His Girl
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: SEQUAL to Coach's Daughter! He thought he knew her. He thought they told each other everything. He thought. Yet, he knows that he loves her. He knows that she's his once and a lifetime. She was terrified. She thought he wouldn't understand. She kept everybody in the dark. Yet, she never thought he would give her a second chance.
1. Shock

**If you haven't read Coach's Daughter, you'll be highly confused. Go back and read Coach's Daughter before diving into the sequel! Thank you! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Shock

_Prologue_

_Monday, April 6__th__, 2020 _

_NCAA Men's Championship _

_Duke vs. Michigan _

_Gabi's POV _

_My eyes watched Troy stretch across the court with his hands open for the ball as Brady tossed him the ball. He was quick around the Michigan player before going in to score to pull Duke ahead. The Michigan coach called timeout as Troy yelled with victory as they came together for a timeout. Troy pulled his jersey up to wipe away the sweat from his face as he was beaming but his face grew serious as my dad was drawing up plays. My eyes were excited watching him as finally getting to the championship game his senior year. _

_Lauren stood on one side of me while Sam and Jessie on the other side of me. Audrey and Jake were both standing on down the row as we watched a person, we all loved, do what he loved. Lauren squeezed my hand as Grey and Troy took the court together after the time out with only thirty seconds left of the game. Duke was leading by two as Michigan had the ball. Troy and Grey pressed with defense together from the top as Michigan tried to pass the ball down the court but Duke put on a good defensive show. _

_My eyes watched the clock tick down to twenty seconds when Michigan threw the shot in the air. I gasped and held my breath as my eyes grew wide as everybody stood still as it bounced on the rim before bouncing out. Troy leaped into the air as he grabbed the ball for the board. He quickly pushed the ball down the court and away from Michigan as I felt it in my chest and excitement erupted throughout my entire body. The buzzer sounded, and I felt a scream of excitement leave my mouth as I watched the Duke basketball team mob the center of the court while blue confetti drained from the ceiling. Troy tilted his head back with a scream of enjoyment escaping his mouth. Chills ran over my body at how incredible he was and how much I wanted him. _

_We were quickly ushered to the court as I watched from the sidelines of Troy pulling on the championship shirt with a hat as he was hugging all of his teammates. I saw him hugging my dad and I couldn't stop my grin as my dad said something to him before Troy let out a laugh. I smiled watching him greet and hug everybody around him. His eyes finally started to roam the court and I grinned as our eyes met. He grinned from ear to ear as I quickly ran across the court before he wrapped his arms around me. _

"_Congrats baby, I am so proud of you," I whispered into his ear as I hugged him tightly while my legs wrapped around his waist. He laughed, and I pulled back as our lips locked in the middle of the court. "I'm just happy that you are here. I was scared you weren't going to make it." I titled my forehead to meet his as I shook my head, "Never baby, absolutely never." He smiled as he kissed me softly again before he set me back down on the ground. _

_He hugged his parents and his siblings as my dad pulled me into a hug. They started the trophy presentation and began to cut down the nets. The whole process took too long before the party began to end. The boys were all smiling and laughing. Everybody was happy and excited. They worked hard for this and I was proud of all of them. Troy and I took a picture together with the trophy and I repeated the process with my dad. We took a big group picture and then just one of Troy with the trophy. _

_Once the madness began to die down, I felt his hand creep around my body as he pulled me back against him. "Come here," he whispered into my ear as he dragged me around the corner and I laughed, "Where are we going?" he looked over his shoulder with a mischievous smile crossing his face. He pushed through an empty door before he had me pinned against it. I felt my lower body grow weak with his lips attacking mine. His warm mouth all over mine and I inhaled through my teeth with a gasp. _

_Yes, everything was right in this world. Absolutely everything. _

* * *

_Monday, November 2__nd__, 2020_

_Troy's POV _

I scrubbed my hand over my face as I loosened the tie around my neck while slid in the back door that only players knew about into Duke's basketball arena. I slipped through the back and up into the bleachers as my eyes roamed until I landed on Eli Montez who was sitting with his wife. Trevor and Vivian were right next with an almost three-year-old Wyatt. Vivian had a noticeable bump, but she wasn't very far along. Gabi was so excited when Trevor told her she was going to be an aunt again. I turned my head as I saw Coach Montez turn and scan the crowd. I avoided their section before ducking to my normal seat.

My eyes found her on the court as she was in her warm-ups still. Her shorts were the only thing on her that I noticed. The white with blue trim that I had worn myself last year. The blue devil in the corner. Her blue pullover was hiding her jersey with a pair of white Nike shoes and blue socks. Her calves were toned and tight from her constant working in the gym. The constant need to be the best and to make a name for herself in the basketball community. If she wasn't at the gym, she was studying or in class. Gabi pushed herself constantly and I knew it was just who she was but these past few months she pushed harder and harder than I was comfortable with.

She was successfully admitted into Duke's Medical School. She was happy to be taking all of her medical school classes along with being a basketball player, but it left her very little time with other things in life. Not that she was happy with me anyways. My hands rubbed on my slacks from a long day of work, but my eyes found her again. The messy bun on the top of her head with the white Nike band in her hair pushing back those curly strands. Her eyes did a scan of the crowd as she smiled at her parents but when her eyes flickered to this seat, she frowned. Sadness was constantly filled in her eyes and I didn't know why she was constantly pushing me away. Pushing me to the point that I was so close to just giving up with her. I was fighting so hard for her. So hard.

Those brown eyes connected with mine and my pleading blue eyes went back to her. It wasn't that I was desperate for her to come back to my life in a regular fashion. I just wanted her to claim me again. She hadn't stopped showing up at night and ending up in my bed. She hadn't stopped texting me when she had a bad day. She still acted as if we were in a relationship but when we were in public and during the daylight hours: she kept her front tight of being really mad at me. Yet, the moment the moon came out she was lonely and wanted some sort of attention. I had to wait until almost one in the morning until she would come around, but she always did.

Gabi only shook her head before taking the ball and making the next four shots in a row without flinching. I sighed leaning back in the chair when the seat next to me plopped out. "You look like you've had a day," I grunted at Grey's assessment of the situation. "Coach's practices were easier than today." I mumbled as I pulled at the ends of my hair as Grey sighed. "Is she still mad at you?" I nodded as the anger had been there since we graduated last May. It hadn't really set in until August of this year, but her anger was relentless.

"Yup," my lips popped around the P as I laughed in my seat, "Is she still showing up at night?" I rolled my lips together as I nodded, "Once or twice a week. If she doesn't show up, she'll send me a text. I think at night she realizes that I'm still here. That I still want her. Yet, during the day she can't let go of her anger." Grey looked at Gabi as she had stripped her warm-up shirt and was only wearing her jersey. Damn, she was so fucking sexy. So beautiful. She was still _mine. _

"I just think you're going to have to ride the wave," Grey said patting my back and I rolled my own eyes at his saying. "How was work though? Still loving it?" I nodded my head as I looked over at him. Grey hadn't aged too much in the last two and a half years, but he was older. He grew out his facial hair more often and his hair was more of a clean-cut. "Is Lauren making it tonight?" I asked, and Grey grunted himself as they had been a bit rocky themselves.

"I think so. She's trying to get out of work on time to be here by the second quarter but…" Lauren had chosen to become a high school teacher at a local school that she did her student teaching. Yet, she was constantly working late to make sure everything was properly set up, lesson plans were made, and that the next day would go smoothly. She worked late frequently, which is what caused a tiff between the two lovers not that long ago.

Damn, what I would give to have that tiff with Gabi.

"How was your job today?" I asked, and he shrugged as he brushed his fingers through his hair. The whistles blew, and my attention was full of Gabi as she was a starter. She stood back from the center paint as she had become a force to be reckoned with on the court. She was full of ESPN most times after games and was the constant talk. She led them to a final four last year in March Madness, but we took it all. I was just glad she was able to be at our championship game.

Before everything turned to shit.

"Job…the job was okay. I need to get into grad school so that I can become an athletic trainer. I am sick of shadowing and constantly not getting paid." I bit on my lip as I looked over at him, "I enrolled for my master's program in the spring." I said stretching my legs out and he swung his eyes towards me a little surprised. "I ended up doing the Syracuse online program. I'll start in January and should be done with it next January. I hope if I tell her that I am doing that then she'll fucking relax and just let us happen."

Grey sighed as he leaned back while we both just watched Gabi on the court. Her movement was effortless, and I could only think about how much I love her. She has been a constant person in my life for the past three years. In my eyes, we were still together. In her eyes, we weren't together. The facts were fuzzy, and people were angry, she was angry. Biting down on my lip Gabi stumbled for the ball but she recovered easily but I still couldn't breathe.

"How was the Durham Bulls today?" I sighed as I leaned back, "Off season is really boring." I said with a roll of my eyes and he laughed, "No scandals to take care of yet?" I laughed shaking my head, "No. Nothing of that nature yet." I picked at my pants as I had taken a job with a minor league baseball team with their public relation department. I was an assistant for now with the head director, but I was doing a lot of hands on things and working hard. We were working on next season promotions and how to spread awareness of the team. During next season, I would help with game day operations and coordinating interviews.

It was a great starting out the job and I was making decent money for doing it. It may have not been my first choice, but it was the job closest to Gabi. I was hired on in May right after graduation and I fucking loved season. I traveled with the team, I helped make press releases and got to know the players. It was a lot of fun. Gabi had yet to miss a shot tonight and I felt a pair of eyes on me. I couldn't help but look and Trevor glanced over at me.

He stood up whispering something to Viv and I sighed before pushing out of my seat, "I'll be right back." Grey turned to see Trevor and he nodded as I went back a few rows where Trevor met me. "Hey," he said, and I nodded as I rubbed my hands together. "You know I'm team Troy, right?" I laughed and nodded, "Yea, I just…fuck, I don't know man. I just wish she would let me make my life choices." Trevor watched his sister and he sighed.

"I think she just doesn't want to hold you back."

"She's not," I said with gritted teeth, "I wish she would understand that." The frustration laced through my voice. Trevor patted my back, "Just keep trying. You look exhausted." I grumbled, "She calls me at one in the morning. She comes over to my apartment." Trevor held his hands out and I shook my head, "No, it's okay, I get it. She still wants to be with you." I nodded my head as I scrubbed my five o'clock shadow on my face with my hands. "Yes, and I am not denying that. I love those late nights with her because she is a normal Gabi. She isn't mad at me. We just don't talk about it. Something about the daylight that brings it all out."

He patted my back, "She'll understand eventually, obviously, you aren't giving up." I shook my head, "She's mine," I mumbled, "She's always been mine." Trevor nodded his head and we both watched her play. The score being run up with the early season game. I was excited to be able to watch an entire season of hers. I was so excited. We barely ever got to watch each other when we were both playing, and the times were so fucking hard to be with each other, but we did it.

"Wy has been asking for you," I smiled and looked over at the family that had adopted me. "Yea, I miss that little dude." Trevor rubbed my shoulder, "She'll come around. Just keeping talking to her." I nodded as he got up to leave and I sighed as the buzzer winded down to half time. I hung my head and rubbed my face with both hands just trying to understand what I was supposed to do next. I moved back down and sat next to Grey. "We'll get through to her," Grey said as I just nodded looking up at the half time show.

"Yea," I finally whispered because I wasn't sure what I could believe anymore.

* * *

I leaned back against the wall as I waited for her locker room door to open and for her to come out. The girls who recognized me smiled and nodded and when the door opened again, and my hair rose on my arms and I smelled her body scent that I know so fucking well, I pushed off the wall. My eyes peered up at her in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Her hair wet and laying down her back. I inhaled with uncertainty and her lips turned upside down. I was so distracted by her smell that I couldn't form words. Our eyes locked together, and she shook her head trying to move past me.

"B, please," I whispered, and she winced at my nickname for her and she crossed her arms. Her body language is so stiff. I don't remember when things changed this badly between us but I hated it. I didn't want this anymore. "What are you doing here?" she asked, I fucking laughed and I ran my hand through my hair. My hands running down my face as I looked at her. She was biting her lower lip and she shook her head back and forth at my reaction. "What am I doing here," I muttered her phrase a few different times while I closed my eyes tightly. "As if my love for you just disappears." I snap my fingers and she shifted uncomfortably. "I have never been able to just come to watch a game without having to sacrifice a thousand other things. It was always the plan to just watch you this season. To enjoy you. Then you are asking what the fuck I am doing here." I couldn't stop my laugh again and I just rubbed my face. "I know it doesn't, I know." She breathed, and I just shook my head. "Do you?" the question fell dead between us as our eyes were locked on each other.

"Why won't you just let us happen again?" I asked stubbornly, and she huffed with her eyes turning away from me. "I don't want to be with somebody who doesn't chase what he should be chasing." I rolled my eyes at her comment and tugged on my hair. "Jesus, Gabi, you act as if I turned down a dream job and took a shitty job just to be near you and you know damn well that isn't the case." Gabi rolled her lips together and she shook her head, "I don't have time for this tonight." She mumbled and tried to walk away. I pulled on her arm and she looked at me, her eyes moving down to my hand on her skin. The burn between our bodies was still so strong that I struggled to not just press her back against the wall.

"Please, Troy," I hesitated at her words as I had so many words myself to say but, I let her go and she walked away from me. I let my head fall back and I shook it back and forth with frustration. I pulled out my car keys and went to my car. I got inside, and I slammed my hand down several times into the steering wheel. Tears rushing my eyes and my chest welling with pressure. I was so fucking angry. I just wanted her in my life, every single day. She wasn't living in dorms anymore or student apartments. She was supposed to want to live with me.

Taking another step in our relationship.

Instead, she freaked out.

I continued to watch the lights as I passed through them and drove my car around Durham, North Carolina. Gabi and I worked hard to keep our relationship steady with her class load plus basketball. I had basketball plus work it had caused not a lot of time for the two of us. Yet, it worked. We made time for each other. I would help her study, or she would come to sit at Rents. We would go to as many basketball games of each other as possible. If we were home and they were home and if neither of us had something else conflicting: we supported each other. Always.

The more I dove into public relations with sports the more I was interested. I constantly was working with Duke's PR guy and it made me happy. I loved learning and using social media to our advantage. I loved constantly getting to work with the press and being a communicator with the team. It was something I really enjoyed. Gabi knew I enjoyed it too, which is what caused our greatest down fall. She was constantly thinking that I turned down a job in Seattle with a triple-a baseball team. Gabi thought it was perfect for me because I would be close to family and it was a really good stepping stone to the major leagues public relations.

I also received a job offer in Chicago and Georgia for different minor sports teams to get a footing before being promoted. They were decent jobs and they did catch my attention, but she wasn't going to be there. She would never be there. Gabi was stuck in Durham until at least 2024 and then she would match for her residency somewhere in the world. Why would I want a job that would chain me somewhere else? I would get a really good experience here and then move onto another job.

Gabi never understood it and we fought endlessly all summer long. She refused to be a part of something that I would regret later and tried to break up with me in August. She was struggling with it all summer and we had fought and fought with it. When I moved into my apartment, the very first night after she tried to break up with me. She had sent me a text from the bar and asked for my address. She wanted to come over and see me.

Thus, started the hot and cold game we had been playing. At night, she was all mine. She loved me. Wanted me. Yet, she was always gone in the morning and if I tried to contact her, she would freak out. It was causing me whiplash from her constant tugging of needing me and hating me. I wasn't even sure if she hated me. She just was disappointed with the choice that I made. My palm rubbed my chin as I continued to drive around the city, constantly going in circles.

I continued to drive around aimlessly before I found my way to my apartment. It wasn't too far from campus so that I was still close to Gabi during school hours and basketball games. It was a nice place with one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen with a large open living room. My balcony had two chairs and a small table. It had become my bachelor pad, but I would fucking love for Gabi to just make it a home for the both of us. Grey had an apartment in this building as well, but Lauren lived with him. Their apartment had character. I turned my car off and I sat there for a minute as my eyes flickered to the clock to see it was almost midnight. My phone buzzed in the cupholder and I knew exactly what this text read before I picked my phone up.

_Gabi: Can I come over? I miss you. _

I wanted to say no. Badly, I so badly just wanted to tell her to fuck off, but I physically and mentally couldn't ever tell her that. I couldn't in my life tell her that because I always wanted her coming to me. I exhaled as I just sent back and okay before I moved inside my apartment. I dropped my backpack with my day's work and reached for the glasses and the Crown Royal sitting on my counter. I filled my glass fuller than it should be as I took off my tie.

I slung it on the chair as I settled on the stool sipping my drink. There was a soft knock on the door and then she slipped in. She was in a pair of leggings with a t-shirt, her hair braided back. The girl I fell in love with, but she wasn't there. She was a ghost of herself. The smile couldn't reach her eyes, and something happened. I didn't know what happened, but I just wish she would talk to me. I wasn't sure if her anger anymore had something to do with my job but something that caused this shift of mood towards me. Her eyes were focused on the floor as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag onto the ground. The sound it made was louder than most sounds in this apartment because of her large books that her face was constantly stuck in.

"Hey," she said, and I didn't say anything. Her eyes quickly looked up at me and I swallowed on the alcohol. Praying it hit my system faster. "Troy," she said my name causing goosebumps to travel down my back and I gripped my glass tighter. "Gabi, I can't fucking play this game anymore." I looked up at her and she seemed surprised, she shook her head, "No. This isn't the deal. I come over here, we go in there, I leave before you wake up." I sucked in a dry laugh and I shook my head. "No. I'm over it. I love fucking having you in my bed, but I can't do it anymore. I love you, Gabi. I love you so fucking hard and you are pushing me away because of what? I took a job that I thought was the best fit for me? I don't want to be in Seattle. I don't want to be in Chicago. I don't want to be in Atlanta. I want to be right fucking here in Durham where the love of my fucking life is."

Gabi's brown eyes were wide, and I finished off my whiskey before I poured another glass. "I love my job. I love this city. I love you." My eyes pierced hers and she sucked in on her bottom lip. I only wanted that lip in my mouth. So badly. I wanted her pinned in my bed. I wanted her in every single capacity. "I love that you still want to come to me even though you broke up with me, but I can't do this anymore. You are fucking with my head every single time you walk through that door."

Gabi released a really heavy sigh and she walked to my cabinet and found herself a glass. She stole the Crown Royal in front of me and poured some into her own glass. She took a long drink. "I love you," she finally mustered, and my chest relaxed, and I closed my eyes at her words. She has said them to me a few different times but never before we had sex and called it a night. "I love you so much Troy, I hate that you wouldn't branch out because of me though. I blame myself. I…" I shook my head as I walked away. My hands sitting on the top of my head. "Why the fuck are you blaming yourself?" I turned to look at her and she bit her lip.

Those brown eyes filling with tears, "I made this choice." I said loudly as I tapped my chest with my flat palm. "I made it. I looked at all of these places and let me fucking tell you. I would have made less money in Seattle. In Chicago, I would have been an intern and at the bottom of the food chain. In Atlanta, it was the same exact fucking job I have right fucking now." My voice rose with every single syllable. "But I have told you all of this Gabi, a thousand times. I have constantly told you over and over again that out of all of these job offers. Durham was the best one for me. It was the job I was looking for and guess what Gabi?"

She didn't say anything and only gave me a deer in the headlights look. I never rose my voice before when we had these conversations. I never lost my cool. I just had explained it a thousand times to her why I had made my decision. We stopped talking about it in August though. When she finally tried to pull away and started just talking to me at night was when we just used each other. I ran my hands through my hair and my palms down my face as I laughed. I was so tired of having this fight with her. "You're in Durham, Gabi. You. You are not in Chicago. You are not in Atlanta. You are not in Seattle. You are not at any of those fucking places so tell me why I would choose them?"

Gabi bit down hard on her lip as she looked down at her feet, her hands ringing each other terrified of something. "You were basically promised a job in the majors with the Seattle job, which is near your family!" she said finally meeting my eye and I shook my head. "I would still be almost four hours away from my family. They actually told me to take the Durham position. They told me that it was a better fit for who I was. I am actually saving money here. I would be scraping for pennies in Seattle. Oh, and guess what Gabi? My family thought I would be stupid to not take this position because of you!"

Gabi rubbed her face with her hands before she went and collapsed in my couch. Her body language was defeated and exhausted. She looked, how I felt. Completely defeated with the situation. "I just don't know where I will be in three years, Troy." I went over, and I collapsed down next to her myself as I let my elbows rest on my knees. "You don't think I don't know that Gabi?" her eyes moved to mine and she gripped her glass tighter. "I would happily move to another location. I am getting experience and I am getting to learn how it works and during your residency maybe I go for a bigger job? I don't know. It'll depend on where we land. It doesn't matter to me though, Gabi because I will still be doing the same job just with a different team. I love it. I love that I will get to change and try something new." I paused as I exhaled draining the rest of my second glass.

"I would never have settled for this job if I didn't think it was a good fit for me. I was looking at places about two to three hours from here as well. This was just the one that was right for me. The one I thought would best fit all of my needs. Yes, of course, you were a factor. You will always be a factor in my decision." I whispered towards her as she rubbed her face as the tears were only falling faster. "How can you not hate me?" she whispered, "I just keep pushing you away because I know you have dreams, Troy."

I let out a laugh and shook my head as I gently reached over to place my hand on her knee. My eyes locked in on it as I let my thumb trace over and over again. "I could never hate you. I am just so fucking sick of having this conversation with you. I am sick of trying to prove to you that you are what matters to me. The same job in a different city doesn't even put a blimp on where you are in my life. It was supposed to be our apartment. It was supposed to be my year of just getting to watch you, ball out on that court."

My hands gently pulled her closer to me and my nose pressed into her neck. "I have dreams, yes, of course, but I'm 22. I have so much time for my dreams and you're chasing your dreams still. I want to watch you chase them and do them. I told you and have told you over and over and over again that I am in your corner. That I am and always will be in your corner. You are my girl. The love of my life. The one I need but I can't let you keep pushing me away. My heart can't handle watching you get up in the morning and leave without even a word. If I text you, you yell at me."

"I'm sorry, I just…"

I quickly moved away, and I shook my head, "No. I just…if that is how this conversation is going to go then just leave. I don't want to listen to you tell me over and over again that you are afraid I'll hate you later. I don't want to listen to you tell me that I am making a big mistake. Unless there is something else going on that you just will not tell me then please just leave because I am so over all of this. I am so over us arguing because I want my memories of you good ones. You are the best spot in my life and if you are just done with it. Stop texting me. Stop coming over. Stop telling me you love me." My breathing was rapid and my chest rising heavily. The pain rapidly filling my chest of her leaving me. A sob broke free from her mouth and my chest cracked. I looked at her and all I saw was a girl who was broken. I never thought in a million years that me staying behind and being with her was going to cause this. I never wanted to cause this heartbroken girl across from me.

She stood up, but she didn't move for the door, she only moved towards me. Her hands rested on my chest and she tilted her head back. Those brown eyes were sad and if I was at Rents I would order her a caramel latte that would help soothe her restlessness in those eyes. The trapped sadness. "If I tell you something, you're going to finally hate me. I was hoping that if I just made you hate me another way then you would leave. That I could forget you, but you have dug your heels into the ground and you refuse to hate me. You refuse to just leave and do what is best for you and that isn't me. I am not good enough for you. You deserve so much better and the fact that you took a job in Durham from me. It broke my heart because I don't deserve you." She said, and I grabbed her hand and held it close to me. I hated how this conversation was going but I kept my mouth shut. Her brown eyes were so fucking sad, and they had been for quite some time. "You are going to hear nothing I have to say after I say what I need to say but I am so sorry, Troy. I never wanted to tell you. I never wanted this to happen." She choked back another sob and she closed her eyes painfully. A cracked sob echoed from her mouth, "I need you to understand that _I love you_ and that I hate how I've treated you these past several months," my mind was racing with the worst of news as I stared at her desperately looking for answers.

"Just tell me," I begged her, and she inhaled sharply as she looked up at me. My heart was racing because I didn't know what was happening. I don't know when this happened or why it happened. I was terrified. Did she cheat on me? Did something happen? My eyes were frantically searching every single inch of her face trying to find all of my answers. Her eyes were on mine and she closed them briefly before nodding her head once. "I had an abortion in May, right before we graduated." She whispered, and I felt my hands let go of her hands and I took three steps away from her. My eyes going wide as I stumbled into the wall and she let out a loud sob in my direction, but she turned, picked up her bag, and left. My jaw was hanging open and my eyes watching her retreat. The words repeating over and over again in my head.

I never blinked. Not once until the door slammed shut and I knew I should chase her. Find her but I was shocked to the floor. My feet wouldn't move, and my eyes couldn't leave the door as one word rang in my head over and over again.

_Abortion_.

* * *

_Friday, May 1__st__, 2020 _

_Gabi's POV _

_Troy tugged me closer to him and his nose pressed into my temple, "I cannot wait for our time together," he whispered, and I felt my stomach twist at his words. My mind racing with everything in my trash can at my apartment. "Yea," I finally squeaked out as Troy kissed my lips, then my jaw, before moving to my collarbone. "How many finals do you have next week?" Troy asked, and I tried to find an answer, but I was distracted. I was too distracted. _

"_Gabi?" I looked up at him and his blue eyes were concerned as I swallowed on the sand paper in my throat. "Uh…I think three." I said, but I didn't have a single clue how many finals I had. I just knew that I had them. That I had to take them. I couldn't study until I did this until I was able to breathe again. "My parents and siblings are coming into town on Wednesday. They want to do a whole big thing. They are so excited I am graduating with people offering me jobs." _

_Troy was chatty, and I just didn't have it in me today. I rolled away from him and he gave me a confused look, "I have to go study," I said with a false smile and he narrowed his eyes towards me. "We said that tonight was our night." He clarified something that we had planned for a while. Before I threw myself into my studies, we would have a night together. We were really good at making sure we had time for each other. I will forever be proud of us for doing that. _

"_I know," I said as my face dropped, "I just can't give you the attention I want to give you right now. I have too. I don't want our time to be like this. My mind just isn't here." I said honestly, and Troy only nodded his head. He knew that I had been busy. He tugged on my hand gently though and my brown eyes found his blue eyes. "I love you," he told me, and I smiled as I leaned in closer to him. I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you too." _

_Getting dressed, I quickly left his apartment as I walked down the stairs to my own apartment. Chewing on my lip, I opened the door as I unlocked my bedroom door and I pushed open the bedroom door. Sitting on the counter was the pregnancy test that I bought earlier today, two towns over. I couldn't be spotted buying this or it would start rumors. I inhaled as the only thing I could think of was the night they won the national championship. _

_Chewing down on my lip until it was raw, I peed on it and then I paced back and forth. I couldn't possibly be pregnant. Troy and I were smart. I went back to birth control after my IUD was taken out six months ago. I was religious with it. Troy and I mostly used condoms as well. We did have a few nights that it didn't happen but for the most part, we always used condoms and relied on my birth control. There was no chance. _

_Zero. _

_My phone dinged with the allotted five minutes and I felt the panic rise in my chest. I flipped the test over and my whole body was frozen. _

_Pregnant. _

_A sob released from my throat as I sank to the floor. I was starting Medical School. I had one more year of eligibility. My brain began to slowly count the months in my head as I counted down to eight because the last time Troy went without a condom was that night. I still took my birth control that night though. I wouldn't have this baby until January. I couldn't. The sobs shook my chest as I rested my hand on my belly terrified. I knew I truly only had one choice but that wasn't fair to this baby or Troy. _

_Troy. _

_I couldn't tell him. He would never let me abort our baby. I grimaced at the thought alone. He would be such a great father, but he hadn't even picked a job yet. He had a few different offers, but he was keeping his options open. He was still doing interviews every so often. I was proud of him and I didn't want to drag him down with this choice. This wasn't fair to him. I had to do it. I wouldn't tell him. I wouldn't tell anybody. I tilted my head forward as I felt the guilt eat at my stomach. _

_If I was at a different spot in my life, I would be welcoming this. I would be happy. This just wasn't the right time for me and I had to put me first. I never put myself first. I wanted to go to medical school. I wanted to play my last year of basketball. Basketball was already ripped away from me once, I wasn't allowing it to happen again. I stood up as I wiped my tears, I threw away my pregnancy tests and I googled the closest location and what I needed to do for this to be over and done with. _

* * *

Gabi's POV

The moment I stepped outside of his apartment I doubled over in pain. I never wanted to tell him what I did all those months ago. I never wanted to see the hurt on his face. It was just supposed to be easy in and out procedure, that I asked some freshman girl to take me to on the team. I paid her to keep her trap shut and it had worked. Yet, the moment I saw Troy Bolton after that I felt guilt. Deep and imbedded guilt in my bones. He didn't deserve what I did to him.

It just so happened the first time I saw him after I had the abortion is when he told me about the job in Durham that appeared out of nowhere and he took it. So, I pushed all of my anger towards that. We fought all summer about it. I finally tried my best move to push him away with his swift push trying to break-up with him, but he wouldn't budge. The man was stuck in a puddle of cement. No matter how many times I went to him at night and no matter how many times I ignored him during the day. He still let me come.

Every single time.

So, tonight, when he said he had enough of this hot and cold game. I felt my final straw burst and I told him. The moment his hands left my body was when the rushing cold air enveloped me and the second, he took steps backward caused everything in me to crack and shatter. He hated me. Now, I didn't want him to hate me though. Now I just wanted him to comfort me because I didn't have to hide my secret anymore. I didn't have to have guilt eating at me.

He knew. I could fucking breath again.

Yet, he didn't come after me. The sobs tore through my chest and I just sat in the stairwell sobbing. It wasn't like it was an easy decision, but it was the right decision for me. I was getting ready to start Med school. I still had another year of eligibility for basketball. He was just starting out in his career making pennies. I wasn't ready for a baby and neither was he. I just didn't ask him about it. I wasn't going to let my senior season go for basketball to have a baby. I want kids, don't get me wrong, and it eats at me all the time that I had an abortion. I wasn't proud, but I knew that it was the right choice for me.

"Gabi?" I tilted my head back to see Grey looking at me with concern. I only sobbed harder and Grey sat down on the other side of me. "G, baby, what's wrong?" he hugged me close to his body and I couldn't stop crying long enough to tell him. "I love him so much," I whispered and Grey just hugged me tighter. "I have a feeling you just broke his heart." He whispered, and I only nodded my head up and down. Grey sighed heavily and we both sat there while he let me cry. "You know that man loves you so much, right Gabi? I don't know why you are so upset that he stayed here."

I shook my head, "You'll have to go talk to Troy, I bet he needs somebody." I whispered as I tried to gain composure, so I could go back to my apartment. Grey's face was blank, and he was trying to search my face for answers. I bit down on my lip and I began to stand up, "Why don't you go talk to Lauren?" he asked as he tugged on my arm. I shook my head back and forth, "No. I have to leave. I can't be here right now." I told him trying to pull away, but Grey's face was only distraught.

"Gabi, please, Lauren said you haven't talked to her in weeks. She is upset because she feels like she's losing you." I shook my head back and forth because it was true. I was pulling away from everybody because I couldn't handle the guilt of eating at my insides. I was fucking guilty and an awful human. How am I supposed to live with myself? I lied to my boyfriend. I lied to my friends. I even let somebody kill my baby. Pulling away from Grey I began to walk down the stairs. "Gabi, please, if you break his heart, he will never survive that."

My lips were dry, my body was hurt, and I was exhausted. I was already tired from the game but the conversation with Troy took more out of me than the entire game did. "It's already too late," I whispered as I finished going down the stairs. My body screaming for me to go back to check on Troy, to tell Grey the truth, and to just talk to my best friend again for the first time in a long time. I was ashamed, I was terrified, and I just wanted my boyfriend back.

I hated that I had the abortion the same time he found out about his Durham job. I would have been excited. I would have been happy. I am happy. I just found an outlet for my anger and I was just exhausted. Rolling my lips together I slid into my car as I just let my head lean against the steering wheel. My phone rang in my cup holder and I looked down to see Trevor calling me. A wave of nausea rose in my throat and I pushed it back down. My avoidance was with absolutely everybody. Especially, Vivian. I felt guilty.

I couldn't shake it either. I tried. I was just hoping that telling Troy would ease the guilt, but it was sitting on the top of my chest. Pressing down harder and harder with the need to break free. I wanted to scream it from the top of the world what had happened, but I would be shamed. I would bring bad press towards Duke and I didn't want that either. Closing my eyes, I turned my car over and I backed out of the parking lot. The drive was short and I pulled into my apartment.

Going inside and upstairs, I only crawled into my bed. I pulled the covers up over my head and I cried because I lost the love of my life, I got rid of my baby, and everything inside was completely voided.

* * *

Troy's POV

The door opened and shut but I just tilted back the bottle of whiskey. It burned down my throat, but I was drunk by this point. There was no returning and it was exactly the state I wanted to be in. I should have gone after her. I should have told her that I didn't care about the baby. I should have been better, but I was frozen. I was stuck. I couldn't move. "Oh buddy," I looked over at Grey as he was in a pair of shorts with a long-sleeve shirt. His eyes were stuck on the Whiskey in my hand. The bottle that was almost empty.

"Troy, man, what the fuck happened?" Grey settled on the couch next to me and I fucking laughed. I laughed until the tears were running down my face. I was laughing and crying sitting on my couch drinking whiskey until I couldn't feel anymore. Yet, I couldn't stop feeling. I couldn't stop feeling her inside of my chest. The need to chase her. The need to go after her. To love her. I will never _not_ love her. Grey could only give me a concerned look before he eased the bottle out of my head.

He took a whiff before he tilted the bottle back himself. "She had an abortion," I said quietly, and I could have sworn he broke his neck from turning to look my direction so quickly while forcing the liquid down his throat. "What the fuck?" Grey said, and I nodded as I let my hands hold my head. My fingers locked behind and I just laughed again shaking my head back and forth. "Apparently right before graduation. Sometime in there. I don't know. I never knew she was even pregnant. I don't fucking know." Grey didn't answer anything, he just took another long pull of the whiskey. "Jesus," he whispered. I only nodded my head.

"I don't know what to say. I should have gone after her. I should have told her that I didn't care but…I'm hurt she never told me. I'm pissed. I'm angry. I'm fucking stuck on what the fuck to do. She's the love of my damn life and she just lies to me?" I shook my head trying to stop the force of tears that were going to happen. I was drunk, vulnerable, and I fucking missed that girl like no other. Grey exhaled heavily because we both knew that I would have to talk to Gabi to get the full story. It wasn't like I wasn't going to talk to her again, I just need a moment.

"It's probably best if you waited until tomorrow anyway." Grey patted my back and he laid back on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. "I would have never imagined that was what was bugging, Gabi." Grey said, "She was torn up in the hallway." I sat up quickly to look at him, but it caused rapid dizziness from me. Grey looked at me surprised, "Is she out there? Jesus, I knew I should have followed her." I quickly stood up, but all of the whiskey-fueled my body. I could feel the sway in my motion.

"She left. I made sure she calmed down before she left. She kept saying she broke your heart and that I had to come to talk to you. She wasn't going to tell me. I understand why now." I shook my head, "She didn't break my heart. She just…" I paused to think about what had happened in this apartment tonight. "She surprised the fuck out of me. I don't know how in the hell I was supposed to react. She was gone faster than I could actually react to the news she delivered."

Grey couldn't stop a smile from etching over his lips, "Imagine that, you can't even hate her for that." I shook my head as I ran my fingers through my hair, down my face, across my stubble. "Did Lauren know?" Grey shook his head back and forth, "No. She would have told me." I exhaled and felt my eyes trying to slip shut. "I should be mad at her…" Grey sighed, "I don't think you can be mad at her until you get the full story out of her." My eyes stared at the picture of Gabi and me on my end table. She was smiling up at me while my hand was on her face. My thumb stroking her cheek.

"I think Gabi probably had her reasons for everything. I'm not sure why she wouldn't just tell you but maybe she was scared of how you were going to react." I rubbed my fingers to my temples as I couldn't think straight anymore. "I need to go to bed. I'm drunk." Grey nodded, "Yea, we can talk more tomorrow morning." He helped me into the bedroom and I laid on my bed without taking any of my clothes off. "I love her man, so damn much, I had a ring," I mumbled, and Grey looked at me with a bit of surprise.

"I know buddy," I nodded my head as I looked at the ceiling fan, "Yup. I had it all picked out and I was going to wait a few more weeks before buying it. That's when everything turned to shit and I backed off. I don't know. I just…I would have been there for her." I mumbled in my drunken state. Chewing down onto my lip, Grey sighed, "Just talk to her tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep." He shut my lights off. He then shut my bedroom door, but he didn't leave my apartment. I heard the TV flicker on and I closed my eyes.

I was thankful for a friend like him.

* * *

_Tuesday, November 3__rd__, 2020_

"Hadley, no, man, I just don't feel so hot. I don't want to spread my illness around the office. I'll be back tomorrow but I think a day away from the office will be good. If you need anything done email it to me and I'll see what I can get done from my apartment." Hadley spewed an answer through the phone line, but my head was throbbing so bad I couldn't focus on his words. The only thing I knew was that I couldn't go to work today. I was in no right mind to go into the office and act like I knew what I was doing.

All night the only thing I could dream about was Gabi saying the word abortion over and over again. Hadley finally shut up and my phone landed on my chest as my eyes closed again. My mind was stuck on the abortion but the thing that I was really caught up on was that Gabi was scared to tell me. She was scared that I wouldn't support what she wanted to do. I could only imagine how scared she was and how alone she felt through the entire thing.

I should have been there for her.

That was the only thing that made me angry. I just wanted to be there for her and she pushed me away. My head throbbed again as I stuffed my face into a pillow. My mouth was dry as a desert and my body just hurt. It was a fitful night of sleep that my drunk state couldn't even drag me under. I constantly was tossing and turning through the evening trying to find sleep, to just let go and rest, but my mind was spinning.

After a few more minutes I swung my feet out of bed and planted them on the ground. My elbows resting on my knees as I rubbed my eyes. "Hey man," I tilted my head back to see Grey and I just nodded as I went into the bathroom to grab my toothbrush. "I brewed some coffee. I tried to do it the way you like but I know…" he stopped as I looked at him and he shook his head. "You look like hell," I grunted as I spit out the spit collecting in my mouth from my toothbrush. I rinsed my face and I just shook my head.

"I can't believe she had an abortion without telling you. That is what I would be angry about." Grey finally said as if he thought about it all night long as well. I just nodded, "Basically why I am mad. I just…I have to talk to her, but I want to be in a clear head when I do it. I need to not be hungover and I think a few hours of sleep would be a good idea as well." I mentioned as I changed into shorts with a t-shirt. I went out to pour myself a cup of coffee as I leaned against the bar.

My lips rolling together as I couldn't stop thinking about everything. Shaking my head, I looked up at Grey, "How upset was she last night? I feel bad that I didn't go after her. I wanted to go after her. I was just stuck. I was surprised and shocked." I told him honestly, "I couldn't process anything other than the word abortion. I had to mentally connect the word abortion to pregnancy and that meant she was pregnant with a baby. _My baby._" Grey couldn't help but chuckle. "I can only imagine your face during that moment." I rolled my eyes as I sipped my coffee. "I was in shock and then I just drowned myself in whiskey because I figured she was long gone by that point and I was fucking shocked."

Grey sighed, "She was really upset. She couldn't calm down for the longest time and I about came to beat down your damn door to ask you what the fuck she did." I grimaced as Grey tilted his head to the side. "I think you two will be okay. She told me last night that she really loves you. That she hated breaking you and that she just wanted you to be happy." He rolled his hands together and he looked at me, "Now that she doesn't have to hide that anymore and the fact that you wanted to chase after her last night. I think it will just take time for the two of you to patch up this spot in your relationship."

My phone buzzed next to me as I realized it had been sitting out here all night. Grey glanced at it and he nodded, "It buzzed a few times last night." I picked it up and I scrolled through the different text messages.

_1:24 am Gabi: I'm so sorry, Troy. So sorry. _

_1:51 am Gabi: I wish I could be there right now. I wish I didn't do this to you. I wish…I wish I would have been honest with you. I'm sorry. _

_2:30 am Gabi: I understand if you hate me. I would hate me too. I just…I have so much to say still. I want to talk to you but if you don't want to ever talk to me again. I understand. I'm sorry. _

_8:13 am Gabi: I miss you. _

I exhaled as I read over the messages and I knew I needed to say something, so she understood that I just needed a moment to think. I just needed to wrap my head around this. I just…I needed a moment.

_8:17 am Troy: I want to talk. I do. I just need a day or two to wrap my mind around this. Please, don't take this the wrong way. Just give my mind some time to catch up. _

I then shut my phone off because I didn't know what else to say.

* * *

**Uh…hi. So welcome back to these characters! I bet you didn't expect…this. It was the wild hair that caught my attention to this story and getting to re-fall in love with Gabi and Troy. OF course, there had to be conflict but…yea. I really hope all of you enjoyed. This was surprising, to say the least, and I can't wait to hear all of your reactions! Please please tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for coming back and joining me with another story of these characters! **

**Please Review! **

**Next Update: February 24th **


	2. Talk to Me

Chapter 2 – Talk to Me

_Thursday, November 5__th__, 2020 _

_Gabi's POV _

I couldn't focus on basketball with Troy and I not talking. He sent me that one text and I gave him space. I knew that he needed that time because I dropped a huge bombshell on him. I hadn't heard from Grey or Lauren since that night. I can only assume they were there for Troy. I just hoped that Troy would let me explain. I just hope that he would let me talk to him because I missed him. I knew that there was no going back on our relationship. He was never going to forgive me, there was just no way.

"Montez!" Coach P snapped as I missed _another _shot during the drill and I just shook my head. "I'm sorry," I said as I wiped the sweat from my face. "I am just…distracted," I muttered, and Coach P shook her head back and forth. "You are more than distracted. You haven't been able to focus in days." She remarked, "Hell, Gabi, you haven't been able to focus most of this season. What is the matter? You are my star player."

The lump grew in my throat and I just shrugged my shoulders as I didn't want to talk to anybody here about this. I would tell Coach P but I couldn't say it with everybody looking right at me. The entire team had their eyes on me and only one girl knew: Brooke. Her eyes were stuck on me with wide saucers. Her face scared that I was about to spill right here in front of everybody, but I couldn't, and I wouldn't. "Come with me," Coach P said, and I looked down as I followed her to her office. Tears were full in my eyes as she walked into her office and I followed.

"Gabi," she said softly, and I knew that she was concerned. I was always focused on basketball. The tears flowed freely down my face as she knew this wasn't like me. Her arms circled me in and she hugged me close to her body. "What happened?" she asked, and I tried to find the words, but I was lost. My eyes looked up at her and she had me sit down while she sat on the edge of her desk. Taking several deep breaths, I finally stopped my tears as my eyes took her in.

"Last May, I found out I was pregnant," I told her quietly and her body stilled. Coach P shocked into silence as she stared at me. "I had an abortion and I never told anybody. I didn't tell Troy, I didn't tell my parents, I didn't even tell my best friend. I then lashed out at Troy all summer. We argued about his job, but I only ever started that fight because I didn't want him to know about abortion. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me. He constantly was there, even when I tried to break-up with him. I finally snapped the other night and told him, and he hasn't talked to me since. I don't know," I cried again as Coach P didn't say anything for the longest time.

"Oh Gabi," she finally sat down on the other side of me while she rubbed my back. My eyes closing from the weight of the world on my shoulders. "You shouldn't have had to do that by yourself." She told me quietly and I shook my head. "I couldn't have told Troy because he would have hated me for aborting his baby. He would have wanted me to keep it. He just graduated. I couldn't tell my dad because he would have killed Troy alive. I couldn't tell you because then you would have been disappointed. I didn't want to start any rumors, so I did it without anybody knowing." Coach P shook her head, "Gabi, I have always told you and every single girl on this team to just come to talk to me."

I bit down on my lip, "I know, I know, I wanted too. I just…I didn't want to start anything." Coach P shook her head and I could see her eyes filling with something. "You need to talk to Troy before you can get back on the court. You are distracted because he knows, and you don't know how he is reacting to the news. What did he say to you?" she asked, and I scratched my knee with my finger as my eyes were trained on one singular spot. "When I told him? Nothing." I took a deep breath before I met her eyes again. "He was surprised. He was holding my hand and the moment I said it he let go of me and stumbled backwards away from me. He didn't know what to say." I paused as I thought back to the moment. How his blue eyes were instantly filled with shock and then quickly after hurt. How his jaw stiffened and his whole body was rigid.

"Honey, you dropped a bombshell on him." Coach P told me quietly, "How did you expect him to react?" I shrugged, "I never planned on telling him. He was just trying his damn hardest to keep me around and I don't deserve him. He deserves somebody who doesn't abort his baby, he deserves somebody who doesn't lie to him, he deserves so much more." Coach P shook her head back and forth, "No, you have to let him decide all of those things. This is going to eat at you until you talk to him." Her face was sincere, and I didn't see any disappointment or hurt that I hid it from her as well, but she just wanted what was best for me.

"I texted him later that night to just…to just tell him that I missed him." I said quietly, "He texted me back the next morning that he just needed a few days of space and that he needed to wrap his mind around everything. I told him on Monday and it's Friday." I replied quietly causing Coach P to rub my back again. "You need to give him that time. He deserves it but for your sake on the basketball court, I hope you two talk soon." I inhaled as I rubbed my face. "I hate that I did it to him, but I had to do it for me. I had to."

Coach P didn't say anything for a minute before she let off a little smile, "Gabi, Troy loves you. Like, really loves you." She told me, "I think if you would have just talked to him then he might have understood from the very beginning. I'm assuming basketball played into your decision along with medical school. I understand both things probably were big factors and I think Troy would have understood that." I didn't say anything as I tugged on my basketball shorts. "How about you go take a shower and be done for the day? You look like you need a mental break." I just nodded as she stood up. "I'm not disappointed in you, Gabi. I just wish you would have come to me. I wish I could have been there for you."

Biting down on my lip I just nodded while she walked towards the door. I sat here for a few moments before I stood up and I walked in the locker room, but I knew exactly where I needed to go. There was only one place I could go on a day like today.

* * *

_Monday, May 4__th__, 2020_

_Gabi's POV _

"_Brooke," I said her name loudly and she turned around to look at me with wide eyes. "Yea?" she asked in return and I looked around before I pulled her towards the back of the locker room. "I need you to help me with something but what I am about to tell you, can't go anywhere but between you and me." I told her quietly and she just nodded her head. "Promise me, Brooke. If this comes out, I will know it came from you because you are the _only _person I am telling." She again just nodded her head as I sucked in a deep breath. _

_It had been on my mind all weekend. I was avoiding Troy to the best of my abilities until it was taken care of because once it was then I didn't feel like I was lying. Afterward,s it was denial, what pregnancy? There never was one. _

"_Gabi are you okay?" I quickly nodded, "Yes, I just…I need you to drive me to planned parenthood and back, okay? I just…" her jaw dropped open and she them clamped it shut within seconds. I shook my head because I couldn't let her say the words. "Okay, when?" she finally managed to say, and I let out a large sigh. "I don't have any finals on Thursday, do you think you could do it that day?" she nodded again, "Yes, I can." I swallowed against the growing lump in my throat and I nodded. _

"_Yes, I uh…thank you. If you need my help with anything afterwards then I am here for you." She smiled, "I'm sorry," she spoke, and I nodded, "I'm sorry, too." She chewed on her lip and I tried to find words, but they were all stuck. I was stuck. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. I had taken several more tests and they all came back positive. I was terrified. "I'll see you Thursday," she said, and I nodded while she disappeared. My gut tightened with regret and disappointment for myself. _

_I just knew that this wasn't the time for a baby. Troy wasn't ready, and I wasn't ready. This was a losing situation that we were both in. A wave of nausea kicked in and I doubled over trying to hold it back. The door to the locker room opened and I bolted upright. "Gabs? Are you in here?" I turned to see Troy standing in the doorway with a look towards me. A look of worry etching in his face and I swallowed down on my panic. "Hi!" I said a little too loudly and he turned his head. _

"_Hi, you okay?" I nodded, and I walked over to wrap my arms around his neck. "I missed you," I whispered kissing his jaw. He smiled, "I've missed you, too. I was coming to see if you wanted to go to the basketball court for a bit? I need a stress relief after my last final." I nodded my head, "Yea, just give me a minute okay?" he nodded, and he kissed me again. His blue eyes hovered over my face after he pulled back as if he was looking for all the answers. _

_I prayed that he couldn't see that I wasn't telling him something. I was hoping that he couldn't see that I was afraid. I was hoping that he couldn't see that I was pregnant with his child. I could only hope that my eyes didn't betray me. He kissed my forehead, "You sure you're okay?" he asked softly, and I just nodded, "Yes, I am okay." I promised as I squeezed his wrist softly. He nodded, "I'll wait for you outside." I thanked him and the moment he left, I was on my knees in the bathroom. _

_Fuck. _

* * *

Troy's POV

_Friday, November 6__th__, 2020_

My eyes stared at the ceiling as I had been a zombie since the moment, she told me. I couldn't fight though all of my emotions that had been running through my brain. I couldn't figure everything out and I knew I needed to talk to her, but I was just…confused. The fan circled the ceiling and after a few moments, I finally twisted over planted my feet on the ground. I needed to go to work today but I just didn't have the energy to do it.

My elbows rested on my thighs as I rubbed the back of my neck. The tension was just folded underneath and I continued to rub it while trying to motivate myself. Everybody saw through me this week that I was struggling. They were asking me to go out after work, I said yes, and then they were trying to get me to talk but I just drowned more alcohol instead. The buzz in the back of my head told me that I drank too much last night, but I didn't care.

The vibration next to me caused me to look up and I reached for my phone. I pulled the phone up to my ear as I answered it, "Hey honey, did I catch you before work?" my mom's chipper voice entered my ear as I glanced at the clock. It would only be 4 in the morning in Oregon. What in the fuck was she doing awake and this chipper? "Mom, what are you doing awake?" I grumbled as I pushed off my feet and into my bathroom that was attached to my bedroom.

"I was awake and thought about you. I just wondered what you were up to lately, I haven't heard from you in a few days." I sighed as I grabbed a towel for a shower and I rubbed my temples after I hung it. "I am okay." I told her, and she didn't say anything for a few moments, "What's wrong? Are you and Gabi still fighting?" I hummed with odd laughter and she wanted to say something. She knew I wasn't going to tell her this morning, but I also knew she was interested in my odd response.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, "Do you know…" I cut her off, "I have to get ready for work mom, I love you. I'll call you soon." My mom let out a long sigh, "Don't make me fly all the way out there, Troy." I chewed on my lip and I just nodded, "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" she sighed, "Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up as my head was throbbing. I stripped my clothes and stepped into the warm shower. My eyes closing from the warmth surrounding my body. I just wanted to my girlfriend to be in my bed with me every single morning. I just wanted her to wrap her arms around me every single night. I just wanted _her. _Chewing my lip, I tried to shake all my thoughts of her as I planned on finding her tonight. I had to talk to her. It was eating at me alive.

Grey and Lauren were constantly checking in. Lauren was devastated when she found out about Gabi. She was angry with her for lying and not trusting Lauren with such a big piece of information. I wasn't angry too much with her. I was just disappointed and really sad. Not sad that I could have been a father but sad because she didn't trust me either. I would think after almost three years that she would trust me with that information. That I would judge her for her choice and that I would have supported her. It made me sad.

I shut my shower off and took my towel. I wrapped it around my waist as there was a knock on my door. I groaned as I was just trying to get my ass to work on time. I walked to the door and swung it open to see that brown-haired girl with those chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and she looked so skinny. She was drowning in a pair of leggings with a large sweatshirt that appeared to be mine. Her hair was tied in a knot on the top of her head. Neither of us said a word to each other as she hiccupped. She had been crying. My heart softened, and I tilted my head down, "I have to go to work, Gabs," I said quietly, and she bit on her lip turning her head away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and I knew she wasn't sorry for showing up today but for everything. I only nodded, "I know. I was going to call you after work today, so we could talk. I'm ready." Her brown eyes met mine and I looked down at my lack of clothes. "Come in," I told her, and she nodded as she walked into the apartment. "I'll be right back," I said, and she just sat down as I went in pulling on a pair of jeans with a Durham Bulls t-shirt. Casual Friday's were my favorite.

I grabbed my tennis shoes and I went back out as Gabi let her eyes trail my body. I grimaced because I missed her in many different ways and sexually was definitely one of them. "Coach P said I couldn't practice until I talked to you because I can't focus. I can't play. I am a mess." Her voice was barely above a whisper and a straight shot to my heart. I knew she was hurting. I knew this was hard for her. Yet, I made no moves any earlier. My chest rose and fell with hurt as I went over towards her.

I sat down on the other side of the couch and I rested my elbows on my knees. I wasn't sure what to say right now because I had to go to work and I couldn't have a long conversation with her. I needed coffee if I was going to make it through this morning. Biting down on my lip, I sighed, "Tell Coach P you'll be ready to go tomorrow. If that's all you need from me." I pushed off the couch and she let out another cry. A straight shot to my heart as I closed my eyes. That sound caused my whole body to hurt. "That's not all I need from you. I…" she tried to stop the sob with her hand over her mouth. "I need you, too." I tried to hold back a chuckle, but it escaped.

Twisting around I faced her to see that she was destroyed on the inside. She was crying into her hands and she looked at me. I knew she was telling the truth, but I also knew that I deserved better than that. "I wish you would have needed me 6 months ago." I didn't wait long after that before I grabbed my shoes and my backpack before leaving.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I deserved that comment. Whole heartedly I deserved that comment. I should have needed him six months ago. I should have done a lot of things different, but I couldn't. A sob broke through my voice as the door slammed shut and I buried my face against my hands. I don't know why I came here this morning. I wasn't sleeping. I wasn't eating, and I knew I just needed to talk to Troy. I guess I forgot that he had a job that demanded his attention.

Just like I had school work that needed my attention. I just couldn't focus or breath. I was lost. I missed him. I was really glad that he knew now so that I didn't have to hide it anymore. I just needed him to end it so that I could move forward. That I could deal with my heartbreak. I rubbed my eyes as I knew Lauren was angry with me. Grey was on Troy's side. I was just stuck. My eyes took in Troy's apartment as the only time I had truly been here was for sex and to leave.

I treated Troy like complete shit for months. There was no way that he could ever actually love me again. My lips pressed together, and I exhaled before I stood up. I had a class in an hour and I had to focus. I was in medical school and a really good one at that. I interviewed at three different places, but I was pretty sure Coach P pulled some strings. Not that I didn't deserve it, but I was sure that was one of the reasons. We only had a handful of clinicals and my professors were really good about working around my schedule. I missed a few practices, but it was working out.

My body sagged with defeat as I walked back to my apartment as I walked here this morning. I pushed open the door and I found my backpack and cell phone. I debated about sending Troy a text message, but I was going to leave him alone. He was probably really angry that I showed up this early in the morning, but I just didn't know what else to do. My phone buzzed, and I quickly picked it up to only see Brooke calling me.

She had become a closer friend since that day and I had been showing her a lot more with basketball as a thanks for helping me. "Hi," I answered, and she sighed, "How are you?" she asked, and I glanced around, "I'm okay. I wish Troy and I had time to talk but he's been working, and he wasn't ready a few days ago." I told her, and Brooke sighed, "I'm sorry." She spoke softly, "I wish that I could be better help." I smiled softly, "Brooke, you've kept a really big secret for me. I still need it to stay between us on the basketball team, but Coach knows. Troy knows."

"I'm glad. You weren't yourself after that and I think Troy knowing will help." I sighed, "I'm not sure that I will ever be able to actually be myself again. That changed me. I feel guilty all of the time." I spoke, and Brooke barely said anything as what was there to say. "Do you want to get drinks tonight?" she asked. My eyes looked at the wall to see that it was Friday. Every Friday I had a standing date with Troy unless we had a game or were going to be away for a tournament.

Friday night Troy would always show up to the court and would bring coffee. It was always different every single week. It was another safe period in our relationship. After dark and Friday nights were the only times where I didn't get mad at him and he didn't ask any questions. We were just together. I think those times saved our relationship but there was no returning to that most likely, but I would show up tonight. I had too. I knew Troy wanted to talk tonight.

"I can't tonight." I told her after a moment and she sighed, "Friday night, yes, I remember." I just nodded my head not knowing what else to say. "You can do it, Gabi. I always thought that Troy would understand but I will also always support your decision. It was yours to make." My lip was raw from the constant chewing and I just nodded my head, "I get it. I'll hopefully talk to him tonight." Making my way through campus I sighed, "Brooke, maybe we can get coffee tomorrow and talk about my newly single life."

Brooke didn't say anything for a few moments before she had her words of advice, "Have some hope, Gabi. He loves you."

I just snorted. Troy Bolton may love me, but he wasn't a saint. I would be angry if he hid something like that from me. Furious. I made it even worse blaming him for taking a job that I knew was good for him and good for everything. Yet, I yelled at him. I belittled him. I made him think so much worse than it actually was. He still showed up to expo games, scrimmages, and our first game. He was so excited to watch me this year and I was robbing him that chance.

I exhaled. Fuck this.

* * *

Troy's POV

I collapsed into my chair after work that was a typical boring day. My eyes stared at the clock as Gabi didn't call me afterwards and she didn't send a text, but I knew I hurt her with that one comment. I knew she also slightly deserved it. Pushing onto my feet, I went to change into a pair of shorts with a Duke t-shirt. I slid on my tennis shoes while I picked up a basketball. I walked down the apartment steps as I did my regular Friday routine.

I would walk to Rents and then I would walk to the basketball court. I have done it every single Friday since I graduated and some Friday's she would show up and we would play. Some Friday's she wouldn't show up at all. Some Friday's we just sit on the court with each other. There never was a lot of talking but I figured that would change today. Rolling my lips together I tilted my head back as I walked the sidewalk.

Pulling my phone out, I called Grey. "Hey man," I sighed, "I just don't know what to say to her. She showed up at my place this morning and I didn't know what to say. I have never had a moment with Gabi where I didn't know what to say. From the moment we met, we have constantly been able to talk with each other. We may have been arguing but we knew always knew how to talk with each other." Grey sighed from the other end of the phone as he had a lot of these phone calls since that night.

"Are you going to the court?" I kicked a rock as I tried to talk myself out of it, but I wasn't able too. "Yes," I said stubbornly. "Just play basketball for a little bit and then maybe the conversation will just happen. She hasn't reached out to me or Lauren." I chewed on my lip, "I feel bad in a way that I should have picked up on it." I told him honestly as I neared in on Rents. "I should have saw the change. It happened right around graduation though with my job. There was a lot of change, but I should have seen it."

"Do not beat yourself up over this," Grey warned. "She kept it from you."

"I know," I told him, "I honestly know but I also love her. I also know she was probably scared. I know that she has a lot going on right now and what…for her to be six months pregnant? No way that would have been good. I'm just hurt that she didn't trust me enough to allow me to know the information. To trust her judgement. To be there for her."

"I think you just need to tell her that. It's okay if you take her back, Troy. Nobody is expecting you to turn her away. Yes, she lied to you. Yes, she probably has a story. Yes, she is absolutely heartbroken over the situation. I think you need to know the whole story before you can make a final decision." I inhaled and just nodded my head, "I will. I will try to do it tonight." I opened the door to Rents as I worked here all through college in my spare time. I loved it. I still loved it.

I ordered two coffees and when Alyssa slid me my coffees, I thanked her, and I backed away. I continued to the court in silence trying to process everything. When I got to the court she was already sitting there. I sighed as I just went to sit next to her. I handed her the cup of coffee and she thanked me with a sad nod. We both just stared at the sky ahead because the small talk wasn't appropriate. "I can't do this here." She finally said, and I tilted my head towards her.

"Why?" I asked her, and she swallowed hard. "I can't have this conversation _here._ This place is all of the _good_memories of us. This place was where we first kissed. This place is where I fell in love with you. This is my safe place with you. Just like our indoor court and Rents. Those places are safe with only good memories and if we have this conversation here then this will no longer hold just good memories. I want only good memories here." The tears were evident in her voice and I released a heavy breath. "I just want you to talk to me, B." she buried her face into her knees. My jaw tightened as I took a sip of coffee myself. I had no interest in playing basketball today. I had no interest in doing anything that figuring out where everything in our relationship went wrong when I felt like it was so right.

"How about we go back to my apartment. We can hash it out there." I told her, and she exhaled heavily before lifting her head up to look at me. "Can we sit here just a little bit longer as us? I don't know what you want to say to me, I know you have to hate me and don't want to continue this, but I just want ten more minutes of us sitting right here where I first loved you." Her words tore through my chest because I couldn't _hate _her. I could never hate her. That wasn't possible because I loved her too damn much. No, I wasn't sure where this conversation would take us. I didn't want our relationship to end but she was going to have to make me a lot of promises. My eyes looked over at her and she was still in the same clothes as this morning. Her hair braided back though with a different head band.

"I just want to clarify, that I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Gabi. I'm upset, I'm hurt, and I'm disappointed but I am not angry, and I don't hate _you_." She turned her head to catch a glimpse of my eyes. Her brown eyes softened for a moment and she just turned to look at the world again. "How are you not angry?" she whispered quietly, and I sighed as I picked at the weeds growing in our court. My fingers carefully taking care of each little strand. I rolled the blades between my fingers and sighed. "At first, I was angry. I might still have a little anger but that isn't what is feeding my emotions. Look, you don't want to talk about this here and explaining all of that will go into that." She only nodded her head in understanding that if I started, I wasn't going to stop talking.

"You know, this court," she paused, "Has seen a lot of things between us. The innocent beginning, the kissing, the constant need to be with each other, the rivalry, the love, the arguments. This one court has seen it all. I can come here, and I can feel you with me. I love it. I love that we have this one place that almost nobody else goes to because that makes it special to just us." My eyes were heavy as I thought of her words. She shook her head with a tiny smile, "This is just one thing I don't want this court to see."

She stood up slowly and I followed her as she picked up my things and we both slowly began to walk with each other. Our strides fell in sync with each other as we were both quiet until she finally decided to talk. "I think I could handle angry," Gabi said softly as we began to near my apartment, "I think angry was the emotion I prepared myself most for. The disappointment is the one I am going to have the hardest time to swallow because you know I hate disappointing. I know you have your reasons and I am sure you will tell me all of them but…" I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but I could see the fear in her eyes. The fear that she was about to lose absolutely everything.

"But what?" I asked her, my voice on edge, "But I need you to know that I love you and that I am so fucking sorry for everything. I feel like that's the best way to start but you have to voice everything, and I will tell you everything." I just nodded stiffly as I walked ahead. I pushed into my apartment as she followed. I shut the door and she put down her coffee. My jaw ticked with a bit more anger that I was staring at her and that I could see her in my line of vision, but all those other emotions trampled them.

"Like I was saying on the court, anger was the first reaction but after that, I was shocked. I was scared. I was upset with myself because I didn't see that you were going through something else. Yet, what hurt the most Gabi is that you didn't trust me to come to you with that information? Did you think I wouldn't understand? That I wouldn't be there for you? That…that fucking hurt the most. I thought through the two plus years we have been together I had earned at least that. That I had earned your trust and the thought that I just might understand what was going through your head." Tears were running down her face as she stared at me. Those brown eyes were so lost and so far away from the girl, I fell in love with.

My voice was gritty and raw as I was battling my own tears, "I fucking love you, Gabi. So, fucking much. It hurts me to breathe sometimes because I love you. I love you at all hours of the day. At all different situations. We made our relationship work for two years of both of us playing basketball. The constant travel, homework, MCATs, basketball, training, working out. We made all of that fucking work because we communicated. We found the times to be together but the moment something big happens. The moment something scary happens you couldn't even come to me. Do you know how that fucking feels?"

She shook her head, her face filling with pain, because she knew that I went to her with everything. She knew I was constantly communicating and talking with her. "I was so scared, Troy." She whispered, and I laughed, and I nodded, "I bet you fucking were. I would have been scared but I would have been there for you. I would have helped you." I told her, and she bit down on her lip, "I didn't want to have a baby right then Troy!" her words flew towards me and I shrugged, "Okay? I would have been there for you no matter what you decided Gabi! I would have been there if you wanted to do adoption. I would have been there if you wanted to have the baby. I would have been there with you while you had the abortion. I didn't give a flying fuck about that Gabi. I only fucking care about you! When will you fucking understand that?" She shook her head as if she didn't think any of the words that I said were true. She always had a hard time believing I would put her first, but I would. Always. "No, you wouldn't have thought that." She whispered, and I nodded as she struggled with her emotions and to hold everything together, "I would have."

My breathing was ragged, and I was crying now looking at her. Her sobs were loud, and it was taking everything in me to not walk across this room and bury her into my arms. To protect her from my words. To protect her from the future and the past. To just fucking keep her safe because that was all I ever wanted to do. I wanted to keep her safe. I wanted to love her. "You don't understand why…" she started to talk but I shook my head. "No, I figured it out before I went to sleep that night Gabi and I was drunk off my ass when I did! You were getting ready to start medical school. You had one more year of eligibility for basketball and you are out of red-shirt years and we both know that you couldn't do year two of medical school with basketball. This is your last year. You and I weren't married, and I just took a job. We have zero money and you have wants and dreams. I got it. I understand," I stressed to her and I saw her face pale and her whole-body slump in defeat. Nailed it. This didn't take long for either of us to figure out, but my mind did it easily. I knew her. Inside and out.

I ran my fingers through my hair and then down my jaw as I let out a large breath of air, "I understand that it was a hard spot to be in. I understand that you were scared. I understand the choices you made. I fucking understand Gabi. What I don't understand is why you didn't think for one second that I would have understand any of that? I never want you to throw your dreams and love away. You worked so fucking hard to get back onto the basketball team. We made a mistake. We took all nthe ecessary precautions, but a mistake was made. I would have listened to you, Gabi."

She turned around and went to sit on my couch. Her painful tears were still happening, and I went to lean against the wall. Gabi chewed on her lower lip and she shook her head, "You can't honestly say you wouldn't have wanted that baby if I told you I was pregnant." She whispered, and I had considered this. It crossed my mind if she had told me she was pregnant, I would have been happy. But if she would have followed up quickly with what she wanted to do and why? I would have understood in a heartbeat. Maybe, I would have had a little sadness, but I understand. This is her life that would be messed with. "Maybe I would have but I would have also listened to you. I would have saw your side of things and I would have supported you. Just like when I was looking at jobs, it was always you first. I constantly am going to put your needs above anybody else's because I love you." Her face was buried in her hands and she was wiping away tears. Her hands were shaking, and she pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. It broke my fucking heart.

"Let me ask you a question," I proposed, and I walked closer to her. I sat on the opposite couch and leaned my elbows on my knees as I wanted her to look at me. I reached forward, and my fingers found her chin and I tilted it up, so those brown eyes were looking right at me. Her brown eyes that were normally full of life, looked dead and beat. There was nothing there and that caught me completely off guard. Yet, I focused on the task at hand. "If you were graduating with a normal degree, say teaching, and we were both getting jobs. You didn't have any basketball left to play, would you still have gone and got an abortion?" I asked her quietly praying I actually knew her answer. Because if she said a different answer, this would turn into an ugly conversation.

"Absolutely not." She confirmed quickly, enough to listen to my question and know exactly what her answer already was. "The guilt eats me alive every single day knowing what I did to our child. That I did that and that I was selfish. That I put my own needs before it but I just…" That one sentence broke my heart because she had been carrying that around for over six months. Yet, it brought a surge of anger with it. I dropped my head into my hands. I wanted to be there for her but at the same time, she didn't allow me to be there for her. She refused my presence.

"Troy, I am so sorry. I should have done everything different, but it's done now, and I know there is no fixing this. I fucking messed up. You took a job so that you could be close to me and I bet you are regretting that right about now." I shook my head in my hands and I lifted it up to look at her. "That thought hasn't crossed my mind once." I told her honestly and she seemed surprised by that answer. Her brown eyes wide and she pulled on her hair gently. "I'm not giving up on this. Yes, we have plenty of shit work through. Yes, we have plenty to still fucking talk about. But you are still mine. You have always been mine and I am not going to let this get in the way of it. I'm fucking upset because you lied to me. You thought you knew what I would think and yet…you had zero clue."

"You say that now."

"No, Gabi," the tone of my voice was angry now and her eyes snapped to mine, I never got angry with her. "I would have not made a different decision then. When you told me, I was only mad that you didn't tell me. I was only mad that you hid it from me. I was only mad because you didn't let me be there for you when I would have. I would have been there every single step of the way and you wouldn't have to do that alone. That was why I was angry. It wasn't the right time for us and we both would have known that then. I would have never asked you to give up your senior year of basketball. I would have never asked you to not go to medical school to have my baby. We are stupidly young still. We have time."

She bit down on her lip until it drew blood while tilting her head forward. Her forehead almost meeting mine. "I'm just…I wasn't sure how in the hell we got into this situation. I really thought you would have never understood. That you would have begged me to keep it." She shook her head back and forth, "Gabi, I feel like you don't understand how much I know you. Deep down, I'm not ready for a kid. I want to get settled into my career. I want to make sure I am able to get further along and that I can provide for a kid. If you had decided to keep it, I would have been just as happy and would have worked harder."

Standing up, I began to pace the room. "I was so scared, Troy."

"I know you were scared. I would have been too, and I just wish that you would have told me. I would have held your hand and been there for you. I would have never let you do that alone because I cannot imagine how much you were hurting. How much you needed somebody to be there. I would have done everything for you. I would have not questioned you once." I barked with a bit louder voice than I wanted, and her body tensed up. She tried to calm her breathing and relax but she was struggling. I only wanted to fucking hold her close to me, but I kept my distance for now. The moment I wrapped her into my arms this thing was over. I was going to be gone. "You do not get to make choices for me. You do not get to know what I think. If you would have just come to me." My voice was raw, and my eyes stared at her. I blinked once, and I knew I shouldn't share this, but I was going to anyways.

"You know, I had a ring picked out." Her head snapped up to mine and her face was in disbelief. Her head was going back and forth as if my words weren't true to what she was hearing. "No," she whispered, "No, no," she continued to whisper and shake her head faster. I only nodded my head, "Yes, I had a ring picked out. I was getting ready to go pick it up and get it. I was ready to buy it and I was going to propose to you after graduation when we were supposed to go to Seaside for a week. I was going to kayak with you to our favorite spot that we spent every summer since we started going. I was going to propose to you because I love you. Because I can only imagine sharing my life with you. Because I thought we shared everything with each other." She continued to shake her head more and more as she cried. Her hands pulling at her hair and then her hands covered her face again as if she didn't want to hear any of this.

"Then we started fighting about stupid shit, like my damn job. I backed off because something was wrong, and you didn't want to go to Seaside with me. I was completely and utterly disappointed. Now, I find out about this six months later and…how do I ever know if you'll come to me when big things happen that scare you? What will prevent you from keeping shit from me? If you're willing to keep that from me for six fucking months?" I breathed, and my eyes looked at her. Her brown eyes held mine and I looked into them, deeply. Trying to find all of the answers deep within her.

"I'm so sorry that you went through that alone, but I wish you would have given me the chance. To have at least 10% of faith in me that I would choose you. That I would listen to _you_." I whispered, and she broke down again to the point that I couldn't not go over to her again. I loved her, I could only resist so long. I wrapped her into my arms and eased her onto my lap. My hands running down her body as my body hummed with electricity and a sense of calmness waved over me. "I just only ever want you to talk to me, Gabi. I want to be important to you. I want you to share those things with me. The good, the bad, the ugly, the scary. I want it all."

She rested her head on my shoulder and I just let her calm down. Her whole body shaking against me and I knew that she had done enough to her own conscious that I didn't have to be mad. She was mad at herself. She was guilty. She was most likely angry with herself. I didn't want any of that. She slowly began to calm down to the point that she was able to breath. A few hiccups echoed through my living room. "The moment I found out, I was terrified. It wasn't like I didn't want to have your baby, but it just wasn't the right time. I figured if I just had it done and then moved on it wouldn't be a big deal but…the moment it was done. I felt guilty."

Her hands wiped away the new tears that escaped, "Then you approached me, and you were so excited because you had gotten the job in Durham. I was angry because I had just done something to you and you didn't even know. So, I lashed out at the news. We never talked about Durham and it made sense for me to be angry about it. Maybe, it wasn't something to actually be angry about, but it was better than just telling you. In the moment." She clarified, and I inhaled listening to her talk. My breathing having trouble regulating.

"And I kept it up because I felt guiltier and guiltier. I wish you would have taken that job in Seattle because you do not deserve me, Troy. You deserve somebody so much better than me. I lied to you. I hurt you. I disappointed you and that hurts. It hurts to know that I disappointed you. That hurts more than anything else." My forehead rested into her hair as she continued to talk, and I just let her. She was finally talking to me and I wasn't going to stop her. "If you would have just left and we would have broken up. It would have been easier, but you kept fighting. You dug your damn heels in and you weren't going to go away. So, I told you. Yet, here we are. You are still here, and I don't fucking deserve you, Troy."

I went to say something, but she shook her head, "No. Don't say anything. You have never hidden a damn thing from me. You constantly told me about all the girls who contacted you. You constantly were there for me. You told me about all the jobs you were considering. You told me everything. You were always good to me. You never forgot anything. You met my needs and I can't even give you one damn moment to think for yourself. I do not deserve you. I never will. I will never forgive myself either for doing any of this because," she stopped and turned to face me. She was desperately trying to hold my attention. Yet, she had all of my attention.

"Because you, Troy Bolton, are my one true love. You are the man I will forever love and forever hate myself for losing." I finally shook my head, my eyebrows wrinkling due to her comment as I was confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I whispered so softly that she would be the only person possible to hear those words from my mouth, and those brown eyes held mine. A sense of surprise rising in them with a strong sense of curiosity. "You haven't lost me." A sob crumbled from her mouth and my lips pressed to her forehead. "Yes, you made mistakes. Yes, you lied to me for months. Yes, we have a lot of fucking work to do on our relationship, but we aren't over. I'm not breaking up with you over this." My arms pulled her in tightly to my body and she pressed her snotty nose into my neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Troy."

My lips pressed to her temple and I didn't say anything for a few minutes. Yes, we had a lot to do but she was also the love of my life and if I let her go because of this? I would hate myself. Yes, I'm glad I didn't propose when I had planned on it because obviously, we still had things we needed to work on. We had things that we needed to do. It was going to be a long road, but it was going to be a road that I needed to go down. She was the light to my life and fighting with her for the last six months had been awful.

I needed her.

"I have so many more questions," I whispered to her, "But I think we both need to take a step back tonight and breathe. I'm not going anywhere, and I am, and I always will be here for you. That will never change. You are still mine. You are my girlfriend. My B. My everything. I just think I need time to wrap all of this up in my head. I need to think about everything that was said and I just…I want to make sure my follow-up questions are worth asking." I told her, and she only nodded her head. The pain and the absence of my girl. "You had every single reason of why I did it, right." She told me, and I rubbed her arm as I nodded, "I know, I know you Gabi."

"I wish I would have given you a chance because _I _did _need you_." My eyes closed, and I almost didn't want to hear that. I didn't want to hear that she wanted me there, but she was too stubborn to allow me to be there for her. "It was never easy. I wanted to tell you a thousand times. I just…dug my hole and I didn't want to pull myself out of it." My lips pressed into the top of her head and I just held her against me.

"I have one rule before you walk out of this apartment tonight." I told her, she looked at me and I held her face gently with my fingers. My thumb stroked her skin and she leaned into my touch. "You have to talk to me. About everything. You can't hide anything from me because I need you to tell me everything. Every little detail and if you have a bad day or if you feel guilty one day, talk to me. I just…I just need you to talk to me."

She nodded her head, "I will. I promise." I leaned my forehead against hers and I closed my eyes. "I need you to keep that promise, Gabs. I'm not scared of listening to your feelings. I am not scared of you having opinions. I am not scared of you being such a strong woman. What I am scared of is you constantly lying to me now. Will I ever truly understand if you are telling the truth or not?" Gabi bit down on her lip again and she just nodded sadly, "I wish I didn't do this." She whispered, "Mostly, because that's the only thing I have ever lied about to you. The only thing I ever kept from you and I know it's huge and awful but…I hate that I lost your trust."

I sighed heavily myself, "I hate it, too."

* * *

**Well, well…this probably went a bit better than you guys thought. I hope you loved it! I love the response to the first chapter. I loved starting off with such chaos and that nothing is the same as it was before type of situation. I know some of you are confused on how Gabi's character could ever do that and how Troy wouldn't notice this type of thing and I get it. This is completely out of character for Gabi…which is the point. This is something she would never do but it's something she believed she had to do. I hope that was clarified a little bit in this chapter! I love listening to your thoughts about it all! **

**Thanks for the love! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Next Update: March 10****th**


	3. Q&A

Chapter 3 – Q&A

_Gabi's POV _

_Saturday, November 7__th__, 2020_

The constant rotating of my fan wasn't helping my insomnia. I chewed on my lip because Troy held me until I was completely calmed down last night, and he walked me to my car. He kissed my forehead before he walked back, and I hadn't heard from him since. My brain was still in a state of shock that he didn't want to break-up with me, he just needed time to process everything. I understood, it was a lot and it made me more upset that he didn't even have to ask why I did it. He already knew.

It upset me further because I did need him in those times after it happened. I would lay in my bed and sob because it hurt and because I was guilty as fuck. If I would have had them there? To talk to? Maybe my mind wouldn't be nearly as fucked up as it is right now. I had sent coach a text that we talked and that I felt better. That I was ready to work hard. She was glad, and I was going to go to practice before our game tomorrow.

I was hoping that Troy and I were better by his birthday in a few days. I wanted to make-up for him. I wanted to explain everything to him. I just let him get out all of his anger out and then I talked a little bit, but I knew that we got a lot of it off our chests in the very beginning. My alarm clock went off again. I pressed snooze as I pulled up my text messages and I sent one to Troy.

_G: I just wanted to text you and tell you I'm thinking about you. I love you. I am so sorry. I know I will never be able to say that enough to make up for the past several months but I am. I want to work on us and I really hope that we can. I have practice until 12:45 and then I'll be free if you want to talk again. I'll understand if you aren't ready though._

Pushing away the blankets I finally got out of bed as I changed into my work-out clothes. My compressed cut-off shirt and I slid on my blue basketball Duke shorts before slipping my feet into a pair of tennis shoes. It was a mildly warm day and I was ready to tackle it. I slipped my backup on when my phone buzzed again. I looked down afraid to see what he said back to me, but I couldn't be afraid anymore.

_T: Let's talk after practice. Pick the place and I'll meet you at 1:30. I love you, too. _

I exhaled as I just replied with Rents because the hard conversation took place last night. This would hopefully be easier. He wasn't going to break-up with me and he wasn't going to break-up with me. That was my main concern last night at the court. If he did that last night, then I was going to freak out. It may have been just a basketball court, but it wasn't something I was going to be able to handle. I walked out the door when I ran into Jade and Courtney.

"Hey! The coach said you have been sick, the past couple of days." Jade said, "Are you feeling better?" I nodded with a tight smile, "Just some stuff going on, but I am so much better." I replied even though I wasn't so much better, but I was better. "Good, we need you out there." Chewing on my lip I was worried about everything else in my life. Classes that I was falling behind in. Basketball that I needed to work harder in. Making my relationship a priority with Troy.

It all made me dizzy.

We all entered the arena with each other. Jade was a red-shirt freshman and a year younger than me. She was the only girl from the original team that I was supposed to be on. This was my fourth and final year of eligibility even though I lost a year for the five-year rule. I was just lucky enough that I was able to play. I went to my locker as I laced up my ankle braces, pulled on my basketball shoes, and tugged on my practice jersey. Most girls were still coming in when I walked to the court.

I picked up a basketball and I then got lost in the court with twenty minutes before practice. I worked on shooting, running, and just trying to get back into the swing of things. "Gabi," I stopped as I was already sweating, and Coach P was looking at me. "You look better." She told me with a nod, "Keep it up." I just nodded back at her as I went to get a drink and wipe the sweat away from my face. Chewing on my lower lip, I did my warm-ups with the girls and then we were thrown into drills.

I pushed my body harder than I had all season. I ran every down and back and was the first one back. I didn't miss and when I did, I worked twice as hard the next time to not miss. I cheered on my teammates and I was barely standing by the time practice was over. My legs were liquid, but I still pushed forward. I was not going to slack anymore. I had too much shit to do. I had to be perfect. Once the final whistle blew, we all rounded up as Coach P was grinning at me.

"You guys need to start taking notes. Gabi has been out for a few days but came back and worked harder than any of you. By twice as much. Work hard. If we're going to redeem ourselves for that championship season, then we have to work harder. You all know it too." Everybody grumbled, and Coach P pulled me aside. "Gabi, you did well today. I'm glad you talked to Troy. How is everything?" she asked quietly and away from the team.

I pulled on my shirt to find a dry spot to help wipe off my face. "Uh…it went okay. He understood why I did it. He was mostly just angry that I didn't allow him to be there for me. I feel stupid now about it, but I also was scared then. I don't know. I'm meeting up with him after practice, so he can ask, and we can talk a little bit more. He wasn't angry though. Just disappointed, which I think is harder for me." Coach P nodded in understanding. "I'm glad that he is being open to being with you." I tried to hide a smile, but I couldn't.

"That boy loves me. I always knew that, but I think this reinforced it. He isn't going anywhere." Coach P squeezed my hand. "You'll do big things, Gabi. It wasn't the time and you made a hard decision. Next time let people be there for you. You've had a really hard time the past couple of years with the trust of other people, but you know you can trust a handful of people. You can trust me. You can trust Troy. You can trust your brother. You can do all of that. Maybe it would have been harder with your parents. But you have people, Gabi. More people than you did three years ago."

I thanked her with a hug and she smiled. "Now, go talk." I walked back into the locker room as I grabbed my change of clothes with a towel as I headed for the showers. I took my time showering and when I was done, I dressed in a pair of ripped jeans with a crew neck Duke sweatshirt. I slid my converse on my feet and tied them up. Brooke was sitting at her locker when I came out. Her eyes looked up at me as all of the other girls were either on the court or had left already. "How did it go?" she asked, and I sighed sitting on the other side of her.

"It went okay. He doesn't want to break-up, but he doesn't have a whole lot of trust in me." I said with a shrug, I played with the strings on my jeans as I looked at her. "He uh…was planning on proposing to me this past summer." Tears welled in my eyes thinking of him picking out a ring, planning it, and then doing it in one of my favorite spots. Brooke looked at me with shock written on her face. "I ruined that, too. I would have been engaged to him. I would have had everything." I sat down as I buried my face into my hands as Brooke bit down on her lip.

"Gabi, you made the decision you had to make."

"He understood," I answered with a quiet voice. "I didn't even have to tell him why I did it. He already knew. If I would have just told him then nothing would have probably changed, and I would still have it all. I wouldn't feel like an awful human and I would still have the trust of my boyfriend." Brooke sighed, "I hope that you two can work it out. I don't think it'll take long for Troy Bolton to forgive you and trust you again. I think you just need to be overly honest with him."

I have a supportive smile before I stood up. "I'll talk to you later, Brooke. Thank you for everything. If Troy and I don't hang very long, do you want to do some more work?" I asked nudging my head to the court and she shook her head. "I need to study." She told me, and I nodded, "Let's do a study date then. I'll text you after I'm done with Troy." She nodded, and I began to walk out with my backpack when I stopped in my tracks. Lauren was standing outside the basketball offices with a grim look on her face. Her hair was tied up high and she was fiddling with her backpack.

"Troy said you were here," my breath faltered, and I nodded, "Why didn't you tell me, Gabs? We've been best friends forever and you couldn't even tell me?" My bit down on my lip as I avoided her gaze and then around the area, we were in. This was too public. Too many people. "C'mon," I said gently as I searched for a building for us to go into but disappeared into the library before finding an empty room and shutting the door.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want anybody to know," I told her honestly, "Only one person knew before Troy did. One person." Lauren winced at the news, "It was just her because I needed a ride. She wasn't even a friend before it happened. I was ashamed, Lo. I was embarrassed, and you are so close to Troy too. You would have told Grey and then I would have been forced to tell Troy then and I didn't want to do any of that. If I had it my way nobody would know." Lauren shook her head, "I could have kept it a secret," I shook my head again, "No, Lo, it would have put a strain on you and Grey. It would have ruined you guys. I couldn't do that to you. I ruined my own relationship with it. I was protecting everybody."

Lauren rolled her eyes, her face pained with the conversation, "You've ruined our relationship, Gabi!" she yelled, and I cringed at her voice. "I know, I'm so sorry. I ruined my relationship with you, with Troy, with Grey. I've ruined all of my relationships and for some reason, Troy still wants to be with me. For some reason, Grey texted me this morning and checked in on me when I have been nothing but shitty to all of you."

She laughed and nodded, "Yea, this is shitty. You were a shitty friend. If that was me I would have come to you!" I chewed on my lip and I nodded, "I know you would have. I wanted to come to you, but it was all going back to telling Troy. I couldn't tell Troy. I regret it. I do, I really fucking regret it, but I was scared. I didn't want to see Troy beg for me to keep it because I probably would have and then I wouldn't be in medical school and I wouldn't be playing basketball. I would have hated it."

"Troy would have _never _asked you to do that." She said quietly, and I must have been the only one who doubted Troy in that situation. I lowered my head into my hands and I tried to hold back a cry. It released anyways, and Lauren sat on the other side of me. "I know that now but then I was scared. He had just graduated and took a job. We didn't have money and I was scared that it was going to be exciting for him. The next step in our lives."

Lauren didn't say anything for a minute and she shook her head, "Do you even know him?" I bit down on my lip shaking my head, "Apparently not in that aspect. I can tell you so much about Troy Bolton but apparently, our future and how I think he'll react to things isn't one of them." Lauren swallowed hard, "He told me he told you about the proposal."

"That hurt. I think out of everything, that hurt the most. That I scared him away from doing that. That he knew something was wrong and that I prevented him from wanting to take that step with me. That he had it all planned out and that I ruined it. I fucking ruined it." I couldn't breathe as Lauren leaned against me. "He asked me to help pick out the ring and he knew every single quality of you. He knew everything about you, Gabi. I highly suggest if you are going to make this relationship work, you need to learn everything about him." My mouth was like sandpaper and I looked at her. "What about us?" I asked, and she sighed.

"I don't know, Gabi. You pulled so far away from me, I don't know if we can fix us." I lowered my head and I just nodded because I deserved all of this. I will forever deserve all of this that was happening. "I don't want to throw away our friendship, Gabi. I just…I'm sad that you didn't think I could be there for you. I get it, you were protecting yourself. You were scared. I just wish you would think more highly of everybody around you. I wouldn't judge you for something like that. I wouldn't judge you." I nodded, "I never thought you would judge me. It was just not wanting to put my burdens on the people I love. After I was done, I was really guilty though."

I was quiet for a minute as Lauren was just staring at me. "I thought once I did it then it would be over and done with. I would let everything go back to normal but every single time I looked at Troy, I felt guiltier. I was mad that he didn't take a job somewhere else because then I had to see him every single day. I had to feel that rush of guilt every time I looked at him. So, I pulled away from him which naturally meant I pulled away from you and Grey. I hated myself for it and the longer it went on the more I hated everything. The more pressure I put on myself. The more I couldn't stand hurting all of you. I was just hoping that everything could go back to normal but instead, I was grieving and angry. I was sad and emotional, and I couldn't tell anybody why."

"But you could have!" she yelled, and she pulled at her hair. "I know that now. I know that Troy would have been okay with it and that's all great now, but it doesn't give me back the last six months that I made the mistakes. Yes, maybe, I don't know Troy as well as I thought I knew him but…fuck. Lauren, I didn't make any of my choices lightly. It ate at me daily and there were so many times that I was just going to tell all of you but then I would have to admit my mistakes and saying it out loud was even harder than just dealing with it." My chest rose and fell with anger and I couldn't breathe. I was fighting back sobs and I looked at Lauren.

"Admitting to any of you what I did make me anxious. It made me want to just run away from everything because that was Troy's baby. That was my baby. Our baby together and it was made on one of the happiest days of our lives together. It wasn't like I wanted to do it. I had to do it. I had to do what I needed to do for me and at the time I just didn't want anybody to know. I am lost. I don't have my friends anymore. My boyfriend doesn't trust me, rightfully, and I am so fucking sorry to everybody." I bit on my lip, "I am so fucking sorry. I ruined everything."

Lauren took a step forward and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I just wish sometimes that you weren't as independent. That you would just allow people to make their own decisions. That you would go to people who fucking love you so much. He loves you. I love you. Grey loves you. We all love you so much and if you would have come to us we would have all understood. Troy would have held your hand, I would have been there when Troy couldn't, and Grey would have done everything to support Troy." I just held onto her and she sighed, "You're just so damn stubborn and I am so sorry that you went through that by yourself. I wish you would have let us."

I pulled away and wiped away my tears, "I wish I would have too."

Lauren just nodded, "I think we'll grow close again in time, I just…I'm sad Gabi." I nodded, "I understand. I don't deserve any of you and I tried to tell Troy that, but he wouldn't listen." Lauren gave a small smile with a tiny nod, "Yea, we told him that he shouldn't, but he loves you so fucking much. His love for you never wavered. Troy told Grey and the first thing he said was that he wanted to go after you, comfort you, he loves you. If you let him, he'll be okay. He'll learn to trust you again. I will too."

I just hugged her tightly. "I love you, Lo."

"I love you too, Gabs, "

* * *

I wiped my hands on my jeans as I walked into Rents. Lauren told me that Troy was just going to wait for me there and he knew that she was taking up my time. I walked in and he was sitting in our typical booth reading something on his laptop. He looked up and he spotted me, his eyes taking everything in. Going from my shoes all the way to the top of my head before our eyes held each other. A tiny smile appeared on his face and I felt my stomach warm with happiness.

He doesn't hate me.

I walked over and slid into the booth across from him. "How was Lauren?" he asked quietly, those blue eyes capturing all of my attention. I stared at him and I shrugged my shoulder, "All of my answers will never be good enough for anybody." I said quietly, and Troy looked at me with hard eyes and a tick in his jaw. "They are good enough for me." I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I tore my eyes away from him. "She said that I should really get to know you because when you were trying to pick out my ring that you knew every quality, every thought, everything and now I feel stupid. Like I never gave you the same attention you gave to me. That makes my heart hurt." I said to him and Troy shut his laptop, his hand reaching across from mine. His thumb stroking my skin.

"B, baby, you were stretched thin. Basketball, medicine, working at the hospital for those patient contact hours. We hardly spent time together those two years. I mean, we did but I had more time with you than you had with me…does that make sense?" I shook my head no and Troy sighed, "I learned all about you from just watching. I always watch. From the moment we met, I watched you. I learned about you. How do you think I know you want an Iced Vanilla Latte with an extra shot right now? Because I watch, and I learn. I see you do things and I just pick up on them. I've always been a watcher." He bit on his lip and he tilted his head to the side. "Your brain doesn't ever stop. You are constantly thinking about everything you need to be doing. When I'm around you, I can only think and look at you."

"Yea, but I should be more mindful of everything. If I would have asked you questions, learned about your wants and needs…I didn't give you the time of day that you did for me. I feel awful." His fingers locked with mine and his eyes took me in again. "You, Gabriella, are a very independent woman and I never want to take that from you. Yes, I wish you would have come to me. That you would have allowed me to be there for you but in the moment, I can understand where your head was. We never had a conversation about it."

"But you've told me time and time again that you'd always put me first. Always." He smiled and nodded, "Yea, I'm glad you've finally accepted those words." My eyes took him in, his chopped hair that was styled back with a cotton t-shirt with Durham Bulls pasted on the front. His biceps were hugged by his t-shirt and the veins in his forearms were protruding. My mouth watered because it had been months since we had good sex. Since we made-out. Since we just held each other without a barrier.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him and he shook his head, "It's okay," he whispered back. "I would say we should spend more time together and find our way back but…your schedule is ridiculous right now." I cracked a tiny smile with a nod. "Yea, it's a bit crazy right now." Rolling my lips together I glanced at the table. Troy shifted, "Iced vanilla latte?" he asked me, and I just nodded with a smile because he always got my coffee order right. Always.

Troy went up to the counter and I could only admire him in his jeans. They hugged his ass and fuck, I missed him. He laughed, and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. I couldn't stop a tiny smile on my face watching him and when he turned around and caught me staring. A smirk rose to his lips and I felt my face flush with heat. I turned around to face the front again as I played with my fingers before a coffee cup landed in front of me with a purple straw and then I felt his lips near my ear.

"Mmm…glad to know these jeans still turn you on." His warm breath caused goosebumps down my back. I pulled away and he smiled before sitting across from me again. "I know you have more questions," I said quietly, and he nodded sadly. "I do." He said honestly. His eyes were hesitant, and he sighed, "Are you really not mad that I took the Durham job?" he asked me, and I finally let a small smile cross my face. "No," I spoke honestly. "I was actually excited initially, that you didn't have to go somewhere else and that we could be together. It is a good job and I am so proud of you." His eyes flickered to mine and I reached across to thread our fingers together.

"Well, that's really good to know." Troy said with a tiny smile, "It was it really the same day?" Troy asked me, and I nodded, "The next day." I said, "I spent the whole day in bed and I still didn't feel good the next day, but you were so happy. I let you talk first, but I felt so guilty. I was terrified, and I could have never ruined your happiness at that moment with my news. I almost told you that day because of the guilt and anger towards myself but I just…I snapped at that. It felt safer."

His thumb ran over my fingers and I took a deep breath. "You were so angry." He whispered, and I nodded, "I was. Most of that anger was at me though." Troy just nodded, "Why did you always come over at night?" he asked turning his head and I sighed. "I missed you. You never really wanted to talk at night, so it felt safe. Then we just fell into a routine with it. You wouldn't ask questions. We both got to have each other, and that was it."

"I would always miss you more after those nights," Troy said with a hint of sadness coming over his face. "Because when you came to me, I knew that you missed me. That you still wanted me. I knew you weren't seeing other people and I don't know. I just wanted you during the daylight as well. I wanted you during all hours." The lump in my throat grew as my tongue turned to sand paper. "I'm sorry," Troy just shrugged his shoulders. "We can't turn back the clock. Who helped you?" my cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"A freshman on the basketball team. She's now a sophomore. She was there for me." Troy grimaced and turned his head away. His jaw ticked a few different times and I then saw the tears in the corner of his eyes. My stomach twisted, and I felt my gut wrench with anguish. I wasn't sure I would be able to handle him crying right now. I just wasn't sure I could do it. "Fuck," he muttered as he rubbed the palms of his hand into his eye socket. "I think that's what hangs up the most for me." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "That I wasn't there for you. That you did that alone. If you chose to or not…it hurts me. I can't imagine you alone, in pain, in that emotional state, and if fucking tears me apart that I couldn't be there."

I went to say I something, but he shook his head, "I would have held your hand, I would have laid with you in bed, fuck, Gabs, I would have done absolutely anything you wanted me to do. Held you, cried with you, and just protected you from everything. I think that's what I get the most upset about." I squeezed his hand and he had two tears run down his face, but he quickly wiped them away. I got up and I went to sit next to him. Mostly, because I couldn't handle seeing his tears. If I was next to him, I could just hold him. "I wish I could change so many things, but I can't. I know you would have been there every step of the way and would have done anything I needed. I know. I wish…" he squeezed me close to him and he buried his face into my hair.

"I wish original me would have known that you would have understood because it would have saved so much heartbreak." Troy squeezed my knee, "We are going to get through this. You've answered any question without hesitation and you are open with me now about it. It might be six months late but…I'm here. You're here. I just…I need you in my life." I rubbed my lips together and I kissed his jaw. "I need you, too. I may not act like it sometimes, but the past six months have been me trying to convince myself I don't need you and I couldn't do it. That's why I would come around because I fucking missed you."

"Can I take you out on a date tonight?" he asked looking up at me with pure want in his eyes. I nodded my head, "Yes, please, can we do it kinda later though? I need to study and do a ton of homework for the rest of today." Troy nodded his head, "Yea, we can do a late dinner and maybe a movie at my place?" he asked, and I smiled with a tiny nod. "As long as I get to cuddle with you on your couch." Troy grinned with a nod, "Yea, absolutely."

There was a beat of silence and I inhaled softly before I rubbed my thumb over his hand. "Troy, you can be upset with me still. We don't have to move fast or anything. I hid something from you for six months and you were barely angry with me. You just…accepted it but you have the right and I would never be upset with you. I just…I don't want us to be building something false because you never were truly angry or upset." I said, and he gave a little flicker of a smile.

"I've been angry, B. I drank every single night since you told me until I blacked. I've cried. I've yelled. I've gone through a ton of emotions, but I am not going to get physically angry with you. You made a mistake. You owned your mistakes. Gabs, I just wanted to know why you were angry with me and yes, it wasn't what I thought it was and yes, we still have a ton to work out, but it starts with dating again. It starts with finding time for each other. It starts now. I'm not going to fume for the next several weeks because it won't change anything." He paused while his fingers brushed mine and he made our eyes connect, "It doesn't change that I love you. I'll never stop loving you. So being angry with you for weeks over something that we can't change is pointless."

I shook my head, "I seriously do not deserve you." I whispered, and he shook his head, "No, we both have made mistakes in our relationship. We've both lied. We've both had our moments. You know this. It doesn't matter how big or how little. We all make mistakes. We learn. Just from this one thing you've learned more about me. About your friends. Your coach. You've learned and that's all I care about." I glanced up at Troy and his blue eyes were looking down at me. His eyes fell to my lips and it had been over a week since my lips touched his. Too fucking long.

"I want to take this slow with you, but I can't," he whispered before his lips crashed onto mine. I twisted myself in his lap until my knees hit the back of the booth with my thighs on the outside of his. Our lips tangled together and his hands gripping the side of my body. I pulled back because we were in Rents and I let my forehead fall against his. Those blue eyes were full of want but I knew he was pushing that back down. I pulled my lip into my mouth and I smiled softly, "I miss you."

He squeezed his eyes, "I am so glad to hear you say those words." I smiled kissing him softly this time before I left his lap. "I have to go get homework done. Pick me up at 8?" he nodded, and I bent over one more time for one more kiss. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. He smiled, "I love you, too." I disappeared from Rents with my coffee cup in hand trying to figure out how I was so lucky to get him. I made a big mistake, he shouldn't even think about taking me back.

Biting down on my lip, I called Brooke and she agreed to meet at my apartment. Once I got back I began to unload all of my books and papers as I really had to hit it hard tonight. I had a test next week with finals around the corner during basketball season. I exhaled as we were off to the Bahamas for our big Thanksgiving trip. Brooke walked through my door and I smiled, "Hey," I called as I went over calculations again and made sure that I had it all accurate.

"Hi, how did the conversation with Troy go?" she asked, "Good." I said with a shrug, "Better than I could ever have imagined. He doesn't want to break up, he just wants me to talk to him and tell him everything. He just wants us to be a stronger couple. I think I am mostly waiting for the other shoe to drop, y'know?" Brooke nodded her head, "I think that's fair, but I also think he wouldn't hold things back from you either." I just shrugged my shoulders as I focused in on my homework.

Hours passed before I looked up towards Brooke who was typing away on her laptop. My eyes caught the time in the corner of the stove and I smiled as I couldn't wait to just spend time with Troy tonight. It was long overdue, and I honestly hoped that he would let me sleep over tonight. Not have sex, just to intertwine my body with his and hold on tight. I switched to another subject when my phone buzzed next to me.

Grey's picture popped up and I hesitantly answered the phone call. "Hey Gabs," I smiled as it sounded like the old Grey. "Hi, what's up?" I asked him, "I just wanted to check in on you. Lauren said you guys talked this morning and she was pretty beat up over it." I played with my pencil and I didn't say anything for a few moments. "Yea, we talked. It was hard, and I knew that was going to be the second hardest person to keep the secret from, but I didn't want her to ruin your guys relationship."

Grey sighed, "I know everybody has probably told you this but you gotta let people decide for themselves, Gabi." I bit down on my lip and I wish I could just go back and fix it all, but I couldn't. I was just going to try my best to do better. Be better. "I know." I said quietly, "I know I ruined and didn't let anybody think for themselves, but I have to move forward. If Lauren doesn't want to be my friend any more than she doesn't have to be."

"Lauren will come around. I just…I just think you have to be careful with Troy. You can't break his heart again, okay? Be honest with him. Love him. He was in pain these past several months because he just didn't understand why you were so angry at him. I know he knows now but that doesn't mean that something else will cause that to switch up." I bit down on my lip and I just nodded, "I understand. I feel bad, but I also know that I will and can do better."

"I sure hope so, G."

I smiled as I looked down at my calendar, "Grey," I spoke as I looked over at Brooke with a tiny smile forming at my lips, "How would you feel about helping me throw a surprise birthday party for Troy?" I asked, Grey, laughed, "Now that sounds like a good ass time. Let me see what I can do. You study. Troy said you two were going on a date tonight." I smiled, "Yea, he really is all about giving me another chance."

"Everybody deserves a second chance, G. Everybody."

* * *

I tugged on my jeans with a tank-top and a pull of leather jacket. A knock at my apartment door sounded as I grabbed my backpack and moved across to swing it open to reveal Troy in a pair of snug jeans on his hips with a soft Duke t-shirt that was worn and tattered. I grinned, "Hi," I said, and his eyes went down my body all the way to my eyes as those blue eyes were full of want. "Hey," he said, and I pulled him into my arms and then I pressed a kiss onto his lips.

"C'mon, let's go get some dinner." He said picking up my backpack, he grunted, "Damn, B, what the hell is in here?" I laughed, "Study material. I don't plan on leaving you apartment too fast tomorrow." I said with a wink and his face faltered and I shook my head. "No, not like that, I just…I miss you. I miss cuddling with you. We don't have to have sex tonight, but I just want to spend the night. I figured that would be okay since I typically fall asleep during movies anyways."

Troy cracked a tiny smile not being able to deny that I do always fall asleep during movies, "That sounds nice. What time do you have practice tomorrow?" he asked as we both slipped into his car. "Not until tomorrow night. Late practice. We leave Monday for our next game." I told him, and Troy nodded, "I just want you to know that I am thankful for you being understanding," I said as I fiddled with my hands and Troy sighed softly, "We can hash this out over and over again, Gabi. I am just going to give you the same answers. The questions I have, I will ask. I am not angry. I am just disappointed and that won't disappear until I can trust you again. Until I know that you come to me for everything."

I squeezed his hand and I just nodded because from the sound of it, he didn't want to continue that conversation. "How is your job going?" I asked him as I wanted tonight to be about Troy. I wanted tonight to be me learning all about him because I had spent the last six months trying to push him away. "It's going really well. I really love it." He said glancing over towards me. "I am getting to become in charge of more things. Helping players learn how to communicate with the media and they are thinking I'll be in charge of the social media pages next year." I grinned, "Troy, I am so happy for you."

He squeezed my hands as he pulled into a little place that we both loved to come too. We got out and walked hand in hand towards the restaurant. "I am so excited that you have a job that you love. I should put out that I would have been happy no matter what you chose." Troy smiled softly as we walked in waiting behind another couple to be seated. "I wouldn't have been happy anywhere else." He told me, and his lips pressed to my forehead.

Once we were at the front of the line Troy flashed two fingers and he was instantly recognized. The girl was probably in college as she ogled him up and down. Troy became pretty famous after the first final four, an Elite 8 appearance, and then finally winning it all his senior year. He was the center of the Duke Devils basketball team. I tugged on Troy a little bit more, but it only caused a smirk to rise over his lips because he made it known to every single girl to every interact with him that he was seeing somebody.

That didn't stop half of those bitches though.

She took us to the back table and we both sat down as neither of us truly needed a menu. I ordered a glass of wine while he had a beer. We both flashed our IDs and the waitress walked away. Troy leaned across the table, "The off season is fairly slow right now, but I am learning a lot. I can't wait until I finally get to share my days with somebody again." His eyes pierced mine and I smiled, "I just hope you don't miss study Gabi because she is in full force. Medical school is zero jokes."

"I'm here to help you," he told me, "Always." I couldn't stop my wide spread grin because Troy and I were really good study partners and I could only imagine how well he would help me. "Good, because with everything coming up, I want to be able to make time for you but that might be the only way how." Troy smiled, "You know that I'm okay with that." I bit down on my lip, "Do you still want me to celebrate your birthday with you?"

Troy's lips flatlined and he shook his head, "Gabi, I want to spend every day with you. Especially my birthday." I knew I was frustrating him to a point, but I just didn't want to cross lines yet. I just nodded, "I just don't want to overstep my welcome, Troy. I don't want to do anything to scare you away because for the past six months that's all I have been trying to do and I fucking hate it." Troy let a brief pained smile cross his face and he nodded. "Yes, I know. I am vividly remembering the past six months of my life and they were horrible."

"Why did you never just let me go?" I asked him and he took a minute as he pressed his lips together tightly. His hands wrapped around his beer before our food was sat in front of us even more delaying his answer before he met my eye. His blue sparkling eyes looked at me and a tentative smile crossed his lips.

"Because, I was convinced that I could change your mind and that you would see that I was doing it because being here was making me happy. That if I left you here that I would be so unhappy. I didn't make a selfless decision, Gabi. I made a selfish one. I need you. Every single day. I need your smile, your laugh, and you fucking beautiful brown eyes. I need you. When I tell you that you are my number one, it's because I'm a fucking selfish man and it's you. It's only you that I want in my life." He took a sip of his beer as I was pressed back against the booth.

He shook his head for a brief moment before he chuckled slightly, "You rocked my world, Gabi. I never left because I still needed you. If I was any sane man I would have left months earlier, but I am not a sane man. I am a man in so fucking deep that I can't see past you. I can only see you in my future and by God…you are going to be in my future. I never left because my love for you kept me close." I didn't have any words but I could only look at him. My eyes connecting with his and I cleared my throat as I swallowed on the lump that just wouldn't go away.

"The reason I kept coming back?" I voiced roughly, his eyes coming to mine, "Because I was just as selfish." He shrugged his shoulders as if we both knew that deep down, we both needed each other badly. We were both just too proud to admit it.

* * *

Troy's POV

My fingers brushed through her hair as her head rested on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep within the first thirty minutes of the movie but that was something I was used to by now. Our bodies were covered up by a blanket while I breathed in her deep amber smell that had a bit of a floral string to it. It was intoxicating along with her vanilla shampoo that she used. My lips pressed into her hair while my phone buzzed against my chest.

_Grey: How did tonight go?_

He knew I was nervous for tonight. I was nervous because what if things were tension filled and awkward. What if we could never get back to our old relationship that we loved and wanted? Yet, the moment I picked her up, I knew everything was going to be okay. We talked about a few different things but for the most part, we were relaxed. We both had laughs and she asked a lot about me. We talked about my job. We talked about things in the past six months that we both wished the other would have been there for.

_Troy: It went really well. She's asleep on top of me right now. We watched a movie so that was to be expected. _

The credits began to roll across the screen as I turned my TV off and I easily scooped her up into my arms. She nestled her head right into my chest and I couldn't help but pull her tighter to my chest. I fucking missed her so much. I only wanted her to be right there every night. I knew I had to take it slow for a little bit, but I knew it wasn't going to be too long before I was asking her to move in with me. I gave zero fuck about her apartment. I wanted her in my bed every single fucking night.

I wasn't sure if that was because if I kept her closer to me then she wouldn't keep things from me. I still wasn't sure why in the world that she never asked me, told me, or confided in me within the first couple of weeks. I inhaled deeply as I tugged her closer to me again. I couldn't get her close enough if I even tried. She muttered in her sleep and I kissed her forehead. My phone buzzed on my chest while picked it up to look at it.

_Grey: Sounds about right. I'm glad it went well. Lauren is still torn up about it. I get why she didn't tell Lauren though. Especially if she didn't want to tell you. If she told Lauren, Lauren would have had to tell me and that would have ruined a lot of relationships. _

I rubbed my face as I understood that part. I just don't understand why she didn't tell me. I was going to get caught up on it over and over again for quite some time. I guess, if I stuck myself in her shoes I would understand the fear of if I did ask her to keep it. Yet, I would never ask her to put her dreams on hold or never do them. It's not like we can't have a baby together in the future. I groaned frustrated before I looked at his text again.

_Troy: It all would have been a non-issue if she would have just told me. _

I plugged my phone in and turned off my light as I snuggled tightly with her in my bed. Ignored the next buzz of my phone and I just held onto her. Because at least I had her now.

* * *

Her sobs woke me up as she had somehow pulled out of my arms, I pushed up on the bed as I reached over for the lamp as I turned it on. "Gabi?" I asked quietly but she cried out again while she wrapped her arms around herself. It's when I realized she was dreaming. "I'm sorry," she cried out and I gently pulled her up and kissed on her face. "B, baby, it's just a dream." I whispered as I took in her tear strained face as I tried to get her to wake up from her dream.

"Gabi," I said a little louder as I stroked her face and then her eyes opened with alert and a sob cracked from her throat. I hugged her to my chest and I rocked her gently back and forth. "I'm sorry," she cried again, and I pressed my lips to her forehead. "What's wrong?" I whispered, and she began to calm down, but her fingers were still clutched around my t-shirt and I knew she wasn't letting go for a while. "I have these dreams of the baby asking me why over and over again." She whispered, and my heart cracked in half.

For six months she had been having nightmares.

For six months there was nobody there to comfort her.

For six fucking months.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry." I just rocked her in my arms until she was relaxed again, "I hate that you did this alone for so fucking long," I whispered quietly into her ear, "I hate that you didn't stay the night all those times because of this. I hate it." She tilted her head back and I wiped away tears from her face. "I'm sorry." I told her again and she shook her head, "I hate it, too." I kissed her softly and I laid her back down. She wrapped her arms around my neck while she kept me close.

"The baby is just asking me why I did it over and over again but this time you were there." I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "And you just kept asking me why, why I would ruin our relationship and why I would do this to you. That you wanted that baby." I shook my head, "I'm not mad at you for choosing what you thought was best. I am not. I know why, and I understand why." I whispered to her quietly. I could feel her heart racing next to me and I just kissed her forehead softly. I just wanted her to calm down.

"I feel so guilty." She whispered. "B, baby," I rotated so I could see her eyes and I tilted her face to look right at me. "You would have been full of regrets if you went down the mom path before you were ready." I reminded her gently, "If you weren't able to do med school and you didn't get your last year of basketball that you worked so fucking hard for…you would have regretted it. I know you would have loved our baby so much as well, but you would have never completely fulfilled your needs in life before going down that path."

Her bottom lip trembled, and those brown eyes looked at me with an intensity that made my stomach crawl. I let my thumb traced her bottom lip and I placed a tender kiss there. "You were brave. You had to be selfish. You had to do what you had to do, and nobody can get mad at you for that." She pulled on my shirt again and I just held her close to my body. I let my chin rest on her head as I held her in my arms. "Please promise me you'll tell me. Please." I whispered, "I want to be there for you and I can't go through this again. I can't watch you in pain knowing that you've had to handle this on your own for so many months."

"I will, I promise, I'm so sorry." She whispered into my chest and I just nodded holding onto her. "I don't want you to be guilty anymore, B. You did what you had to do. I would have been nothing but encouraging and supportive. Please, understand that." She kissed my chest and I just held her until she fell asleep and eventually, I fell asleep myself.

* * *

_Sunday, November 8__th__, 2020 _

Gabi's POV

I woke up still pressed firm against Troy's chest as I remember the look of worry on his face last night when he woke me up from my nightmare. It was a constant nightmare I had along with all of the guilt that I had. He held me tight to him until I was ready to talk, and I could see the hurt in his eyes because that I was doing this alone. It was taking a while before it was getting through my head that he was only upset because I did it alone.

He hated that I dealt with all of these emotions alone. He hated that he couldn't support me. I inhaled softly as I kissed his chest softly before I pulled out of his grasp. I was still in my jeans and shirt from last night. I took my jeans off and I slipped one of Troy's shirts on as I went into the kitchen to brew coffee. I then opened his fridge and peered in before I pulled out eggs and fruit with a loaf of bread to make breakfast for the two of us.

Moving around the kitchen I couldn't help but think to his constant understanding and how much I didn't deserve that. I couldn't keep anything from him though. I had to be open with him from now on because I couldn't handle the pain I was seeing in his features. I hated that he didn't trust me, and he was full of disappointment. I hated that I could wake him up how I wanted to wake him up because he wanted to take this slow and make sure we were with each other.

It was all my fault, though.

A heavy breath left my mouth as I made over easy eggs when a pair of arms wrapped around my neck easing me back gently against his solid chest. His lips buried in my hair, "Morning baby," he whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes to his voice as I felt his warm body wrap me up tightly. "Morning," I said softly as he pulled back to grab two mugs from his cabinet. I finished the eggs as Troy took over the role of toast making as I made him three eggs and I made myself two.

He made each of us toast while I just put the bowl of fruit between us while we slid into the barstools with our breakfast. Troy perfectly made my morning coffee and I thanked him with a peck on the lips. He was shirtless in a pair of gym shorts while he sent me a tiny smile, "I'm glad we didn't lose that touch," he said nudging his head towards the kitchen. I smiled as I sipped on my coffee. "I'm going to work out after this…" he said quietly, and I nodded, "I'm going to get a start on studying. I have so much homework to get done. A few projects to start and of course studying."

"Yea, I'll work-out and then run to the grocery store so I can meal prep for this week. What time is practice tonight?" he asked as we both ate our breakfast. "6:30," I said, "I'll probably go back to my apartment tonight because I have class pretty early tomorrow morning." Troy rolled his lips together and nodded, "I'll leave behind my class schedule." I told him with a smile and he gave a smile back. "We play at home Thursday night." I mentioned casually, and Troy chuckled.

"Your game schedule is in my phone." A small smile crept up onto my face, "I told you, I was excited to see almost all of your games. I'm going to try my damn hardest to be at all of your away games. I already booked my ticket to the Bahamas." He said, and I couldn't stop my full-blown smile coming over my face. "Serious?" I asked, and he nodded as he finished his last bite before taking a sip of coffee. He leaned in close to me before leaning into my ear. "I'm enjoying this year with you, babe. It's all about you."

I shook my head, "No. Troy, this year needs to be about us." His face softened, and he pulled me into a breathtaking kiss. His lips on mine and he gently eased me into his lap. His erection pressed into my leg as it had been a few weeks, but I knew he wasn't going to let this get too far this morning. "We're going to be okay, baby. We're going to make it through this." I smiled resting my head to his forehead, "Thank you for breakfast," Troy eased me back to my chair to finish my breakfast. I quickly scarfed it down as Troy went to get ready.

He came back out with his gym back with a long sleeve Duke t-shirt on with a pair of shorts. His feet stuffed into a pair of worn gym shoes. He then leaned up behind me pressing his lips to my cheek. His stumble rubbing against me as his hand slid on the counter. "Use it whenever," he said as he put a key to his apartment down on the counter. I twisted in my chair to face him with surprise written on my face. Amusement sparked his and he pulled his fingers to my chin tilting my face backwards to make sure our eyes locked, "No secrets. No bullshit. I'm open with you Gabs, that means my door is too."

"How long are you going to make me wait to have sex with you again?" I asked with a whisper and his timber laugh fell from his mouth as he tilted his head back, "Not that long. I just didn't want to jump right back into our relationship like that. I want to make sure we have a solid foundation. Sex with you will always cloud my judgement on anything." He said with a wink and I laughed before I kissed him again. "I love you," my voice spoke as I rested my head onto his shoulder. He pressed his lips into my hair and he let out a heavy breath. "I love you so much, B."

* * *

**So sweet. I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I know I am enjoying writing this story! Lots of emotions to play with! **

**Please let me know what you guys think! I love reading those reviews! **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Next update: March 24****th**


	4. Birthday Celebrations

Chapter 4 – Birthday Celebrations

_Tuesday, November 10__th__, 2020_

Gabi's POV

I twisted the key in the lock for the very first time very early in the morning. I had class at 8 and I knew he had to be at work at 8:30 so I wanted to surprise him early. I quietly entered his apartment while I shut the door behind me. The lock turned back into place as I dragged the balloons in behind me while I quietly let them go. I sat his favorite breakfast and coffee on the kitchen counter while I set his present out.

My eyes surveyed my work that only took five minutes as the balloons drifted throughout his living room and kitchen. My eyes peered at his bedroom door that was closed as I smiled glancing down at my leggings and sweater with a pair of Converse. I had practice after classes until almost 8 pm but I still had plans for us tonight. I quickly kicked my shoes off before I snuck into his bedroom. I shut the door quietly as I took him in.

He was laying on his stomach with one arm tucked underneath his head. The other was curled up next to him as the blankets were rumpled and only pulled to just above his waistline. His back muscles taunted me. A smile pulled to my lips as it was 6:45. I crawled into the bed as I straddled him, and I rubbed his back up and down. My fingers kneading into his back as he let out a moan of noise, I giggled as I tilted down and pressed my lips right above his ear, "Happy birthday, baby." A smile tugged onto his face, but his eyes remained closed.

"Did you use that key?" he questioned with his rough voice full of sleep still. I laughed as I nodded, my lips pressing into his cheek, "Yup. I sure did. Figured I should choose your birthday to use it for the first time." Troy finally let his eyes open and sleep filled them, "Hi," I whispered as I rolled onto my side and he quickly tugged me against his body. "23…you're old," I said, and he laughed pushing me backward on the bed. "You'll be joining the 23 club in three weeks. Better be careful." I laughed as I kissed him softly.

"Thank you," he whispered, and I wrapped my body around him while I kissed him harder. He rolled me onto his body as I straddled him while my lips meshed with his. His hands gripping my hips to keep me close to him. "I love you," I whispered pulling back as both of us were trying to breathe again. His blue eyes flickered over my face while his thumb ran down my cheek. "I love you, too." He kissed me softly again.

"C'mon," I said as I tugged his hand gently and I pulled him out of bed. He was only in his Calvin Klein boxer briefs framing his ass and it made me want to push him back down into the bed. We went out into the living room and I heard his rumble of a laugh. His arms pulling me back against him and his lips pressing into my neck. "Did you do this for me?" he whispered, and I laughed nodding, "Yea, I did." His eyes were looking at the balloons and then landed on the coffee. One arm kept me snug against him while the other hand reached out for his coffee.

He took a drink of his coffee and he looked at the breakfast, "I love it, thank you." I turned in his grasp and I let my head rest against his chest. "I'm just lucky that I am right here. That you are letting me be right here because trust me, T. I absolutely never thought you would let me be here again. To celebrate with you." He exhaled, and he only kissed the top of my head. "Trust me, I want you here. I've always wanted you here. I just hope I have all of you here now." His eyes pierced mine and I exhaled at his words and I nodded.

"You have all of me, Troy. No more lies." He gave a faint smile before nodding, a serious look overcoming his face as those blue eyes looked directly at me. Keeping me to my word as if I broke it there would be no more us. I was on my second chance and I couldn't fuck this up. "No more lies." Biting down on my lip I looked at his present and then back up to him. The air growing anxious as he took another drink of his coffee. "I'm sorry," I spoke with my nerves hitting the top. Troy looked at me with a shake of his head, "Nothing to be sorry about. I know that we have to get through all of this, but I really appreciate all of this." He said waving his arms around. I bit down on my lip as he tugged me closer to him while his thumb did a pattern of my lip.

"I love you, G. I am so happy that you told me everything…finally. That I have you in my life fully again. Don't beat yourself up. Please," I breathed with a tiny nod, my eyes closing, and he just held me close to his chest. My arms tucked against him, "What time do you get out of practice today?" he asked into the top of my hair, "About 8," I said with a loud sigh of annoyance. He chuckled as he found my lips again, a soft kiss against my lips.

"9 tonight…how about you come over and I'll have some dinner ready for the both of us." I bit down on my lip gently while I glanced up at him because I had a test tomorrow, but I wanted to be with him tonight. I took in a deep breath while my eyes held his, "Yea, I'll be here but I have to get some studying done." I said with a sigh and Troy nodded, "I'll help you study, okay?" I gave him a relieved smile and he kissed me lightly one more time.

"I'm going to get ready, wait for me?" I nodded as he disappeared, and I fell back against the counter. My heart crumbling that nothing would just magically go back to normal. My eyes focused in on him going into the bathroom with his coffee. I barely deserved him, but I was going to show him that I did. I was going to make him proud to be with me and I was going to make all of this right. I had too.

* * *

Troy's POV

I slipped my badge around my neck as I held my second coffee for the morning. I was wearing a pair of slacks with a collared Bulls shirt. The logo in the corner as I tipped my coffee back thinking back to Gabi this morning. She surprised me, using the key, celebrating my birthday. I was thankful that she had done all of that. I loved that she did it and I loved her. Yet, I hated that I still felt like there was a wall between us.

Going to my desk, I released a heavy sigh as I dropped my backpack to the ground. A knock on my door and I glanced up to see my boss, Hadley, standing in the doorway. "Heard today is your birthday?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, I just laughed with a nod, "Yea, it is." Hadley turned his head as I booted up my Mac on my desk. "You still having girlfriend problems?" my eyes looked up at him with a bit of surprise, but I just shook my head.

"No, no," I said with a grimace, "How did you know about those?" I questioned, Hadley laughed, this office is a gossip mule. I think Brent started that rumor." I rolled my eyes with annoyance. "Gabs and I did have some problems but we're getting better." Hadley just nodded, "You seem off today." I shook my head again. "Just a lot on my mind. What time is our meeting?" I asked again trying to redirect the conversation and he just nodded slowly taking me in. Hadley was only about ten years older than me. A wife, two kids, and the whole nine yards. I smiled at him, "10:30…we'll treat you to lunch today as well." I smiled with a thankful nod as he walked out the door.

My phone rang as I picked it up, "Happy Birthday!" my mom's voice rang through the phone and I smiled, "Hey mom," I greeted with a tilt of my head, "How has the beginning of your day going?" she asked, I smiled as I sat down as I began to check my email. "Oh y'know…just working like a normal 23-year-old kid." My mom laughed from the other end, "How are you and Gabi?" she asked, I hesitated as I looked up at the door. Rolling my lips together, I exhaled loudly while my mom didn't say anything on the other end.

"Troy?" she finally said, "We've hit a rocky spot," I told her honestly for the first time, "she finally told me why she's been so upset with me and I don't know…I'm trying my damn hardest to not let it get in the way of everything that I feel for her but sometimes I feel like I don't know her anymore." I scrubbed my face with my hand and my mom was really quiet for a few moments. "What happened, honey?" I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.

"She had an abortion in May and just told me last week," I admitted as my mom was speechless on the other end of the phone. It took a lot for my mom to have no words. "Oh, Troy…" I didn't have anything to add to that, but I tilted my chin up and my eyes settled on the ceiling. "I was really mad in the moment. I am disappointed and angry with her. Yet, we've talked about it. I understand her thinking at the moment. I don't agree with it, but I understand it from her point of view. I love her. I really not love her but…it scares me that she'll always hide things from me."

My mom exhaled loudly, "You know Troy, I know you love that girl. She is beautiful, and she makes you so freaking happy. I am really shocked she did that though." I laughed numbly, "Yea, that makes two of us. She thought that I would have asked her to keep it. To keep our baby and maybe I would have wanted that but if she would have just explained that she didn't want to do that with her first year of medical school. That she didn't want to worry about it with basketball. I would have understood. I tell her all the time I understand, and I do I just…I don't want to get burned again. I don't want her to hide things from me."

My mom sighed from the other end, "Is she trying?" I closed my eyes, "Yea, she's trying. Yet we have moments where I'm just not sure what to say and what to do. I was going to propose to her, but do I really know her? I'm starting to question absolutely everything."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I think you just need to let her try for you. Let her come to you and if she can't make the effort then maybe she isn't the one for you but Troy…she's the one for you." I breathed back hesitation while my eyes blurred at the computer monitor. "I need her." I breathed out and I titled my eyes to scan my emails. "I know you do and I think you just keep things open with her." A breath of fresh air filled my lungs.

"She's told me she's sorry a hundred times and I know she is. I know she was scared. I know she just wanted to live her life and I know if her situation was different, she wouldn't have done what she did. I'm thankful that she told me and that we might be able to move past this, but I'm scared now. I love her. So much." I paused to let my thoughts collect and I bit on my lip, "I told her that I would hate myself if I let her go because of this and I have to hold that word to myself. I think I would be upset with myself." I breathed with a sigh of relief, "I think you would too. Just be honest with her Troy. That's all you can do and hopefully, she'll always do the same for you."

I nodded slowly, "She did what she needed to do. You aren't mad about that…right?" my mom asked quietly, and I shook my head. "No. Absolutely not. She did what she had to do. I'm mad she didn't tell me or allow me to be there for her. I just wanted to be there for her. Support her." My mom released a little laugh, "I love you, Troy. She does too. Just give it time."

"Thanks, mom,"

"I hope you have a really great birthday,"

I thanked her again and I hung up the phone as I went to work with my mom's words right on my mind. I did have to give it time. I have to give us time. I love her and that will never change. My love for her will never fade or lessen. We just needed time to return to a new normal. Nothing was going to be the same, but I was going to support her. Love her. I was going to show her that I will always be there for her. I just had to let go of the fact of what happened because it happened, and I was damn sure it wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

Going back to my apartment, I entered the door to see the balloons and my eyes caught a little note on the counter. I walked over as my eyes took in the present next to the note. I glanced down to see her handwriting and I felt a smile tug to my lips.

_I hope you had a good day at work. I love you a ton and I bought everything for dinner tonight. I wish I could make it for you but…duty calls. Please, open your present and I hope that helps you know I do trust you, T. I want you to know that I am done running from you and only running towards you with every single piece of news that I have. I know we have our things to work through but knowing that you still want me after everything…proves to me how right I was the very first time I met you. We've fought harder battles. I know we can do this. _

_I love you, T. _

I quickly reached for the gifts and I grabbed it as I tore the paper off. My heart exploded with warmth as it was a map of the stars and I knew the location without even thinking. It was a basketball court. My eyes tilted to the date and I smiled as it was from our first kiss all those years ago. Our anniversary coming up before too long in January. Yet, the quote at the bottom was what really caught my eye and what really stuck in my heart.

_The reality is…people mess up. Don't let one mistake ruin a beautiful thing. _

I inhaled with ease as I closed my eyes, I loved her, and I was the one who told her that we couldn't mess up what we had because of a mistake. We've both made mistakes. I picked up my phone to see that she was probably between classes and practice. I dialed her phone number and she answered on the second ring.

"Hey," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. My heart was warm with just that thought because she was happy to hear from me. After a long six months of her angry voice, it made everything better. "Hi, I'm glad I caught you before practice." She let out a giggle, "I'm glad you did, too. I'm trying to get some studying done so we can spend time together. I know you thrive off quality time with each other and I feel bad that I can't give you a ton of that," my mouth turned up with her rambling.

"Thank you for the gift," I told her and she stopped talking, "Oh…did you like it? I know it isn't a huge gift or anything, but I don't know. I thought it was something we both needed." I closed my eyes just listening to her voice. "B, it's perfect. So perfect." I whispered, "Especially the bottom. I…I said that to you pretty much. Our love is a beautiful thing and I want you to know that. One big mistake will not define us. I love you."

She didn't say anything for a minute and I knew she was trying to find the right words to say. "I love you, too." She finally choked out and I could hear the tears in her words. "Go practice hard okay? I'll make us dinner and we'll share a glass of wine together when you get back. Whatever studying you need to do we can do. That is time with you and that's all I need."

"Fuck, Troy, stop making me cry." I laughed quietly, "I'll see you later," we hung up the phone as I tilted my head backward to let it all soak in. There was a knock on my door and I went over to open it up to reveal Grey and Lauren. "Hey guys," I smiled as I let them both into the apartment. Grey held a bottle of Crown Royal in his hands and I laughed, "Hopefully for another night?" I questioned with a laugh. "What you aren't up for a party tonight?"

A laugh escaped my throat again while I shook my head, "Nah. Gabs and I are having dinner together tonight. I'm going to help her study for a big test." I said with a shrug, "A simple night." I felt Lauren's gaze on me and I turned to look at her. Her face was scrunched up with disbelief, "How do you just forgive her like that?" My eyes level with hers and I bit on my lip, "I don't know." I said honestly, "I just knew that I couldn't be mad at her for hiding anymore. She's too important to me. I love her too much for us to throw everything away because of six months." She shook her head back and forth. "She lied to you for months!" Lauren argued and Grey shot me a look.

"Yea, I know. She lied to all of us for months." I reminded her. "It hurt. I drank. I thought about it. I also realized that if I lost her that it would be worse than her lying to me for six months." I said with clarity in my voice. "Losing her will kill me. I fought for so much to be in a relationship with her and I am not going to just throw everything away because of that. I get it. It's fucking huge and it was terrible for her to do." Lauren shook her head. "Out of all people I didn't think you would have forgiven her so easily."

"It wasn't easy," I clarified. "We've talked a ton. She's been here and explained everything. She didn't run away from any questions. She stood up and answered everything I asked her to answer. She was scared and didn't want anything to stop her from doing what she needed to do. Yes, of course, I wish she would have told me. Yes, of course, I wish I could have been there for her. Yes, of course, I wish I could have known a lot sooner but in ten years when I still have her I won't even think of this."

Lauren breathed her eyes filling with tears, "I don't want you to throw away your friendship because of six months. Hell, she was more open and happier with you until the past few months. We have to remember that Gabi chose to do something that was scary, and she doesn't totally agree with. She just has too many other things that she needs to do first." Lauren turned, and Grey grabbed her gently, "Lauren, you have to know she didn't tell you because she didn't tell me. It all rooted to her telling me. It's not that she didn't _trust _you or that you would judge her. It was that she didn't want to put you in an awkward position with Grey and me."

Lauren just shook her head, "But if she would have just told you."

"But she didn't Lauren. That doesn't matter anymore." I said softly, "None of the can change what happened. If I'm being honest, I wish I could have changed the night it happened and just put on a damn condom. We fell back on her birth control and it failed but if I would have taken the two extra seconds then none of this would have happened. Zero. I was too damn lazy though, so I partially blame myself for putting us in the situation at all."

A look was shared among the group and a long sigh was released throughout the room. I breathed as I looked between my best friend and my girlfriends' best friend. "You have to let it go, Lauren. I'm not saying you have to forgive her. I'm just saying you have to give her another chance. You have to let her try again or she will carry this grief with her for the rest of her life. It's not fair to any of us here and it wasn't fair to her. She misjudged our reactions, but she was scared."

Grey glanced at me with a sense of relief that I was telling Lauren all of this. "Give it time, Lauren. Just give it time." I hugged her and she tilted her head backward and wiping away tears. "Thank you guys for coming by. I think I can squeeze in a drink before I have to start making dinner for us." My eyes moving to the clock and they both agreed as I filled glasses and we cheered to year number 23.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I rushed through the locker room as I changed out of my practice clothes and quickly was taking a fast shower before pulling on underwear, a bra, with a long sleeve dress coming over my head. I slipped on a pair of heels, "Whoa, Montez, where are you off too?" I glanced up at Jamie as I smiled, "I have a hot date tonight." I said with a smile blossoming over my face. "My boyfriend's birthday is today."

"Yes, the whole world knows of that gorgeous man." She said with a laugh and I smiled again as I threw my dirty laundry into the basket while I pulled on my backpack. "He's making us dinner and I have another gift that I want to give him. So, I gotta bust," I began to move towards the door, "Montez," Coach's P let her voice filled the room and I closed my eyes, "Coach P, I have to go." I said quickly turning to face her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Gabi, I just want to talk for a moment." Her face was serious, and I finally just nodded before I crossed the threshold and into her office. I shifted anxiously, "Are you going out with Troy tonight?" I nodded my head, "It's his birthday," I said emphasizing the importance of me leaving soon. She nodded her head, "Your dad asked me if something was going on with you." I frowned, "What did you tell him?" I asked shifting uncomfortably in my chair. "That you and Troy were just having some problems but that you were working through them. Getting better." I bit down on my lip with a nod, "Thank you,"

"I suggest you tell your family."

I shook my head back and forth, "No, no, my dad will kill Troy. He will literally kill Troy for getting me pregnant and I just don't want to put that strain on their relationship. Like we are finally in a good spot with their relationship." My voice was a constant rumble and fear racing through my veins. "Your dad highly respects Troy, for fighting for you constantly." I felt my face grow pale and the nerves growing in my stomach. "Coach P, I will think about this, but I owe my boyfriend good night. I owe him a night without us talking about my mistakes. A night about him and if you fill my head with all of this then there will be no night for him and about him."

Coach P just rolled her lips together with a tiny nod. I bolted from my chair as I raced out of the locker room before she changed her mind. I shot Troy a text that I was on my way and I noted that it was a little after nine. The drive to the apartment wasn't very long as I pulled up and raced up the stairs with my backpack full of study materials along with his other gift. My eyes were trying to focus on the stairs as I twisted the knob. Pushing through the door I smelled the food filling the air.

I felt his eyes on me before I even saw him. I dropped my bag and my eyes filled his within moments, but his eyes wandered down my body. They paused at the swell of my breasts that were highlighted by this dress before he slimmed down to my legs that always caught his attention. Those eyes left a trail of fire before he looked right at me. He shifted uncomfortably as he was in a pair of jeans with a snug t-shirt on his body.

"You're fucking beautiful," he whispered as he walked closer to me. His bright blue eyes were full of want and desire. He slipped my hand into his as he gently twirled me around. I laughed as he then pressed me back against the fridge. His lips hovered over mine and he gave a soft smile, "You look pretty damn good yourself." I inhaled his cologne and I about fainted on the spot. I breathed him in deeply while I grabbed onto his shirt. All of those rapid feelings of being with Troy came rushing back to me. He finally brushed his lips over mine and then let his tongue wash over my bottom lip as I granted him access. He groaned causing my own groan to rumble from my chest.

He closed his eyes tightly before pulling away from me. His hands stayed lock with mine. "You picked a good dinner." He commented, I smiled, "It is your favorite." I teased as he had already poured a glass of wine for both of us and plated two plates of food with a basket of bread sitting in front of us. We took seats to eat dinner together. I loved that we were eating meals together again without bickering. "How was your day?" Troy asked me.

"Good." I replied, "I had two of my classes. I really, really love all of my classes and learning about the body deeper and deeper. It is so thrilling and deep in my bones I know I am supposed to be doing this." I gushed while I felt his eyes on me the entire time. His full attention. Always. "After my last class I ate a late lunch, did a lot of my homework, and then I went to practice where I am finally feeling like myself on the court again. I can't wait for our game on Thursday." Troy let a soft smile cross his features. "Now, I am doing what I couldn't wait to do all day today." I spoke softly, "Being with the person I love and celebrating him."

He chuckled, "How was work today?" I asked, and the question seemed to catch him off-guard, but he recovered quickly. "I had two different meetings this morning and they are officially putting me in charge of all game time social media. I'll be handling the snapchat account, Instagram, and all of those other things for during the game. Helping with the press after the game next season. They want me to go to Florida for a few weeks to help with some of the PR stuff down there for the first couple of weeks before coming back here to get ready."

I smiled with a glance at him, "Troy, that is amazing. I am so happy for you." I told him with my heart pounding with happiness for him. "You are going to do amazing things. I'm just going to miss when you are gone all the time." I teased him, and he smiled, "Mutual feeling." He said with a laugh, "I miss you the moment you walk out the door though." I shook my head at his cheesiness. "Maybe I can come down for spring break?" I said shifting to look at him.

"Yes, that would be amazing." He said, "I really do love my job, Gabi. I really love working with the players and working with the press. Getting to run accounts. It's fun. Are you still planning on working this summer?" I nodded slowly, "Yea, I am trying to become a scribe for a doctor in the hospital. It'll be a good experience for the summer." Troy nodded, "Look at us…going so many places." His blue eyes were full of life and happiness as we ate spaghetti together and chowed through the bowl of bread. Both of our wine glasses having to be filled up again.

Once Troy cleared his plate I hopped up as I began to clear the dishes. "Let's skip dishes tonight. I'll wash them in the morning." Troy said towards me and I looked down at the sink full of dishes and then back to him. "That's not fair. You cooked. I clean. That's how we do it." I pressed, and Troy chuckled, "I know but I want to spend time with you. Not over the sink either." I smiled softly, "I'll do them in the morning. I don't have class until 9:30."

Troy just nodded as I dried my hands off as he slipped our hands together before leading me to the couch. "Do you need to study anything?" he murmured in my ear as he pressed his lips below my ear. Goosebumps traveled down my body and I closed my eyes trying to focus. "I do but we don't have too. I can just get up in the morning to study." I whispered as his hands roamed down my body and then to my bare skin on my legs. My breath hitched in my throat while his hand went up to my thigh.

"Nope. Sorry. I'm not letting you use me as an excuse. 30 minutes. It'll be better than nothing." He said withdrawing his hand and causing a chill to spread through my body. I grunted, and he chuckled behind me before he kissed my temple. I got up as I grabbed my backpack and one binder as I pointed to him the things I needed to focus on. He quizzed me back and forth as we came up with things to remember them by and we didn't stop until I knew it. My eyes were glassy from the wine and the hour of studying together.

My hands pushed the binder away from his hands as I crawled up his body and let my head rest on his chest. His arms squeezed me tightly to him. His lips burying into my hair as he breathed in my scent. "I'm sorry we didn't do anything too fun for your birthday." I whispered, and Troy laughed, "B, baby, you are right here with me and that is absolutely everything I need. That is all I need." I felt the tears coming and I pushed off his chest as I reached for my backpack before I found what I was looking for.

I took the thin bracelet that was manly, and I held up two. They were both Duke Blue as Troy eyed them with curiosity. "These next few months are going to be challenging for us. Yet, I was taking a little bit of a mental break the other day and I saw a quote that I really loved, and it made me realize how much you fucking love me." I whispered to him as I tilted my head to watch his eyes roaming over my face. "It said if a person truly loves you will never let you go, no matter how hard it gets." I paused with a tiny smile coming over my face. "And this Troy Bolton is our hard part. This is where we have to dig deep and just hold on and I wanted both of us to have something to remind us of each other constantly."

I grabbed his hand as I slipped the Pura Vida bracelet over his skin and then tugged on the white strings for a tight fit. He made it look manly as he reached over and took the same bracelet before putting it on my wrist. The gently tug to remind me that he was always tugging me towards him. "That way, you're always there for me. That way I can constantly remind myself that you are there for me. That you are always thinking of me and putting me first."

My tears fell down my face and he wiped them away as his face held something that I couldn't describe. A sense of awe, a flash of happiness, and so much want were all across his face. He pulled me close to him and his lips were quickly on mine. The fire behind the kiss almost made me come unglued on his lap right now. His hands caused a trail of fire over my body as I deepened the kiss further. My hands running through his hair as if we couldn't get enough of each other.

His hands slipped up the back of my thighs to pull me closer to his mouth. He broke the kiss but let his lips trail over my jaw, down my neck, before he sucked on my collarbone. My head tilted back, and he pulled back breathing hard, "I want you…so badly." He whispered as he pressed his lips to my chest. "It's only been a week though and I just don't want to rush everything," I shook my head as I tilted his head backward, so our eyes met in the middle.

"I'm not rushing this." I whispered to him, "Just kissing you like that pushes me over," I said with a laugh and he smiled before our lips connected again. This time slower and gentle. "You're beautiful," he whispered pulling away again and I felt my eyes close as I snuggled against his chest. "Happy Birthday, T," I whispered against his chest and he took in a breath of air. "Thanks, baby,"

"Go change so we can go to bed. Some of us have to work in the morning." I laughed as he pushed me up and I went to grab one of his old t-shirts. I slipped it over my head after taking the dress off, my bra getting discarded before I dove into his bed. He chuckled as he stripped down to his boxer briefs. He crawled into the bed with me as he shut off the lights and he pulled me close. My back pressing against his chest and his lips in my hair.

We were both quiet as we just took each other in. Felt each other and I knew how bad I wanted him tonight, I knew how bad he wanted me tonight, but we had to make sure we were okay. Diving back into our sex life wasn't going to be the right thing for us. We needed a solid foundation. Biting down on my lip, I smiled as I linked our hands together as I knew he was almost asleep behind me. He breathed in deeply and I felt the tears well in my eyes with happiness.

He didn't give up on me when I gave him every single right too. I gave him every single right to hate me and give up on me. To push me away and for him to leave but he was right here. He never stopped, and he held me close. That I will never be able to thank him for.

* * *

_Wednesday, November 11__th__, 2020_

_Gabi's POV _

My phone buzzed, and I picked it up without looking as I tucked it between my shoulder while my eyes scanned the page. "Hello?" I asked, "Gabi," my brother's voice caused my back to straighten, I had pulled away from everybody when it happened. I didn't talk to my brother or my parents. I didn't talk to Viv. I just pulled away from it all in general. "Trev," I mumbled, "How are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages."

I let out a breath of air, "I've been busy." I commented, "Yea, I talked to your boyfriend last week and he seemed a bit…defeated." Trevor commented back to me, "We're better." I offered quickly, "Troy and I are much better than we have been in months." Trevor sighed, "That's good to hear."

The phone went silent between us and it was rare that I kept anything from Trevor and he knew that something happened. "What's going on, Ella?" he asked me quietly and I felt the tears burn in my eyes. "Nothing." I said quickly, "Nothing is going on." I said quickly, "I'm fine. Troy and I are a lot better. Everything is fine." I said with a rush of words as I kept myself together. "Ella," he dragged out my name and I bit on my lip.

"Look, Trev, I have to study before practice. I'll see you tomorrow." I quickly hung up the phone after that as I let my head fall between my knees and I breathed in and out. I was sitting in the basketball lounge when I heard my dad's voice from across the way. I sat up and he entered as he spotted me, a smile crossing his face, "Ella, how are you?" he kissed the top of my head and I smiled, "I'm okay." My dad let his eyes find mine.

"Haven't seen you or Troy around?" he questioned with curiosity and I nodded, "We're good." I told him with a smile, "Really good. I'll tell him to stop by and see you before my game tomorrow." I told him with a tiny nod. "Maybe we can do dinner soon." I asked, and he grinned, "Your mother would love that." I hugged him as I closed my eyes just trying to make myself innocent again. He hugged me close, "Are you okay, Ella?" he asked as I didn't let go and I bit on my lip as I nodded.

"Yea, just fine."

* * *

_Thursday, November 12__th__, 2020 _

_Troy's POV _

I rolled my sleeves to my button-up shirt as I snuck my way back into the stadium as I did just ten days ago. The whole world has shifted since that night and I knew that I could seek out her family tonight. I breathed a little easier as I made my way up the bleachers as I found her on the court. She looked a whole lot more relaxed on the court, too. She was laughing with Jade and another girl, Brooke. My eyes searched out and I found Coach Montez and his wife. Trevor, Vivian, and Wyatt were all laughing as I walked over.

Coach Montez let his eyes lift to mine and I smiled, "Hey guys," Wyatt jumped up, "Uncle Troy!" he jumped up and I easily picked him up as he wrapped his little body around me. I smiled hugging him close, "How are you, big guy?" I asked causing him to giggle, "Good!" Trevor smiled at me as did Vivian, "How are you and Gabi?" Coach Montez asked eyeing my carefully, I nodded, "Better." I assured, "We had a nice big come to Jesus talk about our relationship and the last week has been better."

"Is she okay?" Trevor asked me, and I eyed him as I just nodded, "Yea, she's okay." I replied. I looked at the court again to see Gabi take a shot and then she rebounded before her eyes swept the area. She grinned at all of us and my heart eased as I knew we were better just by that smile. I smiled back at her as she went back to work on the court doing her warm-ups. "Definitely looks better." Trevor muttered, and I just nodded, "Yea."

We all took a seat as Wyatt sat on my lap. He somehow snuck my phone from me as I caught up with Trevor and Coach Montez. "Hey…you busy in January?" I eyed him, and he grinned, "The rings will be given out during a Saturday home game in January." I grinned from ear to ear, "Seriously?" he nodded his head with a smirk rising on his face. "I'll be sending out an email to all of you seniors." I smiled as that would be a great day. I was excited for that day already. We earned that ring.

"We'll celebrate that team and then push to do it again." I laughed as we both knew he didn't have quite the talent that he needed to win another one yet. They had a good team but not good enough. "Troy, I have a serious question." I looked at Eli as the girls began to get on the court for tip-off. "Why didn't you go into the draft?" he asked, and I shrugged as I looked at Wyatt playing on my phone. "I don't know. Something I didn't see myself doing." I said honestly. Eli Montez rose an eyebrow with curiosity, "You didn't see yourself making millions playing basketball?" Trevor snorted behind me and I laughed myself. "I mean that would have been nice, don't get me wrong, I just…I wanted to stay here." I said as my eyes found her on the bench as she was bouncing her toes as she listened to Coach P.

Her face had grown serious and she took in all of the information. Her shorts were rolled twice, and her jersey hugged her skin like a glove. It took all self-control the other night not to take her to my bed and do everything I wanted to do with her, but we had to make sure we were solid, and she knew that. If I dove back into bed with her, I would be lost forever. "You wanted to be with Gabi," Eli said, and I just nodded my head, "Yea, and this was before everything fell apart obviously, but I don't know. I just…I don't need fame and fortune. She makes me happy." My eyes shifted to him because he knew about the proposal and he never asked why it didn't happen. He figured it out when my visits to his house became infrequent this summer.

When she didn't go to Seaside with me.

I breathed out as I looked at him with a shrug, "I'm just glad we are figuring everything out because I would have hated myself for losing her." Trevor glanced at me as they tipped off and Gabi controlled the ball. If anything was harder for me, it was to watch her play basketball and not need her afterwards. She glided around the court, she could see things before they actually happened, and she was just always in control of the situation. Her voice was the loudest on the court.

She quickly scored the first eight points of the 1st quarter while she scrambled around. Always so scrappy. "Are you still going to the Bahamas?" Trevor asked I nodded, "Yea, I am." I said with a smile pulling on my own lips. "She was excited when I told her. I don't know why she doesn't believe that I will do just about anything to be there for her. Be with her." Trevor shook his head, "Too damn independent for her own good." He reminded me.

I exhaled loudly as I knew that. I really did know that. My eyes watched her move across the court and I knew how badly she wanted to take this team to a championship. How much she wanted it. She could taste it and if they were going to do it...this was the team. "Troy," my eyes met Vivian and she smiled down at Wyatt who had passed out. "I can take him." I shook my head as a TV timeout was called. "Nah, he's good," I said with a smile and Vivian nodded sitting back resting her hand on her belly.

She was due this March and they were getting ready to find out if it was a boy or a girl. My eyes looked down at Wyatt as he was curled against me with his eyes shut peacefully. I slipped my phone back into my pocket while I watched Gabi dominate on the court. During another time-out, her eyes lifted to us sitting not too far from the bench and she let her eyes rest on me. She looked at Wyatt sleeping in my lap and our eyes connected for a brief moment.

I shook my head slowly because I knew where her head went. It wasn't hard to figure out. Her face fell, and I shook my head one more time to tell her that I didn't want this, not yet. I wanted her. I needed her to do what she wanted to do with her life. Yet, she didn't pay any attention to my head shaking. She only swallowed hard on a lump in her throat and went back out onto the court.

Completely unfocused.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Coach P yelled at me for about ten minutes as I almost let that game slip away from me, but I couldn't get the image of Wyatt and Troy out of my head. Wyatt was all snuggled up with Troy and Troy was holding just like he would with our child. I kicked myself again as the tears threatened to spill over because Troy would be a great dad. He would have stepped up. He would have been perfect. My throat constricted as I sat at my locker for another minute.

A knock was heard at the door and I glanced up to the empty room. I slowly got up and I went to open the door as Troy stood on the other side. His hands stuffed in his slacks with his shirt rolled up to his elbows. His hair slicked back from work still. He was devastatingly handsome. "B," he said quietly, and I just walked back into the locker room. "Don't go there," he said forcefully, "Do not let the what ifs carry you because that isn't fair to you. You weren't ready." He said, and I kept my back to him as the tears started to spill over.

"You wouldn't be on that court right now if you decided to keep it and do you know what I love to do?" his voice dropped low and shivers went down my spine. "I love watching you tear up that court. I love watching you do what _you _love." I closed my eyes tighter trying to will the tears away, but they fell anyways. "Yes, I want to be a dad one day, but that day isn't any time soon. I love hanging out with Wyatt and I love getting to be his uncle. I love all of that." My shoulders shook with the tears and it wasn't but five seconds later that he pulled me back against his chest. His warm touch sending shivers down my spine. "Do not beat yourself up over this, B. Please." He whispered, and I just turned around and buried my face into his chest.

He held me close as I cried into his chest and I didn't realize how hard this would be when I chose that path all those months ago. The constant guilt and nerves that wrecked my body. I inhaled sharply with a sob breaking from my throat. "I got you," he whispered into my ear as he sat down on a chair as he pulled me into his lap. His hand stroking my hair as he held me. The man who never walked away even though I have given him a thousand reasons too.

"You, Gabriella, are going to do a lot of amazing things before you have a kid. Somebody out there will be thankful that you became a doctor when you save their life. Somebody will be thankful when they can point to you on a screen to their younger daughter who is 5'6 and be like look at this girl play basketball at Duke? She destroys her opponents. You can do anything." I hiccupped as I closed my eyes to his words. "This is what you are _supposed _to be doing, B. This is where you are supposed to be. If there were other plans for you, then you wouldn't have done it. Okay? Don't do this to yourself."

"I don't deserve you." I whispered, and he chuckled, "You might want to rethink that statement because before we can do anything in this relationship before we move forward, you need to tell your family." I sat up quickly almost falling off his lap. He tightened his grip on me as if to keep me from running. "They need to know." He said quietly, "I know you don't want to tell them, but I will be there for you. It will eat you alive if you never tell them. You need to let it go and I don't think you'll be able to do that until you tell your parents."

My mouth was dry, and I shook my head, "No, no, if I tell my dad he will freak out, Troy. He will freak out." His hand ran down my back and I finally met those blue eyes for the first time since he walked into the locker room. "I know." He said quietly, "Trust me, I know, but you need too. You need to move on and let go." He whispered, and I shook my head, "My mom will be so upset and…" I began to breath harder and I struggled to let any air in.

"Hey, breathe," he whispered into my ear, "We will do it together. I will be there for you the entire time. I will never let you do this alone." I took in a deep breath and nodded my head as I looked down at my leggings and t-shirt. "Okay, are they still here?" I asked, and Troy raised an eyebrow towards me. "I didn't mean you had to do this today. I was just saying that I need you to do it." I shook my head, "No. I owe this to you. You asked me to do this. I am going to do it right now."

Troy looked at me and he gently tugged on the bracelet I had finally put back on after the game. "I'm right here." He whispered, and I nodded as we both stood up. I grabbed my two bags, but Troy took my basketball bag and swung it over his shoulder as we walked out of the locker room together. My family was still gathered in the lounge and they were all excited to see me. Vivian smiled, and I hugged her first. "What happened in the 2nd quarter?" my dad asked as I pulled away from Vivian.

"Uh…" I bit on my lip and Troy grabbed my hand almost immediately, not going back on his word. Being right here for me. My eyes met with my dad's as tears filled mine, "I have been keeping something from all of you. I know you guys know Troy and I have been having issues lately. We argued about his job but that was displaced anger. I finally told Troy about ten days ago with what happened and why I was upset and angry." The words were like cotton and felt sticky and stuck in my mouth. I tried to swallow but the roughness didn't allow it. "What happened?" my dad asked quickly allowing his eyes to jump from Troy to me. So, I blurted it all out.

"I somehow ended up pregnant even though Troy and I take all precautions. It happened, and I had an abortion without him knowing. Nobody knew except one person who helped me there and back." My eyes stared at my dad as his eyes tunneled at me as the room was silent around us. I felt the panic well in my chest, "I didn't know, and I asked her to tell you guys. She has been really hard on herself about the whole thing and I think being there for her is the best right now. You know Gabi has worked so hard to be on this basketball team and to be in medical school. If she would have kept the baby, she would have struggled to do both things." Troy's voice was quiet but firm with my family that he was there for me. That he supported me.

My dad's jaw clicked back and forth as tears rolled down my face watching him. "I'm sorry you had to do that alone," Trevor said quietly, and I was terrified of how he was going to react but the moment he pulled me into his arms I let out a choked sob. He didn't say anything, but he just held me close to him. Vivian pulled me into another tight hug, "We'll talk later," she whispered, and I nodded as I pulled away as neither of my parents had said a word yet.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out trying to stop my tears, but they wouldn't stop. "Gabriella," my dad finally said, and I winced with his voice. "Why didn't you tell anybody?" he finally asked, and I shrugged as I was blubber of a mess by this point. "I was scared Troy would want to keep it and I thought it would just be easier if I took care of it without telling anybody." He circled me into his arms and I cried, "We could have been there for you."

"I figured you would hate Troy and wouldn't approve of it. I was scared." He just continued to hug me and then my mom was hugging me. I didn't expect this reaction in the slightest way. When I pulled away I wiped away my tears, but Troy pulled me into his arms this time. A tight squeeze that told me that he was proud of me. I exhaled, "Now that you all know I am exhausted and just want to go to sleep." I whispered, and I began to walk away.

"Gabi," I turned to face them again, "I understand how terrifying that must have been." My mom said softly, "You should have never had to do it alone. I know that you and Troy probably have talked about it a ton and have worked through things, but you could have come to us too. We would have helped you and understood. You have a bright future ahead of you and we want nothing but for you to succeed with that future. If you thought a baby wasn't right, then it's okay." I bit on my lip because I didn't want to cry anymore. I was over crying, but I just nodded, "Thank you," I whispered, "I realize I made a big mistake by not telling anybody. I get that. I am sorry, really sorry, but I can't change anything. You know now,"

"I love you, Gabi." My mom said, and I turned to see her offering another hug as I accepted it. "We all love you." I smiled, "I love you guys too," I looked at me dad as if he wanted to say more but kept it to himself. I just nodded as I started to walk out, and Troy said something but followed behind. "Gabi," he said quickly, I turned to face him, and he gently grabbed me, "I'm really, really proud of you." He whispered, and I gave a soft smile with a shrug.

"Do you trust me a little bit more?" I asked him, and he let a crooked smile fall over his lips, "Yea, just a little bit more."

* * *

_Saturday, November 14__th__, 2020 _

_Gabi's POV _

_Grey: We're ready. _

I guided Troy back to his apartment as he smiled at me as we had dinner and did the big celebration tonight. I didn't have a game or a night practice, so we finally got to properly celebrate. Little did he know…we were really celebrating. He went to open his apartment door and quietly unlocked it, "I think we are finally getting to have some time with each other." He whispered in my ear, I laughed as I pushed the door open as he flipped on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody hopped out and I watched Troy's eyes grow with surprise and he let out a laugh. I smiled as he was shocked, success. "Wow, you guys," Grey and Lauren were at the front of the line as I gave both of them a smile for the help. Lauren still didn't talk to me, but I think I had to give that relationship time. "Did you do this?" Troy asked turning to me and I gave a tiny nod, "You deserved a night about you. Grey and Lauren helped a ton with everything. God bless them but…yea." Troy grinned as he pulled me into a kiss.

My lips turned up as he kissed me again, "I love you, so much." I smiled hugging him as he went into the room full of his friends from North Carolina. Grey eyed me, and I smiled at him as I went for a drink. "I'm glad to see that you two look better. I was hoping Troy wasn't feeding me lies." I laughed as I mixed a drink, "Yea, well…things are turning up." I said with a smile. "Now, only if I could get Lauren to talk to me."

Grey squeezed my shoulder, "She'll come around. She's hurt." I nodded as I saw somebody gave Troy a drink and he was laughing with some buddies from Rents. A smiled crossed my face watching him. "He was hurt and yet…"

"That man loves you more than you'll ever understand. I would have been pissed at Lauren. I probably would have freaked out and not talked to her for a long time. Yet, he saw everything with clarity. You don't cloud his judgment. You keep it aligned. He understood, he had his time of anger, and he moved on. He understands, and I hope you understand that. That he is okay with everything." I just breathed, and I nodded my head as I took another long drink.

My eyes watched Troy celebrate as he deserved too. He deserved this. This birthday celebration was all for him. 23 was going to be a good year for Troy. 23 was going to be the year that I made it all about Troy. No matter how hard my schedule was.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I definitely love writing more about these characters! Let me know what ya'll think! I love hearing your opinions and thoughts! **

**Okay...I do have some not so great news. As most of you know, I am in nursing school. So far, I have successfully been able to keep up with writing and school but this next month is woof. It's a little crazy. I have six tests, two huge projects, clinical, simulations, papers, etc. I have a lot with our final five weeks of school that remain so with that being said...the next update won't be until April 24th. I know, that I said I have chapters preplanned for this story and I do but my 100% focus needs to be on school and school alone. I hate that I have to do this but this is something that has to be done. After that, I have three months off from school to write away. I haven't even had time to write to Closer in weeks so I don't have a chapter planned out for that. So...both stories WILL be updated on April 24th and then go to alternating Sunday's with each story after that. Give me ONE month to get my s**t together and finish my first semester and then I'll be right back at it. **

**Thank you for all of the support! I truly appreciate all of my fans and the ones that have been with me for a really long time. I hope you stick it out with this short break! **

**Love you! **

**PLEASE REVIEW (I know, I know, you are upset with me) **


	5. Bahamas

Chapter 5 – Bahamas

_Sunday, November 22__nd__, 2020 _

_Gabi's POV _

I woke up snug against the man I was madly in love with this morning. Our lives becoming a routine anymore but nothing too predictable. Basketball kept our lives a little unpredictable, but we still tried to find the time for each other these past few weeks and to just be with each other. I would stay over at his place three to four times a week. Mostly over the weekends and a night or two I would crash after studying. We still continued to play basketball for a bit on Friday's as long as I was home or didn't have a game. That would change when we started conference after Christmas as we would routinely play on Friday and Sunday.

I slipped out of bed as I had to go study this morning and Vivian was still itching to get to me. Trevor called me the next day and told me that he would always be there for me. He didn't say much else and I knew he wasn't sure what to say to me. That was more the reaction that I expected from Troy Bolton, but he surprised me. All the time. I pulled on a pair of jeans with a t-shirt before slipping on my Duke t-shirt. I then pulled on a sweatshirt before slipping on my tennis shoes.

Grabbing a piece of paper, I wrote Troy a note that I was going to study at Rents and that I loved him before grabbing my backpack and charged computer before slipping out of the apartment. We were leaving for the Bahama's Tuesday morning and Troy was flying with Trevor and Vivian to come out. I inhaled with a smile as I shot Vivian a text to tell her that I was going to be at Rents for most of the morning. They ended up moving closer to us about a year ago to help with Wyatt more and to just be closer.

I loved it.

She shot back a quick text that she would be there in about forty-five minutes. I just sent back a thumbs up and I walked to Rents. The chill in the air for late November overtook me and I breathed in the cool air. I didn't rush my walk as Troy and I still haven't had sex, but I knew that it was coming. It was harder and harder to stop when we were making out and he was constantly smiling around me again. We weren't falling back into old ways as I would study and then we would just talk.

We would always talk about his day at work. How he felt like he was doing and how he wanted to become better. I learned more about him in those chats over a glass of wine or a beer. We smiled and flirted with each other as if we were falling in love again. Those nights were my favorite and when he pulled me flush against his skin, I felt alive again and thanked God every single day for not allowing himself to be pushed away.

I spotted Rents as it was pretty bare. The students all scattered the area as they returned home for Thanksgiving break. I pulled open the door and I felt the familiar smell of coffee overwhelm me. I smiled as I nodded towards Blake and Fallon working behind the counter as I dumped my backpack in my typically study booth. I went over to order my coffee and paid. "How are you and Troy?" I smiled, "Good. I wouldn't be too surprised if you found him here at some point today."

They all laughed and nodded as I got my coffee and then disappeared to my booth. I went through my calendar and over the assignment I needed to do. I noted the discussion boards that needed to be accomplished along with the material I needed to study. It was a long list but I knew I could accomplish half of it. I chewed on my lip as I didn't want to start anything if Vivian was going to show up. I muddled through a few other things and then I spotted a note on my computer.

_I love you. So much. I love watching you reach for your dreams. I love watching you play basketball and do what you love. I cannot wait to watch you kick med schools butt. You are an inspiration, Gabi. Don't ever think otherwise. – T _

My heart clutched with love and I closed my eyes, I knew I didn't deserve him. He must have left this note when I fell asleep on his couch a few nights ago studying. He had gone to bed, but I wanted to study some more. He said he woke up at some point and found me passed out. He took me to bed and I woke up with him. I wanted to do that every single morning.

"Gabi," my eyes lifted up to meet Vivian and her belly. I smiled as I got up and she hugged me tightly. "How are you?" she asked quietly, and I nodded pulling away, "Good. Troy was right. After I told you guys…I felt like a weight lifted off my shoulder." Vivian gave a soft smile while she sat on the other side of the booth. "How is the pregnancy?" I asked, and she nodded, "Really, really good. Wyatt is excited to be a big brother." I smiled as I looked down. Tears filling my eyes. "I freaked out that night I told you guys because I saw Troy holding Wyatt. I took that away from him."

Vivian shook her head back and forth, "No. You didn't take that from Troy." I went to protest, and she shook her head, "No. You had to do what you had to do. Maybe you didn't go about it the right way, but you did what you needed to do." I breathed out heavily and I just nodded my head, "I know, I messed everything up." Vivian gave off a soft laugh, "How did Troy react?" I closed my eyes, "He was of course initially really angry. Yet, I think the worst part was the disappointment." I confessed for the first time. "I really, really thought Troy would have asked me to keep the baby."

"He said he wouldn't?" she asked, I shook my head, "Yes, he said that he could have initially thought about it but if I would have just explained to him why then he would have supported me. Held my hand. Been there for the days afterward. He would have been there." I exhaled and Vivian, "Troy is a saint." I laughed, "To put it mildly." A laugh escaped Vivian. "I feel stupid now, but he understands. I was scared. The six months were really hard on us, but we've been doing a lot better about rebuilding our relationship. Falling back in love. We spent nights on the couch and just talk with each other."

A soft smile appeared over Vivian's face, "I knew he loved you." I laughed with a nod, "He does, and I tried to tell him to leave me, but he couldn't. He won't. Refuses." I said mildly, and Viv nodded, "Trevor is really mad. I almost think he is mad at Troy for just accepting it and accepting you back into his life so quickly. He's mad at you because you just did this and never even asked for help." She paused to think about, "And I think he's mad at me for understanding."

I paused as my eyes lifted to meet hers, "Wait…you understand?" I asked quietly, and she nodded her head, "I figured since you were a mom that you would have hated me, too. I knew Trevor was upset with me just because of how he didn't say anything. Trevor always has something to say and when he doesn't say a word…I know it's not good." I said with tears filling my eyes. "Gabi, I understand because you weren't in the position to have a baby. Wyatt rocked my world and I was married with a good job. You are trying to finish a basketball career that you worked _so hard _for. You are in medical school. You are doing so many things and being a mom wasn't one of them yet. It was your choice. It wasn't Troy's choice. It wasn't Trevor's or your dad's. It was all you and you made it."

Tears fell down my face and Vivian smiled, "You are an amazing person." She whispered, "Such an amazing person." I breathed in deeply while I wiped away tears, "And Troy Bolton…he's a saint because he did have every right to get angry at you for pushing him away for six straight months. For keeping such a secret away from him." Vivian said sternly, "You shouldn't have done that to him, but you are lucky that he loves you the way he does. That man loves you so hard and so deep."

I let out a laugh, "I think I've learned that most over the past several weeks. He always told me how much he loved me and how much he would do for me, but I never believed him…until this." Vivian gave a smile, "You and Troy will work through this and be okay. Trevor will work through his feelings and be okay. Your mom is proud that you did what you needed to do. You have always had one giant character, Gabi and that is independence. You deserve your own happiness and you knew that you couldn't give that baby a life that it needed."

"Thank you, Viv." I whispered, and she gave a supportive smile, "You just need to enjoy life. Troy was right. You need to let it go and you need to live again." I smiled faintly, "I know. Troy and I are finally finding a groove with our relationship again and I am glad because he helps me study so much." Vivian laughed as I smiled into my coffee while we shared a look. "For what it is worth…if you chose the mom route…I think people would have still been upset." She said honestly. "Your dad would have been disappointed that you chose to have a baby and throw away your basketball career. Your mom would have been upset that you didn't go into the medical field if you took a step back. Trevor would have probably been a bit more supportive but disappointed that you weren't more careful. I think Troy and I would have been the only supportive ones in the beginning. Nothing is different there. Just different emotions."

I blinked, once, twice, and then a third time before I bit on my lip as I hadn't thought about it like that. Troy was my solid foundation for the whole thing. He wouldn't even care. "That was something I really needed to hear," I said with a tiny nod of happiness filling me. "Like really something I needed to hear because you're right." I laughed just thinking about it. "You are so right." I whispered towards her and she nodded, "Yea, I wish I wasn't but either way they would have been upset."

"How is the med school going?" she asked peering at my books and notecards. "Okay," I said with an honest smile, "I am really loving it and enjoying it. I am doing clinical the Monday I get back as a first-year med-student. I'm scared but excited to observe and shadow." Vivian smiled, "I'm excited for you. Really, excited for you."

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes took her in as I waited patiently on the other side of the coffee shop. I had been here for about an hour, but she was completely engrossed into her homework. I didn't want to distract her but just seeing her was enough. "Bolton, you just going to watch her or…" I laughed with a tiny nod, "Yea, she's really focused, and I don't want to interrupt her. She only has so much time to do all of her work and if I go over there she'll want to talk and not be as focused."

Fallon let out a laugh as she observed Gabi, "She had a girl visiting and talking with her earlier this morning. Almost right after she arrived." I smiled, "Her sister-in-law has been trying to get to her. I bet it was Viv." Fallon nodded, "There were tears but also a lot of laughs towards the end." My chest warmed knowing that she had at least Vivian in her corner. Trevor had called me a few times, but I wasn't sure what to say to him, so I had yet to answer.

I knew he wouldn't understand, I knew Eli Montez wouldn't understand, and I wasn't sure how her mom was feeling. Gabi finally put her pencil down and she ran her hands through her hair. A sigh tumbling from her mouth as her eyes shut and she rubbed her temple. Fallon put a fresh cup of coffee in front of me for her and I thanked her as I got up and walked over. I slid into the booth with her and she popped open her eyes and smiled.

"Hi," she breathed with a sigh of relief filling her. "Hey," I leaned over the table to greet her in a kiss and she smiled, "How's studying going?" I asked sliding over her new coffee and she sent me a smile of thanks. "Good. I feel like I got a lot done today," I raised my eyebrow with a smile, "Enough done to go out on a date tonight?" I questioned tilting my head to the side. Her grin spread far and wide with a nod of her head, "Yea, I think so." She said, and I smiled over at her as I grabbed her hand.

"I'll pick you up at your place at 7?" I questioned, and she smiled, "Yea, that sounds good. I can finish a few things and then go home to change and get ready. How should I dress?" she asked, and I pondered what I should do tonight with her. I smiled, "Causal." I told her with a shrug, her thumb stroked my hand and I smiled over at her. "We have practice tomorrow afternoon." I nodded, "I'm working tomorrow but then I have the rest of the week off."

"Good." We shared a smile, "I heard Viv came," she nodded her head, "Yea, we had a good chat. She also had a really good point of view with everything." She took a sip of her warm coffee before smiling, "She said that even if I was pregnant Trevor, my dad, and my mom would still have been upset but just for a different reason. I would have disappointed them either way. She was really supportive of me." I nodded, "I know. Viv is your sister in all sense of the words. She's proud of you for being brave enough."

She nodded, "She told me that I was stupid for doing what I did to you, but I think I knew that already." I chuckled, "Yea, that probably should have been a little different but we're okay," I told her and she laughed, "I sometimes wonder how and why but…I'm not going to do anything to ruin that."

I smiled, "You're my one in a lifetime, B. This love…this doesn't happen again." Her cheeks tinted pink and I loved when she blushed. I love when she was affected just by my words. My eyes traced her face, her jaw defined, and her neck so fucking kissable. My lips needing to be right there on them. I had to get out of here before I fucked her in the booth and was arrested. "I have to leave but…pack a bag to stay at my place tonight." She laughed, "I've been staying at your place."

My lips tipped in a direction, "Yea, I know." I paused but I looked right at her. "How about you try to find somebody to take over your lease?" I questioned towards her and her eyes lifted to mine. A bit of shock resided in her eyes. "What?" she sputtered, and I laughed, "Come live with me. You are constantly there anyways and…that was my whole plan, to begin with. We were supposed to live together this year." She moved her mouth to speak a few different times and she let a smile wipe across her face. "Yea…I'll see what I can do." She whispered, and I leaned across again as I kissed her.

"I'll see you at 7,"

Her eyes followed me, and I got up, "I'll see you at 7." She whispered.

* * *

I tapped on the door as I leaned against the doorway. I waited and tried to hear from her, but I didn't hear anything. I knew the passcode to her door and I slowly entered it wondering if she was playing music and just didn't hear. I quietly opened the door as I wondered if her roommate was here. It was one of the basketball players as well but I knew they weren't close. I saw her backpack on the ground by the counter with her shoes right by it.

I moved quietly into her bedroom when a sigh filtered through my body. I leaned against the doorway again while I let my eyes flicker over her body. She was curled up in her bed with her body buried in a blanket. Her hair fanning over the pillows while her face was at peace. She was tired. I saw it earlier today when she was studying. I knew she was working hard and that she probably needed this. I kicked off my tennis shoes as I crawled onto her bed with her.

My arms wrapped around her and I pulled her closer to me. She shifted in my arms and she turned to bury her face into my chest. She then pulled back in a gasp, "Oh my God," tears were quickly in her eyes, but I shook my head, "No, no," I whispered into her ear, "It's okay." I whispered into her ear, "You're tired and if I can hold you then that's a good date in my book," I told her quietly and she collapsed into my chest as I held her.

"I'm really sorry, I was just going to take a nap." I shook my head, "Take a nap. You work yourself so hard. I love you," I whispered into her ear as I rubbed my hand down her arm. "I love you, too." She whispered into my ear and I kissed the top of her head as my own eyes lured shut.

* * *

_Tuesday, November 24__th__, 2020 _

_Gabi's POV _

Brooke and Jade laughed with me as we were all cracking up on the airport floor. We were wearing our white and blue jackets with jeans and our travel shoes. Our flight was delayed, and we were all trying to make the best of it. I tucked my legs up close to my body as I rocked back on my butt. "You seem to be in a better mood finally, did you finally accept that Troy took the job here?" Jade teased, and I laughed, "Something like that."

Brooke shot me a look and I didn't meet her eye as I looked at my phone. Troy and my family were supposed to be flying through the airport, but our flights originally were not supposed to overlap. They were landing in about twenty minutes and we had about an hour until we boarded. I laid back as I wondered if Trevor finally cornered Troy to talk. I still couldn't believe that Troy stayed at my apartment with me Sunday night when he found me passed out. We ordered pizza and laid in my bed together all night.

It was one of my favorite dates we've had in a while.

"How is med school?" Jade asked I sighed, "Busy. I am so busy. I love basketball and I love med school, but I can't wait until I'm only doing one of them." Brooke smiled, "I can't even imagine. I'm struggling with my course load as is." I just nodded my head because I didn't have much more to add. I studied on the first flight from North Carolina to Atlanta. Our next flight was to Miami before we flew to Bimini. I stretched out on the floor while I looked over at Coach P.

I got up from my spot on the ground as I went to sit next to her. She smiled, "How are you, sweetie?" I nodded, "Good. I am doing a lot better. I told my parents." I said she nodded her head, "I know. Your father came storming into my office the next day demanding if I knew about it or not." I sighed, "I'm sorry." I told her, and she shrugged, "Your dad loves you and was just disappointed. He mostly wanted to know if I forced the situation on you and I told him I only found our weeks prior."

"Troy asked me to move in with him." I told her, Coach P grinned, "I bet he did." I laughed, "How about after Christmas break, we can find somebody to take your spot. I think one of our recruits is coming in a semester early." I grinned from ear to ear, "We barely see each other, and I think that'll help." Coach P nodded, "Jennifer said you have barely been there this month. I figured it was coming. Your schedule is crazy. Tell Troy we will provide a stipend for the rest of the year." She said with a wink and I laughed. "Thanks, Coach P."

My phone buzzed that Troy had landed and I grinned looking up and around for him. Their gate was only a few down from ours as I leaned back with a smile on my face looking around. I quickly saw him emerge from the gate four down from ours with a backpack on his shoulders. He was holding Wyatt and I couldn't stop my grin, "We board in 30," Coach P reminded me and I laughed and nodded before going over. Wyatt spotted me and grinned from ear to ear.

"Aunt GABI!" he screamed, and he launched from Troy's arms into mine and I laughed while kissing his face. "Hi, buddy! How was your flight?" I asked him, "Good! I played with Uncle Troy the entire time." I laughed as Troy stuck his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face watching me. I smiled at him as my family began to filter around. Vivian was laughing with my mom and I leaned forward as I hugged Troy. "Was Uncle Troy nice to you?" I teased, and Wyatt giggled.

"Yes,"

I smiled softly while I put him down as he ran over to Vivian. Troy swept me into his arms and I laughed as I hugged him tightly back, "How was your flight?" I asked him as I tilted my head back to look at him. "Good, Wyatt watched a movie most of the time, but he wanted to sit on my lap." I smiled as I reached up to kiss him softly. His arms snaked around me as he turned so his back faced my dad. "You know…he can't make you run anymore."

Troy let out a dry laugh, "I'll stop hiding this after I get my NCAA championship ring and…don't you ever believe that he won't make me run." I laughed as I leaned into his chest. "Oh and uh…do you think you have room for a whole lot more clothes after Christmas?" I asked him quietly and he raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Oh? Do you need closet space? I was thinking more of a drawer." He teased causing me to roll my eyes. He chuckled at my reaction before he pressed his lips to mine.

"I think I can make December work." He whispered against my lips and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Goosebumps rose on my skin and he closed his eyes, "You know…Sunday night I had a great date planned and then I was going to take you back to my," he paused with a grin spreading across his face, "_Our _apartment and take all of those clothes off until you were naked, against me, and," I put my hand over his mouth as my body was melting with his words. I felt the grin spread over his face and the heat creep up the back of my neck.

"Yea, okay, we could have still done _that," _I told him, and he grinned, "Nah, you were tired." I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled, "But you might want to sneak into my room tonight," he whispered into my ear quietly and I felt my body clutch with his words. "I got another IUD," I blurted randomly, and Troy's eyes surveyed my face back and forth as he let a tiny smile slip over his face, "Probably for the best." He said softly, and he stroked his thumb on my cheek. No anger. Nothing was separating him from me.

I looked up to see the girls beginning to grab bags and head for our flight. "I gotta go, but I'll see you Bimini." I whispered, he nodded as he kissed me again and I hugged him tightly. I waved good-bye to my family and most of them waved back. I knew my dad wanted to talk to me, but I just didn't have the energy. I hesitated before moving away from Troy, "Did Trevor get you?" I asked quietly before stepping away and Troy shook his head no. I just nodded before disappearing.

"Love you," he called, I turned around and smiled, "Love you too."

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes surveyed over the ocean as we were only a 15-minute flight from Miami to Bimini, Bahamas. Trevor planted himself next to me and I knew it was coming. He had wanted to get his hands on me ever since the moment Gabi told everybody. Viv warned me that he wasn't processing this very well. "How do you just forgive her for lying to you for six months?" he finally blurted, and I let my eyes roam the ocean again trying to see if I could spot any sea creatures.

"Because I love her. Because she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Because we both messed up. Because she's the one." I finally said looking over at him. "It's not like I didn't get angry. I was mad. I was mostly disappointed, and she heard everything I had to say. She's answered every single question I have had. She's been open with me since I found out. Sure, she should have done it months ago. I can't argue that. I am still upset that she did it but if I let her walk away because of _that?_" I shook my head back and forth, "Not worth it." Trevor frowned, "But that was your baby and you want kids." He demanded.

"No," I corrected quickly, "I want her. I want her to be happy. I want her to do what she dreams of doing. I want her to do everything." Trevor just looked at me dumbfounded by my words and he shook his head back and forth as if he couldn't understand me. "If she would have told me she was pregnant and wanted to keep it. I would have been happy, but I would have been upset for her." I finally told him quietly as our eyes met. "Because med school and basketball would go flying out the window and then what was she supposed to do?"

Trevor didn't have anything to say to that and I shrugged, "It wasn't time. She knew it wasn't time. I am not angry that she got an abortion. I am not upset because she chose what was best for her and most likely me. She knew all of that." I shrugged, "I'm proud of her for making that decision. The anger, the disappointment, and every single other emotion stem from her not telling me for six months. For pushing me away. For not trusting me to be okay with her choice. That hurt me. If she would have just told me then we would probably be engaged and having fun. Instead, we are having to rebuild our relationship."

Trevor looked over at Vivian with Wyatt sleeping in her lap forming around her baby bump. "Trust me, I want to be a dad and she wants to be a mom. It just wasn't time yet. If you are hung up on the abortion part, then you need to talk to Gabi. I don't have any resent more anger towards what she did. It's how she handled it." Trevor only nodded his head, but his eyes never left his wife or son. "I just can't imagine Viv hiding something like that from me and us coming out in the end."

"You love Viv," I said, "But you were never put into a situation that might count that. Trust me, if she wasn't in med school. If she wasn't in her senior year of basketball, then I would have been livid at her for having an abortion. But it wasn't time for us." Trevor let out a long sigh, "Viv understands, my mom understands, my dad doesn't know what to think yet but he's getting there. I'm just…I never expected that from her."

I nodded, "I know. I was just as surprised, if not more surprised. I really thought she was angry for me taking the job here, but she was actually angry because she couldn't handle her emotions. She has nightmares, Trevor. She's struggling with the guilt of it all. She doesn't need shaming for an abortion. I told her about the ring. I told her about my plan. I told her everything and that caused more guilt. She knows she screwed up, but we can't go back in time to fix it. We have to help her move forward. That's what she needs. She needs her family to be there for her."

Trevor closed his eyes and nodded, "She doesn't deserve you." I let out a balk of a laugh, "Yea, well…I've made my fair share of mistakes. Including that night. If we would have taken five extra seconds and just used a condom then none of it would have happened but we relied on her birth control." Trevor laughed, I shrugged, "We've both made mistakes in the relationship but when I really thought about us and I thought about myself ten years in the future…I could only see her and if I tried to imagine it any other way, I didn't have anybody. I would hate myself for handing her to another guy because she did that. It's not worth losing her over."

Trevor sighed as our plane was getting ready to touch down and I looked out the window again. "We've been on more dates recently than we have in over a year. We've been talking and she's making more effort in our relationship. We were stuck for a bit there and then everything happened. Maybe this all happened to test our relationship. I don't know. I just know I have to have her and I will make this work. I talk to her about it. She talks to me about it."

"I'll talk to her," Trevor said, "After the Bahamas but I'll let her know that we're okay."

I sighed with relief, "You know she'll appreciate that more than anything. She loves you." Trevor grinned, "I know, but she loves you more."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Coach P knocked on the door as Jade and I opened it to reveal ourselves in our room. I smiled at her and she shook her head before walking down to the next several rooms. We were in a huge Hilton hotel right on the beach. We had our first game tomorrow night and we did need our rest after a long travel day, but I knew I needed to go see my boyfriend. He sent me a text earlier that he talked to Trevor and that it went well.

I felt like I could breathe again with those words.

"Are you staying with him all night tonight?" she asked, I hesitated but I gave a brief nod. "I'll probably sneak back into the room in the morning." I told her with a shrug, "Before breakfast." She nodded her head and I chewed on my lip. "Yea, it's probably best that I stay with him anyways. I've been having these weird nightmares lately and I don't want to wake you up." I told her honestly and she just smiled, "Be good." She advised, and I nodded with a laugh.

I snuck out of the room looking in all directions for Coach P before I snuck down the flight of stairs and towards Troy's room. The hotel was a maze and long hallways of rooms. I finally came to his room as I knocked twice on the door. It quickly swung open to reveal a shirtless Troy with a pair of Nike shorts on his hips. I grinned before I walked into the room and he smirked from ear to ear as we entered the room. The door collapsed behind us and he had me pinned back against the wall in seconds. His lips locked with mine while he boosted me up to have my legs wrap around his waist.

"Well hi," I breathed, and he chuckled against my mouth before slowing the kiss down and moving me to the single king bed in his room. He pressed me against it and I closed my eyes while his lips trailed over my jaw and down my neck. He found my collar bone while his tongue slid across it and his warm hands went against my skin. I tilted my hips up and he chuckled with amusement and I snapped open my eyes, "No laughing. It's been since like September." Troy rolled his eyes, "No. It was definitely Halloween night when you were lonely," he pressed, and I didn't say anything as his lips traveled again to my neck.

"To be fair, we haven't had good sex since like April." He whispered, and I felt my whole-body shudder. He was right. We hadn't had good sex since before everything happened. I was never able to fully give myself over to him like I had before, and he was hesitant because he knew something was wrong. There was no barrier or worries anymore. There was nothing lying between us. There wasn't anything. I kissed him again and he pulled away as those blue eyes surveyed my entire face.

"You have to be up early tomorrow, and you have a big game. Do you think this is a good idea?" he asked quietly, and I knew that one time wasn't going to use all of my energy but we both knew it had been months since we had each other. That there was no way either of us were going to want to stop after one time. I groaned frustrated and he laughed as he pressed his nose into my neck. "You have one day off." He whispered into my ear.

"You'll have our fun the night before." Rubbing my lips together, I tilted my head to the side and he pulled me into his body. "That doesn't mean that I can't do this." He whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine again. The kiss was slow and sensual to the point that I was needing him. My hips tilting up again with want and he finally pulled back, "Alright, maybe we can't." I shook my head as he pulled me into his arms.

"How did everything go with Trevor?" Troy smiled, "Really, really well."

"Good." I replied, and I hooked my hands with his, "Tomorrow morning, let's go watch the sunrise together." He whispered, "Then I'll have you back in time for team breakfast. After that, we can explore a little bit before you have to go to shoot-around. All approved via Coach P." I grinned pushing up and I shook my head, "How?" she shrugged, "She's just happy that you are playing like you used to play. That you aren't holding anything back."

"That's why when she told me to make sure you were present by team breakfast, I figured that she knew you were probably going to sneak down here tonight but didn't care as long as you were at all team events without disruption of the team." I laughed, and my eyes were so heavy from the day of travel while Troy stroked my hair. Yes, this was okay, too.

* * *

_Wednesday, November 25__th__, 2020 _

Tucking my legs close to me, I leaned against Troy as we both watched the sun rise over the ocean. Our hands connected together while the ocean rolls onto the sand as orange, yellow, and red blazed through the sky with color. My eyes soaked it all in with happiness while I held onto my boyfriend who shouldn't be holding onto me. I hugged him closer and he must have noticed, "I'm here," he whispered, and I closed my eyes because he could always read my thoughts.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream."

Troy let out a tiny laugh, "No. I'm here. I'll always be here."

I closed my eyes to his voice and his thumb brushed against my skin, "C'mon, time to get back." He said as he stood up and he pulled me up as we walked back to the hotel. "I can't wait to watch you play today. I am so excited to watch you play." I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. "I love you," he whispered into my ear and he pulled me back against him as I laughed. "I love you, too. Thank you for this morning." He squeezed my hip and we moved into the hotel.

I stopped though and Troy did too as Trevor was lingering. "You know, you could have told me." Troy chuckled, "I almost did but sometimes you need to just go with the flow." He kissed the top of my head again, "I promise. You'll play flawlessly after you talk to him." I just nodded my head and Troy squeezed my hand. "I'll see you later."

He walked away while clapping Trevor on the back as Trevor walked over and wrapped me into a hug first. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him, "I'm sorry I lied to you for so long. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry." I said quietly, and Trevor just squeezed me tighter. "I want to talk a lot, but I don't think we should talk a lot here. I just want you to know that I love you Gabs, I would have moved mountains to be there for you and maybe I would have been confused or upset with your choice, but it was your choice Gabi."

I breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed the top of my head, "I love you." He said again, "I love you, too. I love you, Trevor, so much. It was you that I was second hardest to tell. Troy, of course, being the first, but it was you because I knew that it would be hard for you to hear. Troy understands because he loves me and wants me to be happy. I wasn't sure what you were going to think." Trevor nodded, "Troy said a lot today and I love him for you. I half way think you don't deserve him, but he loves you so much. So much more than I ever realized."

I smiled as Trevor squeezed me, "Go play hard today. This tournament. Do something big with this, Gabi. Make it all worth it."

* * *

Troy's POV

She hustled back down the court as Jade tossed her the ball and she went in for an easy lay-up. Her smile grew wide and she cheered with her team as they ran down the court again. The indoor small court that was housed in the only school on the island. School children were all lingering in the bleachers as they were cheering for both teams and whoever entertained them the most. I knew who I was most entertained by and it wasn't this basketball game.

She was playing free again. It was loose. Happy.

Coach P was grinning because she had her star shooting guard back on the court. They had a solid chance this team could take it all the way as they had yet to lose a game. Eli was happy as the boys were in the same tournament this year. He was thrilled to be here for Gabi but also to not lose his Thanksgiving tournament to do it as well. I chewed on my lip watching the game unfold and my eyes watched Gabi continuously scan over the court.

After years of watching a film together, I knew what she was thinking most of the time on the court. She gave me all of her tricks and tips. It made me a better basketball player and I knew it was good for her too. I breathed in rapidly just watching her, knowing that I couldn't wait for her to move in with me in December. "She's moving in," I finally said, and Eli looked over at me with a bit of surprise in his face. "When?"

"December. I figure if that step goes well then I'll probably propose to her." Eli smiled, "I'm glad that you two are still, okay." I shrugged, "I love her." Eli smiled, "I know." I didn't want to say anything or spook him with questions about the abortion, but I was happy to leave it. I inhaled watching her move across the court again, she grabbed the ball. She ran away with it and then shot it with ease. Biting down onto my lip she cheered as the other coach called a timeout.

"You should really talk to her." I said quietly so only Eli could hear. "I know all of her mistakes hurt. Trust me, it wasn't easy to just look past it and I'm not. We found a weakness in our relationship that obviously needed to be addressed but she needs her dad." Eli didn't say anything, and I just looked at him for a moment, "C'mon Coach…" he just nodded, "Okay, I'll try to pull her away. She knows I am always there for her."

"She was terrified of how you would react." I finally pushed out, "I think she was terrified of all of our reactions." A look was casted towards me and he nodded, "I know. I installed that in her and I hate that I did that." Rolling my lips together, I nodded, "She hurts. She has nightmares. She lost so many of her friends. This is the last thing that she needs and that is losing her family." Eli scrubbed his face with his palms as he nodded.

"You're too good for her,"

I shrugged, "I love her. I can't change that. I don't want to find another one either. She's it for me." Eli looked back at his daughter who was breathing it out on the bench as she fixed her headband. My eyes caught hers and she sent me a smile while I smiled back. My phone buzzed in my lap as I glanced down to see my mom calling me. I silenced the call and sent her a text that I would call her later tonight after Gabi's game. If they won today, they get tomorrow off and that meant that I was going to spend a lot of time with her tonight.

Half time came as they all jogged to their make-shift locker room as I stood up. I went outside as I called my mom back, "How is it going?" she asked, "Good. They are up by fifteen after the first half." I told her as I kicked the ground underneath of me. Golf carts roamed past me as they drove down the road at full speed. "How are you two doing?" I smiled, "Better." I told her honestly. "A lot better. She's trying."

"Good, hopefully, a trip to Seaside soon?" she asked, "Maybe. Her schedule is jammed packed." My mom laughed, "I have zero doubt. Will you come home for Christmas though?" I hesitated because I didn't want to leave Gabi for the holidays, but I had to make time for my family. "I'll try my hardest." I told her honestly, but she sighed, "Troy,"

"Mom, I will. I promise." I said with honesty, "I have to talk to Gabi though. I have to see what she is doing. Maybe I can convince her to come up with me. I just…we're finally getting back on the right foot. I don't want to rock the boat too much."

She nodded, "Okay. We're trying to find a time to come to see you."

"I will come to see you before the year is over. I will try my damn hardest to be home for Christmas…okay?"

"Yes, yes, I love you."

"I love you too, mom." I hung up the phone as I sighed before turning but I found Vivian behind me instead. "I'm glad you reacted the way you did. Gabi needed that." I smiled as I looked at her, "I need her. I didn't see much help in just being angry with her all the time."

Viv smiled very happy with that answer.

* * *

The knock on my door caused me to jerk it open and her mouth was on mine in moments. I grinned as my whole body reacted to her within seconds. Her hands dragging through my hair and then grabbing my neck. "We're fucking tonight if you like it or not." She whispered, and I laughed loudly against her mouth. My tongue diving in when she smiled against me. I pulled her into my body as I hooked her legs around my waist.

My body was ready to fuck weeks ago. I wanted her in every single way. I needed her in every single way. Falling into the bed, I just took my time kissing her senseless. Her moans and whimpers coming from her throat only encouraged the behavior. My lips pulled away from her mouth as she panted and reached up to rub against me. I closed my eyes to the feeling and then she did it again. "Jesus, Gabs, it's been a while." I muttered, and she laughed causing me to open my eyes to stare at her.

She smiled before I went back down to her neck and then I pushed up her t-shirt. She lifted her arms and I easily took her t-shirt off as she went for my own. Her mouth was kissing me again when a loud pounding came on the door. "Fuck," I hissed as I rolled off of her. My dick was hard as a rock. Gabi quickly grabbed her t-shirt and threw it back on as she rushed to the door. "You have to go to the beach with us," one of her teammates laughed and I wanted to groan so loudly because I just wanted her.

I finally had her.

"I am uh…"

"No, Coach is going to be there. She'll ask why you aren't there." A groan came from her lips and I sank onto the bed as my body cooled off. "Okay, okay, I'll be there in thirty." She said, I collapsed back against the bed and she sat down on the other side after the door clicked shut. "I'm sorry." She said as her hand slid down my leg. I just nodded, "I know, it isn't your fault." Her eyes turned towards me and she heaved a sighed.

"I really want to finish this." She whispered, and I shook my head, "No. Like we agreed last night…we won't want to stop. I won't want to stop." I whispered to her and she crawled over and rested her head on my shoulder. Her breathing slowed down and she closed her eyes, "I love you, T. I hate how much my life gets in the way with us." I chuckled, "No, do not apologize because we couldn't have sex tonight." I told her as I twisted my fingers in her hair.

"Just between basketball and everything…I feel like we're still struggling." I shook my head as I kissed the top of her head. "Nope. I am patient, babe. We've gone since Halloween and anything decent was well before that." I admitted to her, "We're okay, I promise." I kissed the top of her head and she sat up before she straddled me. Her legs wrapping around my waist. Her dainty hands running down my chest when my phone buzzed on the side table.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as I palmed for it. I pulled it close to my face with one eye still on her.

_Trevor: Let's meet up for a drink. _

I looked up at Gabi and I twisted the phone around to face her. She read the message and her eyes scrunched together, "When did you and my brother get so close?" she asked me as she rolled off my lap. I sat up with a bit of hesitation, "Ever since you pulled away from me." I told her honestly, "I tried to talk to him to get to you. To understand what the fuck happened but that didn't happen, and I miss my own brother."

Gabi scrunched her face up, "C' mon Gabi, I missed the hell out of you. Your brother was just as lost, and we bonded. There is now harm there. At all." She didn't say anything for a moment but just nodded her head, "Okay," she whispered, and she went to get up, but I gently tugged her hand. "No, you don't walk out of here angry at me." I told her quietly, her brown eyes lifted to mine as she didn't blink for a few seconds. "I love you, we never really talked about anything specific. Just about stuff." I shrugged, and Gabi nodded with a tiny smile, "I always knew you two would get along well."

I smiled as I tugged her close to me again and pressed my lips to hers. We both didn't move from each other for a few moments but when we broke apart, she smiled. My thumb stroked her cheek, "We'll find the time." I promised her as I kissed her again and she nodded with a smile.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I sat by the fire as the girls all laughed and joked about different things. Memories. I loved basketball, but I was also ready to be done. This is the closure that I needed. I was the leader of this team and I loved it, but I also had grown out of the jokes and the constant need to be cool. I loved medical school and I wanted to focus on that. I loved Troy Bolton and I really needed to focus on that. I was upset that I didn't get to find my time with him tonight. We weren't supposed to leave each other tonight. He was supposed to be in me.

"Gabi," my head popped up to attention as tomorrow we were practicing early in the morning. Followed by a ton of beach time and time to explore around the island. Breathing in deeply, I tilted my head to the side, "I think we need to focus on tomorrow mornings practice and then we can all be having fun." Jade rolled her eyes with a laugh, "You're just thinking about your boyfriend in a hotel room right now." I laughed, "Yea, I am. I'm thinking about a lot of things and I'm trying to push basketball to be one the forefront of my mind."

A few blank stares were centered towards me while Brooke shook her head looking away. I stood up and brushed the sand off my butt, "I have to go guys. I need to sleep and I'm just…" I shook my head, "I have to do something, so I can focus the rest of my attention on basketball." I walked away as I bid the girls a goodnight and to be ready for practice in the morning. I quickly moved back to the hotel that was full of casinos and the bar. I saw my brother and boyfriend pressed up against one talking but also laughing.

It did make me happy that they got along but I knew Trevor and I know needed to talk. Yet, he was willing to wait until after the tournament, but I don't think I can. I walked over and they both turned their attention to me quickly. Troy tossed back the rest of his drink, assuming, that I wanted him to come with me, but I shook my head. "Trev…I'm sorry that I disappointed you but either way you would have been disappointed in me. I'm sorry that I chose something different. I'm sorry that it was hard for you to hear but I just…hate that you were upset with me."

Trevor's face blanked and he shook his head, "Gabi," he said softly, "You just…threw me off. I didn't expect any of that. Especially keeping it from Troy for over six months." I bit my lip because I knew he had more to say. Troy's eyes volleyed between the two of us as his lips were in a straight line not sure where this was going to go. "I think it was hard for me to hear because I know how Troy treats you. You are his world. You are his everything. It hurt me to know that you did that to him. That's not you."

I nodded, "That's fair." I whispered, "I could never hate your decisions because those are yours. I hate that you just hid it from me. From him. From everybody. We could have all been there for you because Gabi, I can't imagine how that went. How alone you felt and that hurts." Troy breathed in and my eyes flickered to him. He gently reached over for my hand, "I can't disagree with anything you said." I whispered to him. "Because you're right. I shouldn't have done any of it and I did hurt Troy. I really hurt him, and he lost trust in me. That hurt me." I battled back tears as I looked at my older brother. "There was nothing worse than losing his trust. There was nothing worse than disappointing the only man I have ever loved. There was nothing worse than seeing how heartbroken he was." The tears dripped down my face, and Troy gently pulled me between his legs. His hands on my waist, protecting me.

He kept me close to him, so I could feel his body heat. That I could feel that he was right here. That he would always be right there. Trevor looked between the two of us and he nodded, "I know, G, I know." He pulled me into his arms into a tight hug and I held onto him. "I love you," he said quietly, "You learned. That's all I ask." I just nodded and pulled away as Troy gently wiped away my tears. "C' mon," he said quietly, and I nodded my head.

Troy pulled me towards the elevator and he pressed me close to him. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much and know that I am always here for you." I nodded and when the elevator doors opened, Troy gently pressed me inside before closing it urgently. He then pressed me back against the doors. His lips devouring mine and I gasped from the impact. His lips parted mine gently before his tongue pressed into my mouth. He tasted and nipped until the elevator dinged above us.

He quickly pulled apart as his eyes glanced up to see we had arrived on his floor. He quietly dragged me behind him towards his hotel room. He had to stop once so that his lips could find mine again. I breathed into him as his hands framed my face. He easily lifted me up before walking towards his hotel door again. He slipped his key card in and then the door buzzed open, mostly without his lips leaving mine.

Once the door collapsed behind us, he had me pinned up against the door. "I need you," he whispered into my mouth and I just nodded as my hands ran through his hair, over his shoulders, and gripping his neck. He quickly pressed me down into the bed as he slowly began to move to my collarbone, his lips going back up towards my neck and his hand slipped up my shirt. A moan escaped my lips and I felt his vibration of happiness. He was humming with life.

My body was exciting from his simple touch against my stomach. His thumb brushing against my stomach, his body pressed into mine. His length is full and ready to be released from the barrier between the two of us. Troy lifted my shirt away from my body as I raised my arms to allow him to take it off. As soon as the shirt hit the floor, his eyes hooded with desire. A slow pursue over my body with the look to eat me alive.

His simple look set my body on fire. "You are so fucking beautiful." He whispered as he did a slow trail of kisses from my neck, to my sternum, all the way to my belly button. My hips were already tilting up and he hadn't even dipped below my waist line. "Troy," I breathed his name out and he shook his head, "No way, I am not rushing this." He whispered as his lips found mine again. I groaned against him and I hooked my legs around his waist. I pulled him down on top of me as a groan left his own mouth.

Troy slipped his fingers underneath my bra and he gently stroked my breasts. "I've missed you so fucking much," I whispered, and he silenced it with a kiss, but he nodded his head. "I know. I missed this, the fire, the one look and we are both struggling to not just tip over the edge." I smiled as I kissed him again before I eased his shirt off from his head. It found mine on the floor as we kissed. Our hands moving along each other's bodies while pushed each other to the edge.

Once he finally slipped his hand between my waistband and underwear, I closed my eyes feeling him again. It had been too long. "So damn wet for me, always." He basically moaned as he touched me causing me to want him more. He easily pushed me over the edge and I panted trying to come back to the world around me. His lips were pressed to my neck as I smiled delirious with his scent and him with me. I felt safe again.

I pushed him onto his back and he smirked as I straddled his lap as I tortured him with my own kisses down his rock-hard chest. When I arrived at his waistband, I grinned, allowing myself to strip him of his shorts and boxer briefs. I slowly let my hand take him and he hissed with need. "Gabs, like we talked about. It's been a long time." I could only give him the devil grin as I slowly took him in. He groaned as the sound vibrated around the room. It wasn't two seconds later I was flat on my back laughing with happiness.

He reached over to his drawer pulling out a condom as he pulled it on. He gently edged my legs apart and settled between them as his eyes did another look over my body. A small smile crossing his features before he bent forward and kissed me softly, "This time slow…next time…" I smirked as I tilted my hips up to meet him. He slowly entered me, and I felt my head throw back against the pillow. His own groan echoed around the room from the satisfaction.

Our motions quickly went in sync with each other. It didn't take long for everything to come back to each other. We both knew each other inside and out. What we needed before the other knew. We knew how to make the most of our time together or to do it quickly. It didn't matter. We just knew, and it was easy. We were easy together, we loved each other. He kissed on my neck again and then stimulated my body with his hand.

The only sounds in the room were our sighs and moans of affirmation that we were both highly enjoying this. When Troy pushed me over the edge, he followed close behind. Our legs tangled in the bed as we were both trying to catch our breath. Our bodies are sweaty. Troy rolled off of me as he disposed of the condom and he crawled back into bed with me. His lips soft against my temple, "That was the best in a long fucking time." I laughed as I curled into his body knowing it wouldn't take long before we were doing it again.

His hands ran through my hair gently and I could feel his smile, "I love you." He said tilting his head to look at me and I squeezed him, "I love you, too." He kissed me softly and I sighed, "Thank you for coming with us." I said, and Troy laughed, "B, this is the first time in years that I have been able to just watch you play basketball in the Bahamas of all places. I am so thankful that we are here right now." Our eyes connected, and I let out a heavy breath as I felt like I could breathe for the first time in months.

"I'm happy that you want to be here," I whispered as tears filled my eyes. He smiled, "You're my once in a lifetime, baby. I'm not letting you go damn anywhere."

* * *

**AYO! I'm BACK. A day earlier than promised, too. I hope you guys didn't miss me TOO much but it was time much needed away. All my hardest finals are done with one left tomorrow but the plan for after our last final is to get very, very, very drunk SO I figured I should update today instead. HA! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! We should be back on every other week thing starting Sunday, May 12****th**

**Yes, yes, I know that is far away again BUT this is this week's update, I'm out of the country the next week, and then it'll finally be a normal Sunday again. So bear with me guys! We're almost to normal. Hopefully, this will tide you over for now though. **


	6. Busy

Chapter 6 – Busy

_Monday, November 30__th__, 2020_

Gabi's POV

"I haven't seen you since Friday," he claimed through the phone, I could hear his pout and I smiled as I tried to focus on my discussion board I was doing. "Babe, I am trying to get caught up on all of my classes. We leave tomorrow night for a road trip," I said, and Troy sighed into the phone. "I miss you."

My heart ached because I missed him too. I just didn't have the time to go over there because if I did…we would just have sex. Troy and I spent most of our night together having sex before I focused on basketball for the rest of the week. I gave him a taste and the man wanted more. A lot more. I couldn't blame him though because I did too. "I have to finish these assignments." I told him honestly, "I wish I could come over."

"Your birthday is tomorrow." He said, "I have a few things for you. How about you come over late. We can spend time together tonight and then I'll leave you alone." He said, and I felt my heart flutter knowing that he probably had a lot planned for my birthday. "We'll see."

"No," Troy said stubbornly, "Please, B, I miss the fuck out of you." I brushed my forehead with my fingers as I glanced at my to-do list. When I got back, I had shadow experiences on Saturday and Sunday. Full twelve hours. "Okay." I breathed, "I have to finish replying to all of these discussion boards and study for a test for a little bit. Then I'll be there." I told him as I yanked on my hair gently knowing that we had to compromise a little bit here.

"Fair enough. I'll have food."

"Wine?"

"That too."

I smiled as I looked down in my lap, "I love you, I do miss you, I wish that I had a lot more time for you, but I am so busy. We have our game on Wednesday and then when I get back, I have three tests." Troy exhaled quietly, "Luckily, I have a lot going on at work the rest of this week, but I do want to see you at least for a little bit on your birthday. I know we are celebrating after finals but I just…I just want to see my girl on her birthday."

"Okay," I smiled trying to hide my love and need for him. "I love you, babe," I said one more time. "I love you, too." He replied, "Get to work. I just want you in my bed." I giggled, "I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and I let it clatter against the table. I rubbed my temples with my fingers as I closed my eyes for five seconds. I then opened them as I tried to tackle my work in front of me. I worked through all of my discussion boards and replied to all of them as I checked that off my list.

I focused on my test for a while, but my thoughts kept drifting to Troy. I knew if I went over there, he would help me. I finally began to pack it up because as if he knew, I needed him right now. He kept me sane and grounded. He helped me when I needed it the most. I pulled my backpack on and I quickly went down the steps as I walked to my car on the other side of the library. I slipped into my car as I pulled out of the parking lot.

It was only a five-minute drive to Troy from here and when I pulled in, I felt my stomach tighten with excitement. I went up to the stairs and I quickly slipped my key into the knob as I twisted it and let the apartment door open. I smiled slipping into the house as I caught Troy laying on his couch with his eyes shut. A basketball game on the TV as I walked into his apartment after quietly shutting and locking his door.

I then went over and straddled his lap before I let my hands run up and down his chest. His eyes opened up in a rush and I laughed quietly as I pressed my lips to him. "Is that my beautiful, sexy, girlfriend?" he whispered as his arms wrapped around me. I deepened the kiss and he moaned against my mouth, "Yea, I definitely missed you." He said when I pulled away from him. I rested my head on his shoulder to watch the Texas vs Florida basketball game taking place on the TV.

"Did you get all of your work done?" Troy asked as those arms tightened around me, "No, sadly. I was able to accomplish my discussion boards, but I couldn't focus while studying for my test." He gently smacked my butt, "Get it out. We can work on it for a little bit." I pouted as I looked at him, he laughed, "No, we need to make sure you do your school work first. Trust me, I really want to take you to my bed and bury myself inside of you but school first."

I laughed as our lips connected again and I finally stood up to get my school work. This is why our relationship would work. He was able to put the school in front of our relationship and I would never be able to repay him for that.

* * *

_ Tuesday, December 1__st__, 2020 _

_Gabi's POV _

I woke up in his bed, but I didn't feel his arms around me like I wanted them to be. Yet, I woke up and I smelled bacon and pancakes. I grinned softly to myself as I pushed out of bed and I scooped up his t-shirt off the floor as I slipped it over my head. I walked out into the apartment kitchen area and he was standing at the stove plating food as I saw the flowers sitting on the table. Two presents sat by the flowers and my heart swelled.

I quietly moved my feet across the apartment and I wrapped my arms around his torso. My face pressed into the middle of his back and he relaxed against my touch, "Happy Birthday, B." I smiled, "Thanks baby, you didn't have to do all of this," I whispered as I ran my fingers over his bare chest. He let a rumble of a laugh rip through his body as he twisted around after turning the stove off. "Yes, I did. There was a brief period of time where I thought we wouldn't be here today." He said quietly. I tilted my head up and my chin rested on his chest. "I'm sorry,"

He shook his head, his thumb brushing against my skin softly, "There is nothing to apologize for. I was just scared that I was going to lose you and I don't want that to happen. I want to celebrate you." I smiled softly while I kissed him one more time as I peeked around him to see breakfast. "C'mon, let's eat so you can get to class, and I can get to work." We both took our plates to the little bar area as I smiled at the flowers.

"They are beautiful," he gave a tiny smile himself, "Open your gifts." He said as I took my first bite of food. A sly smile came across my cheeks as I went for the smaller package as I picked it up and I took out the tissue paper sitting up top. I felt his eyes on top of me as I reached inside and pulled out the box. I slowly opened the long, rectangle box and it revealed a thin diamond bracelet. A garnet colored stone was at the center and my breath caught at how beautiful it was.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked up at Troy as he looked at me, watching my reaction, "Troy, this is beautiful." I whispered, he reached over the box and he gently took it out as he took my wrist and clasped it together. "Is that the January birthstone?" I whispered quietly, and Troy glanced at me with a tiny nod, "Yea," he said quietly. "You don't have to forget about it, it happened, and it was a hard decision, but it was still a thing and it just wasn't the time for us. That's it. You can still honor." His words were so quiet but so honest.

A tear ran down my cheek as I threw my arms around his neck and I buried my face into his neck. "I love you," I kissed him square on the month and he smirked into the kiss, "I love you, so much," he whispered, and I closed my eyes as I leaned into his touch. Troy pulled back as he took a few bites of his food, "Okay, the other one," he said with a nudge and I laughed as I picked up the paper and I opened it up to reveal a handful of words.

_A two-night stay for OUR Christmas. You and Me. _

My eyes glued over the location as it was in the mountains with a cute little mountain town. My eyes lifted to his again and he smiled, "My mom is begging that I come home for Christmas and I know you don't want to fly there and back for just a couple of days." He told me, "So I figured we could have our own time away. I asked Coach P what days you are getting off and she told me your last practice will be the 21st." I bit on my lip with excitement, "So we will leave right after practice on the 21st, spend the whole day of the 22nd there and then come back late on the 23rd. I fly out Christmas Eve morning." I bit down on my lip with a smile on my face, "I love it."

Troy exhaled as if he was nervous that I would be upset that he would be going home for Christmas, but it would probably be good for him. "I'll be back on the 27th. Just in time for your next game." I finished my breakfast as I grinned, "Troy, I think I'll enjoy those days more than Christmas. Next year, we'll go to Oregon for all of Christmas, okay?" he smiled with a tiny nod as he kissed the top of my head. "I have to go take a shower and get ready for work. I wish we could spend all day together." He whispered, and I nodded, "I wish too. I'll miss you." He smiled, "I'll be there tomorrow night." I blinked as if he was crazy. "It's in New York."

He laughed, "I know. I'm catching a 1:30 flight and then I will land right around 4:30 before driving an hour to the arena. My flight back is at midnight." He told me with a simple shrug, "I told you B, I'm going to do anything to be at all of your games. This was an easier one to swing. I can work a half day and still be in the office the next day." I blinked, once, twice, and a third time before I felt a sob shake my chest. He was two steps before he let his arms wrap tightly around me, I clung to his skin, I clung to him because I knew I didn't deserve him.

Yet, he gave me the greatest birthday present of them all…he was there even when I didn't deserve it

* * *

Troy's POV

_Wednesday, December 2__nd__, 2020_

I tapped my fingers tapped the armrest of the airplane. My eyes took in the sky as I accomplished a lot at work for the past two days to make it easier for me to travel this afternoon. My gut churned as I was concerned about Gabi and her schedule. She was getting busier and busier. I needed her to slow down but I knew she wouldn't. She was going to be so busy over Christmas break with basketball and trying to see her family, but I needed her to breathe.

I was hoping my little staycation would promote that. I know she was trying to get a lot done and do a lot, but I was just…wanted her to be healthy. Once basketball was over, med school was going to pick up in full swing. She put one class off till this summer and I knew that meant she wouldn't be able to go with me to Oregon this summer to see my family. Yet, I knew, that if all went well, I was going to propose to her this summer.

I was going to have to change up my plans.

The plane began to descend as Coach P told me that I could fly back with the team. I was thankful as it was a bit easier on my bank account, yet, Gabi had no clue. I was excited to at least spend some time with her tonight before she hit the ground running before finals week. Shit, I was thankful I wasn't participating in that. I breathed out as the plane touched the ground as I sent my mom a text that I landed safely.

I grabbed my backpack and I hustled through the crowd as an assistant coach was picking me up, so I didn't have to rent a car or call an Uber. Coach Brooks was standing outside the airport and I smiled as the cold wind whipped through us, "Coach B," I greeted, and she nodded as we both hustled towards the car. We dove inside as the wind finally stopped. "Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it." I told her and she smiled, "No problem, Gabi plays better with you around anyways." I laughed with a nod as I loved watching her.

Coach Montez sent me a text, along with Trevor to ask about sending updates as the game happened. I agreed and put them both in a group text as I have done before. I have been to every single game no matter if we were fighting or not. I told her that this was my year to watch her. Coach Brooks and I made conversation about the basketball team and she asked me my opinion on the film that I watched with Gabi.

I gave my advice, but I knew Gabi gave a full report on the team film. The things she saw. All of them were begging her to change her mind and become a coach but we all knew that wasn't going to happen. She had her sights set on orthopedics. A surgeon.

I knew that was going to push our relationship further, but we were going to do this together. I clasped my hands tighter together as we pulled into the arena. I breathed out as I got out with Coach Brooks and she escorted me through the back. I walked to the locker room with her and she smiled, "I'll send her out." I thanked her as I leaned back against the wall. I barely even got to speak to her yesterday. I missed her.

The door burst open and she pounced through and I laughed as she spun around. She quickly threw her arms around my neck and I picked her up. Her legs squeezing my waist and I held onto her tightly. "Hi," I whispered, and she giggled as I kissed her softly as I pressed her back against the wall. "Hi," she whispered back as her fingers brushed through my hair. "I love you, I missed you." She mumbled into my neck and I nodded, "Same. I love you, I miss you. You're coming back to my place tonight," I mumbled into her ear and she giggled.

"Twist my damn arm about it." I winked as I dropped her, her hair was pulled back into a low bun with a white Nike headband. Her warm-ups pressed against her body. "Alright, go focus for this game. I can't wait to watch you play." I squeezed her arms and she smiled, our lips pressing together one more time. "You'll be here after the game right?" I let a smile cross my cheeks as I nodded, "Yea, I'll be here." She grinned before spinning around and going back into the locker room.

I went out to the court to find a seat for me in our reserved area. A few other families were mingling around, and I found a spot at half court for an easy viewing area. The student section wasn't very full but it never really was at some schools. The girls from the opposing team were on the court warming up as I kicked my feet up to watch. I scrolled through my phone to look at different social media platforms while everybody warmed up.

I inhaled sharply as I looked up to see Gabi working on the drills with the team. Her eyes laser-focused on the task at hand. She bounced the ball and I wish we were playing right now. I wish we were working together and improving together. I wish I could turn back time to allow her to make a different decision but I also knew that this was because this was supposed to be the way. She took a big shot and I smiled watching her. Content with life.

Captains were called and Gabi was quickly called to the line. She hustled over with Jade and another girl, Macy, as they discussed rules and things about this arena. I remember those captain meetings all too well. Missing them. It was weird not playing basketball for the first time in a really long time. Not that I didn't have the chance to enter the draft. I just didn't want to do that. I didn't want to spend time away from Gabi. I didn't want to constantly be on the road, practicing, and watching the film. I wanted to live my life.

The national anthem and introductions quickly happened as I dropped my phone and just watched the game. I watched her dominant on the court. A success story from ESPN point of view. She easily led this team to a ten-point lead with a heavy presence. Once half time came around, I breathed a sigh of relief as I text everybody that had asked to be updated. My phone rang and Grey was on the other end. "She looks good tonight," I breathed, "She definitely does." I agreed sliding down.

"Was she happy to see you?"

"Yea, I think we're heading back to the correct direction. How is Lauren?" I asked as I watched the half-time entertainment. I propped my feet up in front of me as Grey let out a long sigh, "Oh boy," I responded with a slight chuckle. "I thought _I _had problems." I could almost see Grey rolling his eyes from North Carolina. "She's just really upset with Gabi still. I mean, I'm not even that mad at her for any of it. Yea, she kept it from me too. She kept it from you and you are making it work. I don't know. She's being a bit pathetic with it. It happened, it's over."

I nodded as I sucked in my lower lip, "I get it. If I didn't love her as I do, if I didn't think she was the fucking one, then I wouldn't be here right now. Yet, I know she is my only one." Grey sighed, "I feel that. I just need Lauren to let all of this go. I know her and Gabi have such a long relationship but Gabi's right. It would have put a strain on our relationship and Gabi in the situation felt it was just better. I get it. I just…"

"I know," I replied as my eyes lingered on the counting down of the clock in the corner. "You do you think you could convince Lauren to do a double date?" I questioned. Grey hummed a laugh, "I can try. What do you have in mind?"

"We could go to Quarter Horse?" I questioned back, "The girls typically love to do that." Grey just sighed, "Yea, I'll try my hardest. No promises." He spoke, "Yea, just tell Lauren that it would be good for her. To get out. To be around Gabi and I. I promise Grey…we're so better."

"Good, I missed you guys."

I smiled as the team ran out and I let my eyes gaze on her. She was smiling and she picked up a ball as they began to do drills. "Yea, man, I fucking love her."

* * *

_Saturday, December 5__th__, 2020 _

_Gabi's POV _

My eyes zeroed in on the screen in front of me and I looked up at my resident I was shadowing. "Do you see this? The fluid is getting blocked here," she pointed to a spot underneath the kidney and I smiled as I did see it. How fucking cool. We went through several different cases and I was so thankful, I was learning so much. These shadow experiences were amazing and it made me so excited for the future. I was almost ready for basketball to be over so I could focus on medicine

I let my eyes filter up to see that I had almost accomplished my twelve hours. I was exhausted but I had to go to the last two hours of basketball after this. I had to push through for our big game Monday. I breathed in deeply as we did around on some more patients while we finished up. We did the last of the paperwork and I thanked her for all of her help. I was with a different doctor the next day and I was just as excited.

Once my twelve hours was complete, I booked it out of the hospital as my phone buzzed. I haven't seen Troy since our flight and night together. He let me sleep on his shoulder for most of the flight and we made sure all of my homework was done before we both crashed in bed together. I rolled out of bed the next morning and haven't seen him since. I inhaled sharply as I answered, "Hey baby," I replied and I could see his smile.

He groaned, "My girl, I miss you." I breathed out as tears collected in my eyes. I can't believe I pushed him away all of those months. I was so fucking stupid. "I miss you, too." I breathed as a few tears dropped. "What time is practice over?" he asked quietly, I wiped away a bunch of tears as I inhaled sharply. "Not till 9:30 and I haven't had any food today." Troy didn't say anything for a moment and I then heard his chair slid backward in the kitchen of his apartment.

"Do you want a Turkey Sandwich from the deli? You need to eat something before you practice." He said and I closed my eyes because I was an emotional mess right now. "I have a granola bar and banana to eat in my car. Thank you though," I breathed out deeply and he sighed, "I'll have a turkey sandwich and fruit at my place for after practice. I need to see you." He whispered quietly. The tears rushed down my face this time. "I love you," I whispered into the phone.

I could almost see his grin spread over his face from those three little words. "I love you too baby, I need you in my bed tonight. That's all."

"I'll be there. I just have to go suffer through basketball practice and I have to make sure I get my three assignments that are due Monday night done." The stress formed on my shoulders but I took a breath and I knew that I was going to be okay. "We'll get it done,"

I got to my car as I scarfed down the food while I made mindless conversation with Troy about his day today. He told me about playing basketball with Grey and then they went out to lunch before watching whatever they could find on TV. I smiled listening to him tell me about his day, thankful, that I was here right now. Once I pulled into the gym, I sighed, "I have to go. I'll see you after practice though."

"I love you," I smiled as I bid it back and I hung up as I raced into the gym. I quickly wiggled into my practice uniform, socks, and shoes before running onto the court. Coach P smiled and I began to jog back and forth trying to get my body loose. I needed to lose myself in basketball for the next few hours to just relax. I needed to relax and forget about everything else. The constant motion and the routine were familiar. I was thankful.

We all worked hard as we prepared for the next couple of games. I breathed in deeply as I tried to catch my breath while we began to work on the drills. I bit my lip as I smiled, thankful, happy that I was right here.

* * *

Pushing into Troy's apartment, I found him sitting at the kitchen counter on his laptop. His eyes lifted and he smiled, "Hi baby," I smiled as I went over and threw my arms around him. I squeezed his neck and held him tightly as I just smelled his skin. Loving on him. "I can't wait to fall asleep in the same bed every single night." I whispered,Troy ,laughed, "I am pretty excited myself." I pulled away and he kissed me softly.

"Food is in the fridge along with your favorite drink of choice." I grinned as I twisted to the fridge where my deli sandwich, chips, fruit cup, and my favorite flavor of Propel. I turned around with a huge smile on my face. "I am so in love with you." Troy grinned and I laughed as I pulled out my food and went to sit next to Troy. "What did you do on this fine Saturday?" I asked and he smiled, "I got up this morning, worked out, did some work, met up with Grey to just play some video games, and then went to the store and here I am."

"Oh, Monday night…Grey, Lauren, me, and you are all going to Quarter House." I felt my stomach give and I glanced at the food in front of me, "Lauren?" I questioned as I looked up at him and Troy nodded his head. "Yes, Grey convinced her to just go out and see where the night takes us. We can all play games and mess around. Nothing serious. You two need a little bit of a shove I think to get your friendship in the correct direction."

I nibbled on a portion of my food as I didn't say anything, "I hate that I disappointed her that badly that she doesn't even want to speak to me." I said as the tears followed quickly. Troy reached over and he rubbed my shoulder gently. "Lauren just doesn't know what to think, Gabs. You have to give her a chance to let herself feel. We all process everything differently and she is struggling." I breathed out and breathed back in deeply again.

Troy slipped out of his bar stool and he came over to press his lips to my temple. "I love you, Lauren will come around. I think we if all hang out then it might help. If it doesn't…you knew there would be consequences to what you did. You dodged a lot of them but maybe Lauren is the broken plank." I closed my eyes, "We'll get it figured out." He whispered into my ear, "You have me, you have Grey, you have your family. Jade, Brooke, you have so many people in your corner. Yes, I know, Lauren means the absolute most to you but you are living and learning baby."

I just hugged him as he kissed the top of my head, "I love you," I whispered to him. "I love you, too." I finished eating my sandwich as Troy closed down his computer before he looked over at me. "How was your day at the hospital?" I smiled and I laughed, "It was amazing," I proceeded to tell Troy about my entire twelve-hour-shift. I told him everything that I was able to tell him without breaking HIPPA and he smiled while watching me.

"I don't know half of what you are talking about but the happiness it brings you. It makes me happy." His head turned to the side and I bit on my lip, "It does make me happy." Troy smiled as he rubbed my legs gently as I took in his jeans with a t-shirt snug against his body. "Let's go get some ice cream," I said and Troy nodded, "Yea, let's go get some ice cream." Troy said with a smile as he got up. We both grabbed our jackets as he tucked me against his body.

His hand folded with mine as we walked down the street together. "You remember when we talked about going to Europe together?" I smiled as I nodded, "Yea, I do." Troy glanced down, "Let's go this summer. You have a small break, I can take about two weeks off work if I'm careful with the rest of my vacation days, and we can go to Europe." I stopped in the sidewalk as I looked at him to see how serious he was.

"Are you serious?" I finally asked after several beats, he grinned, "Yes, I'm serious, let's go to Europe this summer." My eyes grew wide with excitement and I just laughed, "Oh my god, yes!" I said and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I felt him inhale my scent and his lips pressed into my temple. "Two weeks touring different cities. Just you and me." A smile spread over our faces together as he kissed me roughly on the mouth.

"C'mon," he whispered as he tugged me to the ice cream shop. "What cities?" I asked him. My arm looped through his and he smiled, "I don't know. Amsterdam? Venice? Madrid? Paris? London?" Troy continued with questions in the air. "I think we pick four cities." Troy said as he opened up the ice cream door shop. "Three days in each city?" Troy nodded as he kissed my head, "Yea, we can both pick things we want to do in the city."

"I think it sounds perfect," I said as my eyes looked through the menu. Troy rolled his eyes as he stepped up to the counter, "Hey Joey," he greeted the kid behind the counter. I smiled as I let my fingers grip his because I loved that he always knew people everywhere. "Joey, we'll both have a homemade strawberry milkshake." Joey nodded his head as Troy paid. "You always remember," Troy smirked with a glance in my direction. "C'mon B…I don't forget a damn thing about you." He tucked his hands in his pockets and I shook my head with a smile flirting onto my face.

"I want to go to Greece," I said looking up at him. He smiled, "Okay, that helps pick the area." Troy said as he slipped his hand into mine. "Italy, Greece, Spain, and Portugal." Troy declared as he retrieved our two shakes. He gave me one with an extra whipped cream on top and he plucked his cherry from the top of his before putting it on mine. I smiled while looking up at him. He winked as I let my body lean into his.

"I love you,"

He laughed, "You just love that I buy you ice cream." I gasped and shoved him gently, "Shut up. I love you for so much more!" he smiled as he tilted my chin back, this thumb holding my jaw tight as his blue eyes watched my face. A soft look crossed his features and all I could do is stare right back at him. "I know." He whispered. His finger rubbing my bottom lip.

* * *

_Monday, December 7__th__, 2020 _

_Troy's POV _

"Gabi, come _on,_" I stressed towards her as I raked my hand through my hair. She was bent over her computer typing something and then she read something. Her bedroom in her apartment was a mess as her clothes were everywhere, her backpack thrown over the floor with all the contents on the floor, and water bottles had piled up endlessly. I shook my head because she had been busy but I didn't realize how busy. "Gabi," I said again and she finally flinched as I came here to get her for our double date with Lauren and Grey. I knew she wasn't looking forward to it and I knew she would do anything to _not _go but I was sick of not being able to hang out with my best friend because he felt like he had to hang out with his girlfriend.

Why couldn't we all fucking hang out?

"I have so much homework, Troy. I have finals next week and…" I put my hand on her shoulder, her body relaxed underneath of me. I breathed out because two months ago, she would have stiffened and moved away from me. "Two hours, Gabi. Give us two hours. I know…I _know _you are not looking forward to this but you dug this grave. You need to at least go and show your friend that you're sorry." Her shoulders slumped forward and her head met the keyboard. I rubbed her back as she was dressed and ready to go. She had put on a pair of distressed jeans with a cute maroon sweater. Her hair was braided and I leaned forward as I kissed the top of her head.

"B, baby, I know." She took in a rapid breath of air and she turned around to face me. Tears glistened in her eyes as she stared at me, "What if she hates me so much that she won't look at me?" she whispered. I got down onto my knees to face her as I let my hands grip both of her thighs gently as I looked up at her. "I'll be there." I told her. "Lauren will either get over herself or she will be mad at you for a long time." I reached up and rubbed her face gently. "I love you and I know, I know that you and Lauren have never spent this much time apart." She turned her head away and she bit her lip. Her teeth nibbled and I really just wanted to take that pretty mouth of hers into my own.

"I hate this." She whispered, I leaned up and I let my mouth find hers. "If it gets _too _much, just tell me." She inhaled and I kissed her again. Her mouth opened to mine and I pulled back because if we let this get too heavy then we wouldn't leave. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. "I am going to be there. Grey is going to be there. He isn't going to let Lauren just slaughter you. You two had your first conversation, this is just hanging out again."

A slight nod came out of her and I stood up, "C'mon. Just give it a little time. After that, I'll bring you back." She stood up and she twisted around to face me, "No. I want to go back to your place tonight. I want to cuddle with you tonight before I leave tomorrow night." I frowned for a moment while I let my eyes focus on her. "Are you okay?" she nodded her head, "Yea, I'm just tired and stressed out." She told me honestly, I pulled her into my arms as I kissed her forehead again.

"C'mon,"

I laced our fingers together as I sent a Grey a text that we were on our way. He told me that he was getting the same foot dragging treatment as well but his was full of a lot more rants. "As much as I love basketball season, I'm ready for it to be over. I'm drained." I rubbed her arm gently, "You need to tell them you need a day after finals are over." She let out a laugh, "C'mon Troy, you know…" I stopped as I twisted her to face me. "No. you need to make sure you take care of you. You've had a really, really hard couple of months. You've tackled your first semester of medical school."

"Christmas," she said looking up at me. I gave her a look and she smiled, "I can do it. I just need a night with my boyfriend." I just nodded as we got into my car as she plugged her phone in while she thumbed through her music. I started my car as I didn't get to see her at all yesterday. She was buried in practice and homework. They had a game in Chicago Wednesday night that I was going to miss because of work. My thumb stroked her hand as she picked some country playlist. Her eyes drifting outside the car as we drove through Durham.

"I'm sorry that I can't make it to the game on Wednesday." She laughed, "Troy, do not apologize. That's a long flight for a two-hour game. I know you want to be there but I would much rather us go to Europe together." I bit on my lip with a smile trying to break free. "Yea, I would too. I am still going to try to make it to as many of them as possible." She smiled again, I pulled into a parking spot by Quarter House as Gabi inhaled sharply.

"We'll get through this." I told her. She just nodded before slipping out of the car. She crossed her arms over her chest while she bit on her lip. I let my hand find the small of her back as I opened the door for her. She walked through and I followed as I let my eyes search for Grey. I found his back first and I directed her over the bodies. My name was called a few times and I just smiled and nodded before going. Grey twisted around and he laughed, "Never will you be able to sneak up on me." I rolled my eyes. I clapped hands with him as Lauren was seated at a high top already nursing a vodka soda. Gabi shifted but Grey did his normal thing and engulfed her tightly.

"Lauren," I said with a nod of my head and she breathed out as she smiled. "Hey guys, what can I get you?" Melody arrived at our table as I took a seat at the high top. "Bulleit Bourbon on the rocks and Tito's vodka water with lime," I told her with a nod. She smiled, "It's been a hot minute since the basketball stars were in here." Grey laughed, "Getting this crew together is a challenge. A bigger challenge will be next year when we're both back in school."

Gabi's head swiveled to look at me, "Back in school?" she asked me with a tiny smile forming on her lips. I pressed my lips together and I nodded with a smile, "I keep meaning to tell you. I enrolled in a master's program that's all online through Syracuse." Gabi grinned, "I am so proud of you!" she said with a big smile on her face. Her arms were thrown around my neck and I squeezed her tightly. "I'm really sorry that I forgot to tell you. It just wasn't that important after everything else." She nodded because we had an understanding.

"I go back next summer," Grey said proudly and the table cheered for him. Lauren glanced over at Gabi and she then turned away as Gabi was looking right back her. Hurt crossed Gabi's face and I reached down to gently squeeze her knee. I threw Grey a look and he sighed heavily, "Lauren, girls, c'mon. This has been enough."

"No," Lauren snapped quickly, "No. I'm not just forgiving her." Gabi inhaled sharply and Grey rolled his eyes at Lauren. "Lauren, c'mon. Gabi has apologized. She has explained to everybody what happened and if her own boyfriend can forgive her then you can give her a little room to breathe. You two are best friends. You've been best friends for years." Grey breathed out frustrated as Gabi and our drinks slid in front of us. Gabi chugged half of hers and I bit on my lip.

"Lauren, you know, you know I'm sorry. It was never _you, _I was keeping my information from. It was from Troy. It was always from Troy. If I told you and I begged you not to tell Grey, I would have ruined your relationship with Grey. That would have ruined me more than if I ruined my relationship with Troy. I worked too damn hard to get you two together." A laugh busted out of Grey with a smile forming at my own lips. Lauren didn't budge though. Fucking hell.

Melody came back over and she smiled, "Do you guys want your usual appetizers?" the room was stiff with emotion and I just nodded towards her. I then nodded towards Gabi, "She's gonna need another drink." She nodded with a smile before walking away. Grey and I shared another look as I took another long pull of my own drink. "Troy and I are going to go play a game of darts. You two need to figure this shit out. I miss all of us hanging out. It's been months since anything was normal and I need this to go back to normal." Grey stood up and I just got up to follow. I squeezed Gabi's hand and walked over with Grey.

He quickly picked up a few darts and then tossed me the rest. "Jesus, you would think that Gabi killed her cat or something. I don't fucking get it. You should be the one not here right now." I shook my head as I threw the first dart as I hit dangerously close to the middle. Grey threw me a look and I smirked back at him. "I don't know man, maybe her and Lauren just can't overcome this one." Grey shook his head, "No. I refuse that. How in the hell are we supposed to be friends then?" I chuckled.

"Dude, we'll have dude's night."

"How? They are both going to be living with us."

"Gabi is still your friend. You're more than welcome in our place." I told him as we finished the game quickly thereafter. I twisted around to see that Lauren and Gabi were both on their phones. I finished off my drink as I went over there and I leaned forward across the table. Both girls looked up at me and I shook my head. "Look, Gabi made a mistake. She hid things from you. Yes, this is hard for all of us. It's hard for Gabi because she doesn't want you to hate her. She doesn't want you to forever hate her because she made a mistake. It's hard for me because I hate seeing her stressed out about her best friend not understanding. You can't tell me that you wouldn't keep this from Gabi if you weren't telling Grey." I directed towards Lauren and she breathed out heavily. Her eyes averted the area and I rolled my own.

"Lauren, this is hard for you because you thought you knew everything about Gabi. I did too. I thought I knew every last detail and sometimes shit happens." I paused as I shook my head, "Shit happens and if you can never see yourself forgiving Gabi then let's just call this a night because this is stupid. Grey and I are best friends. You two are best friends. If this is what comes between your friendship? How will you feel in 5 years or when you plan your wedding Lauren?"

She bit down on her lip as Grey was standing next to me, "That was how I looked at this. I thought to myself, where do I see myself in three to five years? Is she supposed to be in that picture? Yes, okay, is it worth messing everything up because of one stupid fucking mistake?" I shook my head as I let my eyes pierce Gabi, "No. It's not. Yes, we have to learn to trust again. Yes, we have to date again. Yes, we have to do all of these extra steps that we already did once but for the love of God, I am not losing her over this."

Lauren looked right at me and I just nodded, "It's not worth all this anger, Lauren. You are miserable. Grey's told me you're miserable. Just let go. You don't have to forgive her yet but man try. Try at being a friend again and see where life takes you, okay? She's sorry. She's really fucking sorry." My eyes drifted to Gabi who had tears in her eyes but her eyes were right at Lauren. "I am Lauren, I am really fucking sorry."

Lauren inhaled sharply and got up from the booth, "Lo," Grey said and she shook her head as she began to walk away. Gabi slid out of the booth and went after her. Grey rolled his eyes and I shrugged, "I don't know, buddy." Melody came back over, "Two shots of tequila please," she nodded and I laughed, "Yea, thanks man."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I chased after Lauren as she walked outside, her arms crossing over her body as the cold air whipped through the area. "Lauren," I called out to her and she paused and shook her head. "Yell at me. If that is going to make you feel better just do it. Stop trying to be nice or whatever the fuck you are being. Just do what you really want to fucking do." I said to her and I watched her shoulders fall and rise for the next minute before she turned around and looked at me.

"I'm so angry, Gabi. I'm angry because you're my best friend and the boy I am dating should not keep you from me. That's why I'm angry. Are you going to keep everything from me because I'm dating Troy's best friend?" she accused with anger lashing in her voice. I swallowed on the lump in my throat and I shook my head, "No." I told her honestly and she scoffed, "Because I am not going to keep shit from Troy anymore. He gets to know everything, too. That means my best friend get to know everything, too. And his best friend. I don't care who knows. I have to have an open policy of trust with Troy because then he will leave me."

Lauren looked right at me and I was pleading with her. "I don't want to lose our friendship over this but if you _need _to walk away, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, then fine. I am not going to beg you and beg you and cry over the fact that you won't talk to me. I am going to tell you that I love you and that it was never my intention to hurt you. Yes, I know. I did. I hurt you, badly. I think I hurt you more than I hurt my boyfriend." I told her honestly, "And I never even thought of that. I'm a selfish asshole."

"You are." She deadpanned, I nodded, "I know. I'm working on it." I told her. "I'm really fucking working on it. I try to ask Troy more about his day and how his life is going. I'm learning about his job and all of the stuff that he does at work before we ever talk about my day. I'm trying to get to know him on the level that he knows me, Lauren." She flickered her eyes up to me and I swallowed on the lump in my throat. "I love him. I love you. I love Grey. That will never change but I understand if you don't want to do this anymore."

She didn't say anything for a few moments and I nodded, "Okay," I whispered as I began to turn away. I took a step, "Gabi," she spoke my name and I closed my eyes as tears rushed forward. I turned around to look at her and she was crying herself. "I'm sorry," she said, "I've been nothing but mean when you probably needed support." I looked up and I shook my head, "I didn't deserve your support. You've always been there for me and I don't think I've been there for you enough."

Lauren shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter. You've been there when it matters." She said, "And I haven't been there. A good best friend wouldn't have abandoned you while you tried to patch up your relationship with Troy. I would have been right there next to you. I was just so shocked and angry." I nodded as I wiped tears off my face. "I was too." I told her honestly. "My first thought when it happened was that I hated Troy." I whispered, "That I couldn't believe he would put me in this position." I paused on my thinking and I sighed, "I had to stop myself though because it takes two to tango and two to say no to a condom." Lauren nodded, "I was angry and I am still angry that I had to do it but I also know that it was best for me."

Lauren came up next to me, "You promise to never keep me in the dark again?" she whispered and I nodded, "Not for that long. I might need to tell Troy things first and it might take me a few days but give me time. I will never go that long again." She nodded her head, "I understand that you have to tell Troy things first anymore. He's your person," I shook my head but Lauren smiled, "No, Gabi. Troy is _your _person. He was the one who forgave you within days. He's the one who comforted you and let you cry over this. I wasn't there for that and I failed you just a little bit. I am your best friend and I love my title but he's the one for you." I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face and Lauren sighed.

"I swear to God if you ever do this again though and hurt him again…you'll lose three of us." I nodded and I then wrapped my arms tightly around her in a big hug. She squeezed me back as we were both crying together in the parking lot of the restaurant. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to her, "I hate that I did this to you. To our relationship." She shook her head, "We'll be okay. Brunch on Sunday?" I laughed into her neck and nodded my head. "Please,"

We both pulled away wiping tears and I smiled at her, "I think our boyfriends will be happy that we can hang out at each other's apartment again." Lauren laughed wiping away tears, "I think they've missed each other a ton." I laughed, "They have. I hear their phone conversations. It almost sounds like porn." Lauren threw her head back in laughter as we smiled walking back into the restaurant together.

Troy and Grey quickly looked up at us and the smiles that blossomed across their faces when we walked back in together…were priceless.

* * *

_Thursday, December 10__th__, 2020 _

Troy's POV

I was stretched across the couch watching late night sports as I had stayed up late for Gabi to come over and eat dinner with me. Yet, she busted through the door and ran straight to the shower. She finished dinner after I did and promised a thousand times to do dishes. I shook my head as I tried to keep my attention on ESPN but it was useless with her just in the kitchen in only a pair of underwear and a tank-top.

The rest of Monday night went down smoothly and when I brought Gabi back to my apartment, she thanked me. She was glad that I pushed her to go talk to Lauren again and I think every day since they have talked and were falling back into their best friend routine. It made me happy and I found myself hanging out with Grey just a little bit more this week.

My eyes connected with her as her thighs were on full fucking display, her calves were tone as she reached up to put a dish away on the top shelf. She pressed a bowl back as her ass was barely covered with her underwear. My dick was high and mighty already just watching her. Fuck, I don't know if we can live together. I'd be in a constant start of hard. She caused me to become unraveled so quickly with just one look at her. She was just that fucking beautiful.

Her hair was slipping out of the bun she threw it up in earlier before her shower because she didn't want to deal with washing it. She was only in a flimsy tank-top to make it all worse. Pushing off my feet, I got up and walked across the room as I grabbed her hips gently and let my lips fall onto her neck. She laughed as I had to close my eyes to suppress my moan. "Mr. Bolton…can I help you?" she asked me, her voice low and needy. I almost whimpered. Fuck, she caused me to go crazy. "Yea, I really fucking need your help." I whispered as I let my lips attach to her neck. I slid them down further and further until I reached her collar bone. She gasped and gripped the counter as I pressed my body into her. I missed her. She was gone all day Tuesday and Wednesday in Chicago with another win. This was the first time I have seen her since then and damn was I glad that she was right here.

I reached around her front and I slid my finger into her panties and she gasped against my touch. My fingers slipped into her folds and the warmth overcame my finger. She let out a sexy moan causing me to grow harder than I thought imaginable. She was soaked and dripping with want right now. I needed to see her. I twisted her around as I pushed her onto the counter. Our lips found each other as my tongue tasted all of her. She moaned deeply into my mouth as I felt so constricted right now.

I pulled her panties away from her body and spread her thighs apart as I began to trail kisses down her body before I found her middle. I licked her up and down before I sucked in her into my mouth. She gasped while her hands held my hair tightly in her grasps. "Please," she moaned as she tried to get my tongue closer. My tongue went up and down before she was coming all over me. I licked her fucking clean before I came back up and let my lips find hers again. She pulled my t-shirt off and shoved my shorts off my body. The briefs falling from around my waist letting my dick free. She palmed it, stroked it, and I was hissing about to come un-fucking-glued.

Tearing my body away from her, I reached down for the drawer in the kitchen where I kept spare condoms…just in case. Once I found a condom. I went to roll it up but Gabi whimpered causing me to look at her. Those big brown eyes staring right at me. "I want to feel you." She bit down on her lip and I cursed, who the fuck could deny that? I looked at her closely and she bit down on her lip. "IUD in place?" I mumbled as I kissed her, my hands kneading her breasts, and she groaned. "Yes," she said and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Gabi, I swear to god," I mumbled and she found my lips again, "My period isn't for 7 more days. We're in a good period, I promise. Please, just fucking get inside of me." I groaned and I parted her legs with my hands and then I quickly slammed into her out we were joined together. I breathed out a fucking sigh of relief as she arched her back. She rubbed me up and down while I pulled out and then slammed back in. She crippled as I held her up before connecting my lips with her.

Our bodies fused together and connected as we found a steady rhythm before she was unraveling a second time and I followed close behind her. Both of us were breathing heavy as I reached over for a towel to wipe her clean and she then locked her arms around me tightly. I hugged her to my body while I buried my lips into her hair. "I missed you," I breathed and she laughed with a smile on her face, "Yea? I didn't notice." I chuckled as I captured her lips with mine again.

"Once we live together, we're going to have to buy the value pack of condoms," I said and she laughed again, "Hard seeing me around the house?" I nodded with a laugh and she brushed her fingers through my hair. "How was work today?" she asked and I smiled, "Good. Just a few meetings." I paused as I didn't know how to tell her that I was going to be gone for about a month between February and March. Yet, open communication.

I handed Gabi my t-shirt and she smiled as she pulled it on while I pulled on a pair of shorts. I went to the cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses and filled them up. I handed one to her and she smiled arching an eyebrow with suspicion. "I just found out in one of my meetings today that I'll be gone for about a month in February and March." I dropped as I handed her the wine glass. Her eyes leveled with mine and she didn't react first thing but she then smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"You can tell me how you really feel," I said as I took a drink of my own, "It's your job, Troy." I smiled at her, "I know, but you don't have to be thrilled about it either." I told her and she shrugged, "I'm busy as it is. The month will fly by and then you'll be back. If we aren't traveling for March Madness then I'll come to you for Spring Break." My face paled instantly, "Oh fuck, you'll still be playing." I sat the wine glass down and I pulled at my hair.

"Troy, do not stress,"

"No, Gabs, I promised that I would _be here_ for all of your games. That I would support you and be there." She looked at me in a bit of confusion, "Why?" she asked me and I laughed, "Because my sophomore year you were constantly there and you got to be there. Last season, you got to be there." I told her and she shrugged, "Okay? You're working, Troy. A really great job. I know how much you care. I know how much you want to be there. Please, don't sweat it. I love you. It doesn't matter to me how you watch my game."

I shook my head again, "No, Gabi," I let out a frustrated breath of air, "You deserve better than that." She laughed, "No, Troy. I deserve what I am going to get. I know you'll be at whatever games possible but you have to work. You have to do your job and if you job requires work to be done in Spring Training in Florida then you go there." I took a long drink of the wine and realized I wanted something harder.

"I'll be back for every single weekend game." She rolled her eyes with a smile, "I have no doubt." She told me, I took another step forward, "I'll be here for senior night and every single March Madness game."

"That's all that matters." She whispered and I let my hands frame her face. "I'm sorry," I told her and she shook her head, "Please don't be. Next year, I'll get a spring break and I'll get to be there." She whispered and I smiled, "Okay." I kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm tired, babe."

"Say no more."

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update. I meant to update last night but…it never happened. Plus, I was just busy all day with Mother's Day stuff and my brother graduated. So busy times! I hope you enjoyed the update! Next week Closer will get an update and hopefully ,there will be consistent updates from here on out! **

**Appreciate all the love and patience! **

**Happy Mother's Day and have a good week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Next Update: May 26****th**


	7. Our Christmas

Chapter 7 – Our Christmas

_Monday, December 21__st__, 2020 _

Gabi's POV

Push through this practice Gabi and you got two fucking nights with your boyfriend uninterrupted. I tried to laser in my focus but I had been so busy the past several weeks that I had only seen Troy twice since the night he told me that he was going to be gone for almost four weeks in February and March. I wasn't mad or upset, it sucked but we would make it work. We always did. It was going to be our future from here on out if this is something he wanted to pursue.

I laced up my sneakers as after finals, I had a shit ton of shadow hours to makeup and clinical experience. I have spent more time in the hospital than I have on the court it feels like but everything was working out. I inhaled deeply as I looked around the empty room as I knew that we just had to make it through this practice and I was free. I was free to fucking love my boyfriend the entire weekend. I was trying to figure out if he actually had things for us planned or if we could lock the bedroom door and never leave. I couldn't say that I would be too upset about the latter option.

Pushing my headband into my hair, I stood up and I went out to the empty court. Troy had his ring presentation after the new year at the first home game of conference play. He was excited to receive his ring and I was excited to watch. My dad purposely picked a game that I could attend. Exhaling, I grabbed a basketball off the rack as I greeted out managers before I turned on our pre-practice playlist. The music echoed through the gym as I began to dribble around the court.

My mind wondered to how little I have played with Troy recently and how much I missed that kind of basketball. The basketball where I didn't have to always be my best. Yet, I still honed in on my footwork and I dribbled up and back. Down and around. I was laser focused in and I didn't even notice most of the team was now out on the court. I breathed out a sigh as I was already drenched in sweat. I went to get a quick drink of water when Coach P walked over to me.

"Montez," I looked up at her, "Get out of here." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, "What?" I questioned with confusion and she smirked, "Your boyfriend asked if he could steal you early. You have to come in a for individual practice on the 26th but you can go." I felt stunned as I felt a smile pull to my lips, "Really? The team won't be mad?" she shook her head, "No. I already talked to the team. You've been working yourself into the ground. Go enjoy a few days off."

"Thank you, Coach," I ran out of the gym and towards the locker room. I quickly changed showered off the sweat and I changed back into my clothes. I tugged on a pair of jeans with a sweater as I let my hair fall in natural curls. I swiped on a few things of make-up before picking up my backpack. Troy already had my bag to leave and I went running outside as I should call an Uber to get to Troy's. I pulled my cell phone out as I walked outside, my feet already moving in that direction, "Hey, where are you off too?" my eyes lifted to see him leaning against his car with a smile spreading over his lips. I felt a gush of air leave my lungs.

Tears filled my eyes as I dropped my backpack and then wrapped my arms around his body "I've missed you," I cried into his ear as I held onto him and he laughed hugging me tightly. "I've missed you, too. C'mon, we have to hit the road if we want to make our dinner reservations." I laughed wiping away my tears as Troy paused for a moment before bringing his lips to mine, a soft gentle kiss, "I love you." He whispered against my mouth and I smiled as I held his hand against my face.

"I love you, too." I told him, "Thanks for working that out with Coach P." he grinned, "I had some help from your dad. You've been working so hard on so many different fronts…everybody knows how much of a break that you need." I hugged him tightly again as he opened my car door for me. "C' mon, we have some mountains to go hang out in." I slipped into the car with a smile on my face. He got in the other side of the car and his fingers quickly went to my thigh as he gripped it gently before pulling the car away from the curb.

My fingers laced with his and he smiled over at me, "How was the medical world last week?" he asked me as he navigated the car towards the highway. The only thing he had truly told me was that we were going to Waynesville and that we were just going to have time with each other. That was more than I could ask for though, I just wanted time with him. I would have been just as happy spending that time in his apartment with the door locked.

"It was good. I'm learning so much information in the setting. I'm excited about next semester classes, too. Mostly for year two and going through all different clinical and I don't know, Troy. I love this. I love learning about the human body and how to treat it." He smiled over at me with his Ray-Bans perched on his face. "I'm glad, babe. You deserve it." I smiled as he squeezed my thigh. "How long is your office shut down for?" I asked him.

"Till the 2nd." He said with a tiny smile, "I'm just glad I didn't have to take any extra days off. I talked to them about me missing some in Spring Training to make sure I am able to support you and they are pretty accommodating. I think it truly helps that you are Coach's Daughter and quite a legend in this town." I rolled my eyes and he smiled while we navigated. I reached to plug my phone in and Troy relaxed into the drive.

We both caught up on the past couple of weeks with each other. I told him about hanging out with Lauren and he spoke about all the video games he played with Grey last weekend. They were definitely catching up themselves. Lauren even joined them and hung out at the apartment even though I wasn't there. I was happy that our friendship was getting some sort of normalcy back. "Vivian and Trevor are doing their own thing for Christmas this year," I said with a bit of a pout.

"Do you blame them?" he asked, "I know when we have kids I don't want to travel across the country and all that shit. I want to spend it at home with them. I mean by the time we have kids…we could be anywhere in this country." I sighed, "I know. I just…I love getting to see him. Especially when you won't be here either." He gave a sad smile, "I wish I was going to be here though. I just haven't been home since summer."

"I know. I wish I was going with you though."

"No, you stay behind and rest. You need to spend time with your family and relax. When is the last time you did that?" he asked with a glance in my direction, "It's been a while but I'd rather you be there, too." He shook his head with a tiny smile, "I'll be back the 27th. I promise."

"I move in the 28th." I told him with a smirk and Troy grinned from ear to ear, "About damn time, I really do think everything will be a bit better when we are living together. Even if you are going for 15 hours at least you'll still crawl into my bed at night." His fingers moved a little higher up my thigh and I laughed, "I can't wait either, have you bought that value pack of condoms yet?" he laughed and removed his hand to reach in the back of his car and tossed them to me.

"Mostly for this weekend though," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I laughed with a smile on my face as I tucked them by my feet. I leaned my head back and Troy hummed to a song on the radio, "Have you looked more into our Europe vacation?" I asked twisting my head to look at him and he smiled, "A little bit. I try to but I need you around more." He teased and I laughed with a nod, "Okay, fair enough,"

Troy squeezed my hand and we went back to our normal flirting and non-sense as he drove through North Carolina. At that moment, I couldn't be more grateful for him and everything that he is willing to do for me. I would never be able to repay him for that.

* * *

Troy opened the door to our suite and I felt my mouth hit the floor, "Troy," I whispered as I walked inside to the rustic looking room. The back wall was all wood paneling with a rock wall that framed the fireplace that was already burning. The room was warm and cozy as there were two little chairs in front of the fireplace with an overview of the mountains that we were currently situated in. My eyes glistened and I turned around to see him putting down our two bags.

"Is this okay?" he asked and I nodded as I walked up to him and pressed my lips to his. "Yes, Troy, it's perfect." He smiled wiping away the tears with his thumb. "This looks so expensive though. You didn't have to go to all of this trouble." I whispered and he shook his head, "I did. I did have to go to all of this trouble because I need you to rest and I need time with just you. Nobody is going to bother us here. It's just you and I for our Christmas." I smiled as I kissed him again. He pried apart my lips to allow his tongue to sweep across mine.

He pulled back though after a moment as he smiled, "Get dressed, we have some reservations to catch. We can continue this later." I pouted which caused him to smile, "I promise. It'll be worth it." I sighed reluctantly and nodded as I went to grab my bag. I went into the bathroom as I noticed how big the shower was and I definitely had plans for that later. I smiled as I pulled out a long sleeve dress that would go to right above my knees. I paired it with a pair of knee-high boots while I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail.

I touched up my make-up and when I felt like I looked my best, I stepped out as Troy was in a pair of dark washed jeans with a button-down plaid flannel with a vest over top. I could tell his hair was styled even from the back of his head and he had his desert boots on. He must have sensed me because he turned around and his smile fell off his face and he bit down on his lip. "Damn, B, you make me want to cancel those reservations so badly." He said as he took a step forward and I couldn't complain myself. He looked _damn _good tonight.

"Plus, you drive me wild when your hair is up because I can do this," he whispered as his lips came in contact with my neck. I took in his familiar smell that caused me to spin with dizziness, I loved that smell so much. I pressed my nose into his shirt and took a whiff causing him to laugh. "I know, it's your favorite." I nodded and he smiled kissing my forehead. "C'mon, before I completely undress you right here." I laughed, "I wouldn't complain."

Troy grumbled causing me to laugh as I linked my hands with his. We walked out together as he brought me back to the car before he drove a little way. He took us to the top of the mountain just as the sun was setting and my eyes were glued to the outside. He parked the car and he walked me to the ledge as we both just stared. "It's beautiful," I whispered and Troy nodded, "So fucking beautiful," I twisted and his eyes weren't anywhere near the sunset but right on me. I felt my cheeks blush and he shook his head as he took a step back. I let my eyes trained on the sunset for a few more minutes, my brain wondering to how lucky I was to be here right now. "Gabs, they are ready for us."

I nodded as I stepped away and I gripped Troy's hand as we walked into the restaurant. They took us a seat overlooking the area as a bottle of wine was quickly dropped off and I smiled at Troy, "Thank you," I said quietly and he nodded his head, "Anything for you." I took a sip of my favorite wine and inhaled, "You're a magician." I said with a slight laugh and he shook his head with his own smile. "It helps to be the MVP of the NCAA." He said with a smirk playing at his lips and I laughed, "I bet it does help."

He moved so that his thigh was touching mine every time he moved. His hand reached across to hold my hand and I smiled while my fingers stroked his skin. "Tomorrow, I have nothing really planned. We can go out on the town for a little bit or we can lay in bed…" Troy said and I felt my grin cross my features, "Can I be honest?" I said and he nodded, "I want to lay in bed with you all day." Troy smiled as he pulled my hand up to kiss it. "Trust me when I say…I don't have any problems with that." I giggled shaking my head as I took another drink of my wine.

"I bet you don't."

He smirked, "I do have plans on our last day though. We're going to check out a little coffee shop and get some brunch together. We might even do a little shopping or whatnot before we have to head back to Durham." I exhaled as that just made these days together seem so short. "I know, I wish it was longer, too." He said as if he could read my mind. Those blue eyes taking a survey of my face and he stroked that thumb over my palm again.

"We're living our dreams, B. You are living your dreams and starting when I get back, we'll be living together. Me and You."

I smiled, "Good because I don't think I can handle this shit anymore." I whispered and he nodded, "I know." Our dinner was brought to us shortly after that and we both ate together, we laughed together, and I felt like we were back to the old Troy and Gabi. His hands would reach under the table and find the little area of skin that was bare. His fingers stroking the area as if he was lighting a fire, which he was. His devil smirk made me wild tonight and I couldn't wait to press my lips to him and devour him all fucking night long.

There would be no mercy.

Once we ate our dinner, finished our bottle of wine, and paid the bill. He lifted my hand and his lips dove in for a quick kiss, "I love you." He whispered against me and I could smell the hint of wine on his breath. I captured those lips again and my arms wrapped around his neck, "Thank you," he could only nod before he dragged me out to the car. The wind was cold and goosebumps rose over my skin as he pressed me back against a car and his lips found mine again. "I can't wait to fuck you tonight," he whispered on my lips as his hands drifted up to my dress. I pressed my hips into his and I could feel him aching underneath.

"I also can't wait to make love to you tonight," he whispered again quietly as his lips trailed down to my neck, placing soft kisses along the way until he gently sucked on my weak spot. I whimpered underneath of his hold when another gust of wind blew between us. My nipples hardened and Troy grinned as he wished he could dive below my dress right now. "I can't wait to hold you. Love you." I kissed him to shut him up but he only opened the car door for me.

"We have to go before we both get arrested," I laughed as he shut the door and he sped back to our hotel. Once the car was parked, we were both running and laughing back to our room, he would stop every now and then to press me back against an object and kiss me senseless. His warm lips and hands pulling me closer to him. "I don't think I've told you how beautiful you look," he said as his fingers gripped my hips. "You have," I reminded him and he smiled, "I need to remind you more."

I laughed as I began to pull him towards our room, he finally inserted the key and opened the door as we were both in quickly. I slid off the knee-high boots and he kicked off his own shoes and socks before pressing me into the door. He lifted my body to wrap my legs around his waist as our lips went into a frenzy. "First, we're gonna do this fast because I fucking need you. I've needed you since the moment you walked out of those gym doors looking to get to my place the fastest." He whispered, "Then, I'm going to take my fucking time with you. Kiss every part of this body and show you how much I love you. Worship you."

I whimpered in his grasp as his lips found my neck as he took me to the bed and spread me across it. He lifted up my dress and tossed it over my head then discarding it on the floor. His eyes were hungry as they peered down my body. "So damn beautiful," he said as he took off his jeans and undid his shirt before his boxer briefs flew off. He slathered on a condom before he pulled my legs up onto his shoulders. His eyes hungry as he looked at my whole damn body, "You're dripping," he muttered with want and I arched my hips up towards him begging him to enter me.

In one quick thrust, he was inside of me and I gasped with the pleasure of him and he moaned with relief as he quickly moved in and out of me. His pace was vigorous as he knew this was the fastest way to get both of us off. "You feel so damn good, B," he said as he did one harder thrust before I was sent spiraling over the ledge. He wasn't far behind me and he collapsed in the bed next to me. Both of us breathing heavy as he removed the condom and grabbed a towel to clean both of us up.

"I love you," he whispered as he laid next to me and I laughed, "Give me more orgasms like that and we'll need to find a new word for love," I said with a wink and he laughed shaking his head.

* * *

Troy's POV

I tucked her close to me as we were laying in front of the fireplace. My fingers stroked her skin as she was awake but barely as we hadn't really stopped kissing, touching, or fucking each other since we got back into the room. She was probably exhausted and I knew it was time to leave her alone but she was addicting and I was an addict. Her fingers sprayed across my chest as the fire crackled in front of us. "In the next year of our relationship, what's something we both want to do?" she asked quietly and I smiled as I loved that she wanted to keep our relationship healthy.

"We need to make sure we're still dating after we move in together," I told her quietly as my fingers dragged through her sex hair. "We still need to go on dates or have a date night at home. We have to remain romantic, Gabs." She nodded, "I know. Once a week, we need to have a date." She whispered, "How about we don't set ourselves up for failure here. We're both really busy. Every other week we need to try and get a date in. Or we just need a night together of watching movies or me don't know…we just have to have time together."

"You backed off movies because you know I fall asleep." I laughed with a nod, "Yea, I do." I kissed the top of her hair as she yawned and curled into me. Her legs looping through mine and her knee brushed against my hard dick. "Please, tell me you aren't hard again." I laughed loudly as I nodded, "I can't help it around you." I said as I brushed the hair away from her face. "You drive me fucking crazy with how beautiful and sexy you are."

She smiled as her eyes closed, "Give me a minute." She whispered and I shook my head, "No, you need to sleep. It's like four in the morning." I said with a laugh and she smiled, "This is our time together. Who knows when we'll be able to have this much sex again?" I chuckled, "Europe." I told her, "It'll just be more spread out." She laughed with a smile on her face as I could see her falling asleep. "Go to sleep, B. I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," she mumbled and I pulled the blankets up and around us a little tighter. My eyes focused on the ceiling as I wanted to keep her right here. I didn't want us to have to leave this bubble because after Christmas our lives picked up. She was gone every other weekend, the other weekends she was either on the court or in the hospital working. Then I would be gone and nothing would slow down until summer.

Even though, I would be gone a shit ton this summer with the team. I sighed as I ran my hands through her hair again. She stayed asleep and I let out my own yawn as I picked up my phone and I looked at the picture I took of her earlier tonight. She was staring out at the sunset with her beautiful as fuck outfit that framed her body just right. She showed off all those curves and her hair up made my dick hard alone because of that neck.

I took the picture to my Instagram and I smiled at the cheesy line I posted with it.

_I'm not sure I've seen anything more beautiful than this. _

I then went to my stories as I posted a very clean picture of her sleeping on my chest, her hair spread across my chest. I tagged her in it and I posted a little caption.

_Love you, B. More than you'll ever understand. _

I posted it and I knew I needed to sleep but I was to stirred up from this whole day. I was thankful I was able to steal her earlier than what I first suspected but Coach P knew Gabi was in need of a break. Secondly, just getting to spend this time with her had been a gift within itself. To laugh with her again, to love her, and show her how much I love her. To make sure she was worshiped and that I would be there for anything. This time, our little Christmas, was all of that.

I smiled as I wiggled out from underneath of her as I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt as I ran out to the car. I quickly grabbed my things from the trunk and I went back inside as I set up the little Christmas tree quietly. I hung a few strands of lights and hung a little mistletoe before adding my Christmas presents and the ones, I knew she brought for me as well. I added two stockings and I smiled at our first official Christmas together. The first Christmas that we knew each other we were separated, the second one I was home and she was with her family in another state, the third one we had a basketball tournament. This one was special.

Curling my body back up to her, she mumbled something and I smiled kissing her forehead. I hoped she loved it.

* * *

_Tuesday, December 22__nd__, 2020 _

Gabi's POV

Stretching my stiff body out, I could feel that the fire was still burning and it was morning as the sun was poking through. I stretched my body again as I cuddled up to Troy who was sound asleep next to me. He had put on a pair of shorts at one-point last night as I rolled onto my back and blinked a couple of times before I gasped sitting up. My eyes immediately watered as I covered my lips. Troy had put up a baby Christmas tree with our presents to each other underneath, two stockings full of goodies, and had hung up Christmas lights and a mistletoe.

There were even a couple of inches of snow on the ground outside causing this to be the picture-perfect Christmas morning. I wiped away a few tears as I picked up my cell phone and took a picture of the scene in front of me. I went to my Instagram story and I didn't know how else to gush on my perfect boyfriend.

_He made our first Christmas alone together so special. Thank you, T. I love you! _

I posted it and then I saw he tagged me in two different posts. The first one was one his Instagram of me last night looking at the sunset. His caption claiming, he hadn't seen any better beauty than that and I knew those 6,000 likes weren't from the sunset but from me. Comments exploded at the end and I chose to ignore most of them because a lot of women wanted him and a lot of women couldn't have him. They got hateful sometimes so I ignored most of them.

Finally, I saw his story and I blushed seeing my head on his chest. His love for me. I knew how much he loved me and I wouldn't ever be able to thank him enough for loving me like that. It was a special kind of love, that was for sure. I wiggled over his body as I kissed up his bare chest and onto his collarbone where I gently sucked on his skin. He twisted in her sleep and I carried on up his neck as I gently grind my body against his.

He moaned in his sleep as his hands came around and found my hips, I smirked as I finally let my lips hit his and he was quick to reciprocate. His hands squeezed my hips and then he reached underneath my t-shirt to find my breasts. "Good morning," he mumbled as I broke the kiss to kiss his neck again and draw my tongue down. "I can't believe you did all this," I whispered as I finally looked at him and he smiled reaching up to brush my hair away. "It's our Christmas together. How else would we celebrate?" I grinned as I leaned down to kiss him again.

"But please, let's make this a Christmas tradition." He said and I laughed, "What falling asleep on the floor?" I questioned and he shook his head no with a chuckle, "No. Having sex first and _then _opening presents." He said with a smirk and I laughed, "Who says we're having sex first?" my eyebrow raised up and he frowned, "Uh huh, no way, you are not waking _all of me _up and then saying no. That isn't how this game works." He teased causing me to giggle while I kissed him again.

This morning was slow and appreciative. I showed him how much I loved what he did this morning. How much I appreciate him. He moved underneath of me and I pushed his shoulders back, "Uh huh, this is about me giving you the morning you deserve." I said with a growing smirk and he smiled up at me. His hair going every different direction as his hands slid through it. He was a 23 and getting pleasured as fuck this morning.

Once we both were satisfied, I laid on his chest, "It even snowed last night." I whispered as I tugged the blankets up and around us. "I know, I woke up at one point and saw it. I was happy. It's the perfect Christmas morning." I smiled while I pressed my lips to his chest. "I can't thank you enough for all of this. It's perfect, Troy. You made this perfect." He let his thumb trace my jaw and he smiled, "I wanted us to have a really good first Christmas together." He kissed me again as his hand framed my face.

"C'mon, let's open presents." He said as he sat up, he situated me in his lap as I leaned back against him. I pulled on his t-shirt and he smiled pressing his lips into my hair. "You go first," I told him as I handed him the two packages. Troy nodded his head as he picked up the smaller package first. He unraveled the paper to reveal a box. His fingers slid underneath to pop open the box to reveal a nice, expensive, leather watch. I bit down on my lip as he broke out into a smile, "B, it's amazing." He said picking it up and twisting it over to see the engraved words on the back.

_You and Me. Forever. _

His eyes looked up with happiness etched into every surface, he pulled me back to kiss my hard. "I love it. Thank you, you're the best." He tried the watch on and it was a perfect fit for him. It was classy and masculine all in the same beat. He reached for his second gift and I bit down on my lip as he opened it to reveal a piece of paper. Troy's eyebrows scrunched together as he pulled the paper out to inspect it further but he grinned like a fool.

"It's in your apartment, I had Grey drop it off for me." I told him as it was a frame of his jersey from the championship, a picture of him holding the March Madness Championship trophy, and all the little things that he collected from that night. The net, pictures of us, and a picture of the team playing. "Gabi, this is amazing." He breathed, "I can't wait to actually see it." I smiled kissing him again, "I figured you would love that. We can hang it above the couch."

"Yea, that's perfect."

He squeezed me close as he reached for my presents to give to me. "Open this one first," he directed and I nodded with a smile as I opened the gift and underneath was a GoPro. I raised my eyebrows in his direction and he smirked as he handed me the second box. I opened it with confusion written in my face as I pulled out my own piece of paper. Apparently, we were on the same track with the paper ideas this Christmas. His chin rested on my shoulder as I unfolded it and I gasped as it was a fully itinerary for our Europe trip with the print out of the receipt for our airline tickets.

"Troy,"

"Merry Christmas, baby." He whispered into my ear, I dropped the paper as I turned around and buried my face into his shoulder. He pressed his lips to my head, "Thank you, I can't believe you did that." I whispered and he smirked, "I can't wait to see more of this world with you, right by my side, and falling even more in love with you. It was the least I could do." His fingers stroked my cheek and I just laughed hugging him tightly. "We're going to Europe together." He nodded biting down on his lip, "That we are."

"You little devil, you played cool yesterday!" He chuckled with a nod, a smirk on his face, "Of course I did. I wasn't going to give it away yesterday." I shook my head as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you, T, thank you for making me feel like a queen this morning, every morning." His blue eyes twinkled with happiness and he kissed me softly. "You're my queen, B. That'll never change. No matter what."

I closed my eyes resting my head on his shoulder, "I don't deserve you."

He didn't say anything for a minute, he just held me close, "I would be lost without you though. That's for sure."

* * *

Troy's POV

She tilted her head back and caught snowflakes on her tongue. A smile spreading over her cheeks with happiness spreading through her. My chest warmed watching her as she was in a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of snow boots. Her sweater clinging to her skin like a second glove and her hair braided down her back. We finally emerged from our room over 24 hours after entering it and she giggled when another one hit her nose.

She let a smile grace her lips and a look of being content crossed her features. Just months ago, I could see the constant distress on her face. The constant fear and the agonizing worry. There was even a bit of hate on her face most of the time when she looked at me. I was glad that she was going back to herself. That she was happy with the small things again. She tilted her head to look at me, those brown eyes full of mischievous thoughts. I shook my head as she winked before turning back to catching snowflakes.

My chest expanded with my love for her and my heart grew a little bit more, too. She laughed as she tilted her head back up and those brown eyes looked over at me again. She walked over and grabbed my hand as she dragged me out towards the middle of the street to catch more snowflakes with her. The area deserted and it was quiet along the road. "Thank you, Troy," she said tilting her head back a little bit further. "For making sure I got a break from the life I have been living recently."

"I'll try to get you away from it every now and then. Tonight, we are going to sleep." I said and she chuckled to herself as if it was a joke. "I'll get a separate room." I warned and she laughed shaking her head, "No. Mr. Bolton, I'll behave." She teased causing me to smile as I kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you got to relax these few days. When you go back home, please don't run yourself into the ground with these other few days off."

She grinned at me again and then reached down and grabbed a hand full of snow before chucking at me. I gasped and I laughed reaching down grabbing my own handful of snow I threw it at her hitting her right in the chest. She laughed while grabbing another handful and before I knew it, we were in a full-blown snow ball fight. She was laughing up a storm while she tucked herself behind a tree and I held a snowball tightly in my hand while I waited for her to make a small move to look for me. Tip-toeing across the plane of snow, she peeked out and I chucked the cold ball causing her to squeal as it hit her face.

"Troy!" she gasped and I chuckled while she scooped up another snow ball as I turned around to move away from her. Yet, I felt her hands pulled my shirt away and I gasped trying to move away from her but I was laughing too hard. "No, no," I laughed squirming away from her. "Oh yes," she dumped the snow down my back as I gasped from how cold it was and it ran down my back. "Oh, you have earned it," she laughed running from me and I picked her up before I quickly pressed her onto her back while the snow continued to fall around us. She was trying to squirm around and get away but she was laughing too hard.

"It's so fucking cold!" she squeaked and I laughed nodding, "I bet. Now you understand why I don't have any balls anymore." She busted out into laughter as I bent forward and captured those lips in mine again. She quieted as she pulled me down on top of her. Both of us shivering with the snow invading our clothes that were not meant for this. She smirked into the kiss and I should have known better as the snow began to be packed into my clothes. I pulled away from the kiss and began to just strip my shirt off as the snow came falling out.

Gabi's brown eyes were sparkling with happiness and laughter as she looked right at me. Those teeth biting down onto her plump lip, "It's a good thing that I love you." I said and she smiled, "I love you, too," she paused and grinned from ear to ear. She stopped and looked at me closely, "Do they have a gym here?" she asked and I slowly nodded my head because I knew she would want to work-out eventually. She grinned, "C'mon, I want to play some basketball with you. It's been too long." My own grin slipped over my face, "Yes, ma'am,"

I gripped her hand as I pulled her back to our room as we changed our clothes. Our wet clothes hit the floor as we both changed in the to dryer and warmer clothes. We both stumbled through changing as we were laughing and I grabbed a basketball that was in my car before we ran down to the gym. It wasn't very often that we had the chance to play basketball with each other. I bounced the ball once and she was quick to try and swipe it from me. I laughed with ease as she took it and did a nice lay-up. I smiled shaking my head as I chased after her and we played basketball together.

She laughed more than she was serious and her ease on the court was more than I have seen in months.

"I miss this." She said taking in a deep breath of air and I smiled, "I know. Just wait until after the season and then we'll have more time to do this." She smiled while grabbing me by my shirt and pulled me to her lips. "Yes, please," I kissed her deeply and she wrapped her arms around me. "C'mon, more," I laughed and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

_Thursday, December 24__th__, 2020_

_Troy's POV _

I laughed sitting at the counter of my dad's restaurant as he smiled over at me, "How are you and Gabi?" he asked, I frowned and I nodded, "Really, good," I said because I figured my mom told him and I knew he would most likely be disappointed. "How about we just skip over the small talk." I said and he laughed nodded shutting the register with a nod. "I'm sorry," he started with and I was a bit surprised by this and I just nodded, "Yea, I'm sorry, too." I told him.

My dad pressed his lips together, "I hate that you didn't think that you could tell me." My dad started and I shrugged, "I told mom and I figured she would just tell you. I knew that you weren't going to be very happy that I fucked up and…"

My dad nodded, "It happens." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Life happens and I'm sorry you didn't get to know. That you didn't get a chance but I'm happy that you were there for Gabi after you found out. That you didn't push her away." I breathed out a breath, "I wanted too at times. I just wanted to leave because I was angry but I realized…she means way too much to me than to do that to her. I love Gabs dad,"

"I know you do, son. I was upset when the proposal fell through this summer." I smiled biting down on my lip, "If all goes well with her moving in and nothing like _that _happens again then I think it'll be next summer. I can't keep a ring off that finger for too long or somebody will get ideas." My dad chuckled and nodded, "I bet. Just…don't make the same mistake again." I huffed a breath and nodded, "I won't dad, trust me, I'm not ready for a kid yet and that scare was enough. I know Gabi isn't ready though and if I would have asked her to give all of that up?" I shook my head. "She probably would have ended up hating me."

My dad leaned across the counter, "She could have. Or she would have fallen in love with her child. I don't know. We'll never know but I'm glad you didn't judge her or do anything like that." I shook my head, "The only reason I was ever upset with her was because she didn't tell me for 6 months. She kept me in the dark and we fought over stupid stuff because of it. If she would have told me then I would have been okay with her choices and I would have supported her. Wholly."

My dad squeezed my shoulder, "I know you would have."

"It's all about her."

He smirked, "Whipped." I laughed, "I'll take it." I said as I took a drink of my coffee as I sat at the counter. My eyes glanced around to see it pretty empty compared to normal but the holidays always made it slower. "How was your guys Christmas? Audrey showed us pictures and it seemed like you two had one hell of a time." I nodded with a smile, "It was a really good time for both of us. She got to rest and away from medical school and basketball. I was able to spend time with her and we were able to connect on another level again."

"Good,"

"I'll have to say that you'll have a hard time topping that Christmas." My dad chuckled with a nod, "I bet. She isn't here to give you that good lay." I snorted into my coffee and nodded, "You're right. She isn't here for that." My dad smirked shaking his head back and forth. "I had to tell her that I was going to be gone for a few weeks in February and March because of Spring Training and I figured she was going to be bummed but she took it well."

"You guys already spend so much time apart from each other," my dad said, "I don't think she'll struggle that much. She keeps plenty of busy." I laughed with a nod, "That is not a lie. She's constantly somewhere else. Mostly why I am glad she is moving in. That way she is forced to sleep in my bed with me every night." My dad rolled his eyes with a laugh and I smiled over at him. "Mostly so that I can see her every day for at least a few minutes of the day." I clarified. He chuckled, "I was 23 once, too." He said with a raised eyebrow and I smirked with a shrug.

"It might be an added bonus." I said with a laugh and my dad laughed, "As long as you are both safe. That's all that matters." I nodded, "Yea, I don't mess around anymore. I guess it takes something like that to wake everybody up. I just wish it would have been a scare and not the real thing." I said honestly and my dad nodded, "I would have been a dad within like the next several weeks." I said with a half laugh and my dad shook his head. "That would have made me a grandpa and I am _not _ready for that." I chuckled, "Have you told Jake that?" I questioned and he shot me a look.

A laugh just bubbled from my throat as the door opened, my dad glanced up, "Hey Audrey," I spun around and Audrey gripped me into a tight hug. "Hi," she squeaked out. I laughed hugging her tightly, "Hi babe, how was your day with Josh?" I asked as she was talking to this boy from her class. She was a sophomore in high school and it blew my mind. "Good. He got me this bracelet." She showed me and I smiled, "It's beautiful," she laughed, "Thanks. How's Gabi? I'm sad she couldn't come here. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever."

"I know. She wishes she could have come but she has to go back to basketball on the 26th." I flipped my phone in my hand as I pulled up her contacts. "But I think we should be able to catch her before she falls asleep to Facetime her." I said with a wink and she grinned as I Facetimed Gabi and she answered quickly. The connection was clear as day as she was only in a sports bra laying on her bed. "Miss me already?" she teased and I chuckled. "of course," I told her honestly, "Audge wanted to say hi," I told her before this conversation took any dirty turns.

"Audrey!" Gabi said with a big smile and I handed the phone over to her as they chatted. My dad smiled with a nod towards me happy, "I think Gabi already said she would come to Oregon for Christmas next year." I said, "You guys promised to come out this summer and check out a few games." I reminded and my dad nodded, "Yes, of course, you just let us know a good time."

"Gabi and I are going to be in Europe the beginning part of June but besides that…we're open. She's going to be scribing in the hospital a lot and I'll be in and out of town with the team but I'll let you know for sure. You just give me some good dates for you guys." He nodded and Audrey slid me back the phone. "She wants to talk to you." I laughed and nodded towards Audrey, "I'm going to get my stuff and then Troy will you take me home?"

"Yea, give me a minute." I got up and walked over to an empty booth and slid in, "Hey baby," I said with a smile and she smiled back at me. "How is Seaside?" she asked me and I smiled with a nod, "Good. I miss you." I told her and she smirked, "Damn straight, as you should." I laughed with a smirk on my face. "I told you that for months and you ignored me." She rolled her eyes while a teasing smile came over her face. "Fair enough."

I chuckled as I ran my fingers through my hair, "How is the family? Did you see Wy tonight?"

"Yea, they stopped by to say hi before they went home and did their whole Christmas routine. They promised to be over by noon tomorrow." I smiled, "It's just a new routine. You won't be there next year," I reminded her and she only nodded playing with the edge of the blanket. "There will be two of them though." She almost pouted and I smiled, "The next year we stay in North Carolina. The baby will be older anyways and you will get to enjoy the Christmas more. Which Christmas would you rather be at?" I asked her and she huffed, "Fine."

I chuckled again, "Get some sleep, beautiful." I said and she nodded with a tiny smile coming over her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Merry Christmas," she said before hanging up, "I want to be the first to wish you one." I smiled with a nod, "Merry Christmas," I said softly and she blew a kiss towards the camera and I caught it tucking it into my heart. "I'll save that for later."

"Good."

I winked at her before we ended the call. I sighed as I brushed my fingers through my hair. I did miss her and knew that February and March were not going to be fun.

* * *

**You guys. This chapter. Ugh, it makes my heart happy. I hope you all enjoyed it and love them just as much as I do! Let me know ALL of your thoughts!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next Update: June 9****th**


	8. Rings

Chapter 8 – Rings

_Saturday, January 11__th__, 2021 _

Gabi's POV

Grey and Troy laughed with each other as they were sharing something on their phone. Grey tilted his head back in rich laughter shaking his head as Troy smirked from ear to ear. They were receiving their rings today with the rest of the championship class. Anderson was sitting a row in front of us with his fiancée and his daughter perched on his lap. She was six months old and he was a doting dad for sure. Anderson tipped his head back looking at the two laughing friends.

"What are you two laughing about back there?" Troy put the phone in front of his face as Anderson laughed as well. Lauren shook her head next to me, "How is finally living with Troy?" Lauren asked me and I let a grin slip over my face. "Amazing, I'm not there every other weekend but the weeknights that I am there and being able to crawl into bed with him after long days is worth everything," Lauren smirked from ear to ear. "Only crawling into his bed to sleep?"

I bit down on my lip trying to hide my grin, "Only _some _nights. He is pretty insistent that I get all of my sleep." I rolled my eyes as Lauren leaned over and punched Troy's shoulder. He pulled back to look at her with confusion, "Hey," he protested and Grey snickered, "Why aren't you giving this girl a good lay _every night_?" she questioned and this caused Troy to let out a rich laugh, his head tossing backward with a big grin on his face.

"Trust me, I want too _but _half the time she doesn't crawl into my bed until after two in the morning and I'm knocked out already." I let out a laugh as Troy looked over at me with a smile playing on his lips looking at me. "I try in the mornings most of the time but she's too grumpy to get up before she has too," he teased and Lauren laughed. "You have to know that by now, Bolton. You've been together for almost three years."

"We have been together for three years," Troy corrected, Grey laughed, "What the fuck do you call the last 8 months that we all had to endure?" he joked and Troy shot him a look but he shook his head, "We're going out tonight to celebrate our three years together," Troy said matter-of-factly. His blue eyes hitting me with a smile on his face as it was technically the 8th when we first kissed each other and the week that followed was a madhouse of emotions.

"Oh, yea? Where are you taking her?" Troy's eyes light up mine again and he shrugged, "You'll find out tomorrow. She doesn't know." Grey rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cell phone and I knew that he was texting Troy. I rolled my own eyes as he promised that we only had to stay till after he received his ring at half-time. They were doing an extended half-time today to receive them so that my dad had time to celebrate.

"Would the senior class of the 2020 March Madness Champions report to the locker room please," the PA announcer spoke and Troy, Grey, and Anderson all hopped up. Anderson handed Emmy off to his fiancée while giving her a kiss. Grey leaned over to kiss Lauren while Troy stopped in front of me, I looked up at him as he smirked tilting my head back. His lips lingered over mine and a small smirk tugged to his lips. "You better be getting a ring a year from now, too." I smirked as he started to walk away but I tugged on his hand.

"What kind of ring, Bolton?" I questioned back and his blue eyes held amusement as he winked. "Guess you need _two _next year, huh?" I felt my cheek heat as it made me feel better that he was still thinking about getting engaged to me. "I'd appreciate 2," I told him and he chuckled underneath of his breath, "I bet you would." Grey tugged on him and pulled him forward. He stumbled over his feet as the crowd witnessed them moving through the chairs stopping all of them to talk to them.

Troy shook a few hands and they finally made it to the locker room as I sighed, "I still can't believe he planned on proposing to me last summer and I ruined it." I mumbled, Lauren laughed, "I can't believe he told you that." She said surprised, she smirked, "Did he ever show you the ring he picked out?" I bit my lip and shook my head, "No." I answered and Lauren giggled, "I wonder if he'll pick out the same one next time."

I groaned, "Okay, you can stop teasing me about it now. I fucked up." I said with a shrug and Lauren nodded, "That you did my friend, he was devastated when you didn't go to Oregon with him. Like drank himself into a stupor in Grey's kitchen because he knew that the proposal wasn't going to happen." I swallowed on the lump as I just nodded, "I get it." I said quietly and Lauren didn't say anything else. My phone buzzed in my lap as it was a text from Grey.

_Grey: Smile. You look upset. Don't let him see. Not over that. _

I scrunched my eyebrows as I twisted to the tunnel as he was staring at me. He shook his head and I finally just nodded before slipping the phone away. I smiled as I started a new conversation with Lauren. "How are the children?" I asked her and she smiled with a nod, "Good. I am teaching them away. I love working with high school students. Forming those connections and getting to see them succeed."

"English is probably all of their favorite subjects," I joked. She smirked, "It was a double whammy, the girls think my boyfriend is hot, the boys think my boyfriend is amazing and that I'm hot." I laughed as Anderson's girlfriend, Bridget, turned around with a laugh. "You are the most popular teacher, right?" Lauren laughed pushing her shoulder as Bridget chuckled. "Emmy," I said leaning forward with a smile on my face and the little girl giggled and clapped her hands.

I clapped my hands as Bridget smiled behind me, "Natural," my cheeks blushed as I pulled back before I felt little hands on my face. "Aunt Gabi!" I smiled, "Wyatt!" I picked him up as he snuggled me. "He was so excited to see you but he keeps asking if Uncle Troy is playing," Vivian said coming up behind me. I laughed as I shook my head, "Nope. Uncle Troy is old now. He can't play." Wyatt giggled with a smile on his face.

I turned around as I looked at Vivian, my hands went to her belly as I grinned, "How is my niece?" I asked her and she smiled, "Good. Rolling around in there. Only about two months left." She said as her eyes lifted to meet Trevor's who was intently watching the basketball game. "Daddy, are you excited it's a girl?" I questioned and he smirked with a tiny nod, "Yea." I shook my head, "You cried." Vivian said and Trevor rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

We both laughed as Wyatt situated himself on my lap. I kissed the top of his head as the game went into half-time as they quickly turned the lights out and showed highlights from last year. The very first one was of Troy running down the court showing off his muscles with a big grin on his face. The next was of Grey shooting a three and then Anderson stealing from another before it got more dramatic of the entire year. It rolled until the Championship game and Troy taking a huge three to push the score ahead for them.

The crowd grew excited watching the film as at the very end it was the dog pile in the middle of the court and ending with the three seniors holding up the trophy together. The lights turned back on and the crowd was standing and cheering as they unraveled a banner. Wyatt sat on my shoulders as he rapidly clapped his hands together while I cheered with my mouth. The team came out, most of them in uniform, while the three seniors wore their championship shirts with jeans.

Troy was grinning from ear to ear as they announced all of the team from last year's Freshman all the way to the seniors.

"Now, let's welcome back our seniors from last year!" the crowd went nuts again as these three led them to that championship. They were members of this community that were loved and well-known.

"First senior we'll represent, Anderson Miller!" Anderson accepted his ring and smiled as he tried it on showing it off around him. A laugh coming out of his throat with a smile on his face.

"The next senior, who scored 23 points that game and had 10 rebounds and 2 steals, Grey Lewis!" My dad proudly handed the ring off to Grey. The player he put in the most amount of work into from the 8th grade to right now. My dad worked hard with Grey to make him the player he was today. My eyes drifted to the last player who was in a pair of fitting jeans with his grey championship t-shirt on his muscles stretching the cotton shirt. His chestnut hair tussled on the top of his head and those blue eyes were ocean blue today.

"Finally, our last senior. He was named the most valuable player in the tournament, he led the championship game with 30 points, he had 12 rebounds and 10 assists. He had the game-winning shot and was the leader of our Duke Devil Basketball team…ladies and gentleman…Troy Bolton." The crowd erupted as my dad hugged Troy after giving him his ring. I was shocked at how well their relationship had turned over the years. My dad patted his back with a smile on his face while Troy raised his hands to greet the crowd with happiness.

One the crowd began to quiet down, my dad smiled, they congratulated the team one more time as I picked up Wyatt and we all assembled down towards the tunnel. Troy, Grey, and Anderson were all laughing and comparing their rings as I let Wyatt down who went running towards Troy.

"Uncle Troy!" Troy stopped and grinned as he bent down to greet Wyatt. "Hi big guy!" he squeezed him and Wyatt giggled as Troy let him look at his ring and Wyatt's eyes got super big. "I want one!" he said causing Troy to chuckle, "Talk to your grandpa," Wyatt laughed as Troy glanced up and he smiled at me. "Wy!" I heard my dad call his name and Wyatt took off running for my dad. "Trev, I'm going to steal him for the halftime talk." Trevor just nodded his head as Wyatt disappeared behind the doors.

Troy stood up and his large hands framed my face as he bent down to kiss me. "You look sexy," he smiled as he kissed me again, "I love you." He whispered to me. "I love you, too. Let me see that ring," I pulled at his hand and he smiled as I examined the expensive ring that the NCAA gave to the entire staff and team. He wasn't wrong that I wanted one of these too but I think I knew if I had to pick a ring…I knew what ring I would pick.

My fingers traced his name that was etched into the side as I smiled, "I love it." I whispered to him and he smiled as he pressed his lips to my head. "C'mon, let's get out of here. We have an anniversary to celebrate." I folded my fingers within his and I smiled as I followed him out of the building.

* * *

Troy shot up a three as I tried to block it but I failed. He smirked as it sank through the hoop causing a major eye roll from me. He chuckled as I retrieved the ball and went back to work. We had gone out to dinner together, followed by going to Rents, and then we found ourselves here. He gripped my hips and I smirked pressing my ass back into his crotch. "Dirty," he mumbled into my ear and I giggled, "I'm pretty sure that move caused you to finally kiss me," I admitted as I moved away from him.

He smirked, "Something like that."

I bounced the ball a couple of times as he came up and he tried to swipe it but I moved quickly away from him. He laughed before chasing me down and picking me up by the waist, I laughed but clung to the ball as I wrapped it against my stomach and curled over it. He laughed as his lips came to my neck, "Cheating."

"ME?" I asked bewildered with a loud laugh myself, "I am pretty sure you aren't allowed to pick up the opponent in basketball." I claimed and this caused him to smirk as he sat me back down onto the ground. "My rules say I can." He challenged and I looked up at him as our eyes connected, "Then my rules say I can wrap the ball up." Troy smiled shaking his head as he tipped my chin back. He was almost a foot taller than me but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Did it feel good to be back out there again?" I asked him and Troy smiled with a nod, "Yea, it was nice. I do miss playing." He said as he sat down on the court. He leaned back and I knew he was looking at the stars. I followed his lead and laid back while taking in a deep breath. "I'm happy that I'm right here with you," I whispered as I let my fingers fall over his fingers. He breathed out himself, "I really wasn't sure if we were going to make it," he spoke honestly and my chest clutched. We never really talked about how he felt during all of that time.

He was quiet for a minute before he sighed, "I was going to keep persisting but I think I could have only done it for so much longer. I was dying. I was dying because I missed you and I missed having you and kissing you and just being with you." I twisted my head over to look at him and his eyes were still focused up. "Grey would come up to me and I would just shake my head because you wouldn't even look at me. It made me so angry because I really thought you were mad at me for not taking a job in fucking Seattle."

My hand squeezed his hand and I shook my head, "Never." I whispered, he pulled me close to him and his lips pressed into my temple. "It was a long six months, B. Too long." I nodded in agreement, "I know."

"Please don't do that to me, ever again."

"Leave you for six months?"

"Shut me out," he said honestly. I shook my head, "I don't think I will ever physically be able to do it again." I whispered, "It hurt. Every day, knowing that I was hurting so many people by keeping that secret. There were days that I just wanted to run away and to forget this life. It hurt and I can't do it again. I won't survive." His lips pressed into my hair and he breathed, "Good. I don't think I'll survive without you."

I swallowed on the lump in my throat before I cleared it. "What do you picture for us in the next five years?" I asked Troy as I propped myself up so that I could see his face. He let a smile grace his lips as those blue eyes connected with mine. "Five years, you'll be in residency so wherever that takes us. I see us there. I see us married. I see us owning a home. I see us thinking about having a baby." I bit down on my lip as I leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm not against having a baby in med school." I told him quietly, "Not completely. I don't want to be 30 having kids so…something will have to give but I don't want them completely raised by a nanny." Troy squeezed my shoulder gently, "When the time comes, I'll be more than happy to take a position that doesn't have me traveling as much as this one does. I'd be okay running operations from wherever I am working from. That isn't important to me. Having a family with you, being married to you, all of that is important to me." I bit my lip as I reached up and pressed my lips to his again. "I love you,"

His hand held my face and I smiled, "I love you, too. I want you to always know that I think of both of us when I think of our future. I love my career right now but it's fluid. I'm not against doing something different or new so that I can have you because let me tell you if I learned anything, is that no career is worth losing you over. Understand?" I nodded in his grasp and he kissed me softly again. "I need you to understand that, Gabi. It will never be an excuse for you to push me away."

My forehead pressed against his and I nodded, "I got it."

He kissed me once more, "Good."

Troy was quiet for a few moments and I smiled, "How many kids?" I asked him and he chuckled, "I don't know. Two or three. What do you think?" he asked, "You have to carry them." I smiled snuggling into his bicep, "I like that. Two or three." He smiled pressing his lips into the top of my hair. "How about if we have one of each the first two times we stop and if we have the same back to back then we can try for the other but we are for sure a hard stop after three."

I laughed, "Deal."

Troy smiled as we both looked at the stars shining back down onto us and I breathed in deeply. Yes, I was lucky.

* * *

_Monday, January 13__th__, 2021 _

"Grey," I jogged to catch up to him as he was trying to leave the building and he stopped when he heard my voice. "Hey, what's up?" he asked trying his air pods out of his ear and I frowned at him, "What did you mean the other night?" I pressed. Troy was at work till 7 tonight so I knew he wasn't going to walk into this conversation. I waited patiently to make sure I could find Grey alone. I didn't even want Lauren to know about this conversation until I knew more.

Grey frowned as he scratched his bread that was growing in and he sighed, "Gabs, I think this is digging into a past that neither of you really want to get into." He said with a bit of an arched eyebrow as if he was challenging me. "No, Grey, what do you mean?" Grey sighed as he looked around and he nudged his shoulder as if to follow him. "I have to go meet with Athletic Trainers but you can walk with me." I nodded as I followed him. "Troy was a fucking mess when you didn't go to Seaside. Gabs, he was fucking ecstatic to propose to you. He knows that you are the only one for him. The one and only."

My own frown took over my lips as Grey continued, "I'm a fucking nervous wreck when I think about marrying Lauren and asking for her hand in marriage. My palms get sweaty and my heart races because it's scary. To put ourselves out like that and to risk a no? That's risking everything to us because if that does happen…then what do we know as true? I don't know. My mind gets into a mind fuck when I think about it. I love Lauren, I don't see myself with anybody else, I want a family with her but at the same time I'm nervous as fuck." I nodded trying to follow where this was going but I couldn't really understand.

He nodded as if he understood my confusion, "Troy was never any of those things. He knew you would have said yes. He knew that you would be just as excited. He knew exactly what kind of ring you would want and he was relaxed about the whole thing. He was happy. He knew that you two were taking the biggest step in your relationship yet and that didn't even phase him. He loves you, so much, Gabi. When you told him, you weren't going to Oregon, he knew things were already rough but he also knew that if you weren't that everything was going to be okay."

The lump in my throat grew to be too many sizes for my throat as I closed my eyes. "He laid on my couch and balled like a damn baby because he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get the chance to show you how much he loves you. To show you that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. He was so fucking upset, Gabi. I thought that was going to do your relationship in right there but he persisted like the bastard that he is and he continued because he knows that you're it."

I released a shaky breath and I nodded, "I tell you not to bring it up and to ask anything about it because those were his hardest moments. Realizing that something had shifted and he wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure if you would ever say yes. He wasn't sure if you were in his future. He wasn't sure and that was the hardest part for Troy because he was so sure beforehand. You're going to have to give him a shit ton of time before you ever mention anything about a ring with him because you already broke his heart once and he didn't even get to ask."

Grey stopped outside the athletic training office as he tipped my chin back, "He'll ask again, just give him time." He told me and I nodded as I wiped away a stray tear and Grey smiled, "But on this note…I need help picking out a ring for Lauren. Troy and I have looked together but he's pretty distant when we talk about this. Do you mind helping?" I smiled and nodded, "Only if in your vows you thank me for getting you two together."

Grey rolled his eyes at me, "You didn't get us together." I pushed his shoulder, "Whatever! I set up your blind date because you two idiots wouldn't stop arguing long enough to get together." Grey tried to hide his smile but it emerged anyways. "Fine, I'll try to sneak them into our speech at the reception." He said holding out his pinky and I scoffed, "Excuse me, I'll definitely make it known in _my _speech." Grey laughed shaking his head.

"I've missed you, Gabs." I looked up at Grey as he was one of my first best friends that weren't Lauren. I sighed as I went in for a tight hug, his arms wrapping around me and he squeezed me. "Thanks for always being there for him the past few months." Grey chuckled, "He was a puss." I rolled my eyes as I patted Grey's cheek. "How about a pizza later this week? One of the nights Lauren works late." Grey rolled his eyes, "No green peppers."

I chuckled, "Troy refuses to eat them, too."

Grey smiled, "That's my dude. I really have to go through. I'll see you later, Gabs." I nodded as he took off and I took off for my own class. Yet, his words weighed heavy on my mind. When Troy told me about the almost proposal, I couldn't say that I was shocked but it hurt knowing I also ruined that. I shook my head because I had to get past this. All of this. Troy and I deserved to move forward. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see my dad calling me.

"Hello?" I answered, "Hey. I need a little help with the film. I know you're busy but if you or Troy could look at it?" I hesitated but nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yea, just email it to me. If I can't get to it tonight, I'll have Troy take a look. Put in your email what you are looking for." My dad sighed of relief, "Thank you. I miss both of you." I laughed as I entered the school of medicine building. "I miss seeing you. How about a family dinner soon?" I requested.

"Yes, I would love for you and Troy to come over. We miss seeing you guys."

I smiled biting down on my lip because I couldn't be more thankful for my dad forgiving his rules and allowing Troy and I to happen. "Perfect. I'll send you some of my free times."

"Perfect, love you, Gabi."

"Love you, too."

I hung up as I walked into my classroom and collapsed down into a chair as I brushed my fingers through my hair, happy, that I was right here. For the first time in months, I was happy with where I was.

* * *

Troy's POV

_Friday, January 29__th__, 2021 _

My eyes watched her fly across the court with the ball as she was on fire tonight. They were undefeated in conference play and looked as if there was never going to actually be competitive. I was leaving in a few weeks to go help the big-league camp with all the extra press and to get some stuff done for the minor league team. Grey sat on the other side of me with Lauren on the other side of him. Coach Montez was on the road with the boys' team but her mom and brother were sitting in their normal seats.

Wyatt and Vivian skipped this go around.

Gabi took the ball all the way down the court and tipped it into the basket before running back, but the whistles blew and Gabi stopped with a laugh as she ran to the bench for the time out. I rubbed my lips together leaning backward, "How are you and Gabi?" Grey asked, "Good. Really good," I said with a nod. "I help her study a lot and we spend a lot more time together. Living together is easy for us. We just make it work."

"Good, Lauren and her are supposed to go out tonight."

"I know," I said as I looked over at Lauren who had been coming around a lot more. It seemed that the relationship was back to being a bit more normal. "I need you guys to make sure that she doesn't drown herself in school while I'm gone. Make sure she comes up for food and air." Lauren laughed, "Good luck with that Bolton,"

I smiled shaking my head as I had started my master's program and that had been going well. It was all online and pretty easy stuff so far. I would be done in 12 months and that I am grateful about. Biting down onto my lip, I let out a long sigh of air as they came back out onto the court as Gabi went into the defensive. She moved with such grace on the court, her footwork spectacular, and her body language perfect. She was somebody you took a video to show to younger kids to be like. Men or Women. This is the person you want to model.

Gabi went to steal the ball and was successful as she passed the ball off as they ruled the court. I clapped my hands at the basket and Gabi back pedaled as the offense came to their direction, her eyes scanning the entire court as she knew what was happening before it ever happened. She directed the girls on the court, her eyes drifted off for a minute and then focused on the opponent at hand. She went up for a rebound challenging their big girl as I sucked in a breath of air.

I felt it happen in my body before it happened on the court, Gabi went down hard and a brutal scream left her mouth. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach as I was up and out of the chair before the whistles were even blowing. My eyes trying to see what was wrong but the circle around her was already too tight. Coach P, the trainer, and her teammates protecting her. I felt my heart race as I made it to the edge but security pushed me back.

"James, c'mon, please," I begged, my eyes looking over to see they were still surrounding her. I could hear her crying from here. My chest ached; my whole body was on fire because I needed to get to her. "Troy, sorry man, wait until they bring her back to the tunnel." I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged on them as Grey came up behind me. "James, let us at least wait in the tunnel for her," Grey said and my eyes kept watching, my chest hurt. I needed to see her.

I heard her cry out again and I almost pushed James out of the way but Grey pulled me backward. "Hold on, buddy. Let them take care of her." I couldn't form words as I felt her mom behind me with Trevor. I heard clapping as I whirled around to see them helping her stand up, her left leg dangling causing pain to sear through my entire body. The girls had her arms wrapped around their necks as they assisted her to the edge of the court.

I finally pushed past James as they took a step off the court and I was right there, "I'm here," I whispered into her ear as I nodded towards the two younger players. I swept her into my arms and she quickly pressed her face into my neck. "I've got you," I whispered as the trainer nodded towards the locker room. I nodded as I followed along with her mom and Trevor. "It hurts," she whimpered in my ear and I closed my eyes with the pain in her voice.

"I've got you." I reminded her and she just squeezed me as Sara, the trainer, had me put Gabi down on one of the tables. She laid back and covered her eyes with her arm, I stole a stool and went to sit by her head. My lips pressing into the top of it, "I'm right here, baby," I whispered as I found her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. My eyes went to her knees but those looked okay but then I traveled further down to her left ankle that was swollen like a balloon.

"Gabi, can you flex your foot?" Sara asked, Gabi gently bent it towards her but her face grimaced in pain. "Good, can you rotate it?" she asked gently and Gabi tried but I could see the tears slipping down her face from the amount of pain. She gripped the front of her jersey as she tried her best to not let the tears roll off her face, my thumb swiped a few while she tried to concentrate on breathing. "Good," Sara said and I felt my chest crack as Sara peeled off her shoe, socks, and ankle braces as it swelled up even more.

She turned her head away and right towards me, I let my eyes hold her brown eyes and she bit down on her lip, "I'm sorry," I whispered to her and she closed her eyes painfully as she grimaced when Sara moved it again. She let out a cry of pain and I felt my chest crack again. "I'm here, baby,"

"It hurts," she whimpered again and I nodded, "I know, I know," I brushed her hair away from her face as I finally forced my eyes to Sara, "I don't think it's broken or sprained but you definitely strained it pretty good, Gabi. I want to get x-rays just to make sure that everything structurally is okay, okay?" she nodded her head as I helped her sit up as Sara had finished wrapping it tightly up. "I'll get you a set of crutches and send you off to the hospital to get it an x-ray."

Gabi nodded her head as Sara walked out as I slipped between her legs and pulled her into my chest, her arms wrapped around me and she cried into my chest. I pressed my lips into the top of her head and just held her because I knew how it felt to strain your ankle, but with it being this swollen and this painful…I knew she was thinking about that could have been her last game on this court. My heart ached thinking that she might get robbed of that good-bye yet again.

Sara slipped back into the room with a pair of crutches with her mom and brother behind her. I nodded as I gently pulled back from Gabi but she had a grip on my shirt. I stayed close as her mom swooped in and gave her a big hug, "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry." She whispered, "Sara filled us in. Let's get you to the hospital." Trevor looked at me and I nodded as I tossed him my keys. He jogged off to retrieve my car. "It happened so fast, she shoved me and I lost my footing the moment I landed."

"It's okay, these happen." I soothed and she grunted, "I have too much to play for," she said and I shook my head, "Gabi, c'mon, give yourself a break until we figure it all out, okay?" she didn't say anything as her mom went to grab her a warm-up jacket with a pair of sweats to go over her shorts. I helped her slip her jersey off and the sweatshirt on before sliding the sweats over her shorts. I put one tennis shoe on her good foot as I handed her the two crutches.

She stood up on her good leg as we adjusted the crutches to her height before she quickly navigated on them. "C'mon, let's get this over with," I whispered to her and she just nodded her head. I lead her to the elevator as we waited and it took us to the main floor. We could hear the crowd from the doors as Trevor pulled up with my car. I got Gabi situated in the back of the car before sliding into the other side. Her mom slid into the passenger seat, "Sara said she called ahead." Her mom spoke and I nodded as I folded my hands with Gabi.

Gabi let her eyes stare out the window as the night sky passed us, "Hey," I whispered quietly and she twisted her head to look at me, "It's going to be okay, I know…I know how worried you are right now but…we'll figure it out." I whispered and she just nodded her head. It didn't take long to get to Duke's ER before we were escorted quickly to the back. Our sports doctor ready to us as Gabi hopped onto the table. I pressed myself against the back wall as I watched him examine her foot, asking her to repeat all the tests she already did once, the tears threatening again.

"Alright, I'll have somebody come get you for x-rays but I don't think they will show anything we don't already know."

"How long?" Gabi requested, the doctor grimaced, "I would say you need to keep off of it for about two weeks," Gabi balked at the news and shook her head, "No, we are in the middle of conference play and I can't take that much time off." Dr. Richard rolled on his stool closer to her, "Gabi, listen, if you go out and start playing on that ankle again before it's ready, you'll probably sprain it and then cause more damage. You have to let it heal."

The tears pooled again and she let her head fall, I nodded towards Dr. Richards who I have had my own fair share of time with. He nodded before stepping out as I slipped onto the bed next to her. "Gabi," I whispered, "Talk to me." She shook her head as I pulled her into the side of my body, her head twisting as she cried into my shoulder. My hand rubbed her arm up and down as she tried to quiet her crying but it was no use. "If I can't finish this season then what was the point of me getting rid of our baby?" she sobbed and I felt my heart crack in half. I definitely wasn't ready for _that _response.

"Gabi," I whispered, "The whole point of me getting this year was to get the championship and to make a difference and that's the only reason I got an abortion was for basketball and here I am with an injury that could keep me out for weeks." She was sobbing by now and I just pulled her into my chest and rubbed her back. "I love you; I will never see it that way, but I also think you're only going to be out for a few weeks baby, you'll get to finish your season," I whispered to her and she just fisted my work polo. Neither of us said anything for some amount of time. She held me a shirt and I held her.

A knock at the door and an x-ray tech came in, "C'mon," I said gently to her and she unraveled herself from me and grabbed her crutches. "Stay here," she whispered and I just nodded as I stayed put. I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched her crutch away. I pulled out my cell phone to see texts from Trevor, their mom, Coach Montez, and Lauren. Gabi didn't want Trevor and her mom coming back into the room so I updated them while I sent Coach Montez a brief summary that she was okay, just upset about missing playing time. I reassured Lauren and Grey that we were okay and that I would talk to them more tomorrow.

Gabi was back in about ten minutes, her tears dried up, but she was silent. Her eyes far away and I wish I could reassure all of her fears. Dr. Richard's came back and reviewed the x-rays with Gabi confirming what we knew all along. There wasn't anything they could do besides let it heal on its own. Rest, ice, compression, and elevation were the key to getting back. When he told her, he wanted to follow up in two weeks and was going to call Sara and tell her that there was absolutely no way that she was allowed back on the court before that.

Gabi just nodded her head and let out a breath of air, I escorted her back out to Trevor and their mom as they each hugged Gabi. We all got back into the car and I drove this time. I dropped Trevor and their mom off at their cars while the silent ride back to our apartment. Gabi was texting on her phone but she was silent. Once we got back to the apartment complex, I shut the car off, "I'm sorry," I said quietly as we sat there. Gabi battled tears again as she opened the door, "No, please, let me carry you up the stairs." I said getting out quickly, "I don't need help, Troy."

Her words were angry and tears were laced through them. I stood in front of her and I tilted her head back with my fingers, her chin wobbled and I nodded, "I know you don't need help but I am going to help you _anyways_," I whispered to her, "Let that big independent woman go for a moment and let me get you situated upstairs, please," her brown eyes looked right at me and she finally just nodded her head. I picked her up easily as I locked my car as I would come back for her crutches and everything later.

The walk up the stairs was effortless while I opened the apartment door and took her straight to bed. I laid her down, "I'm going to get all of the stuff, get comfy because this whole weekend has now been changed to us catching up on Netflix and you studying." She let a tiny smile grace her lips but it didn't last very long. I went back downstairs to grab the crutches, the paperwork, meds, and everything else that we would need. I went back to our apartment as I grabbed her a bag of ice, a few extra pillows, and then went back into our room. She had changed into one of my t-shirts and had stripped all her shorts down to her underwear.

I propped the pillows up and she put her ankle there as I put ice on top, I handed her 4 ibuprofen and she swallowed them easily. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and I let out a breath of air, "Don't beat yourself up, Gabi," I whispered to her, "You know injuries are a part of the game and that is the worst part about it. You don't know when they are going to strike. You've given this team the ACC championship pretty much."

"I know but what if…"

"No," I said brushing the hair away from her face, "Absolutely not. We are not doing what if's here. You got hurt tonight, we are lucky it wasn't your knee. We're lucky that you didn't break your ankle. We're lucky that it's only a strain and not a sprain. Lucky, baby, we're lucky." She took in a deep breath of air as I brushed her face with my fingers. "Two weeks of rest won't kill you either." I reminded her, "You'll come back stronger than ever. Just give that ankle a chance to heal, okay? I want to watch you kick ass in March Madness."

She just nodded as I leaned forward to kiss her, "I felt it happen before it happened," I whispered, "when you went up for that ball, I felt that something was off and the next thing I know you're screaming. It took everything in me not to just jump onto that court and come protect you, get you, save you." She grabbed my bicep and pulled me into her. Her arms folding around me. "I love you," she whispered into my ear, "I love you, too," I said as I kissed her again.

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Saturday, January 30__th__, 2021 _

Troy was dead asleep next to me as I flipped through Netflix. I was angry about the injury and I wanted nothing more to just get up and walk around my apartment and do nothing different but Troy would stroke out. He told me I needed to give it two weeks, so did the doctor, and so did everybody else. Troy shifted and my eyes lingered on him. I broke down yesterday because if I wasn't able to get that championship…that abortion was for nothing.

I would be disappointed in myself if I didn't get that ring.

Highly, disappointed and I don't think he would truly understand that. I want all my babies with this man and I wouldn't be upset about having one the first year of med-school but I couldn't keep basketball. I blew out a frustrated breath of air as I looked at my cell phone, my dad called me a while ago. I knew he would want to talk but I didn't want to talk. I dropped the remote as I closed my eyes but I couldn't focus.

"You need to rest," Troy muttered and I looked over at him, "So do you," he rubbed his eyes and those grey-blue eyes looked back at me. "It's time for more ice. I think after I get you settled; I am going to get both of us a coffee. Is that cool?" I just nodded as he got up and moved to the door. "Troy," I stopped him and he twisted around to look at me. "Thank you for helping me, I know I wasn't very nice yesterday but…"

A slow smile crossed his face as he shook his head, "It's okay, it's hard being injured." I nodded and he walked back out. I could hear him rummaging around to get ice and I sat up as I brushed my fingers through my hair. I really needed a shower but I wasn't sure how that was even going to happen. I could barely put any weight on my foot. Troy came back and he carefully wrapped ice around my very swollen ankle.

His blue eyes kept flickering up to my face making sure he wasn't hurting me in any capacity. "I need to take a shower today," I whispered and his blue eyes settled on me, "Okay." He said with a nod, "We can take one together later, I'll help you." I smirked, "Wow, so noble of you to help." Troy shot me a look and I laughed with a smile pulling up on my face. Troy changed into a fresh pair of clothes before he slipped his keys and wallet into his pocket. "Okay, I'm going to get coffee. Macchiato?" he questioned and I just nodded with a roll of my eyes. Annoyed that he always knew but thankful that he did.

"I'll be back. I think Lauren said she was going to come down and see you."

"I'm not sick."

"You're hurt." He reminded me, "Just stay in bed, okay?" I just nodded as he planted a sweet kiss on my forehead, "I love you; I'll be right back." He left and I scrolled through Netflix. I didn't want to watch any of the shows that Troy and I watch together so I went and found old episodes. The door opened and Lauren slipped through with a smile on her face, "Hey babe, I brought candy." I laughed, "Thank God," she slid into the bed and sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed."

"I bet; Troy was really scared last night. He was out of his seat before you hit the ground, I'm pretty sure." I smiled with a tiny nod, "He was a saint last night."

"He said he went on a coffee run. He's getting all of us coffee." She wiggled her eyebrows causing me a smile on my face, "Saint," I muttered and Lauren nodded, "Agreed." We both laid in silence as we watched TV. "Troy was talking to Grey about your adventures in Europe this summer." I nodded with a big smile growing over my face, "I am pretty damn excited."

"You should be. I think it would be great for both of you." My head bobbed up and down in a nod, "Two uninterrupted weeks with my boyfriend? Yes, please,"

"Sounds like a lot of sex,"

I snorted, "I hope so. You'd think us living together would prove more of that but that definitely hasn't been happening." Lauren laughed, "You two are so damn busy I don't know how you guys have time for any of it." I laughed with a nod, "You're not wrong. It's going to suck with him gone for a couple of weeks." She squeezed my knee, "We'll be here and he's making his best effort to go to as many games as possible."

A faint smile crossed my face as tears filled my eyes thinking of him doing absolutely everything in his power to be there for me. "Gabi, what's wrong?" Lauren asked shifting on the bed. I shook my head as I covered my face. "I don't deserve him." I sobbed into my hands. "He literally is doing absolutely everything to be there for me. Support me. I know I did too for him last year but he does so much for me." Lauren let a small smile slip over her face, "Because he loves you, Gabi."

"I just don't understand how he does it so selflessly," I told her with a look, her fingers reached over to wipe away my tears. I shook my head in disbelief of the man that I was gifted with in my life. "I try so hard to make sure that I am enough for him and that I am trying so hard to make it about him." I told her honestly and Lauren nodded, "He knows," she said, "I do," I snapped my head around to look at him and a tiny smile on his face. "I'll give you two a minute." Lauren said standing up and grabbing the two coffees that belong to Grey and herself.

Troy came in and handed me my coffee as he sat down next to me. He removed the ice from my foot and I just stared at him. His t-shirt snug against him and his hair disheveled from his trip. He finally let his eyes meet mine and he reached forward to stroke my cheek. "I see you, baby. I see all of you. I see how hard you are trying to put our relationship as a high priority and I am here to tell you that you have two things to focus on. School and basketball." He said quietly, "That's the most important part." I battled tears as he leaned forward to press his lips to my forehead.

"I love you, so much, there will be a time where you're going to have to be the one holding up our relationship but right now…that's me. I get to fall asleep next to you every single night and that alone means so much to me. Please, please understand that, okay? Don't ever think you aren't doing or being enough for me because you are."

My arms wrapped tightly around him in a hug and he held me back. "I love you," I whispered into his ear and he squeezed me, "Do you want to go hang in the living room? Grey is on his way down." I nodded as I held my arms up and he smiled, "I'm glad you understand." He said with a wink causing me to laugh.

* * *

Troy's POV

I leaned back watching a basketball game on TV as Gabi was finally sleeping after a long twenty-four hours. Neither of us got much sleep last night and then today we had Grey and Lauren over for most of the day. Trevor stopped by at one point to check up on her but once I got them all out of our apartment. We took a shower together and then I settled her into bed where we watched TV together and ate dinner.

She fell asleep not too long after so I came out here to watch some basketball. The remote in my hand while I tried to fight my own sleep. I had overheard her entire conversation with Lauren pretty much and it broke my heart because I wish we weren't in this part of our relationship right now. I wish she didn't have self-doubt about if she was enough for me, I wish I didn't have doubts about her telling me the truth. She was trying so hard with our relationship and making sure I was happy and I was. I had her. That's all I needed.

A knock came at the door and I looked at the clock to see it was a little after nine. I frowned standing up adjusting my shorts before walking across the apartment and peering through the peep hole. Eli Montez stood on the other side in a Duke t-shirt with a pair of sweatpants. He must have come straight here after the game this afternoon. I swung the door open and he looked up at me, "Troy," I nodded as I shook his head. "Eli, how was the road trip?"

He grimaced, "It was a learning curve. That is for sure." I smiled as I shut the door after him and he looked around, "Is Gabi here?" I nodded, "She's asleep. Gabi didn't sleep that well last night and we had Grey and Lauren over for most of today. She was pretty tired." I explained as I leaned against the wall while he nodded," Is she okay?" I hesitated but nodded my head, "Yea, she's okay." He squinted, "I saw the hesitancy,"

I shrugged, "She's mostly mentally upset. Her ankle will heal with rest but Gabi doesn't want to give it rest. She just wants to go. I think she thinks she has a lot to prove with this season. She feels as if she has to justify everything that she has done and this isn't what she wants right now." I explained as simple as possible without bringing the miscarriage completely into the picture. Eli frowned though; his eyebrows bent. "You're making her rest…right?" I nodded. "Of course."

Eli stuffed his hands into his pockets and nodded, "I'll try to catch her tomorrow. Is she still going to the game?" I bit down on my lip, "Yea, I believe so. We haven't talked about it but they really only told her to not come in today." Eli nodded his head again, "Will you let her know I stopped by and that I will see her tomorrow? She hasn't returned my phone calls." My eyes watched Eli Montez struggle with his daughter pulling away from him when he wanted her to come closer. "Yea, I'll tell her. I didn't know she hadn't called you back though." Eli grimaced, "She hates talking about injuries. Especially with me."

I didn't say anything because of …fair. I mean…why would she? Eli cleared his throat, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bolton."

"See ya tomorrow, Coach." I let him back out the door as I twisted the lock and sighed. I went over to the cabinet and poured a finger of Crown Royal. I took a swift drink and set it back down while I kneaded the back of my neck. My head hanging slightly as I was exhausted and I wished that Gabi was done with basketball. As much as I loved watching her and following her and letting her do her dreams…chasing after her and being there was wearing me down.

My work was beginning to pile up on my desk at work and I was taking off left and right with promises that I would be there plenty in the next several weeks after she was done. That next year I wouldn't be gone at all. I finished off my drink before pouring another one. My eyes heavy but I wasn't sure I was ready to go to bed, yet. My thoughts wondered if she wouldn't have had an abortion and where we would be right now.

We would have a baby already.

Which is crazy.

Rubbing my lips together, I pushed all of those thoughts away.

I threw back the last of the drink before I walked into our bedroom. Gabi was curled up sleeping as her foot had fallen off the pillow. I slipped off my shirt and crawled into bed with her. My arms pulling her closer to me, my chin resting on the top of her head. "Mmm…you okay baby?" she whispered and I nodded, "Yea, I am great. Just wanted to hold you for a little bit." Gabi didn't say anything but snuggled in a little deeper into my arms.

* * *

**Guys, I forgot what story I was updating today. This past week has been CRAZY. I don't even remember last Sunday lol. SO. Sorry this is so late and Closer will be updated as scheduled (hopefully) next Sunday. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next Update: June 23****rd**


	9. Grind

Chapter 9 – Grind

_Sunday, February 14__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

I threw the ball up into the basket for it to go in before I hustled back down the court. My ankle was on fire but I wouldn't tell a soul. I was running just fine, I could walk pretty much without a limp, and I couldn't sit out any longer. I was sick of it.

Especially for this North Carolina game.

There was no way in hell I was sitting on the bench.

We were at North Carolina this time and they came to our place the second to last weekend of regular play before March Madness started. My eyes scanned to Troy who was sitting with my parents as he was watching me like a hawk for any signs of pain. He didn't want me to play today. He wanted me to wait – we argued all morning about it. I couldn't sit around and watch anymore. I couldn't just watch my team struggle because this was my team to take to the finals.

They lost two games while I was on the bench. Two games that shouldn't have been lost.

I focused on my defense and making sure I didn't move my ankle the wrong way again. I hustled up and down the court like there weren't any problems. Yet, the longer the first half went on the more I knew I couldn't stop moving during half time. If I stopped moving then it would swell up again and I probably wouldn't able to play the second half. There was no way in hell. Coach called a time out and I hurried over and they tried to get me to sit but I shook my head.

"Gabi,"

"No, I can't sit. It feels fine right now. If I sit, it's going to swell." Coach looked at me and then just nodded her head. Sara handed me my water and I took a deep, long drink of my water as I watched her draw everything up. I could feel his eyes on me and I looked up at him as I just nodded my head. He shot me a look as if to tell me to stop, to sit down, I shook my head harder at him and I saw him release a breath while rubbing his face.

He had been a bit moodier lately and I wanted to know why. I finally tuned back into the coach as we finished the conversation before heading back out to the court. I continued to play and we played really well. Our score was inching to ten points ahead as the buzzer hit half time. We all ran to the locker room when he grabbed my arm, "Troy," I said frustrated as I turned to look at him. His blue eyes pleading with me. "Gabi, if you are in that much pain that you can't sit-"

"I'm not in pain," I protested. "I just know that if I do sit it is going to swell up like a balloon. It's better if I just finish the game. I'm okay, I promise," I told him, begging him to just drop this. His eyes looked over my face as he frowned. He released my arm and I shook my head, "You can trust me, Troy."

"I know you, Gabi. If it was bad you wouldn't tell a damn soul because you absolutely refuse to miss a game."

"You were the same exact way." I threw back at him and I saw my dad come up from behind, "Troy, c'mon, she has to go." I shook my head as I turned away and went running back to the locker room. Luckily, Coach never started with her talk but allowed us to talk while she came up with a new game plan with the coaches.

I took a seat next to Brooke as I rolled my ankle and did a few different things as Sara came up next to me. "Gabi, if,"

"No," I snapped, "I'm fine."

Sara pressed her lips together tightly and nodded her head. She got up as I walked the back of the locker room when Coach P came back. She talked about the new game plan and her eyes lasered onto me in the back. "Gabi, if we get up by fifteen you are done, understood?"

"Only in the 4th quarter." I bargained, she shook her head, "No."

"Then I won't be able to go back in," I fought and she looked right at me, "No, I am not risking you tearing your tendons because you decided to push yourself. Understood?" I didn't say anything else but I felt the pressure on my chest. The locker room began to clear out and go back to the court but Coach P stopped me. "Gabi, I know you feel a lot of pressure to get this team as many wins as possible but you have to make sure you're okay."

"Coach P," I stressed, "I had an abortion so I could play this season," the tears surfaced, "If I am going to do that then I need to make sure that it was fucking worth it." She frowned heavily and shook her head, "Gabi…you can't think like that." I shook my head, "I have to think like that or else I am going to explode with anger about what _I _did to my kid. To my boyfriend's kid." Coach P only pressed her lips together and I turned to leave.

I honestly just wanted to leave in general at this point. I was over this bullshit.

I went out there though and I warmed up again. I ran, I did lay-ups, I shot without any problems. Once it was time to get back out on the court, I dominated and luckily, we never hit the fifteen until the fourth quarter. It was a quick substitution as well. Coach P looked at me and I just stared at her as I took my seat. The anger welling in my chest, the pain aching through my leg, the tears burning my eyes but I cheered for my team like a good fucking captain and when we won, I celebrated with all of them.

Yet, I was the first back to the locker room. I was the first to get treatment and I slipped out of the arena without much notice from anybody. Coach allowed us to drive ourselves here because it was just across the city. I knew Troy, my brother, and dad were all going to be waiting for me but I couldn't do that right now. I stepped into the fresh air with a freshly taped ankle without much of a limp. I was going to be okay. "I figured you weren't going to come back in there," my heart raced with his voice and I twisted around to see him sitting on the steps outside the basketball office doors.

His blue eyes were on me and there was nothing but concern on his face. "Your dad said that you would but I told him there was no way in hell. You are pissed at me, you are pissed at your Coach, you are pissed off and I'm sorry but I can't hear the scream of a girl in pain again." He argued and I just started to walk because I couldn't do this. I heard his frustrated groan leave his lips as he moved to stand up. "Gabi, please,"

"What do you want me to say?" I screeched turning around to face him, "I am mad at you. I am mad at my coach. I am mad at the fucking world, Troy. I am so mad because I should have never been put in the situation that I have been put in. Of course, I should take my time to get healthy and get better but if my team misses the NCAA tournament because of my injury and I aborted _our _baby for no fucking reason?" the words spewed from my mouth and Troy stuck his hands in his jeans.

A long breath drawing out as he shook his head, "Gabi, that's not fair to you."

"What do you _mean_?" I cried out, "I did what I had to do so this team can win a damn championship. I did _that _so that I can get a ring. I did that so my team can get a ring. I did that so I could be fucking here right now playing and if I am not playing because of an ankle injury? Fuck off, I am going to play. I am fine." I yelled and my chest rose up and down rapidly as Troy shook his head, "Gabi, you made the decision you had to make and that should be the end of it."

"No," I shook my head. "It's not that simple." I couldn't stop the tears now, "You'll never understand, Troy. I wanted to keep our baby because it was _our_ baby but I couldn't because how am I supposed to win this team a championship without being on the court? I can't. I fucking can't and if I am not on the court it's ALL irrelevant." He tried to reach forward and touch me but I pulled away. "No," I whispered, "I can't right now."

"Gabi, please," his voice pleaded, "I am worried about you. These past several weeks you are pulling into yourself again. You aren't talking to me. You're right. I will never understand that feeling of having to choose and having to live with the choice. You're right but I can't keep watching yourself beat yourself up, I can't keep watching yourself risk another injury because you won't let the first one heal, I can't keep watching you self-destruct because this isn't going how you expected it to go."

I began to walk away because I needed to fucking breathe.

"Gabi,"

I just shook my head but the tears fell because I was lost, scared, and I needed to find myself again or I was going to go crazy.

* * *

"Gabi," Lauren's condescending voice echoed in my ear as I sat on the curb outside of a bar. "I need a ride." I whispered, "Yea, your boyfriend is going ballistic." I put my head between my knees as I pulled in a deep breath. "I can't deal with him right now." I whispered, "No, you don't get to pull that bullshit. Gabi, you did all of this and maybe this would still be the same way even with everybody knowing but just talk to him."

"Then fucking send him. I don't care. I just want to go home and go to sleep." I told her as my eyelids were so heavy. I needed a break and this was a good one. I sat at a bar, alone, and drank my blues away. "Are you at Eleanor's?" she asked me and I sighed, "Yea,"

"It's where you like to go drinking alone." She told me, "That's why I know."

I swallowed against the tears in my throat, "Is he really mad?" I whispered to her, I heard the door slam shut on their end and I knew he was. "Of course, he is Gabi, he was trying to talk to you like a normal adult but you shut him down. Again." I buried my face in my legs because there was no stopping the tears. "He doesn't deserve me," I sobbed into my phone, "Frankly? No, he doesn't." I wiped my eyes as I looked up and his car was already here.

"I gotta go,"

"Just take it. He's angry."

I bit my lip and hung up the phone as I stood up as his car came to a step-in in front of Eleanor's. Grey was in the passenger seat and they were both arguing about something. Grey rolled down the window as Troy got out of the front seat. "Jesus, Gabi, what the fuck?" Troy proclaimed as he got closer. "Bolton, let her sleep it off and you two can fight about it tomorrow." Troy shot Grey a look and shook his head. Troy grabbed me and I let him as he put me in the back seat of the car, he buckled me up, and his fingers gently gripped my face.

"B, what's wrong?" he whispered looking at me. I shook my head and he let out a long sigh before letting his lips fall to my forehead. He shut the door and the car ride back was awkwardly silent. Once we got back, Troy lifted me off my feet as I could barely see straight. "Thank you for calling for help," Troy said quietly, "I know you didn't call for me."

"I know you're mad," I whispered to him, "I know you probably want nothing to do with me…"

Troy stopped and he planted my feet on the ground, he lifted my head until our eyes met. He shook his head as the anger was brewing on his face. "Gabi, when in the fuck will you get it through your head that you are the only girl for me? You are the only girl that I want in my bed, the only girl I want to travel the world with, the only girl who is remotely important to me. I want everything to do with you and I know something is wrong and I know you aren't telling me again. I've been giving you time and space to do it but…"

"Troy, I just…" my words were slurred and my head was heavy. "Can we talk tomorrow?" I whispered stopping all of my words, "I don't want to say something that I don't mean. I'm drunk, I'm tired, and I know that I've made more mistakes and that I don't deserve you. You don't deserve me. Yet, I know you want this to work and I want this to work. I just feel so fucking guilty, all the time." The tears started again and he just pulled me against his chest.

"Because of the injury?"

"Yea," I just whispered because it was the truth. I felt like I was over this initially but it came roaring back with the injury. "You're right. Let's talk in the morning but you're sleeping in my bed tonight, with me, and I'm not angry at you. I'm just frustrated." He said simply as he didn't stop holding me. "I'm frustrated and I'm tired. I'm honestly just counting down the days until we're in Europe together." I released a breath as I placed a kiss to his chest.

"I really can't wait for that."

"C'mon, let's get you in bed."

* * *

Troy's POV

_Monday, February 15__th__, 2021 _

Yesterday was a shit day. On Valentine's Day of all days. We woke up arguing because she was determined to play basketball yesterday and she did but got absolutely angry with anybody who questioned it. I couldn't see her in more pain than she already was when she initially hurt her ankle but it was the pain that I saw on her face last night that gutted me. She truly had herself thinking that if she didn't win a ring that the abortion wasn't worth it.

It concerned me because…what if they didn't win it? The thought hollowed out my stomach and I swallowed the bile in my throat. I was trying to finish our breakfast before she woke up for classes because we needed a do-over. I had my next request for her and if she balked then we were going to have a serious conversation. I was concerned about her mental health because I could understand being guilty initially but it's time to move forward with our lives.

The bedroom door creaked open and my eyes lifted to see her stepped out, she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey," I called and she looked up at me, "Hi," she whispered sliding onto a bar stool across from me. I slid her eggs, fruit, sausage, and a cup of coffee. "I'm really sorry about last night," she said quickly, her eyes lifting up to meet mine. "I know," I told her. She closed her eyes to those words and I sighed while I reached across to touch her hand. "I'm sorry, too. I know yesterday we fought about a lot of different things and I know that you are still hurting, Gabi."

"It has to be worth _something._" She said with desperation in her voice, the tears already threatening. "If I don't win then what was it for? What was the point? What was the honest to God point if I am not on that court?" she asked me and I looked at her wishing I had an exact answer. "If you don't win, we move forward. The point?" I said looking at her, "Was to give yourself another chance." I reminded her and she bit down on her lip while wiping away the stray tear. "The point is that you knew that you had to give it your all one more time. You can't control everything that happens in basketball, Gabi. You got hurt and that's okay. It's not like you aren't cheering for your team and working your ass off to get back on that court but you have to know that…I don't want you shattering your ankle because it's weak."

She bit down on her lip to the point I could see blood. "I don't want you needing surgery right before the tournament because if just missing a few games like this destroys you? I can't imagine that. I can't go through that with you, Gabi. I can't go through the hurt and pain that it'll cause if you need surgery right before that. I want you to have your senior day, I want you to have your last conference championship tournament. I want you to have that last NCAA run." I let my fingers guide her eyes back to mine as I was trying so hard to get her to understand my point.

"What I was trying to say all day yesterday was that I want you to have all of that. I want you to be able to play North Carolina at home." She released a shaky breath and I went over to sit next to her. I pulled her chair between my legs as I let my hands rest on her thighs. "Say something, B," I whispered to her and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "I understand but I'm scared that you'll hate me or…"

Shaking my head, "No, Gabi, do you not understand that I love you, I support you, and if you take second in the championship game I will be thrilled and proud? That I will show everybody that my girlfriend went out there and kicked motherfucking ass all season long? That you got the good-bye we pushed and worked so hard for together? All those nights on the basketball court, all those days trying to get you back into shape? That's what right now is about. To get that good-bye."

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, "I'm so sorry, Troy. I just keep fucking everything up because I don't know. I don't know what to feel anymore. What is right or wrong. I just…I know you've been distant the past couple of weeks and I don't know what's wrong. I know I need to ask but I'm scared that it'll be that you're changing your mind. That you don't want me anymore." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Never." I whispered into her ear, "Absolutely never."

Gabi took in a deep breath of air, "I have a small request though. I want you to really consider it and not get upset so quickly." I started and I knew that was a hard way to start but she looked right at me, not afraid of what could be coming. "I want you to talk to somebody. I want you to find somebody that you can talk, too about everything." She started to shake her head and I shook my own head. "Gabi, please, I want you to talk to me but I also feel like you need somebody who doesn't know anything. You have so much regret and frustration with the whole thing…I think it would make you feel better that it's _okay _and you made the choice you had, too."

"Troy…it's hard enough talking about it with you."

"I know," I told her with sympathy, "I know but…I just need you to talk about it. Please. I hate seeing it destroy you like it is. I feel like we get close to moving past and we take five steps backward. Just a couple of times and then you can stop if it really isn't helping." I could see the contemplation in her head and a sigh echoed out of her mouth. "I'll see." I stood up and I kissed her roughly on the mouth and she seemed a bit surprised but I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

"I'm sorry that I cornered you yesterday, I'm sorry that we argued yesterday, I'm sorry that I have been distant and I wish I had a better excuse but I don't. I'm tired and I'm worried about you. This basketball season is wearing on me and I can only imagine how you feel. I hate that I am leaving you to go to Florida for a few weeks when this is all going on." She smiled softly as I pressed my lips there again.

"Okay," she said and I looked at her a little confused and she nodded her head, "I'll find somebody to talk, too." Relief flooded through my body and I hugged her to my body. "I still want you to talk to me but I also want you to talk to somebody else as well. Somebody who can give you feedback." She nodded against me, "I love you, Gabi." I whispered, "I love you so much that I don't want to see you hurt, I don't want to see you sad, I don't want to see you in pain. I thought the worst pain that I could see you in was physical pain on the court but yesterday when I looked into your eyes…I saw the emotional pain. The pain that was eating away at you and that hurt worse than any physical pain I have seen you in."

"I love you, T. I don't deserve you." I hugged her close to my body and inhaled her shampoo scent because I knew I was damn lucky to get to hold her against me.

* * *

I flipped the channel as the room was quiet, Gabi still gone studying but it was growing late. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand as I picked up my cell phone. The glaring numbers of it being after midnight flashed back at me and I had to work tomorrow morning. Rolling my lips together, I got out of bed as I started to get ready for bed. I knew that she had to do everything in twenty-four hours but I still wished she would come home and sleep eventually.

I didn't dare bother her with a text as our relationship was flirting with thin ice. I tried my damn hardest not to set her off and make things worse but I knew emotionally, she was on a rocky hill. I finished brushing my teeth when a pair of arms snaked around my waist. Her face pressing into my shoulders and I felt a huge exhale of relief flood my system. "Sorry, I didn't mean to study so late." She mumbled into my back. The words barely coherent but I knew.

I finished brushing my teeth as I turned around to frame her face and press my lips to her. "I'm just glad you're home," I whispered to her; a smile lifted to her lips but I could see how sleepy she was. Her brown eyes were so tired and lacking life that I wanted to see in them. I really couldn't wait for basketball to be over at this point. Medical school was hard enough – she didn't need the extra stress. "How was work today?" she asked, her body moving around me to start getting ready for bed herself. She took out her contacts, washed her face, and began to lotion her body.

"Busy. We're trying to prepare for the season and as Spring Training is getting ready to kick in. We're releasing all of this seasons info and it's been busy." I told her; her eyes flickered to mine as she rubbed lotion down her legs. "I saw a few tweets today, sounded like you," she said with a wink causing a smile to pull to my face. "You promise to come to some games this summer?" I asked leaning into the door jamb watching her. My eyes taking in those long legs and knew I wanted to get my hands on her tonight.

Yet, I knew she needed sleep.

But she had a month to sleep without me.

"Absolutely. As long as I'm not working, I'll be there. I'll drag Grey and Lauren along." I smiled at the thought of all my friends being there. "How is your master's program?" she asked standing up to change into just her underwear and one of my t-shirts. My shorts becoming a little too tight. I shifted my weight, "Good, it's been pretty simple so far. I think a big bulk of the work is this summer." I told her as she drifted by me and I could still smell her perfume.

She plugged in her cell phone, charged her watch, and then her laptop was next. She brushed her fingers through her hair and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over and I grabbed her in my arms, my lips planting firmly onto her and my fingers dug into her hips. Her mouth opened to mine and the fight to control the kiss was on. I backed her up to our bed in the middle of the room, I eased her down onto her back as it had been too long since we had sex. We lived together, but our schedules were a little crazy.

"Wow, I now realize why you waited for me to get home," she teased, I grumbled underneath my breath, "I miss you," I nipped at her lower lip before I moved down her jaw and towards her neck. Her back arched up from the movement, her hands effectively going through my hair and tugging. "you'd think we're married," she said and I shut her up with a long drawn out kiss causing her to laugh. Her hands fisted my hair to keep my mouth right there on hers.

"I'm about to remind you that we aren't married because this isn't going to be boring," I said with a look towards her and she let a slow smile cross her face. Yea, it was a good night.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Friday, February 19th, 2021

My eyes were luring to sleep in the middle of class but I had to keep them open. We had a big test next week and I couldn't struggle. I had very little room for error at this point but with only a little over a month left of basketball, I could see the end in sight. I blew out a breath of air as I looked at the professor in our class when the guy next to me leaned over. "Hey," he whispered and I looked over at him as he didn't usually sit next to me.

"Hey," I whispered back quietly as I flickered my eyes over to the professor and board again. "You were amazing on Sunday," he whispered back and I finally looked over at him. He had beach blonde hair, green eyes, and his skin tone was darker than normal for mid-February. "I have a boyfriend," I reminded him quietly. His eyes looked at me for a few moments as if he was weighing his options about what to do next. "And?" he questioned back with curiosity.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "I think I missed your name," I said with a bored tone while I tried to look a different direction. "Noah," he said after a beat, I could see the smirk rising to his lips. "You're Gabi, a star point guard who is also tackling med school. Yes, I know exactly who you are." His words breathed into my ear and I rolled my own eyes, "Wow did you look at my Instagram and find the team stats?" I said with an annoyed look. Noah chuckled to himself, "Feisty, I like it." He breathed under his breath.

"Did you forget the part where I said I have a boyfriend? We've been together for three years and you will absolutely never get close to him." I shot out, my voice slightly rising. The girl next to me turned to glance my direction. I hadn't had too much time to make friends with anybody in my class but I planned to change that soon. Noah looked right at me as he nodded his head slowly, Noah laughed again and just nodded, "Got it."

"If you knew anything about me, you would know Troy Bolton is the love of my life. I don't hide it on social media nor does he. You're the first idiot to even try to make a move." Noah narrowed his eyes to Troy's name causing me a sigh. "You're dating the Duke legend, Troy Bolton?" I just ignored him next because he clearly didn't do any of his homework. "You're an awful stalker," I finally muttered causing Noah a laugh and a nod, "You aren't wrong."

My anger raced as I had plenty of energy to focus on class now. Once the class ended, Noah grabbed my wrist and I jerked it away. "Get away," I said and he chuckled, "Just because you date Troy Bolton doesn't mean I can't touch you." I felt my cheeks flame in anger, "No, absolutely not, it has nothing to do with my boyfriend. It has everything to do with you getting your damn hands off of me." I said to him with anger seething through my pores.

Noah laughed tossing his head back, "What the fuck ever, I can touch you," he reached again and I pulled back, "Excuse me, she said no." the girl who was sitting next to me spoke up as her eyes were directly on Noah. His eyes went between the two of us and I could feel the professor staring, "Mr. Rubio, are you leaving?" my eyes shifted to the professor who was standing and watching Noah. Noah rolled his eyes before getting up quickly and stalking away.

The anger evident on his face, "Wow, are you okay?" I turned to the girl who had dark hair with green eyes. Her face was free of make-up and nothing but worry on her face. "Yea, I am. Thank you," I said quietly, "I bet Troy won't be happy about hearing that," I laughed with a tiny nod, "Yea, he really won't be. I'm sorry…I don't know your name," I said awkwardly, she laughed with a smile gracing her lips. The worry leaving. "You're the busiest person I know, I completely understand why you don't." I laughed myself with a tiny nod and she reached her hand out, "Cassandra or Cassie," she said with a smile crossing her face.

"Cassie, Gabi," I shook her hand and she smiled, "It's good to officially meet you. Here," she reached down and ripped out a paper and scribbled her number on it. "If you ever want to study together." I smiled with thanks, "It's truly appreciated it."

My phone buzzed as I picked it up, it was as if he knew to check on me. Troy's face was staring back at me. It was a picture from before everything happened. His blue eyes shining, a big smile on his face and his hair sticking up as if he ran his fingers through it a thousand times on the court. "I'm going to take this," I told her and she smiled, "I'll talk to you next week," she offered and I nodded my head as I slid the bar over to answer.

"Hey," I spoke up trying to hide the anger in my voice, the emotions coursing through me, "What's wrong?" he quickly asked. I rolled my eyes as I looked up to see the professor still standing there watching me. I smiled at him with a tiny nod that I was okay and thankful for his help. "I'm fine, I'm just angry with a guy in my class who was trying to hit on me and wouldn't take no for an answer. He kept grabbing my hand and after I told him no repeatedly, he said he didn't have to,"

"Excuse me?" I heard the anger rising in his voice as he cut me off, "The girl and my professor stepped in after I told him no for the second time. He left. I'm fine, I am just angry that he felt like he had the right." Troy didn't say anything for a minute but I could see his jaw working back and forth as if he was right in front of me. His blue eyes heated with anger, "Gabi, are you okay?" he finally asked with a big breath of air leaving his throat.

"I'm fine, baby," I whispered to him as I walked out. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm sorry that it happened."

I breathed out as tears filled my eyes, "I'm going to miss you," I whispered into the phone. If I spoke any louder my voice would betray me and he would drop everything. "I'm going to miss you, too." He said quietly. "How about I get out of work on time tonight, you push aside studying for two hours, and we go out on our Valentine's date?" he said and I breathed out a heavy sigh, "Please, baby, I leave in ten days. You'll have so much time,"

I smiled softly, "Okay, but will you help me quiz afterward?"

"Of course,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too."

I exhaled heavily after we hung up and I walked outside. Today was our day off as we played Saturday and Monday this next week. I rubbed my lips together as I walked across campus with exhaustion hanging in every part of my body. I got into my car as I rubbed my forehead before I turned my car over. I went to our apartment, quickly showered, and began on my homework until Troy got home. We had an early morning practice this morning so that gave me the rest of the afternoon to study.

Moving through my different homework assignments, readings, and quiz prep for tomorrow when I felt a pair of hands rub my shoulder gently. I relaxed against his touch and he pressed his lips into my hair. "Is it already five?" I questioned, he chuckled with a nod, "Yea, it's 5:30." I blew out a breath as I let my head drop into my hands. "You okay, baby?" he murmured in my ear, "I'm tired," He sat down next to me and he pulled me into his lap. His hands rubbing on my thighs, "Are you okay from that guy today?" Troy asked me.

"Yea, my teacher, and my new friend helped me out," I said finally looking up to meet his eyes. He smiled softly while he tucked my hair behind my ear. "Good. Will you please tell me if it continues?" he asked, those blue eyes so concerned as they wouldn't let my eyes go. "Yea, as long as you promise to not make it a big deal." He chuckled while kissing my head again, "I'll only make a big deal if he does something to you and then nothing will be safe."

My body melted into his arms as I always felt protected by Troy and I knew that he would always protect me. "C'mon, let's go get some dinner. Bring your stuff to study for your quiz and we'll come back and sleep." My eyes were crinkled with confusion as I looked at him. "I thought you didn't want me to study for our date?" he stood up but brushed his fingers through my hair. "Baby, I see those bags under your eyes growing, I see how tired you are, I see you…we're going to go to the little diner down the street, we're going to order greasy food, and then I'll quiz you before we come back here and you sleep while I get to be with you."

I bit on my lip as his understanding, I stood up on my tip-toes and I hugged him tightly. "I love you," I whispered into his ear, "I love you, too."

* * *

Troy's POV

She tipped over in the booth giggling as I tried to pronounce another medical word that I couldn't pronounce. I felt my own smile appearing as she tried to breathe but only broke down into another fit of laughter. My heart sang with that noise and I rolled my eyes finally, "I love that you think this is funny," she smirked while wiping underneath of her eyes. "It is funny." She stated. I shook my head with a smile on my lips as I finished off my meal in front of me.

"Gabs, I think you are going to be fine tomorrow." I told her and she lifted to meet my eyes with a shake of her head, "I wouldn't be here without you. Thank you for helping me…constantly." I smiled nodding as I looked through the flashcards again before I asked her one more question. She started to pack up her bag while I leaned forward to grab her hand. I rubbed it gently and she looked up at me. "What?" she asked looking up at me and I shook my head, "Just…taking everything in."

She smiled getting up out of the booth and my head tilted back to watch her every single movement. Gabi sat down next to me and slipped her hand up my thigh while she leaned forward to kiss me. "Take me home…" she whispered and I smiled brushing my fingers through her hair. "Of course, but you need rest and what this entails is no rest." I murmured to her and she rolled her eyes, "Okay, dad," I balked, my eyes going wide, with a laugh, "Uh no, I am not your dad. That is for damn sure." I gripped her hips causing her to squeal with laughter.

Her nose pressed into my neck and I breathed in her hair. "I'm going to miss you, so much," I told her, she pulled back and those brown eyes looked right at me. A smile tugging at her lips, "I feel like you'll still constantly be here between senior night, championship games, etc." I nodded with a look towards her, "Most of the time I'm flying back that night though. Fly in, fly out." She gave a tiny pout and I kissed her softly. "No need to pout,"

"I can't wait for finals," she whispered, "Why?" I questioned back with a laugh, "Because, the day after my last final _we _get to go to Europe together." Her big brown eyes were happy right now and I could only hope that I could keep that smile there. I stroked her hair and smiled at her, "I am so excited,"

"I'm mostly excited to not have to study anything, to spend 14 whole days with my boyfriend, and come back refreshed for a summer of working and catching up." I let my hands play with the end of her ponytail, "I'm excited because those 14 days are going to be just you and me. I propose we only use our phones at the hotel or if we get lost." I said with a growing smile. She laughed, "You will for sure get lost and never ask for help."

I rolled my eyes with a laugh as she pressed her lips against me again. "C'mon, let me go pay," I said tugging on her gently and she got out of the booth while our fingers folded together as I went to the register. She let go to adjust her backpack and I paid to thank the waitress before going to the car. The drive back the apartment was quick as we both spotted Grey and Lauren quickly walking into our building. "Grey," I yelled out of my window.

He spun around and smiled, "See if they want to come over and have a beer," Gabi said while unbuckling her seatbelt. "You two want a nightcap?" I asked leaning out the window, "Hell yea, meet you in your apartment." I nodded as I rolled up my window while shutting the car off. Gabi slipped out with her backpack, I met her at the front to link our fingers. "Have you and Lauren hung out since your ankle?" I asked, she blew out a breath and shook her head. "No. Sadly, I just haven't had too much time."

"Well, when she's calling your for-doctor advice in the future…" I teased, she laughed and we moved inside together. We made it to my apartment and Grey was kissing on Lauren as they were both laughing. "Hey love birds," I shouted they both turned and Grey rolled his eyes while I chuckled to myself. I threw my keys at him and he opened the door allowing all of us through the door. He was the first to the fridge while the girls began to talk on the couch.

"How was dinner?" Grey asked, "Good. I helped her study for most of it."

"Bleh, don't you have your own studying to do?" I shook my head, "Nah. I got a lot of it done at work today. It was a slower day."

Grey patted my back as I took a beer over to Gabi as she tucked herself on the couch talking to Lauren. "When do you leave?" Grey asked, "Next week," I said brushing my fingers through my hair. "I definitely am not ready." I said eyeing Gabi and Grey followed my line of sight with a nod, "I bet not. Seems you two have fallen into a good pattern." I nodded with a smile as my eyes glanced at her again. A smile blooming on her face as she tucked her feet underneath her. "Yea, we're doing better. I'm not holding my breath."

Grey gave me a look and I shrugged, "It won't be good, good again until after basketball." Grey rose an eyebrow, "Not medical school?" I shook my head. "She'll be busy, she'll work a ton, but…she'll not be traveling the country at the same time. Those two hours of basketball practice could be two hours that we have together. It's the little things. She'll not have to travel and completely jam pack her schedule. I think basketball is the root of a lot of problems right now. I love watching her play, I'm glad she played, but it's time. She would say the same thing, too."

Grey brushed his fingers through his hair while he looked over at the girls himself. "I think it's going to happen soon," Grey said as his eyes focused in on Lauren. I smirked to myself, "Do you have one picked out or do you need help?" I asked while tipping my beer bottle backward. His eyes shifted over to me, "I think I have one picked out. Do you mind coming to make sure I'm not completely fucked up?" I laughed with a nod. "Yea, tomorrow?"

"Yea, thanks, man."

I clapped his back while I moved into the living room. Gabi smiled up at me and my chest swelled with that one smile, I leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "You girls enjoying your drinks?" I asked sitting down as Gabi quickly put her feet in my lap. "Yup, and catching up with the girl who never stops." Gabi smiled and I nodded twisting my head to look at her. "Yea, my girl doesn't stop."

"Is the sex turning around?" Grey asked moving Lauren before sitting her down on his lap. I laughed as Gabi's face blushed a dark red, "I mean...I wish." I mumbled and Troy shoved her foot into my gut causing most of my beer to push back out. "Hey," I grumbled and she laughed, "I'm sorry that I'm a little busy, you're always snoring when I get back." I chuckled as I sat my beer down while rubbing her feet. "Yea, our schedules don't align very well."

"Trust me, I try to get that dick as much as possible," Gabi said throwing me a wink and I threw my head back in laughter. Grey smirked as well, "Do you think that, Lauren? Get my dick as much as possible?" he asked leaning in to bite her neck, she shoved her elbow towards him, "Hell no, I try to get away from it." Grey wiggled his eyebrows amused and I laughed taking another drink. Gabi let out a long yawn as we all just caught up.

Gabi's eyes slowly began to close as I rubbed her feet gently. Grey nodded as he looked at her, tapping Lauren, "This is why I don't get laid," I teased with a wink and Gabi grunted from her sleep. I chuckled as I picked her up easily, "I'll see you guys, soon." I offered as they walked out. I put Gabi down in our bed as I stripped off her pants and threw her one of my t-shirts as she changed. She snuggled with my pillow and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, that's mine," I yanked gently and she grumbled again causing me to roll my eyes. "I love you," she mumbled and I shook my head as I leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you, too."

* * *

_Saturday, February 27__th__, 2021 _

Troy's POV

"When do you leave?" Trevor asked sitting down next to me as Gabi was on the court warming up for the big North Carolina game at home. "Monday morning," I offered to him as I focused on her as she took a few shots. My eyes looking at her ankle praying that she was telling the truth to everybody. "I thought you were supposed to leave last week?" Trevor asked taking a bit of popcorn, "They needed somebody to stay behind to wrap a couple of things up. I volunteered." I told him as I let my eyes follow Gabi. I could still see Trevor's smirk. "How noble." I rolled my eyes this time. "Do you think she'll be okay?" I shrugged as my eyes found her again. "I think that she is going to be too busy to notice that I am gone."

Trevor chuckled as the seat on the other side of me folded down, Grey, Anderson, and Lauren all sat down as I have a tiny wave. "Monday?" Grey asked, "Yea, sadly. I'm excited to get to do stuff down there with the minor leaguers for the next three weeks but I am going to miss her and all of March Madness." I said and Grey shook his head, "You're going to miss next to nothing. You already promised to be at the tournament and then senior night."

"Championship game," I butted in, "You'll be here for her. Don't you worry."

Coach and his wife sat down in front of Trevor as they all had a conversation. Vivian and Wyatt stayed home as it was a late game. I rubbed my hands together while Gabi came running back to the benches. Her eyes found mine and she sent me a wink, I smiled at her while she turned to focus on the conversation. "How are you going to swing this whole Europe trip?" Grey asked me leaning back, I scrubbed my face with my hands. "I'm working OT the next several months. They are more than willing to look it over. I've talked to them. They understand."

"I think it's perfect for Gabi," Trevor said leaning back. "It'll be good for both of us." I corrected. "We need time away from everything to get our relationship back on the right track." I offered. The group seemed to all agree as the huddle started, the big video started before the game, and the introductions were made. Gabi got the loudest pop in a sold-out arena as everybody was rocking and standing on their feet ready to cheer their favorite ladies to a win.

My stomach knotted because I was nervous. So nervous.

Did she always feel this way before my starts? Because, God bless her for that. For enduring all of that. Gabi stood outside of the circle before going in for the tip-off. She claimed it and dribbled down the court with a hurry. My eyes glued to every single part of her. She seemed to be moving quickly and she didn't limp or act as if her ankle hurt. My chest eased with the little bit of worry that I had and I allowed myself to enjoy her.

Watching her play was always a turn-on for me. Her determined mindset. The way she makes little mistakes and plays the damn hardest. It made my chest fill with pride and I wanted to stand on top of a chair and tell the world that she was _mine. _Once the quarter ended with Duke on top, Grey slapped my shoulder, "You can breathe," I twisted to look at him and realized I had been holding my breath. "You always get so intense watching her."

I rolled my eyes, "She's my girl. What else do you expect?" Grey smirked, "Nothing."

* * *

**Happy Update day! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! From a reviewer earlier...I love all the reviews! Constructive criticism and just plain happy reviews! I just want ya'll to enjoy my stories and tell me what you think! I'm glad you are enjoying this story thus far! Once basketball is over for Gabi I think a lot will change with their relationship ;) **

**I hope you guys have a great week! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Next Update: July 7th **


	10. Seperation

Chapter 10 – Separation

_Monday, March 8__th__, 2021 _

Gabi's POV

I laid back in the bed as we had our first day off in what felt like forever. Yesterday was senior day and Troy showed up long enough for the ceremony and the game before he had to fly back to Florida. He was missing the first ACC game on Friday but he promised profusely over and over again that he would be here for the Saturday match-up. I told him a thousand times that it was okay and that he had to work. Luckily, if we won Friday, we had the late game on Saturday.

He was going to stay for Saturday but was flying back late Sunday. Hopefully, he was going to be able to sneak in two games. My eyes stared up at the ceiling fan as it was weird being here without Troy. I was so busy the last week preparing for our last week of the regular season that I didn't notice too much. With our first off day though? This was a day that I tried to give Troy. This week was also our spring break so I wasn't even in classes.

Rolling to my stomach, I looked at my phone as I had a late shift at the hospital later to make up hours. I could take a nap? I could study a little bit for the test the week after? Study film? None of it sounded appealing though. I sighed letting the air out of my mouth while I tilted my head back as I missed my boyfriend. I had a minimal break between the end of this school and my summer sessions. Troy was going to be off with the baseball team for most of the summer.

Palming my phone, I pressed on his name, I wasn't hopeful that he would answer but it was a shot. It rang three, four times and when I was about to hang up, he answered. My heart fluttered with happiness, "The girl I have been thinking of," I smiled wide and broad, "Hi," I whispered to him. "Hi, what are you doing?" he asked, "I'm bored." Troy laughed loudly from the other end of the phone and the cackling didn't stop for some time. I just rolled my eyes in return.

"Did you just say you're…bored?" he started to laugh again and my lips turned up, "Yea…I'm bored. I don't have class, I don't have basketball, and I have nothing to prepare for school wise that requires my attention right now. Yes, I could study but…it's spring break." Troy laughed, "Wow, you really don't have anything to do." I shook my head. "No, and you aren't here to occupy my mind…or do other things," I grumbled and Troy groaned.

"We can't talk about that. I'm still pissed I wasn't there long enough yesterday to do any of that." I smiled, "Thank you for coming yesterday," I told him quietly. "B, baby, I promise, I'll be there as much as I can. I'm sorry about missing Friday."

It was my turn to groan, "Stop," I told him, "Stop apologizing for that. I didn't make it to all of your games." I told him honestly. "I know baby, I know." He murmured and I heard chatter in the background, "Are you working? Troy, we don't have to talk right now." I said sitting up, "I'm currently not doing much of anything. We're in-between some stuff." He said with me, "I love you, baby," he said, "I miss you, and I will see you all weekend."

"Are you sure you can take that much time off? You can miss Saturday's game, too." I told him as my heart clenched. "No, I don't have much on Saturday or Sunday. I promise I can be there. I can't be there the first round of March Madness though." My heart sank because I knew this was a possibility but it didn't stop me from getting my hopes up. "Oh," was the only thing that came from my mouth and Troy sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No, no apologizing," I told him firmly. I could hear him rubbing his face with his hand, "I miss you." He said quietly, it hadn't been a week but when you are trying to get back in a good spot…the separation sucked ass. "I miss you, too. I'm going to let you get back to work though. I should either be watching game film or studying something." He was quiet for a few beats and nodded, "Okay. I love you, don't push yourself too hard. Enjoy the boredom a little bit."

"I love you," I told him before we both hung up. I tossed my phone down on my bed and I scrubbed my own face. I needed to do something amazing for him and I just didn't know what yet. He was busy with work, he was constantly trying to support me, and he deserved something. I rubbed my lips together while sitting up when I picked up my phone. I fired a text off to Grey and Lauren to come down whenever they were done with work.

Letting myself relax and watch game film, I took notes. After watching the film, I typed out all my notes and then sent off all my notes to Coach P and the team. It was a normal email they always expected from me. I exhaled loudly once that was finished when there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it to see Lauren on the other side. "Hey, c'mon, I have about an hour before I have to go to the hospital," I told her.

She grinned stepping in, "Grey won't make it then," she said and I nodded, "It's okay, I'm glad you made it." I told her as I went into the room. "Do you want any wine?" I asked her and she nodded as she collapsed on the couch. I poured her a glass while I grabbed a water. "I need some help," I started, "I want to do something special for Troy. He is doing so much for me. He is trying to be at every single game and he is working so hard. I want to do something for him…I just don't know what."

Lauren let a small smile grace her lips as she looked up from her wine glass. "I think he would love anything. Probably a night in a hotel with you is really all he needs." I shook my head, "I don't want to do that. I was thinking about buying him a round of golf and maybe something else? He wants to golf more but he doesn't have the time. Just a casual Monday when he has a day off? That's mostly his day off." I said nibbling on my nail and she nodded. "He'd love that."

"Would Grey go?"

"Probably. Grey likes to golf. Mostly for betting purposes." I nodded but I wanted to do more. "I can cook us dinner, I just…I feel like there needs to be something else." I told her as I scrubbed my fingers through my hair. Lauren tapped her fingers, "It needs to be something with you. He'll love the golf with Grey but you know he really just wants to spend time with you." I smiled as I thought about it for a few minutes and smiled, "Maybe we can go to the brewery or go get a nightcap somewhere?"

"Why don't you meet him out for dinner?" she asked, I shrugged, "I want it to come from me. To put in the effort and show him that I really appreciate him." Lauren tipped her glass back while she thought about it for a few moments, trying to come up with the best idea. "If he comes home, you guys eat, he is going to want to ravish you afterward, so I'm not sure you'll be able to get him out after that." I chuckled at her words because she probably wasn't wrong.

I smirked, "Nope. I have another idea." I told her with a growing grin, "Hopefully, it'll be a clear night and we can go stargazing together. Drink some wine and just spend time underneath the stars. It's one of our favorite things to do." Lauren smiled from ear to ear, "He'll love it, Gabi."

My throat closed thinking about all of it, "I love him, Lauren." I whispered, "I really just want him to know that." Lauren gave me a soft smile and squeezed my knee, "I think he knows."

* * *

Troy's POV

_Friday, March 12__th__, 2021_

"Damon," I hollered as I ran down the hallway to catch up to him. He twisted around to look at me, "I need you to sign this," the minor leaguer nodded as I handed him the picture contract from earlier today. He signed it and he smiled, "You watching Gabi tonight?" I looked up with a nod, "On my phone, I have to finish up a lot of work so I can fly out on the first flight out tomorrow." I told him. Most of the guys knew about my history at Duke and that I was dating Gabi. She was pretty much the talk of the country in the basketball world.

"How is she doing?" he asked, he had his own girlfriend across the country while she was still in school herself. We didn't have the time period of distance that they had but…distance was distance. "She's busy. She did a lot of hours this week at the hospital and basketball practice. She probably doesn't even notice that I'm gone," I said with a shrug, Damon shook his head, "She probably feels it. You aren't there at night, which is typically the hardest for them." I gave a soft smile. "Luckily, basketball has been keeping her busy. I think her best friends stayed the night the other night."

"Good," I patted his shoulder, "I have you set up for an interview on Monday, you cool with that?" he nodded, "Just send me my press schedule," I nodded as I turned and went back to my make-shift desk in the minor league campsite. I sat down as I brushed my hands over my hair and looked at the picture of Gabi and I on my phone. Her head tilted back in a laugh and the sun setting behind her. It was from our Christmas trip and it made my heart warm.

"Missing her?" Hadley said as he sat across from me. I nodded, "Yea, I'm glad to sneak in some time with her this weekend. It won't be much because she'll be busy but a hug and maybe a make-out session will do." I said with a small smile, "That sucks. No sex?" I shook my head, "Probably not. It was always our rule for game days. Have to save our energy. It was broken plenty of times but it's hard to stop most of the time."

Hadley laughed while rolling his eyes, he sat down and filled out some paperwork as I settled on doing my work. I made sure all the interviews were scheduled, sent out the schedules to the players, and coordinated with different media about getting passes. Once the time ticked closer, I picked up my phone and shot her a good-luck text.

My phone rang seconds later, I looked at Hadley who only shrugged as I put the phone to my ear. "Shouldn't you be warming-up?" I teased, she giggled from the other end, "In a minute. I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss it." My heart sank because maybe Damon was right. It was harder than I originally thought. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow," I told her quietly as I turned my back to Hadley. She let out a long sigh, "I know. I love you; can we talk after my game?"

"Absolutely. I'll be waiting for the call." I told her, "Love you,"

"Love you, too." She hung up and I sighed turning back around to focus on the social media posts for the future. "You okay manning social media for most of the season?" Hadley asked I looked up at him a little shocked as this was only my second season on the job. His eyes were dead set on me though, "Of course." I finally stammered, "You do know I'm missing those two weeks though," I said hoping that wasn't going to change things.

"I know. Lucky bastard," he said with part of his lip upturning into a smile. "That will be all my vacation days though. No days off after that." I said, "Good. Yes, I still want you to do it. I'll do it while you're gone." I couldn't stop my smile because that was probably my favorite part of the job. I controlled the Instagram, snapchat, and twitter accounts while interacting with the fans. It was a lot of fun and trained me for other aspects of the job.

I helped coordinate media as well which was more of a juggling act. Once it was game-time, I propped my phone up on my laptop so I could work plus watch her play. "Here," I looked up and Hadley turned it on the TV in our room. "It's just us working tonight. If anything, Joey will join us." I nodded as I set my phone down while trying to contain my smile. I worked and listened to the game but once it tipped off my eyes seemed more trained on the TV than my work.

Hadley was the same though and when Joey joined us after the first quarter, he plopped down and couldn't tear his own eyes away. Gabi was on a tear on the court and nothing was going to slow her down. "Damn, Bolton, you snagged a good one," Joey said and I smiled as my chest warmed. "That's my girl," I breathed out and once it was half-time, I dove back into my work as I wanted a lot of it done before I left.

"She's actually better than me," I said once it resumed. Two heads turned my direction, "She destroys me on the court and I try my damn hardest." I said with a laugh, "You're almost a foot taller than her." Joey balked and I laughed, "I know. It's because it's up here where she can out play everybody," I said tapping my head. "She can see things unfold before they happen. Reading the defense or offense is her specialty. She controls them and moves her team around the court and makes it all work."

"Wow, she is impressive," I watched her sink a three and I smiled as the game was well out of reach for Pitt. "That's my girl," I said with a smile, I rubbed my chest with happiness. "Are you going to put a ring on her finger?" Joey asked and I nodded slowly, "Eventually. I'm trying to figure out when I want to do it." I said as I ran my fingers through my messy hair. It needed a cut and to be washed again. I sweat so much.

"Any options?" I nodded, "Yea, I mean, I can do it in Europe which would be nice because then we could just celebrate our engagement without having to be with other people for a while. Or I could it before and spend time there engaged, or I could do my original plan from way long ago and take her to my hometown and to our favorite little spot there." The guys looked at each other and then back towards me, "Original?" Hadley asked.

I closed my eyes and scrubbed my face, "Yea, I was going to propose last summer to her. We both graduated with our undergrad and we were going back to Seaside before she started medical school…well…we started fighting, she pulled away, didn't go to Seaside and we fought for almost six months over stupid shit. Mostly over me taking this job, she thought I had a better job offer somewhere else and didn't know why I didn't take it. I don't know, we finally had a come to Jesus talk and smoothed things out." I said and both of their eyes were on me. "You fought about your job for six months?" Hadley asked skeptically, I just nodded because I didn't want to get into the abortion. I didn't need that floating around town right now.

"Yea, it was stupid. She felt guilty as if I was holding her back." I told them with a shrug, "We worked it out though." I finally said simply, "Things are fantastic." They looked at each other again and just let it go as we finished the last of the game. They won by fifteen and I sent her a text telling her good job while I finished up my work. "Bolton, you'll be back Sunday, right?" I nodded, "Yup. I won't be leaving again until the second round of March Madness."

"Wait…you aren't going to the first weekend?" Joey asked, "I can't take off any more work," I said with a shrug, "I'd rather miss the first weekend where they are going to steamroll a team vs. the third weekend when it's a better game." Hadley rubbed his face with his hands and nodded, "I remember this conversation. How about you go to the weekend game. We aren't as busy on the weekends. I can train the intern to do some of your things."

My ears perked up, "You mean?"

"Just fly in and fly out." Hadley said and I let a smile fall over my face, "Thanks, man, she'll be excited."

"Good, we'll be back in Carolina by the time championship weekend comes around," I nodded because he was right, "I think I'll be surprising her for that one. I just told her that I wasn't going to make it earlier this week and she sounded upset." Joey slapped my shoulder, "She'll love it."

After finishing up my work, I closed everything down and made sure all was in order before I left tomorrow. I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around her in a tight hug. Senior night, I got to see her for all of thirty minutes. It wasn't enough time after spending our first week apart. This time, at least I got to hold her in bed for a night. Taking in a deep breath, I headed out towards the hotel which was only across the street from the complex.

My phone buzzed on the way over and I smiled, "Hey baby,"

"Hi,"

"If you wait five minutes we can facetime, I'm heading back to the hotel. I need to see your face." I admitted to her. "Okay, I am going to get back on the bus and then we can facetime when I get back to my hotel. It'll be about twenty minutes." I breathed out and nodded, "Okay, call me," I told her and she nodded her head. She hung up and I reached the hotel five minutes later. I greeted the man at the front with a nod before slipping inside.

Going to my room, I pushed open the door. I quickly shed my clothes and took a quick shower. I washed the sweat away and then slipped on a pair of boxer briefs crawling over to the unmade bed from this morning. I collapsed down onto it and scrolled through my phone and TV as I had an early ass morning. My flight was leaving at 6am and landing in Greensboro around 8. I was relieved that they played close by so that it wasn't a long jaunt in a plane.

After twenty minutes, I glanced at my phone and I sent her a text. It went un-read and I felt my stomach sink as I turned off the lights in my room and watched TV for a little while longer before shutting that off as well. I went to my texts and sent her one more.

_Troy: I'm off to bed, babe. I have an early flight tomorrow and it's already late here. I'll seek you out first thing tomorrow morning, love you. _

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Jessica, I have to go," I gritted my teeth because Troy was waiting for me to Facetime but she was busy talking up a storm about the press for later this week and making sure that I was open to talking to people. This conversation dragged a lot longer than it needed to be. I was frustrated and annoyed. I told Troy it was going to be twenty minutes tops before I was back at the hotel. Yet, here I was an hour later. First, it was Coach P, then it was Brooke, finally, it was Jessica.

"Okay, sweetie, but,"

"Jessica," I said again, "Can we finish this tomorrow? Please?" I questioned and she nodded her head finally before I sprinted back to my room where my phone was. I quickly picked it up to call him but my heart quickly sank in my chest. He had sent me three texts and the final one was a good-night text. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly because I knew he was going to be here tomorrow but that didn't sting any less.

I finally opened my eyes and sent him a text back.

_Gabi: I'm sorry. _

I threw my phone down on the bed and then threw my own body. Jade was over in Brooks room talking about something as I just laid there staring at the ceiling. I played well tonight and I was thankful that Trevor and my parents were both here. My dad had to fly out tonight for their own championship in Charlotte. Vivian was at home because Wyatt was sick so that just left my mom, Grey, Lauren, and Trevor.

My phone buzzed next to me and I picked it up to see Troy trying to facetime me. I felt the tears fill my eyes as I answered it quickly, his room was dim and he was laying on his stomach. "B, baby, what's wrong?" he asked quickly as he saw my face, "I'm so sorry," I bubbled out of my mouth and the tears started to leak freely as I looked at him. "Everybody kept stopping me and talking to me and I couldn't get back to my room to talk to you. I didn't get your texts on my watch."

"Baby girl, it's okay, I was still awake." He said quietly, "I just miss you and I knew you wanted to see my face," I tried to wipe them away and he let out a small chuckle, "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, "I know, I just…fuck, I didn't know I was going to miss you this much." Troy grinned from ear to ear, "I'll take that as a compliment." I rolled my eyes with a smile forming on my face. "You played well. Hadley and Joey watched with me."

"I'm glad you got to watch, and thank you. I should let you go. You do have an early flight and I feel bad." Troy looked at my face for a few beats, his blue eyes taking in my face, "We can chat a little longer if you want to, you need to sleep as well." I breathed and brushed my fingers through my hair with a nod, "I know. Jade isn't back yet but…you promise to come find me tomorrow?" Troy smiled, "Yea, I do. What time is shoot around?"

"8," I responded, "We should get to the hotel around the same time." He said to me, "Okay," I breathed out, "Okay,"

"I love you, baby girl. We'll see each other tomorrow for more than thirty minutes." I smiled biting down on my lip, "Good." I whispered back to him, "I love you." I told him. He winked, "Love you, more." We hung up after that and I felt embarrassed for crying but man…he made me feel something fierce. Jade came back in the room and she smiled at me, "Get to talk to Troy?" I nodded, "yea," I said with a smile, "I did."

"Good, are you sneaking to his room tomorrow?" I nodded, "I am. I actually asked Coach P," I said with a laugh. She doesn't seem to care what I do much anymore." Jade laughed nodding, "I know what you mean. As long as we play well." She got ready for bed as I did as well.

I scrolled through my phone and on Twitter, a quote popped up that made me think of him immediately.

_Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream more than I ever have. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are, and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate, my person. _

I took a screenshot and then I retweeted it, tagging Troy before I plugged in my phone and went to bed.

* * *

Troy's POV

_Saturday, March 13__th__, 2021 _

I couldn't wipe the smile on my face. Between getting to see Gabi, her quote she tagged me in last night, and just getting to see her again? I was floating on cloud night. I had just arrived in Greensboro and was in route to the hotel where the team was staying at. My flight this morning was slightly delayed and Gabi said they were getting ready to head back to the hotel already from their shoot-around. I tilted my head back in the uber.

Once he pulled in, I thanked him before getting out and walking away. I quickly saw the bus was already here as I made my way into the hotel. I wasn't able to check in until later today so I was stashing my stuff in Gabi's room for now. Pushing into the lobby, it didn't take two seconds before a body was flying at me. I dropped my backpack and caught her easily as she pressed her face into my neck. Her legs wrapping around my waist as I squeezed her close to my body.

"There's my girl," I breathed as I squeezed her one more time. She didn't loosen her grip any though causing me to laugh, "I can't kiss you like this," I said into her ear and she laughed pulling away just enough so I could see the smile on her face, her brown chocolate eyes so full of life, "You mean like this?" she smiled leaning forward to press her lips to mine and I smiled, "Yea, just like that." I whispered to her. She laughed and squeezed me again.

"I missed you," she whispered, "I did, too. I'm here though, c'mon," I said as I laced our fingers together as we made our way to the stairs of the hotel. I smirked as she led me and when the door closed behind her, I pressed her back against the wall and my lips attacked hers. A throaty moan slipped out of her mouth and I had to squeeze my eyes closed to not let this get out of control. "Fuck baby, I missed you," I whispered to her.

"I missed you, too. I'm sad that we can't do anything more than this." She said while she let her nose trail over my jaw, "You definitely need to rest. You have two big games in two days."

"Gotta win today, when do you leave tomorrow?" She asked, her face pulling back to look at me. "Right after the game on Sunday," I told her as I brushed my fingers over her cheek. "I wish I didn't have to but I have a lot of work this week." She gave a little nod and hugged me tightly, "I love you; I appreciate you so much." She whispered into my ear. I hugged her back, my lips pressing into her hair. "C'mon, let's go stash my stuff and do our normal routine," I told her as I gripped her hand again.

"Oh yea?" she said with a grin on her face. I winked, "We gotta dissect the tape," I told her and she laughed as she leaned into my shoulder. "Mhm, yup, all those NC State girls have to be analyzed thoroughly." I winked at her as we typically always looked at film together before games. My game or her game and we pointed out what we see. "Yea, c'mon,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy had been watching the film with me before his eyes slipped shut, his nose nestling into my hair as he softly breathed against my neck. I knew he was working a lot of late nights and a lot of long days in Florida trying to get a lot of work done before they came back at the beginning of April. I let my fingers brush through his hair while I focused on the film. I was just happy to have my man back with me right now.

Our legs were interlocked together, as we constantly, just had to be touching. My door burst open as Brooke and Jade came laughing through. Their eyes landed on my sleeping man and they smirked from ear to ear. "What a sight this is," Jade said, I smiled, "He's been working hard. I'm just glad he's here." Brooke bounced on Jade's bed while laying back. "Are we ready for tonight?" Brooke asked, Jade, smiled, "Hell yea,"

"I'm ready," I said rubbing my palms together, "I want this, you guys. We'd be a one or two seed if we can win this damn thing." I said as I tried to wiggle out of my boyfriend's grasp but he only pulled me tighter against his body. Jade laughed at the move and I rolled my eyes. We had to head to the gym in a little bit and I needed this grip to loosen. "He missed you," Brooke said with a big smile, "Damn straight," Troy mumbled behind me. I giggled and his lips pressed into the back of my neck.

Brooke and Jade exchanged a look with each other and I shook my head, "I'm about to start getting ready." I told them. Troy grunted behind me and I shook my head, "Nope. Sorry, buddy." He sighed before pulling back to look at my face. His eyes watched me for a moment before planting a kiss on my forehead, "I am going to go see if I can check in." he said pushing off the bed. I pulled on his hand again and he laughed as I pulled him onto the bed.

"I didn't say that you could leave." Troy chuckled before his lips pressed against mine, a quick kiss, "You gotta get ready. A big game tonight." I smiled at him and he winked, "I'll see you later, okay? I loved you." I smiled, "I love you, too."

He walked out with his bag and I sighed laying back on the bed. My smile shifting onto my face and Brooke laughed, "Wow, you really are in love." I shot her a look and I smiled, "Yea, I really am." I said as I sat up and looked around for my jersey. I changed, and plugged in my headphones, while I glanced around to make sure I had everything. I walked down the hall with my bag as Jade smiled, "You do look good with him now. I'm glad everything worked out."

I chewed on my lip and I breathed out, "I know. I'm glad, too."

"What happened and don't tell me any bullshit about his job. I know you a little too well." Jade reminded me as we have been together for the past three years. "Not here." I said with a grim look, "Just somewhere else." I told her and she narrowed her eyes before nodding her head. We both went to board the bus and I saw Troy leaning against a car with Trevor next to him. They were both talking and a smile came across Troy's face.

My heart warmed just watching him, happy. I settled into a bus seat while I put my bag next to me. I took the back row as it was my spot while Jade took the seat across from me. The bus filled with staff, players, and everybody else who needed a ride to the game. Once we pulled away, I felt my heart tug with emotion. We could play our hearts out and still lose. We are the number one seed but that doesn't mean that we are going to win this game.

I thought about all of their plays, their tendencies, and everything in between on the ride there. My mind was busy with though and when we pulled into the arena. It was quiet in the back as we all filed into the stadium. The game before was still playing and I could hear the crowd vibrating above us through my headphones. I walked quietly into the locker room before sitting down and leaning forward to just think.

I relaxed and I let go of everything. I let go of the worries, the confusion, and the unexpected. I pulled on my jersey, my shorts, and I threw on my warm-up gear before bracing my ankles and knee. I tied my shoes and I played my final song as I heard the final horn. I needed to get my hands on a ball. Once the floor was cleared, I waited until they allowed us on to warm-up with an hour before the game. Our typical schedule.

I breathed out; it was going to be a good game. I had a strong feeling.

* * *

Troy's POV

She was flat-out dominating tonight. She wasn't messing around and had her sights set on one thing and one thing only. My jaw was parted in awh as I watched her tear up the court and knew I would miss watching her play. It was hard on our relationship right now but I knew, in the long run, we would both miss it. She was going to miss the out-let and I was going to miss watching her play. The number of games she had left was unknown at this point.

The ladies took a strong lead from the gate and it was comfortable for most of the evening. They went jogging into the locker room at half time as I leaned forward brushing my fingers over my face. "You doing okay?" a clap on my shoulder and I looked up to see Grey, "Hey," I smacked hands and pulled him into a half hug. "How has Florida been?" he took the seat next to me and me smiled, "Good. I am ready to come home though."

Grey gave me a smug look, "You just want to come home to her every night." I laughed, "Yea, I do. Is that a problem?" he shook his head, "Nah. I feel that." He pulled out his cell phone, glanced around, before handing it to me. I smirked because I knew what it was before he even showed me the picture. "This is it, huh?" Grey nodded as I looked at the ring on his screen. It was beautiful and very Lauren. "I am going to do it on her Spring Break. We've already talked about going to the beach or to Florida or something."

"She'll love it."

"Any ideas if you're going to try again with Gabs soon?" I looked out as the girls came back out onto the court. The halftime ending quickly, "Yea, I have a few ideas up my sleeve. I'm not going to wait too long. We're in a much better place, she's doing so much more for our relationship. I'd rather there be a ring on that finger before too long." Grey smiled, "I'm really glad you two worked it out. I'm sorry for how it all went but…I'm glad you worked it out."

My eyes found her as she was back in her warm-up shirt while she jogged around the court. Her eyes laser focused on the activities in front of her. "It sucks," I admitted with my eyes tearing away from Gabi to look over at Grey. "Like really sucks but…it's for the best. Everything worked out like it was supposed to work out." I said rubbing my hands together in front of me. "Could you imagine yourself as a dad right now?" I smiled as I shrugged, "I mean…yes, I could. It would be hard and not ideal but…yea, I could see it."

Grey laughed, "You're going to be the stay at home dad. I see it now." I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever it takes, dude." My eyes watched Gabi and she smiled at something a teammate said. "Yet, I couldn't imagine her not doing this." I waved to the court, "This is what she needed to do. We'll have kids eventually, maybe when we have more money." I joked. Grey smiled leaning back as we both watched the next quarter of basketball together.

Once the 4th quarter hit, they pulled all the starters as the lead was significant. Gabi was all smiles and laughs on the court causing my heart happiness, watching her have fun. The game quickly ended securing their spot in the championship game tomorrow afternoon. I prayed that I was here for all of it but I had to catch my flight. "I'm heading back to find Lauren; I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded, "Breakfast?" I questioned back.

"Yea, for sure."

I walked to say hi to Mrs. Montez and Trevor who was hanging by the bottom of the arena. "Hey," I said with a wave. "Didn't see you up there," Trevor said with a handshake, "Yea, I was staying back. Just wanted to watch her,"

"Troy Bolton!" I gave Trevor the look as to why I stayed back. He chuckled as I turned around and greeted some people. They asked to take pictures and I happily did with the two guys. They thanked me before walking off. "I'm going to go underneath," I said nudging towards the tunnel. "How is Vivian?" I asked Trevor as we walked back down the way. "Good. Getting ready to have a baby at any time." I smiled, "I'm happy for you man, that's exciting. I know Gabi is excited to meet her niece."

Trevor laughed, "I bet she is."

We pressed back against a wall while we waited for the girls to appear. Once they did appear, I looked around for Gabi when Jade came out. "She's coming, Bolton. They are looking at her knee." She called over her shoulder while she went to find her people. Panic raced through my body as I pushed off the wall. "Jade," I called her again. She turned, "Is she okay?" my heart raced in my chest and Jade laughed, "Yea, she just tweaked it. She's fine."

I didn't relax to those words though, I tried to get closer to the locker room but security stopped me. I didn't argue as I just brushed my fingers through my hair. The door opened again and I let my eyes linger to see her walk out with ice around her knee and ankle. She hobbled my direction, a smile on her face, and her hair pulled back into a messy bun. "Gabi," I called. Her eyes light up and she laughed, "Evan, he's mine," she called to the security guard and he let me by with a tip of his head.

"Gabi, what happened?" I questioned as I looked at her knee. Gabi shook her head, "Nothing. It was just bugging me a bit today after the game. I'm fine," she said and I just looked at her again causing her to laugh. She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Kiss me "she whispered and I laughed pulling our mouths together. "You did play well." I told her, "One more,"

"One more, "

* * *

_Sunday, March 14__th__, 2021 _

_Troy's POV _

I watched as the seconds ticked off the clock, my eyes glanced towards my watch, and my eyes went back to Gabi on the court. She was sweating profusely but was working extra hard on the court today. It had been a tough match-up from the beginning. The girls were up by three with only thirty seconds left and I could only watch for five-more-minutes. I was already going to be cutting it close on getting to the airport.

"Troy," Grey said as he looked at his own watch. "I know," I stressed as Florida State tied the game. Gabi pushed the ball into play as she raced down the court setting up another play on the other end. She caught the ball and passed it around the key. There were only ten seconds left with the shot clock off…Jade set up on the outside as she looked around with the ball over the head until she found Gabi. I sucked in a deep breath as Jade tossed her the ball.

Gabi caught it but shot it up just before the buzzer sounded. The entire arena watched the ball bounce on the rim and then fell in. We all screamed as I hugged Grey, Lauren, Trevor, and Vivian. We were all laughing and hugging as I looked at my watch again. I had to find her before I left. I called an Uber as I picked up my backpack before I pushed through the crowd. My eyes looked to find her as they were all hugging, pulling on shirts, and laughing.

My heart warmed at the sight of her big smile on her face. Security was at the base and I felt her eyes start to search. She knew I had to leave quickly after her game and once she found my eyes, she ran over. My heart skipped a beat and security stopped me again but she flung herself over the ramp. I easily pulled her to the other side as I squeezed her tightly. "I love you," I whispered into her ear, "I'm so proud of you."

I felt tears fall onto my neck and I just squeezed my eyes closed. "Thank you for coming," she whispered back to me. I pulled back to look into her brown eyes, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world, baby." She pressed her lips firmly to mine and I savored the kiss. Her tears fell down her cheek as I pulled back, "I love you, baby, I'll see you in a couple of weeks." I whispered to her. "You better go to celebrate with your friends."

She nodded her head but she only squeezed my body tighter to hers. "I love you, T." I kissed her one more time before I let her go. "I love you, go celebrate, work hard. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I promised and she nodded her head as I let go of her, gave her a wink, and turned around. If I didn't turn now – I was going to stay. I quickly ran up the stairs as I felt my whole body wishing to stay back. I knew that I was going to see her in ten days.

I shook my head as I went outside and found my uber before climbing in. "Troy Bolton?" the Uber asked with a question. I just nodded, "Yea, that's me."

"Here to watch the girlfriend? Sounds like she had one hell of a game." I smiled with a tiny nod, "Yea, she had a great game. Hit the winning shot at the end." A smile formed on my face, my body warm and happy just thinking about her. "Why aren't you celebrating then?" the Uber asked. I sighed, "I have a flight to catch. I have to work tomorrow morning in Florida." I said with a sad smile this time. My heart thudding against my chest.

"Well, I'm glad you at least got to catch this one."

We were quiet the rest of the way, I ran through the airport, went through TSA pre-check before running to my flight as they were doing last call. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I pushed onto the plane and collapsed into the front seat. I pulled out my phone and sent her another text.

_Just got on my flight. I'm so proud of you, baby girl. I love you, B. Go celebrate before you have to start the big dance. Congrats, B. _

I turned my phone onto airplane mode and I sighed leaning my head back. Ten days, we could do that.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I hit the winning shot and I was thriving. I was screaming with joy and happiness as my friends picked me up as we all laughed and had fun on the court. We pulled on t-shirts with champions on the front while I felt all the happiness and adrenaline in the world from hitting that shot. Yet, it sank in quickly that Troy may have not even been here for it. My smile went away and I quickly began to scan around to see if I could find him.

I found Grey, Lauren, Trevor, and Vivian all sitting among the crowds and I glanced over to see him moving. I felt my heart sink in my chest but once I saw he was going towards the security, I bolted. I ran. I leaped over the gate and he caught me easily. He crushed me against his body and I vibrated with tears. The whole rush flying back and it all hit me at once. The tears of celebration, the tears of him leaving me for at least two weeks if not longer, and the tears of just not being sure what was next.

He pressed his lips to my head and he whispered in my ear. Yet, the next thing I knew I was watching him run up the stairs. My heart clutched in my chest as I wanted to go after him but I stood still. He wanted me to celebrate and have fun. I was going, too. I just needed a minute.

"GABI! They want to interview you," I turned around to see Jade running towards me and I nodded as I wiped away the tears. I pulled on a smile, and I walked into the crowds again. I was getting more hugs and high-fives as I went over to ESPN.

"Gabriella Montez, you hit the winning shot, how do you feel now?" I smiled, "It was exhilarating. I watched it with everybody else and on the second bounce, I was convinced it wasn't going to go in but here we are. I am so blessed to be able to hit that shot." I told her, "Are you ready to go on to March Madness? The team was close to winning it last year but fell just short," I nodded, "Yea, the team is ready. We didn't lose too many players last year so I think we have a good shot at going in a deep run. We're all ready to have some fun tonight but get back to work tomorrow."

"We noticed a certain somebody was on the sidelines for you tonight, it seems to be Troy's turn to cheer you on." I laughed, "Yea, he was able to leave work for a couple of days to come to watch. He's my biggest supporter and I can always count on him. I'm a lucky gal," I said with a smile, "This was a tough match-up from the beginning but the Lady Devil's ground out the win…did you expect it to be this hard?"

I shook my head, "No, I expected harder. Our team is always prepared for the best the other team is going to put out. We had to grind and push ourselves but it only made us better as a team in general." ESPN thanked me and I walked away as I did a few more interviews before we cut the net down, held the trophy, and took pictures. I found my mom, Trevor and Vivian, and Grey and Lauren. The group was all smiling and laughing with me.

"He wishes he was here." Grey said when he hugged me tightly, "It's okay," I encouraged, "He got to see the best part," I threw him a wink and Grey laughed. I excused myself to the locker room where I finally sat down. I leaned forward to catch my breath because it was exhilarating tonight. It was a rush that I was going to miss dramatically.

"Gabi, great game," Coach P said. I thanked her and I began to change out of my clothes. Time to go back to school, back to practice, and back to being busy.

* * *

**Happy Sunday! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Basketball is coming to an end shortly SO there will be plenty of Troy and Gabi time coming! All of the Europe chapters will be so much fun! I promise! Thank you for all of the support! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**J **

**Next Update: July 28****th**** (I'll be out of town the 21****st****. Plus it gives me extra time to write ;) **


	11. For Three

Chapter 11 – For Three

_Wednesday, March 24__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

I ran the length of the court with my hands in the air as we played at home the next night. Since we were seeded number one, we had home-court advantage and I was already tingling with excitement. It had been ten days since I had laid hands on my boyfriend but I had been so busy in those ten days I haven't had time to notice. I was watching more film, doing more on the court, and working my ass off in the classroom that there hadn't been time.

We talked every single night before I went to bed – no matter how late. He was typically still working anyways. I went in for the lay-up and I hustled back down the court. "Good work, Gabi," Coach P called. I hustled out again until Coach P blew the whistle. It was a hard practice for the day before a game but she wanted us to be successful. I took a towel to wipe at my face as she did her post-practice speech. "Ladies, we have a big game tomorrow. I know most of you are brushing off the entire thing because it is the first round but we don't want to be that one seed that doesn't make it. We're supposed to win the damn thing." Coach P said and the girls got all riled up with that statement. She quieted us with a smile on her face, "You have to earn the win. You can't just show up. You have to work hard, play hard, and be the best version of you." My eyes lingered on her as she stared almost right at me. "Think you girls can do this?" the group all agreed as she went over the details for tomorrow, I listened carefully and made a promise to get my report out to the team.

She dismissed us and I gladly went to the locker room to pull off my sweaty jersey. My dad was out of town with the boys in Dallas so it was just my mom, Trevor, and Lauren would be here. Grey told me that he had something come up but he was going to try and be here. Vivian was going to pop any day now with my niece and I knew Trevor was antsy but good thing they lived close. I couldn't wait to snuggle that little girl but deep inside it brought out deep feelings. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it but I knew I had Troy on my side. I went to the showers and showered all of the sweat off before I pulled on a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I slipped on my tennis shoes as I pulled on my backpack.

"Gabi, do you want to come chill with us tonight?" Jade asked I looked at her as I bit on my lip, "Let me go get some homework finished and then I'll let you know." I told her. She nodded as I walked out of the locker room and I went to my car. I let out a deep breath as I thought of the list of things I needed to accomplish. I was trying to stay ahead of my work instead of falling behind with March Madness making my schedule crazy. I started my engine and slowly began to head back towards the apartment. I parked my car and I went inside as I was going to finish my film watching for our game tomorrow and then I had a mountain of homework to tackle. Yet, I really only wanted to call Troy. I wanted to talk to him and just be with him right now.

I unlocked the apartment door to only realize that the door had already been unlocked. I frowned; did I forget to lock it? I unlocked the door again before I walked into the room but I saw his suitcase sitting in the entrée way. Excitement bubbled up in my system and I felt a wide grin come over my face. I dropped my bag and made a mad dash to the bedroom where he was sleeping on his stomach. He was in a pair of jeans with his t-shirts rumpled up his body. I jumped on the bed and on top of him as I hugged him tightly. His warm body pressing against mine and he chuckled, deep, and low. I could hear the sleepiness in his voice and it turned me on instantly.

"There's my girl," I laughed as I twisted to the side and he lifted his head up. Those blue eyes were sleepy but happy, "What are you doing home?" I asked him as I hugged his neck tightly. His arms wrapped around mine and he let his lips brush against my temple. "They needed somebody to oversee some stuff going on here. They already knew I wanted to be here so they sent me. I am at home. I'm done in Florida. I am going to finish and wrap up a lot of my work here." A sly smile crossed his face and he brushed his fingers over my face. "I'm home, B."

Tears filled my eyes but I buried my face in his chest instead. "I missed you," I whispered, my voice betraying me as it cracked, "I missed you, too. I can't wait to watch you play tomorrow." He pushed me back gently and his eyes took in my face, his thumb wiped away a tear, and his eyes focused on my lips. It had been too long since I've had my hands on him and I think our rule was going straight out the window. He let his lips lower to mine and all was lost after that.

The passion and fire kicked in and we were both clawing at clothes, trying to get the other one naked as fast as possible without breaking contact. "I fucking missed you," he said as he pulled away to pull my shirt off. I stripped his shirt off and we both wiggled out of our pants. The only thing separating us was our underwear but Troy slowed it down a notch. His lips capturing mine and worshipping every inch of my body.

"I've missed so much of you," he whispered as he let his mouth trail down my stomach and he stopped right at the edge of my underwear. "Please," I whimpered as I lifted my hips and he chuckled again. "Not yet," he breathed as he kissed me harder, again.

Our breaths mingling as we signed and moaned each other's names. Troy and I had never been apart from this long – even when we were fighting, we still had sex regularly. He pulled me into his body before laying me flat on the bed. "You need to rest so…" I grunted but he let his mouth cover mine to stop anymore protest. His hand held me down while our bodies rubbed together. Both of us letting out satisfying gasps of air. Troy let his lips run down my body and he moaned my name.

I lifted my hips up and he pushed me back down. "Beautiful, so beautiful,"

"Troy, c'mon," I begged as I wiggled underneath of him. He grinned satisfied with my squirming, "Oh no, B, it's been a month since I have had you underneath of me. We aren't doing this fast." I groaned as I forced his lips back to mine. I was about to play really dirty.

Really, motherfucking dirty.

* * *

"I was supposed to come back and watch the film and do homework but…" I let my fingers trail down his chest as it vibrated with laughter. His hands rubbing my arm gently with his large hands. This felt so familiar and warm. It made me happy. This is what I wanted to do every single day. "I like this better." He nuzzled his face into my hair. "Me, too, but will you watch the film with me? I really don't want to do anything without you." He chuckled again and nodded as he released me from his arms. I sat up and reached for my backpack and pulled out my computer. "I wish we could do this every single day with each other. Wake up lazily and just be with each other."

"You know, we can." Troy mentioned. My eyes twisted towards him as I pulled my laptop into bed. "We can always just wake up early to have this time together. I agree, just getting to lay in bed and talk to you without having any rush to do or be anywhere is nice. I mean even if it is just thirty minutes." I almost protested to this because we also needed to sleep but Troy pressed his fingers to my lips. "No, no, I know you're just thinking of every little thing that'll give us time with each other over the years." A small smile broke on my lips and I nodded, "Maybe a few days a week?" I requested. "I do need some sleep," I teased.

Troy chuckled, "Maybe." He pulled me back towards his lap and planted me in the middle. Our lips locked for a few more minutes before I pulled away knowing that we had shit to get done.

Troy sat up and adjusted the pillows before I laid back in the bed while pulling up the game film. Troy pulled me back into his grasp as we both watched different sections of games. We both made comments about what we were seeing and I wrote down the important things. His fingers kept stroking my bare skin causing me to not concentrate. "Troy," I said with a laugh pushing his hand away. "I can't help it." He murmured into my ear.

I smiled leaning into him as I yawned, "Lauren said you've been running hard and not resting." I grunted, "I'm fine. I have to just get through these next few weeks." Troy rubbed my shoulders gently with his hands and he sighed. "How much homework do you have?" he asked me as I began to finish up the film. "A lot," I mumbled as I typed up the email to the girls. "Gabi…" he growled my name and I turned to give him my attention. Those blue eyes were shooting daggers at me.

"What?"

"Take tonight off. Do you have a test tomorrow?" he asked me directly. This wasn't a time to joke as I could see on his face. "No."

"A quiz?"

I shook my head no again.

"Then take tonight off."

I stared at him as if he lost his damn mind but he slipped the laptop out of my hands and then gripped my hips to pull me into his lap. "Baby, we haven't seen each other in a month. You don't have any important classes tomorrow and you have your first-round game tomorrow. Just…breathe tonight. Let's watch a movie, laugh, and get naked again. I'll order pizza and we can lay around our apartment naked. When have we done this since before everything?" I melted into his hands and sighed.

"It sounds nice but…" Troy put his hand over my mouth, "No buts baby, let me take care of you tonight." His lips found my neck and went down my shoulder. I whimpered underneath of him, "Troy…it's medical school. I have to be on my A-game."

"And you can't be on your A-game if you aren't sleeping and taking care of yourself. Look. I have nothing to do tonight. You don't have to do anything tonight. I know you feel like you need to but tomorrow you only have one class in the morning. You can squeeze in some study time after class and before walkthrough." I grumbled because he was right. I didn't have to study and I had perfect times to do it tomorrow.

He kissed on my neck again, "Please, baby," and I let out a long sigh, "You better get green peppers on my pizza," I grumbled. Troy grinned as he pushed me down onto the bed as his lips devoured mine. I hooked my arms around his neck. "Pizza, TV, and then we'll end this night in a bathtub with bubbles." I groaned because it sounded amazing. He kissed my throat and then my lips again. "I love you, B. Thank you for taking a break for the night."

My eyes focused in on him. Those blue eyes scanning my own face. I could see how relieved he was that I agreed to his request tonight. He really needed to shave and he was in need of a haircut but he was still my man. A smile tipped on the corner of his mouth as he lowered himself to me. His mouth all over mine and I let out a long sigh. "Maybe more of this too but you have a game tomorrow." I rolled my eyes as I pushed him off. He rolled over to grab his shorts and he slipped them on as he grabbed his cell phone.

Troy ran a hand through his hair. "Have I ever told you that you're sexy as fuck?" I said Troy laughed with a big smile on his face. He began to tell the pizza place our order as he even through in some breadsticks. I padded into the kitchen to grab a wine glass with our favorite bottle of wine. Troy was right, I had been working hard recently and making sure I was mentally healthy was important for me and for my career.

I rubbed my lips together as I poured each of us a glass while Troy gave his credit card information. I circled my arms around his waist and I kissed the back of his shoulder. His hand folded over mine and I felt my chest beat happily. Once Troy hung up, he took his own glass of wine as we planted ourselves on the couch. I propped my feet in his lap while he scrolled through Netflix looking for a new movie to watch. Once he found on, he set the remote down.

"How was the rest of Florida?" I asked him as he rubbed my thigh gently. "Good. We got all of the work we need done. It was a very successful trip. I can't wait to see how the season starts." I gave him a smile, "I can't wait to go to a game. Summer is going to be a lot of fun. I have some clinical stuff to catch up and working as a scribe but I am excited." Troy rubbed my calves and I moaned as I tilted my head back. "Care if we join the mile-high club on our way to Europe?" Troy asked and I sputtered a laugh.

"What? Seriously?" he rose an eyebrow to challenge me as a slow smile spread across those lips. "You're sexy as fuck," he whispered pulling me into his lap. I straddled him as I let our lips connect. "It can be after everybody goes to sleep, we'll sneak into the bathroom, and I'll fuck you six different ways." He murmured on my lips and I kissed him hard. "Is that a promise?" I asked pulling back and he grinned. "Absolutely."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked me as I curled into his side saving the sex for after pizza. "Yes, I am so ready. I am excited and a little nervous. I want this ring badly but if it doesn't happen, I'm just glad I got the closure that I needed." Troy raised a simple eyebrow because I haven't been talking about my therapy that, I was squeezing in once a week, with him. I told him I had found somebody to talk to and he was happy. The way his blue eyes were searching me right now I knew that my time without his questions was coming to an end.

"How is therapy going?" he asked gently, his voice was soft and made it easy to respond back to him. I felt safe with Troy like I did nobody else. I knew he wouldn't judge me and he was only there to support me. My fingers went up to the necklace he bought me and I tugged it gently. "It's going okay. I didn't realize I had so much emotion behind the whole thing still. It's been controlling my life, our life, and even my friends' lives. I didn't realize how much I was making it an issue." I breathed in deeply as I looked outside the window, "She tells me that it was my decision and I made the right one for me. I know this and you've told me this but I don't know. Somebody else validating it seems better."

Troy just nodded his head as he gave me his undivided attention. "I was obsessed with basketball this season because I felt like if I didn't win then what was the point of having an abortion? I want kids and I specifically want kids with you." I blinked away the tears as Troy tightened his grip on my body as I took a large gulp of my wine. "I'm just glad you're talking to somebody. You don't have to win a ring to validate the whole process. I want you to enjoy this and if you don't enjoy this then isn't that being robbed the same way?" he asked and I thought about it for a minute. The first several weeks of the basketball season I did not enjoy.

I was moody, upset, and felt like if I didn't do the best then it wasn't worth it. "I just want you to have fun, B." his lips landed on my temple, "Basketball is made to be fun and if you didn't have a game tomorrow, I would drag you out to the basketball court to play. I miss you." I exhaled as I turned to face him. His large hands framed my face and I gave a soft smile, "I think tomorrow morning before class we should do a Rents date?" he requested.

My head bobbed up and down as I reached up to kiss him, "I love you." He brushed his fingers through my hair, "I love you, too." A knock on the apartment door caused Troy to push up from the couch. He adjusted his shorts before swinging the door open and exchanging pizza for a tip. I started to get up when Troy spoke, "No, I'll get it. Just stay there. You're relaxing." I laughed to myself as he plated pizza for both of us before he came back and settled down next to me.

We ate our pizza together while watching a movie. "After March Madness can we pick another series to watch together?" I asked him while I finished chewing my pizza. It was a favorite thing that we did together previous years but haven't in a long while. It was always nice to just binge watch TV with somebody. "Yea, any ideas?" he asked me. "No, I would have to scroll through Netflix. How about you find a couple and I'll find a couple before we choose which one to watch."

Troy agreed as he leaned forward to snag another piece of pizza. "I'm really glad you surprised me. I would have spent this night much differently." Troy shared a smile as he bit down into the pizza san green peppers on his side. "I'm glad I got to spend the night with you. I was going to surprise you all along but when they offered, I wasn't going to say no." He squeezed my knee as we fell into a comfortable silence watching the movie together.

Once I finished, I pushed my plate onto the table before I curled up into Troy's side. He rubbed my arm up and down slowly luring me to sleep.

* * *

Saturday, March 27th, 2021

Troy's POV

Gabi ran the ball up the court as they were looking to advance into the sweet sixteen with a win today. They won on Thursday in a landslide performance as I watched Gabi thrive on the court for the first time in a while. She was all smiles, laughs, but serious. She was having fun again and it caused me to breathe with ease that we were heading in the right direction. She took a big shot and it quickly sank in for three as she cheered with her teammates as they transitioned back down the court.

"Hey man," Trevor plopped down next to me as he was sitting a few rows back with Wyatt. "Nothing?" I asked turning to look at him and he smirked shaking his head. "Nope. Not yet. They are probably going to induce her tomorrow. She's almost 41 weeks and miserable."

"I'm happy for you, man."

"Glad you could be here. I bet Gabi was excited to see you." I smirked, "She was. We had a good night together. I forced her to not do homework for once and we spent quality time together. She, of course, fell asleep during the movie but that is nothing new." Trevor chuckled, "She always falls asleep during a movie." Grey and Lauren were sitting a row in front of me as I knew Grey was planning on proposing to her in the next couple of weekends.

"Troy, I bet you can't wait for this shit to be over," Grey said leaning back. I laughed, "I'll miss watching her play but you aren't wrong. I can't wait for her attention to be only divided in half instead of three different ways." The group all laughed because we all knew Gabi. Her attention was constantly going to be pulled in a million different directions. At half-time, the Lady Devils were up by fifteen and were running away with this contest.

"Do you think Gabi is ready to say good-bye?" Trevor asked I nodded, "Yup. One hundred percent. She is so tired of constantly doing everything. I think she's ready to just sit back and go to medical school. She's stretched so thin. This was a dream to just play a few more years let alone to play and be like she is." Trevor agreed as Coach was all the way in Dallas with the team for their first weekend of play.

Her mom was sitting in a box up top with some big-wigs that coach wants people to donate money to the program. "Any big plans this week?" I asked Grey and he shook his head, "Nah. Work, how is your master's program going?"

"Easy. It's all online and I am staying on top of it. It was harder in Florida but it hasn't been all that bad yet." I raised an eyebrow towards him, "How is yours going?" he grinned, "Well," Lauren sent him a sideways glance and I saw Grey shake his head. "What?" I asked and he heaved a large sigh. "I got an internship starting in May." He said as he chewed on his thumbnail. He raised an eyebrow towards me and I felt my face drop.

"Where?" I asked and he sighed, "Chicago with the bears." I laughed, "Dude! That's awesome! I'm so happy for you." Grey grinned as I bet, he was nervous to spill the news. "How long?" I asked, "A year. I'm working under their athletic trainer and I'm going to be with him constantly. Games, practice, flights, etc. It's going to be a lot but it'll be a lot of fun as well. I'll move in May and then Lauren is going to join me in June after she's done teaching this year."

My heart panged because Grey and Lauren were both leaving us, "You and Gabi are going to have to promise to make a trip to Chi-town." I smiled as I punched his shoulder, "Of course dude, I'm really happy for you. Sad, but happy." I told him and he nodded, "It sucks but we'll talk just about every damn day and you know the girls will." I nodded with a tiny smile, "Gabi may not like this news nearly as much." Lauren laughed, "I was waiting until after this game to give her a while to cool off."

I chuckled, "She'll be happy for you guys. It'll just be weird when you aren't up the flight of stairs. We're stuck here for at least another three years."

"Do you think she'll want to stay here?" Grey asked, I shrugged, "I think it'll come down to her best offers and what she wants to do and specialize in. If Duke has a good program for her, I could see her wanting to stay here. It's close to Viv and Trevor, her parents, and just where she grew up. I don't think that'll be a deciding factor though. It'll be all about what she wants to do."

"Are you just planning on jumping around to different social media sports?" I laughed, "Sure. I'd like to do PR." I said with a shrug, "To be the vice president of public relations would be a lot of fun and work. I don't know. Gabi is going to have a demanding job and we want a family; I want a family. If I have to not do that to achieve all of our dreams then I'm also okay with that. Family is more important to me than anything else."

Grey and Trevor both smiled over at me as Lauren sighed, "She's lucky to have found you, Troy." I looked at her for a moment before nodding, "I'm lucky to have found her."

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Monday, March 29__th__, 2021 _

I tugged on Troy's hand as I dragged him through the hospital hallways. He laughed behind, "Slow your roll, Viv and the baby aren't going anywhere." Troy said tugging on my hand to pull me backwards. I pouted as he grabbed me just enough to hold me still. "I know but I haven't got to meet the baby yet and I feel like everybody else _has._" Troy chuckled as he pulled me down a side hallway that was empty. He hasn't been able to keep his hands off of me since our game on Saturday that we won advancing us to the sweet sixteen.

I wasn't complaining either. I missed him and I never wanted this stage of our lives to end. He dropped his lips to mine and he gave a quick kiss. "Your dad hasn't met his granddaughter yet either," he reminded me and I sighed. "So?" Troy just shook his head before kissing my forehead before freeing me back to the hospital. Vivian had the baby early this morning and since I had a full day of classes and basketball practices I was just now getting here.

Troy had to work all day as well and had just gotten off as I was running through the door to shower. He was still in his work pants with a polo tucked into them. His biceps bulging around the fabric…maybe it was me that was struggling to keep my hands off of him. My fingers locked with his as we slowed our pace before we checked into the mother and baby unit. Troy and I showed our IDs before getting badges. They pointed us to her room as we navigated the last couple of hallways before knocking on their door.

Trevor swung the door open with a smile on his face, he grinned and pulled me into a tight hug. "Welcome Aunt Gabs," I laughed as I shoved him gently to get into the room. Troy shook his hand with a pat on the back before I walked over to see Vivian holding a bundle of blankets. A little pink hat coming off the top as I tried to contain my squeal. "Let me see her," I said and Viv smiled as she gently handed her over to me.

"Gabi, meet your niece, Clara Grace." I gushed over her pink little face that was restfully sleeping. Her tiny little nose and her small features. Tears pulled in my eyes just looking at her and her beauty. I loved what she was going to add to our family and how much she was going to love being a little sister to Wyatt. "She's beautiful," Troy said looking over my shoulder. "Thank you, she was a very stubborn baby." Vivian said with a small laugh. Trevor sat next to her as I just took a seat in a nearby chair.

"The pictures of Wyatt and her were so cute," I said finally tearing my eyes away from the little human that was going to steal all of my money. "Oh, he loved her." Viv said, "She just snuggled and loved on her the entire time he was here. He didn't want to leave her either." Trevor added. I felt Troy's eyes on me as I looked at him. I expected his eyes to hold sadness but he only had happiness and awh in his features as he watched me closely.

I knew that this was going to be another hurdle I had to jump with Clara. She should have had a cousin right around her age to play with as they grew up but she didn't. Sitting here, I was supposed to have my own baby but I didn't. I had talked to my counselor last week about how to handle all the emotions when Clara joined our family. She proposed, what would I have felt if I had a miscarriage? That could have resulted anywhere because I was only weeks pregnant.

I could have had a miscarriage.

I could have lost the baby anyways.

It was okay to be sad.

And I was sad but I was also glad I did what I did. Troy and I weren't ready financially and we would have had to rely on my parents a lot more than I would have wanted, too. I wouldn't have had my last year of basketball and I wouldn't have allowed myself time to get ready for medical school. It all worked out and I had come to peace with my decision but this brought up feelings. Troy came over and sat behind me as he carried on a conversation with Trevor and Vivian.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and I finally turned my attention to him, "Do you want a turn?" I asked him and he chuckled, "It's okay. You bond with your niece." He said and I smiled, "She's your niece, too." His eyes flashed to mine and I could see the heat rise in them, the pure desire that he liked me saying that. It was nothing but truth either. Clara made a noise and we both turned our attention to the little babe.

She squinted and tried to open her eyes but the lights were harsh. I covered them with my hands as she tried to blink open her eyes, but a big yawn came from her little lips. "Oh, hi sweet girl," I cooed at her and she gurgled a noise and rolled in my arms a little bit. "Clara," I whispered to her and she finally opened her eyes to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. "You're so beautiful, yes you are," I felt another set of eyes on me and I looked up to see my dad with my mom at his side.

His eyes settled on me and I knew what he was thinking before he said anything. It didn't take a lot. I just gave him a smile to tell him that I am okay and that this doesn't make me sad. It makes me happy that Wyatt has a little sister to protect, that Viv and Trevor finally got their second baby, and that I have a niece to spoil rotten. My dad hugged Trevor and Vivian as my mom was right behind my shoulder. "Oh, my goodness, she is darling."

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked my mom and she nodded as I handed Clara over. Troy pulled me back into his grasp and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you," he whispered into my ear. I squeezed his hand, "I'm okay. I promise." Troy smiled softly as he kissed me gently on the head. I went over to hug Vivian tightly, "She's absolutely beautiful." I whispered into her ear. Viv smiled, "I am so glad you were able to make it up here."

I fringed shock, "I would have come at midnight," I said with a wink and she laughed as I hugged Trevor congratulating him. "Gabi are you excited to head to Greensboro again for the sweet sixteen?" my mom asked, I nodded with a smile, "Yea, I'm ready. I'm not leaving until Thursday morning though. Troy is going to drive me down before shoot-around because I have an important test Thursday morning."

"I'm really impressed by how you are handling all of this." My dad said with a nod, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I am on a mission and I tend to accomplish it." Troy looked over at me with a small smile playing on the corners of his lips. They asked me about my upcoming test, about Troy's job, and when everybody began to yawn and Troy got to hold Clara, we all began to filter out with good-byes and tight hugs.

Troy and I were the first to leave, "I loved seeing you with a baby," I whispered to him and he squeezed my hand, "One day." He promised with a quick kiss on my lips. "One day."

* * *

_Friday, April 2__nd__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

"Gabi, you are leading this team straight to the finals…how are you feeling as this is your last year to get the big championship?" A reporter stood across from me with a few others lingering as I gladly answered all of his questions. "I am feeling great. Our team is playing really, really, well with each other. We are into the Elite Eight and we are excited. The entire team is working so hard to get everything perfect for each and every one of our games."

"Are you excited to see how this game tomorrow plays out?" I nodded again, "Yea, I am excited. It's an accomplishment to get that far alone but we want the whole thing." A few of the reporters nodded as the questions continued after our first big practice session since we advanced into the next round. "We see that your boyfriend, Troy Bolton, has been to every single game. How does that support feel and does he teach you things?"

I let out a loud laugh, "I taught Troy pretty much everything he knows. You can even ask him that question. Troy's a talented basketball player but he will forever admit that I am a pretty basketball player. I do love his support though. He is constantly trying to be at my games even though he has a very busy work schedule. He's my best friend and I will never be able to thank him enough for sacrificing a lot for us to have this."

"You taught Troy everything?" a reporter asked with a bit of hesitation, I nodded again, "I taught Troy how to watch film which is one of the biggest aspects to this game. I watch film for my dad, for this team, and it helps me find things about players and teams that other people don't see all the time. I taught it to Troy and he grew as a player after we started dating. He has a lot of skills that he's taught me but I taught him how to watch and look at players. He has a brain of a tiny forward even though he's well over 6'4."

The press started to clear up as Troy had to go back to Durham to work all day today but would be back later tonight. The first series was coming up next week and I knew he was busy preparing for everything and getting all of his work done. He was also putting in overtime to help when we went to Europe for two weeks. I took a long pull of the water as I headed to the showers to get ready to go out to dinner with the team before we all went back to crash for the night.

My dad and mom were both here as Duke lost yesterday to a much better equipped team. I rubbed my face as my text messages were full from Trevor and I had at least ten snapchats from Vivian of Wyatt and Clara together. It made my heart sing with happiness. I couldn't wait for all of this to be over at this point. I wanted to win it all and then celebrate with my girls before moving on with my life. It was time.

I felt rundown and exhausted.

I broke out of the locker room and I went in search of my parents. I found them talking together with Lauren right behind them. Grey was busy with a few work things as Lauren gave me a big smile. "Hey, you ready?" I nodded as we were all going to the same diner for dinner. Coach P said I could sit with my family. "Hey…has Troy told you anything about Grey?" I shook my head as I turned to look at Lauren. "Why are you nervous?" I asked as she was chewing on her lip.

She grunted, "I was hoping Troy had already done it but I guess you would have called me," she rambled and I just raised an eyebrow in her direction. She let out a long sigh, "Grey got an internship in Chicago." I blinked a few times and I turned my attention to her. "Chicago?" I questioned and she nodded, her face even more nervous, I let out a big grin though, "Lauren! That's amazing for him! With who?"

"The Chicago Bears,"

I laughed as I pulled her into a hug, "I am so happy for him and for you!" she relaxed against me and she let out a long breath of air, "I am so happy you took that well." I gave her a look, "Why did you think I wouldn't take that well? You're going to Chicago with your best friend. I'll always be here and I might be moving myself in a few years. This isn't always supposed to be home." I reminded her. Lauren gave me a smile as she hugged me again.

"I'm so thankful for you."

I hugged her tight, "Don't get me wrong. I'll miss you like crazy but that just gives me an excuse to go to Chicago." Lauren squeezed me and I let go as I got onto the bus while Lauren piled into the car with my family. I sent Troy a text message and told him that I knew about Lauren and Grey.

I then sent Grey a text giving him a huge congrats on his internship. It'll be amazing for him. Troy called me soon after as people began to fill onto the bus.

"Hey, I'm glad she finally told you. Grey has been begging for her to say something. You okay?" I laughed, "I'm fine. I am so happy for them. We'll probably be moving someday." I reminded him. Troy sighed, "I know. I am just worried that'll be another reason to hole up any study." I snorted, "I don't need much reason."

"I am making new friends with people in my class and I have you. I don't want to have to spread too much of my time." Troy chuckled from his end of the phone, "How was practice?" he asked me, "Good. Ready for tomorrow. Ready to see you." I said and he chuckled on the phone, "I miss you, too."

"Please, tomorrow night, kiss me until I can't breathe." Troy barked out a laugh, "I love you and I promise, I will."

"Good."

* * *

Troy's POV

_Saturday, April 3__rd__, 2021 _

My eyes watched her fly down the court as this was their toughest match-up thus far. It was back and forth lead changes and my stomach was knotted with nerves. I wanted her to achieve her dreams and this was one more step in the right direction.

I stretched my arms in the seat as there was only ten minutes left on the clock – the last quarter just starting. I squeezed the back of my neck as Gabi raced down the court in the other direction with the ball in her hands. She dribbled aggressively and I watched her look at the gaggle of girls in front of her. She recognized the pattern, as I did too, and she moved around them before going in for a lay-up. Greensboro erupted into cheers as Gabi high-fived her friends on the way down in transition.

"I feel like I'm sitting the bench and am helpless," I mumbled through my fingers and Eli laughed, "Now you know how I feel 24/7." I laughed as I watched the game move back and forth for the next several minutes. The crowd cheering and booing along with the ref's calls.

Gabi was fouled and called to the free-throw line where she made all two baskets. The stadium was growing louder as there was only a seven-point lead. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw my mom was texting me. She sent a gif of somebody covering their eyes and I laughed before I sent my own nervous gif back to her. I hated being on this side and not being able to do anything but I was becoming used to it.

Gabi pulled her jersey up to swipe away her sweat as the other team went to inbounding the ball. She moved around the court and guarded to the best of her abilities. Once the ball went out of bounds after the four-minute mark they took a media time-out. I brushed my hands through my hair, stressing. "Hey Coach," I said twisting around to look at him. "Nothing changed your mind about me marrying her…right?" I asked him.

Eli rose his eyebrows, "Are you thinking about it again?" I laughed, "I've never stopped thinking about it. I am ring shopping again but nothing is set in stone. I don't have a date or anything in mind. I just…needed to make sure it was still okay." Eli smirked, "You stood by her during a really hard time even though it hurt you in the process. I don't think I could ever deny you marrying her. You might be too good for her."

I shook my head, "Nah, that isn't a thing." I told him. Eli squeezed my shoulder as the girls took the court again. I knew Grey was planning on proposing sometime after March Madness to allow Gabi to be around for all of the festivities. I thanked him for that so she didn't feel unincluded. He was also thrilled how well she took the news to their moving. He already promised to visit us and we would visit them when we had time.

Our lives were beginning to move at a rapid pace and I think Europe was going to be big for us.

Gabi and the Lady Devils took a commanding lead the last four minutes of the game, shutting down the other team. They began to make more errors and started to get sloppy on the court. The Lady Devils held strong until the very end when the buzzer sounded through the stadium. The girls all screamed with join before dog piling in the middle of the court. More hats and t-shirts were passed around the girls with the Final Four logo plastered on the front.

I picked up my stuff and I went down to where we were allowed to enter the court. The security guard nodded as us as we passed and it didn't take long for my girl to wrap her arms around my neck tightly. "Congrats, babe." I whispered into her ear before she pulled me into a mouthwatering kiss. "Two more," she whispered to me. I looked at her brown eyes and I smiled, "Two more."

* * *

_Friday, April 9__th__, 2021_

_Tampa Bay, FL _

_Gabi's POV _

Nerves riddled my entire body as we were getting ready to step onto the final four stage. We were one of four teams left and it was something that I had dreamed of accomplishing forever. I had all of my family and friends here all weekend long. Vivian and Trevor even drove the kids down here to make sure they were here for my last weekend of basketball.

It was a crazy intense emotion that welled within me. Several years ago, I would have laughed in somebody's face if they told me I would be standing here in the middle of an arena getting ready to play for a spot in the championship game.

Yet, here we were.

People kept congratulating me but I had somebody I needed to thank after this was all said and done. My boyfriend. I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for him because he pushed me to try again. To see if I could get back on this court and I did. I battled my family, I battled injuries, and I battled my own self but I made it. I wanted this so badly that I could taste it in my mouth. It was within reach but almost too far away.

I couldn't get rid of the jumble of nerves tying up my stomach. "Pst," I twisted around in the hallway to see my boyfriend hiding on the other side of the hall. His smile lifted onto his cheeks and I felt my body instantly relax within him so close to me. "Hi," he whispered over to me. He was flying in this afternoon after work as they were off this weekend before the season officially started on Monday. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck and I buried my face into his neck.

I inhaled Troy's scent and my heartbeat fell into line with his. "I just want to tell you something before you go out there tonight." I nodded my head as I pulled back to look at his blue eyes. "You're feeling a lot of things right now and mostly you're feeling the want of all of this. You want to win. You want to show the world that you are that player who signed to Duke when she was seventeen years old. You are that girl still. The girl who loves basketball and wants to win. Tonight, is a night you've dreamed of before. You want this win to give you that shot at a championship. I just want you to know that getting to right here? That's a big deal. This is a big deal. You've put so much work and effort into this right here and you've earned this spotlight, B."

Tears choked my throat as I tried to push them all away. "You've done everything correctly. This is your game to win tonight and I want you to have fun doing it. I want you to smile, laugh, and kick ass on that court. I love watching you play, B. You're a star. Now, show the rest of the world how much of a star you really are." The first tear fell and he was quick to swipe it away. His mouth pressed against mine causing the warm tingles to shoot through my body.

"Win or lose…you're still my girl. You're still the best basketball player in my opinion, and everything that has happened to get us to right here…it was worth it. To see you get your closure and that ring. It was worth it."

* * *

_Sunday, April 11__th__, 2021 _

_Troy's POV _

_Championship Game _

Vomit built in my throat as the game was coming down to the wire. It had been a back and forth battle with Baylor the entire time and I felt sick. I was going to get sick. Gabi was playing her damn hardest but Baylor knew about her video skills and made a whole new set list of plays. It threw her off at the very beginning but she was catching up quickly. She wanted this way too much. The game on Friday was another close on but the Lady Devils held on strong the entire time.

Gabi was determined to get right here and I knew she wasn't going down without a fight. She was going to fight till the last second ticked off the clock. They just finished the third quarter and all I could do was pace around. Trevor, Vivian, Lauren, Grey, Eli, Brooklynn, and a few other people were littered throughout the section as we all watched our favorite girl try to accomplish her biggest dream. I bounced on the balls of my feet trying to get my body to relax but it was useless.

The Lady Blue Devils were down by four as Gabi hustled around the court with Brooke and Jade on either side of her. Their blue jerseys were clinging to their skin as they all talked and communicated on the court. Coach P was screaming from the sidelines as it was all chaos…controlled chaos but chaos. When Coach P finally called a time-out, I collapsed in my seat with the nerves shooting out any energy I had. This was Gabi's last college game and it was the biggest of her life.

My eyes focused on her in the huddle as she was nodding and inputting information when necessary. The team was all nodding as it was serious. "You okay, Bolton?" Grey asked from behind me. I let out a long shaky breath, "Yea, I'm okay. I'm just really fucking nervous." I mumbled through my hands. "Good, now you know how she felt last year." I clucked my tongue at that because I couldn't imagine her standing here and watching without wanting to be on that court.

I wanted to be on the court.

I just wanted to help.

I think a lot of me knew that there might be some sort of downfall with the whole abortion thing if she lost. Feeling as if she wasted so much but the other part me just wanted her to do this. To achieve this. To get to say that she won a national championship when people tried to tell her that she couldn't do it. There was a lot riding on this game and I was terrified of the emotions afterwards. Good or bad.

She was my girl and I wanted nothing but to see her happy.

They came out of the time-out as we all stood up to watch again. Gabi took the ball out as she set up a play with a bit of urgency in her step. She bounced it over the center line and she held up her fingers to show what play to run. The girls began to move in motion as Gabi tossed the ball around the key. It went from player to player before the shot clock began to dwindle down to nothing. The ball ended up back in Gabi's hands before she took a shot from behind the 3-point line.

The whole stadium held its breath before the ball sank in for three.

The Lady Blue Devils were only down by one now as they went into transition down the court. Their defense was on point as they worked together to not allow Baylor to score. It was a back and forth fight for the ball but Jade eventually snagged it and began to run down the court for an easy lay-up. We all cheered with excitement as there was five minutes on the clock and we were up by one. Gabi stood back on defense before she got in the face of her opponent.

She ran forward and backwards with her before she swiped the ball and took it down the court for another easy lay-up. Baylor's coach called a time-out as the girls all cheered together. I felt my breathing pick up as I was sweating myself. I was nervous.

"Chill, Bolton, it's going to be fine." Trevor said and I shot him a look. "You look just as nervous." I pointed out as he was chewing on his finger nail. He rolled his eyes at me as I tried to relax but it didn't work. Once the time-out was over, Baylor stormed back to tie the game and then took the lead as Brooke missed a shot. The time went down to three minutes and I was suddenly chewing on my nails. There was no way I was going to keep the contents of my stomach.

Coach P let them play as Brooke just the score tied again after she gave the ball to their big girl, Laura, at the bottom for a lay-up. The girls worked hard to defend and when Baylor pulled ahead again, I saw the frustration and fear pull onto Gabi's face. She looked around to her teammates and held up her entire palm as if telling them something. Something changed in the girl's demeanor as they all seemed to be on the same page now.

They pushed and shoved for the ball. Jade shot up a three that missed but Laura was down at the bottom to put it back in for two. I was bouncing on my feet at this point with sweat running down my body as the nerves built even worse. Eli was watching so intently I wasn't sure he was blinking. Brooklyn had her hands folded together as Coach P called another time-out. There was only 45 seconds left on the clock with the game tied.

Baylor had the ball. If they held if for thirty seconds that gave the girls fifteen seconds to tie or win it. If Baylor fucked it up, it was going to be a god's gift. I wanted to pace the aisle but the stadium was full of patrons watching this basketball game unfold. It was full of drama and everybody was rooting for somebody. My heart was rooting for my girl though. She took a long drink of water before nodding her head, standing up, and going back to the court.

She wiped the bottom of her shoes off and I breathed deeply as I knew this was it. This was her last few moments as a basketball player.

Gabi guarded their best player and she bounced around on her feet never allowing that girl any more space than necessary. The clock continued to wind down and the shot clock wasn't far behind. Gabi turned her head slightly to find the ball and her body straightened slightly before she took a step closer to the girl before reaching her hands out and stealing the ball. The crowd gasped as she went running down the court but slowed as there was twenty-five seconds with no timeouts and the shot clock off.

The girls all caught up as Gabi called a play and she threw the ball around the key. The game was tied dead even at 72-72 when I watched Gabi set up in the far corner, her defender took a few steps towards the goal figuring that Gabi was going to drive for the win but I knew my girl.

They tossed Gabi the ball and Gabi faked as if she was going to drive-in pushing the girl further back before she took a step back. Two seconds left on the clock before she let the ball leave her fingers and fly towards the goal. I held my breath as the buzzer sounded as the ball touched the rim, bounced once, twice, three times before it circled through the hoop. A collective scream rang out from the floor as the PA announcer was going crazy.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ FOR THREEEEEEE!"

I threw my hands up in the air as I wanted to get to her right now but I couldn't get to her. I couldn't move from my spot as I couldn't see her until afterwards but she turned around after getting her t-shirt, hat, and hugged everybody. Her eyes searched and searched before they landed on us. She ran over and I began to climb down the set of stairs before we met towards the rope. She launched her arms around me as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm so fucking proud of you. You did it." I whispered as I was crying myself. She laughed wiping away her tears, "We did it." She whispered, I shook my head, "No…you did it." Gabi shook her head again but they were calling her name. "I'll explain." She said before running off. I only nodded my head as she took off and I went back to my seat before hugging all of her family. I took a snapchat and another picture to post on Instagram later.

They started to cut the net down and when the stage was ready, they presented the trophy.

I wish I could say I was shocked but I wasn't.

My girl was the MVP. She acted shocked but she deserved it. Coach P was crying. Gabi was crying. Brooke and Jade. They were all so happy and delirious with it. Gabi took the stage to take the trophy and she held it up high before somebody handed her a microphone.

"I was three when I picked up a basketball for the very first time and remember shooting around with the boys at the gym when my dad was coaching at a high school. When he was hired on at Duke, I fell in love with the program and knew I wanted to be a Lady Blue Devil. It drove me throughout the years to be the best I could be. When I had my injuries and accidents and was told that I couldn't play anymore…I was devastated. I would never put on that Lady Blue Devil uniform. Yet, I healed great. I didn't have pain and I had somebody ask me a question one time as to why I couldn't play college ball…" her eyes drifted over to me as my chest constricted.

"I told him that the doctors said so and he didn't like that answer. He saw me on the court. He saw me move. He knew I had more left in me and he pushed to get a second opinion and try it again. And I did. Little did I know; I could play basketball again. I was able to step on that court again and show my love in a Lady Blue Devil uniform nonetheless. That same person tonight just told me that I did it but he's wrong. We did it. Troy was playing basketball for my dad and still found time to work with me every single day to get back into basketball shape. He still pushes me to be the best basketball player there can be on the court. He told me to achieve my dreams and no matter what that he was in my corner."

She wiped at her face as I wiped at my own. "I did the work but he was right there with me the entire time. He watched film with me, he helped me dissect it, and then would put in extra work with me. We supported each other through our seasons. We became a team and I quickly learned that I wouldn't be here without him. We were a team and we did it. This Lady Blue Devils team did it. This was not a one-person effort and I want everybody to know that."

The whole crowd cheered with excitement and I hopped down to the tunnels. She dropped everything when she saw me and I kissed her hard on the lips. "I love you, B." I whispered as I touched her sweaty face. "I can't wait for our future." She grinned, "I love you more Troy Bolton. Thanks for always being on my side." I grinned, "Always, baby, always."

* * *

**HEYO. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Gabi's basketball career is OVER. How weird is that?! Both of them are on to new adventures in life and you get to be right alongside with them! A bunch of fun chapters are coming your way and I can't wait to share them with all of you. I hope all of you are still reading and loving the story! Let me know what you think! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Next Update: August 11****th**


	12. Thank You Day

Chapter 12 – Thank You Day

_Saturday, May 8__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

My eyes read over my study notes and then back over again as I had spent the last week stuck in my room – studying. That was all that had been accomplished and that was fine as I only had three finals next week and I was free for some amount of time. I was working as a scribe in the hospital but Europe with my hot boyfriend was just around the corner and that was what I was counting down to. We were gone for ten days in the first weeks of June and it thrilled me.

He was currently on the road with the baseball team as he was killing it at his job recently. He was handling more, doing more, and he talked about how much he was loving it. It made me happy to hear it from his mouth. He called me before every game to check in because I was typically asleep after their games and that was when he was at his most busy. He would be home tomorrow night and Monday I was treating him to a special day.

Troy had zero ideas about it but I knew it was going to be a good day for him. The team had an off-day and that meant he took the day off because of how grueling their schedule was. He was going to golf with Grey in the morning as my treat. I set it up with Grey already and it gave them quality time before Grey left in about two weeks. In the afternoon, he would come back and I was going to put all my study material away to spend the afternoon with him. A game of basketball at the court, a homecooked dinner by me, and then we were going to watch the stars together.

I was so excited to spend an entire afternoon and evening with him but I might have penciled in a quick study moment while we watched the stars together. Just to have him quiz me. The day was for Troy Bolton though, and for him to feel the love that he has given me for a really long time. I inhaled as I focused on my studying when my phone buzzed. His face popped up on the screen as he was trying to Facetime me.

A smile spread over my lips as I answered and propped my phone up. "Hey you," I said with a smile. "Hey, how is studying going?" he asked me with a smile on his face. He was wearing a Durham Bulls hat with a polo on. He looked sexy as sin and I was so thankful he was mine. "It's going. I am feeling pretty prepared. I feel good." Troy smiled, "Good. I miss you." I sighed, "I miss you, too."

Our last month had been busy with school, Troy's job picking up, and just the aftermath of winning a national championship. It had been a whirlwind but I loved it. Troy's parents were going to come down soon with his siblings to just come to see Troy. He hasn't seen them since Christmas time. "You excited for Jake and Audrey to be here soon?" I asked as I wrote something down before shoving my books away to focus on Troy.

"Yea, my mom was just messaging me about that. I think they are coming down Monday." I paused and my eyes looked at him alarmed. He raised his eyebrows at my reaction, "What? Is something going on that I didn't know about?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, I just didn't think they would be coming that soon. I was thinking more after I was done with school." Troy shook his head, "No. That's Audrey's finals time and they would rather be gone next week." I chewed on my lip and nodded, "Hey, I have a lot of stuff to get done, can I call you back?" I asked Troy narrowed his eyes before he just nodded his head. "I love you, B."

"Love you, too." I hung up the phone as I was quickly calling his mom. Jessie answered the phone immediately, "Gabi, everything okay?" I laughed, "Yea, you can't fly on Monday." I told her. "You can for sure fly on Tuesday though." Jessie laughed.

"What's on Monday that he doesn't know about?"

I smiled, "I'm throwing him a big thank-you-day for everything the past few months." I started to explain. "He's going golfing with Grey, I'm meeting him at the basketball court, then I am cooking him dinner before we go out to watch the stars for a little bit. He has no idea. Just tell him that you couldn't get a good flight until Tuesday."

Jessie laughed, "Alright, alright, I will do that. Good thing I hadn't booked the tickets, yet." I smiled, "Thank you, Jessie. It's Troy's only off day and I know that was probably part of the reason you were coming."

"We weren't going to land until late." She said I chewed on my lip, "I'll make it up to all of you." She nodded and I thanked her as I hung up the phone. I smiled as I rolled onto my back thinking of how the day was going to go. I was going to wake him up the best way possible, then I was going to throw his favorite golf shirt at him and hand him his gift certificate, before shoving him out the door for his 11-tee time with Grey.

I would study and cook dinner to the point we would only have to throw it in the stove when we got back before we headed out to watch the sky to see if we could find all the stars. I couldn't wait until Monday and I was giddy with excitement. A knock came at my door and I pushed off the bed to go see that it was my dad standing on the other side. "Hey," I said opening it up. I hugged him as he kissed the top of my head.

"How are you?" he asked me as he entered the space, "Good. Busy with final prep but good." I told him as I went over to the coffee machine to turn it back on. "Do you want a cup?" I asked waving my hand towards it. "No," he said, "Are you ready for your trip to Europe with Troy?" I smiled wide, "Yea, I am really excited." I eyed my dad with curiosity, "What's wrong?" I asked him. His eyes turned back to me and he smiled, "Nothing. Just trying to come to check in on you. I heard from Lauren's parents they are moving to Chicago."

I nodded, "Grey got a job with the Chicago Bears. That includes Lauren." My dad nodded with a smile, "Good for Grey. I gave him a good recommendation." I walked over to the couch where I sat in front of some other study materials. "How are your med school classes going?" I smiled up at my dad, "Amazing. My professors are all shocked that I can keep up with basketball." I looked down at my books as I thought about it all. "I love the material and what we are able to do in the hospital is amazing. I can't wait to work there all summer long and learn more."

My dad sat down next to me and he gave a soft chuckle, "I'm glad you found your passion, Gabi."

"You okay?" I asked him, he just nodded his head before looking over at me. "I just hate how grown up you are. In a serious relationship with a good boyfriend, in medical school, and getting ready to travel Europe without your parents. I don't know. I just didn't realize how grown-up you've gotten recently. I was just sitting in my office thinking about it and I miss our days together." I smiled, "I know, Daddy." I squeezed his hand gently, "Have you spent time with Clara recently? I think I am going to go after my last final."

"Yea, I was there last night. She's already getting so big." I smiled, "That she is. I wish life wasn't moving so fast but I'll come home and have dinner soon." My dad gave me a reassuring smile. "Good. I love you, Gabi." I smiled as I leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

* * *

Troy's POV

_Sunday, May 9__th__, 2021 _

I ran my hands over my face as I was exhausted and I couldn't wait to crawl into my bed with my girlfriend. It was a longer road trip than normal and we have the day of Monday and she told me she didn't have any finals. Thank God. I wanted her to myself all fucking day long.

I knew she had to study for finals but I loved her and I just needed her for a little bit. She was most likely going to be asleep by the time I got home because since she finished with basketball, her schedule opened up and she had a lot more time during the day to study. She didn't stay up nearly as late unless there was a big test coming up. She told me her grades were looking really well and she didn't have to stress too much.

"Bolton, can you come in tomorrow morning?" I glanced up at Hadley, "One day, I'll come in early on Tuesday," I practically begged him. He chuckled, "Missin' your girl?" I nodded, "Yea, and she doesn't have shit to do tomorrow." Hadley just nodded, "Nine on Tuesday," I agreed before he went back to his spot on the bus. It was fairly quiet as all the guys were in their bunks. We were only about twenty minutes out from Duke.

My mom called and told me she had to move her flight to Tuesday and I was quietly thankful. I wanted one day with my girl. Just one. I couldn't wait for Europe because I would have 12 days with her without anybody else. I had some big plans up my sleeve for that trip for us as a couple. It was a big stepping stone in our relationship. I rubbed my hands together when Hadley came back. He sat down next to me, "I appreciate all of your work." I raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, Hadley, we literally just talked about me not coming in tomorrow." I begged quietly and he laughed, "Not that. I just need you to come to work the day you get back from Europe. You're supposed to land in the afternoon, right?" I nodded, "I think so, around 2."

"I need you at the game that night."

I nodded, "Deal." I reached across to take his hand. "If I'm a dick then well…I'm sorry." Hadley laughed and nodded as we pulled back into Durham. We were quickly at the stadium and pulling up to the side. All of the guys began to disembark from the bus as I waited till the line cleared out before I got off. I grabbed my duffel bag and suit bag from the top before I stepped down. I dug around for my car keys as a few guys said bye as I got to my car.

I should take all my work inside but it was two in the morning and I was exhausted. "See ya Tuesday," I waved and got into my car and turned my keys over to start. I couldn't wait to save up for a new car but for the time being this thing will do. The drive back to the apartment was quick and I have never in my life been this excited to see my building. I left my suit bag behind but grabbed my backpack and duffel bag as I walked up to the stairs and to our apartment door.

I quietly opened it before putting down my duffel bag and backpack. I quickly slipped off my t-shirt and tugged off my jeans before pulling on basketball shorts. I pushed open our bedroom door to see her laying on her side tucked up tightly. Her hair was on the top of her head and she looked peaceful. My eyes drifted to the desk in the room that was cluttered with notebooks, her laptop, flashcards, and anything else you could imagine she needs.

My body leaned into the doorway and watched her for a few minutes. She was beautiful and I loved her. I sighed as I went into the bathroom to use it before I got into bed quietly. She didn't move and I pulled her back against me. I needed her body against mine. She didn't move and I pressed my lips into her hair. Yea, it was good to be home.

* * *

_Monday, May 10__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

I wiggled my body in his warm embrace as I didn't hear him come home last night. A smile stretched across my face as his hands were in front of my body, I turned around and kissed on his neck before kissing down his chest and body. The fingers splayed across his chest as he moaned in his sleep. I straddled him as I bent forward to kiss him, "Well good fucking morning," he whispered as I pulled away. I giggled as I started the line of kisses all over again.

"I missed you," I whispered up to him, "I can tell." He said with a laugh as I pulled on his shorts, "Gabs," he said, I shook my head, "Nope. Shut up," I told him as I tugged off his shorts, "I wish you'd sleep naked. It would make this part that much easier." He chuckled as I finally ditched the pants before I found him achingly hard. I let my fingers run over him and he sucked in a breath of air. I lowered myself to wrap my lips around his massive dick.

"Jesus," his words came out in a breath of air and I felt his large paws grip my hair as I worked up and down, my hand getting to the parts my mouth couldn't reach. His hips were trying to remain under control but he was losing all control. "Oh God, B," my tongue did a dance on his dick up and down that caused him to wither underneath of me. I continued the motion as he groaned from the sheer pleasure. He tried to pull me back but I didn't stop. Not until I didn't give a tug on his balls and his fingers fisting into my hair.

"Gabs, I'm going to cum, stop," he tried to get me to stop but I shook my head back and forth, "Not until you do," I said as I slipped my mouth back over and it wasn't but seconds later that he was coming in my mouth and I took it like a champion, swallowing every last bit of his cum. His dick pulsating and once the sprays stopped, did I pulled back and start kissing up, his chest. "Holy Fuck, Gabi, what the fuck was that for," I didn't stop until I got to his mouth where I slated my mouth over his.

"Good morning," I whispered to him. He choked on a laugh, "What do you mean good morning? What do you want? What happened?" he asked me with those blue eyes surveying every single inch of my face. I giggled as I kissed him again, "What happened? Was that I have an amazing boyfriend who deserves endless amounts of love and support." Troy narrowed his eyebrows in my direction as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"If that's the case…that was the best damn wake-up in the world." I laughed as he pinned me on my back and his lips found mine again. "I really did miss you." He whispered in my ear, "I really missed you, too…obviously." He chuckled as I pushed him back onto his back. "Stay here," I commanded him as I got up out of bed. I felt his eyes on me as I went out to the kitchen. I turned the coffee pot on as I started brewing what I had set up last night. I pulled out a bowl of fruit and the cinnamon rolls that Troy loves.

I heated the cinnamon rolls up and piled all the food onto a plate before making us both a cup of coffee. I picked it all up on the tray and slowly began to walk back to the room. I walked in as Troy was propped up in bed scrolling on his phone when he smelled the food and coffee. "B," he said as he put his phone on the side table. He started to get up but I shook my head, "No, no, I am treating you." I said as I sat down the tray in front of him before stealing my cup of coffee.

His fingers wrapped around my wrist as he pulled me into a deep kiss. "I love you," he whispered against my lips. "Thank you," I nodded my head as I smiled at him. I walked around and settled into the bed while tucking my legs underneath of me. Troy put the tray between us and we both began to chow down on the food together. "No, seriously, what is all of this about?" Troy asked, those blue eyes scanning my face and I laughed.

"There is no reason other than I want to treat you to a good day. You're the love of my life and I just…I want you to know that. I don't want you to ever doubt that, either." He chuckled, "I know how much you love me, B." I shook my head, "I've neglected our relationship for the better part of the year and that isn't okay. We almost didn't make it, Troy. That scares me that I did that. I put that edge between us and there is nothing more than for me to show you how much I appreciate you, love you, and want our relationship to work. You're important to me. I need you to know that."

He smiled softly before he reached over and let his thumb trace my lower lip, "There were times that I questioned our relationship priority but it hasn't been any time in the last six months. You've showed me Gabi that you want to be a part of this relationship. I've watched you stretch yourself thin and that you've been trying to be more present. I know it hasn't been easy. That basketball consumed your time. That medical consumed your time. For a while, I thought you were going to let it consume your time but you told me everything and you showed me that we were important. I know how much you love me; I know that you value our relationship. I know."

Troy wiped away a few tears as he leaned over to kiss me, again. "I love you," he whispered. I smiled into the kiss as I tucked myself underneath his arm as we shared the food together. He told me stories about his time on the road with the boys and about his job while I filled him in on studying. We both finished the fruit and cinnamon rolls when he tucked the tray on the floor while we both held our coffee. "I can't wait to spend this whole day with you." He murmured into my hair.

I giggled, "You think your day of thanks is already over?" I questioned back, he gave me another look, I set my coffee cup down before I reached over on my bedside to grab the gift certificate. I handed him the envelope as he frowned, he sat his coffee down before opening it up and pulling out the certificate with a little note. He opened the note and his eyebrows shot up, "Gabi…" I smiled softly as I crawled into his lap. My lips found his in a kiss.

"You deserve a morning with your best friend before he moves to Chicago. I have to study anyways this morning for a few hours but while you're golfing. I'll be studying. Once you're done…I'm all yours." I said with a smile on my face. Those blue eyes looked down at the certificate and another look up towards me, "Dammnit, Gabs," he pulled me into his body as our lips found each other and the kiss didn't slow down. "Grey will be here at 10:30," I whispered as he tried to pull my tank-top off.

"It's 9:45, we have time," he said as he threw my tank-top across the room. I laughed as he pulled me close to him. "I'm about to show you how much I love you, "

* * *

Troy's POV

I hit the ball as it went sailing through the air and nearly missing the green. "Damn," Grey muttered behind me. I smirked; he was in a pair of golf shorts with a blue Duke polo. "Yes, sir," I said with a smirk. Grey rolled his eyes as we both got into the golf cart, "I don't know what I did to do all of this," I said as I had been stuck on the fact that Gabi was doing all of this for me. "I've told you and I'll tell you again…she is saying thank you by treating you to a really good day."

I smirked, "I'm intrigued to know what is next. The moment she said that after I was done golfing that I had her without any of her study material? God Damn…that was a turn-on alone." Grey laughed, "I'm just glad that I got to see you on your last off day while I am still in North Carolina." I sighed, "I'm not ready for you to leave, yet." Grey laughed, "I'm not either. It'll be for a short period of time."

"For myself to only be moving next." I reminded him. Grey sighed, "Three years left in the Carolina's," I smiled, "Yea, I can't wait to see what's next." Grey hit the ball closer to mine as I turned around to face him, "I'm proposing tonight. So, if you get interrupted during the date tonight…it's probably Lauren screaming. If your phone goes off it's because she rejected my ass." I chuckled, "She isn't going to not say yes. You guys are moving together to Chicago."

Grey grinned, "I know. It's always a possibility tonight."

We both laughed as we continued hitting the balls, "How was your morning? You were pretty much on cloud nine walking out the door of your apartment." I grinned, "Gabi pretty much gave me the best blow-job this morning followed by really hot sex afterwards. I don't know, I just…I love her. I can't wait to propose to her. I can't wait to travel with her and encourage her through med-school. I'm just excited."

Grey slapped my back, "Look at us. Any plans on proposing?" he asked, I nodded, "Soon." Grey shot me a look, "I just told you tonight." I laughed, "I know. I know it is going to be soon but I don't know exactly what day it is going to be. I have a few ideas rolling around in my head." He cleared his throat, "I bet they are rolling around and just pinging back and forth with the lack of brain space up top," I shoved him and he laughed as we walked and finished this hole.

We only had two more to go as I glanced at my watch, I sent Gabi a text message that we were almost done like she requested. "My parents are flying in for the week so I can promise it won't be this week." Grey chuckled, "Good point,"

"You excited for Chicago?" I asked as we drove to the next hole. "Yea, I am really excited. I think this will be a great opportunity. I am excited to learn underneath of the Bears and hopefully propel my career forward." I smirked over at him, "I'm going to miss you like crazy, dude." He patted my back, "I will miss you just as much." We finished our round of golf as we both had a few beers and enjoyed the afternoon.

Once we got back to the clubhouse, he handed over a card. I scrunched my eyebrows as he smirked, "Yea, she's trying to show you how much she loves you, Bolton. She's practically throwing you a thank-you-day." I opened the card and I smiled while reading it.

_Meet me at the place you first kissed me. _

_Xx – B _

I laughed as my chest warmed with love. I was telling her not too long ago that I missed playing with her. She rightfully hasn't wanted to play in a while but we've also been too busy. "I gotta go," I said with a smile and he nodded, "Have fun, I'll text you later tonight." I agreed with a nod as I turned around and went towards my car. I stashed my golf clubs in the back and then jumped in the front seat.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Grey text me that he was on his way as I pulled up to the court. I got out as I adjusted my Nike shorts with a tank-top. I tied my tennis shoes as I walked out to the court and stretched out my muscles a little bit as I bounced the basketball. I got a lot of studying done plus I got dinner ready, did his laundry, and made sure everything was ready for tonight. I heard a car door shut and I turned around to see him practically jogging this direction.

A smile pulled on my lips as he looked up and his eyes stabbed my own, "Gabi," he grunted as he walked onto the court. I laughed, "Did you have fun this morning?" he smiled and nodded as he found my hips and pulled me into his body. "What are you doing?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips. I fought off my own grin as I breathed in his body scent and hooked my arms around his body, my head tilting back to look at him.

"I owe you so much, Troy. I just wanted a day for you to be able to relax and to spend time with each other. You got to spend time with Grey and you get the rest of the day with me. I just…I wanted to say thank you and allow us to do all of the things we love." He tried to stop the smile but he couldn't as he pulled me into a searing kiss. His lips attacking mine with passion and love as if this was our first kiss. "I love where this is going," I said breathless pulling away, "But I really want to play some basketball with you."

Troy chuckled and nodded as he pressed one gentler kiss to my lips. I went over to pick up the ball as I bounced it over to him and he smiled as he took the basketball and let his eyes fall to me. "I do appreciate this day." He started, "I love that I get to spend it with you mostly. We could have spent all day in the apartment and I would have loved it. I love the thought and getting to do this with you…" he looked down and smiled softly, "I love you, B."

The tears clogged my throat but I cleared it and I shook my head, "C'mon, Bolton, let me kick your ass again."

He laughed as we began to play like the old days. There was no training. There was no having to learn how to do different moves. There was absolutely none of that today as it was relaxed and it was full of laughing, teasing, and touching. I bounced the ball as I pushed back into him causing him to grunt, "Foul," he called, I busted out laughing, "Absolutely not!" I cried back out. We both shared a laugh as I broke away from him and went to score.

"Alright, alright," Troy was sweating as he reached up with his shirt to wipe the sweat away. "No rubbing," he called out a new rule and I laughed, "No. This is backyard basketball. There are little to no rules."

Troy shot me a look as he bounced the ball and I would have to hand it to Troy. He's gotten better over the years playing me. He didn't have the same tendencies as he used to have. He was able to keep me guessing and it was fun. I ran after him and I slid to a step as I tried to steal the ball but he held it up and above my head. I finally just rolled my eyes, "Seriously," I said putting my hands on my hips. "You're almost a foot taller than me."

He chuckled, "Yes? And?"

I pressed my chest against him and he grunted as I slid my hand down his body, "Enough," he said with a laugh. I jumped up and grabbed the ball as I bounced it around. He narrowed his eyes towards me before he stalked me and tried to grab the ball.

"Uh…no." I said bouncing it low and between my legs. He just grunted as I went around him but he blocked my shot and stole the ball back. I frowned as we both were getting more into this game. Pushing and pulling from each other and trying to play as dirty as possible. I held the ball when his fingers wrapped around my bare skin. Our bodies were hot and sweaty as his lips found my neck, I stiffened and held onto the ball as he continued.

He let go and I took a step and he whistled with his teeth, "Travel," I gasped as I spun around to face him. "That was _dirty." _He let a wide grin spread across his face, "Damn straight," He took the ball from my hands and took an easy shot to the goal. I shot him a look before I retrieved the ball. The game got even dirtier from there. It wasn't even basketball by the end and probably not appropriate for the public eye to be watching.

It was more touching than anything.

Something that wasn't allowed in basketball to begin with.

We were both sweaty and damp when Troy was guarding me from a three. His blue eyes following every single movement. "You're pretty sexy," he commented and I laughed, "Thanks. You've told me that before." I dribbled the ball between my legs before I tried to move around him but he stopped me with his large shoulder. I gasped at the impact, "Fuck, B, I'm sorry, I didn't…." he couldn't finish his sentence before I drained the shot.

His eyes watched the entire thing before his smile dropped into a frown. "That's not funny. I thought I hurt you." I walked over to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned back to look at his face. He wasn't happy with me but I could only smile, "All is fair in love and war." I whispered, he shook his head, "I'm not here to hurt you." His large hands framed my face and he gave me a serious look. I gave a soft smile, "I love you," I whispered to him. He lowered his lips to mine and all was forgiven as he tugged me to his skin.

"C'mon, time for your next surprise."

Troy frowned, "Another one? B, really, this is too much." I shook my head, "Nope. C'mon."

* * *

Troy's POV

She pulled me into the apartment and shoved me towards the bedroom. "I'll join you in the shower in a few minutes." She started and I frowned deeply, "What is going on?" I asked finally and Gabi laughed, "Nothing. It's exactly what I've told you over and over again. This is me just giving you a day of love and thanks. Go get in the shower and I'll be there in a minute. That basketball game was a fuck ton of foreplay."

He laughed and I pushed him into the bedroom. I shut the door and went to the stove to turn it on before I slipped the chicken and potatoes with a creamy sauce into the oven to warm-up. I cooked most of it earlier today but not all the way so that it would warm up and finish cooking. I poured two glasses of wine and made sure everything was set out for dinner before I went into the bathroom where the shower was steaming everything up.

I ditched my clothes before I slipped into the shower, my arms wrapping around his waist. I knew this shower was going to be nothing but clean as it didn't take long for him to spin me around and press me back against the wall. His lips all over mine and our bodies sliding together. This is exactly the kind of day I had imagined since I thought of it. It was care-free and easy. The sex was easy and both of us needed a cold shower by the end to get out bodies to calm down.

Once my feet were planted back on the ground he nibbled on my neck, "I am so glad you told my mom to not come until tomorrow. I don't want this day to end." He whispered; I closed my eyes because that made me so happy. That I was finally doing something, something right for him. That I wasn't causing damage to our relationship. Troy washed my hair for me, then conditioned it, before he washed his own hair. I washed his body as I let my hands wonder.

"Gabs…" he growled when they wondered a little bit too much. I giggled as I kissed his chest before he did the same thing to me. My phone started to buzz and that was our ten-minute warning. I groaned, "We can continue this game later." I said as I started to get out but Troy grabbed me and kissed me again. "I'll be out in a few minutes." I nodded as I kissed him back and stepped out. I left the bathroom as I pulled on my underwear and lacy bra before pulling on a pair of leggings with a cute t-shirt.

I squeezed the water from my hair before I stepped into the living room. I checked our dinner and put the wine on the counter when Troy appeared about ten minutes later. I was pulling dinner from the oven when he froze in the entrance to the kitchen. "That smells fantastic." He said coming up behind me, I laughed, "Welcome to your next surprise, a homecooked dinner by me. Wine is on the counter," I directed him and he turned to smile.

"Gabs…this is amazing." I smiled as I felt my cheeks rush with heat. I plated both of our food as he came to take both of our plates to the table. We both settled at the table as he held up his wine glass and raised it towards me. "Thank you, B. This day has been incredible. I couldn't have asked for a better day off." I smiled as I took a sip of my wine and then started to cut into the food. It was nothing short of delicious as we made small talk across the table.

He would ask me some stuff about medical school.

I would ask him about work.

It was a balance.

"After Europe, we need to make sure we have dates." Troy said as he looked at me. His eyes were serious, "We need to make sure we make time for each other. If that means at the beginning of every single month we sit down and look at our schedules to see when we can make it happen…we do it." I bit down on my lip as I tried to stop the smile but I just nodded with the growing smile on my face. "I think that's a good idea. I think we fill out our monthly calendar together towards the end of the month and we pen in dates. Work emergencies are the only thing that can top them." Troy nodded in agreement.

"And like I said earlier…just being home with you is a privilege most of the time. Our schedules are crazy but if we make it work…it'll work." I agreed with him. "I don't want to rush you Troy, I know I put that hit to our relationship a long time ago and you do this when you are ready but…I can't wait to marry you. That day will be my favorite day. Getting to become your wife and be committed to you…it was something I didn't think was going to happen after everything…happened. I basically made the choice that it wasn't going to happen and I was going to suffer for the rest of my life because I didn't get to have you."

Troy was frozen at the table and his eyes held mine. He released a heavy breath of air and he cursed underneath of his breath before meeting my gaze full on. "You have me, B. I'm not going anywhere. I'm glad you feel that way, I can't wait to make you my wife, and have our lives together. I don't know when I'll be ready but…just know that there isn't a doubt in my mind that it won't happen either." I gave him a smile of thanks as he reached for my hand.

"I'm serious, Gabi. Don't even think twice that I want anything different. You're my girl."

I blinked away the tears and squeezed his hand tightly. "I love you," I whispered to him. He got up from the table and came over to pull me into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you, more." I held onto him for a minute as I took in his clean smell. He was only in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Yet, it was the sexiest thing I could imagine on him. "I have to be at the office at nine tomorrow," he told me as he got back up and put his dishes in the skin with mine.

"I have a final at nine myself," I said with a sigh. Troy gave me a grin, "You're going to kill it." I laughed, "I hope so. I have been studying for it for a while. I am just ready for a small break. I am excited for next year. I'm just excited for everything coming up." His eyes hit mine and I knew what he was thinking. It was almost a year since that day but neither of us said anything. I couldn't say anything without crying probably.

We both cleaned up dinner together and finished off our glasses of wine. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked me and I flashed him a grin. "Who said your night was over?" his eyebrows shot up in the air and I giggled at the reaction. "C'mon, we have one more thing. I promise I'm all done after that." I grabbed the basket that held a blanket, a bottle of wine, and two glasses with some flash cards thrown in there for my material tomorrow morning to do one more pass on.

"Gabi…seriously, this is too much." I giggled, "Not enough." I promised. He rolled his eyes and I grabbed his hand, "C'mon," I tugged him out of the apartment building as we walked down a path. He had thrown on a pair of tennis shoes as I slipped on my Birks. We both walked down the path in the quiet as I made our way around our apartment complex before going into one of our favorite areas. Troy squeezed my hand and I realized he knew where we were going.

He lifted the basket from my hands as he led me right to the spot and he opened the basket. He threw out the blanket and I kicked my shoes off before laying on my back to watch the stars in the sky. He relaxed next to me as I moved to rest my head on his shoulder. We were both quiet for a while as we soaked up the time together and just watched. Our thoughts wondering into different directions. It was my favorite time as the darkness settled in. His warm body kept me close.

"This has been a perfect day, thank you," he whispered quietly. I felt myself get choked up as I couldn't say anything without losing my shit. I knew that. This day had been full of us and all of our happy memories that a year ago I was trying to destroy. It was a good day, it had been a great six weeks, and from the moment I blew everything up six months ago…it was surprising how normal we were with each other.

"Thank you for doing everything you've done for me." I whispered to him, "There isn't enough days like this to show you how much this past year has meant to me. You've stuck by my side through thick and thin and that is important." Troy glanced down at me and those blue eyes were too bright. "Neither of us acknowledged the whole…year thing." I nodded slowly, "It would have been a year last week." I whispered.

He squeezed me a little tighter, "You've been amazing Troy, these past six months have seriously tested every part of our relationship. Hell. This past year has. If you stuck with me through all of that…I can't imagine anybody else ever trying. I know you love me because you didn't run. You didn't leave and I know that I did just about everything to push you away. I don't know why you didn't leave, Troy." The tears were finally released and he sat up and pulled me into his lap. His arms wrapping so tightly around me.

He let me cry against his shoulder as he rubbed my arms gently, "I didn't leave because you, Gabriella, are my girl. My one and only. There is no other love like we have than for each other. The moment I saw you, I knew I was destined to marry you. A lot of shit happened until we were finally together and I hated myself every fucking minute for letting that shit happen. For not showing you how much I love you from the beginning. I wasn't going to let it happen again because I don't know how I would function without you." He kissed the top of my head gently and he looked at the stars.

"You're the only girl I want to look at the stars with and to play a game of basketball with. You're the only girl I want to take around my family and to get married, too. I stayed because I knew we would work it out eventually. I knew that there wasn't anywhere that we were going to go separate ways. I love you too damn much. I was selfish and pushed to stay when I probably should have walked away. I don't regret it though."

My eyes looked up at the stars as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I was talking with Lauren one night about how I needed to do this kind of day for you. To treat you to a day to just show you how thankful I am. Because I am. I am so thankful. The past year of my life has been one hell of a ride and I just am shocked that you're still here. I for sure thought you were going to leave me because how could you ever love somebody who hid that from you for months? It isn't possible. You shouldn't have been able to love me still." I fought off another round of tears but Troy squeezed me again.

"I love you, Gabi. That's why I am still right here. That little piece of news didn't hurt me like it probably should have because of our love. I want to have a good relationship with you and I think I was more relieved that it wasn't my job doing this but something that had happened. That I could fix. That I could move past and I did move past it. I don't look at you and think, wow she lied to me for six months, I look at you and see the girl I am so helplessly in love with."

I sighed, "This day wasn't meant for this talk." I whispered.

"No, but it is a part of our relationship and we have time to talk. That's what matters, Gabi. We just have to talk and this is depressing and I know it makes you hurt just a little bit more but I think it's good for us to talk about. Looking at the stars shows us all of the possibilities in front of us and I don't want our past to haunt us. Sometimes we have to talk about it. To make the next step in our relationship, we have to be on the same page and I think we're finally on the same page."

I looked at him and he smiled softly, "You love me, I love you. You've shown me that much in the past six months. You've tried and that is fucking special to me. The more time that past, the more I understood what happened. I could have reacted completely differently and that could have put us into a different spot in our relationship. You freaked out and you didn't know what to do. Do I wish you would have just told me sooner? Yea. I do. I wish I could have been there for you and I wish that everything would have worked out perfectly but that isn't life. Life isn't perfect. We aren't perfect. Our relationship will never be perfect. I think it just showed us both that we're human. That if we couldn't get through that then we shouldn't get married."

He paused and I looked at him with happy tears in my eyes as I hugged him tightly. "I love you so much Troy, I don't know how many ways I can say it but I don't deserve you or this or anything. I love you so much and I just can't wait for our future. I can't wait to get married and to have babies with you. I can't wait to become a doctor and to make a life together. I can't wait for our adventures and our love to go to new places. I want to grow and do so much."

Troy grabbed the back of my neck gently and he crashed our lips together. The kiss full of fire and it melted me right to the core. Our lips and bodies couldn't fight the need for each other past this point. The stars gazing was lost as it was just the two of us in a little field. The moon providing just enough light above us to give us the view we needed. Our bodies moving and working together. My body rose above his hand our lips separated as I went down the side of his neck and to his collar bone.

Our breaths coming in short spurts as I kissed back to his lips and a small smile played on the corner of his lips. "Thank you for coming back to me. For letting me love you again," I swallowed on that and I kissed him softly. "Thank you for trusting me again." I whispered back to him. He just wrapped his arms around me and neither of us moved for the time-being. The day had been such a day. From the moment we woke up this morning to right now – it was about us. It was about our love. It was about falling in love again and showing each other that we were forever.

* * *

Troy's POV

I watched her in admiration. The beauty and grace that carried her across the field and back to our apartment. We were both ready to combust with sexual need and we were hurrying back when we stopped. Her grabbed her phone and I smiled because I knew what was on the other end of that.

She answered the call as I slipped my hand into her free on as we walked back. I had noticed the flashcards in the basket but we never got to them. She held her promise of no studying but I felt bad and was hoping that we could hold off long enough to go through her flashcards before we went to…our bedroom. There was no way I wasn't ending this night full of sexual teasing without getting her naked in bed. The shower was one thing but it wasn't enough.

With her, it was never enough.

I could hear Lauren squealing from the other end of the phone and I smiled. My phone buzzed in my pocket but I knew it was Grey giving me a heads-up. I knew I was closer than farther to proposing to her. I had the ring. It was just when I wanted to do it. I almost did it tonight but knowing Grey was doing it tonight pushed me off.

Knowing that my family was going to be here all week felt like it was going to be too much family. I just wanted Gabi.

Gabi laughed as I hooked our fingers together. She didn't stay on the phone long before hanging up, "You knew." I laughed, "Of course I knew. I've known for a while that it was going to happen soon. He told me while we golfed that he was going to do it tonight." She smiled leaning into me, "She's really happy."

"Good. He really loves her."

Gabi squeezed my hand, "I think when we get engaged. I just want it to be us for a while. I want us to celebrate it." A smile was shared between us and I practically threw her over my shoulder and dragged her all the way back to the apartment. I couldn't do it anymore. I needed her.

* * *

**I know, I know. You've all been DYING for this chapter of just these two together. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I can't wait to start diving more into this story but warning – it's going to be jumping in dates quiet frequently. Also, a lot of people are asking if there will be another story after this one and I am sad to say there will not. These is still a ton left to this story but I just don't see the story line going past this story! I know how much you guys love these characters and story lines but I have MORE coming! So…I'm not going anywhere yet. As long as you guys read and review, I'll stick around! **

**Thank you for all of the love! It's my favorite day of the year (my birthdayyyyy) and I am glad I get to share the day with you guys by updating! I hope you enjoy! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Europe

Chapter 13 – Europe

_Sunday, May 30__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

The plane was quiet as we zoomed through the sky. Troy had his head tilted to the side as he was soundly asleep as we made our journey across the ocean towards Lisbon, Portugal. We were staying in a sleepy coastal town not too far from the city. I was so excited to just spend this time with Troy. We were going to land in the middle of the afternoon in Portugal and Troy already vowed that I would stay awake all night. No naps.

It was going to be the easiest way to adjust to their time. I agreed with him as this wasn't my first time traveling and it was the easiest and best way. It was hard but it was worth it. I inhaled and I looked around the plane to see a lot of sleeping patrons and others that were watching a movie. My eyes landed at my boyfriend who looked tired. He had been working extra hard since the season started and I knew this was a good break for him too.

I didn't stay my job until we got back and I was just happy that I didn't have a thing to worry about over the next couple of weeks. My head leaned into his shoulder as we were in a row of two so it was just the two of us. He stirred for a moment and turned his head to rest on mine. "You good?" he questioned with sleepiness in his voice. I suspect it was going to be harder for him to stay awake than me. "We're close," I told him.

He opened his eyes and took a look at the map ahead of us and he smiled before leaning over to plant a kiss into my hair. "Good. I can't wait to explore the city with you." I smiled as I looked up at him. "I do think we should go to bed early tonight. Maybe catch a sunrise tomorrow morning?" I questioned. Troy let a smile come over his lips and he nodded, "I was thinking the very same thing." He looked over at me and his hand reached to squeeze my thigh gently.

"I don't have too much planned for our trip. We can just walk the cities and find things to do." Troy suggested as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. I smiled, "I just want to spend this time with you. I think this is a big step in our relationship. Our first big vacation with each other, no parents or basketball. Will we still love each other after we finish traveling together?" I teased and he rolled his eyes with a light chuckle escaping my mouth.

"I think living with you would prove that." I smiled, "Maybe. You never know. I might start hating you on how you travel. What if I hadn't a disorganized schedule?" Troy gave me a look and then a smile crossed his lips, "Doubtful." I laughed while I rested my head on his shoulder. "You're right. I just can't wait to see everything." Troy pressed his lips into my hair and he breathed in deeply. I felt the plane slowly begin its descent towards earth after several hours in the air.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked him, Troy laughed, it had been a nine-hour flight that took off later our time. "Yea, I got some sleep," Troy said with a look towards me. "I know you did," I rolled my eyes as I spent most of the first half of the flight passed out against him. He teased me about the drool spot left on his shirt. "I just can't wait to get you in that hotel room so I can put my lips all the places I can't reach right now." I felt my cheeks flame and he smirked.

"I do want to see the city," I deadpanned. He coughed a laugh, "I know."

"I do want sex, too." I hummed. Troy gave me a sly look, "Damn straight," he pulled me in for a deeper, dirtier kiss. "I can't wait to explore all of these cities with you," he whispered. I felt my cheeks blush and my body warm against him. "Neither can I,"

* * *

Troy's POV

She was in a cute little dress but the bags underneath of her eyes were heavy from our long travel day. We left on the 29th and landed on the 30th in the late afternoon. We were off to get our first dinner in a foreign city and I just watched her soak absolutely everything in around us.

Somebody smiled at her and I smiled watching her brown eyes glow with happiness while she smiled and said hello back in their language. I reached for her fingers as I let our hands intertwine. "Look at you picking it up quickly," she laughed, "I learned basic works so that I could at least greet them in their language." My heart was five times the size because she was just so pure and good. After everything that happened, I still don't feel like I'm good enough for her.

She let out a tiny sigh while we stopped at the restaurant, she found that everybody recommended. "C'mon, I'm excited. I'll probably order a glass of wine," I smiled as I followed her into the restaurant. Our fingers squeezed together while she looked at the hostess, "How many?"

"Two," Gabi said with a smile as she looked around the semi-full restaurant for almost 8. The hostess nodded and quickly picked up two menus and took us back towards the back. We settled into our chairs across from each other as the hostess put the menu down and walked away. Gabi looked at the menu as she nibbled on that bottom lip. "Mmm…I think I am going to try their house wine. What are you going to get?" she asked looking up, her eyes wide and I could see her happiness.

"I'm not sure," I said embarrassed as I haven't even really looked at my menu, yet. My eyes glanced down as I found their drink menu before finding a whiskey. Our waitress came over and gave us a big smile, "Welcome to Alfama, is this your first time?" Gabi grinned and nodded, "It is. We just landed a few hours ago."

"How exciting! Any special reason you're here?" she asked glancing between the two of us. "Just a vacation. We always talked about going to Europe with each other and we finally made it happen." I reached over to squeeze her hand. "Engaged?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, Gabi blushed, "Not yet," I said with a tiny smile, the waitress grinned, "Well, since this is your first time in Portugal first drink is on the house. What do you two want?" Gabi grinned and looked at me as there was a distinct twinkle in her eye.

Gabi rattled of a wine that she wanted to try and I smiled up at our waitress, "A whiskey on the rocks," she nodded before walking off. Gabi and I discussed the dinner menu as she wanted to try a little bit of everything. We narrowed it down to two and we decided to split to try more. We got our drinks and she took our dinner order before walking back to put everything in. "I love it already. Promise me we'll try and do this whenever I have a decent break again."

I smiled, "We'll find the time." I whispered to her. "I think we need to make sure we're taking regular vacations when we can. It's good for us to get away." Gabi nodded in agreement, "Did you tell your mom that we're coming to Seaside for Christmas this year?" she asked me. I nodded, "She was thrilled." I told her. "She's pretty excited and I am pretty excited." Gabi smiled, "I love how everything is going right now. I am loving our time together here, I love that we have so much to look forward to when we get back, oh and we need to find time after your season to go visit Lauren and Grey in Chicago during one of my long breaks."

"We need to find a weekend quick and get it booked," I recommended. "It'll be pretty fun to go visit them there."

I smiled at the thought, "I can't wait to see more of this world with you." She smiled while biting down on her lip, "I'm excited about the sunrise tomorrow, the coast looks so pretty here." I nodded, "I was looking for a cute spot for us to go tomorrow morning and I think I found one. It isn't far from our Airbnb." She let off a grin and I couldn't wait to take her tomorrow morning. I knew tonight we both needed a handful of sleep so our plan was to go back to our place tonight and just get an early start tomorrow morning.

Our dinner didn't take long to come out and Gabi and I fell into a comfortable conversation about our trip over, laughing about the airport adventures, and just being content with each other. The conversation never dulling. She giggled loudly just thinking about a man on our first flight who was dressed head to toe in an all grey sweat suit…that was sweaty. I just shook my head at her laugh as my body just wanted to pull her closer to me.

We finished our drinks, our dinner before the waitress brought a famous Portugal dessert that we both devoured together. Our laughs carrying through the restaurant and the sound bring many customers to look at us. "Do you remember when you tripped on our court one time and completely faceplanted?" she started to laugh at the memory as her head tipped backward and her mouth falling open.

Fuck me, I couldn't wait to marry her. She was beautiful.

"Yea," I grimaced, "It wasn't the most pleasant feeling." She giggled again and her eyes looked right at me. She winked, "I love you for all the laughs of embarrassment that you provide." I chuckled as I finished my last bite of the dessert and paid the bill.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Monday, May 31st, 2021

The sky was still dark as we ventured out of our place, "Fuck, I forgot my wallet," Troy said as he spun around, "Stay here," he jogged back up the stairs and I nodded as I took in a deep breath. The ocean air was pleasant and I couldn't wait to watch the sunrise over it. Troy was back within two minutes as we began our slow walk down the streets as Troy navigated the way to the little spot he had found. His fingers laced through mine as he was really quiet all morning. My eyes watched my boyfriend's calves with every moment as his tan skin was so dark from the days in the sun. His khaki shorts only made him look darker and the navy-blue t-shirt caused those eyes to pop. He had on a pair of Adidas tennis shoes as we navigated the hills.

He woke me up but when he jumped in the shower, he went mute. He got out and I got a grin for my outfit but besides that…he'd been quiet. We went to dinner and then we got back before falling asleep without doing much of anything. We were both exhausted from the travel and we knew we had an early morning. I went with a long flowy skirt and a white mid-riff tank-top with a cute little jean jacket with a pair of white Converse. We climbed up a hill before my breath got caught in my throat.

The hill continued until Troy came to a stop at a little bench area. I felt a sharp intake of breath, " This is Portas do Sol," Troy said perfectly. I couldn't breathe at the magnificent view that just appeared in front of me. The white buildings were all glowing with nighttime lights still but I could see the outline of the water in the background and I shook my head, "This is so beautiful," I whispered as Troy took a seat on the bench as I followed suit.

His arm reached behind the chair as I leaned my head into his shoulder as he let out a long breath of air. His eyes checked his watch and then back to the sunrise, "Have somewhere to be?" I asked with a giggle. He shook his head with a smile on his face, "Nope. Just right here with you." He planted a sweet kiss on my lips as we both turned to face the water. My eyes kept doing a sweep of the area as we were on top of a hill with such a view. The houses all scattered below us and you could see a peek of the sun starting to try and breakthrough.

I finally moved and took out my phone as Troy pulled his arm back and another peek at his watch. I gave him a curious look but he just smiled at me before turning his attention back to the sky. I slipped my phone out and took a few pictures as the sun was slowly casting rays of pink and orange across the sky. The city was quiet and not many people were around causing it to be surreal. I loved getting up early to see the city empty and just true beauty.

Troy took his own picture of the sunset as I just rested my elbows on my knees, "Gabs, go stand with your back to me. I want to get a picture of the two prettiest things in Lisbon," I shot him a look and he just laughed, "I'm not joking. It'll be one hell of an Instagram shot," I just laughed before standing up and walking towards the edge. I felt Troy behind me as I heard his phone click a picture, "Hang on, one more," My eyes took in the beautiful sunset as I felt tears gather in my eyes because it couldn't have been more of a picture-perfect view. This trip was already off to one hell of a start with the love of my life. There was absolutely no way to make this any better.

"Beautiful," Troy said quietly, I finally turned around and I gasped, my hands coming up to my mouth as I found my boyfriend sitting on one knee in front of me. The tears that were glassed over my eye a minute ago already leaking. A beautiful smile swept over his face as he reached for me to come to a step closer, "B, I have been waiting so long for the perfect moment to tell you how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't think there will ever be a better moment than this one. Beautiful sunrise with a beautiful girl, _my _beautiful girl," I choked on a sob as he looked up at me. Those blue eyes were so soft with love and his hair messy from constantly running his fingers through it. "I fell in love with you on accident almost four years ago and we've battled a lot of things in those four years but one thing stands still in my heart…that I love you. That I love you hard. That I can't imagine being with anybody else and you are an absolutely stunningly beautiful woman. I would be the luckiest man alive to have you on my side…always."

I couldn't stop the slow smile on my lips, "And that there is no other girl for me because you are it. I knew that from the moment that I meet you that we had something special. The chemistry and emotion in our relationship are unmatched. I only see a future with you full of so many adventures that we'll go through together. I can't wait to watch you achieve all of your dreams and I want to be the man by your side. My love for you is the purest of love, I want all of your laughs, your smiles, and your tears. I want to hold you up on your bad days and laugh with you on your good days. I want there to always be an _us." _Troy took a deep breath and he flashed me his signature smile. His own tears filling his eyes as he looked at me. Only the purest love coming from him.

"Gabriella Rae Montez, will you _please _marry me?" Troy popped open the ring box in his hand and I couldn't contain the squeal and sob that escaped my mouth that caused Troy to throw his head back in a bit of laughter. Tears were streaming down my face as I nodded my head as I tried to shove words out of my mouth. "Yes, yes, Troy, yes," he grinned as he pulled the ring from the box and slowly slid it onto my finger.

Once it was fully on, he stood up and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and then his lips were on top of mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he just held on tight, my tears still running down my face. "I can't wait to fucking marry you," he whispered into my ear and I cried looking at him. "Did all of this just happen?" I whispered, Troy chuckled, "yea, it really did. You're going to be my wife." I laughed and I hugged him so tight.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear. He squeezed me, "I love you, so much B, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He kissed me slower this time and he gently put me back down on the ground as he cleared his throat of his own emotions. He reached forward and wiped away any remaining tears and he smiled as he turned around and pulled me next to him. "Smile," he said and I did as he said and then I noticed the photographer coming out of hiding.

I gasped, again, and turned towards my boyfriend, fiancée, and stared at him. The tears welling again, "You hired somebody in Lisbon, Portugal, to get pictures of you proposing?" I whispered. Troy nodded slowly with a smile playing at his lips. "Yea, I did. It was surprisingly easy as this must be a very common thing. Sorry, I wasn't more original." He threw me a smile and I couldn't hold back my laughter as I hugged him again and pressed 100 kisses on his face.

Troy let out a laugh and I stopped pressing my face into his neck. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear. He didn't say anything back, just pressed a gentle kiss into my hair. "Troy, it was beautiful," the photographer approached. "Thank you, Abri." Troy shook her hand and he smiled, "Abri, this is my _fiancée, _Gabi." Abri gave me a glowing smile, "Your reaction was perfect!" she said in a thick accent, "You were stunning with that sunset behind you. Your boyfriend did fantastically," she said and I felt my cheeks warm, "He is pretty amazing, thank you for coming to get pictures. I absolutely can't wait to see them." I told her as I had tears in my eyes, again, as I leaned into Troy.

"I will email them to Troy within the next week. I can't wait to edit all of them. Let me see that ring of yours," I hadn't really even looked at it, it could have been a plastic ring from a vending machine and I wouldn't have given any cares in the world. I just wanted the ring to come from one person. My eyes took in the white gold ring that had a simple band but a halo round-cut ring on the top. It was simple but so beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked, I could hear the nerves in his voice and I smiled, "I love it." I whispered as I kissed him and she had us pose for a few different pictures in front of the beautiful backdrop. She took a few different ones of the ring and I couldn't stop staring either. "Abri, I seriously cannot thank you enough," Troy said and Abri gave him a big smile. "Thank you for contacting me. It is such a special moment and I am glad I have pictures for you."

We took four more different pictures and Troy kissed the top of my head as we b a good-bye to Abri. The sun had fully rose in the sky as I felt the rush of everything that just happened as I giggled quietly, "I can't believe you proposed here," Troy winked at me, "You didn't see it coming, did you?" I shook my head back and forth. "No. I didn't. I thought maybe you would do it towards the end of the trip if you were going to do it here but…not day two."

Troy grinned, "My plan worked then. I didn't want you to think about it the entire time. I just wanted to do it and I didn't want to risk losing the ring." I smiled as I let the sun dance off my ring as I took a picture of my hand in front of the view as Troy just smiled watching my every single move. "Why here, Besides because you didn't want to carry the ring and let me think about it. Why not before we left home or when we got back?" I questioned as he laced our fingers together.

"I just wanted us to get to celebrate it." He said with a simple shrug, "At home, I barely have your attention as is. If I had to share your attention of our engagement with everything…I just didn't want to feel rushed in our celebration. This give us the next ten days almost to bask in our new engagement. We don't have to go see people or constantly retell the story after it just happened. It's just the two of us. I don't have to share you with school, work, or family. I wanted you all to myself for these next few days so I guess I was mostly selfish."

I paused in the empty street as I glanced at him, my hand tugging on his to stop, "No, I love it. I don't have to call and tell anybody until I want, too. I don't have to do anything until I want and we can keep this between us if we wanted, too. I love it. I love that I get to celebrate with you." He exhaled a bit of relief, "I'm glad you feel the same. I was nervous that you would hate me for not doing it with your family or friends."

My head moved back and forth, "No. I liked that there wasn't an audience and it was just a beautiful place to do it. I love that you got a photographer." He smiled, "I knew you love looking at those pictures. She was supposed to get a video, too." I grinned from ear to ear. "I can't wait, fiancé," he grinned at the word as our lips met in the middle of the street. I looked up to see a little coffee shop/café right across the street. "C'mon, let's celebrate with coffee."

* * *

Troy's POV

The nerves had flown out of my body the moment I looked up at her shocked and excited face. The words just flowed from my mouth and I loved that she was so excited and happy. I pulled it off and nobody knew it had happened. She wasn't in any type of rush to tell anybody and neither was I.

I buried my nose into her temple as I inhaled her scent. We spent all morning walking around and sight-seeing but were also refraining from getting thrown into a jail for public nudity. We came back for an afternoon nap and our engagement celebration. Gabi exhaled and she rubbed her hand down my chest, "Hear me out," I chuckled, "Hear you out? Should I be scared?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. She shook her head as she pushed up and looked at me. Her fingers playing with the sheets and her eyes casting down.

"Hey, talk to me," I said and she smiled looking up at me, "Would you balk at getting married quickly?" My mouth dropped open to say something but she shook her head, "Hear me out, I just, I don't want to wait too much. I just want to be your wife. I want my last name to be your last name. I don't want to drag it out with medical school and everything…I have one more good break and…I think we should get married during it."

I felt a grin tip onto my cheeks, "Baby, I don't care when we get married or how. I just want you as my wife." I reached forward and brushed my hands over her face. I leaned forward to capture her lips. "Whatever you want," she gave off a big grin, "Do you think we could plan a wedding in six months?" she whispered, I nodded, "We can do anything we want. What are you thinking? North Carolina in December?"

Gabi grinned again, "No. Actually," I put my finger to her lip, "Have you thought about all of this _today?_" I asked her. She giggled and shook her head, "No. I have slightly thought about this before. Our recent marriage talk got me thinking and I was just hoping you would propose in enough time and that you wouldn't care." I shook my head with a smile, "Okay, okay, elaborate. Do you have a book stashed somewhere?"

It was her turn to laugh as her hands slid down my chest, "What if we did a destination wedding with just our closest family and friends? I don't need a big wedding. I just need my favorite people there and half of them are going to have to travel anyways. Why don't we all just travel somewhere warm together, get married on the beach, and celebrate with our favorite people? Your whole family would have to travel, Grey and Lauren, I have some extended family that would have to travel. It would just make sense, it would be easier, and we can probably do it a whole lot faster than if we did everything in North Carolina."

I smiled as I pulled her in for a deep kiss, "It sounds amazing," I whispered to her. She straddled my lap and our lips connected in a long, deep, kiss. "I just want to call you my husband, I want to be Mrs. Bolton, that's all I want." I grinned. I couldn't be fucking happier than right here.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 2__nd__, 2021 _

_Barcelona, Spain _

Gabi's POV

I grinned and started cracking up as we were walking hand in hand down the streets of Barcelona both with the biggest grins and living on cloud nine. I still hadn't told anybody about our engagement and neither had Troy. I think we were both waiting until the end of our trip. I knew I was going to post one of our engagement pictures on Instagram but I couldn't wait to call my parents and tell them. Lauren. I just was thrilled with our quiet time.

He pressed his lips to my hand as he smiled, he twirled me in the street with the Spanish music along the streets. A grin on his face, his hips moving with the beat, "Who knew my fiancé could dance?" I teased and he grinned at the simple word of the fiancé. He pulled me close to him and pressed his lips into my neck. "Anything for you, baby," he murmured against my neck. I laughed with my head tilting backwards, he only ate that up and let his lips go further.

"I love you so God Damn much." He nibbled on my throat and I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you, too." He tugged on my hand as we walked through the streets together. We were both high on engagement and future wedding plans. Troy couldn't stop talking about getting married and I was head over heels in love with it. Pressing my lips together, I reached forward and I kissed him again before we walked down the street hand-in-hand.

Troy pulled me into a little store and he picked up a bouquet of flowers before presenting them to me. I couldn't stop the giggle from leaving my mouth as I accepted them and he smiled at me. "Flowers for your beautiful lady?" the store worker asked, Troy, grinned, "For my new, Fiancée," Troy said as his eyes never wavered from mine. The man grinned from ear to ear, "Newly engaged! How special!" Troy shifted his eyes to the man and grinned. "She's one hell of a woman. I'm a lucky man,"

The man chuckled to himself, "Flowers on us." Troy shook his head, "No, no, I don't want to do that. I am just so thrilled that she's becoming my wife that I can't stop sharing the news." I sniffed the flowers and the man shook his head. "On us. You two are mightily in love. Enjoy the beautiful day in Barcelona," Troy reached into his wallet and still presented a few bills for the man. Troy pushed them onto the counter, "Thank you," he said.

I took a picture of the flowers over the Barcelona streets, making sure my ring wasn't in the picture, and then posted it onto my Instagram story.

_He's the best. _

I smiled over at him as he linked our arms together as we navigated the street going in and out of stores. We tried on different appeal and laughed over different things that you would never find in America stores. His rich laugh filling all of the stores and those blue eyes only holding onto me. All of the ladies were constantly looking his direction but he never strayed. He'd tell me that plenty of Spaniards were looking at me, too but I could only feel him. Fuck, I only ever wanted him. He picked up a vibrator and rose his eyebrows towards me, "You need one?" I gasped and shook my head, "You asshole," I said with a laugh, "Is my fiancé going to decide to stop putting out now that he has a ring on my finger or…"

Troy laughed, "Nah, baby, the other way around." He captured my lips and I groaned into the kiss almost immediately. "How far away are we?" I asked him as I wanted him desperately. The dancing, the laughing, and just enjoying ourselves was almost proving to be too much foreplay.

He grumbled a response, "Not yet, we have to go get dinner." He reminded me and I groaned as he chuckled, again. He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, "C'mon, let's continue to walk. I won't tease you anymore," I shook my head, "No, please, do." I whispered, "I love all of this. The teasing, flirting, it's going to make for some fantastic sex later." He laughed pressing his lips to my forehead and he breathed my scent in.

"You're on to my entire plan."

I giggled; did we ever have to go home?

* * *

_Friday, June 4__th__, 2021 _

_Troy's POV _

Gabi tilted her head back into the night sky of Venice, Italy as she traced the stars with her eyes. The same stars we would be looking at if we were back in North Carolina. She smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder as the Gondola rode down the middle of Venice in the dark with lights hanging above. I massaged her thigh as we spent our last days in Spain just living our best life before jumping over to Venice.

It was gorgeous and probably my favorite stop besides Lisbon, Portugal. That was a pure selfish reason as to why it was my favorite, though. "It's so beautiful," she whispered as the boat rode quietly down the water and I released a heavy breath of air.

"It is beautiful. I wish we could do this in North Carolina." She laughed, "That would be nice. The ocean would probably be a little rockier though," I nodded in agreement as I kissed the top of her head. The past several days has been a dream of all dreams. We were both so connected and with each other right now that I never wanted to go back to before. This couple on this trip was the couple I wanted forever.

We were both laughing, smiling, and full of life. She was happy right down to her core and that alone made me happy. I took in a deep smell of the area around us and committed it all to memory. I laced our fingers together, "What do you want for your future, Troy," Her question made me open my eyes in surprise as she tilted her head back to look at me. "What do you mean?" I asked her with a bit of confusion.

"I mean…besides us…what do you see for yourself in the future? Work wise? Career wise?" she squeezed my knee to tell me that whatever I said was going to be okay with her but I didn't honestly have an answer. "I mean, I love where I am right now. I love the line of work; I love working with the players and social media. I would love to stay in that but I know if we have a family that won't always be possible. We can't both have demanding careers."

"That's not fair to you though," she tried to argue. I chuckled, "Easy, I'm never going to work a job I hate or don't have any interest in either. I might go part-time or just do something local. It doesn't have to be glamorous. I do want to work, I do want a family, and I want to be with you. Those are my top three important things. The blurry facts don't matter to me."

"You wouldn't care that I make all the money?" she asked, I laughed, "No, I wouldn't care. You're the one going through all the school, going through all of the training, all the stress, and you want to do it. You want to go help people and I couldn't applaud you more for it. I love getting to cheer you on. I love getting to help you. I'll always know I helped you get there, even if it was just helping you study, and that it doesn't matter where the money comes from. As long as our family is comfortable."

She released a long breath, "Were you nervous that I would be?" I asked with a laugh, teasing her slightly, "A little bit." She said chewing on her lip. "A lot of guys get really sensitive about it." I kissed her temple, "Not me. Like I said, you, a family, and having some sort of career is what is important to me." She twisted around and kissed me softly, "Good. Because I want you. I want a family. And I want to be a doctor. The blurry things, really, don't matter."

I grinned at her repeating my words back to me. "You're sexy as sin," she giggled as our lips met again. "You aren't wrong though," she clarified, "It really is the both of us doing this work together. You don't just help me study some of the time, Troy. You help me study a lot of the time. You help make sure all of my needs are met. You keep our house a float and you are the one providing for the both of us right now. It's a team effort. It has been a team effort since we met."

"That's all I want for us. A team effort. Where one is slaking, the other picks up. I know that our future will look a lot like me at home a lot and you at work a lot. That's okay with me. I know we'll make it work. We make it all work."

She grinned, "I love you. I am so lucky to have found you. I can't wait for our forever." Our lips tangled up again as we were closing in on our allotted time period. "I love you, too." She smiled while her hand slid up my cheek and kissed me one more time before we laid back and watched the night sky together. It was one of our favorite things to do together.

The stars were always safe.

"How many kids do you want?" she asked me. I laughed, "I don't know. Two or three. However, many you think you want to handle." She let out a content sigh, "At least two." I nodded, "At least two. I don't want an only child and I couldn't imagine my life without my siblings. I love my siblings and to have somebody else in this world, a built-in best friend…it doesn't get much better than that." Gabi nodded, "Yes, I agree. I love Trev. I couldn't imagine not having him in my life."

"A family." I whispered, "I can't wait. I can't wait for December." She laughed. "I am so excited. I can't wait to tell everybody about our plan. That we'll be married by the end of the year." I laughed just at the thought. "You know, when I proposed. I never thought that you would want to get married that fast. I figured that you'd want to wait until a better time with Med school or until after. I just wanted a ring on your finger because you're mine."

Her fingers squeezed mine, "Good. I only ever want to be yours."

Venice was such a beautiful sight and when our gondola docked, I tipped the man and thanked him as Gabi and I both piled out of the boat. We walked the dark streets together as we breathed in the air and Gabi leaned into my body. "That'll have to be our honeymoon, too." She said. "I know. I think a honeymoon on the beach will be fantastic. We'll have to ditch our family a little bit."

"Maybe we can hop resorts."

A chuckle escaped my mouth, "That actually sounds like a great plan. I don't need your dad coming to find us and well…" my sentence drug off and we both laughed together. I found a dark little way before I pulled her into it. I pressed her body back against the wall and my lips found hers, again. She whimpered underneath of me and I couldn't help but drag my fingers through her hair and tugged gently. I kissed her harder and her mouth responded to mine, my tongue stroking hers.

I gripped her body and she let her hands tug on my hips. I pressed into her, "Troy," she whimpered and I nodded in agreement, "I know," I whispered pulling back. I pulled back as my eyes took in her wide, brown, eyes that were full of want and lust. Her lips were swollen and red with our kiss and her hair falling out of her pony tail and around her face. She was truly a beautiful sight and I was glad she was coming back to the states with me. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were tracking my every single movement. Her hair blew in front of her face and I brushed it back with my finger and then leaned forward to kiss her one more time. My fingers trailing over her skin. "I love you," I whispered into her ear and I felt the goosebumps travel down her skin.

Her hand ran up my arm and she squeezed it gently, "I love you, too. Thank you for all of this." I smiled, "Thank you," I whispered back to her.

* * *

_Sunday, June 6__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

I curled into Troy's side as we both were on the balcony of our hotel overlooking Rome. I sighed with a level of content that I haven't felt in a really, really long time. We had spent the entire day walking the city, going through the colosseum, and trying a few different wineries. Our luggage was a shit ton fuller as our trip was starting to wind down. We had only a few more nights – all left in Greece. I picked up my cell phone as Troy took a drink of his wine that we had bought today.

Taking a picture of that day, I looked up at Troy, "I'm going to tell Lauren," a smile etched onto his face. "Okay," I giggled as I just sent the picture of my ring to her and waited. "Did you tell Grey?" I questioned. He shook his head, "He knew I had the ring but he didn't know when I was going to do it. I told him that I wasn't sure about the timing because I wanted to be alone, I didn't want to be hounded with family, and I knew it had to be special."

I buried my face into his skin and I breathed it in deeply, "I love how you did it. I love that we got to celebrate." He kissed the top of my head in response. My lap started to vibrate and I giggled as I answered the Facetime from Lauren.

"SHUT THE FREAKING FRONT DOOR!" she screeched into the phone. I giggled as Troy smiled while he pulled on my hair gently, "Hi Lauren," Troy said as she squealed again, "I'm so happy for you both! Did you do it at the Colosseum?" she asked, I smiled as I tilted my head back to look at Troy who was only smiling. "No, no, he did it back in Portugal." I admitted and Lauren frowned, "Wait a damn minute, it's been almost a WEEK?"

I laughed, "I know, I'm sorry. We've just been enjoying the engagement bliss. He did it while we watched the sunrise." Her eyebrows shot up. "Your post! It was a damn giveaway." I giggled, "Lauren, the only thing it said was life is great." She shrugged, "I should have read into it." Troy laughed, "GREY!" Lauren yelled and Troy smiled while massaging my thigh with his hand. "What?" he came into the picture and he grinned when he caught the sight of the both of us.

"Hey you love birds, what country are we in today?" Troy chuckled, "Italy. We may never leave here. The food is to die for." He said from behind me. Grey laughed, "I bet. Lauren, we should go there for our honeymoon." Grey said leaning forward to look in the camera. Lauren was grinning, "Gabi, just show him!" she squealed, I laughed, "Okay, okay," I held up my hand and Grey grinned from ear to ear. "Bolton! You dirty dick! You could have told me!" He released a deep chuckle behind me.

"It was a good surprise for all. Honestly, I convinced myself to do it on our plane ride over." He admitted. Grey smiled, "It's beautiful, Gabs. Congrats. I'm really happy for the both of you." His words made my chest warm and Grey grinned, "Now we're all getting married." Lauren said and she laughed, "Actually, I need you to start thinking about something." I confessed to her. I really did need to get my plan into motion.

"Since you're on summer break…would you mind looking into an all-inclusive resort for our wedding in December?" I dropped, the other end of the phone was silent and Troy hummed with laughter behind me. A jaw drop of Lauren caused me to laugh, "Seriously?" she asked, I nodded, "I really just want to marry him. 75% of our wedding guests have to travel anyways and I think it'll be the easiest way to do a quick wedding."

She laughed, "Oh my god! That's amazing! I can't freaking wait." She paused, "WAIT. DECEMBER? That's like no time for a shower and a bachelorette party and…" I could see Lauren planning in advance as Grey slapped a hand over her mouth. "I assure you that Lauren will get it all figured out and worked out appropriately." Grey said with a grin, "Congrats, though, the both of you. Troy, we'll talk later," he assured and Troy nodded.

"Absolutely dude, call you when we get back to the states." Troy told him. He uncovered Lauren's mouth and she grinned, "I'm so excited." I laughed and nodded, "Me fucking too," Troy kissed the top of my head and I breathed in a big breath, "Lo, I can't wait to tell you _everything _but I am going to get off. I just had to share." Lauren pouted but nodded in understanding. "I'll talk to you guys soon! Enjoy Greece!" Troy thanked her and I blew her a kiss before hanging up.

"Do we just want to get the rest over with?" Troy asked. I nodded, "Let's just do our parents and then call it a day. I'll send Trev a text."

"I'll send Audrey and Jake a picture." Troy agreed and I pressed on Jessie's name first, "Really? Me first?" he teased and I laughed, "Yea, you first." He smiled kissing my temple as the facetime rang and then it connected as Sam and Jessie appeared in the screen. "Ah! Our Europe traveling kids!" I giggled as Troy groaned behind me. "Hi mom, dad," Troy greeted as I watched a smile grow over his face. "Hey, guys! Where are you, today?" Jessie asked.

"Rome," I said with a smile. "It's beautiful," Troy voiced.

"I bet. Are you two having the time of your lives?" I let a huge grin cross my face, "The best time, Jessie. It's been the most memorable trip and I am not sure I want to come home. Mind just flying here to visit?" I teased. Troy chuckled behind me as his parents laughed, "I think we do need to add more Italian food to the menu. Might as well do some authentic research." Sam joked. I smiled as I looked up at Troy.

"Mom, Dad, we have a little bit of news…" Troy drug out and Jessie squealed before he could even finish. "Did you finally ask her?" she asked in a rush of words and Troy laughed, "I said yes!" I said as I moved to show the ring off to his parents and his hand crept around my belly to pull me closer to him. His fingers grazing over my skin. "Wow, you guys, that is amazing. We're both so happy for you." Sam said as he tried to contain his squealing wife.

"Thank you,"

"Where?" Jessie asked, "Portugal." Troy said, "We've been just enjoying the engagement bliss. We figured it was time to come clean though." Troy said to his parents, "Why didn't you do it while we were there?" his mom asked with a pout. Troy chuckled, "For that reason alone. You were there. I wanted time for the both of us to enjoy it. We're constantly on the go as is…this was good for us." Gabi smiled, "I promise, I'll call you with the whole story when we get back but we're going to facetime Gabi's parents and then we're going to bed because of an early flight to Greece."

They both bid us their love and I hung up the phone before I found my parent's phone number. It rang only once before my mom picked up, "Hey guys!" Troy smiled, "Hey Brooklynn, where's Coach?" Troy asked. "He's out back with Wyatt."

"Oh, is Trevor over?"

She nodded, "Can you get him, dad, and Viv?" I questioned. She rose an eyebrow and a knowing smirk came over her face, "Just go get them," I whined. She laughed and nodded before going off to find my dad, brother, and sister. "After this, I'm taking you to that bed and fucking you six different ways." I felt my entire body get hot with those words and I felt his hand inch lower on my body. I tried to stop the pursuit but it was useless. I was putty in his hands.

The phone picked back up and it was my dad, Viv, Trevor, and my mom standing in the frame all squished together. "Gabi, what's going on?" my dad asked with concern sweeping over his features, "Hey Coach," Troy said with a nod of his head as if his fingers were dangerously close to invading his only daughters' body. "Bolton, what's up? Everything okay?" he asked him this time since I didn't answer the first time.

"Oh yea, we're doing great. I hope you don't mind though…I'm going to change your daughter's last name soon." Viv and my mom giggled together with excitement and I flashed my ring towards the phone. I saw a sigh of relief work through my dad and a very content smile form over my brother's face. "Congrats you love birds," Trevor said with a growing smile, "It's about damn time, Bolton." My dad said with a shake of his head. "Oh, fun fact," Troy said behind me as he inched his hands into my panties. "I asked your dad."

I turned to look at him, "You did?" Troy nodded, "Yup. I know how much you respect him, I respect him, and well…he definitely gave us his blessing." I looked over at my dad on the screen and he smiled at me. "He makes you happy, El. I couldn't imagine you with anybody else. Bolton, you better take damn good care of her." Troy nodded as he slipped his finger between my wet folds and I squirmed in his lap. "Yes, sir,"

Viv and my mom took the phone away from the boys and were practically demanding the story together. "I promise to call both of you when we get back to the states. Okay? It's late here, we have an early flight time," Troy ran his thumb over me and I shuddered at the touch causing him to smirk while pressing his lips to my neck. "Tomorrow, and we just are ready for bed." I practically panted from the other end of the phone.

They both giggled, "Congrats you two!" Viv said, my mom sent her own smile, "Be good," the phone hung up and I tossed it across from me and I leaned my head back in a moan. "You are so bad," I whispered and he chuckled before withdrawing his hand and easily picking me up and taking me to bed.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 9__th__, 2021 _

_Troy's POV _

I took a sip of my coffee as it was still early in Santorini, Greece. Today was our last day and I was just trying to soak it all up. We had a later flight this evening to start our journey home and I wasn't ready. I didn't want to leave. This was all just too perfect. The sex had been off the charts good, the food, the memories, the laughs, and just finding all kinds of different adventures were worth every penny we paid on this trip.

We learned a lot, we saw a lot, and we did a lot. I took another long sip as I looked over the white houses on the hill and the blue ocean that was gleaming in the background. The sun was already in the sky but still early. People were milling around on the streets as our plan for today was to lounge in the hotel room and to soak up the last of these memories. I ordered room service this morning and I was waiting for it to wake Gabi up.

A smile bloomed on my face as I thought about telling all of our parents and siblings. Audrey was really, really excited when I told her. Jake was happy to have another sister in our lives and I couldn't wait for him to find that happiness someday. My parents text me again and congratulated me along with Eli and Trevor. I saw how relieved Eli was that she had said yes. The past year of our lives hadn't been easy but I knew from this moment forward we were in a different relationship.

A knock on the door stirred me out of my thoughts and I got up as I walked across the hotel room before opening the door to breakfast. I thanked them as I took the breakfast and went to sit down next to Gabi. I nestled into the bed next to Gabi as I leaned over and started to press my lips across her naked body. She told me yesterday that she had been sore this entire trip from our sex-filled nights, not that she cared all that much, and we took it easy and slow last night.

"B, baby," I whispered into her ear as she rolled her head to face me, "Hey sleepy," I whispered to her. She grunted and closed her eyes, again. "Hey, don't sleep. We have several flights today and you should probably save some sleep for that." She let a sigh roll from her mouth, "Do we have to leave? I love it here." I nodded as I rolled her onto her back to kiss her. The kiss started soft and gentle but when she pulled me down onto her body, it quickly turned.

The kisses turned hot and heavy quickly. Her body arching into mine and my body needing her. This wasn't my plan but like hell was I going to stop it. I started to slow the kissing down as she pulled off my gym shorts, I threw on this morning. Her IUD was heaven sent at this point as I easily slipped in and we took it slow. Our soft moans and affirmations of happiness crossed throughout the air causing the both of us to become breathless.

She clawed at my back and her legs wrapped around my waist until we were both gasping each other's names. I rolled over onto my back and tried to catch my breath, "That was not my plan," I chuckled and she giggled before rolling into my side. "It was my plan," she said and her eyes closed, again. "You leave again when we get back and I'm not ready for this to end yet." I reached down to kiss the top of her head and breathed her in.

"I know. It'll be good. You have to be sick of me."

"Not a chance."

I chuckled, "Okay, but I did order us breakfast." She let her eyes fly open and those brown eyes stared at me. "Why didn't you lead with that?" I threw my head back in laughter, "Because then I wouldn't have gotten that morning lay," I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows. She laughed before pushing me backward. I got off the bed to grab our breakfast and I sat down next to her as we both dove in.

"Mmm…" she stuffed more of the pancakes into her mouth and she released a sigh, "This trip was amazing, Troy." I nodded in agreement, "It really, really was." I told her. I kissed her head and breathed in, "I think this trip was what our relationship needed, I don't know if we've had this much fun together in a while." Gabi smiled in agreement as my phone beeped with a message. I reached over for it and I saw an email from Abri. I grinned as I opened it up and handed it over to Gabi.

She dropped her fork and I saw the instant tears.

I felt my own throat get clogged up as I watched her relive the moment we got engaged through the pictures. The tears slid down her cheek as I peeked over at her to see the picture of her hands on her face in surprise, me down on one knee, and I was tugging her closer to me. A smile on my face. The love in the air was too easy to see. She scrolled through more of them but my favorite was the picture of her wrapped around my body, her hand on my neck, and just the pure love and adoration.

"These are so beautiful," she whispered and my next favorite was the ones where she was just kissing my face after finding out about the photographer. I laughed as were both laughing in the picture and she smiled, "I love them, thank you, Troy." I turned to look at her as I pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "It was worth every fucking penny. This entire trip was." She smiled as she kissed me softly before sending a few of her favorites to herself.

I picked my two favorites and I knew we were both ready. I gave her a nod and she nodded back, "I saw we shut our phones off after we do it, enjoy the day, and then when we get to the states, we can scroll through them." I nodded in agreement.

I took the pictures and I tried to find the right words to say but I was going to keep it simple.

_I can't wait to call you Mrs. Bolton. I love you, B. _

I posted the pictures and I turned to show her as she had a new wave of tears, "Stop that," I said as I hugged her close to my body. She laughed and nodded, "I will, I will." She whispered as I turned my phone off and threw it on the nightstand. She turned to show me hers…the first picture took me by surprise because it was a picture of her overlooking the city that _I _took of her at the moment and then when we swiped over it was the one of her pure shock and happiness.

The final picture was us smiling for the camera and her showing off the ring. I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I pressed my lips into her hair again. I read the caption that she had typed out.

_There weren't enough ways to say yes to my best friend. I love you so much, Troy. I can't wait to spend forever with you. _

I smiled as I looked at her, she turned her phone off after it posted and we both sprawled out in bed together and soaked up all of these moments together.

* * *

**:-) I hope you all loved it! It was so much fun to write! This story is going to jump in time a little bit here and there. It'll still be summer but it won't pick up right where it left off. The rest of the story will kind of be that way! I really hope you guys loved it. **

**I just want to give a heads-up…I do start my second semester of nursing school this week so if updates don't get out every week like they are now…just know that I am going to be buried in school work before too long. I want to write for you guys, I will in all of my spare time, but be patient if updates don't happen as they should! This semester and my 3****rd**** semester are going to be the rough ones so bear with me! **

**Please, please let me know what you guys thought! I want to hear it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Next Update (Hopefully): September 8****th**


	14. Summer Grind

Chapter 14 – Summer Grind

_Sunday, July 4__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

The sun-soaked into my legs as Wyatt giggled in my lap as he pointed towards the outfield, "Gabi!" he squealed, "What?" I asked him with a giggle as he smiled, "Where is Uncle Troy?" he asked as I bounced him up and down. "He's working, remember?" I reminded him and Wyatt sighed. I was clearly not enough for him. "Where does he work?" Wyatt asked as he twisted around and watched the baseball players play on this warm 4th of July.

"He's upstairs," I said as I turned around to see if I could spot him but he was most likely in the second row where he typically sits. "Can we go see him?" he asked, "Maybe after the game." I reminded him. He sighed dramatically as I offered to take Wyatt out for an Aunt Gabi date to Troy's game before we all celebrated the 4th of July together this evening. The past month has been more than I could have ever imagined. When we told our families that we were wanting to get married in December…they were all on board. My mom was really excited to help plan the wedding, luck for her, I needed a shit ton of help.

Troy's mom was going to handle the coordination for all of his family and my mom was going to handle our family. I told them to keep it as small as possible because I truly only wanted the people that mattered there. I had already let a handful of my friends know about the wedding in December and besides that – I was just going to let it happen. We were looking for a resort and planned to lock it in by the end of the month.

Troy and I have been in bliss since getting back that our trip to Europe created. I was living inside the hospital learning and absorbing absolutely everything possible. I loved being tech and getting to work with patients. I was also excited to start classes again next month and to solely focus on school this time. My dad was even able to work the basketball schedule to not have any games while we were gone even though he was going to have to fly back early.

I smiled softly as Wyatt wiggling in his chair, "Aunt Gabi?" I looked over at him and he smiled, "I love baby Clara, are you going to have a baby with Uncle Troy?" he asked tilting his head back and I smiled, "Maybe one day." My heart ached thinking that he could have had a cousin already but it wasn't going to happen that quickly. The thought of med school and having a baby was not a fun thought but neither did residency and having a kid.

But I also knew I wanted more than one kid and didn't want to be popping out kids in my late-thirties. I sighed softly as I crossed my leg over my other as I watched the Durham Bulls play this fourth of July game while my fiancé updated the social media pages. He was typically unreachable during the game and for some time after it. He would come home late after night games and then he would sleep the morning away. I was mostly fine with it but it was a new normal.

We were celebrating with my family tonight and during the all-star break next week we were flying to Oregon to see his family for a few days before flying back to get ready for the end of the summer and going back to school. Troy was done at the end of August with the team if all went well, they would have the play-offs in September. The game slowly came to a close with the Durham Bulls winning easily. They celebrated on the field and Wyatt celebrated in the stands.

"Boo!" I jumped and Wyatt screamed with loud giggles as he spun around, "Uncle Troy!" he threw his hands up and Troy laughed as he easily picked up Wyatt. He was in khaki pants with a blue Durham Bull polo that made his tan look even darker. "Hey big guy, did you have fun watching the game with Aunt Gabi?" he nodded with a big smile on his face. "Yea! We watched all of them play baseball and they won!" Troy smiled looking at him, "They sure did."

His eyes swung to me and Troy's smile got a little wider, "Wy, is your Aunt Gabi beautiful or what?" he giggled, "Aunt Gabi has always been pretty," I smiled shaking my head at the two of them. "You suck-ups," I said with a laugh. They both grinned over at me, "How did you sneak out so early?" I asked him, "Hanson say that you two were sitting down here and told me he would handle post-game if I handle pre-game tomorrow."

"Easy trade?" I questioned, he laughed, "Sure was."

I leaned up to kiss his cheek and he kissed my temple, "I think we have a party to catch." I nodded as I picked up my purse as I slung it over my shoulder. Troy threw Wyatt of his shoulder and he giggled as Troy held him by the legs. "Aunt Gabi," he giggled with laughter and I smiled as I tickled her belly. He giggled louder as Troy smiled before we made it out to where my car was with Wyatt's car seat. Troy buckled him in and my heart swelled.

"Alright buddy, I'll see you at Grandpa Eli's house okay?" Wyatt nodded as Troy ran his fingers through his hair and he tickled him once more before shutting the door. His eyes pinned me to the side and he caged me in before I could open the door. "You are way more than beautiful," he whispered into my ear and I smiled. "Yea?" he nodded his head with his own growing smile. "You're my girl, I can't wait to drink a beer with you and watch the fireworks together tonight."

He planted a quick kiss on me and squeezed my hand, "I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded as I hugged him and buried my head into his chest. "I love you," I whispered and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too." He opened up my car door for me and I slid inside. "Do you want me to pick up anything to drink?" I thought about it for a moment but shook my head. "My dad should have some beers and I want to go home tonight."

Troy smiled with a wicked gleam in his eye, "Oh you want to go home?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and I laughed, "Yea, I do. You look hot as all get out in these polos," Troy chuckled before kissing my cheek and wave to Wyatt. "See you in a bit, buddy. Want to play basketball when I get there?" Wyatt grinned and nodded, "Yes! With Aunt Gabi, too!" I smiled as Troy squeezed my knee, "I think we can make that happen."

Troy shut the car door before jogging back into the stadium to wrap everything up and grab his stuff. I backed out of the parking lot and into the flow of traffic before heading towards my parents' house. I couldn't stop the smile thinking about the next couple of weeks. Troy and I were going to enjoy time with each other and it made me so happy. My ring glistened off the sun and just the thought of being married to him by the end of the year thrilled me.

Our guest list was small but it was all the people that I loved.

Wyatt dozed off in the back of the car and I smiled watching him while I finished the drive. Trevor's car was parked out front so that meant Clara and Vivian was here as well. A few other cars were out front and it was probably my dad's coaching staff that was still around. Getting out of the car, I went to grab Wyatt from the back. I heaved him up onto my waist as he stayed asleep through the entire process.

I walked through the front door as Trevor immediately caught sight of me and he grinned, "Little man crash on the ride back?" I nodded, "He sure did. He had a lot of fun." I said as Trevor pulled him off my shoulder to cradle him. Wyatt circled his arms around his neck and Trevor kissed his head. I smiled watching them together before I saw Clara and Viv on the couch. "Hey Gabs," Viv said with a smile and I just reached for Clara as Viv laughed.

"Mmm…Married in December…baby in September?" she asked with a wicked smile and I laughed, "No, ma'am, I am not going to have a honeymoon baby but I don't know. It's probably a conversation I need to have with my fiancé," I couldn't stop the small giggle that happened after that. A laugh bubbled from Viv as I looked down at Clara. She was already getting a lot bigger and it made me sad. I couldn't wait to have an aunt and niece spa days.

"Getting used to that word, yet? Even though…you aren't getting that title very long." I smiled, "Nah, I don't want that title very long. I want to be his wife. I'm more than willing to have a small wedding with all of the people I love."

"I wish we would have. I think it'll be a lot of fun. Clara and Wyatt will get to spend time on the beach." I agreed with her as I adjusted Clara onto my shoulder as I propped my feet up. I heard all of the voices in the kitchen and I knew I should go say hi but I didn't have the energy for it. All of the conversations with his assistant coaches were long and drawn out sometimes. I was mostly waiting for my fiancé to go do that.

My eyes began to shut and I kept a hand on Clara while the TV played in the background. I felt a pair of lips on my forehead and I flickered open and Troy smiled softly, "You and Clara sleepy?" he asked softly as he brushed his fingers over my forehead. I nodded my head, "Yea, my fiancé keeps me up late." Troy chuckled and shook his head, "Don't blame me."

"Bolton!" the voice of Andy echoed from the kitchen and Troy looked over his shoulder and he smiled, "I'm being beckoned." I nodded as he kissed me softly. "Get a bit of sleep, I definitely plan on keeping you up late again tonight," I laughed softly while he kissed me and walked off.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Troy," I took a beer from Eli and I thanked him as Andy clapped my back, "Eli shared the big news a few weeks ago. Congrats on being the only basketball player to ever get close to his daughter," I let out a long laugh as Andy smirked at Eli. Eli shook his head back and forth, "He's lucky, that's for damn sure." Eli said and I laughed before settling onto the stool in the kitchen. "Is Gabi and Wyatt back?" Eli asked and I nodded, "Yea, Wyatt is sleeping and so is Gabi."

Eli smiled, "She's been working a lot more when you are out of town." I sighed with a nod, "I know. She likes to have our time together when I am home." Trevor came into the kitchen with a grin, "How are you loving the job?" Trevor asked leaning against the counter. "Love it. It's been a dream. It's been tough with trying to do school for my masters and balance my relationship with Gabs but it's going well. I'll be more excited next year."

"And why is that?" Eli asked, "I'll be married, I will have my masters, and I won't have to worry about nearly as much. It'll all work itself out." Andy rose his eyebrows with a look, "You already set a date?" Andy asked and I nodded with my own beaming smile. "Not exactly but we will be married in December on a beach with our closest family. All her idea. I figured she was going to want the big wedding in the hills."

Eli shook his head, "She just wants to marry you. I don't really think she would care if you two did it in Vegas." Andy chuckled as Trevor smiled, "Yea, she's loving you." I laughed and shook my head. "All I care about is that she's my wife. She's my girl." A smile crossed my face just thinking about her and Andy rubbed Eli's shoulder. "I'm glad you waited for a good one to snag her,"

"Yea, she could be dating Grey Lewis…" Eli grimaced and I chuckled underneath my breath, "He did tell me that he did want to get with her at one point and then you glared at him while he stared at her." Eli grinned, "Hell yea, I did. Any guy that stared at her I glared at but especially him." I laughed a bit harder, "C'mon, Grey wasn't that bad." I countered. Eli and Andy both grimaced, "One hell of a basketball player but before Lauren, he was constantly in somebody else's bed."

I shrugged with a laugh, "He was a college guy, I was in a different committed relationship though but I mean…I can't blame the guy. He's never cheated on Lauren though." I reminded them all with a raised eyebrow. "For a fact?" Trevor asked and I laughed, "Yea, for a fact. He loves her. That's enough to change any man." Trevor let a smile slip and he took a drink of his beer, "I'd have to agree." He said as his eyes ventured towards the living room where his wife, daughter, and son were most likely.

Andy grinned, "Yea, I'd have to agree as well."

Rubbing my lips together, I nodded, "Yea, that girl in there changed my life." I mused, "And I think I am going to wake her up." Eli laughed as I walked out of the room and I found Gabi awake and talking to Clara. I smiled watching as I leaned against the entry way and watched her smile at her niece. Her eyes flickered up and a smile crossed her face. "Enjoying the men?" I laughed, "Yea, we're talking about you though."

Gabi smiled, "Is that why you are right here?" I nodded my head and brushed my nose against his skin. "I love you, wanna come upstairs for a few minutes? I left our bed too early." A grin tipped onto her cheeks and she nodded. I backed away while she gave Clara to Vivian while Vivian tried to hide her smile. I set my drink on the table as I slipped my fingers into hers while we disappeared upstairs together.

"What is my dad doing?" she asked while we climbed them, "Talking with all the coaches in the kitchen with your brother," I explained as we went back towards her bedroom from high school. "My mom?" she asked, "Haven't seen her," I pulled her quickly into her bedroom and pressed her against the wall before my lips found hers. She shut the door as I pushed up her shirt to let my hands touch her bare skin. The fire dancing between my palms as she opened her mouth to me.

I wedged my knee between her legs and her skin warm and those shorts were so short. My hands drifted down to her ass and I reached up underneath to brush my fingers over her ass cheeks. I picked her up and pressed her back against the wall while she pulled her lips apart from mine breathing heavy. "I think you missed me." She teased and I laughed as I kissed her again, "Yea, I did. I can't wait to have a full four days with you in Oregon."

"Can we please go kayaking?" she asked and I smiled with a nod as I buried my face into her hair. "Yes, always," I told her. I paused and I pulled back to look at her, "You know who messaged me a few weeks ago?" she shook her head, "Hallie." Her eyebrows bent together in confusion. "Really? What for?" I chuckled, "She was congratulating me on our engagement and could clearly tell how happy we were in our pictures."

A tiny smile slipped over her face and she hugged me tightly around my neck. "Is she dating anybody?" she asked me and I nodded, "Yea, somebody she met in Portland. She actually lives there." Gabi squeezed my hand and I let my fingers graze over her ring. "I love this ring on this finger," she smiled, "I can't wait for you to have a ring on that finger." I pulled her close to me and I kissed her softly, "Soon enough."

"I think I might go wedding dress shopping with your mom and sister in Oregon. See if they have anything different up there and to allow them on the process." Gabi mentioned and I felt my heart warm with those words alone. The fact that she was including my family made me happy but the fact that she wants to spend time with them also made me happy. "I think that'll be fun," I told her with a smile, "My mom will love it."

Gabi grinned, "I think Audrey will love it more but…" I laughed as I didn't want to leave this room. The room with gray walls and basketball trophy's and pictures everywhere. If I didn't know Gabi, I would have thought I was in Trevor's room. Gabi laced our fingers together, "Lauren promised to fly in towards the end of July before she has to go back to work to wedding plan and go wedding dress shopping here as well."

"Look at this…our wedding might happen."

"We need to pick a place." She reminded me.

"Tomorrow night."

"You're off tomorrow, right?" I nodded, "Wanna spend all day in bed together?" I asked with a grin and she laughed, "As long as we can wedding plan from the bed." I nodded my head, "Absolutely." She grinned, "Then it's a deal."

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Monday, July 5__th__, 2021 _

I curled into my fiancé and I smiled into his warm skin as he tugged me closer. "Mmm…I want to wake up like this every single morning." I whispered into his skin and he let out a large sigh, "I agree. Half the time one of us is running out of the bedroom in the morning." I left a trail of kisses up his chest before I tilted my head back to look him in the eyes. "Hi," I whispered to him and he laughed before running his hands up my back and into my hair.

He pulled me forward and our lips pressed together in a slow leisure kiss. His strong grip on my head with his large fingers pulled me even closer to his face. I hooked my legs around his waist and he rolled me onto my back before the kiss took off. "Yup, every single morning, I really want this every single morning." I laughed as I broke the kiss before kissing down his neck and onto his collarbone.

"I love you,"

"Do you think we can sneak in a bit of sex before we do anything else?" Troy asked as he knew there was a laundry list of things that needed to get done today before we left town next week and with wedding planning while the two of us had a day off to plan our quick wedding.

His lips dipped lower and his hardness pressed into my thigh. "Yes," I breathed out and I found his lips again. Our bodies tangled together as I would always make time for this. Time for us. He placed a hot searing kiss against my lips as he pushed up onto his forearms trying to deepen the kiss. "I love your off days," I breathed out and he chuckled as he kissed down my neck, "I love that your summers are so much more relaxed."

"No basketball," I said with my own laugh. Troy smirked from ear to ear, "I'd never thought I'd say this but I'm glad we're both done with basketball." I shared a smile with him before we resumed all activities. We drew out the morning together with smiles and kisses before we were snuggling up with each other again.

"Mmm…I fucking love you." He whispered and I laughed, "You just love a lot of orgasms." I teased and Troy laughed, "I don't think you're disappointed yourself." His little grin made my stomach flip with excitement, "I know I said we should lay in bed together all day but what about we go out for breakfast and maybe go to the beach or something?" I questioned while I folded my fingers into her. He raised his eyebrow.

"I thought we were wedding planning."

"We can talk about it on the way to the beach."

Troy smiled before kissing my temple softly and he nodded, "Yea, let's go get breakfast and go to the beach."

We both rolled out of bed as we got into the shower together and we didn't last very long in the shower without another full make-out session. Once we were both dressed with our bags packed for an afternoon at the beach.

We both slipped into his car together as he turned it over and he smiled, "I can't wait to spend the day together."

* * *

Troy's POV

The sun soaked into my body on the warm July day as the waves rolled onto the beach. Gabi was sitting up in a chair and flipping through a bridal magazine. I smiled watching her as I wish most of our days could be this relaxed but we had big jobs and lots of stress. She reached over and brushed her hand on my thigh, "What about a cocktail wedding dress?" Gabi asked with a glowing smirk and I laughed, "A cocktail dress? Does it actually show off your ass?" I asked with a gleam.

She laughed and turned the page while I reached up to dip my finger into her bikini bottoms. "Troy," she said with a giggle. "You know how much I love you?" I whispered and she smiled looking over at me. "I think that's why I'm flipping through this bridal magazine." She shook the magazine and I smiled, "Yea, good point. That ring is blinding my eye." She just rolled her eyes but I saw the corners tug up. She kept her hand on my leg while she flipped through the magazine as the sun was already starting to dip.

We had waded through the water and I knew that most likely the next time we were going to be at the beach was our wedding. The simple thought alone made me smile and reach over for her hand. "Want to go play basketball later tonight to end this day?" I questioned, she smiled, "Yea, that sounds like fun. I miss just playing with you." I grinned, "It is the best time." I pulled her hand to my lips to kiss before I closed my eyes.

"Do you want to get dinner here or back in Durham?" Gabi asked lifting those eyes to look at me. She pushed her sunglasses into her curly brown hair to reveal those dark brown eyes that made my insides melt into a puddle. "We can go to that little beach shake," I said with a nudge over my shoulder. A nod of her head as she leaned back, "What about Jamaica?" she asked and tilted her head to look over at me. I shrugged, "What about Costa Rica?" I countered and her head popped up.

"Oh…that could be really fun." I nodded with a smile, "We could do a lot of fun things in Costa Rica and we could get married at one resort and ditch all of our family to do our honeymoon somewhere else," A big grin crossed her face as she crawled over onto my beach chair before climbing into my lap. "That is genius," she whispered and ran my fingers up her back against her bare skin. "We just need to pick a resort and then finalize the guest list to send out all of the details."

She giggled in my lap and my heart soared with that little noise from her throat. "I love how excited you get about our wedding," I whispered into her skin. "Just the simple thought of being married to you makes me excited," she brushed her fingers through my hair and I kissed her softly, "Should we pack this up and head to get something to eat?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "One of my friends messaged me and asked if I was going to keep my last name because I was going to be a doctor and all and I just laughed," Gabi stood up and I watched her every move, "What did you say?" I asked her with a tilt of my head.

"I told her that I couldn't imagine being anything else besides Bolton. It's not like that I haven't done this without you. I've done this with you since my sophomore year of college. We're a team and if I take your last name…that just means we're a tighter team." A smile crossed my lips as I pulled her back down into my body as we were both laughing together as our legs tangled together and our lips did as well.

"You're the love of my life, Gabriella." My hand cupped the back of her neck to bring her closer to me. "I feel the same, Troy Bolton." I smiled and kissed her again with the waves crashing behind us. It didn't get much better than this.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy tapped his fingers up and down on the steering wheel as he navigated through the hills of North Carolina. "Thanks for a good day," I whispered over to him. "I know your busy with the season and everything and you have to get up early tomorrow morning."

Troy smiled and reached over and rubbed my leg, "I wouldn't have traded this day for the world. It was like we were on vacation again." I sent a smile over towards him as I picked up my phone to scroll through it. I sent everything that I had found today to Lauren and she was probably screeching with excitement in Chicago. Troy's thumb did a circle on my knee and I tilted my head back with a smile on my face.

"Tomorrow before you go to work…want to go for a run?" I asked twisting my head to face him. He smiled, "Yea, that sounds great. I want to chase that beautiful ass." I laughed as I watched him for a moment to see those beautiful blue eyes watching the road in front of him. White light beamed in his eyes and I saw the confusion filter onto his face before his arm was reaching out to push me back and I gasped as I turned to see a car coming right at us.

A scream erupted through my throat as Troy tried to swerve to miss the car but I felt the collision as the car flipped in the air. I heard Troy grunt with the impact back down and I felt a sob crawl out of my throat as we were dangling upside down. I twisted my head carefully to see Troy with blood coming out of an unknown source. I felt the panic rise in my chest and the sob roll from my lips, "Troy," I said as I reached over to grab him and his eyes didn't budge.

"Troy," I cried out and I frantically tried to find a way out of the car to get to him. I could hear sirens, "Troy," I screamed out. I couldn't stop the sobbing as I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt as I wiggled around while I tried to slip out of my seat belt. "Ma'am," I twisted my head to see a police officer, "Calm down, take a deep breath," he advised and I sobbed, "My fiancé, is he okay? I can't get to him," I shook with fear and I frantically tried to get to him.

"You need to sit still, ma'am, the firefighters will get you both out."

"My fiancé," I screamed. I couldn't stop the tears as I finally slipped free from my seatbelt and I crawled through the car as I tried to find Troy's pulse. The police officer was telling me to stop moving and I ignored him as I tried to find his pulse. "Troy, baby," I whispered as I touched his face with one hand as I tried to find the source of bleeding with my eyes and find his pulse with my fingers. My own pulse was bounding in my ears and I couldn't see well enough until there were lights flashing and I just looked at him, "Troy, please, open your eyes." I begged him as I finally found a faint pulse. I scanned his entire body until I gasped at his arm. It was burned and bleeding badly. I tried to find where the bleeding was coming from but I couldn't. I just grabbed a towel in my seat as I tried to tie it around his arm but it was still gushing blood.

"Troy," I cried out as he hadn't moved once since I got to him, I rubbed his chest and he moaned out and I felt relief fill my entire body. I pressed my face into his neck, "Stay with me," I whispered into his ear. "Ma'am, we need to get you checked out and get him out of the car." I heard the stern voice behind me and I gripped his hand, "I'm not leaving him," I cried out and a hand touched my shoulder, "Ma'am, he's bleeding quickly. We need to get him medical attention. You are going with him, okay? You need to get checked out as well."

"You'll take us to the same place?" I cried and he nodded his head as he held his hand out. I leaned forward to kiss Troy's face, "Stay with me, baby. Please," the firefighter pulled me out and they put me on a stretcher with a c-collar. "His pulse is light," I heard an officer say, I started to fight against the stretcher, "No, you have to help him," I cried, "I'm not leaving until he's in an ambulance before me." I felt a sob escape my mouth and the pain shattered in.

"They are going to help him." A reassuring voice came above me and I tilted my head back to see a paramedic. She gave me a reassuring smile, "They are working to get him out of the car right now. He has a c-collar on and they are trying to get the door off the car." I reached my hand up and covered my eyes as I tried to stop the tears. "You said you are engaged?" I nodded my head slowly, "Yea, we're getting married in December,"

"We're going to start an IV okay?" I nodded my head slowly; I could only hear the pulling of the car door and I wanted to scream out for him but I was exhausted. "Jamie, why is she still down here? Bring her up. Let's go."

"No," I screamed, Jamie looked up at the person I couldn't see. "Because, Louis, her fiancé is in the car and she isn't going anywhere until he is out. She's stable and very worried. I'll get her IV started right here." I heard somebody leave and I squeezed my eyes closed. "Have the ambo ready to go,"

"Please tell me he's okay? He's my life. I can't do this life without him." The tears rolled again and faster as I felt her insert the IV, tape it down, and then I felt warm liquid in my IV. "He's being pulled out right now. They are going to take good care of him. He's on the stretcher." I felt relief in my soul as then the sleepiness set in. "We're going to keep you safe. Just relax, and breathe," I didn't realize how loud my sobs were or my screams or panic until it grew quiet.

"Okay, Lou, let's get her in the ambo."

* * *

I blinked my eyes open and I felt the cool air around me and the familiar smell of the hospital. The panic began to set in quickly as I began to breathe rapidly and cried out quickly, "Troy, Troy," I sobbed out and I tried to get up but a pair of hands pushed me back down. "Ms. Montez, calm down. I do not want to have to give you more anti-anxiety meds. If you calm down, we can talk about your fiancé." My eyes shifted around wildly before landing on what appeared to be probably a nursing tech.

"You are a CNA," I clarified as I spit out words. The boy nodded, "Yea, I am in nursing school. You were put on a one to one. The nurse is probably waiting with meds." I trembled as I brought my hand up to my face. "Please tell me he's okay," I whispered quietly. "Please," the tears rolled down my cheeks and the man nodded slowly, "You have to remain calm," he stated and I shook my head as I couldn't stop my tears from falling the sob that came trembling up.

"That isn't going to help. You just terrified her." I heard my dad's voice and then his hand on my shoulder. "Gabi, sweetie," I looked over at him and concern swept across his face. "Breathe for me," he inhaled a breath and exhaled one as I followed suit. He reached down and brushed his fingers over my cheeks. "It's okay, baby," I breathed in deeply, "Troy is in surgery." He stated softly, "He was rushed in when he got here. He lost a lot of blood. They told me he was receiving blood transfusions already."

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked with my chin wobbling. "They haven't said. They can't tell us much. He's alive, he's still in surgery, and they told me they would come to update me when he came out. He's over 18 so even his mom can't get that much information." I gasped, "Did you call Sam and Jessie?" I asked and my dad nodded, "Yea, we did. As soon as we got the phone call that you were both here. Where did you go today?"

"Wrightsville. We had a beach day together." I whispered as I tried to stop crying but it wasn't working. My dad nodded his head, "Was he drinking?" he asked quietly and I shook my head and started crying harder. "No, Dad, he wasn't drinking. He wouldn't have ever driven if he drank." I lashed out and I cried as my dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Gabi, baby, I had to ask. The police are going to ask." I took my hands to cover my face.

"You know him better than the police," I argued and my dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Gabi, you have to calm down." I shook my head, "No, I can't. I can't calm down because my fiancé or the love of my life is in surgery and I can't function without him. I almost had to do that earlier this year and I can't do it again. I can't. He's mine," my sobs grew louder and my dad finally sat down and pulled me into his grasps. "Oh baby," he whispered as he rocked me gently. I couldn't stop my tears, "I love him so much dad, I love him, we were just driving home. He wasn't tired. He didn't drink. Somebody hit us."

"Okay, okay, breathe, Gabi," I sobbed in his arms as he held me together and he didn't let me go for some amount of time. "Eli," I heard my mom's voice and my dad's grip loosened but I gripped back onto him. "Brooke, she doesn't seem to want to let go. Just talk."

"He's out of surgery. In the ICU. That's all they could tell me though." I cried out again, "I need to see him, please," I whispered and my dad finally pulled back when a doctor stepped into the room. "Gabi, it's good to see you awake. I know you are very upset about your fiancé and I understand. Can you tell me how you physically feel though?" he asked and I felt my dad move to sit next to me while I tried to find the appropriate words.

"I'm tired and my body hurts but I feel fine. I'm not spinning, I'm not hurting as if I have a broken bone, I'm fine." I said and the doctor nodded, "You did pass all the tests we ran you through. You don't appear to have a concussion," he looked at my eyes and shined a light to them but he nodded satisfied. "No broken bones, your neck x-ray came back clean. You appear to have zero injuries." I nodded slowly, "Can I be discharged so I can go sit with my fiancé?"

The doctor hesitated, "I am not going to be leaving this hospital. I know you probably want to do an overnight observation and if something happens, I'll be in the ICU but I do feel okay and I need to be with him. I need to be with my fiancé, please," I couldn't stop the tears anymore as I looked at the doctor who didn't want to but nodded anyways, "You have to rest though. You have to remain calm and go home to sleep tonight." I shook my head back and forth. That wasn't happening. I wasn't leaving him. "I don't know where we even are," I finally explained and the doctor raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, "We were driving back from Wrightsville to Durham. I don't know where our car accident happened and I frankly do not know where this hospital is. I am a med student so maybe I'll be there one day but don't know where I am." I stated simply and the doctor gave a tiny smile, "Is that why they said you wouldn't leave until he left first? Because you knew his pulse was weak."

My body froze as I didn't say anything but I nodded my head slowly. "Yea, his pulse was weak," I whispered. The doctor squeezed my shoulder. "You're going to go far. You are in Fayetteville." I nodded as my dad glanced at me. "How did you get here so fast?" I whispered, "We got here about thirty minutes ago. They called us on your arrival and I basically sped here. I don't like those phone calls, Gabs." I nodded as my chest tightened with that mere thought. I couldn't imagine his panic that it sent him through but my heart ached even worse for Sam and Jessie who were a country away from their son. "I'm sorry," I said with more emotion bubbling up to the surface.

"Don't apologize. Let's get you changed and discharged so we can make a ruckus upstairs about Troy's status." My mom had grabbed a change of clothes that I had at the house still. I pulled on a pair of Nike shorts with a t-shirt from high school before they gave me back my bloody Birkenstocks. My throat clogged because I wasn't bleeding from anywhere, that only meant it came from one person. "Mom, what happens if something happens to him?" the anxiety and fear crept in and I couldn't breathe.

"Gabi, look at me," I tried to find the contact but I couldn't breathe, I wheezed for air at the thought of never hugging him or talking to him again. The thought that he might just disappear from my life and absolutely never come back to me. The anxiety seized even more and my dad grabbed me tightly and shook my shoulders, "Gabi, look at me," his voice was stern and I finally looked at him and he kept my head still once our eyes made contact.

"Troy is going to be okay and if something does happen? We will deal with it when it happens. He is stable upstairs though. That is good news. One thing at a time, baby. One thing at a time." I felt my shoulders relax and I nodded as my dad hugged me tightly. "Okay," I whispered. My mom hugged me from the other side and once all of our breathing was regulated, we moved to sign the discharge papers and all of the phone numbers in case anything happened.

My dad pushed the third floor to take us to the ICU and my stomach churned in my gut with nerves. "How was Jessie?" I asked with concern. "She was very upset. She's going to try and fly out here with Sam. They are just worried about the restaurant in the peak travel time right now." I squeezed my eyes closed, "We were supposed to go see them next week. Troy was so excited to go home." My dad squeezed my shoulder, "He'll get to go home soon."

The doors opened and my dad pulled me to the nurse's station, "How can I help you?" she asked looking up at my crew of family. "My fiancé is up here," I couldn't stop the well of emotion again and the nurse looked at me, "His name?" she asked, "Troy Bolton," I hiccupped the name out and she scrolled for a moment before looking up at me. "He can only have one visitor. We've talked to his parents but since he is above the age of 18 and doesn't have any person to give his medical information to and you aren't married – we can't tell you much until he wakes up."

The fear erupted in my chest and I closed my eyes tightly, "I can sit with him though? I don't want him to be alone." I blubbered and she nodded, "Yes, of course, just you." I nodded in understanding as I hugged my parents. "Stay calm, please," he whispered into my ear and I nodded my head as the nurse took me back to his room in the corner. "Can I just know if he's okay?" I asked, my voice quiet and she nodded with a tiny smile, "He's okay. He's mostly here for observation for the night. He lost a lot of blood and might need another blood transfusion." She explained, "Hopefully, tomorrow, he can be moved to another floor."

I thanked her as she pushed open the sliding glass door where I spotted my fiancé. My chest tightened and my body shook looking at him lying in the hospital bed with a very plain hospital gown on. His hair was matted and bloody with staples across his temple. His face was pale compared to the tan it was this morning on our way down and there were two different IVs with one arm completely bandaged with gauze.

I gasped as I went over the right side of his body as I peeled his hospital gown back to see the burns along his chest and what probably lead to his arm. The tears dropped from my eyes as I looked at him, "Troy," I whispered as I collapsed into the chair next to him. I reached for his left hand as I rubbed my fingers over his calloused skin. My eyes went to his monitor to see a steady heartbeat along with strong vitals. His blood pressure was on the lower side but it could be due to the blood loss.

The sobs poured out of my throat as I looked at him, the soul breaking sobs, that made my body convulse. "I need you, baby, I need you." I kept his hand between the two of mine while I listened to the steady beats of his heart and that alone brought me comfort. "Oh," I looked up to see a nurse in dark gray scrubs walk into his room. "I didn't know you had come back here. My name is Lynn," she introduced herself, I took one of my hands back to wipe my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"I'm Gabi, Troy's fiancé. I was with him when it happened." My lip quivered as I looked at him willing him to open his eyes. Lynn came over and put a hand on my shoulder, "We're going to take good care of him. He's already doing a lot better than when he got up here." I closed my eyes with faith storming into my body, "He barely had a blood pressure when he arrived – he had a major gash through his arm that was bleeding profusely on arrival." My eyes looked up to meet her as she was telling me things, she probably wasn't supposed to but she was anyways. "His arm?" I gestured to his right side and she nodded, "They found glass throughout the entire thing – it took them a while to debris it but they also had to repair his brachial artery. Somebody tired a towel around his arm in the car – any ideas?" I swallowed down on my own bile.

"I tried to get it to stop, I did, I tried." I couldn't stop the sob from escaping and Lynn came over and sat down next to me. "Gabi, you probably saved his life. He lost a lot of blood and if he would have lost much more we wouldn't be here right now. His arm is badly burned and he has a long recovery in front of him as he also broke it. It's a bit of a mess and we are going to get him all of the help, okay?" I nodded as I wiped away my tears.

"Okay," I hiccupped, "I have to marry him in December."

"You will."

"How did this happen to his arm?" I questioned as I looked up at her, Lynn took a deep breath and looked at me, "Was he driving?" she asked and I nodded my head, "He wasn't drinking," I quickly challenged and she nodded with a smile, "I know. We already got all of his toxicology stuff back. But from the looks of the injury, he threw his arm across you to keep you back." I gasped at her words and Lynn squeezed my shoulder again. "He took the airbag force for you and with the windshield shattering the glass probably just hit him just right and deep enough to cause this type of injury. You were both lucky to have each other in that accident. Your injuries could have been much more severe."

I buried my face into my hands as I sobbed with her words. She did some stuff with Troy before leaving the room. I watched more blood drip into his body and I reached up to let my fingers run over his staples and all of the dried blood on his face. I got up as I went to get a wash cloth and some water as I gently washed his face. He was thankful, breathing on his own, but I assumed he was sedated. I gently washed all of the blood off his face and away from his hair.

Once I was done, I threw it all away as I leaned forward and kissed his temple. "I love you, Troy. I love you so much. I can't do this life without you. Come back to me, okay?" I whispered and I squeezed his hand. "Gabi," I looked up to see my mom and she was holding my iPhone. "Jessie called; she'd like to talk to you." I nodded as I took the phone and I picked up the phone to hear a hysterical Jessie. "Jessie," I said quietly and she cried. "Gabi, is he okay?"

"I think so. He's in the ICU, he isn't awake yet, but he's breathing on his own and they said he is already doing better." A sigh of relief filtered through the phone and I squeezed my eyes shut. "We're trying to get flights out there. We were already taking days off for when you guys came up here but…" I wiped away my tears that were leaking, "Don't rush. I'll keep you updated on everything. He saved me from brutal injuries, Jessie." I finally let out.

"Oh sweetie," I couldn't stop the tears as I covered my eyes with my free hand. "He took the blunt force of the airbag and it burned his entire arm and then glass shattered and it cut him deeply in his arm breaking open one of his arteries. I tried to stop the bleeding, I tried to do it."

"Gabi, breathe," Jessie said, "You did everything you could and he would do anything to protect you." Neither Jessie or I said anything as we were both crying on the phone together. "I'm scared, Jessie."

"Me, too, Gabi."

* * *

_Tuesday, July 6__th__, 2021 _

I rocked back and forth next to his bed as I just watched him sleep, praying that he would wake up and talk to me. Jessie and Sam were on a flight out. The kids stayed behind to help run the restaurant. My parents had gone back to Durham to get everything that I needed and I refused to leave his bedside. I wasn't going to leave his bedside. Not until I saw those blue eyes. I spoke with his doctor this morning and once he was conscious again, they were going to hopefully move him floors as he was doing better with his vitals and blood replenishing.

My phone rang and I reached over for it to see an unknown number. I frowned as I picked it up, "Hello?" I questioned, "Gabi? It's Hanson from the Durham Bulls. We haven't heard from Troy today and he was supposed to be at work an hour ago," Hanson spoke timidly from the other end of the phone as I took a deep breath, "We were in a car accident yesterday. Troy is still unconscious in the ICU." I blubbered because the words were difficult to put together.

"Oh fuck, Gabi, I am so sorry. How is he?" Hanson asked, "Uh, he lost a lot of blood and I don't know. We don't know much until he wakes up and they can talk to him. He broke his arm, he lost a lot of blood, and he has some pretty bad burns on his arm. I'm sorry I never called you."

"No, Jesus, Gabi, don't worry about it. I am glad he's doing okay. Will you let me know how he's doing?" I nodded as I rubbed my eyes, "Yea, I will." I breathed out and I hung up the phone as I knew I forgot to call somebody yesterday. I breathed out as I pressed on his name because this phone call was going to be the hard one. It rang a few times, "Gabi, girl, you know I work right?" Grey's joking voice carried through the phone as the tears instantly filled. "Grey," I rasped.

"Fuck, Gabi what's wrong?" I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, "Troy and I were in a car accident last night coming home from Wrightsville. I don't know what happened as I'm still waiting to talk to the police officer but he got hurt pretty bad. The car flipped, he stopped the airbag from hitting me, and broke his arm, cut through an artery, and has a bunch of burns to prove it."

"Jesus, Christ, Gabi," his voice dropped to a whisper, "Is he okay?"

"He's in the ICU and he hasn't opened his eyes yet. I'm scared."

Grey was quiet from the other end of the line and I swallowed on the lump in my throat. "I'll tell Lauren, okay?" I nodded, "Don't rearrange your lives, okay? I'll keep you both updated. I've finally settled down long enough. I've been up all night. I'm terrified." I let out a cry as I muffled it with my hand, "Fuck, G, I'm sorry I can't be there for you babe. I know you need a hug."

"I need my fiancé to wake up, Grey. I need him to wake up."

"I'll get Lauren out to you, okay?" I didn't say anything because I couldn't say anything. A knock came at the door and I glanced up to see a police man. "I gotta go, Grey." I hung up the phone as I wiped off my tears before standing up to greet him. "Ms. Montez?" I nodded as I crossed my arms tight over my chest. "I am Officer Jacobs; I just need to know your side of the story and when Mr. Bolton wakes up, we'll get his side of the story if he is able to remember any of it." Those words caused my gut to tighten.

"Okay,"

"You were heading west towards, Durham, correct?" I nodded my head, "Yea, we spent the day together at Wrightsville Beach. He doesn't have many off days in the summer, he's a social media coordinator for the Durham Bulls. I am in medical school so when we have a day together, we just…try and make the most of it. We're supposed to get married in December and we were talking about our wedding all day today." Officer Jacobs nodded his head, "We were coming back and we were just having a conversation when all of a sudden, I saw this look on his face. He was panicking and then he reached out and pressed me back into the chair. We were then flipping and landed when I noticed all of the blood and tried to get him help."

"They said you weren't leaving him."

I nodded, "I wasn't leaving him then and I'm not leaving him now." I reaffirmed and Officer Jacob's smiled, "Troy didn't have anything to drink?" I sighed, "He had a single beer at dinner. Nothing at the beach but water and he had a glass of water before we left. He's a big man, officer. He wasn't by any means intoxicated." Officer Jacobs nodded his head, "I did get his toxicology reports back and you are correct. He wasn't even near the legal limit. It was almost zeros across the board." I sighed of relief, "The man who hit you…he was not."

I snapped my eyes up, "A drunk driver hit us?" Officer Jacob's nodded his head, "Yea, he was twice the limit." I breathed out heavily and I looked way battling back the tears. "Was he hurt?" I asked my voice dropping and getting rough. A nod, as he exhaled heavily, "No, ma'am, he was not. He walked away from the scene but he is in jail. If something were to happen with Mr. Bolton, we would charge him with manslaughter."

The panic and anxiety came creeping back in as I turned to my fiancé, "No, he's going to be fine," I gasped and I reached for his hand to touch him again. To come in contact with him. "Ma'am, I'm just saying if something were to go wrong. I hope Mr. Bolton makes a full recovery." I couldn't look at him as I just stared at my fiancé. I took in a deep breath of air as the officer left and I took my position next to Troy. I wasn't sure how long time passed and what time of day it even was. "Gabi," I looked up to see his nurse for today, Quinn. "Hi," I said quietly, she checked him over and took his vitals.

"His counts are looking really good, as soon as he regains consciousness, they are probably going to move him floors."

"Why hasn't he?" I asked with the panic creeping in, "Why isn't he awake? I need him to wake up." Quinn nodded, "He will, Gabi. His CT and MRI both looked excellent. He has normal brain waves. He is just letting his body naturally heal. Give him time."

I nodded as she finished pushing meds and leaving. I just stroked his hand with my own as I just focused on him waking up. "Gabi," I looked up to see my dad with a coffee in his hand. "You haven't slept since yesterday. You need to rest and relax," I shook my head, "No, I have to be here for him." My dad sat down next to me, "If you sleep, I'll sit here. Quinn said I could stay with you." I shook my head and I breathed out heavily. "Not yet, I'll rest when he wakes up. Dad, I can't," I shook my head while I looked at him. "I almost lost him once because I was a fool. I can't lose him again. I know I can't live this life without him."

I grabbed his hand tightly and just held on. I didn't move for a while but my dad ended up getting up at one point and came back with his iPad to watch film presumably. I stroked his big hand and I rested my head on his lap when that big hand started to wiggle in my hand. I gasped as I sat up and I held his hand, "Troy, baby," I whispered and he groaned, "Troy, baby, please open your eyes."

"Fuck," he groaned out, his words raspy and strained. I squeezed my eyes shut with excitement as I pressed the nurses call light when those blue eyes finally fluttered open. I tried to stop my tears but I couldn't, "Thank god, thank god," I breathed out as I brushed his hair as he looked at me, "Gabi," he crocked out before he tried to clear his throat. I offered him a drink of water and he cleared his throat one more time before he looked at me. "Gabi, what's wrong? Why am I in a shit ton of pain?" he groaned as Quinn came into the room. "Troy, my name is Quinn. I'm your nurse. I'm going to give you some pain meds. Can you rate your pain?"

"A fucking eight." He breathed out as I looked right at him. "Troy," his eyes flashed to mine and I saw the worry light up his face. The recognition of how everything went down yesterday night starting to settle into his mind. "B, baby, are you hurt?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head, "No, no, you prevented me from getting hurt but you selfless asshole you almost killed yourself and I would have never forgiven you." My voice cracked and the tears started as he took his left hand to pull me in tight to his body. "I'm right here baby, I'm right here," he whispered into my ear as I sobbed into his shoulder, I pulled back, "I don't want to hurt you anymore," I pulled back and Troy shook his head, "She just pushed something magically through there, I'm okay," he pulled me back in and I gripped his hospital gown.

"What happened? I just remember the car coming right at us and you screaming before this." I breathed as I pulled back to look at him. I stroked his face, "Our car flipped and we were both stuck. I was screaming for you but you were so quiet." I whispered as I brushed my fingers over his face. "I was so scared and there was so much blood." His eyes were gray as they surveyed my face, "Troy, you seem to have all memory intact. Where are you feeling your pain?"

"My arm," he said as he threw his head back, Quinn nodded, "You broke your arm and it's pretty burned up and down. The glass shattered and it hit you just right to get that brachial artery causing all of the bleeding," Troy's face was still pale but I was pretty sure it went even paler, "I saw it coming and I just didn't want her leaning forward like she was. It all just happened so fast." Quinn gave him a sympathetic look. "You saved her from a lot of injuries herself probably. It just caused you a lot more harm."

Troy exhaled as I rubbed his shoulder when my dad came up behind me. "Your mom will be thrilled that you are finally awake."

"Finally?" Troy questioned, "Our accident was about eighteen hours ago." I told him. Troy just nodded slowly and his eyes were already getting heavy. "Get some rest baby, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Troy just nodded his head and I pressed my lips to his forehead. Thankful, that he was going to be okay.

* * *

**FINALLY! I know this is LONGGGGG overdue. Nursing School literally has me swamped and I feel awful that I haven't been able to update like normal. Please bear with me! I really do appreciate it! **

**Somebody called for some drama….and I agreed. This story needed a little something. Makes Gabi realize how much she needs Troy in her life and maybe realize that she made some serious mistakes in the past. No deaths. I promise. **

**Let me know what you guys thought! I've missed reading all of your reviews! **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Next Update: Ha. I'll let ya'll know. Just go check my profile! I'll try to update you from time to time! **


	15. What's Next?

Chapter 15 – What's Next?

_Wednesday, July 7__th__, 2021_

_Troy's POV _

My eyes lingered on Gabi as she had barely left my side since I had woken up. She was curled up in the chair with the blanket around her shoulders, passed out, for the first time since she got her. I knew she was worried and I saw her face when I woke up. The sheer panic. It was the same panic I had when I saw the car coming right at us. The panic of something happening to her. I shattered my arm because of it but at the same time…I would do it again.

A knock came at the door and I turned my head to see a nurse walking in. She smiled, "How are you feeling, Mr. Bolton?" I nodded, "I'm okay." My eyes turned back to her and she smiled, "She hasn't left your side. How long have you been engaged for?" she asked and I smiled, "A little over a month. We're planning on getting married in December." The nurse rose her eyebrows as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my good arm.

"How long have you been together?" she questioned, "A little over three years." The nurse looked over at her and she shook her head, "She saved your life." She said, my eyebrows rose and I looked at her. "Your brachial artery was hemorrhaging and she tied a towel around your arm and slowed the bleeding long enough to get you here and into surgery." I swallowed on the lump in my throat. "According to reports, she wasn't leaving you either."

My eyes watched her for a moment as my heart knew she was my girl. Pushing through all of our shit, it was worth it. I nodded my head, "She's my girl and I would have done the very same thing. I wouldn't have left her." The nurse gave me an encouraging smile, "How's the pain today?" I nodded, "Better now that we have it under control." She nodded her head and did her quick assessment, "I'm assuming if you clear all the doctors today, you can go home."

I nodded my head slowly, "Your hemoglobin is a lot better." She told me with a nod of her head. "Good," I rubbed my lips together and I looked at my arm. I needed to call Hanson and work out my work schedule. I had a shit-ton of physical therapy ahead of me with this arm and from the talks of it – probably another surgery or two. I rubbed my lips together as there was a soft knock at the door. I glanced up to see my mom who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Troy," she whispered as she rushed in and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and I squeezed her close, "I'm okay," I felt her tears and I knew how terrifying it had to have been for her. Getting a phone call that her son was in a hospital after a serious car accident across the country? If that would have been Gabi while I was on the road? I would have been sick. I squeezed her tightly and kissed her temple.

My dad came over and squeezed my shoulder gently, "How are you feeling?" he asked, I nodded, "I'm okay. Just tired and in a bit of pain." My eyes wandered to Gabi as my mom watched her, "Poor thing," I nodded as I took in a deep breath of air. "She was terrified." My mom said, "She was sobbing on the phone to me because she couldn't lose you. I felt the very same." The lump in my throat grew bigger as I watched my girl. I knew she was special and I was glad that I had her.

* * *

I walked into the apartment, my arm strapped to my chest, Gabi and my parents walked in behind me as since my parents showed up – it had been non-stop with doctors, physical therapy, occupational therapy, and getting discharged. My parents were dropping us off and then off to the hotel. Gabi had a bag full of my medications and antibiotics to take over the next several days. The exhaustion hit as I was just walking to our bedroom.

Gabi had been quiet all day and I knew she was mostly exhausted. My mom sat down some of my bags and she looked around, "Do you want dinner?" she asked, I shook my head, "I'm not hungry. Just tired. B?" she shook her head, "No, thank you,"

"We'll bring breakfast tomorrow," my mom said and Gabi gave her a smile, "I think we're both just going to crash anyways. I'll take some more pain killers and I have my girl here to keep me in check." Gabi smiled and I walked my parents out, giving them each one more hug and thanking them for coming. They were probably nearly as tired from traveling all day yesterday. I breathed out once the door clicked shut and I followed Gabi back to our bedroom.

She sat down on the bed and I sat on the spot next to her. She leaned into me and kissed the top of her head, "You okay?" she nodded her head and wiped away at the tears that were trying to escape down her face. "I should be asking you that." She whispered, a shake of the head, "No, baby, I'm asking you that." She swallowed hard and looked at me, "I was so scared." She whispered and her chin wobbled and those brown eyes hit me hard. "I thought I was going to lose you and I just got you back." She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes closed, "I just got you back and I couldn't do it, again. I couldn't lose you again."

My heart broke watching her tremble and cry. Those big tears leaking down her cheeks and I reached for her and pulled her closer.

I tucked her into my left side and pulled her head into my body, "Gabi, I'm right here." She cried out and grasped onto me while sobs overtook her body. "I was so scared," I stroked her hair and I kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here," I whispered into her ear, she cried for a few more moments before pulling away and wiping at her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm not going anywhere, I just…I reacted." I told her and she wiped her eyes again while taking in a deep breath.

It was quiet for a few moments as she tried to gain composure. I stroked her hair as I hated how scared she was. It was scary but putting her through that? My gut twisted as I knew I would much rather it be me than her in this position but I hate seeing her like this. "Baby, why didn't you tell me you saved me?" I finally asked what was on my mind because I can't believe she didn't say anything. She paused and didn't move until she looked over at me, those brown eyes flickering with anguish. "How did you find out?" she breathed out and her eyes flickered to mine, "The nurse mentioned something. I didn't know. You tied it around my arm, you stopped the bleeding." I tried to stop the new round of tears but I stood up and I tipped her chin backward. My left arm getting in more work than it had in years.

"B, Baby," she looked right at me, those big brown eyes wide with fear, "I tried to stop it, I tried to help you, I couldn't get my seatbelt undone and I saw all the blood and I tried to get to you. I tried to do it faster," blubber of words came out of her mouth and I waited for her to stop, the panic, "Gabi, thank you, you saved my life and I don't know how I could thank you for that." She squeezed her eyes closed and I pulled her into my chest. My hand gripping the back of her hair as I kissed her on the head. "I love you, B. I am so thankful for you." I didn't let her go until her tears started to subside. I released her as I watched her for a few beats.

She hiccupped and I hugged her again, "C'mon, let's crawl into bed and watch some TV." Her head bobbed up and down and she turned to crawl into bed. I pulled off her shoes with my left hand and I then kicked off my own shoes before crawling into bed with her. She curled into my side and I kissed the top of her head while she turned on a TV show that we both didn't care to watch. "Are you in any pain? Do you want more pain meds?"

"I'm okay, I'll probably need one in an hour." She took her phone and set a timer, I exhaled as I just kept her close to me and reassured her that I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

_Thursday, July 8__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

My whole damn body was exhausted and sore from the previous days but I got up this morning, took a shower, and I talked to Jessie about what breakfast would be good for the both of us. Troy had a hard time getting comfortable last night and his pain crept back in after some amount of time. We were both up for a while but I didn't care. He was home with me. I rubbed my eyes that were heavy with sleep as Sam and Jessie were going to make us breakfast.

I knew Troy would love his dad's cooking and I needed to talk to Jessie about not going to Oregon but I do want to go to Oregon soon. Troy deserved time with his family in his home. We were supposed to do Christmas with them this year but since we were planning on getting married right around Christmas time…it wasn't going to work out. I did talk to my parents and I was thinking we would spend the entire week of Thanksgiving with them.

Troy was already freaking out about missing so much work but the doctor said he could go back next week. He just needed to rest. Troy talked to Hanson yesterday afternoon and they agreed that Troy would join them after the All-Star game and they would figure out what he was going to be able to do with a broken arm and hand. A soft knock came at the door and I smiled pulling it open as Jessie and Sam were both eager on the other side.

"Good morning," I said hugging each of them, "Good morning. How was last night?" Jessie asked while setting bags of food on the counter. "Okay, he was in a bit of pain last night. He's finally getting some sleep." Jessie went to our bedroom door and peeked in on her son. She watched him for a few beats and relaxed. I wrapped my sweatshirt around my hands as I smiled at Sam who was unloading all of the groceries. Jessie came and sat at the barstool next to me, "Jessie, I know you and the kids were really looking forward to Troy coming home next week but with," I gestured to the world around us, "interfering and then our wedding happening in December…I was thinking we could come for the entire week of Thanksgiving."

Jessie grinned, "I get to see him now and that will be my fix for a bit." She said with a wink, "We'd be more than happy to have you both for Thanksgiving. You'll be so close to your wedding!" she cheered and I smiled as I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach. "I'm very excited. When are you guys planning on going back?" I asked with curiosity, Lauren was actually coming into town this afternoon as she wasn't able to get a flight out to here until today. She was in constant contact and I reassured her several times that we were okay.

Grey was constantly in contact, too. Freaking out that he couldn't be here for us. Troy reassured him yesterday that he would rather him be there kicking ass anyway. "I think we're going to head back on Sunday. We can only leave the restaurant for so long plus Jake and Audrey might kill each other." I smiled, "Would you want to go look at wedding dresses with my mom, Lauren, and I?" I asked her, Jessie spun around and her eyes wide with happiness filling them, followed by tears, "You want me to come?" I nodded my head while I bit down on my lip. "I was going to see if you and Audrey wanted to go while I was there in Oregon but since we aren't coming till Thanksgiving now."

Jessie reached over and hugged me tightly, "Yes, yes, I want to come." I laughed as I hugged her tightly back. Jessie wiped away her tears and smiled, "I'm so excited. Have you picked a resort, yet?" I shook my head, "No but we did pick a destination. I think we're going to choose Costa Rica." Jessie swooned, "That sounds so romantic." I grinned, "We actually decided that the day that we got into the car accident. We spent the day at the beach talking about our wedding."

Jessie squeezed my arm and I smiled as I couldn't stop smelling Sam's food. "Sam, it smells delicious," he grinned as he looked over at me. "I hope you enjoy it. Your dad said that you didn't eat very much in the past couple of days." I shook my head, "No, I was too worried." Jessie smiled at me and I slid off the stool, "I'm going to check on Troy," she nodded as I slipped into the room and I went over to play with his bangs.

He stirred underneath my touch and I saw those blue eyes pop open, "Hey," I whispered to him. "Your parents are here cooking breakfast." He nodded his head and he reached up to rub his eyes but winced in pain. Guilt raced through my blood because if I wouldn't have been leaning forward, he wouldn't have done this. "I'm so sorry," I whispered and his eyes flashed to mine. Forgetting the pain, "What are you sorry for?" he asked as he sat up. "I did this to you if I would have just been sitting back or…" I put my hand over my mouth to try and stop the tears as I watched him struggle in pain. "It's my fault,"

"Gabi," his voice was soft and he stood up and he brushed his fingers over my face, "No, it's not your fault. I think if you were sitting back, I would have thrown my hand over you. It was a quick reaction. Deep in my bones I know I am supposed to take care of you, protect you, and be there for you. I don't think it would have changed anything." I exhaled a shaky breath as his finger traced a pattern across my jaw. "I love you, please do not blame yourself."

I buried my face into his left side of his chest – away from the burns of the airbag. I wiped away my tears and took in a deep breath, "I invited your mom to go wedding dress shopping with me." I told him; a grin crossed his face. "I bet she loved that." I nodded with a smile, "Yea, she really did. I know she is excited. I told her that we would come for the whole week of Thanksgiving." That grin went a little wider, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, you need to see your siblings. Plus, it'll be nice to get away for a little bit before the wedding." Troy couldn't stop his grin as he kissed me softly, his good hand wrapping into my hair to keep my head locked close to his. He kissed me softly, then with more urgency, before he pulled away. His forehead tilting to meet mine, "I love you, baby, but I smell my dad's pancakes and I gotta go eat them with some pain pills."

I couldn't stop my laugh as I hugged him, "Yea, it really does smell good."

* * *

_Saturday, July 10__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV_

I took a sip of my champagne as my mom and Jessie were digging through all the white dresses. I had no idea what style I wanted, what I would look best in, or what I should take on a destination wedding. Lauren looped her arm through mine and I smiled, my head leaning into hers. "You know, you could be trying on dresses, too." I teased her and she smiled while her eyes stuck on a dress. "Grey doesn't want to get married until after his internship. I think maybe a year or so? Next summer."

"Why are you and Troy getting married so quick?" Lauren asked, I smiled, "Because I want to be his wife. Because I don't want to wait. Because…I don't want to lose him." I battled back my tears and I breathed in deeply. "I lost him one time, he came back to me, I almost just lost him again and I just…" I breathed out and Lauren hugged me tight, "Grey said you were very distraught on the phone." I nodded, "It was scary. I was scared."

Lauren picked up a dress and we both looked at it together. "You're going to make a beautiful bride," Jessie said coming up behind me. I smiled over at her, "I'm excited to find the perfect dress." The store consult came forward and smiled, "Gabi, I have several options in the back. Do you want to start trying them on and get a feel?" I nodded my head as Lauren and I went forward together. She came back with me into the dressing room.

"How is Grey? I miss you guys living a few floors above us." A smile pulled onto her face, "We're loving Chicago. I am excited to start the school year to make some new friends but I've met some wives and we hosted some dinners. It's been good. Chicago is fun. Any chance you want to honeymoon in Chicago?" I laughed I stripped and we pulled on the first white gown. "I think our honeymoon is going to be in Costa Rica." We both laughed together as she tugged on the back of the dress and buttoned it up. I smiled looking at it and I felt the butterflies' storm through my belly.

My hands were shaking just from the image of standing in this white dress knowing that I'll be wearing something similar to marry the love of my life. "Gabi, we want to see!" my mom's voice broke through and Lauren buttoned up on my back and I pushed open into the room where Jessie and my mom were waiting.

My mom and Jessie were both instantly in tears and I understood. It was a shock to myself. "Gabi, you're beautiful." I smiled as I glanced down at the dress and then back to my mom. The dress had a high neckline and it was tight all the way down. I knew it wasn't the one as it didn't feel the beach. "It isn't the one," I spoke, I twisted to the sales consult as she was beaming at me. "Do you have any ideas?" I nodded, "I know I want it to be flowy, beachy, and I think my fiancé would love an open back. He loves anytime I have an open back dress and it would make his eyes light up."

The woman grinned and went to browse to see what she could find. We had two different stores we were going into and Lauren laughed, "You're right. Anytime you wear that pink dress with a fully open back, Troy Bolton can't stop looking or touching you." I smirked, "Oh, I know. I bought another one in a different color. It's my go too when he's in a bad mood." Jessie and my mom laughed next to me. "Plus, a beach and open back will be beautiful." My mom said leaning forward with a smile.

It always worried me that my mom wouldn't support the idea of a destination wedding. She was all about tradition and doing everything how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to get married in a church in a big white gown with the entire town of Durham in attendance. I was 99% sure that my mom had the whole damn thing planned us already with the local wedding planner. Yet, the moment I told her what Troy and I wanted to do, she wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. "I can't wait," she whispered into my ear and I started crying that day. I confessed all of my fears and she laughed and told me that she just wanted to see me happy.

Getting married to Troy anywhere was going to make me happy but on a beach with all my favorite people…that was going to make me the happiest. My mom also agreed that it was best as we had family coming from all over the country – especially Troy's family. Troy had family up and down the west coast and it was just going to be easier. My mom was so supportive and she was helping and I knew she would help out so much when I went back to school.

I changed into a few different gowns – all of them beautiful but not what I was looking for. I was waiting for that moment that told me that Troy Bolton was going to fall over dead when he saw me for the very first time. Some of the dresses just weren't me, some other dresses didn't look good on me, and some weren't my dream. We left the first shop and headed to grab some lunch after drinking champagne.

"Gabi, did you have any that you loved in the first round?" my mom asked as she took a bite of her salad, I pushed my food around and shrugged, "No. Not really. Unless I just have to pick one and when everybody says you'll know just isn't true." A smile pulled at Jessie's lips, "No, you'll know. If you didn't love or have any sort of love for any of those dresses then you keep looking. You'll find one, Gabi." I smiled at Jessie as my mom reached over and squeezed my knee. "You will, sweetie. We'll make it our mission. If we have to drive somewhere, we will."

I gave a supportive smile and I glanced around at the most important people at the table with content. We all finished our salads and drinks before we moved onto the next store. We walked into the room and the lady greeted us with a smile, "Gabi?" she questioned, I nodded, "My name is Amber. I'll be helping you, today." I smiled as I greeted her with a handshake. "This is my maid of honor, Lauren, my mom Brooklyn, and my fiancé's mom, Jessie."

Amber greeted each of them, "Would you like some chilled champagne?" she asked, we all nodded as it was included in our day and I set down my purse while I glanced around at all of the white dresses hanging up in the boutique. I rolled my lips together and Amber came back with a plate full of champagne. "Do you have a vision?" she asked, I nodded my head, "Yes, we're getting married on a beach in Costa Rica. I want something practical but I also think a V-neck with no-back is something I'm really interested in."

Amber grinned, "Do you want it to be heavy or light? I'm assuming light because you'll be in a warmer climate." I nodded, "Yes, I don't want anything big and poufy and…. big." I finished with a laugh and Amber nodded before starting to walk backward. "I think I have the perfect dress in mind." She took off to a corner and I looked over at my mom who grinned at me with the biggest smile, "She looks like she had a dress, Gabi."

I laughed, "The last lady said that, too."

Lauren poked around, "What colors are you thinking?" she questioned, I shrugged, "Look, I'm just trying to put one foot in front of the other. I want Troy Bolton in blue though. What a shame if I didn't put him in blue with those damn eyes." Jessie couldn't contain her laugh, "He does look best in blue."

"I'm thinking have him in a navy-blue suit with his brown shoes and a light blue dress for you girls?" I spoke as I thought of my image in my head. "Oh my, that would be very pretty." I smiled with the affirmation from Jessie as the lady came back, "If you hate this…I won't get upset but I want to put you in it. Okay?" I nodded my head with a smile on my face. She took me behind the curtain and I stripped down. "Lose the bra," she said, I laughed and nodded as I took the bra back off and she helped me step into the dress.

"I think you were made for this dress," she said quietly as she adjusted a few things, I glanced down and the V-neck was plunging but tasteful. The bodice was sexy but elegant as it was see-through until right above my belly button before it turned white underneath. The flowers designed in the top were gorgeous making it not nearly as risqué. I couldn't see how it fit as the mirror was outside the door but tears were already in my eyes because it was moveable and so easy. It hugged my ass and flared out but the train wasn't huge but it wasn't short either.

Amber had me turned around and she adjusted my straps, "You look beautiful. So beautiful." She said with a glowing smile, "The top will need to be adjusted," I laughed, "Yea, I know, I have zero boobs." She laughed, "No honey, we just make them extra big. You have great boobs." We both laughed together as she nodded, "I bet they are going to love this just as much as me but I really, really want you to love it." I laughed and agreed as she pulled the curtain and I stepped out.

The conversation among the three stopped as each of them set down their flutes, jaws dropped, and I felt the nerves kick in my stomach. I didn't expect this to be that easy, I figured it would take longer, or that they must hate this. I nervously shifted as my mom and Jessie both had tears in their eyes, "Y'all are killing me," I said with a nervous laugh. They all laughed themselves and my mom stood up looking at me.

"Gabi, you're stunning." I felt my cheeks rush with heat as I turned towards the mirror and my own tears filled my eyes. They were right, that feeling of this is the one, the dress that I was going to marry the love of my life in. It was beautifully detailed with the sparkly bodice that was just enough risk. My boobs would be perfect for this dress. I turned to get a glimpse of the back and I knew Troy Bolton would love it. I think it mostly had everything to do that he was touching my flesh – his fingers brushing against my skin.

"Wow," I whispered. "Honey, I think we'll need a doctor on stand-by because my son may die." I couldn't stop my laugh as I wiped my tears looking at the dress. The white bounced off my skin, the designed edges that sparkled in the light that bordered the straps and down the v of my back. "You love it?" Amber bit down on her lower lip with a growing grin on her face as she watched. "Yea, I really, really love it," I whispered while my hands slid down the front of my body.

"You look beautiful," my mom said as she let the tears drip down her cheeks. I laughed and I hugged her tightly as she shook her head, "This dress was made for what you needed and for you." I rubbed my lips together as I looked at Jessie, "Will he love it?" I questioned, Jessie's eyes rose and a grin came across her lips, "Yes, honey, you could wear a paper sack and he would love it. He just wants you." I felt my stomach flutter with happiness as I turned to look at it again.

I really, really loved it.

* * *

Troy's POV

My head rested on the back of the couch while I tried to help Hanson from here with some paperwork while sitting on the couch. My dad had his feet propped up on the table in front as Eli sat on the armchair watching the baseball game unfold in front of us. "How is the arm?" my dad asked, "You need anything?" I shook my head, "No, I don't. Thank you though," I said as my eyes looked down at my arm and sighed because I wasn't thrilled with all of this.

I didn't want to miss any more work than necessary. "You have your worry lines on your forehead." I looked over at Eli and shrugged, "Just thinking about not missing too much work. I don't want to miss it but I also know I have bills to pay." I ran my fingers through my hair and breathed out heavily. "Don't worry too much about it. It'll all work out." My dad said with a stern look to not push everything. "You almost bleed to death. You need to take it easy."

I just nodded, "Are you eager to know what dress she picks out?" My dad asked, I laughed, "I mean…she could show up in the ugliest dress I've ever seen and I would be eager to just see her. Marry her. It doesn't matter what she wears." I said with a shrug, my dad and her dad shared a look with each other. "Yea, buddy, you care about the dress." Eli said, "Brooklyn looked beautiful on our wedding day. I can only imagine how beautiful Gabi will be."

A smile tipped onto my face, "Again, she's beautiful in everything. I don't think it really matters." I shrugged my shoulders while I watched the game for a minute before I worked with one hand on the computer. "Your mom looked fantastic, too. She chose a dress that she knew I loved and a man…I couldn't wait to get…" I held up my hand and shook my head, "No, no, no," I said with a laugh. "No more, he won't let me talk like that about Gabi, I don't want to hear that about you and mom."

My dad laughed and a look came in my direction from Eli, "You better not talk like that about my daughter. I think that was our agreement when I gave the okay to date her." I swung my eyes over to Eli and I gave him a look, "The okay? I basically had to pull teeth to get that out of you. You were so pissed at me." Eli laughed, "Of course I was. It was basically in your contract that you couldn't date her. She was off-limits." I held up my hand, "I refrained. Could you imagine if she ended up with somebody like Dallas?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Eli's face went hard and he shook his head. "I think that was one of the reasons I didn't fight it."

My eyes focused on him and he nodded his head as he focused his attention on me. "That had happened and I knew you. I knew you wouldn't do that to her. It was one of the reasons I felt like she was safe and I wasn't happy but…you weren't Dallas." I swallowed hard and I nodded, "I've grown to love you with my daughter though. She loves you and you love her right back." I couldn't stop my grin and I nodded, "Yea, I love her. I love her a damn lot."

Eli gave me a tiny smile and we all paid attention to the game. It wasn't long before the door opened and all four ladies spilled through. I found her in the middle of the pack with her hair curly and running just above her breast. The bags underneath her eyes were bigger than normal but I blamed our week. Those brown eyes though…they were full of life. Her chocolate eyes gravitated to me and a slow smile spilled onto her face. Damn, she was fucking beautiful.

"Hey," Eli and my dad popped up to go greet their wives. I couldn't stop a smile on my lips as I stood up and she came to me. Her hands went to my chest and she smiled brightly, "Hi baby, how are you feeling?" her eyes flickered down to the cast and I tilted her chin back up. "I'm feeling okay. Only a pain pill so far today." A smile stretched over her lips and I dropped a kiss onto them, "I found a dress." She whispered and I laughed pulling back. "Seriously? On the first day?" she nodded, "It took about fifteen dresses BUT I found it." I tucked a piece of hair over her ear as I kissed her softly.

"Good, but for the record, any dress you would have rocked." She smiled and kissed me right back, "Hey, your boyfriend misses you." Lauren pushed my good shoulder and I laughed as I pulled away from Gabi. "I don't know-how. He doesn't stop texting me. Ever." Lauren grinned, "He loves you; he's lost without your touch." I tossed my head back in laughter and I smiled, "I miss him, too." Lauren smiled as we all gathered back in the living room.

All the seats were taken quickly and our apartment felt cramped underneath of us. My eyes swung over to Gabi as she went to put something away in her room before coming back out. She winked at me before going to sit next to Lauren. "Jess, did Gabi look beautiful?" my mom squealed practically, "She was beautiful. Oh…I am so glad we don't have to keep the secret for that long." I chuckled as my dad shot me a look. "Better be careful, buddy." I laughed and thanked him as I looked down at Gabs, "You wanna share that spot?" her eyes blinked rapidly, "What did you get hurt or something?" I frowned and shook my head.

The corner of her mouth turned up before she stood up and let me settle into the spot before she sat down moving around my arm. Her fingers touched the cast that it was in and I watched every movement. Those brown eyes flickered up to me and she swallowed, "Does it hurt?" her voice was quiet over the TV in the background. "Not right now, you touching it doesn't make it hurt either." She nodded her head and her fingers went further up.

I tried to imagine her fingers over my skin but the thought sounded awful. The skin was going to take a while to heal from the airbag. I wasn't sure I wanted any fingers on that skin. Her nose pressed into my neck and she just stayed close. My good hand went over to rub her thigh and I pressed my lips into her hair. I was just happy that I was here with her in our apartment and not in a hospital. Right here was perfect.

* * *

_Saturday, July 24__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

I clocked out of the hospital after a long shift – I had picked up several night shifts over the past two weeks to help balance out the income we were missing with Troy missing work. He was back to work this week but was struggling. He came home in more pain than he left and I tried to tell him to slow down but he wouldn't listen. I hadn't seen Troy since yesterday morning as he worked last night, I worked tonight, and then he was off to work later this afternoon. He then had another game tomorrow before leaving town. I really wouldn't see him until he got home next week because I worked another night shift tonight.

I was really nervous for him to leave town but he kept reassuring me that he was going to be fine. I threw my bag over my shoulder and I moved out of the hospital. I climbed into my car and my phone pinged with a notification. I picked it up as Troy had sent me a screenshot with the email, he got that his lease was coming up next month. He threw some question marks at the end and I just ignored it while tossing my phone into the passenger seat.

I liked our apartment, but it was small. I moved in with him because he lived there. He moved there because that's where Grey chose and it was very…manly. A ton of students lived there and it was loud most of the time. It was worth looking into something else – especially with us getting married in December. I rolled my lips together as I was too tired to clearly think about it though. Plus, we'd have to move in the middle of the season and with a man who had a broken arm.

My eyes were heavy as I drove the short distance home, pulled into the parking lot, and moved to get out. My whole body was exhausted as I had worked 9 of the last fourteen nights. I scrubbed my eyes while I moved to our apartment, one foot in front of the other. I climbed a set of stairs, and then pushed my key into the locker before twisting it open. I dropped my bag to the ground, "Morning, baby," I looked up to see Troy in a pair of shorts with no t-shirt.

I gave him a smile as he held up a bowl of cereal, "I can't cook you a good breakfast but…I can do this." I smiled which also caused tears to fill my eyes, "Thank you," his face fell at my tears, "Baby, what's wrong?" he put down the bowl of cereal and I just went over and wrapped my arms around his body. My face pressing into his chest, "I miss you and I'm really tired and you're leaving town and I'm really worried about you."

Troy didn't say anything as he just pulled me close with one hand, his lips pressing into my hair, "You've been working your ass off, I love you, baby," he whispered into my hair. "I'm okay, I promise, Hanson barely lets me lift my computer with my left hand let alone do anything damaging. I promise." I didn't move and he kissed my head again, "Do you want breakfast in bed or to go to bed?" I laughed and just pulled back. "Can you lay in bed with me for a while? I'm not that hungry."

He just nodded, "I don't have to be at the field for four hours. I can lay in bed with you for a while." I smiled as I took his hand and disappeared into the bedroom. I stripped from my scrubs, threw on Troy's t-shirt, and then crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped me up into his arms and I exhaled, "Did you get my text?" I nodded as my eyes grew heavy, "Yes, I did. You wanna move?" I questioned and he shrugged, "I don't know. This place is small. We're getting married. We can afford something bigger if we want."

I yawned deeply, "Maybe. We'd have to be out in the next six weeks. You have a broken arm; we don't have another place lined up. I don't know." I leaned back to look at him and he smiled, "I can see if we can pay for an extra month."

"You know they won't do that," I whispered and Troy rubbed his fingers down my arm. "We can at least look and see. This apartment is small and there is a lot of noise going on around here. If you want to study in the quiet…we should definitely look into another apartment complex. Or maybe a house. Or a townhome?"

I blinked with haze in my eyes, my head tipping backward, "Baby, I'm so tired. I'll do some research but I can't promise anything." My eyes fell closed and Troy pressed his lips to my forehead. "How about I facetime you on your day off and good sleep?" I nodded my head into his chest. "Yes, please," he chuckled and brushed his fingers through my hair. "Go to sleep, B. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Troy's POV

I couldn't bear to pull myself out from underneath her but I had to go to work. I missed over a week with my arm and I refused to miss more. It did cause me more pain than I would admit but I couldn't put all of the pressure on Gabi to bring in all the money. Her job didn't pay enough and she was working herself into the ground. I kissed her head one more time and then I pulled away sliding away from her. She rolled onto her belly as I smiled before moving into the bathroom.

I wrapped my cast with my left hand and then I stepped into the shower. I rubbed my lips together thinking of how exhausted she was and I felt bad. I would do the same thing for her but it still hurt. Taking a one-handed shower wasn't easy – but I was getting a lot better at it. It took me a short amount of time before I was stepping out and struggling into my khakis and a collared shirt. The Durham Bull's logo in the corner.

My cast going all the way to my elbow as I looked at it – knowing that I don't regret what I did but hated that this was happening. I stepped out of the bathroom and Gabi rolled onto her side. I went over and pressed my lips to her forehead, her brown eyes fluttered open. "I'm heading to work. Maybe I can do a late-night dinner tonight with you at the hospital?" I asked brushing my left hand through her hair.

She gave me a tiny smile and a nod, "I'd like that." I kissed her forehead and then dropped one on her lips. "I love you, baby, get some more rest. I'll text you later." She nodded before pulling the blankets back up and over her shoulder. I smiled before grabbing my backpack and pulling it over my shoulders. A text from Hanson came to my phone that he was here to pick me up. I was still without a car and since Gabi was working so much – it was just easier for him to transport me everywhere.

Hanson and I were growing closer and closer. He was married to his long-time high school sweetheart – Emma. They came over last week and had dinner with us together. They were becoming another set of close friends and I was glad. I hopped down the stairs and into the parking lot. I spotted Hanson's car as I was searching for a new car – just hadn't found anything I liked yet. I plopped down into Hanson's passenger seat and he nodded, "What's up? Feeling okay today?"

"Yea, I'm feeling fine. Just a little sore but to be expected." I buckled my seat belt as Hanson pulled out of the complex. "Did you get to see Gabi? You mentioned that she was working last night." I grunted, "She was literally working all the time. I think the past two weeks she's worked 9 days. She goes back to work tonight." Hanson shot me a look, "I bet she's exhausted with those 12s. Was she passed out?" I nodded, "I think I talked to her for like fifteen minutes before she passed out. I'm trying to convivence her to move."

"Move? Where?" Hanson asked, "Away from the college students. A townhome, a different apartment complex, I don't know. Just something else. I moved there because it was where Grey lived and because it was close to school. Gabi will start to be working in the hospitals more and it just doesn't make sense anymore. We'll see." Hanson shot me a look, "Is she not wanting too?" I laughed and shook my head, "I don't know. She was half asleep during the entire conversation. We leave town tomorrow and our lease is up in six weeks."

"Better make a quick decision." He advised, "You need to sit this road trip out?" he asked sending me a look and I shook my head, "No, absolutely not. I'm finally getting into the work groove again. I may have broken my arm but I am not stopping my work." Hanson rolled his eyes, "You didn't just break your arm – you shattered it. You also almost bled to death. You have a right to take it easy. I'm not going to fire you for taking much needed time off."

"We only have like six weeks left anyways. I'll survive." Hanson didn't say anything further as I knew I had to trap Gabi into a conversation and quickly. Tomorrow, during our trip, I could look at places. We could find a couple and go from there. I just think it would be best for us to get out of there and since we were getting married in December…something a little bit more family-friendly would be nice.

I exhaled as we walked into the stadium together. I was in charge of press now with only one hand to type with – I pulled my badge around my neck and tucked my backpack into the press booth before I began to make my rounds around the stadium. A few nods came to my direction, a handful of smiles, and a few people asking how I was feeling today. "Troy, Fox is here and wanting to interview…" I turned towards Marcus and I nodded, "I'm coming!"

* * *

_Monday, July 26__th__, 2021 _

_Gabi's POV _

I pressed on the link that Troy had sent me with a townhome that he loved – it would give us more privacy and quietness in general. I could put up room darkening curtains and not worry about getting in trouble with my landlord. I definitely wanted too – I just wasn't sure if I was going to be able to pull it off before I started classes and Troy with a broken hand. I flipped through the pictures and I really did enjoy the place.

I called him and I pressed the phone to my ear, "Did you like it?" his voice was hesitant over the phone and I smiled, "Yea, I did. I love the floor plan and that we wouldn't be in an apartment anymore." Troy exhaled heavily, "You do love it?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yes, I love it."

"Good. I called about it."

My mouth dropped but zero noise came out because I was shocked, "What?" I finally muttered and he sighed, "I mostly just called to see if it was available for rent and in the process they started asking me all the questions on the rent application and I told them that I had to talk to you first but it is available and they said if we want it – we just have to come to look at it tonight." I parted my lips and I didn't say anything for a beat. "And if I like it?"

"We move on it. It'll be ours."

"You won't even see it." I protested and Troy laughed, "Baby, I don't care. I just want to have a little bit more space with you. It's a good location, it's close to the stadium and also close to school for you. The hospitals are all nearby and it's a bit too expensive for students to be living there." I breathed out and nodded, "So I have to go look at it tonight?"

"Is that a problem?"

I bit down on my lip, "No. I'll see if my mom can go with me."

"Good, please, I know I just sprung this on you this weekend but I think it would be best for all of us." I smiled as he only had anybody's best interest here, "Okay," Troy exhaled with relief, "I love you, Gabs," I smiled as my heart ached for him. I missed him and our time together. It had just been so damn busy. "I love you, too."

* * *

My mom and I walked through the townhome and it is very beautiful. It was open, airy, and very clean. The kitchen was big and pretty with white cabinets and an island sat in the middle. The living room leads into the kitchen and then into a dining area. There was three different bedrooms, two and a half bath, and plenty of room in the backyard. It made me ache for a family and the familiar ping that we could have already had a family hit hard.

I swallowed on the lump as the landlord walked us through the entire place and explained all of the amenities and how the place worked. We could have animals but it would come at a steep fee and we were also probably way too busy for a dog – no matter how much I wanted one. I rubbed my lips together and I breathed in deeply. "What are you thinking, Gabi?" I glanced over at my mom and I smiled, "I really love it. I think this might be a good idea I just…I don't know if we can pull it off. Troy's gone until August. I am getting ready to start school." I felt the stress building up in my shoulders and my mom pressed down on them gently.

"Gabi, baby, if this is something you want to do…you know you have plenty of help here to get you moved. It might take a while to settle but we can make it happen. Trevor, your dad, myself, plus I know you have friends." I swallowed as I looked around and I nodded, "I think we should do it. Only if you are okay with helping. I'll need it." My mom grinned, "There is nothing more than I would like than to help you start off away from an apartment."

I laughed as I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back, "So is that a yes?" the landlord asked, I smiled, "Yea, it's a yes. Can we wait until August 1st to finalize everything? My fiancé will be home and you're going to need both of us to afford this." The lady nodded, "Yes, I will pencil you in. I just need a down payment." I nodded as I was expecting this, "I'll take care of their first and last," my mom stepped in and I gawked at her, "Mom, I don't need you too."

"I want too baby if that can take some pressure off your shoulders. You're working yourself into the ground." I swallowed and I felt the tears in my eyes, "You have to get Troy a new car anyway and this should help. I know you can pay for this and I know you want too but I did the same thing for Trevor at his first place." I let the tears drop as I hugged her tightly, "I love you, mom, thank you."

"Now, go Facetime that beautiful fiancé of yours and tell him the good news. He's waiting." I arched an eyebrow, "He's waiting?" she laughed, "He wasn't letting this place go. He knew you would make excuses. He wants this for the both of you. He called me and told me to convince you…whatever it took." I laughed as I brushed my tears away as she kissed my temple. "Go call him. He's anxious to hear from you."

I pulled out my phone and I walked into our new master bedroom – I Facetimed him and he answered quickly. I turned the camera to the empty wall as his face popped up, "There's my…" he paused as the picture must have cleared up. "There's an empty wall." He adjusted. I laughed, "I think our bed should go there." I said, his eyebrows shot up and a big goofy smile crossed his lips. Those blue eyes lighting up with fire.

"Yea?" he asked and I turned the camera to face me and I nodded, "Yea, we have a meeting on August 1st." He laughed, his head going backward, "Thank God, I'm so glad your mom convinced you." I laughed as I nodded, "Yea, she did. Thanks for making her." Troy smiled, "We're going to do this. I know it's going to be a lot but we're in this together." I smiled with a nod, "I can't wait for our first place together." Troy winked, "Can't wait to break the place in," I laughed as I felt my heartache again with a thought. Troy noticed it quickly, "Hey,"

My eyes lifted to meet his through the screen, "I know where that head is…I see the look on your face. It's okay." I breathed through the watery tears and I nodded, "It's just…there's room for a family here and…we could have had a family." The regret sank in my belly and Troy shook his head, "Gabi, baby, you did what you had to do for yourself. You're in medical school. You were playing basketball. There was a lot more going on. I know there is space for a family and maybe one day we will but that wasn't the time. I stand by it. You need, too."

I swallowed on the lump and nodded, "I will. It just…it took me back again." He gave me a megawatt smile, "I love you, baby, but I gotta go." I nodded, "I love you, T. Be careful." He nodded, "I love you, B. Keep that smile on that face." I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile before we hung up. I sat down in our new master bedroom and smiled – I really couldn't wait to live here with him.

* * *

**HEY YALL! I hope you enjoyed the update! A little bit of everything mixed in with this chapter! I can't wait to continue with the story! I am starting to get a bit more time in my schedule for writing back! So…hopefully it won't be AS long between updates. Thank you all for sticking with me! I really do appreciate it! **

**Let me know what you thought! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. Thankful

Chapter 16 – Thankful

_Monday, November 8__th__, 2021 _

Gabi's POV

I read through my notes and I scanned them again as I had a big test tomorrow morning. The house was dark as Troy was already asleep upstairs. We had moved into our house at the beginning of August and it had been the best move for both of us. I had more privacy and quietness to study and while I worked night shifts it was dark during the day and no loud college kids around. Troy and I spent the first-month having sex in every single room and making this place ours. We decorated together, we laughed as we made decisions, and we created a budget.

It slowly took me a few weeks to completely unpack the house but with help from Troy and my parents we got it done eventually. I rubbed my eyes with my hand while I took off my glasses. I felt him behind me before his hands touched my shoulders. "B, baby, come to bed," he whispered into my ear. I shook my head, "I have my test tomorrow," the stress echoed from my voice but his lips pressed behind my ear and then down my neck. "You are going to fall asleep during your test if you don't get a little bit of sleep. You are going to be a doctor, I know you know, that sleep is important for the brain."

His large hands rubbed my arms gently and I leaned back into his body. "Please, come to bed for a few hours." I finally just nodded my head as I stood up, he pulled me into his hard body and kissed the top of my head. "I love our big bed but I love it more when you are in it." He tipped my chin backward and he smiled down at me. "I love you," he whispered. "Please come back to bed with me." I nodded my head as he took my hand and lead me upstairs.

Troy finished the season with the Bulls in early September and finished rehabbing his hand. He was already doing a lot better and going to work every single day. He was in love with work and I was happy to see him happy. I rubbed my lips together and he let a smile tug on the corner of his lips before descending his lips onto mine. His fingers cupping my face as he then gently pulled me up while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"This will also do." He whispered pressing me up against a wall, his fingers gripping my waist while I locked my arms around his neck. The kiss didn't stop as he moved us into the bedroom before resting me on my back. "Do you know, in a month, you'll be my wife?" he whispered into my ear causing goosebumps to trail down my arms. The wedding was booked, our place picked, and everybody who was coming was excited. We had about fifty people coming to Costa Rica to celebrate our vows to each other and I was excited.

Yet, we had a lot to get through first and that included Thanksgiving, finals, and my final dress fitting. The dress was damn beautiful and I couldn't wait for Troy Bolton to see me in it. "Are you excited to finally go back to Seaside for Thanksgiving?" I asked him as he rolled off of me. "Yea, I really am but first I want you." He kissed down my face, my collarbone, and then down my chest. I could barely breathe as he pushed his hand up my skin.

"Troy," I breathed out in response, my entire body exhausted but so excited for him. His fingers brushed over my underwear and then his fingers dipped below. I moaned as he finally shifted his fingers to slid in. "Troy," I moaned his name louder as he growled into my ear. He pulled on my shorts and underwear before ditching them. His fingers going in and out roughly until he had me spiraling over the edge.

"That's it, baby, come for me," I gripped onto him as he put a condom on and then slid right into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me and he breathed out roughly, "Fuck, B, you feel so damn good."

He moved in and out with ease, his lips pulling mine into a kiss, "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I cried out my own love right back to him.

* * *

_Wednesday, November 10__th__, 2021 _

_Troy's 24__th__ Birthday_

Troy's POV

"Happy Birthday," Grey said, "You are getting old, you motherfucker." I couldn't stop my laugh, "Says the guy who is older than me." I countered. "Any big plans today?" Grey asked. I smiled, "Yea, spending time with my girl. I'm going to cook dinner tonight after she is done at the hospital."

"I bet she is upset she can't do it for you." I sighed, "Yea, she was upset last night but she rewarded me this morning before she left." Grey barked out a laugh. "You lucky bastard." We both shared a laugh as I switched topics on him.

"Did you get your final fit?" I asked Grey as I walked to the car, "Yes, dude, relax. You know how much shit I had to pull to getaway in the middle of the season?" Grey asked me, I grimaced, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do it right in the middle of your busy season my dude, our seasons are opposite though." Grey chuckled, "That's why you're going to have to do some serious pleading to be at mine in June." I laughed and nodded as I slid into my car.

"I already put it in with the boss. I did go to Europe during the season," I reminded him. Grey grumbled from the other end of the phone. "How is Gabi? Getting excited?" I smiled thinking of my brown hair, brown-eyed beauty. "I think so. She's so busy with school and her clinical rotation. She's either at the hospital or studying for her two classes she has on Friday. She's swamped with work but I am proud of her."

"It's wild to think a few years ago we were just two dudes playing basketball and now we're two dudes about to get married." I laughed, "Yea, that's a little scary in my honest opinion and next we'll be two dudes about to be fathers." Grey made a choking noise on the other end of the phone. "Fuck, Bolton, give me a few more years. Damn." I smiled, "It's wild that a year ago a lot of shit was different." I pushed out a breath of air.

"Yea, I'm glad it's all different now."

"I bet. You two were not heading for a good place."

"We were not." I agreed with him. I drove back to the apartment as Gabi was in clinical all day and I planned on cooking her dinner for when she got home. It might have been my birthday but I wanted to only spend it with her. Her test was yesterday and it went well. She was also starting to prepare for her first board test and she was a nervous wreck for it already. Next year, she had to dedicate to ten months of research with the Duke medical team. "Hey man, I gotta go. Let me know if you need me to do anything else. I'm sorry we can't do a big bachelor party."

"I told you, I'm flying to Chicago and we're going to do what we can." I reminded him. "Even if that is just a game watching the Chicago Bears," Grey laughed, "I'll see what I can do. Talk to you soon, promise," I smiled, "Talk soon,"

Going home, I walked up the stairs to our townhome and through the door. I was so glad I could convince her to go for this place. It was such a beautiful place and she made it even better with the homey touches. It was missing from my apartment and I was glad that we finally had it. I dropped my bag on the kitchen table and went into the kitchen to see what we needed. We flew out to Seaside in just a few weeks and I was happy to go home.

To see Jake and Audrey.

To spend time with Gabi in my favorite town. I already planned for us to spend a day in Portland together. I wanted to be selfish and steal her for an entire week. I wanted to not share her with a damn soul. If I had my way – I would lock us both in a cabin and lock the goddamn door. We didn't have enough time together and this was our chance. A long flight across the country and then a week in Seaside…it sounded like a damn dream.

Only if I could get out of staying at my parents' house because I wanted to have so much sex with her. I wanted to have loud, obnoxious sex with her but having sex in my childhood bedroom…that also didn't sound half bad either. My phone buzzed on the counter as it was Brooklyn calling. I scrunched my eyebrows up and answered the call. "Brooklyn, is everything okay?" I questioned as I did my last survey before grabbing my keys.

"First, Happy Birthday!" I smiled, "Thank you," I told her with a tiny smile on my face. "I have a wedding question though, and since Gabi is in the middle of clinical – I figured I would ask you. You might have an answer." I nodded as I leaned back against the counter, "Okay," I said with a slow nod, "The hotel called and all of your rooms that you blocked off have been reserved. Everybody that is going has RSVP'd and I have made contact with people who didn't respond. They are wanting to know if you want to add more rooms to the block or not? They need an answer today."

I shifted my weight, "How many people haven't responded?" I asked, "Only a handful. This would factor in your food and seating if we add more blocks." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "Yes, add them. Do we still have December 1st to let them go?" I questioned back, "Yes, you do. I'll make sure to release them on the 1st so you aren't stuck with the bill." I smiled, thankful, "Okay, anything else?"

"Nope. They confirmed the DJ, buffet, dance floor, seating arrangements, and I heard back from the photographer today. She is all set for the day. Did you get your suit?"

"Yes ma'am, I got it yesterday. I talked with Grey, Jake, Trevor, Raven, and Will all have their suits as well." I could feel Brooklyn's grin through the phone, "Good. I'm glad all of this is coming together." She laughed through the other end of the phone. "Brook, I can't thank you enough for handling so much of this. I know Gabi and I are both so thankful. Let me know if you need anything else. I'm starting to not have nearly as much work."

"Of course, Troy. I'm just glad Gabi is allowing me to help to be honest. I was always afraid she was going to be too head-strong to allow me this opportunity." I smirked, "That does sound like Gabi," I mused, "I think she's just too busy to not delegate." Brook laughed from the other end of the phone. "I know. I'll call you with any more questions."

"Thanks, Brooke."

I grabbed my wallet and keys as I went back to my car to make sure Gabi had a good dinner tonight.

* * *

Gabi's POV

My body slumped over the wheel as I spent all day running around with a group of doctors but this one was special – because I loved it. I loved every minute of it. It was an orthopedic surgery group and it was amazing. We were rounding on patients that were in the hospital and I was even able to watch surgery from another. One of the doctors was a sports medicine and I loved it. I loved talking to athletes and hearing how the surgeon was going to improve their chances of coming back.

I stayed an extra two hours to just talk with the doctors and learn more. I was fascinated. I sent a few apology texts to Troy but he was only the most supportive person and told me to stay longer. It was his birthday and I apologized profusely and continuously because I did want to spend today with him but I didn't know how long I would get this opportunity I had right now. I drove from the hospital to our home which was only about fifteen minutes. Once I pulled into the garage, I shut the door, and got out I walked into the kitchen from the garage. I quickly smelled food as I inhaled deeply, I looked up to see my fiancé cooking at the stove.

He turned around and those blue eyes hit me, a smile spreading over his lips, and he winked. "Hey beautiful, go take a shower and then dinner will be ready." Troy's voice was so soothing as I bit down on my lip. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Happy Birthday, baby, I am so sorry that I wasn't home sooner to celebrate. We'll do something this weekend." I murmured into his chest. Troy chuckled and brushed his hand down my hair. "Please don't worry about it, B. I'm just happy to have you home with me tonight. Thanks for the updates though, I wanted to make sure you had a hot meal tonight. It was helpful." I laughed while I buried my face into his back. "I love you," he put down the spoon and turned around to wrap me into his arms. "I love you, too. Go take a shower." He shoved me gently and I laughed.

I went upstairs and I gladly took a fifteen-minute shower before pulling on a pair of leggings with one of Troy's t-shirts. I went back downstairs as Troy was pouring a glass of wine for the two of us as our dinner was set at the table with steam rolling off. He was amazing. Troy looked up and one of those boyish grins crossed his face. "You look tired but very beautiful," I couldn't stop my laugh as I took the wine glass from him and then stole a kiss.

"How was your day?" I asked tilting my chin back to rest on his chest to look at him. He smiled, "C'mon, let's eat while the food is actually hot." He took me by the hand to the table as we both settled in to eat. "My day?" Troy questioned, "It was uneventful. I worked with Hanson for a long while about next season and how to do bigger and better promotions, I talked to Grey for a little bit, and then your mom called asking for some wedding details." I felt my smile widen, "Yea? Did you have all the answers?" Troy shrugged his shoulders. "It was mostly about everybody booking a room and if we wanted to block anymore."

"Oh, good, I'm glad people are coming," Troy shot me a look, "Did you think people weren't going to come? You're loved." I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Tell me more about your day. Sounds like you had a lot more fun than I did today." I felt a smile beam over my lips. "Troy, it was the absolute coolest day. I was on the orthopedic unit and I trailed a sports medicine orthopedist and it was amazing. Treating athletes, I observed surgery, observed injections, it was amazing. I loved it."

Troy smiled looking over at me, "Yea?" I nodded my head as I took a big bite of food. "Yes, it was magical. It was…everything. I loved learning about the injuries that different athletes are more prone to get and I watched an ACL repair surgery today. Troy, I think it's what I want to do." Troy reached over and squeezed my hand gently, "If that's your passion, B, baby, then go for it." I cleared my throat as I took a deep breath, "I just am scared because it's a big commitment. I would have to do my five years of an orthopedic residency and then an extra year for sports medicine…It's going to be a long time before I'm done and I don't want to keep moving us around and…" I began to babble but Troy reached over and pressed his finger to my lips.

"Gabi, if this is what you think you want – then you need to do it. You need to go for it because I haven't seen you this excited in a long time. All of the other clinical you've come home from you were just meh but you have a sparkle in your eye. You have excitement in your voice. You wanted to stay longer. If this is it, baby, this is it. I know you have time to decide but I want you to know that you have my full support."

I blinked away tears as I stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly back, "I want you to be happy and we're going to make it work. Once you're in residency at least you'll be making some money. I know it's not a lot but it's something. I'll continue to work and hey…maybe one day I'll just be the stay at home dad." He winked at me and I laughed, "I'll gladly be your sugar momma," I teased kissing him softly.

Troy chuckled against my lips and I hugged him tightly, "I love you; I might change my mind but I just…I am loving this one. I get to go back tomorrow and I want to learn and do so much more." He kissed my temple, gave me his earth-shattering smile, and squeezed my hand. "Eat, please," he said and I smiled as we both dove into our meals. I was really excited about our future but I was really content with right now.

We shared a smile over our dinner and my stomach erupted with butterflies as if we were teenagers falling in love for the first time.

* * *

_Monday, November 22__nd__, 2021 _

_Seaside, OR _

_Troy's POV _

Raven, Will, Tommy, Gabi, and I all sat in a booth at my dad's restaurant as we were eating food and laughing together. I dipped my fries into ketchup as I plucked them into my mouth. Gabi rested her head on my shoulder as I squeezed her hand. We flew in early this morning and I knew she was tired but we were trying to cram a lot into a little amount of time. "Gabi, I'm sorry I can't make it to the wedding. If Troy would have given me a little bit more notice about the proposal and quick wedding…I wouldn't have scheduled our big family vacation that week in Europe."

Gabi sent a smile, "It's okay. We know you'll be there in spirit." I squeezed her closer to my body, "Look, it was her that decided on the quick wedding. Not me." I pointed out and Gabi laughed with a smile, "Yea, I did. I didn't want the wedding hanging over me while I'm in the middle of the school. Plus, a trip to Costa Rica during winter break sounds amazing." Raven smirked, "Hell yea, it does. Do you think I can find some hot girls?"

Gabi looked up at me and I shrugged, "I'm not sure how many single girls we are inviting. Lauren is engaged, Viv is married, Jade?" I questioned with a glance in Gabi's direction. She hummed a laugh, "Yea, she's single, Brooke is single as well," Gabi teased him, "All basketball players." I shot over and Raven grinned, "That I can work with." He scrubbed his hands together with a laugh. "Will, how is Jessica?" Gabi asked Will smiled from ear to ear, "Amazing, she's in the middle of her first-year teaching in the high school and she's loving it."

"I'm sad she couldn't make it tonight." Gabi gave off a pout and I smiled as I pressed my lips into her hair. God, I couldn't wait to get her in a bed. "Gabi, how is med school?" Tommy asked her, "Good! I think I may have found my specialty even though it's a little early." Her cheeks flushed and her eyes brightened with happiness. "Oh, yea? What is it?" Raven took a long slurp of his milkshake and a laugh bubbled from her throat. "Sports Medicine – maybe even a surgeon."

"She will be a surgeon." I corrected. "Damn, Bolton, and you? Stay at home dad?" Will joked and I smirked, "Maybe. Eventually, one day. If that makes our lives a little bit easier then I'll do it. I can probably do something from home." Gabi squeezed my leg and I smiled, "I think it's about time for us to leave boys," I began and they all began to protest. "Bolton, you're barely in town at all this week. Stop being a pussy and stay." Raven shot over and Will nodded his head in agreement.

Tommy was checking his watch and I smiled, "C'mon, it's been a long day for us. It's three hours later in our little brains and I am exhausted." I bargained. Will snorted, "Shut up, you're fine. You've pulled more all-nighters than anybody I know. You are the one who lives all the way in North Carolina."

"You know you are all more than welcome." I said with a shrug, "Plus, with our new house we have more room than ever." I threw my hands out for effect but Will just rolled his eyes. "Enough for all three of us?" he asked, "Yes, you might have to share a bed but yes." Will gave me a smile while my dad popped out from the kitchen. He smiled looking at our table as I could only assume it brought back memories for him. All of us would sit here late at night chatting and I knew my parents loved it because they knew we were staying out of trouble.

"Troy, did you hear Hallie got engaged to Vincent?" I swung my head around to look at Tommy, "Shut up? Vincent Williams?" Tommy smirked and nodded his head up and down. "I told you he always had a thing for her in high school," I smirked shaking my head back and forth. "Hallie never gave him the time of day in high school. If he even looked at her, she would sneer at him." I couldn't stop my laugh as I scrubbed my face. "Wow, as long she is happy. That's all that matters to me." My eyes glanced down at Gabi whose eyes were getting heavy. "I've got my happiness right here,"

She let a tired smile cross her face, "I love you, too," she whispered back up to me. "Seriously, we don't fly out till Saturday. We can all go out together on Friday night." I suggested, "It's been a really long day for us and she's halfway asleep right here." Raven shifted his eyes over to me and laughed, "Yea, you should get her to bed. Maybe fuck her too." I rolled my eyes deeply, while Gabi laughed, "He says I can't be quiet to fuck in his house."

"Gabi," I scolded with a laugh. She smirked and squeezed my thigh, "Troy, they know we're having sex." I grumbled, "Doesn't mean we need to advertise it to my father's customers." I cheered back and she smiled while sliding out of the booth. "Troy," I turned to my dad as he came out of the kitchen again. "Are you leaving?" I nodded my head, "Yea, I'm out of here. Gabi's half asleep," Gabi shoved me, "I'm not asleep."

My dad laughed, "That is definitely Troy falling asleep." I rolled my eyes as Gabi hooked her arm into mine. "Tell your mom I'm heading out of here." I nodded as I dragged Gabi's hand into mine and out into the car. Her hand warmed mine as the chilly wind hit us as we walked out. We crawled into the car and I looked over at her, "Thanks for hanging out tonight." She smiled and I leaned over to kiss her. My hand cradling her face.

"I love it. It was fun. I'd be more than happy to go out with you on Friday if you want me too. If not, Audrey wanted a movie night." I looked over at her while I navigated back towards the house. "I think tomorrow we can do a movie night with Audrey. There is no way you are leaving my side. I don't ever get this much time with you." She sent a smile in my direction as I turned the radio on low. Once I pulled into the driveway, I looked over to see her sleeping.

A smile spread over my lips as I stroked her leg gently. I got out of the car and went over to unbuckle her seatbelt and gently pulled her out of my mom's car. I cradled her in my arms as I walked through the garage and into the house as my mom was on her laptop on the counter.

"Oh no, did she not make it?" my mom laughed, I just gave a smile before I went to my room and rolled her into bed. She barely moved as I slipped off her shoes, jeans, and I left her in her hoodie. I tucked her into bed before I hopped down the stairs as Jake was leaning on the counter next to my mom. "Hey superstar," I said with a hip check. He laughed, "Gabi was exhausted," my mom observed. I nodded, "It's a really long flight and she runs herself into the ground back in North Carolina." I leaned against the counter while I breathed.

My mom rubbed my back with a smile on her face, "I'm glad you guys came here." I smiled over at her as I squeezed her arm, "I'm glad we were able to come out here. It's been crazy the past several weeks but it is very good to come and just be here."

"Are you excited to marry her?" Jake asked, I felt a lazy smile across my face and I nodded, "Yea, I am really excited to be her husband and do this together. I love her. She's my girl." Jake snorted, "I don't believe in that shit."

"Jake," my mom scolded and I shook my head, "No, no, it's something I didn't think was good until I met _her. _I never once thought that I wanted to marry Hallie, do different things for Hallie, or have kids with her but my god, I can't wait to marry her. I can't wait to have kids with her. I can't wait to do everything side by side with her." Jake smirked and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Troy. Whatever you say."

My mom gave me a supportive smile, "I know what you're saying honey, he'll get it eventually." We both laughed together as Jake grabbed water, rolled his eyes, and made it up the stairs to his room. "I love you, Troy. You should go get some rest though." I agreed with a nod. "I love you too, mom." I kissed her cheek before I grabbed a water, went upstairs, took off my jeans and t-shirt before I crawled into bed next to her.

I kissed the back of her head and pulled her flush against my chest. I breathed in her hair and her vanilla scent filtered in my nose. God, I did love this woman.

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Tuesday, November 23__rd__, 2021 _

I rolled out of bed as I slipped on a pair of sweats with a t-shirt while I looked back at Troy who was still sleeping on his belly. I smiled at him before I went downstairs to find Jessie and Sam in the kitchen laughing over a cup of coffee. "Good morning," I cheered. They both looked up and gave me a bright smile. "Good morning, dear, did you sleep well?" I nodded my head, "Yea, I did." I poured a cup of coffee while I took a sip.

"Troy still asleep?" Sam asked, I nodded, "Yes, he's been working a lot more recently. I think because I have been as well." Jessie smiled, "How is your school year going?" I smiled wide, "Amazing, I love it. We're getting to do all of the clinical rotations and getting to know more and see more…it's amazing. I love it." Jessie grinned, "I'm so proud of you. Troy loves talking all about what you're doing when we talk. He mentioned something about orthopedic surgery?"

"Yes," I gushed. "I fell in love with it. Treating athletes, getting to do surgeries or other procedures in the office…I love it. It's amazing and I am very excited to pursue a few more shadow opportunities in the next few weeks by different doctors. I have an in with Duke's Sports Medicine doctor so I am going to shadow him and then a few other people." Sam smiled, "I think it would be your true calling. Sports and medicine. How Gabi,"

"I agree," Troy's rough morning voice echoed through the room as I twisted to see him. A lazy smile crossed his face as he was shirtless and his sweatpants were hanging a little low. I smiled over at him as he ran a hand through his hair and came over to kiss his mom's cheek and took a drink of his dad's coffee. "Hey!" Troy smirked into the cup and winked over at me. "Troy, make your dad another coffee." Jessie scolded and Troy just nodded his head while taking the mug over. He stopped by me and pulled me flush against his body and he pressed a kiss into my hair. The warmth that flooded my body made me want to curl into his body and just stay right there.

"Good morning, baby," he murmured into my ear. Goosebumps rolled down my arm and I smiled against his skin. "Good morning," I said as I tilted my head back as he blessed a kiss onto my lips and then went to finish the cup of coffee for his dad. "Troy, did you sleep okay?" his mom asked him as he poured in a tad bit of creamer into his dad's coffee. He knew how to make coffee with the best of him, I actually missed him working at Rents. "Yes, I did. I was exhausted and the pretty girl next to me helps." I rolled my eyes but I also couldn't stop the smile from working onto my lips. "Do you want to help around the restaurant today? I could use somebody on the coffee end." His dad bribed and Troy rolled his eyes but nodded his head, "Yea, I can. I did promise mom that I would help with some stuff around the house and Audrey and I have plans for a movie night tonight." Troy explained his plans to his parents and his dad nodded with grateful, "Just teach them to make better coffee. I want this to go over better than it is. If it goes well, I'd think about branching over to a coffee shop on the other side. A hip little place,"

I watched Troy's eyebrows bend together and his mind was racing with the idea in his mind. "It would be a smart business idea," Troy ventured carefully. "It would be a smart move for Seaside because the closest coffee shop is two towns over _and _it's Starbucks of all places. You could have a decent business but it _has _to be good and draw in the right crowd. You can't have your grandma club show up and play rummy all day in the center. That will run kids off." Sam raised an eyebrow towards his son as I laughed quietly to myself. "You've thought about this," I ventured carefully and Troy's eyes swung to mine, he shrugged, "A little bit. I loved working at Rents. The coffee shop vibe was fun and it is a good business idea for my dad." He shrugged his shoulders, "I might have to pick your brain some more. Maybe if you have time, we can work something out." The soft edge to Sam's voice made my heartache for Troy and Sam. Troy was a six-hour flight away from here. It wasn't an easy get-away and I knew there was no easy solution with my family in North Carolina.

Troy's eyes looked over at me for a beat and then back over to his dad. There was no easy solution for this right now or maybe ever. I didn't know where life was going to take me with residency. I didn't know where life was going to take me when I was interviewing for jobs. I didn't know what was next and I wish I could make this easier for Troy. "We'll work something out." Troy said, "I'd be more than happy to help you get the plans and everything worked out." Sam smiled as Troy went over and sat down next to his dad.

I went to sit next to Jessie as we talked about the wedding for a little bit as Troy talked about basketball and football with his dad. Troy and Sam both drank coffee and caught up with each other. I could hear their laughs and comments about different things. I loved his relationship with his parents and I hope one day we can find common ground in this country. I would love to split the distance, somewhere in the middle of the country even though…that doesn't sound like the beach and mountains. Jessie showed me the dress she had picked out for the wedding and I gushed over it restlessly. Jake and Audrey were still sleeping as we all took the time to catch up. Jessie ventured off into the wedding bridge and I was more than happy to talk about it.

I was excited about our wedding but I was also content right now. I loved the right now. I loved waking up in the same bed as my fiancé, I loved talking to his mom, and I loved just being near him. The burning feeling of just being near him, the excitement of his touch, the feeling of his rough fingers against my skin. Fuck, I had myself worked up just thinking about him. My eyes lifted to see Troy laughing over something on his phone as he showed his dad.

My eyes trained on him for so long he finally looked up and his blue eyes twinkled, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, "Gabs," he said turning his head, I jumped snapping out of it and blinked, "Yea?" I questioned and he smirked, "You were looking at me." He reminded me. I huffed and shrugged, "Just thinking." Troy bit down on his lip and laughed before turning his attention back to his dad. I looked over at Jessie as I knew my cheeks were red.

Jessie gave me a supportive smile, threw her arms around my neck, and squeezed me into a hug. "Thank you for loving him as you do," she whispered. I closed my eyes and fought back the tears that were threatening to surface. "Thank you for not hating me for hurting him." Jessie pulled back in surprise and she shook her head, "No, sweetie, that brought you two together and made your relationship stronger. You have to work for a relationship and that was a test that you two needed. He loves you so much more."

I hugged her again, thankful that I actually loved my mother-in-law.

* * *

Troy's POV

"I saw the look," Gabi looked over her shoulder as she dug through the suitcase for whatever she was looking for. I leaned against the wall across from her as she was in a pair of leggings with a sweater, her hair piled up on the top of her head. "There was no look." She said with a huff of annoyance. I rolled my eyes, "You get that look anytime my parents mention something about needing my help here in Oregon. You know I don't want to live here." I reminded her.

She didn't say anything and pulled out a change of clothes because she was running to the store with my mom. "I know you don't want to live here but maybe a little closer than a six-hour flight across the country?" she questioned, her eyes right on me, and I felt the need to wiggle away from her stare. I wouldn't argue with that either. North Carolina was perfect but at the same time, it was a long way from my family.

"We can't go that far from your family plus…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I didn't have anything else. Our eyes connected again and I sighed, "Yea, would it be nice to be closer to my family in that sense? Yes, I have zero intentions of moving back to Oregon. I am never going to force you out of North Carolina though if you are happy closer to your family." Gabi rolled her eyes at that one, "Troy, I am going to have to move out of North Carolina for residency most likely. We can go somewhere in the middle of the country. Chicago, Dallas, Iowa…" she drug out and I laughed, "Iowa?" I questioned back.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Troy. I love seeing you with your parents. I want them to be closer to us. I want to be close to my family and the only thing I know is we have to go in the middle for that to happen. We will have to start a new life." I rolled my lips back and forth as I nodded, "This conversation is so premature." I whispered, "You brought up the look," Gabi pointed back out. I nodded, "I just wanted to remind you that I am happy with you. I don't care where I am in this country…I just want to be with _you._" She tried to fight off the smile but it won out as I walked over and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

My lips burying into her hair, "I love you; I love knowing that you want me to be happy but you have a lot of school in front of you. We have to do what's best for your career. We'll take it slow; we'll talk about all of the steps. We'll always make a decision together. I don't mind the flights – as long as I get to be with you at the end of the day." I felt her smile against my skin and she buried her body into mine. I knew how lucky I was to have her in my life and I was never going to let her go.

"I am a damn lucky woman," she whispered tilting her head back and I laughed, "I would have to agree. I'm a pretty damn lucky man." I stroked her face and she smiled, "My mom has some big plans for you. I'm glad you two like each other."

A smile uplifted on her face, "I'm really glad I love her. I was always terrified that I was going to have a mother-in-law that absolutely hated me." I chuckled, "I can promise you that she doesn't hate you. I think she loves you more than me." I teased. Gabi smiled and she changed into her outfit while I grabbed some stuff before heading downstairs. My mom came up and hugged me tightly, "Thanks for choosing her." I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes because I was pretty sure my mom loved my fiancée more than me.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you love her more than you love me." I teased her with fake hurt and she giggled to herself, "Oh Troy, I love you." She patted my chest but I frowned, she never admitted that she loved me more. "Wait…" she walked up the stairs and laughed. "Mom!" I yelled with a laugh coming off my tongue, "Seriously? You don't even try?" my mom couldn't stop her laugh before disappearing. My dad laughed too, "I probably agree,"

"What the hell," I said with a laugh and my dad smirked before tossing me my old apron. "C'mon, you have work to do." I rolled my eyes and smiled; I was really happy they loved her…even if it was more than me.

* * *

_Thursday, November 25__th__, 2021 _

_Thanksgiving _

_Gabi's POV _

Troy and I were curled up on the couch while we watched the parade with Audrey. Jake was still sleeping but Troy and I were sharing coffee and Audrey were commentating the parade with happiness. "Troy, can we go to New York during Thanksgiving? I think it would be a lot of fun," Troy smiled as he reached over to rub Audrey's head, "Maybe one day. It might be cooler from the couch though. I don't any of those people can see."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "I still think it would be cool." She wrapped her arms around her knees, "Maybe when Gabi is a rich surgeon, she can get us a hotel room that overlooks the parade," Troy said with a raised eyebrow towards Audrey and Audrey swung her eyes to me, "Would you?" I couldn't stop my laugh, "I don't know…I might not be rich. I'll have student loans," Troy rolled his eyes this time and squeezed my knees. "You're going to be the best of the best, B. Don't doubt yourself."

I smiled as I leaned into him while I finished off the coffee, "I think being a doctor would be cool," Audrey said as she watched the TV, "Is it hard?" she questioned and I shrugged, "It can be but I find it really interesting. I think studying for it is easy and finding my passion is even better. It is what you make it out to be. I think you'd be an excellent doctor, you're really smart Audrey and beautiful and so nice." Audrey's cheeks turned red and I felt Troy's eyes on me and I turned to face him to see a smile on his face, tugging on the corner of his lips. His hands rubbed my knee when Audrey got up to go grab something from the kitchen.

"Thank you, for that," My eyes lifted to Troy and he shrugged, "She needs to hear that from people, and I think coming from you is even better. You have zero obligation to her. Letting her chase her dreams are important." I swallowed on the lump as I crawled into his lap and I cuddled up to him. "I want her to always know that she can do everything she puts her mind, too. That is important and I wish people would have told me when I was younger."

Troy kissed the top of my head and he squeezed my hip gently, "I love you, Gabi. I love sharing every single day with you and learning from you and one day…in the future, whenever you're ready to talk about it, I can't wait to start a family with you. Watching you become a mom. You're so beautiful inside and out and watching you share that with the world, it's really beautiful." I couldn't stop the tears down my face but I kissed him softly, but I heard Audrey come back so I just rested against him.

"Seriously, Audrey, you're watching this?" Jake came down the stairs and Troy rolled his head over to his brother. "Be nice, she likes it." Jake rolls his eyes heavily while collapsing in the chair. "When does football start?" Jake asked reaching for the remote but Troy pushed him backward. "Jake, seriously, let her watch this. There are three football games that don't start until after this. You'll live." Jake rolled his eyes, "You've always had her side."

"Yea, somebody has to break up all of your fights." He shot Troy a look again and I laughed underneath my breath. "Speaking of family," I said taking a sip while whispering into the cup, "I think I know who the bad guy will be. I'll be the good guy," Troy rolled his eyes with a laugh while his hand rubbed my thigh back and forth. His parents were in the kitchen cooking and I could hear their laughing from here. I smiled pressing my lips into his neck, "Maybe next Thanksgiving we can host in our house. Both of our families." He looked down, "That sounds like a good idea."

My eyes wandered to the kitchen again to see Sam wrap his arms around Jessie while she laughed and tried to whip him with the towel. Troy looked at what I was looking at and he smiled, I laced our fingers together and he pressed his lips to the back of my neck. "I promise to love you like that." I swallowed down on the knot in my throat and I smiled turning to look at him. "Pinky promise?" Troy smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, pinky promise," our pinkies laced together and he kissed the outside and I did as well. "I just want to always remind you that I love you and if it's dancing in the kitchen while we make Turkey on Thanksgiving…"

We shared a smile and then a quick kiss. "I'm sorry about all of the holidays that I will have to work." He stroked my skin, "I'll eat hospital food on any of those holidays." I laughed, "You say that until you actually eat it." Troy let his thumb stroke my knee, "As I said earlier…if I'm with you baby, I'm going to be happy." We shared a long smile with each other when Jake came and hit Troy behind the head. "She's sleeping, can I please, change the channel?"

Troy tilted his head to look at his brother, "You act as if I want to watch the parade," Troy said with a laugh while he grabbed the remote and turned to the pre-game show. Jake happily collapsed into the couch while he intently watched. Troy started to watch the pre-game show as I rolled off his lap. He gripped my hand, "Where are you going?" he asked. I leaned down to kiss him, "I am going to take a shower and get ready for the day before your family starts to come over. Spend time with your brother." He gave me a tiny smile and a nod, "Okay, call if you need any help." He winked and I laughed, "Sure, I'll need help reaching the middle of my back."

Troy laughed loudly, "I know. You miss your self-tanner all the time." I gasped and I reached for a pillow as I threw it at his head. He chuckled as Jake couldn't help but laugh as I went up the stairs. I looked down to see Jake pointing something out to Troy and I watched as Troy grabbed his phone and scrolled. They both tossed their heads back in laughter causing my own smile.

* * *

Troy's POV

I dug into my food gladly as I tried to control my moan because I loved Thanksgiving. I loved the food, I loved being with my family, and I loved eating. It was so fucking good. It was even better with her eyes right on me. I lifted my face and she was trying to hide her smile, "Is it good?" she questioned, I smirked while I shoveled another pile of food into my mouth. "Love it," I grumbled and she laughed. God, I loved her laugh.

"Troy, manners, you're twenty-four."

"Barely," I countered back to her. My mom shook her head back and forth, "Troy, I've raised you better than that." I smirked, "I just can't help it. Your food is so freaking good." My mom gave me a smile as I squeezed Gabi's leg while we both continued to eat and share looks with each other. It felt good to be around my family, to be with Gabi, and to laugh and have fun. Gabi and I snuck off yesterday and went for a hike. It was cold but worth it. The make-out session against a tree wasn't bad either.

Audrey and Jake were both talking about their upcoming plans and I eagerly listened. I couldn't stop my smile as Jake talked about his previous football season, "Troy, you need to make it out to a game." He begged, "I'll try." I countered. He sighed, "It's your offseason,"

"It's been busy. I'll try and find a game and come out. I want to watch you play." It was hard to get and watch Jake play football but I definitely wanted, too. Gabi squeezed my leg and I felt her reassurance that we would make it happen. It was going to happen and I was bound and determined to make it happen. "Gabi, we are so happy you could join us again for Thanksgiving. Are you enjoying it?" my mom questioned and Gabi gave her one of those smiles that made my knees weak.

"It's delicious, Jessie. You know I love Sam's cooking and your side dishes are amazing. The mac n' cheese," she groaned and I had to shift and move in my chair from the noise. I needed to get my hands on her or I was going to combust by the end of this trip. She wanted to behave in my parents' house but I couldn't refrain anymore. "It is one of the favorites, I would probably be skinned alive if I didn't make it." My dad said and I quickly nodded, "Literally is half my plate." I gestured and Gabi smiled.

"It's hard to think next year we're going to have an extra Bolton at the table," my dad spoke, I felt my own grin come alive, my eyes twisting to Gabi and her cheeks blushed. "Sam, don't assume she is going to change her name." my mom scolded, Gabi, laughed, "No, I plan on changing my name. Troy and I are a team and I want to share a last name with my kids." I smiled over at her because it was something we never talked about. I didn't assume, either, but I never asked.

"You sure? You are all Montez," her eyes twisted to mine, her brown eyes were almost honey looking right now, so soft, and caring. Yet, there was a hardness behind them to show me how sure she was about this decision. "Yes, I'm sure. I've thought about it and people have asked and I just…I want to be one. I want to be a team and I love knowing that I'll be Mrs. Bolton." I wanted to reach over and kiss her right in the middle of dinner but I refrained.

I reached over and squeezed her thigh that was covered in jeans. "I love you," I whispered as I leaned over to kiss her temple. She leaned into my body as I got a whiff of her shampoo. "Audrey, honey, anything exciting?"

"I'm excited to be in Troy and Gabi's wedding and to have a sister finally!" Gabi laughed as she winked at Audrey, "We're going to do all of the sister things together," Audrey perked up, "Really?" she nodded her head and Audrey couldn't even hide her grin. I shared a look with my mom who had tears in her eyes. I knew how thankful she was to have all of us around this table and to have a girl like Gabi sitting here. I smiled back over at my mom and I looked back over to Gabi and was thankful myself.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I shut the door to the bedroom as I was exhausted from the Thanksgiving festivities but I wanted to take a moment to unwind for a second. His mom's sister came over and his dad's brother with their family was all here. It was nice to see all of them again but they only wanted to talk about the wedding, our engagement, our engagement story, and just everything about our lives. I called my parents and brother earlier to wish them a happy thanksgiving and to just chat. I wouldn't lie that I missed them and being with them but I was also very happy to spend it here with his family as well.

A knock came at the door and it pushed open for Troy to walk in. His blue eyes scanning the room before settling on me. I felt his comfort from here and I was glad he followed me. We haven't had a minute alone all day today. "Hey," I said, "You okay?" Troy asked as he sat down next to me. I leaned into his shoulder and nodded, "Yes, I was just trying to decompress a little bit. It's been a lot of talking and I'm tired. I just needed a minute."

His arm wrapped around me and his lips buried into my hair, "Thank you for coming, I know my family can be a lot sometimes." I snorted, "Have you met my family?" I questioned tilting my head back and he smiled, the corners of his mouth crinkling, "A few times." I laughed as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. He opened my lips with his and worked his tongue against mine, he easily pulled me into his lap and I couldn't stop this time.

I stopped this all week because I knew it was disrespectful to his parents and his siblings but they were all downstairs in the basement watching football. I couldn't keep my hands off of him anymore and he was exactly what I needed tonight. I kissed him roughly, my hands dragging through his hair, and his hands gripping my hips. "If you're going to stop this then we need to stop this," he said pulling away and his lips drove down my neck.

"No, no stopping," Troy groaned and turned to press me back into the bed. "Thank Fuck," he groaned as he began to kiss down my body. He began to take off my clothes while I clawed at his clothes. Once his shirt was off, my nailed raked down his skin while I locked my legs around his waist. His jeans were rubbing against me causing me to go wild. My leggings were still on and I slipped my hand down to pull them when the door swung open.

"Jesus," Jake's voice was loud and Troy collapsed on top of me, "Fuck off, Jake," Troy growled, I was breathing heavy as Troy twisted his head over to stare at his brother. "Maybe you should uh lock the door?" Jake suggested, Troy groaned, "Jake, out," he growled and I couldn't stop my laugh as Jake started to laugh. "JAKE!" the door finally shut as Troy got up and went to lock the door. I was trying to catch my breath still when he pulled on my leggings, "Look, I've wanted you for fucking days and I have to have you. Fuck him," I couldn't stop my laugh.

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I appreciate the patience with this story! This will be my main focus for my entire semester! It will be a very busy (and hard) semester in school but I am going to try and get chapters out in a regular fashion (probably not every week but better than every 2-3 months ha!). I am so glad you all love this story! Let me know what you think! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Promises

Chapter 17 – Promises

_Saturday, December 11__th__, 2021 _

Gabi's POV

Troy let his finger run down my arm and his lips pressed into my temple, I wiggled over to him and he pulled me tightly into his grasp. "This is the most relaxed I've felt you in a long time. Sex couldn't even get you this relaxed." I couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up my throat. "I think it's because this semester is over and a week from today, we'll be getting married." Troy inhaled and let out a laugh, "Mmm…I don't know. Not sure I can go through with it." Troy teased and I rolled onto my stomach to look at him with strong eyes. He laughed.

A smile pulling onto his cheeks, those blue eyes and charming smile. "Better not get cold feet, Bolton." He reached for me but I pulled away from him and he whined. "I was just joking. I swear." I pulled away further and he pouted. His bottom lip poking out and those blue eyes so sad. "No, that was mean. You don't get cuddles when you're being mean."

"B…" he whined the word out and I stood up from the bed. I felt a smile tugging onto my own lips as the bed squeaked and I heard his feet hit the floor. I moved a little faster as I tried to beat him to the bathroom but I knew he was hot on my heels as his fingers were on my waist and I squealed with laughter as he grabbed me. Both hands gripped me tightly and I couldn't stop my laugh as I bent forward in his grasp and he couldn't hold back his chuckle. "Gabi, Gabi, who do you think you are leaving our bed before I'm ready?" he murmured into my ear and I sobered up against him. His lips pressed into my neck.

"So damn naughty," I pulled in a deep breath of air trying to keep calm but just his touch sent my body into a frenzy. "B, you know I am excited to marry you?" he whispered into my ear and I inhaled deeply, "I'm excited to watch you grow, I am excited to call you my wife, I'm excited to get to know I'll sleep in the same bed as you every single day, I can't fucking wait for everything to do with you. I'm excited because I know so deep in my heart that you are my girl. My only girl. My forever girl." I turned around and I faced him as he cupped my face with his big strong hands.

"I love you; I need you to know that I was only ever joking." I couldn't stop my smile and I gripped his shirt. "I know, Troy. I was just messing with you but I'm glad to hear all of that. It gives me comfort that you won't be running away in Costa Rica." Troy released a laugh and he planted a hard kiss on my lips. His lips opening up mine, his tongue stroking mine, and his fingers gripping my face. My fingers pulled at the fabric of his shirt while I tried to get closer to him.

A loud thud was heard at our front door and Troy hazily pulled away. He was gasping for air as was I, our eyes connecting, "GABI!" I gasped as I jumped away from Troy and went flying down the stairs. I heard Troy lean against the wall upstairs as I swung the door open to reveal Lauren. She grinned from ear to ear and then we launched at each other into a tight hug. "Lauren," I whispered as I held onto her tightly. "Hi soon-to-be Mrs. Bolton!" she squealed and I giggled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked pulling away to look at my best friend. She giggled, "I finished my first semester yesterday and I knew you were probably going to be stressed all week. I rearranged my flights, figured I could be here, y'know as your maid of honor, and I'll fly into Costa Rica with you and Troy. Grey won't be there until Friday anyways. It made more sense and I miss you so damn much." She hugged me again and I laughed as I squeezed her.

"I'm so happy you're here," I whispered and she grinned, "Also, your fiancé may have wiggled this into effect. He asked if I would come up here to help you. He doesn't want to see you stressed." She winked and I swirled around to the spot I left him in the hallway to see him long gone but I heard the shower turn on. I felt a smirk come onto my lips, that man, "Will you run and grab us a coffee?" I questioned her. "I need to get ready and then we can go shopping for the final things!" I squealed.

"Yes, yes, let me go get coffee so you can go finish what you two were doing in the hallway." I giggled, "Look, he brought my best friend out here so I wouldn't be stressed. He knows me so well." Lauren laughed, "Damn straight he does. Alright, I'll be back. Normal orders?" I nodded my head. She walked out the door as I ran upstairs as he was stepping into the shower. I pulled my shirt off as I knew he was hard and needy from that kiss upstairs.

"Wait, what," he turned around at my movement and I giggled as I pushed him into the shower. "What about Lauren?" he asked and I giggled again, as I dropped to my knees, "You're getting a blow job AND a coffee," I said as I took him into my mouth and he grunted as he grabbed onto the shower handle. "Gabi," his voice was strained and I took pleasure in that as I stroked him into a puddle of moans and groans from his mouth.

His fingers slipped into my hair as he thoroughly fucked my mouth and when he tried to pull away, I only pulled him closer which pushed him straight over the edge. I pulled back as Troy fell back against the tile wall, his breathing labored, "Jesus," he muttered as his eyes closed. "If I knew Lauren showing up would bring that I would have done it sooner." He said, his eyes peeled open, and the striking blue looking down at me. He pulled on my hand to pull me up and his lips planted on mine.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips, "Thank you for inviting Lauren and letting her surprise me. She is getting you coffee." He grunted as he threaded his fingers through my wet hair to pull me to his mouth. "I promised her we could go shopping. I'm not sure if you had plans." A small smile curled onto his face, "Nah, you go have fun with Lauren. I am going to pack and get everything together before we leave on Wednesday." I smiled at him as I pulled him in for another quick kiss as we both showered with each other before stepping out. He pulled me back against him, "I'll finish what we started tonight. Don't you think I won't give you that same treatment?"

Chills ran down my arm and I smiled at him while I tugged on a pair of leggings with one of Troy's sweatshirts. "Hey B," I turned around to face him and he gave me a smile, a dimple popping out, and a happy look in his eyes. "I love you," I laughed and smiled, "I love you, too."

* * *

_Wednesday, December 15__th__, 2021 _

_Troy's POV _

Gabi rolled her suitcase next to me as we were finally in Costa Rica with all of her family trailing behind. My parents were flying down tomorrow morning and all of our friends were set to arrive over the next couple of days before our wedding on Saturday. The nerves filled my stomach thinking that after this weekend I would have a wife and I would wear a ring on my finger for the rest of my life but at the same time – I was ready. We were staying at our resort with our family on Sunday and then we were switching to a different resort until the following Friday for our honeymoon.

It was an extended vacation but I think it was needed for both of us. Our first Christmas together would be here but I wasn't upset by that. This was our present to our family as we bought the flights for both of our parents. It was an expensive hit to our budget but it was well worth it. Her mom basically did 99% of the planning and all I wanted to know was what her dress looked like. She was dragging it through all of the airports in a black bag and what I wouldn't give to just unzip it. What I wouldn't give for her to just put it on and give me a private showing.

My eyes landed on the bag again and Coach poked my shoulder, "even if you saw the dress it wouldn't matter. It's just a white dress without her in it. Just wait until she's in it," I turned to face him and he gave me a smug look. I was mostly mad that he knew me so well. He winked before catching up with Brooklyn. Lauren laughed at something Gabi said as I could see her light blue dress in the clear bag and I was jealous. Gabi turned her head and gave me a smile, "What are you looking at back there?" I took two extra strides and caught up with her.

"Just wondering what's in that black bag," I teased as I went for the zipper but she turned quickly and I chuckled. "You wouldn't…" she claimed and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know," I kissed her cheek and she shook her head as we found our ride. We all climbed into two different cars and Gabi's dress went in the opposite one of us. I crawled into the car as Gabi slid in next to me. Her head on my shoulder as I brushed her hair out of her face.

"You okay?" I asked her, she smiled looking up at me, "Yea, I'm good. I'm really happy." My heartbeat was a little faster as I kissed on her forehead. "I'm glad you're happy," I whispered to her. Those brown eyes flickered up to meet my face and a content smile reached across her face. "I think we're meeting with the wedding coordinator tonight, dinner, and then I think I'm going to sleep. We both have a busy day tomorrow." I arched my eyebrow, "What am I doing?" amusement laced my voice and she laughed, "You are making sure everything is ready to go with the coordinator while I spend the day in the spa getting primed and ready."

I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "I think I'd rather go with you." I redirected and she giggled, "No. I might have snuck in a game of golf," she whispered, I looked down at her with a smile on my face. Her fingers reached up to brush my skin and I couldn't breathe with her this close. "Friday?" I questioned; Gabi blew out a deep breath of air. "We're meeting with the coordinator in the morning, going to spend time with our friends, and then have our rehearsal before we don't see each other again until our wedding."

I felt the deep frown etch into my face, "Excuse me? What do you _mean _that I won't see you until our wedding on Saturday?" she smiled and didn't say anything but snuggled deeper into my arm. "Gabi," I whined, "I want to be with you the entire time," I dragged my nose down her skin and she laughed, "Troy, we're going to be with each other every single day the week after our wedding. Our honeymoon. I think you'll have plenty of time."

My eyes closed as I brushed my fingers over her bare skin and shook my head, "There will never be enough time with you, B. Never." I kissed her forehead as she took in a deep breath and laced our fingers together. "I love you, baby," she smiled while we enjoyed the ride to our hotel. My eyes searched the outside windows as the butterflies floated back up my stomach with the excitement of the fact that when we took this ride him – we were going to have rings around our fingers and she would be Mrs. Bolton.

Once we pulled into the resort, we all got out of the car and gathered our luggage. I went to check in with Eli, Lauren, and Trevor while the rest of the girls all stayed back while we got the room keys. Lauren and I were switching spots on Friday night. I was going to stay with Grey in their room while Lauren stayed with Gabi in our room – in the honeymoon suite. Gabi didn't know it yet but I made sure to get the best. It was expensive but I wanted it for her. I wanted her to have the best time.

"Mr. Bolton, congratulations on the wedding," the man said after I gave my name, I smiled, "Thank you, we're excited to finally get married." Eli snorted next to me. "Finally? You barely put a ring on her finger six months ago." I snorted out a laugh, "I didn't want that fast wedding, I mean, I have zero objections but she brought it up. She wanted it and if I don't forget we both agreed that whatever she wants – she gets." Eli chuckled as Lauren smirked on the other side. "Damn straight,"

I shook my head as the kind man gave me the cards and I smiled with thanks before I walked back towards Gabi. She was in deep discussion with her mom and I smiled reaching forward for her, "You ready?" she turned to face me. "Yea, I am." She gave her mom a smile. "I am going to go get refreshed in our room and then I'll meet you for the meeting at 5." My eyes glanced at my watch to see it was just after three. I smiled over at Brooklyn as she winked.

"Get settled. I'll see you _both _down here at five."

"Yes ma'am," I said as Gabi and I made our way to the elevator. I pressed the button to shut the door as I turned around to face her. She was leaning back against the elevator walls and I reached forward to brush her hair away from her face. My eyes focused on her chest as she inhaled deeply and those brown eyes fluttered up to meet mine. I smiled, "You're stunning," Gabi let out a laugh as she shook her head. "I'm literally a frizzy mess. I'm wearing old make-up, leggings, and a t-shirt."

A goofy smile crossed my lips, "I don't care about what you're wearing. I only care about you and I love you." She rolled her eyes as the doors dinged to our floor. We stepped off as I guided her down the hallway to our room. I slid in the key card to our door and I popped it up as Gabi followed me in with a gasp. The only thing that you saw first was the line of windows along the back wall with the view of the ocean and the pools down below. It was beautiful. Gabi stopped walking as she walked up to the windows and pulled open the balcony doors.

Breathing in deeply, I watched her hair blow in the wind and I smiled watching her. She turned around as there was champagne sitting on the bed with a notecard sending the hotels congrats. "Troy, this is stunning." I smiled as I pulled her into a hug. "Your dad and I split it. I wanted the best for you." She smiled and hugged me tightly, "I can't wait to be your wife."

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Saturday, December 18__th__, 2021 _

_Wedding Day _

I exhaled with nerves rattling my stomach as I was so excited but so nervous to stand up in front of all of my friends and family tonight to vow myself to Troy. I rubbed my lips together as I rested my hands on my belly to settle the butterflies while I looked out at the ocean. Lauren, Jade, Brooke, and Viv were all in the suite with my mom holding Clara. "You okay?" I turned around as I faced Jessie. I gave her a smile, "yea, I am just getting nervous." Jessie grinned, "So is he. I just went to check on all of the boys and he is nervous but anxious to see you."

I smiled thinking of Troy pacing the room back and forth, "He wanted me to give you something." I let my eyes fall to hers because I had her deliver Troy a pair of basketball cuff links along with a new watch to wear today. I engraved the back of it with _Forever Yours - B_. "He loved his gift, by the way. He already had the watch on and he was having Grey put on his cuff links." I smiled as I sat down on the balcony as she handed me the package.

"I'll be inside," I smiled at her as I pulled the card and it was just a plain white card with nothing on the front. I opened the card and his handwriting was across the card. My heart racing with anticipation and excitement.

_B, _

_Today is finally the day that I am going to marry you. By the end, you'll be Mrs. Bolton and God, how amazing does that sound? Knowing that we are going to be tied together forever. When I met you on the sidewalk at Duke and shared our first coffee together – I knew you were something special right then and there. I didn't know all of the struggles we would face that first year or for several years after. I didn't know how difficult some of the times were going to be but I did know that you were caring, funny, sweet, and the most beautiful girl. I knew you were going to change my life from the moment I met you and you did. You became my forever girl and I want nothing more than that. I want nothing more than just you. I love you, Gabriella Rae, you are so beautiful inside and out and I only ever want happiness in our future. You are becoming my wife today – I'm the happiest man alive. I hope you enjoy this little thing. I've been working on it well…since the moment I met you. _

_Troy _

Butterflies erupted in my stomach again while I began to peel back the paper. The salty wind hit my face and I took in a deep breath of air before pulling it off to see a photo album. The very first picture was one picture that I would never forget. It was the selfie we took on our hike when we were keeping our relationship a secret. Tears pulled into my eyes as I pulled the book out and flipped to the first page as I gasped.

It was a picture of me trying to not allow him to take a picture of me but I was in the background with a big smile on my face and I could hear his laugh. It was the first time he ever showed me his pictures. The next was a picture of me on that hike, my head was tilted back and the sun was shining on my face and my eyes closed. The tears clogged my throat as I continued to flip through the pages. There were so many pictures that I never even knew about. A handful at the outdoor, our, basketball court that I never knew he took. One I was laying on my back with the basketball under my head while I just stared up with a smile on my face.

One was a picture of me studying on the floor, another was sleeping in the bed, the next picture was me during practice and during a game. The pictures all had different details highlighted and memories that came rushing back. Most of the pictures, I didn't know about but there were a lot of them that I remember trying to hide from him but he always found me. The tears ran down my face as once I got close to the end, I felt the tears give away to a sob.

One of the pictures was me on the bathroom floor, curled up, sleeping in his hoodie and a pair of shorts. It was a few days after my abortion and the bleeding was a little excessive and I was cramping out of my mind. I was an emotional mess and I could see the red tear marks down my face. I never knew he came by that day. The next few pictures were all during the time that I was trying to push him away. Most of the pictures you could see the wall between us but I saw them shift again to when I walked back into his life.

The second to last one was me sitting at a desk in our new house – my eyes focused on the page in front of me twirling my engagement ring around my finger. The focus was on the engagement ring and I didn't even try to stop the tears. The very last one was a picture of me at the airport and I was laughing with my head thrown back. My hair tumbling down my back and I couldn't stop my smile as I traced my picture before I looked down at the note on the last page.

_B, _

_I've been working on this for a long time knowing that I wanted to show you how I see you. I've seen you in every single state and every single emotion. In every single one, you are more beautiful than the last. I see all of the memories and all of the growth we did throughout these photos. You are so beautiful, B. I'm lucky to call you mine. _

I wiped away my tears as I flipped through the book again and I smiled at every single picture, I didn't deserve him. I shouldn't do this and get all of this after everything. "You okay?" I tilted my head back to see Lauren and I smiled, "Yea. I am. I just realize how much I love him and how much I want to marry him right this second." Lauren laughed as she played with my hair that was curled and just laying down my back.

"The make-up artist is ready for you," she said quietly, I nodded as I stood up and I walked over to the door. I hugged the book to my chest and I settled into the chair as I wiped away my tears. "Sweetie, are you okay?" I looked at my mom and I laughed, "Yea, I'm just really happy to marry Troy. His gift was perfect and so personal…I can't wait." My mom smiled and I saw the smile creep onto Jessie's cheeks. I rubbed my lips together and I took in this moment and the feeling…I didn't want it to go away.

* * *

I nervously awaited out of sight as everybody was getting seated and settled before I walked down the aisle. I felt Troy close by and that gave me enough courage to breathe through all of this. Maybe he was right the other night – I didn't like to be away from him for this long. I didn't like not knowing how he was doing and what we were doing. I just wanted to be with him. "Gabi," I turned at my dad's intake of breath and I smiled as I glanced down at my dress. The deep V on the front and the back were stunning against my tan skin and the dress was lightweight while my hair blew in the wind.

"You look stunning," I smiled as I hugged him tightly while holding my tropical flowers. "Thanks, Dad," I whispered, my dad squeezed me back and I breathed out a deep breath, "You are going to do amazing. Just breathe," I thanked him for the reminder as everybody was suddenly floating down the aisle. The time was quickly moving and the anxiety was turning inside my body and I just couldn't wait to see him. Wyatt and Clara were the ring bear and flower girl while all of our best friends walked to down the aisle together. I felt my stomach twist and tears were gathering in my eyes while I heard the familiar song start to play.

I took a swift intake of air as my dad hooked our arms and we started to walk down the aisle together and the moment we turned the corner, I locked eyes on him immediately and his eyes locked on me before they slowly began to trail down my body and making it back to my eyes. The way his eyes devoured my body for the first time in 18 hours was everything I wanted it to be. The way he lingered for a moment too long on my breasts and then came back up to focus on my eyes and my face. There was nobody else around us – it was just the two of us. The tears started to fall down my cheeks as I could see Troy's eyes welling with tears as well. He looked dashing in his blue suit. The need to touch him was so great and so deep. The need to get to him faster. The need to just hold his hand.

The need to constantly be with Troy and to see his beaming pride in his eyes was enough to knock me on my knees. I wanted to run to him. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist and just hold him tight because I was the luckiest girl alive.

He made my heart beat faster, my palms were sweaty, and my whole body tingled with anticipation. My dad and I made it to the end of the alter and I had the faint awareness of speaking around me but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He lifted his arm and brushed against my shoulder. His eyes weren't leaving me as he reached forward and stroked my cheek after. My body leaned into the touch of his warm hand as I felt my entire body relax. All of the nerves disappeared, all of the anxiety washed away, everything disappeared with just one touch of his against my skin. My dad let go of my hand as I reached forward to kiss his cheek and he smiled his own watery smile. "I love you, Gabi. I know I made a lot of mistakes but I am so happy for you," he whispered into my ear, I tried to keep the tears away but it was useless. I squeezed his hand and thanked him again as he took his seat.

Troy picked up my hand and laced our fingers together as he leaned into my body, his lips brushing against my ear, "Gabriella, you are _stunning_," he whispered into my ear. I blushed as he shook his head while the man in front of us spoke about something but I just focused on Troy. The way his finger stroked my hand, the way his eyes kept trailing my entire body and may be trying to get a peek down the front of my dress. He squeezed my hand gently causing my eyes to meet his and he seemed to be paying just as much attention.

"Gabi," I pulled my attention away from Troy as I turned to face the man who was responsible for marrying us. "Did you prepare your vows?" I cleared my throat and I nodded, "Yes," he smiled, "You may recite them now," I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I turned towards Lauren who gave me the card and I looked up at Troy who bright blue eyes matched the ocean behind him. I smiled softly as I looked at my notecard and I released a shaky breath.

"Troy, the moment you walked into my life was the moment you turned my entire world upside down – for the better. I was lost in this thing called life with no direction of how to get out of the dark hole I was in. We bonded over our love of coffee and later – basketball. Our special spot, on that court, was where I fell in love with you and _you _pointed me in the right direction. I never in my life thought I would stumble upon the love of my life, I never thought I deserved the kind of love you provided, and I never thought that I would be standing here in front of the love of my life getting ready to make him my husband. It never fit into my life and I never trusted anybody enough but you…you dug yourself in and you stayed." I wiped away the tears as I looked up at Troy and his own eyes were full of tears as I continued my vows to him. His soft skin brushing against my skin and the squeeze of my hand to urge me to continue.

"You are the reason I get up every single day with a smile on my face, the excitement to return home, you are the reason that my mind is constantly thinking. You are the reason that I love so hard, you are the reason I laugh so freely, and you are the reason that I smile so brightly. I will support you, love you, and cherish my time with you. I promise to make all the decisions together. I promise to support you with your dreams and help achieve all of _our _dreams together. I promise to be with you in times of sickness and in crisis. I promise to encourage you, remain faithful to you, and inspire you to be the greatest person you can be. I love you, Troy. You are the light to my life and I want to promise you forever and then some more because forever just doesn't seem enough." Once I stopped Troy pulled me into his arms and squeezed me, his nose burying into my hair, and I couldn't stop the tears. "I love you," he whispered into my ear, "I love you so much,"

Troy cleared his throat as he pulled back and he looked at me with a smile pulling on his lips while he closed his eyes for a moment, his blue eyes were swimming with happiness and so much pride as he looked at me. The desire that was buried in those blue orbs to just grab me and kiss me hard – that was going to be the best kiss of my life.

"B I wish I could stand up here and make promises to you that I could keep. I wish I could promise that we would never struggle or fight. I wish I could promise that there wasn't going to be heartache and broken promises. I wish I could promise that every single night we would share a bed without being angry. I wish I could promise that we were going to be healthy for every year to come and have kids without zero issues. I wish I could promise that every single day was going to be full of rainbows and happiness – but I can't. I can't promise you those things because I can't control any of it but what I can promise? I promise to _love you_ so fiercely and so deeply." He paused as he swallowed back on the tears in his throat that were collecting. "I promise to support all of your choices – hard or simple. I promise to continuously be by your side through thick and thin. I promise to hold you after long and hard days. I promise to give you my loyalty, my devotion, and respect. I promise to listen to you and care for you."

A tear slid down his face as I reached forward to brush it away through the thick of my tears. Troy grabbed my hand and he kissed my hand gently, "I promise to thank God every single day because I have you in my life. I need nothing more than just that alone and I promise to remember that, to protect you, and to try and prevent all of the bad things but know that with those bad things that I will be there for you. We fight together, B. We do this life together. That I can promise you. My biggest promise is my unconditional love. I love you, B." I choked back a sob as I felt his vows deep in my soul, so deep that they buried deep within.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur as we said I do with each other, he pushed my ring on my finger, and I pushed the ring onto his left hand on that finger with the direct access to his heart. Finally, the words that Troy and I had both been longing for had been echoed.

"Troy, you may kiss your bride," and it wasn't two milliseconds later before his hands framed my face and he pulled me in for a deep kiss. The cheers of the crowd faded and I wrapped my arms around him to pull me in closer. The tears started to slip down my face again with the thought that I was officially Mrs. Bolton. That we were a unit, a team, and by law, he was mine. He pulled back with that goofy smile on his face while he wiped away my tears.

"I love you, B"

"I love you, too," I whispered to him and he winked before he turned, looped our arms, and smirked to the crowd, his eyes looking down at me with a big smile on his face. "You ready for this?" he questioned and I smiled in response.

* * *

Troy's POV

The moment I got her down the aisle and inside the waiting area, I pulled her into a room because I had to kiss her more than that. Her dress – was stunning. I about fell over dead the moment I locked eyes on her as her hair was down in beach waves with that dress. Oh God, that dress. It was the perfect shade of white with such a deep V down the front it left little to the imagination. The material was see-through until right before her belly button. The dress flared out but it hugged her ass before the train developed.

She turned around and I felt my jaw go slack – my first look of her from behind. I adjusted myself through my pants and cleared my throat as she turned around, "Gabi," I whispered quietly and she faced me with a smile on her face. Those brown eyes relaxed and happy and I looked at the two rings sparkling on her finger. My own eyes glanced down at the gold ring around my finger. "Your dress is stunning," I whispered to her. "You are stunning."

I breathed out heavily as I let my fingers run through my hair, down her neck, and then down her arms. I reached around back as my hand splayed across the bare skin and I pulled her closer to me. "The back of this dress is going to murder me," I whispered into her hair and she laughed tossing her head back. "I asked the lady for something with an open back because I knew how it drives you crazy. I know how much you love to touch my skin." I felt a growl leave my throat and I pulled her into my back. My hands grasping at her back.

"God, you're beautiful." I kissed her hard and rough for the first time as I needed her. The anticipation all day long was killing me. I woke up this morning and I palmed the bed looking for her. The moment I remembered why she wasn't in my bed didn't justify her not being in my bed. I loved waking up every single morning right by her side and getting to pull her close to me. That was my favorite part of the day and my second was crawling into bed with her. I pried open her mouth as she groaned into mine.

Pulling away before I got too carried away was important. I wasn't fucking my wife for the first time in the holding area – that was for damn sure and I wanted to see her in this dress longer. Her fingers gripped around my neck and she held me close, "I missed you," she whispered, I felt the smile tug onto my lips, "I missed you more. I woke up sad this morning." She laughed and hugged me tightly, her head resting on my chest as we both breathed.

"Mrs. Bolton," I murmured and she laughed softly at the words and it filled my chest with happiness. "Yes, Mr. Bolton?" I felt a smile pull onto my lips and I kissed her roughly on my mouth one more time. "Your vows…" she said pulling back. "Your wedding gift," she gasped at the words and I saw the tears developing again. I breathed out with a smile on my face, "You liked it?" she nodded her head as she wiped away her tears.

"Yea, I loved it. I loved the book of pictures and I loved your vows and it's true. You can't promise a happily ever after – you can promise to stand by my stand and I love it. I'm so thankful for you, Troy." She whispered and I cupped her chin softly. My thumb brushed her skin and I breathed in deeply as we had to go take pictures and get the party started but I really only wanted to take her and hide. "I can't wait for Sunday when there is nobody but us,"

Gabi let a slow smile curve on her lips and I reached forward to kiss her softly this time, our lips tangling together for a brief moment, our breaths shared, and the look that connected us together. Her arms slipped inside my suit jacket and we were both quiet for a moment. A loud knock on the door made both of us jump, "Hey! I know you two needed a moment but pictures need to start." Lauren yelled through the door and I grunted as Gabi smiled.

"C'mon, you get me all the rest of the night," she linked our fingers as she tugged gently, "Yes Mrs. Bolton," I commented and she giggled tossing me a look over her shoulder and I smiled back, yea, I could get used to this. I wanted to chase her for the rest of my life.

* * *

I tipped back the last of my beer as I knew it was almost time for our first dance. We took pictures with the sunset in the background and we laughed. We laughed while we took our pictures, we drank each other in, and this day was perfect. "Troy," I twisted my head to see Gabi as she smiled over at me, "C'mon, it's time for our dance!" I smiled following her as Grey jerked my shoulder backward, "You look damn happy," he said with a smile on his face.

I laughed as I looked over at her again, "I am damn happy," Grey just smiled as he found Lauren in the crowd as she was dancing with Clara. I caught up with Gabi as I pulled her into my bed as the DJ said we were going to do our first dance together. I smiled as our song slowly began to trickle out of the speakers and the ocean breeze swept over us.

_Falling Like the Stars _by James Arthur began to play throughout and I tugged her closer as I always thought about her with this song. It was a joke that we fell in love under the stars at the basketball court and this song was so close to the truth. I wanted to come home and never let her go every single night. I loved her so hard and so much. "What's on your mind?" he whispered as we danced together, our fingers linked, our hearts in beat with each other, and the cloud of happiness that we're setting into.

"Just thinking about you and this song," I whispered into her ear. "About all of those nights on the basketball court under the stars. Promise me when we get home we'll try and go out there and play. I miss playing with you." A smile jerked onto her lips and she looked at me, "Yea, we will. I hate that school starts back up so fast." I smiled, "I can't wait to watch you achieve all of your dreams." I told her, 'I'm glad I get to be right by your side during the entire thing."

Gabi rested her head on my chest and I held her close to me. I almost wanted to stop the dance and just hold her against me but I continued to move our feet. "You are my dream, Troy Bolton. Thank you for never letting me go." A smile worked onto my lips, "I'm thinking that exploring this country with you will be amazing also I hope we can continue to travel like this." Gabi let out a laugh, "We have done a lot of traveling this year – haven't we?" I nodded my head while I rolled my lips together in a smile. "Best year of my life."

"The year we met isn't?" she challenged, I laughed, "No. It's not. That was a really hard year for both of us. We've had a lot of hard years together, B. After we got together, we had to balance basketball, school, and our relationship, and then everything else – I'm glad we got a good amount of time just together where we are settled." Gabi frowned for a moment before her smile lifted slowly back up. "I'm determined to make this the best year of our life."

"Yea?" I challenged back, "Yea, I want this to be the year we look back on with the best of memories. All of the happiness that is right here – I want that all year long. I know this next year of medical school is going to be long but I want to do everything we can." I smiled as I heard the song coming to an end and I buried my lips into her hair. "Yes, I want to do it all as well. I want to make all of it work." The song ended and I tipped her head backward and kissed her softly. The crowd clapped as I squeezed her closer. I let her spin out and she laughed while we went back into the crowd of our closest friends and family.

My dad smirked over at me as I shook my head while grabbing a beer. I took a deep pull as the microphone crackled and somebody cleared their throat. I turned towards the noise to see Lauren holding the microphone with a wine glass in her hand. "I think it's time to do the toasts before this party really spirals out of hand." The crowd laughed as I went over to Gabi and slipped my arm across her back allowing my palm to rest against her bare skin.

The mere presence of her bare skin caused me to spiral down and want to fuck her against a wall. She was god damn sexy as sin. I rolled my lips together as she leaned into my body as Lauren began to speak.

"I've known Gabi since we were both six years old. We became fast friends in elementary school and we never stopped. We played basketball together, we won together, and we ruled high school together. Slowly over the years, she became my sister more than anything else," Lauren's voice caught and she swallowed on the lump. Grey moved in behind her and rubbed her back soothingly. I gripped my own girl tight as I felt her goosebumps trail down her arms from her best friends' words.

"Gabi and I did absolutely everything together so when she decided Duke – I decided Duke. We did it together. I knew she was going to play basketball and I was thrilled to watch her achieve her dreams. I was the only person she ever made time outside of her basketball world after I stopped playing and I loved her for that. Yet, when her world was turned upside down so was mine. I didn't know how to comfort my best friend or tell her that everything was going to be okay but I didn't know because I didn't know Gabi without basketball." Lauren paused as she looked up and looked at the two of us with tears burning in her eyes.

"Yet the moment Troy walked into her life – I saw something change in her. I saw her come back to life and slowly my best friend came back. She found the love of her life on the campus of Duke and in return introduced me to the love of my life." The crowd laughed as Grey smirked behind her. "Troy and Gabi kind of shoved us together and I am so thankful. We watched them fall in love and it was helpful that Grey and Troy were best friends. They would play video games while we wined and gossiped and all of us were happy." The crowd laughed again as I smiled. "I'm so thankful for both of them in my life, in Grey's life, and I am so happy for the two of them. I've watched them struggle, I've watched them fall and love hard, I've watched both of them grow and learn with each other. Troy, I know how much you love her and I am so thankful you love my best friend like that. She deserves that kind of love and I swear if you ever stop…I will not be kind to you." I choked on a laugh as Lauren giggled herself.

"Gabi, Troy deserves the same kind of love back. I know that your world is complex and changing constantly but never forget him and how much he loves you. Laugh with each other and love each other the same. Support each other and I can't wait to see where the future takes the both of you to love birds, here's to Troy and Gabi and their future." Everybody raised their glasses as Gabi walked over and hugged Lauren tightly.

Lauren handed the microphone over to Grey and he smirked, "Where do I begin?" I shook my head as I took a sip of my beer. "I met Troy Bolton in our first apartment complex together. We were paired up as roommates and damn was I lucky. We became fast best friends and I told him one thing from the very beginning – 1. Don't date coach's daughter and 2. Don't get caught up in girls. We didn't have time for that. Our schedules were intense and it was just not something that we should focus on and what did this fool go and do?" the crowd laughed as I couldn't contain my own laugh. "He went and fell in love with coach's daughter – the dumb boy. He was in for an uphill battle there but he did it. He fell in love and got to keep her and got to keep his spot on the team – Coach must have had a real soft spot for him."

I chuckled as I swung my eyes to Eli and he shook his head with a loud laugh, "But I have known Gabi longer than Troy had and from the moment Troy walked into her life – I saw her bloom and become a whole different person. They had an attraction to each other that I haven't seen before. You could see that their souls belonged to each other. They hid their relationship for a while but everybody could see it. Where she was, he followed. They were made for each other and through thick and thin – they have been there for each other. I'm glad we're all best friends because I couldn't imagine doing this life without you guys. Gabi, I am so thankful that you are marrying him. He deserves a girl just like you. Troy, you picked a good one. She has a beautiful soul and I can't wait to see what those kids look like – also I get prime Godparent duties." The crowd laughed as Grey gave a goofy smile.

"I hope you guys have the best life ever, to Troy and Gabs."

We clinked glasses as we all took a picture together while I looked around thankful to everybody here. The dance floor opened up and I gently tugged on Gabi's hand and I took her to a quiet corner. "You okay?" Gabi asked and I smiled, "Yea, I am okay. I just wanted a moment to you. I wanted to breathe and watch this together and remember this together." Gabi looked over at all of our friends laughing and dancing together.

Wyatt was dancing with Eli on the dance floor together, Gabi hooked her arm around me and her head rested on my chest. "I'm so glad we have this," she whispered and I smiled kissing the top of her hair. "Are you ready for this whole adventure?" I questioned and she laughed, "No, but with you by my side – we're going to rock this world together. Anything is possible with you by my side, B." our lips tangled together again and she breathed life into me. "Promise to always hang on,"

I brushed my thumb over her lip with a growing smile on my face, she was beautiful, her make-up was light in nature, her hair starting to frizz from the humid air around us but so god damn beautiful, "Yea, I can definitely keep that promise, too."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really long time between updates! School is definitely kicking my ass currently but after a flurry of tests – I finally had some time to write! I hope you guys enjoyed their wedding! It was fun to write and I love this story and where it's going! There will be another jump in the timeline but that will continue till the end of the story. I hope you all have a fantastic Valentine's Day and a great weekend! Hopefully, this is a good start! **

**Let me know what yall loved! **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**J **


	18. Spring Break

Chapter 18 - Spring Break

_Tuesday, March 1__st__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

"Gabi," Brooke screeched as she wrapped me up in her arms. She was still sweaty from practice and I couldn't stop my laugh and shrieking trying to pull away from her sweat. She laughed as she pulled away, Coach P cast me a look and I smiled with a big smile on my face. "Hi, I'm so glad I'm here." I said as I was squeezing this in between studying and working tonight. I didn't have class on Wednesday so I was frequented to work on Tuesday night.

Troy had left for Spring Training ten days ago and since the moment we were married – we haven't slept in different beds and the adjustment had been hard. Yet, I was proud of him. So proud of him. Troy was in charge of a lot more this year and he was handling it with grace. Our wedding was absolutely one of the best days of my life and then the honeymoon that followed – it was equally amazing. Troy and I spent so much time together exploring the island and having so much sex I could barely walk when we got home.

It was the best kind of feeling and since then – we were living in wedding bliss. We had weekly date nights and I was planning on joining him in Florida for ten days during my spring break. I was excited to go and see him and spend time in the sunny weather. First, I had to make it till next Friday before I was sharing a bed with him again. "Hi, how is practice?" I asked her as she was still bouncing on her toes at my arrival. A lot of girls smiled and waved as most of the same team was last year except for a handful of freshmen. "Good, will you come scrimmage with us?" Brook pleaded and I laughed as I shot a look over to Coach P.

"It's your call," she said with her own laugh and I smirked before leaning over to tie my shoes and hit the court. Coach P was running them through several drills and slowly began to use me in a different way. It was probably against all of NCAA rules but it was this one time. I bounced the ball and it felt good to be back on the court. It had been a while since I had picked up a basketball and I knew once Troy was back, we needed to make it back out to the court. I was in desperate need to be out there again.

I passed the ball to Brooke while I ran to the other side to receive the pass before putting up a three. The girls all groaned as I sunk it and I smirked, "Haven't lost it…yet." I said with a big smile on my face. Coach P laughed as she blew her whistle and ordered all of them to go get water. She walked over to me and gave me a big hug, "How are you?" she asked in the middle of the squeeze. "Really good, really happy." I told her and she smirked, "How is Troy?"

"Good! He's in Florida for Spring Training and keeps sending me pictures of the beach and palm trees." Coach P laughed and she nodded, "Missing him though?" I sighed with a nod, "Yea, I am. I am getting a lot more work done though without him here pestering me. Doing a lot of studying and making sure I'm ahead for when I go see him during Spring Break." Coach P released a laugh, "Your dad was showing me all of the pictures from the wedding. It looked beautiful." I smiled as my cheeks blushed, "I'm glad he was able to escape for a few days to come. I kept apologizing that we scheduled in the middle of basketball season but we had too."

"I think your dad was happy for the break. Sometimes we need those in the middle of a season." I smiled as I watched the girls get back to work. I figured I would have a pang of really, really missing this but I was mostly glad that I didn't have to work it into my schedule every single week. I was free to study and see my boyfriend, excuse me, husband on the regular. I didn't have to plan around road trips and rearrange my clinical schedules of observation.

I watched the end of practice and lingered to talk with a few of the other girls as we all agreed we needed a wine and dine night whenever they slowed down. I promised to attend their next game and I headed for my car as I figured I could go see Trevor and Vivian or I could go home and study. I sighed as night time was the time I missed Troy the most. I picked up my cell phone as I sat back in my car seat and let it ring.

"Hey baby," his smooth voice came over and I smiled just hearing him. My heart settled and my stomach flipped with butterflies just hearing him. "Hey, you have some time to talk?" I questioned and I felt his hesitation on the other end of the phone. "It's okay," I interrupted him as he started to speak. "I know you are busy and working. Can you talk later tonight though?" I questioned because his hesitation was everything I needed to know. He was busy.

He would always try and put me in front of what he was doing but I had to make sure he focused on work. I loved him for it. "Are you sure? Are you okay?" his words were quiet and I smiled as I let my fingers trace the steering wheel logo. "Yea, I'm fine. I just miss you. Talking to you makes me feel closer to you and I just wanted a long conversation. You don't have time though and that's okay." Troy exhaled heavily on the other end of the phone. "Tonight. We'll facetime. I'd rather see your beautiful face anyways. I miss you, too." I smiled as I looked out my window to see students walking across campus.

"Promise?" I questioned in return and Troy chuckled, "Promise. I love you, B."

My smile went bigger, "I love you, too. Text me when you have a good time to chat, okay?"

"Yes ma'am,"

I hung up the phone as I wondered what I could do tonight but nothing was really sticking. Maybe a nap was in order.

* * *

Troy's POV

I collapsed on the couch after a long day of work with the minor league system and I was ready to crawl into bed but I made a promise to my girl. I picked up my cell phone as I rolled onto my stomach and pressed on her icon that now said Gabriella Bolton. My heart fluttered when she told me that she was going to change her last name. I know that she didn't have too and that she earned her degree with her name but she said we did it together. I encouraged her, supported her, and I will be there every single step of the way. There is nothing more than seeing her success that makes me happy.

She was still in the process of changing everything over but in my mind, she was all mine. I couldn't believe it had almost been three months since our wedding in Costa Rica and it was the damn best few weeks of my life. Marrying her and then honeymooning together? I'm not sure I've ever had that much sex in a short frame of time but holy damn could we not stop either. I was forever thankful for her IUD.

The phone rang out as I face-timed her and she picked up, those beautiful brown curls were piled on top of her head, those brown eyes shining with happiness, and her lips tilting up into a big smile on her face. God, she was beautiful. I would give anything for her to be right next to me right now. I just wanted to hold her and snuggle her close. It had been a long ten days apart already with about another ten days to go. I was thankful she was coming down for Spring Break because I don't think I'd survive until the end of March without her.

"There is my handsome man," she greeted and I gave her a grin, "My beautiful girl," I said back causing her cheeks to flush. Fuck, I missed her. "How have classes been?" I asked her and she sighed while she turned the camera to show me her study material. "Okay. I've just been so busy." She concluded and I gave her a tiny smile. "I'm preparing for step 1 and I'm nervous. What happens if I fail?" she asked the nerves eating away at her words.

"You aren't going to fail," I said gently, "You are smart and I know how hard you have been studying. You're going to do amazing." I reminded her and she gave me a tiny smile in appreciation but I could see the worry starting to build on her shoulders. "B," I said her name and her eyes met mine in the phone. "I was telling our athletic trainer about how you were really interested in sports medicine and he mentioned to me that he was really good friends with the team's orthopedic surgeon. He said he could probably get you an internship/observation thing with him."

Her eyes grew wide and she sat up quickly while grabbing her phone, "Seriously?" she asked with a big old grin on her face. My heart hammered in my chest with excitement for her because I could see it in her. I could see the excitement with just the mere opportunity and the want to be one of the best. God, I loved her. I love her passion and to help others. I swallowed on the lump in my throat that she was bouncing on our bed.

"Yea, if you are interested, I will tell him. I told him you would probably love it." She squealed with excitement and I couldn't hold back my chuckle while I watched her bounce with giddiness. "Oh my god, Troy! Tell him yes!" I laughed watching her and the urge to want to touch her, brush my fingers over her skin, or just fuck her into another world was high right now. She was so beautiful with all of the happiness and excitement glowing on her.

"I wish I was there right now," I whispered to her and Gabi sobered up for a moment and her eyes leveled with mine. "I love you, Troy. I am so thankful for this opportunity and…" I shook my head back and forth, "No, it's not that. I love how excited you are and I just want to brush my fingers over your skin and I want to kiss you right now and I want to celebrate with you." I explained to her with a bit of frustration lacing my voice. "I should have waited to tell you," I grumbled and she giggled from the other end. "No, it makes me more excited to see you and this is exactly what I needed today and you knew that."

I looked at her for a moment and I breathed with a nod, "I love you, B."

"I love you, Troy. I am thankful that I only have about ten more days before I get to see you again. I don't think I could go much longer than that." I smiled as brushed my hand through my hair, "Then after you leave it's only another week." Gabi grinned, "Good. I hate how empty our bed is every single night." I rubbed my lips together in agreement, "Yea, tell me about it. We spent the last how many months sharing a bed and then this? Nah, not the life for me." Gabi laughed with a smile on her face and I breathed.

"How was work?" she asked me, "Busy. Trying to get everything settled for the season. Tomorrow I am going to spend all day on the phone with the press to help organize meeting times over the next few weeks and I just…it's a lot." I rubbed my nose and yawned just thinking about it. "I need to revamp our social media page and made sure all of the player's social media pages are clean." Her laugh echoed from the other end of the phone. "That sounds like a tall task. Could you imagine having to do that for the Duke basketball team? Looking through Anderson's Twitter or Instagram?" I gagged with a laugh. "No, that sounds awful."

"Grey probably wasn't great either. Lucky for you…you was in a relationship the entire time." I rolled my eyes with a teasing smile. "Couldn't imagine it any other way." We shared a look with each other and I winked at her. "You should get some sleep," I told her. "I need some sleep." She let a tiny pout come over her lips and I blew her a kiss. "I was hoping we could talk longer." She said with a tiny pout coming over her lips. "I know, baby, but I see those bags under your eyes and I know I have them myself. A little sleep and maybe a chat over coffee tomorrow morning." Her pout deepened and I groaned, "I love you, baby,"

She sighed and her fingers brushed through her hair, "How long until I'm with you again?" she whispered, "Not that long. A week from Friday." She released a heavy sigh and I wanted to just wrap her up and keep her close to me. "I love you, too." She finally said, "Hey Troy," I lifted my head to look at her and she sighed, "You okay?" she questioned and I nodded my head, "Yea, I miss you. A lot. I wish you were here but I know we are both doing our thing. It's only a couple of weeks until we're back together full time. We're going to make it."

She laughed, "You act like it's been a month."

"After the past couple of months, it feels like it has. Being with you every day to not seeing you at all? It's been a shock to the system." A laugh pushed through her lips again and I smiled through the phone. "Can we facetime again tomorrow?" she requested and I nodded, "Yea, we can. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She gave me a wink and a smile.

* * *

_Friday, March 11__th__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

My leg bounced up and down as my flight landed in the dark night. I had to wait until after my last test to leave North Carolina and I was so excited to see Troy within the next twenty minutes. The past week and a half had been much longer than I ever wanted it to be. Troy and I facetimed as much as possible to try and make the time go faster. The plane bounced once and then twice before the overhead announcement came on greeting us to Fort Myers.

Troy was coming to get me from Port Charlotte and I couldn't wait to wrap myself around him. Once we pulled up to the gate, I began to pack everything up into my bag as it was a pretty empty flight. It was almost eleven on a Friday evening. I stood up as I got into the aisle while everybody began to de-board from the flight. I walked down the ramp and into the airport as I started to pick up my pace. I grabbed my cell phone to see if he had sent me a text after I told him I landed.

We were to meet at baggage claim and I was literally buzzing as I ran down the stairs and hooked a left following the signs to baggage claim. I passed through the security exit and I didn't even have to wait till the baggage claim because he was right there. Tears filled my eyes as I ran four steps forward and I launched myself onto his body. His strong arms wrapped around me tightly as I buried my face into the crook of his neck and I smelled the sunscreen, his masculine smell, along with his body wash.

"God, I missed you," he murmured and I pulled back as I pressed my lips to his in a frenzied kiss. My fingers ran through the back of his hair and he slipped his tongue into my mouth as I framed his face with my hands controlling the kiss. "Good lord did I miss you," he said as his blue eyes scanned every single feature on my face, he gently eased my feet to the floor before I was crushing him in a hug. His nose inhaling my skin and his lips kissing my temple.

"I can't wait to get you back to the hotel," he murmured into my ear and I grinned as I tilted my head back to look up at him. His fingers stroked my face and a slow smile curled up onto his lips. "God, you're beautiful and I missed the fuck out of you." He dropped a kiss to me one more time before his fingers slipped with mine and we headed towards baggage claim. "Hi," I whispered as we walked and he chuckled, "Hi," those bright blue eyes were full of life and happiness. The way his eyes kept scanning my face over and over again to make sure nothing had changed. "I'm so glad you were able to come this year."

"I'm glad I'm here. I don't think I could have made it a few more weeks. You didn't have an excuse to come to watch me play basketball so I missed seeing your face. Even if it was only for a few hours." Troy smiled while he kissed the top of my head as we waited for my baggage to spit out. "How was your flight?" he asked, I squeezed his bicep and sighed, "It was long because I just wanted to be right here with you." Troy chuckled as he spotted my bag first and he went over to grab it for me. He was in a pair of basketball shorts with a Durham Bills t-shirt with a pair of Adidas tennis shoes. My eyes lingered on that gold ring on his left hand and the thrill shot through my body again.

He was my husband. My person. My everything.

He saw where my eyes lingered and a smile pulled onto his face, "What are you looking at, Mrs. Bolton?" I couldn't stop the slow grin that came over my face and he chuckled at my reaction. "Nothing, Mr. Bolton. Just really fucking lucky to have you as my husband." He linked our fingers as we walked out together and towards where he parked his car. "I am so sorry that I have to work all week but I do have a few surprises up my sleeve for you." Troy said and I pulled back away from him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Troy chuckled as he popped open the back of his car that he drove down for Spring Training this year to save some money. "I am going to make sure you are entertained all week. Promise."

"Troy, I just want to wake up and fall asleep together. That's all I want this week." Troy smiled as he slid into the car and he reached across the console to kiss me softly. "Oh, there will be little sleep." He winked over at me as I couldn't fucking wait. I reached over and rubbed his thigh up and down as he growled, "Gabi, you're going to have to hold off." I couldn't stop my laugh as I cupped him and he quickly reached down to remove my hand.

I couldn't stop my laugh as he linked our fingers together, "We have a fifty-minute ride and it's already uncomfortable as hell, thanks," I couldn't stop my laugh as I stroked his hand. "I am pretty sure you were already hard before I touched you." Troy shot me a look and he smirked, "Well…maybe. You're beautiful and seeing you for the first time in weeks…" we both shared another smile together as I started to question him on work and what was going on down here.

"I have a question…" I said as I adjusted in my seat to face him. "I'm not saying I'm ready to even talk about this but I just…it's been a thought in my mind recently. What is going to happen when we decide to have a baby and our working lives?" my voice was quiet but I quickly started to speak again as he opened his mouth. "I don't want you giving up on your dreams and we'll make whatever work but I just…what are you thinking? I just have so much training left and it's going to be years and me just…" I blew out a breath as Troy looked over at me for a beat before turning his eyes back to the road.

"You ready for my response or…" I laughed but I nodded my head, "Yea, I'm ready."

"I'm going to find something that will allow me to stay home. I might not have the best schedule but I will be home every night and little travel. I don't know what it will be yet but…I understand that some sacrifices will have to be made. I know that you have a lot of training. I know that we will probably be moving and maybe…maybe I'll be a stay at home dad and that doesn't bother me. For now. Yes, I'll want to work and I'll need to find something but to do your dreams and I'll continue to achieve mine. We are going to figure it out but I'm not going to be traveling like this. That is something I do know."

My heart eased with his words, "I just know you have ambition and I could never ask you to stop doing something because of a baby. I can't pull my own weight and I'm nervous. I also don't want to be 30 before we're having our first kid when…" I paused as I looked over at him, "How many kids do you want?" I questioned and Troy smiled, "At least two but three to four wouldn't be bad either." I cracked a smile, "I always thought three to four. I want a big family. I want a lot of laughing and talking and loving. I want the loud giggles and the loud screams and all the smiles." Troy pulled my hand up to his mouth and he smiled against it before dropping a kiss onto it.

"Good but I agree – I don't want to wait forever either but I know it's too early and we'll talk about it more when the time is right." I was content to drop the conversation there because I know that Troy didn't want to be with Hallie because she lacked ambition and I never wanted Troy to lose him but I also understood what he was telling me. His job was a lot more fluid than my training. We were both quiet for the last fifteen minutes of the trip.

Troy pulled up to his hotel and as he shut the car off, we both slipped out of the car as I walked around to hug him. "You okay?" he asked and I nodded as I buried my head into his chest. "I love you and I will tell you if I need something, if something needs to change, okay? I want to enjoy some more marriage with you first before we take that step though." I nodded my head as he tilted my chin backward and kissed me hard.

"Ah, I see somebody found his wife," Hanson called across the parking lot and Troy chuckled, "Yea, I'll see you tomorrow morning Hanson," Troy called as he grabbed my suitcase out of the back of the car. "Glad I don't have to share a room with your snoring ass," I let a bubble of laughter echo out of my mouth. Troy winked at me, "Hi Gabi,"

"Hi, Hanson,"

We walked across the parking lot as I looked over at Troy, "I didn't know you were sharing a room with Hanson." He shrugged, "The Bulls are paying for it so we room up together. It's typically not an issue until this week. I just bought my own room for the week though." I smiled as Troy took me to the elevators and the moment, we were in there alone he had me pressed back to the wall, his lips opening mine, and my fingers brushed through his hair.

"God, I love you," he whispered into my mouth, I let my hand lower over his ass as he picked me up and devoured my mouth. Yea, tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

_Saturday, March 12__th__, 2022 _

_Troy's POV _

I woke up as our naked bodies were tangled together. Her breasts pressed against my body, my dick wedged against her but not in the correct spot, and her hair fanning the space around us. I brushed my fingers over her face gently as I had to get up soon for work but I didn't want to leave her. I hadn't told her yet that I took Thursday and Friday off this coming week to spend with just her. I missed her too much the past few weeks that it almost didn't feel healthy.

It caught me off guard last night that she asked about my career plans when we have kids because I was surprised, she was thinking about kids already. We never talked about it and our timelines and whatever but…I was surprised. I figured she would at least want to get through med school but she seemed…as if it had been a recent thought. I had thought about it and I knew I was going to get a 9-5 type of job at home. I told Hanson my concerns already and he took them and just nodded.

I couldn't travel like this when I have a kid. I didn't want to travel like this when I have a kid. It was fun for now but I loved seeing Gabi when I was home. It was already hard enough to sneak in time with her but it felt near impossible during the summer. I brushed my lips over her cheek as I went to roll out of bed but she moved in the bed and rolled onto her side. I paused as she reached over for me and frowned when she came up missing. I rolled back into the bed and pulled her body into mine.

"No," she pouted in her sleepy voice. I pulled her into my grasp and inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry, I don't want to go either but, you can stay in this bed and sleep some more." I rubbed her arm as she hooked them around me and straddled my body. "I don't want you to leave." Her cheek brushed against my bare chest as I let my fingers tug on her hair gently. "I have to go to work but I'll be done around three. Hanson was very nice to allow me to be done early most of this week."

"I knew I liked that man." We both laughed together and I pushed her gently onto her back and I let our lips fall together. Her chest rose and fell with need as I let my lips trail down her neck and down between her breasts. I linked our fingers together as I went back up and pressed my lips to her mouth. Our tongues explored each other as we were both breathless at the end. "Please," she whimpered as if I had completely worked her up with that kiss.

"B," I growled as I lifted my head to look at the clock. I had to be in the fields in forty-five minutes but I couldn't leave my girl hanging. I let my fingers dip between her legs and she cried out as her nails scraped along my back. She lifted her hips to demand more as I let my fingers do all the work as my lips tasted each breast and then found her lips again before sending her flying over the edge. I slid into her before her orgasm was over. "Troy," my name was a gasp on her lips as I drove into her with force. My dick is happy to be squeezed by her as we found a rhythm together as we worked back and forth. She tugged on my hair and pushed me onto my back before she climbed onto me.

"Fuck," I groaned as she rode me and watching her caused me to lose all control. She wasn't far behind me and I pulled her to my chest and tried to control my breathing. "Wow," Gabi whispered, "I do miss morning sex with you." I chuckled as I buried my lips to her forehead and looked to see I had to be at the field in thirty minutes. Fifteen minutes and I got her off twice – not bad if I don't say so myself. "I do have to get up. I have to be in the fields in thirty."

She pouted as I kissed her one more time and I rolled out of bed before she did anything to change my mind. I hopped into the shower as I washed my hair really quickly and ran a bar of soap over my body before I dried off and pulled on a pair of khaki shorts with a polo. I slid on my tennis shoes and ran my fingers through my hair with some gel before I grabbed my wallet and press badge before dashing back out when I came to a holt. A cup of coffee in my to-go mug and a container of yogurt waiting for me.

I pulled a smile onto my face and pulled her into a crushing kiss, "God, I love the hell out of you." I whispered while pinching her chin. She laughed and gave me another kiss, "I love you, too, baby. Have a good day," she said, I picked up my backpack and slid my breakfast into the packet. I headed for the door and I turned around as she was watching me and I smiled, "You have a massage appointment at noon. I'll send you the address." I winked and her mouth fell open as I smirked, "Love ya, B."

* * *

_Tuesday, March 15__th__, 2022 _

_Troy's POV _

I laughed and swirled in the chair as I finished writing a press release as Hanson settled into the chair next to me. "You know, you are a much nicer human when you're getting laid." Hanson slapped my back and I rolled my eyes as I leaned back in the chair. "I love my girl; I don't think sex would change that. It's just a really, really nice perk." Hanson chuckled as he shook his head. "Have you told her that you are off Thursday and Friday?"

"No, I haven't. I'm going to surprise her." Hanson smiled with a nod and he looked up at me, "Okay, I have something for you." I nodded as I twisted to face him and he looked down at his paper and then back up to me. "Remember how we talked about when you and Gabi decide to have kids that you'll need a different job…" I slowly nodded and Hanson blew out a breath, "What if I had something for you _now_?" I gave him a questioning look and he leaned forward.

"The position of digital and social media manager is opening up – Hays is leaving next month to take a different job because his wife got another job. I recommended you because you have been handling all of the road social media and you can learn the digital quickly from Hays standpoint. The best part is – you wouldn't travel often. We'd replace you to do social media on the road and you can approve anything from home. Plus, it would be a significant pay increase for you and more responsibility. Also…this is me promoting you."

I blinked once, twice, and then a third time as I stared at him. "Excuse me?" Hanson laughed and shared a look with me. "You'd manage Jason and Rylie. We'd hire one more and you wouldn't have to travel anymore. You could control social media at home more often. You could pick trips to go on. I would still be traveling and you can delegate to me. I don't want you leaving us and I know you and Gabi aren't having kids yet but…you're perfect for the job,"

I couldn't stop the grin that came over my lips, "Shut the fuck up, yes, I want it. It's perfect." Hanson breathed easier, "I was scared you loved this part of the job too much. The only hard part will always be Spring Training but I'm assuming everything will work itself out. You're doing a really, really good job at the social media site and working underneath Hays." I grinned as Hanson was the overall communication manager.

"Yea, Gabi and I will both love it. The pay increase and the less traveling." I paused as I swallowed, "I hate being away from her. You are right. I am not nearly as fun when I'm not with her all the time and this will be better. I will be better and I can't wait to bring ideas and…Dammnit, Hanson, this is perfect." I smiled as Hanson grinned, "Go find your girl and celebrate." I gave him a surprised look, "Just go." I laughed as logged out of my computer and stashed it into my backpack. Gabi was getting her nails done right now and I couldn't wait to surprise her.

Every day I had been leaving her something to do while I was gone and it was mostly pampering. A massage, a facial, nails done, hair appointment, all of the things she put off back home when she was focused on school and clinical rotations. I wanted her to enjoy her time here when I couldn't be with her. I was excited to go to the beach with her on Thursday and Friday. I didn't want to say good-bye to her on Sunday.

Yet, I knew my traveling was going to come to an end sooner than later. I bet I would spend most of this season on the road to get everything under my leadership. It was exciting and I couldn't wait to share the news with her. It was a good step in the right direction because Hays only traveled if it was a big series or if somebody was sick. He mostly manned everything back in Durham. I hopped into my car and I pulled out as I headed towards the hotel.

I sent her a text to see how much longer it was going to be and when she didn't respond I could only assume it was because she didn't have access to her hands. I drove across town as I drum my finger to the radio with excitement filling my blood at the thought of being home with her this year. Little distance. It almost sounded too good to be true. I parked my car next to the salon as I hopped out and went inside. There were only a few people here and I quickly found my girl.

She was laughing with the nail tech, her hair down her back, a tank-top with a pair of shorts on and a big smile on her face. Fuck, she was beautiful. Those brown eyes turned to see who had just entered and a big smile graced her face when she realized it was me. "Troy," she breathed and I smiled as I walked further into the shop before I leaned over and kissed her. "Hi," I whispered. "Kimmy, this is my _husband, _Troy."

I smiled, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as I sat down in the chair next to her. "Hanson let me go a little early today. Figured I could spend some time with my pretty, pretty girl." Her cheeks flushed as they always did when I complimented her. "How much longer?" I asked quietly and her eyes turned back to the lady and smiled. "Not too much. I appreciate all of this Troy. You didn't have too," I brushed the hair away from her face as I shook my head. "No. I did. If you had to be down here and by yourself, I would much rather you be doing something with your time – like pampering yourself. You work hard, baby."

Those cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red while I kissed her temple. We made small talk with Kimmy before Gabi handed over her gift card, I had gotten her. I slipped my fingers into hers as we walked out. I quickly turned her and pressed her back against the brick building to pull her into a kiss. She laughed against my mouth as her arms snaked around my neck. "Why are you really here?" she whispered as I pulled back. My eyes drifted down the sidewalk and I tugged her towards the park down the road.

"Troy?" her voice held a lot of questions and I smiled over at her, "Remember how I mentioned to Hanson that I was going to need to eventually change my position for whenever we had a family?" she slowly nodded her head trying to figure out where this was going. "He came up to me today and told me that he had the perfect position open for me – now. I'll be the manager of digital and social media. Hays is apparently leaving and they are choosing me to take his position." My voice rose in level with excitement causing Gabi to let a big grin come over her face.

"Seriously?" I nodded my head as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her lips were on mine as I pulled her in closer to me, "Troy, that's amazing. That doesn't include traveling though?" she questioned as I held her. I shook my head, "No. I work underneath of Hays and he is rarely on the road. If somebody was missing, like when I went to Europe, or if it's a big series that we're going to need more hands-on-deck but for the most part – no. He stays back and controls everything from the office. I might have to work at home late sometimes but I will be home. I will be in this area. I won't have to travel excessively and we can have kids without as much worrying."

Gabi gushed with happiness, "Troy, oh my god, that is amazing."

"Also, a big pay increase," I told her with wiggles of my eyebrows. She kissed me again and wrapped her arms tight around me. "I'm so proud of you." She murmured into my chest. I pressed my lips into her hair and held onto her tightly. "I think we should do some serious celebrating." I told her, "How about a fancy dinner on the water tonight and find some trouble to get into?" I asked her and she smiled up – her face beaming. "Yes, I think I need to go find a new outfit though if we are doing fancy. I didn't bring fancy."

I chuckled as I nodded, "I just got a raise. I think we can make something work." I let out fingers slip together and I smiled as we walked down the main street. "I will have to travel a lot more this season. Training and trying to figure out who my replacement is going to be and then training them on my job. So, we won't see the lack of travel for a little bit but by next season – it should be better. Hopefully, after the all-star game, it'll be better too."

She squeezed my hand, "I'm proud of you for the promotion. You deserve it. I also want you to know that I'm thankful that you are willing to give up the road life for our future family. I'm not sure when I'll be ready to have a baby but I do know I am thankful for you and I am excited to have babies with you." I tipped her head backward and I kissed her softly. "I think this will be good for our family all around. I want to be around you more. I am moody as fuck when I'm away from you. I need you in my life. I want to be home more. I want to work from home and snuggle in bed with you. I love you, B."

"C'mon, let's go shopping," she said with a laugh and tugged my hand into the first boutique she found.

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Thursday, March 17__th__, 2022 _

The sun-soaked into my skin as Troy stroked my hand from his chair next to me. I woke up this morning at nine o'clock with my husband next to me and I panicked. He woke up chuckling and pulled me in tighter telling me that he took Thursday and Friday off. He then made sure I remembered our morning off together in Florida for the rest of my life. I swear, the man read magazines or something to keep our sex life different.

"Any big plans when you go back home?" Troy asked, his head twisting to face me. I sighed as I brushed my finger down my leg brushing some sand off. "I am going to study for my upcoming tests and start seeing some topics for my research next year." Troy squeezed my hand, "I can't wait to see what you come up with. I've talked with Brad again and he contacted the surgeon. Dr. Bryson is the team's orthopedic surgery and Brad made it sound like he was very, very interested in you coming to observe and intern in his office this summer."

I couldn't contain my squeal as I jumped up and I straddled his lap. My arms hooking around his neck and I kissed him hard. "I love you," I whispered into his ear and he chuckled, "I tried to tell Brad that I want you _some _of the summer and he just laughed. He reminded me that you are going to be working some long-ass hours before too long." I felt a frown come over my lips but Troy tilted my chin back to look into my eyes. "Hey, we'll make it _all _work. We are going to make sure we are able to do this together. If I have to come to eat dinner with you at the hospital every night or take a day off to spend with you for a day – I'll do it. We'll do it. Let's not worry about what hasn't happened yet."

My forehead leaned against his and I sighed, "Again, I ask, where did you come from?" I questioned and he chuckled while running his fingertips down my back. "You in this bikini isn't doing good things for me." He husked and I rolled my hips against him and his head whirled around to see who was around us. The beach was full of families enjoying spring break and that alone caused Troy to growl in the back of his throat. "Gabs, c'mon, I just got promoted. I can't be getting arrested." I couldn't stop my own laugh as I kissed him again.

"I can't help myself."

We both smiled and shared a look as I went back over to my chair. I grabbed the suntan lotion as Troy took it from me. He gently started to rub it into my skin and with every pass of his hands over my body – I wanted to leave. The sun felt good but his hands on my body felt better. His fingers slipped behind my bikini strap on the back and slowly guided around to scrap below my breast. "Troy," I whispered and he placed a kiss on the back of my shoulder.

"What would you think about me getting a tattoo there?" I questioned him. "I still like this one," Troy's fingers brushed over my imperfect tattoo and I smiled, "I do too," I shared a look with those blue eyes as those memories came flooding back from that first year together. The secrets and lies and trying my damn hardest to not fall for the love of my life but failing miserably. "I was thinking about getting the words _I promise to love you so fiercely and so deeply_ on that spot on my shoulder with something around it,"

His fingers paused on the back of my shoulders, his vows surfacing in his head, he cleared his throat and continued to rub. "Yea? You want that?" he questioned quietly. I twisted around as I faced him. His blue eyes flickered up to meet me and I smiled, "Why wouldn't I? It's not like I'm putting the date, or names, it's our vows and I want to remember that promise. I want to make that same promise to you. I don't know where this life will take us but that…those are good words to live by."

He pulled me into a quick kiss and smiled, "I think we should work something out." I smiled over at him as he finished rubbing the lotion into my body. "My turn," I said reaching for the lotion and Troy laughed shaking his head. "No way, I'm already hard. I don't need any more help." I couldn't stop my own smile and I laughed as I relaxed back into the chair. My feet digging into the sand below me as I breathed in the salty fresh air.

"I think after we are done here, we need to go find a new coffee shop. I am in desperate need for a Rents coffee,"

"You want an Iced Caramel latte with almond milk?" he questioned and I rolled my eyes with a big smile pulling on the corners of my lips. "I love how you can do that." Troy winked with a smile on his face as he tossed the lotion back into the bag as he relaxed. "A coffee does sound good." Troy agreed, "I do miss Rents. That was one of my favorite jobs for some reason. I loved remembering people's coffee orders and getting to give that rush of caffeine in the morning."

"I still can't believe you worked there and played basketball."

"It was a lot but so damn worth it."

Our fingers brushed against each other again and I breathed in evenly as I watched the waves roll onto the beach. "I think for our one-year anniversary we should go somewhere. Right during my break." I said glancing at him. Troy returned a look, "Yea? Where do we want to go? We have to make a visit to Chicago to see Lauren and Grey during the season. He promised me sideline tickets." Troy said and I laughed, "Yea, that is something we have to go cash in."

"I think we should go explore somewhere different. What about Arizona? Go hike through the desert or something like that?" Troy smiled, "Yea, maybe. We'll have to keep that in mind and see how everything falls out here." I gave an impatient sigh and Troy sent me a look, "Okay travel bug – you have a lot on your plate and we went to Costa Rica + Europe this past year. I think our bank account said to hold up,"

I couldn't stop my little laugh as Troy pulled me back into his lap and he pressed his lips back against mine. "Maybe once my job settles, we can get a dog or something. I feel like we need a dog." I giggled as I threaded my fingers through his hair and tugged gently. "I love you, baby," I whispered. "I love you, too." His blue eyes twinkled under the warm sun and our breaths both picked up a pace while we tried to not rip each other's clothes off.

"You ready to head back? We can come again tomorrow," Troy said casually and I bounced off his lap, tugged on my shorts, and threw on his t-shirt. "Let's roll,"

* * *

**Hey Guys! I am so glad ya'll are hanging out! I'm sorry it is taking me so long to get chapters out because I want to do it faster, I really do, I just don't have the time anymore. I really do appreciate your patience. Thank you for coming back and reading the chapters and reviewing! I read them all and I know how much you guys love this story! **

**Somebody asked about another story coming out and YES there will be but NOT until after this semester is over. My full focus is on this story and I want to give you guys these chapters as fast as I can but yes, I do have another story in the works (with many, many chapters written) and I really can't wait to SHARE! **

**Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I can't wait for you to read the chapters to come! **


	19. Summer Time Hustle

Chapter 19 – Summer Time Hussle

_Wednesday, June 22__nd__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

I scrubbed my hands thoroughly as I was getting ready to be a tech for Dr. Bryson's ACL surgery for one of Troy's players. He was running, tripped, and it snapped in half. They were on the road and Troy called to tell me about it as Dr. Bryson sent me a text to be at the OR on Wednesday morning. My internship with Dr. Bryson was amazing. The first two weeks I was trained to be a surgical tech so that I was able to assist through his surgeries and have a front-row seat.

I only worked with him in the OR and I learned a ton – I worked with athletes on the regular and I enjoyed every aspect of it. I was able to shadow him through clinic and learn his techniques for testing for injuries and how to read MRI's and X-rays. It was literally a dream come true for me. It reaffirmed what I wanted to do with my life. Troy was thriving successfully with his new position and after the all-star break was going to slowly back away and try to do most of his job from the office and home.

He would still work late when the team played at home but we were falling into the same bed every night and that's what mattered the most to me. I walked into the OR as the nurse helped me gown up and pull my gloves on as I waited for Dr. Bryson. He was in his mid-forties and had stories to tell from his med-school days and residency that made me excited for what was to come. "Gabriella," Dr. Bryson said as he entered the OR.

"Dr. Bryson," I greeted in return. My smiled hidden by my mask as we both did a time-out with the patient and talked about what was going to be done. The OR was bustling with people but was slowly calming down. "Gabi, I heard you and Troy are making a trip to Chicago this weekend," Amy, the CRNA, said from behind the patient. "Yea! His best friend and my best friend are living up there. They are getting married this weekend. I am the matron of honor and I should have probably been there last weekend but…" I drug it out as Lauren promised that everything was being handled and that she understood.

I called countless times to make sure she didn't need anything from me or what I could do to help. I could call people and organize things from here. I was flying in late tomorrow night after my shift with Dr. Bryson. "Wait both of your best friends are getting married together?" Amy questioned, I smiled as I fell into line with Dr. Bryson. "Yup, I've known Lauren since I was three or something like that and Troy met Grey when he moved to Duke. We kinda pushed them together and I had been trying well before Troy came into the picture."

Dr. Bryson laughed, "Sounds like you're going to have a fun-filled weekend in good old Chi-Town," I smiled, "It will be fun. It'll be nice for Troy and I to get away for a few days."

"So, they are from here and getting married there?" Amy questioned and I nodded, "She's a teacher and couldn't get back here to plan a wedding. Grey is technically from Virginia and is an assistant athletic trainer for the Chicago Bears. They found a beautiful location in Chicago. Most families are excited to travel. Our friends are traveling. It just worked out in everybody's favor."

"Mrs. Bolton over here got married in Costa Rica from what I hear," Dr. Bryson said as we seamlessly worked through the surgery together. I handed him tools, he guided me, and I learned – a lot. "We did," I finished off. "We knew we wanted to get married quickly, all of our families were going to have to travel, so we picked somewhere warm and fun and had a blast together." A shared look went among the group while we worked on this poor man's shredded ACL.

"Mrs. Bryson and I got married in a little church on a hill with our closest family and friends. Neither of us regrets it to this day." I rolled my lips together and a smile hid behind my mask. A phone buzzed and the circulating nurse picked it up. "Gabi, it's Troy." I smiled as I twisted my head to look at her. "You can go ahead and open it. He knows not to send anything dirty." Jennifer laughed as she opened my phone up. "He said what time are you doing lunch today? He misses you." My cheeks flushed and I couldn't stop the smile as I continued to work with Dr. Bryson.

"We don't have another case until two. Take lunch with your husband. I might even call Mrs. Bryson to come up and eat." I winked over at Jennifer as she typed out what time we would be done. I couldn't help but be thankful that he was home this week. His transition to his new job was a little stressful at first. It was hard because he was doing two jobs at once until they were able to find an adequate replacement. Once they found one and trained – it got better. He was starting to not travel as much and it was nice.

I couldn't wait to cuddle up in bed with him more often.

We continued the surgery and didn't get too off track as we did the repair in timely fashion. Once Dr. Bryson and I were done, we both scrubbed out and talked about the procedure as he sat down to start his notes. My phone buzzed again and it was Troy saying he was downstairs in the cafeteria. I smiled as Dr. Bryson gave a grin, "Go young love bird, I'll see you after lunch for our last case. Then you are out of here." I frowned. "I'm demanding you take tomorrow off. You are working hard this summer and I may have put a call into your boyfriend to move up your flight to go be with your best friend for her wedding. It's just a clinic day tomorrow."

I couldn't stop my smile, "Thank you, Dr. Bryson." He winked and I stood up and went down the stairs. I stopped short to see him standing and talking to an athletic trainer. Troy laughed as he was wearing a Durham Bulls t-shirt with a pair of jeans. His hair was standing up as if he was running his hand through it continuously and I couldn't help but watch him with a smile on my face. I walked down into the main area and I saw his head start to turn as if he sensed me approaching.

His eyes turned and landed on me with a big smile on his face, he said something to the man next to him, and he met me in the middle. I grabbed him into a tight hug in the middle of the common area of the hospital as he lifted me off the ground. He squeezed tight and he buried his face into my hair. "Hi beautiful," he whispered into my ear. "Hi, I'm glad you called for lunch and also I have a bone to pick with you…"

"Oh yea?" he questioned with an eyebrow raise. "You moved my flight?" Troy let a small smile cross his lips, "Yea, when Dr. Bryson reaches out and tells me he is letting you off tomorrow. I'm making sure you are getting to Lauren ahead of time." I squeezed his hand as I led him to the cafeteria. He settled into a chair as I snuck a kiss as he pulled out a salad and a side of fries. "Oh God, you know me." Troy winked as he pulled out his own cheeseburger and French fries.

"I honestly didn't want to share." He teased and I couldn't stop my own laugh. "You don't want to share fries with me?" I questioned in shock and Troy sent me a look. "You eat them all."

"How was his surgery?" he questioned, "Good. It went smoothly. He's probably finally awake and not very happy." A chuckle escaped Troy's throat, "I remember waking up after my hand surgery. Hurt like a motherfucker." I smiled with a nod, "I remember."

Troy cringed and I smiled, "We were finally a couple during that time and I loved it. I loved sleeping over and staying close to you." I sighed on the thought of college together. "That was a fun year. I wasn't playing hard yet and you were – I'm glad I got that year to watch you play like I wanted too." Troy chuckled, "Do you want to go to the court tonight?" Troy questioned, "Before you leave tomorrow? I'll catch up with you Friday night." I pouted but Troy reached across and tapped my lips.

"Put those away."

I couldn't stop my laugh and Troy winked as we both ate our lunch together while we laughed and talked about life. "I'm sad we're not traveling together though." Troy chuckled, "I do enjoy traveling with you the most but we are flying home together."

"Good, that way I can sleep on your shoulder."

We both finished up our lunch and I happily walked over and slid into his lap. My arms wrapping around his neck and I buried my lips against his scruff on his face. "I love you," I whispered into his ear, "I'm glad you text to come have lunch." He slipped his hand into my hair and kissed me hard and fast but didn't put on a show. "You better get back to work. I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight. We'll go to the court and fuck around for a bit before I take you to our bed and well…" I let my hand slip over his mouth and he chuckled from behind.

"I love you; I'll see you later."

I stood up and gave him one last hug and kiss before practically skipping back to the doctor's conference room.

* * *

Troy's POV

I checked the ball to her and she dribbled it a handful of times as she debated her next movement. I stayed low to the ground as I waited for her to make a step in a direction. Gabi took one step to the right and I took a step to the left as she tried to shoot around me but I jumped up and I grabbed the ball. She grunted as I never let her win and she never let me win. It was an actual competition between the two of us anymore. We kept a tally of who was winning and it was pretty even between each other.

She hated it.

I took the ball outside of the key as I waited for her to set up, "You know, if we went back to the very beginning, I schooled your ass every single time. My record is much higher and you are only winning now because I taught your all of my tricks to get Duke that championship." I stopped dribbling and balked with a laugh, "No, you didn't teach me _everything_." I directed towards her and she put her hands on her hips. "Troy Bolton, take it back."

Laughing I shook my head, "No. My momma taught me a lot, too. I won't deny that woman taught me everything about basketball but…" a laugh echoed from her mouth as she took a step forward. "I mean…I can't compete with your momma." I let a slow smile come over my lips as I held the basketball up and out of her reach. I didn't dare move my feet because she would call travel on me. I learned that trick a long time ago.

"Yea, my momma. I will not deny that you taught me a lot because you are one hell of a basketball player, Gabriella Bolton. You aren't getting this ball from me though." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because you are practically a foot taller than me doesn't mean you have to cheat."

I snorted, "Cheat? You cheat when you grab my dick."

She couldn't stop her giggle out of her mouth, "All is fair," I shook my head and threw up my hand, "Don't even finish that." She laughed again as she came closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm not moving my feet." She pouted, "Why not?" she questioned in response. "Because – that's too easy."

"Well I guess you've learned something on your own," she mused underneath of her breath. I laughed as I tossed the ball over her head, twisted around, and to grab it again as she laughed jumping onto my back. Her legs hooking around my waist and I dropped the ball to make sure she didn't fall off my back. "I see who the true winner is," she whispered into my ear, I laughed as I twisted her around to my front and she brushed her fingers through my hair.

"I did like the move though," Gabi told me and I chuckled, "I've been working on that one with Hanson." She tilted her head back in a laugh, "Trying out new tricks on your buddies before you execute them on me?" I blew out a breath, "Duh, I can't look like an idiot in front of you. If they don't work on Hanson, they clearly aren't going to work on you." She laughed while leaning forward to press her forehead against mine. "You're really, really cute."

My own smirk popped out and I couldn't stop lips as they found hers. "I don't think this basketball game has been decided yet. Was this a media timeout?" she questioned hopping off my body and quickly grabbing the basketball. I balked, "SEE! That's is cheating!" I chased after her as she squealed with laughter. I tried to reach for her but she slipped through my fingers causing her to bark out another laugh as my fingers skimmed her stomach.

I chased her around the court and I finally snagged her as my fingers gripped onto her hips and I tugged her back against my body. She squealed with surprise as I lowered my lips to her neck and laughed, "Evil," I whispered into her ear. She bent in half in my arms and I laughed as I pressed my lips to hers in a rough kiss causing her to laugh again. "I love playing basketball with you." I told her and she grinned, "I wonder why – it often ends a lot like this,"

I felt a smirk rise over my lips, "Grey and I did this a couple of times, too." I mused and she giggled while she tilted her head back to look at the stars starting to shine in the sky. Her breathing evened out and I couldn't stop staring at her. "I love you," I whispered nipping at her ear. "I love you, too." She said back as her eyes redirected towards me. "I can't wait for our weekend in Chicago. What are you going to do Sunday?"

We weren't flying back until Monday to allow us a few days of extra time together. It was sacred during this time of the year and we could both afford an extra day. "I think we just explore Chicago if I'm being honest. I don't want any plans. I just want you." I couldn't stop my slow smile as I kissed her hard and then soft, "C'mon, we need to get out of here before the police show up."

* * *

_Saturday, June 25__th__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

I pulled on the back of Lauren's dress to make sure it was fully extended and she gushed in the mirror, "If you would have told me 6 years ago that I was going to marry Grey I would have laughed my ass off." She mused and I couldn't stop my smile, "You can thank me later," I teased with a wink. Lauren eyed my navy-blue maid of honor dress with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Troy Bolton is going to rip that off of you later and you're going to have the cute freaking babies."

My cheeks flushed, "I've been thinking about those more and more recently." I mused and Lauren nearly pushed me over with her rapid turnaround to face me. "Seriously? You and Troy are talking about babies already? I didn't think you'd do it in the first year," she screeched and I couldn't stop my slow smile. "We haven't really talked about it. I need to decide the best time to have a baby and go from there but I'm thinking – next summer would be the best bet. I would be pregnant during my research year and then my fourth year is a lot of traveling to find the best residency program with a few different clinical rotations."

Lauren smirked, "Sounds like it might be a better time to have a baby." I shrugged with a smile on my face, "I think so, too. I'm just nervous. I'm scared that abortion is going to scar me or something. I don't know. I haven't even talked to Troy about it but I did make a tentative plan to get my IUD removed soon." She squealed with delight at my news and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. Her mom and bridesmaids were finishing getting ready in the room over giving us a moment to talk.

"Grey is going to drop dead himself," I told her as I fixed her dress after the long hug, "I think so myself. I bet him that he would cry and he said he wouldn't. I'll be ten bucks richer by the end of this ceremony." I couldn't stop my laugh as there was a swift knock at the door and I turned to see my handsome husband in a suit with the same color bowtie.

"Troy," I breathed out and his eyes surveyed the bottom of my dress all the way to the top before a little smirk planted on his lips as he was thinking all of the dirty thoughts in his head. "Aren't you stunning," he said as he walked across the room and pulled me into his grasp. He dropped a quick kiss to my lips and then turned to Lauren as he let out a low whistle. "Grey is going to die." Lauren couldn't stop the satisfied smile on her face. Troy leaned in and kissed her cheek, "You're stunning, Lauren."

"Thanks, Bolton, how is my groom?" she questioned with a bit of curiosity. We spent all of Thursday and Friday night together with little Grey involved. We had to finish all of the last-minute details and we spent all night last night setting up the venue and then doing the rehearsal dinner. They have not had a moment alone since I arrived and I felt bad about that. I knew how much I hated being separated from Troy before our wedding.

"He's getting anxious. I think he's ready to walk down the aisle and praying you don't change your mind." Lauren giggled, "I should to fuck with him," Troy barked out a laugh and couldn't stop the smirk on his face, "That would be fucking funny and I won't even discourage it unless you really are running away." Lauren snorted, "No, we are stuck together at this point." Lauren turned to survey herself in the mirror again and then her eyes went up to the clock in the corner.

"Almost time babe, I promise. Is there anything else we can help you with?" I questioned my husband and he sent me a smile, "No. I just missed you. Lauren stole you last night and I hate a cold bed." I rolled my eyes and Troy chuckled as he pulled me in for another quick kiss. "I promised Grey I would lay eyes on her so that his fear of her running away would go away." Lauren smiled and shook her head, she grabbed her cell phone and opened up Snapchat.

She found a filter that disguised her face pretty well and I couldn't stop my laugh as she recorded a video for Grey and then sent it off. Troy surveyed my dress again and then his eyes landed on the back, "You must know I have a thing for an opened back dress," he mused and I couldn't stop a laugh, "Everybody does. Everybody knows that you love touching my skin and you go crazy for an open-backed dress." Troy smirked, "Good. I'm glad it's known. That way I can always touch it."

I shook my head with a smile, "Go be with Grey, we have to finish getting everything ready." Troy nodded as he kissed my forehead, bid Lauren good luck, and escaped out of the room. "Your children are going to be freaking beautiful," Lauren sang from behind me and I shot her a look but I couldn't disagree. If they looked anything like their daddy, they were going to be heartbreakers.

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes watched Grey hover at the alter with the nerves clear in his posture. I couldn't blame the man; I was the same exact way six months ago. How had it been six months since I married my girl? That alone didn't feel right. We were just waiting on the girls to show up to start the whole show and I couldn't wait to have my hands on my girl again.

She was stunning in that blue dress and I couldn't wait to rip it off of her – I also couldn't wait to ask about the conversation I walked in on initially. Kids. I didn't think she would want kids anytime soon. I figured after medical school and sometime later. I didn't have a timeline and I didn't care. Whenever she was ready and wanted to do this because it was going to be hard on her. She had a very demanding job and it was going to be hard on her.

So, I was a bit surprised to listen to the conversation but it made something in my belly stir with excitement thinking about having kids with her. Sooner than later. She was going to be a wonderful mom and I knew she was going to be a natural at it. I exhaled heavily as I spotted my mom, dad, and siblings in the groom's side of the church. Gabi's family was on the other side for Lauren and I smiled thinking about how they were just like this at our wedding.

My parents had grown to love Grey through our years at Duke and were so excited to see them get married. They were flying in for a quick in and out visit. We were set to all have breakfast tomorrow morning before they flew home. Gabi and I were going to spend the day around Chicago before flying home early Monday morning. "Hey hotshot," her arm wiggled into mine and I felt my entire body relax with her next to me.

"Hi beautiful," I dropped a kiss into her made-up hair and I hated how much it smelled of hairspray and product. I wanted my B's hair to smell like B again. Shower sex tonight it was. "Is she ready?" I questioned and Gabi grinned, "She is. I think she just wants to see him to feel better."

"He appreciated the Snapchat," I told her, Gabi's eyes were searching in the crowd before she stumbled on Audrey and Jake. She waved to them as they waved back to her with smiles on their faces. "I can't wait for breakfast with your family tomorrow. I feel like we haven't gotten to talk to them in some time. We should try to take a trip to Oregon in like October." She suggested with a shrug, "See if I can find a long weekend to sneak out of here."

A smile spread over my face as I nodded, "I think we'd all love that." I kissed her hair again as I shook my head, "you need to shower," she gasped and looked up at me, "No way! This took forever."

"Gabi, you stink. I want my girl and her natural smell back." Gabi let out a laugh and I smiled as we all fell into order and I turned to look at Lauren and her dad. "You are going to rock it. Make him cry his eyes out. I have 10 bucks on it," I told her and she tipped her head back in a laugh, "So do I," my own laugh filtered out of my mouth. "Oh, he will. He's such a sap." Gabi laughed next to me, "I believe you cried."

"Oh, and I admitted it before it ever happened. I told Grey I was going, too. He just rolled his eyes at me but that emotion is something else when you are standing there and seeing you for the very first time was something I could have never imagined." She leaned into my body as the songs began to play and the whole line went silent. The ring bear and flower girl were in front of us as each pair went down the aisle, then the kids, and then followed by the two of us.

When we broke off at the center of the aisle, I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple before I walked to my spot. I tapped my pocket to make sure both of the rings were securely in my possession. I exhaled as I looked at Grey shifting his weight from side to side as the doors opened and the music changed to reveal Lauren. Grey sucked in a gust of air and then his eyes filled with tears before she even stepped down the aisle.

He was too busy to notice though as he watched her walk down the aisle with a big smile on her face, her dad next to her, and her eyes focused on Grey. My eyes lingered towards Gabi who was watching Grey as well and I wondered what she was thinking. My mind was a whirlwind of emotions when I saw her for the first time and knowing that when the ceremony was over – she was going to be my wife. That feeling alone got me every single time.

The fact that we were husband and wife. My fingers rolled with my wedding ring and I smiled as I felt her eyes back on me. I winked as we both paid attention to the ceremony in front of us.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Pay up," Troy edged up to Grey at the table causing Lauren to burst out into a fit of laughter. "I didn't cry!" he shot out and Lauren and Troy both laughed shaking their heads. "You are an idiot. You had tears streaming down your face during your vows. Lauren held it together better than you." Grey grumbled underneath of his breath as we had done most of the festivities tonight. We had given speeches, danced, ate cake, and celebrated Mr. and Mrs. Lewis.

"C'mon, baby, I thought it was adorable," Lauren encouraged and Grey grumbled again before digging his wallet out of his suit pants and pulling out two ten-dollar bills. He shoved one into Troy's hand and then stuffed the other down the middle of Lauren's dress. She giggled and took it out before pulling him back into a kiss. I shook my head as Troy held up his money and then stuffed it into his pocket. "Any big plans with that, Mr. Bolton?" I questioned

"Coffee tomorrow morning," he said with certainty. I shook my head with a smile on my face as a slow song switched on as the place was starting to empty but enough people still lingered to allow the music to continue. "C'mon, Mrs. Bolton," Troy said as he intertwined our fingers together with a smile on his face. He dragged me out to the dance floor and I couldn't stop the content smile as I cozied up to my husband and danced on the floor together.

We were both quiet for the first part of the song as he just held my back and I held onto him. His body warming mine as we both had plenty to drink tonight and both of us couldn't wait to strip from our dresses and take pleasure with each other. "I heard your conversation with Lauren earlier," I paused as I tried to think of what conversation that he might have heard between the two of us and I felt my breath stop and I almost stopped dancing but he continued on.

"No, don't panic. I don't care. I just – I need you to know I heard you. I don't want you to think I was eavesdropping or whatever but I just heard you talking and I waited a moment before I entered the room. You can talk to me whenever you are ready about this." He clarified and I didn't say anything for few beats as we swayed on the dance floor. "Do you?" I questioned and his eyes down at me with a flare of surprise on his face.

"Do I what?"

"Want kids sooner than later?" I questioned in response as Troy slowed our dancing down but we were still on the dance floor as other couples had joined. This moment felt so closed off though and quiet – as if we were the only two on the dance floor. "I mean it's whatever you want, B. If you want to wait until after med school then we wait until after med school. If you want to wait until after residency then that's okay too. We'll be older but…" I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Stop, I'm not waiting that long. My residency and fellowship are going to take forever. I want to finish my family before I'm done." I corrected him and that little smile pulled onto the corner of his mouth. "I was thinking that maybe next summer would be a good time to welcome a baby. I don't have a long, long summer but it's like eight weeks and if we timed it right – we could have eight weeks with our baby. My fourth year isn't going to be as crazy as this year or the next year but a little wild in it's our light."

The song stopped and Troy gently tugged me to a quiet, dark corner as he faced each other in the chairs. "I didn't expect to have this talk here." I said with a look at him and he gave me a small grin, "I didn't either. It was eating at me that I knew about the conversation and you didn't know I knew about the conversation. I just want you to know I support anything you decide." I gave a faint smile as I had a few other things but I didn't want to bring it up tonight. Tonight, was good, sacred and beautiful. Our best friends got married and we were able to do it with them.

"Let's start cleaning up so we can go back to the hotel – I think we should practice," I said with a wink in his direction and Troy paused as he searched my face for something. "What else?" he questioned and I held my breath because I hated that he knew me so well. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised anymore, the man could read what coffee I wanted by my mood, I shouldn't be surprised about any of his weird reading abilities.

"It's nothing that needs to be discussed tonight. Today has been good. I want today to finish well." Troy narrowed his eyes and reached forward to brush my hair away from my face. "I love you," he whispered to me. "I don't know what exactly you want to talk about but just know that I love you – no matter what." I swallowed back on the sudden rush of emotion and I reached up to kiss his hand. He pulled me into his grasp and he kissed my head again and grunted.

"Shower," he said

"Sex," I responded

"Shower sex," he clarified with a mischievous smile and I giggled into his chest. "I'm glad that your hair was more natural for our day."

"Anything for you," I whispered to him and that caused him a little laugh. "You do know me well."

* * *

_Sunday, June 26__th__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

I sat across from Audrey as we were writing on the placemats playing a game of tick tack toe while we waited for our breakfast to be served to us. Everybody was chatting and in a really good mood this morning. Troy and I were floating on a sex-filled night while his parents were just happy to be in the same room as us. "Any big plans for the rest of your summer, Gabi?" Audrey asked and I shook my head. "Nope. I am going to work a lot more and then go from there. I start school back up in early August."

Audrey smiled, "I think I want to be a doctor like you."

"It's a lot of work but you can do it."

She sent me a smile as we continued to play the game back and forth. "Is Troy being a good husband?" Jake asked from the spot next to his sister. "Yes, of course," I said as I looked over at him as he was tipping his coffee backward. "I would sure hope he is," Jessie said with a sharp look towards her oldest son. Troy acted offended, "excuse me, what have I done to deserve that? I treat her with the uttermost respect."

"Says the hickey on her collarbone!" Jake pipped; Troy hissed his disapproval as my hand automatically went up to rub it. "To be fair, I yelled at him for it," I said causing a smile to come across Sam's face. "I bet you did." Troy rolled his eyes while taking another drink of his coffee. "You see, this is why I keep all of your separate. You all gang up on me." Jessie sent her son a look again and Troy couldn't stop his laugh. "I love all of you together but man I get so bullied."

"Oh, you poor thing," I teased and Troy chuckled, "I can only imagine what will happen when we add kids to this mix. Imagine all of the attitudes that I will receive?" Sam barked a laugh, "Yea, buddy, good luck." His dad said with a pat on his shoulder. "Gabi when are you guys going to have kids?" Audrey asked, her eyes curious, I couldn't believe how much older she was compared to when I first met her. Starting high school and finding out who she is – even if we were playing tick-tack-toe in a diner together.

"Uh…I don't know. Troy and I haven't really talked about it." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Audrey sighed, "Audrey," Jessie snapped, "That isn't any of our business," Troy sucked in a breath of air, "As if you didn't want to ask the same question," Jessie shot both of us a look. "I think it's smart to wait until you are ready. Gabi is in med school, Troy you just are now figuring out this promotion, and you haven't been married a year. There is no rush to the process." Jessie clarified.

"I'm sorry," Audrey said and I shook my head with a smile, "You were not the first person to ask me that this weekend. It's okay. We're not in a rush and we are going to try and figure out where in my schedule it allows best but…we are not in a rush." I felt Troy's eyes on me and I didn't dare turn to look at him because the thought of it being sooner than later was really hard to hide. I didn't want to stress about it and I didn't want our families to know. It wasn't their business in that aspect but the question was fair from them.

I loved Jessie and her response though because I am glad, she didn't feel the need for us to start popping out grandchildren, yet. We were still young. My biological clock wasn't ticking, yet. "Gabi, Troy mentioned that you are loving your internship with Dr. Bryson." I grinned, "Yes, I absolutely love it. It affirms absolutely everything I want to do. I will probably do an extra rotation in my fourth year but yes, this is what I want. I just hope I can stick to this path."

Troy grunted from the other end of the table, "What makes you think that you aren't going to do this?" he asked me, I shrugged, "I'm not the smartest and the most talented and I don't know…" I let my words drag off and Troy shook his head, his jaw ticked, "You are dedicated and hardworking and compassionate. You are going to make a fantastic surgeon and an incredible doctor. Don't doubt yourself, B."

Jessie and Sam shared a look with each other as I let my eyes linger on him for a beat and Audrey leaned over and punched his shoulder. "Be nice," Troy frowned, "That was nice,"

"You sound angry," she chastised causing a laugh to bubble from my throat, "No, he's right. I have to trust myself but the doubt likes to creep in." Troy pointed towards me, "See?" Jake chuckled, "I still can't believe that I will ever actually get married. It seems like too much." Troy laughed, "Oh just you wait for Jake, just you wait," Troy mumbled into his coffee. The waitress came over and gave him more while our breakfast was delivered. We all dove into our plates as the table quieted while we ate.

"Mom," Troy lifted his gaze to meet his mother, "I think we are going to try and find a weekend in October to come to see ya'll. We have to wait until her internship is done and my season is over but think we can make it happen?" Jessie tried to hide her big smile but she failed, "Of course, baby. You can just show up at my front door and we'll make it work. Always." Troy smiled and I felt a flutter in my belly of excitement that we would be going to Seaside soon.

I rolled my lips together as we ate, had the conversation, and caught up with his family. Jake and Audrey were in rare form and were causing a scene in the restaurant but we were all laughing and having a good time. Troy was relaxed as he looked at his siblings and he shot me a look. I knew that look – the look that this will be us one day. Having breakfast with our kids around the table. I got up as I went over and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand reached up and gently squeezed, "You good?" he asked, I nodded, "Yea, I'm great."

"Smile," I looked up at Jessie who pointed her camera towards the two of us. Troy easily lifted a smile on his face and I followed suit as I stared at her. Troy squeezed my hand again as Jessie grinned, "You two are so adorable," she flashed the phone in our direction and we both smiled at the picture. "Will you send that to us?" Troy asked she nodded her head as Audrey came over and planted herself in her big brother's lap.

"Troy, I hate missing you." He let go of me and wrapped his arms around her. "I know squirt, we'll still facetime. Maybe when it's time for you to decide on the school we'll be settled in our new town if we move. You can come to us." Troy said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "No," Jessie claimed, "You can't steal my children," Troy laughed, "C'mon, it would be easier on you to visit if there was two of us in one town. Jake chose Texas."

Jake shrugged as Jessie rolled her eyes, "I hate that all of you are leaving me." Sam squeezed her shoulder, "Luckily, we have the restaurant to keep us very, very busy and the new coffee shop," Troy grinned as he had been working with his dad a lot on the coffee shop expansion. They would talk for countless hours on the phone on the best way to do it. He was probably going to have to go help train employees eventually on how to make the best coffee and the best recipes.

"I'm glad we got this time," Audrey said and Troy agreed with a smile, "Me, too,"

* * *

_Thursday, June 30__th__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I tried to figure out this case. Dr. Bryson gave me a case and told me to plan out each and every single step to present to him tomorrow morning. It was an unusual case of an ankle and how to reconstruct it properly. I heard the door open and shut and I twisted my head around to see Troy coming into the kitchen. He dropped his backpack on the kitchen counter and my eyes drifted to see it was after eight already.

"Hey baby," I called and he walked over and slid his hand over my shoulder. "Hi baby girl," he kissed my head gently and peeked at what I was doing but quickly turned when he knew he couldn't understand it. I pushed the paper away as I was mostly done but I was caught up at the end. I would just ask him for clarification tomorrow. "Do you want a glass of wine?" Troy called. "Please," I said as I pushed off the chair and walked into the kitchen.

"How was work?" I asked him while I slid onto the barstool. "Good, I got a lot done during the game." I smiled as they played a late afternoon game. "I'm glad." He lifted those blue eyes to look at me. "How was Dr. Bryson today?" he questioned, "Great. We had a clinic today. Just seeing a lot of patients and learning how to do the proper protocol. I was able to watch a PRP injection." Troy lifted his eyebrows, "That's interesting."

He slid me the glass of wine and I took a healthy sip, "Can I ask you something?" Troy questioned, his eyes leveling me for a moment and I felt like I was going to need more wine. I just nodded my head and he sighed, his forearms braced against the counter and his eyes leveled with me. "The night of the wedding – when you said you didn't want to talk about it then – what was it?" I blinked once and then again before I picked up my wine glass and finished the rest of it.

Troy raised an eyebrow before picking up the bottle and filling it up again.

I took a deep breath and faced him, "What if the abortion caused me to not be able to have kids? Or God will punish me because I got rid of the baby we made together and we won't be able to have another one," I rambled for a moment and I saw the surprise on his face. "Gabi," he said softly, his voice quiet, I shook my head, "No. I am terrified that I won't be able to give you children because I was selfish. Because I chose my career, because I chose basketball over having our baby and it might be irrational and it might be stupid but I can't shake it." The fear bubbled up my throat and the tears started to pool in my eyes.

Troy moved around the counter and pushed the chair to face him, he slipped between my legs and his large hands framed my face. "Baby girl," his voice was so soft and his thumb stroked my face gently as his eyes watched my reaction. "You are an amazing human. You are not selfish for picking yourself first when you were not ready to become a mom. People go on and have kids all the time afterward and I know that this is going to be hard for you. I know the emotions it is going to stir up but…I want you to know that I love you, that I think we are going to have a wonderful, big family, and we are going to get through this together."

I closed my eyes and let my head hit his hard-solid chest, "I wish I could shake it and I wish it didn't scare me. You are going to be such a good dad and I want to give that to you. I don't want to have wasted my one opportunity and…" my sobs grew out of control as it started to get harder to breathe.

"B…shh…" he comforted me and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He picked me up and carried me to the couch as we sat down together. I straddled his lap and my face hid in the side of his neck while his large hands roamed up and down my back. "I think your fears are valid but I don't think you should be panicking yet. We were not ready to become parents when you first got pregnant, baby. We had more things to do. I needed to have this promotion, you needed to go to med school, you are going to change lives one day and I think God will overlook that one thing when you are changing lives. You got that championship and you are half way done with school."

I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I pulled back to look at him, "We are going to be parents and you know what – even if it isn't by the normal way. We could adopt or we can foster or we can have our own via IVF or we can do it the natural way because we clearly know that works without birth control or we could not have a family at all. It doesn't matter to me. It never will. I just want you in my life, B. That is and always will be a constant in my life."

His words soothed me as I kissed him softly and then rested my head on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to do this. I just…I get scared thinking about getting pregnant. I think I am ready. I think I want to have a baby sooner rather than later. I think this is what I want but I am very, very nervous and scared."

Troy exhaled softly and kissed my temple, "I think those are very valid and real emotions, baby. Nothing to be scared of because we have each other and we will get through this together." I pulled back and I looked him in the eye. Those blue eyes were full of concern, "I think I want to wait another month or so because I want to make sure we are around May or later to have a baby." I told him. Troy let a tiny smile cross his lips.

"Yea?"

I nodded my head, "Are you ready?" I asked him and Troy laughed, "Yea, I am. I know it will be hard and it will be an adjustment and I know I will have to be a lot of the parent role but I want this. I want to see you hold a baby and be their mom. I want to watch them grow-up and aspire to be a kick-ass doctor like their mom, I want all of that. I want to teach them to play basketball and show them the court and where I fell in love with their mom."

I grinned and I planted a rough kiss on his lips. He gripped my hips to keep me right where he wanted me and he groaned as I brushed my tongue over his bottom lip. "Practice is good though," I encouraged him and he growled underneath of me before pressing me onto my back. The couch sucked me down as his body pressed me further into it. I couldn't catch my breath as he pulled off my t-shirt, discarded my bra, and threw my shorts to the side.

His tongue ravished against my body, "Hold still," he commanded and I cried out, "I can't," I whimpered out the words and Troy pinned my arms above my head while he wedged himself between my legs. I let him work my body up and down. I dug my heels into his backside and he lifted his head to look at me, "I just want you to know, I will practice with you all the fucking time. There is no stopping that because you are fucking beautiful, Gabi. You are my girl and I will do anything and everything I can for you. Okay? We are going to do this together and you can tell me anything and everything, okay?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

_Monday, July 4__th__, 2022 _

_Troy's POV _

The fireworks light up the sky as I sat on the rail next to Trevor. We watched Clara and Wyatt stumble around the yard together and they giggled with each other in a cute little relationship they had already developed. "I'm surprised you were able to make it," Trevor said, I nodded with a smile, "Yea, we had a day game. It made it easier to get here for this part." I told him. I was still in my jeans and polo but I was here with family.

Gabi was laughing with her mom as she enjoyed a beer while her dad was talking with his assistant coaches. The house was full of people as this was the big party the Montez's hosted every single year. "How is work?" Trevor asked, "Great. We are doing well, PR is going well, I am loving the new gig and starting after the all-star break I am going to work from Durham full time. My travel will be limited so I am thrilled about that."

"I bet Gabi is excited." My eyes drifted to her again, her cut-off shorts that were a little too short along with her tank-top that pressed her breasts together. It caused me to shift uncomfortably as she always made things hard – literally. "Yea, she is going to work for another month with Dr. Bryson and take a week off before her third year starts. I can't believe she's already in her third year." I shook my head as Trevor took a deep breath.

"You ready to find another job?"

I grunted, "No. I am hoping I just have formed good connections to make the switch smoothly." Trevor chuckled, "I bet. I can't believe my baby sister is going to be a surgeon. She can tell all of her female athletes all of her stories." I smiled in agreement as Clara stumbled over to her dad and Trevor easily picked her up. She giggled as she rested her head onto his shoulder. "You getting tired baby girl?" he mused and she nodded her head while rubbing her eyes with a chubby hand.

I smiled at her as Clara smiled right back at me, "You two talked about one of these yet?" Trevor asked and I smiled with a tiny nod, "Yea, we're playing it by ear at this point. Whatever she feels ready for," Trevor smiled, "You two are going to make great parents. Just don't do anything my parents did, okay?" I chuckled as I looked over at Brooklyn and Eli. "They aren't awful. I mean, yes, they made some dumb choices but don't all parents?"

Trevor nodded, "Yea, I think we learn though." I agreed with him as I couldn't imagine doing any of the things they did to Gabi. An arm hooked around my waist and her head pressed into my back. I reached down to connect our fingers, "Hi sweet girl," I felt her smile as Trevor grinned at his sister. "Clara," Gabi greeted her and she reached for Gabi. Gabi happily took her and Clara nuzzled up into her chest. "My favorite spot, too, Clara,"

Gabi hit me with a look and Trevor couldn't contain his laugh, "Aren't you supposed to beat him up for a comment like that?" Gabi questioned her brother and he laughed, "No, you are married. Can't do anything now. If he was some random boy then yea, I would beat his ass." Gabi rolled her eyes as I shared a look with Trevor. "Look, we also became like best friends so I doubt he will hit me." Gabi laughed as Trevor narrowed his eyes. "Hurt her? Break her heart? Yea, our friendship ends but I will not hit you for comments that make me laugh."

I chuckled underneath my breath as Gabi shook her head, "I love you both dearly," she said dryly. Trevor and I laughed together as she walked over to take a seat. My eyes watched her comfort and rock Clara to sleep. "Mmm…yea, I can't wait for that someday."

Trevor smiled, "Yea, you'll make great parents."

* * *

**Hey hey! I don't think I've gotten an update out to you this fast in…a long time. Ha! I don't think you'll have to wait long for the next one either! With COVID-19 everything of mine has been canceled and we're doing it all online so I have more time at home which gives a little bit more time to write! I'm kinda happy about that aspect…not happy that COVID-19 is taking over like it is. I hope everybody is staying safe and healthy! **

**Let me know what ya'll think! I can't wait for you to read what's coming next (some of you already see it coming but I didn't hide it that well either…hahaha) **

**Please REVIEW! **

**Next update: SOON! (less than 2 weeks) **


	20. Positive

Chapter 20 – Positive

_Monday, August 29__th__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

My eyes tried to stay open but I was exhausted and listening to doctors' dwell on and on about our research projects for this coming year. "Gabi," I looked over at Cassie. We had become decent friends throughout our time in med school along with Quinn and Kate. "You are barely keeping those eyes open." I laughed as I rubbed my eyes, "I've been doing a lot of research already. Trying to see what will interest me and connect to sports medicine,"

"Do you want to get together for coffee tomorrow?" Quinn asked, I nodded, "Yea, we can discuss different topics and see what needs to be done."

"Also, I still want to hear all about your internship with Dr. Bryson," Kate let off a sigh, I couldn't stop my laugh as we had all recently taken and passed our Step 1 boards and we all were able to exhale a sigh of relief of getting to continue on in this path. The doctors continued to drone on about our ten months of research that we had to accomplish. Once the hall was released for the day with the promise to talk with our instructors tomorrow about what we wanted to do – we all began to file out.

"Rents?" Quinn asked tugging on her bag as she pulled it over her shoulder, "Perfect. I'll probably pick up on for Troy on my way out." Kate grinned like a cat, "That beautiful husband of yours? Meow," Cassie giggled next to me as I shook my head side to side. We all walked to Rents from Duke as we pulled open the door, we ordered coffee and found the battered booths to settle into. "Cassie, how is Derek? Has he come to terms with moving after next year?" Quinn asked and Cassie played with her straw wrapper with a sigh.

"He doesn't want to give up his job."

I gave a side-eye, "But he loves you?" I questioned in response and Cassie nodded, "So he says. I don't know though. I feel like if he wanted to support me and love me then he wouldn't care that I had to move to do my residency and that I want him to come with me." I held my breath and I nodded, "Troy basically told me that he would do anything that I needed to do. I think that is love and I think that is what you need to find for yourself. You deserve fantastic things, Cassie."

Quinn nodded, "Matty is on board and is already looking for potential cities."

"Do you know what you want to do?" I questioned and she smirked, "I am thinking OBGYN or general surgery," Quinn said with a shrug, "Pediatric, for sure," Kate said with a smile on her lips thinking about her future in pediatrics. "I think I want to do Emergency Medicine." Cassie said with a crack of her knuckles, "Give me the inner-city cases please," we all laughed together as we continued our conversation as I told them all about my summer with Dr. Bryson.

"I'm really jealous, I think I am going to line up something like that for next summer. Reach out now." Quinn mentioned and I nodded, "I think it will really help when I am applying for residency." Kate grunted with displeasure, "I am excited for intern year and residency but applying, trying to find a school, etc., sounds terrifying." I agreed, "I want to find the right spot for my family. I don't want to be in the wrong spot especially as we start trying to start a family." Cassie shot me a look with a grin spreading over her face, "Bolton babies? Yes please," I couldn't stop my laugh as I shrugged, "I got my IUD removed at the end of July," I whispered.

They all three screeched with excitement, "Shut up! Are you trying?" I shrugged, "Trying? Not preventing? I don't know what term you want for it but we figured towards the end of the research period would be the best time to start. Before fourth year, before intern year, and see where it goes from there." I said with a shrug, "I don't know if we will be able to have kids but we aren't stressing about it. I just randomly told him that I got it removed and he just smiled and nodded. We didn't make a big deal of it."

Quinn smirked, "You are going to make beautiful babies."

"They are going to be great parents, too," Kate added.

"God, could you imagine a little Troy Bolton running around?" Cassie sighed and I shook my head with a laugh, "I am so glad I have all of your support."

They giggled with a bit of a laugh, "We will be the best medical school aunties."

"I'm just really nervous to take on orthopedic surgery and then a fellowship in sports medicine. That is going to be a big-time commitment but Troy just smiles and promises to make things work." Cassie sighed and tilted her head back, "See? Derek should be more like that." Cassie shook her head back and forth.

"Do you have a back-up plan if Orthopedic surgery doesn't pan out?" Quinn asked, I shook my head, "No. I would probably shift towards peds or family medicine," I said with a shrug. "But I am pretty dead set on sports medicine," the girls all laughed and I couldn't stop my smile. I did enjoy hanging and talking to them – thankful that I was able to form these friendships in medical school. "Do you all want to come over for a girl's night on Friday?" I questioned, "Troy is out of town and we could drink wine, catch up, and watch movies."

The girls all shared a look with wide grins, "Yes! We haven't had one of those in forever!" I smiled, "Yes, okay, okay, we will order some pizza." We all shared a big grin as we made our plans to meet up tomorrow after our meetings and then going to plan our Friday. I stood up at the end bidding them all a good-bye before I went to the counter to order Troy a coffee. I thanked the worker as I stepped out into the sunny day.

I walked back to Duke to retrieve my car and I thought about all of the things going on in life. I exhaled on a large sigh as I slipped back into the car as my phone buzzed with another email about my meeting with my professor about my research study. Driving into Durham's parking lot as it was empty as the boys were out of town on their last series away but playoffs started this weekend. Troy was going to travel for that leaving me alone for the weekend.

I walked to the front door and smiled at the security guard as I walked by and went upstairs to Troy's office. I knocked on his door before twisting it open to see him sitting on his desk with a smile on his face once I focused into his vision. "Hi beautiful, this is a surprise," I smiled as I went over and I placed his coffee in front of him. "With a treat? What have I done?" he asked as he stood up. I laughed as I gripped his shoulders and I leaned forward to kiss him softly. His fingers slipped around my waist and squeezed gently. "Hi beautiful, did you miss me?" I nodded my head and I buried my face against his neck.

"I really did," he pulled me into his lap as he breathed me in, "How was class?" he asked, I grunted, "Good. I was just sitting there listening to them drone on and on about our research project." Troy chuckled and shook his head, "You are going to do kick-ass research." I smiled at him as he pulled me in for a kiss, his hand gripping the back of my neck, and pulling our lips together. "I love you; I hope you are having a good day," I told him. He grunted, "Just a lot of paperwork piling up. The end of the season, all of the interview requests…" he let out the rest of his air and I brushed my fingers through his hair.

"The girls are going to come over this weekend and hang out. Friday night since you aren't going to be around."

"Mmm…I'm glad you'll have some company. I hate leaving you alone." I rolled my eyes and Troy chuckled, "I love you; I should be home around six." I sighed as my eyes looked up at the clock to see it was just after two. I pouted and Troy pressed another kiss to my mouth, "I promise, I'll be home and we can have the ultimate night together." I raised an eyebrow, "What does that include?" I asked playing with his baby hairs in the back.

"A handful of orgasms, dinner, and cuddles in bed together." I smiled at him as I dropped another kiss to his lips. "Okay, fair enough," he kissed me again and then pressed against my cheek, "I love you," he whispered, "Thank you for the coffee. It is appreciated."

"Anything for my favorite man,"

* * *

_Friday, September 2__nd__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

I tipped back my glass of wine as I tried to stifle my laugh as Quinn danced around the kitchen. Quinn couldn't stop her own laugh as she doubled over in the kitchen. Her wine bottle was empty already and I smiled shaking my head from side to side. Kate settled in next to me as she smirked, "This was a good idea. Medical students gone wild." I couldn't stop a giggle as I looked over at her, "Ugh, I wish Derek would be better. I want to have hot dirty sex," Cassie complained.

"Girl, tell me about it, I hate that Troy isn't here." Kate laughed as she shook her head, "I'm going to stay single but I might have to hit up Noah Wellington." Cassie and I shared a look with each other. Kate narrowed her eyes towards the both of us. "Excuse me, what is that look for? What look did you just give each other?" Kate landed in front of us and her eyes scanned the two of us. "Noah is the reason Gabi and I became friends. He was hitting on her, he wouldn't take no for an answer, the teacher and I both stepped in to get him to stop."

Kate pouted in front of us, her auburn hair flying in five different directions as Quinn chuckled with a shake of her head as she popped open another wine bottle. "Seriously? I figured he was a douche bag but I didn't think he was that much of a douche bag."

"He thought I would cheat on Troy," I said with a shake of my head and that caused Kate to laugh. "That man clearly didn't realize how much that man loved you and you loved him." I laughed and shrugged, "I literally told him I was dating Troy and he was liked the chase. Just be careful with him."

"I'm glad it happened – we became friends that day." I gave her a smile in agreement, "Has everybody picked their research projects?" I questioned and everybody nodded up and down. "No school," Quinn yelled as she poured more wine down her throat. "Quinn," I said with a loud laugh and she grinned, "Oh no, she's drunk, drunk," Cassie whispered and I nodded in agreement. "We should go to the bars," she yelled while digging through my fridge.

"No," Kate, Cassie, and I said in unison. Quinn shot all of us a look and I couldn't stop my laugh at her face. "C'mon, let's watch a movie or something," I suggested as I was already exhausted and I only had a glass of wine. "I agree. This week was long and exhausting. My bones are sore." Kate stretched out on the opposite couch as I shook my head with a tiny smile on my face. Quinn came and sunk into the chair as she shook her head.

"We're lame,"

"We're exhausted," I pointed out. Quinn rolled her eyes, "You were the one dragging all week."

"Keep your drunk thoughts to yourself," I told her. Quinn gave me a smirk and turned her back to the TV. I rubbed my lips together as we scrolled through Netflix until we landed on a movie that we all wanted to see. My eyes were heavy and I was exhausted but I pushed through when my phone buzzed on my belly. I picked it up to see Troy texting me.

_Troy: Hi – I miss you _

I couldn't stop my smile as it spread over my lips. He left early this morning to catch up with the team for the first playoff weekend. It was hard on the press and social media management so he wanted to be in-person to help put out fires and ease the process.

_Gabi: Hi, I miss you, too. I hope you got there okay. _

"Look who's passed out already," Kate said quietly as she nudged me with her toe. I looked over to see Quinn curled up, her mouth open, and her eyes snapped shut. I laughed quietly underneath my breath as I sat up and took a picture of her with flash – she didn't even move. "Telling me I was the exhausted one." I grumbled and Cassie laughed, "You have been extra tired this week. You struggled during all of our meetings."

I shot her a look, too, "Ya'll ganging up on me tonight and I am the one awake." Cassie laughed as we all went back to the movie when my phone buzzed again.

_Troy: I did. I wish we were together this weekend but I know you wanted to start diving into your research. I love you, baby. I hope girl's night is going okay. _

_Gabi: Yea, I am going to dive in tomorrow and figure out my timeline. We are watching a movie. Quinn is already knocked out after drinking nearly two bottles of wine. They are telling me I've been the tired on and yet…_

I smiled as I laid my phone back down after sending him the picture of Quinn. "Any big plans for the rest of the weekend?" I asked Kate and she shook her head, "No. Homework." I smiled as I looked at Cassie who sighed, "Fighting with Derek and praying the man falls in love with me like this man loves you." She lifted the frame of Troy and me in Costa Rica during our wedding. "The man who will promise to do everything for you that he can control. Damn, what a promise." I smiled with a shake of my head as we all shared a look.

"Have you thought maybe it is time to let Derek go?" I questioned quietly and her eyes looked up at me and I saw the tears from behind her eyes, "I don't want it to be over. I want it to be better. I want him to love me and I don't know why this is suddenly like this. I don't know if he is scared or doesn't love me anymore but we're going on two years. I don't know what happened because he loved me like Troy Bolton loved me earlier in our relationship."

"Have you asked him?" Kate asked sitting up and tucking her legs underneath of her. Cassie didn't say anything for a beat and she breathed out, "No. We just fight about it."

"Ask him. Make him talk and if he doesn't want to talk then baby girl it's time to walk away. There is a man out there who wants to worship at your feet. That is what you deserve and that's what you deserve. Don't settle." Katie told her and I agreed with a nod. "Cas, you are a really strong woman. You are going to be an amazing doctor and I can't wait to watch you succeed but you do not need a man to do it. If Derek can't love you like you deserved to be loved then he isn't the man for you."

My phone buzzed again and I reached for it.

_Troy: Lol. This is a sight. You did seem more tired this week, you feeling okay? _

I sighed as I read his text message as I loved him and his worrying but I think it was just getting back into the swing of school and the constant studying before boards that causing this exhaustion. I smiled as I sent him back a text.

_Gabi: I am feeling fine, T. Just a lot going on. I promise – I will sleep this weekend. I love you. _

"I think you girls are right. I will talk to him. This weekend because I do deserve better." Cassie said, I reached down and I hugged her tightly, "We're here for you. More wine nights if we need them." I told her. Kate joined in on the hug as we smiled and laughed as we looked up at Quinn who was still passed out, snoring, drunk.

* * *

_Sunday, September 4__th__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

I laughed with Trevor and Vivian as we were enjoying the first football Sunday on the TV together. Troy was on his way home from the road trip as they won and were playing at home this week. Clara and Wyatt were both playing on the floor in front of us as I caught Viv up on my last few weeks of school. She couldn't stop her smile watching me and excited that I was learning more and more. "Aunt Gabi," Wyatt climbed onto the couch and onto my lap.

"Hi buddy," he wrapped his short arms around my neck and buried his face into my chest. "Is Grandpa coming over?" he asked, "I dunno,"

"What about Uncle Troy?" he pressured and I laughed, "He might show up but you might be in bed by then." Wyatt pouted, "I miss Uncle Troy."

"Do you want to Facetime him?" I questioned, he bounced up and down with a dramatic yes as Clara climbed up next to us. I grabbed my cell phone from the table as I pressed on his name and it rang while Wyatt made funny faces in the camera. A picture popped up and Troy had his headphones in and a big grin on his face when he saw it was Wyatt. "Wyatt! My dude! How are you big guy?" Wyatt grinned from ear to ear at Troy's picture.

"Good! I miss you, Uncle Troy."

"Oh, I miss you, too buddy. How is Aunt Gabi? I miss her a lot, too." Wyatt grinned picking up the phone from my hand and twisted to show me. Troy let an easy smile across his face, "There is my beautiful girl, Wy, can you give her a kiss for me?" Wyatt grinned before planting a kiss on my cheek causing me a smile. "Twoy!" Clara's chubby hands tried to grab the phone and Troy let out a low chuckle, "Is that my Clara Bell? Hi pretty girl,"

Vivian looked at me and gushed with her eyes as my husband talked to her kids. "Hi," she squeaked with a smile on her face. "What are Yall doing?" Troy asked, "Watching football with aunt Gabi, mommy, and daddy!" Troy groaned, "Dang it, I wish I was there. Did your mommy make cheese dip?" Troy asked, Wyatt, giggled loudly and nodded his head. "Oh, my goodness, will you save some for me?" Troy asked with a groan and Clara giggled this time.

I couldn't stop my own laugh as Troy caught my eye through the phone and winked. "I can't wait to see all of you soon. Can I talk to Aunt Gabs for a minute?" Wyatt whined, "But Uncle Troy!" Troy laughed, "I love you little boogers, I promise, I'll come to play soon."

Wyatt handed me the phone and I smiled as Troy's eyes light up, "Hi baby, you okay?" I nodded my head because Troy tried to call me twice yesterday and I was napping. I think he was worried I was getting sick. His eyebrows were bent in concern and I nodded, "Yea, I'm okay. I promise." Troy narrowed his eyes slightly and just nodded his head, "Okay. I'll be home around eight. Are you staying for Sunday Night Football?"

I nodded, "Yea, I'm going to have dinner and hang out for the first half of the game. If you want to come over here you should." Troy rubbed his eyebrows and nodded, "I'll think about it. I have some work I need to get done." I pouted and Troy shot me a look and I smiled, "I love you, babe,"

"I love you, too, B."

"Hi Troy," Trevor yelled as he walked into the living room, "Hi Trev, beers this week?"

"Hell yeah,"

"Bad word!" Wyatt yelled causing me to snicker, "Hi Troy," Viv popped into the screen and I couldn't stop my slow smile, "Hi Viv, looking beautiful as always." Viv shook her head with a laugh as Troy winked at me. "I'm going to go, I love all of you, bye kiddos," I waved and blew him a kiss before I hung up and Trevor smiled shaking his head, "I love that dude,"

"Aren't you glad dad allowed him to stay?" Trevor snorted, "As if you weren't going to follow him. He was the one for you."

"Wow, Trevor getting sappy," I said and Vivian laughed, "It was Clara. She made him sappy, also, when are you going to make Troy a daddy? He is made for it. Do you see how he acts with my children?" Vivian asked and I laughed and shrugged, "I don't know. We've talked about it a couple of times but nothing too serious," I fibbed towards her and she shook her head, "Natural daddy right there," I laughed and my eyes shut for a moment as I thought about it for a moment.

My eyes popped open in surprise as I thought about it for a brief moment as my period was supposed to start three or four days ago. That is strange. I typically at least felt my period coming by now but I didn't have any cramps or headaches. I was just tired. I paused and blinked. The panic swelled in my chest as there was no way. I literally took my IUD out at the end of July. I wiggled in my spot on the couch as I wanted to leave right now but I at least had to stay through dinner. My eyes swung to the clock to see that it was just after three. Oh, fuck me.

* * *

_Monday, September 5__th__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

Troy curled me closer to his body and I squawked at the movement causing him to laugh, "God, I don't want to get up to go to work." Troy mumbled into the back of my neck. I laughed but stayed quiet as I needed him to go to work. I stopped on my way home last night and picked up a handful of pregnancy tests. I really didn't think I was pregnant but my period was five days late as of today and that was strange.

I was tired but that was the extent to any symptoms so I was just going to take one and see. If it was negative then we were going to continue on with our day and then we would try again the next month. I wiggled back against him and he sucked in a breath, "I love you," he whispered into my ear. I got home and he basically didn't want to leave my side once I walked through the door. His naked body shifted against me and I smiled, "You need to get up and go to work." I sang to him and he grunted.

"C'mon baby, the busy part is almost over." I reminded him and he let out a sigh and rolled onto his back. I rolled over to face him and he rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "I'll cook dinner tonight after I get home from research, okay?" Troy smiled as I leaned over and planted another kiss on his lips. His hands tangled into my hair to pull me back into a stronger kiss. "Are you needy again?" I questioned and he chuckled, "With you in my sights I always am."

I rolled my eyes as I laid my head down on the pillow. Troy finally rolled out of bed and went to turn on the shower. I scrolled on my phone while he was getting ready but my anxiety was through the roof. The last time I took a test I didn't want to be pregnant but this time – I didn't know what I wanted. I think I wanted a positive but the nerves tingled in my belly and the excitement rolled through me but I was scared. Was I going to be a good mom?

The thoughts were non-stop until a pair of lips hit my forehead. I blinked and looked up at him, "I love you, baby. Have a good day. I wouldn't mind just some pizza for dinner." Troy suggested and I smiled, "Okay, I love you, too." His eyes hovered over me for a minute, those blue eyes flickering around trying to figure out what was wrong. "You good?" his thumb stroked down my skin and I nodded, "Yes, baby, I'm fine," I stressed to him.

He just nodded and he kissed me again, "Have a good day, research well," I smiled as he picked up his backpack and walked out of the room. I waited in bed until I heard the garage door open and shut and then gave it another five minutes before I was digging through my nightstand for the two boxes. The early response that would just tell me flat out that I was pregnant or not. I swallowed hard as I stood up on shaky legs and stumbled towards the bathroom.

I pissed in a plastic solo cup that I stashed upstairs and then dipped the sticks into the urine with shaky hands. The tremble in my hands was present as I snapped the caps back on and my belly tightened with nerves just thinking about in five minutes about how my whole world could shift. Thoughts raced through my mind as I settled on the edge of the bathtub. I did have to go talk to my research coordinator in a little bit. I ran my fingers over my face as I breathed evenly. I couldn't be pregnant.

I was tired, sure, and I didn't have my period but…I shook my head again as I decided to jump in the shower while I waited. I turned on the water and tried to relax underneath it but I was on edge and it wasn't going to change until I knew the answer. I washed my hair, conditioned it, and scrubbed my body down before shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around me tightly. I couldn't breathe deeply as I knew I would have an answer in a moment.

Two breaths in, two breaths out.

I repeated it to myself and I stepped down as I reached for the pregnancy test on the counter. I squeezed my eyes closed and did another breath of air, whatever it said, it was going to be okay. Troy was going to be there for me either way because either way, I was fessing up tonight. I slowly opened my eyes and I stared at the words on the little digital screen.

_Pregnant _

_3-4 weeks _

I gasped at the tiny words as I couldn't stop staring at them. There was no way. I picked up the next stick and it said the same exact thing. I sank to the floor in a pile of shock as I squeezed my eyes closed when a rush of memories came flying back.

The panic.

The terror.

The sheer dread of knowing what I needed to do.

I gasped with a sob choking me as I cradled my belly giving a promise that I would do everything I could for this one. That I wouldn't go down that path again. I couldn't. The anxiety that built in my body knowing that this pregnancy was still early and it could be over before it starts.

Breathe, Gabi.

I tried to control my breathing and I brushed the tears away knowing that I had to tell Troy tonight. I couldn't hide the rock and roll emotions that this was going to bring because I knew they would. This wasn't going to be easy for me because I still felt that guilt deep in my belly. That guilt that I ended life for my own reasons. Yes, did I understand that it was good for me because I needed to close out my career and start my next but it didn't settle well?

My eyes lingered on the bracelet that Troy gave me to represent the little baby that we never got to meet. I closed my eyes as I sent a small prayer up to our baby, to God, asking in the forgiveness that I needed right now. I breathed out and opened my eyes as I breathed in and I breathed out. The excitement was bubbling underneath, the anxiety that was lingering because it was going to be a long first trimester, and the anticipation to tell Troy.

I smiled as I thought of the perfect way to tell him.

* * *

Troy's POV

I tugged on my backpack as I massaged my forehead as I walked through the front door. I smelled the faint scent of pizza in the kitchen as I dropped my bag down to the ground. "Hey baby," I heard Gabi's voice and I turned to see she was sitting on the barstool doing some homework on her laptop. She had a pair of glasses on her face and her hair was tossed into an extreme messy bun. "Hey beautiful," I went over and laid a kiss on her temple as I took in a long whiff of her hair.

"How was work?" she asked shutting her laptop and I smiled, "Good. We got things ready for our post-season at home. It was busy but I cannot wait to eat pizza with my girl and catch up on TV together." She let a small smile cross her face, "C'mon, let's eat." We both made plates of pizza as she reached up under her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Baby, why are you so tired?" I asked she looked at me with a strange look. "I'm fine, I've been staring at my computer screen too long."

I shook my head back and forth because I knew that wasn't it. She had been more tired than usual the past week or two. She wasn't acting any different just tired. My eyes watched her figure and she grabbed a piece of pizza and we both settled onto the couch together. She flipped on A Million Little Things that we were trying to catch up on before the new season started. I breathed out heavily as we both ate silently together as we watched. She put her plate down and curled into my side as I dropped a kiss to her head, again.

She was quiet tonight and I wanted to know why. I reached forward once I was done with my pizza and paused the show. "B, talk to me. What's wrong? You are off." She sighed heavily and looked down at her hand, "I got you something today," she said and she randomly got up and walked over to the front door. She reached for the bag and I crinkled my eyebrows together, "B, why? And this doesn't answer my question – I want to know why you are acting so funny." I questioned as she settled it in my lap. She tipped my chin back to look at my face directly, "Just open it, okay? Your mom asked me to get your reaction because she helped," Gabi said.

I frowned again as she started to record and I slowly pulled out the tissue paper. A Nike shoe box sat on the bottom and I really frowned this time, I pulled out the retro Jordan box but it felt empty. I glanced up at her and she just looked at me with a bit of a laugh on her face until I flipped open the lid and I felt the wind get pushed out of me. I gasped for a breath of air as I twisted in her direction with surprise all over my face. I blinked, once, twice, three times before I was able to form a word.

"Seriously?" I asked, the words choking in my throat and I saw the tears in her eyes. She nodded her head as she continued to record and I looked back down in the box as a pair of tiny baby Jordan's in Duke colors sat in there with an onesie that said daddy's little baller. "You're pregnant?" I asked and I felt the tears in my eyes, she slowly nodded her head up and down, "Yea, I'm pregnant with a baby, with our baby," she corrected, I slowly stood up and I went over to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my god," I gasped into her hair and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I squeezed my eyes closed trying to keep all of my emotions at bay. "You're pregnant?" I whispered again into her hair and she nodded her head, "Apparently to the tests that I've taken. I'm at most 3-4 weeks pregnant,"

I pulled back as my large hands frame her face and I couldn't stop my laugh, "Seriously?" she laughed this time and nodded her head, she broke away from me and went to the kitchen and reached in a cabinet with a Ziplock bag. She showed me a pregnancy test with the word positive across the front and I shook my head as I reached for her again. I pulled her in for a hard kiss against me. Her arms wrapping around my neck and I lifted her and wrapped her legs around my waist.

Her mouth devoured mine as her fingers gripped my hair as I pressed her back into the wall. She pulled her lips away and looked at me. Tears were in her eyes and I felt the sudden shift of her mood. "Gabs," I whispered and she bit down on her lip and then her forehead met my shoulder. I felt this intense emotion to protect her from all of these emotions that were swirling in the air as I needed her to talk to me, I could feel her fears vibrating in the air. "Baby," I let my hand grip her neck gently and then massaged it with my fingers. I went over and sat on the couch as I cradled her into my lap. Her face continued to stay hidden. I let her try and gather all of her emotions and fears into words, I waited patiently, and I let her head tip backward and those brown, scared, eyes focused on me.

"I took that pregnancy test today and I panicked. All of the feelings I had when I took the first pregnancy test came rushing back, the guilt came rushing back, and I am so scared that I won't keep this pregnancy or…" she released a sob as I closed my eyes and rocked her gently in my lap. "Shh…B," I whispered into her ear as I stroked her hair. "All of those feelings are very valid and I am so sorry you had to do that alone. You know I would have done that with you." I told her and she sniffled, "I wanted to be sure that I was because I didn't think I was. I haven't been off my IUD that long and I just didn't think it was possible and I didn't want to get your hopes up." She paused as she wiped at her eyes before taking a big breath. "So, I did it and then it all came rushing back and I'm excited but I'm scared and I'm anxious and I imagined telling you last time and that was a similar reaction." She gave a weary smile and her eyes were hesitant on me, "I never wanted to do that. I had to do it and I think that's what hurts the most because I wanted to tell you and see your reaction, I wanted to see you as a dad back and then…" she let her voice drift off as a grim smile came over her face. My heart ached for her because I knew deep down it was something Gabi never wanted to do but it was something, she _had _to do to become her best self. That's what our kids deserved anyway – not wistful dreams that we once had.

"Gabi," I said softly, "You are not going to be punished. I promise. We are going to do this together and we are going to have a baby together. Okay? I know that you feel that guilt still and that you carry it around in your heart and I know I can tell you a thousand times that it doesn't matter and I still love you and all of these things but what I am going to tell you is I will be there for everything that I can be there, I will never let you feel this alone, I am so happy you told me tonight and that you got this off your chest tonight. I love you, baby, I love you so much and I can't wait to have a baby with you." Gabi sniffled and she wiped her nose with her t-shirt she was wearing as her arms locked around me. I just held her against my body, trying to protect her.

The nerves shot through my body at those words – that I was going to be a dad but I held myself together for her. She snuggled into my body and she gripped my t-shirt. "I love you, Troy. I am so thankful that I was lucky enough to marry you." I buried my lips into her hair, as we were both quiet for a moment and I let out a laugh, "My mom doesn't know right?" Gabi laughed and shook her head, "No, I just needed an excuse to record you without it being weird."

"Can I see?"

She reached for her phone and we watched back the moment I realized I was going to be a dad. The pure shock that was written on my face and then the tiny shoes that I held up. I choked back the overwhelming emotion that made my chest tight. "Fuck, B, I can't believe this," I whispered and she gave a soft laugh as her arms looped through mine. "I love you, baby, I can't wait to do this part of life with you."

She ran her fingers through my hair as our eyes connected for a brief moment, our kiss was slow, and her body rolled into mine. I grunted at the feeling as she did it again and I pinned her hips to me to keep her from moving. "Gabi," I breathed her in and she couldn't stop her hands from roaming and she eased my t-shirt over my head as I worked hers next. I pushed her onto her back and I leaned down as I pressed a kiss to her belly.

"Hi baby, it's your daddy, I can't wait to meet you," I whispered against her skin and Gabi looked at me, "What are you saying?" she asked and I smiled softly before placing another kiss to her stomach. "That's between for me and baby to know." Gabi laughed as I reached back up to kiss her roughly. "Do you know what set me off?" she asked, I pulled back to listen and she gave a tiny smile, "Last night at Viv and Trevor's – after you hung up the phone Vivian asked when I was going to make you a daddy because you were a natural with her kids." Gabi paused while she ran her hand down my bicep. "I then realized my period hadn't started yet and ya'll kept telling me that I couldn't stop sleeping."

I smiled, "I knew something was wrong with you, baby, I know when my girl is off." A soft smile crossed Gabi's face as she looked over at me, "I love that you notice the smallest difference. I love that you care to notice the smallest difference. I didn't see it – but you did." I couldn't stop my smile as I brushed my fingers over her face, "Because I love you and I watch you constantly. I have always watched you." B let out a laugh and I couldn't help my smile at her. She pulled me back down into a kiss, "I really need you to continue to kiss me." She whispered and I chuckled, "Yes, I can certainly do that."

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Friday, September 9__th__, 2022 _

I curled around Troy as he buried his lips into my hair, "I didn't get to tell you yesterday. Our first appointment is in a month. Since they know I can only be three to four weeks pregnant – they want me to wait until around week eight." Troy grunted from behind me, "That's a long time I feel like." He whispered into my ear, "I know. I don't want to tell anybody until we go to that appointment. Think you can handle that?"

"Not even our parents?"

I shook my head, "No, nobody. I just…I like living in our own little bubble right now. I'm not having that many symptoms so it's easy to hide and I don't want the constant checking up on me, yet." Troy brushed his hand over my abdomen and pressed his lips to my neck. "Whatever you want, sweet girl. You aren't doing any research that will affect little man right?"

"A boy?" I questioned twisting over to face him. Troy smirked and shrugged, "It's a feeling."

"Shouldn't I have the feeling?" I questioned him and he shook his head, "I don't know. I just think it's a boy." I reached up and brush my fingers through his hair. "You're insane, I think you want it to be a boy," Troy shrugged his shoulders before pinning me back against the bed. "And if I do?" he sassed back causing me to laugh, "I wouldn't be sad. I could only imagine a little Troy Bolton running around. Those blue eyes, set jawline…" I dragged off, "Oh and that smile."

Troy laughed as he dragged his nose down my chin and over my collarbone, I heard the faint breath of him inhaling softly and he groaned when his alarm starting blaring again. "Have I told you I hate getting out of this bed?" I smiled while I ran my fingers over his pecs, down his arm, and I squeezed his forearm. My eyes trailing over his body and he let out a soft noise before diving down to press a kiss to my mouth.

"I love you; I think we should take a shower together." He propositioned and I laughed, "You think?"

"Save water," he offered and I giggled with a shake of my head as Troy rolled off the bed and his hand reached for me. I slipped my hand into his as he gently lifted me off the bed, his hands gripping my waist and his lips dipping down to press against mine. "How long is research today?" he questioned in-between kisses and I sighed, "I don't know. I want to get a lot of it laid out well before I get pregnant, pregnant."

"Smart lady," our kiss continued as he reached into the shower and flipped it on while he pulled his t-shirt off my shoulders, I tugged his boxer briefs off as I shoved him inside. A slow grin came over his face before he picked me up and pressed me back against the wall.

* * *

Troy's POV

I held that smug smile on my face for hours – even while watching my team lose but I couldn't shake it. I hadn't been able to shake it since she told me she was pregnant with a pair of little bitty basketball shoes. Hanson hit the back of my head, "What's up, dude, you look like you're high. Did Gabi give you some epic BJ or what?" he questioned and I couldn't stop the chuckle, "Yea, she did." I told him with a smug look over my shoulder, "Among other things." I teased and Hanson let his eyebrows raise.

"Damn, does she have a sister?" I smacked his gut and he laughed as he settled in next to me. "I have to say, you've handled this change and the new job really well. You've impressed me, Bolton." I couldn't stop my slow grin. "As if you are surprised by this," I commented back and he chuckled underneath of his breath. "So much ego to that head of yours, I think Duke did it,"

"Do you have an MVP trophy from March Madness?" I questioned and he cracked a laugh, "Where is your wife? I know she can smoke your ass."

"She has one, too," I mused and he shook his head with a laugh, "I wish I would have known you then. I do remember watching you play though and laughing when I saw your resume land on my desk as if you couldn't have gone into the NBA after your senior year," I let a smile slip and shrugged as I took notes as the game unfolded in front of me. "I could have but I loved Gabs, she was going into med school, I didn't have a passion to move my life and to maybe not play in the NBA. I don't know, I don't feel like I am missing out on anything at all."

Hanson looked right at me, "I'm impressed. I bet there was some money on the table," I coughed and shrugged, "Yea, there was. It was tempting but that was the only reason I considered it. I didn't want to play for money."

"If WNBA was bigger, would Gabi have gone?"

"Nah, she barely got through her college years because of injuries. She's going to save lives and athletic careers."

"I'm going to be pissed when you move." I chuckled and I nodded, "Yea, it'll be interesting to see what happens but I am hoping I paid you off enough to pull some strings for me wherever we go," Hanson shook his head as the game ended fairly soon after that. The celebration on the field happened by the other team as they were advancing to the finals. I sighed as the press box was quiet besides the tapping of fingers on the keyboard.

We were going to have a long night of press and I started to coordinate with people who they wanted to talk to tonight. "Bolton," I twisted at my name and I saw Gabi in the doorway. I felt a smile tug on my lips as I stood up leaving my phone behind as I went over, "What are you doing here?" I asked as I swept her into a tight hug. "Uh supporting my husband?" she said and I pulled back as her brown eyes were showing the same happiness that I couldn't get rid of either.

"Who's with you?" I questioned, "Trevor, Wyatt, Quinn, Kate, and Cassie," I ran my hands down her back and pulled her to my body. I smiled while pressing my lips into her hair, "Tell them I said hi and thank you for coming. I'm sad I can't sit or be near you guys." She ran her fingers down my arms and squeezed my biceps. "Nah, you have to work. We were glad to get outside and breathe in the fresh air. The girls drank tonight and I had to find a lame excuse as to why I wasn't drinking," a grin splashed over my face as I looked around us but nobody was paying us any attention, "I'm glad you came; sorry we didn't play better." She smiled and leaned up on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on my lips, "Nah, I'm glad I came tonight. Getting to see you right now is worth it because I bet you a good chunk of money that we will be passed out by the time you get home." A twinkle appeared in her eyes at us in her sentence and I couldn't stop my growing grin. God, I loved how excited she was and the flurry of butterflies in my body caused so much excitement.

"Yea, you need to go home and rest. I love you," I said as I kissed her hair and she squeezed me into a tight hug. "I love you, too."

"I'll try hard to not wake you up,"

She smiled at my words as her head tilted back to look at me, her hands running down my chest, "It's okay, I like to snuggle up to you anyways." I laughed as I kissed her one more time and then held the door open for her before I grabbed my stuff and headed for the locker room. I met with media as I directed all of them to their correct spots. I gave the players encouraging nods because I understood this part sucked. Having to tell people you didn't try hard enough, do enough, work hard enough as a team…

The ten-minute warning for the press to get out went through the locker room as I reached down to check my phone again. It was late and I couldn't wait to crawl into my bed. I breathed out as I talked to the players, thanked them for cooperating, and I worked on a few different media releases. Once I was done with work, I bid a good-bye to Hanson and walked out to my car. I turned it over as it was close to midnight as I pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive home was quiet as I wanted it to be, I would come in tomorrow and put together a video of the season highlights. I was already halfway done with it as I worked on it this morning. I rubbed my lips together as I pulled into our driveway. The drive home wasn't far and when I eased in next to Gabi's car, I quietly shut the door. I toed off my shoes and dropped my backpack on the kitchen chair. The house was dark as I pulled out a bottle of water and went upstairs.

The door was partially shut and the lights were out as I quietly stepped in. I tiptoed to the bathroom before I changed into a pair of shorts and ditched my shirt. I brushed my teeth before I quietly plugged my phone into the charger, set my alarm, and crawled into bed next to her. She was laying on her side and I took a moment to just watch her for a moment. Her hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head while the covers were pulled over her shoulder.

I leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to her shoulder before I gently pulled her back to my body as she rolled over and pressed her face into my chest. I stroked her back gently as she didn't really wake up because she was exhausted recently and slept like the dead. She turned onto her other side again and I let my hand rest on her belly, a tiny smile coming across my lips because I was thrilled that she was pregnant, I was excited, and I couldn't wait to tell everybody.

Yet, I liked our little secret with each other. The secret smiles, the little jokes, and the small comments that nobody understood were fun. I kissed her hair one more time as I closed my eyes, tucked her in close to my body, and fell asleep with a smile on my face that I couldn't get rid of.

* * *

**Told yall it would be less than two weeks ;) when's the last time THAT happened? Ha! COVID-19 might work in yalls favor with me being stuck in the house. (Jk, I wish it would go away! Nobody deserves any of this right now. I hope I am bringing some of you guys some extra joy with these chapters!) **

**To a reviewer who wanted them to go longer without having kids – yes, I understand. Deeply. Their relationship changes SO much afterward BUT…this is the final story in this series (I know, I'm sorry! I just have SO many more I want to tell!) and I want them to have at least one kid! That's why the story is kinda moving at hyper-speed but their lives between updates are just…boring. All the big stuff is in the chapters! I promise. These characters are some of my favorite and I am glad you guys love them as well! **

**I cannot wait to share with you the new stories I am working on! I think after my semester is over I am going to debut a new story! Next time I update I will give you guys two options and you can let me know which one you are wanting next! **

**Thanks for all the love! The next update will be within two weeks again, ekkkk! **

**PLEASE REVIEW (I love hearing what yall have to say!) **

**J **


	21. Good News

Chapter 21 – Good News

_Monday, October 10__th__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

I tugged on my leggings with a Duke t-shirt and zip-up jacket as I shoved my feet into a pair of tennis shoes. Troy was pulling on his own tennis shoes behind me as we were both giddy with excitement as today was our first prenatal appointment. The last month had been full of exhaustion and a lot of sleeping but Troy had been a trooper the entire time. My hormone levels were a bit all over the place as I would be crying one minute and then laughing which caused Troy to give a few too many side-eye glances.

We were still the only two people to know and I was kind of scare to announce it to the world. I was scared of different reactions but it was going to be okay. We were traveling to see Troy's parents this weekend in Oregon and we were going to tell them this weekend and then come to see my parents tell them. After that, we would call Grey and Lauren and tell them the big news. Troy fell back onto the bed as he rubbed his eyes, "You okay?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

He laughed, "Yea, I'm just tired. You good?" I nodded as I went over and straddled his lap. His arm slipped around me and his hands planted firmly on my ass. "I can't wait to see our baby," I smiled from ear to ear as I planted a quick kiss on them. They were thinking I was right around 8-9 weeks pregnant which was crazy that something was growing inside of me. My only complaint was that I was tired all the time but besides that, I felt good.

No morning sickness and I might want to climb my husband like a tree but that wasn't much different before pregnancy either. He pulled me down onto his chest as he rubbed my back gently with his large hands. "You sure you're okay?" I asked him again as I pushed up a little to look at his face. "You're quiet," he gave me a firm smile and a shrug, "I'm a little nervous. I mean, what if something is wrong or they find something or…" he stopped talking as he shook his head. "No, I don't want to scare you. I just am overthinking everything."

I sat up as I tugged on his hand to sit up to as I settled into the spot next to him, "I mean that is a very rational fear. I have thought about it but I am trying to stay excited until something is wrong. 99% of the time it's going to be perfectly normal. I've sat through these appointments last year." I folded my fingers with his fingers as I breathed, "But I get it. We don't know what the ultrasound will look like or if there even is a baby in there still…" I pushed out the words and he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause anymore apprehensive or anything," I shook my head, "You didn't say anything that I haven't already thought myself." He leaned in and cupped my neck before pulling me in for a hard kiss. "C'mon, let's go see our baby," he whispered against my lips. I smiled back as I pulled away and grabbed my purse and backpack. I had to go to the lab for a little bit afterward and work on my research project.

Troy had to go to work afterward and I was proud of him. In two weeks, he had to go away for a conference and I was already sad that he was going to be gone. He didn't want to go either but he needed to go for work. I breathed out heavily as we both grabbed our car keys and I paused, "Do you have time to bring me back?" I asked him, my voice quiet because I didn't want to suddenly drive myself. I didn't want to have to drive myself home if something was wrong.

Troy looked at his watch and nodded, "Yea, I don't have to be at work until 11. I'll make it work or just stay at work a little longer." I pouted at that sentence but thankful that I didn't have to drive. I picked up a water bottle and we walked out to his car. "Think we should think about getting you a new car?" Troy questioned; he replaced his car after the car accident last summer with a 2020 Honda Accord with four doors. My car was from high school still and I could probably use a little bit bigger of a car.

"Yea, maybe this January or February we can look." I mused and Troy squeezed my hand, "Something safe for my family," he said with a look over towards me. I smiled back at him as he gripped my thigh gently. His fingers massaged it back and forth with his fingers gently kneading in. I turned on the radio as I tilted my head back, "How should we tell your family?" I questioned and Troy sucked in a breath, "You are going to possibly make my mom stroke out from excitement." He said sending me a look and I giggled.

"What if we got a little apron like your dad has that says kiss the baby?" I questioned and Troy threw his head back in a laugh, "Oh my god, that would be great. He'd love it. My mom will die from excitement. Audrey will not stop squealing and Jake might give an ounce of emotion." I couldn't stop my own grin as I laughed, "I was thinking for my parents we could just give like a basketball and say promoted to grandparents again?"

"What if we got a little basketball and say to teach me in the future?" Troy tossed back and I grinned, "That's adorable, okay, yes," Troy chuckled as he picked up my hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it gently as he pulled into my OB/GYN office. I took a big breath of air as he looked over at me, "I love you, no matter what happens inside that office." I gave him a smile back as we got out and walked in together. I lead Troy to the office and when we stepped in, I was asked to fill out a mountain of paperwork.

Troy and I sat together as we laughed over questions and came up with answers until our name was called. The nurse-led us back to the office as she gave us both a big smile, "Gabi, we'll have you pee into a cup and then we'll draw your blood. The U/S tech will be in here to do a vaginal ultrasound so you'll have to undress and then you'll see doctor to go over the results." I swallowed on the lump in my throat and nodded my head.

The nurse chatted away as I sent an alarming look to Troy and he walked over and squeezed my shoulder. "Go to the bathroom," he instructed gently as he shoved me towards the room. I was glad that Troy was able to see that I was getting nervous and overwhelmed. I walked in and did the deed in the cup before twisting the cap back on, wiping the sides, and washing my hands. I came back out to see her ready to draw my blood and she was chatting with Troy. Troy gently eased me on the table, "First pregnancy?" the nurse asked as I stripped my jacket off.

"Uh," I stumbled over the words as I nodded, "Yea," I said quietly and Troy squeezed my shoulder again. "We got married in December and are excited to start adding to our family." Troy eased the conversation as she poked around my veins and it wasn't too long before she found a good one. I was withdrawn as Troy did most of the talking but fear crept up into my body. The nurse was laughing by the time she was done drawing more blood than I could handle and I felt a little woozy.

"B," I looked up at him and his eyebrows were twisted in concern. "You look green, are you okay?" I closed my eyes and nodded my head as the nurse moved and he was wedged between my legs in seconds. I rested my head on his chest as I took a deep breath in and out as he cradled me close. "It tends to happen when we draw blood, I'll grab her a snack." Troy thanked her but the words were all muffled around me.

Troy eased me back as the nurse brought back graham crackers and I ate a few bites before I took a deep breath, "I'm okay, I just…I'm overwhelmed all of a sudden," I felt the room growing hot and spinning around me as Troy eased me back on the bed. "Talk to me, B. Why are you overwhelmed?" I breathed through my nose as the tears stung my eyes. "I have to explain my abortion to my doctor. I never told her." I choked on the words and Troy ran his hand down my arm.

"She isn't going to judge you, B. She just needs to know." I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my face as I took in a deep breath, "And the nurse is just too much for me right now. I peed in a cup and gave my blood and I am going to have a vaginal ultrasound – do you know how fun that sounds?" Troy let out a dry chuckle and he brushed his fingers over my hair. "I love you, let me know what I can do for you."

I sat up gently as I took off my pants, underwear but kept on my t-shirt and jacket. I covered my legs up as Troy kept his hand on me. "You have nothing to explain, Gabi. You just mention your history and move on." He rolled closer to me and his hand swept my hair away from my face. "I'm in medical school and I almost passed out from her taking my blood." I joked and Troy laughed as he shook his head, "I don't think that was it. I think it was a lot of things combined."

The door opened and the nurse was back with another lady, "Gabi, this is Mary, the ultrasound tech. She is going to take a look and then Dr. Wilson will be here, okay?" I nodded as the ultrasound tech had me lay back as she started to set up for the scan. She settled between my legs and the panic swelled in my throat and body as I clamped my legs shut and I felt my whole body tremble with flashbacks of laying on the bed as the sucked my baby out of my body. I squeezed my eyes closed to the flashbacks assaulting me. "Gabi," Troy's voice was soft and I felt a sob tumble out of my throat, "No, please," I shook my head as I sat up, "She can't take our baby," I cried and Troy gave me a confused look as did the ultrasound tech. I couldn't stop shaking or crying as it must have hit Troy with a ton of bricks as he gasped and shook his head, "No, baby, they aren't going to hurt the baby," he whispered and I couldn't stop. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, "She's just going to show us a picture. That's all," he whispered into my ear as he rocked me gently.

"But the last time that somebody had that they-," I couldn't even finish the sentence as Troy glanced up over top of me and I just buried my face into his shirt. "Oh," I heard behind me and she cleared her throat, "Mrs. Bolton, I promise, we are just going to look at the baby. I'll explain each step as I do it, okay?" I squeezed my eyes closed and I just nodded my head as Troy eased me back on the table, his fingers gripping mine tightly, "I won't let anything happen to you or our baby." He confirmed with a serious look in those blue eyes. I whimpered as she settled back between my thighs and I heard her voice but I just focused on Troy. Trying to suppress all of the memories that were rapid-fire in my brain. The screen flickered on next to the bed and I looked as I couldn't see the screen last time – probably for the best. Mary, smiled over at us, "There is your little baby," she said with a smile as Troy squeezed my hand as the tear fell down my cheek. All of my panic died down temporarily as I couldn't stop staring in awe.

The heartbeat fluttered in the room and I nearly choked on the sob crawling in my throat. "Oh my god, there is a baby," I whispered and Troy laughed as he brushed my hair away from my face. My entire body screamed with protection and motherly instincts – that was my baby in there. I was going to have a baby and I was going to do everything I could for our baby. I couldn't stop the tears dripping down my face as the love that exploded in my chest was almost too much for me to handle. Our eyes focused on the little blob on the screen as she pointed out _our_ baby. Troy buried his face into my hair and his lips pressed against my scalp. "I always love showing parents their baby for the first time. The reaction is always precious."

My fingers wiped away my tears and the tech smiled, "I am going to print out some pictures for you both and I'll give them to the doctor with my report." We nodded as she pointed out the baby again and then the flickering heartbeat in its tiny chest. Once the picture was cut off, she allowed me to get settled back in but warned me that doctor would want to do a pelvic exam first. Troy and I thanked her as he couldn't wipe the concerned look on his face as he faced me. A grim smile was on his lips because I knew he was happy but I saw the concern. "Baby," he whispered and I shook my head as I wiped the tears away. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out I just…" Troy brushed my hair away from my face. "No, you are allowed to freak out." I closed my eyes trying to push away the emotions. "She understood, baby, she's done it before."

I gave him a smile and he pressed his lips to my forehead before a true Troy grin came on that face.

"B, that was our baby," I laughed and I nodded, "It was so surreal, I can't believe we are having one." Troy gave me a smile as his hand swept over my face as he wiped away lingering tears. Troy watched me with those blue eyes for a moment before he pulled back and he held my hand, his thumb stroking my skin. "When are you going to tell your research coordinator?"

"Soon." I told him, "Probably after we tell everybody. My research doesn't have any risks to the baby though so I'll be okay. There are x-rays involved but I'll just read them – I won't be around them." Troy gave me a smile as the door opened again. Dr. Wilson had been my OB for some time now – but this was the first time she would be meeting my husband. "Gabi, this is a surprise! We just took out your IUD in late July!" she exclaimed and I laughed, "I know, I was just as surprised." I told her as she smiled at me and then her eyes drifted to Troy. "Mr. Bolton, Dr. Wilson," she introduced herself and Troy smiled, "You can call me Troy," he said with a nod, "It's nice to meet you,"

Dr. Wilson smiled as she was probably in her mid-forties with a big smile, her blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail as she sat down on the stool. "You are indeed pregnant," she said with a smile, "I know you already saw the little babe on the screen but it looks to me that you are measuring right around 8-9 weeks and based on your last menstrual cycle it fits," I couldn't stop my small smile over my lips as she grinned. "Your blood tests will come back over the next few days and I will call you with anything shocking, okay?" I nodded as she smiled.

"How are your symptoms?" she asked, "I'm just tired." I explained, "Really tired, all the time, but that's all I can really complain about. Troy might have some opinions on my mood but…" Dr. Wilson laughed as Troy cracked a smile, "No complaints," Troy said and I laughed, "Uh-huh, okay," I said with a look over towards him, Dr. Wilson smiled with a shake of her head, "We are flying out to Oregon this weekend, is that okay?" I asked, the nerves creeping in and Dr. Wilson nodded, "Yes, just make sure you are getting up on the plane frequently and walking around."

I nodded, "Are you still in med school, Gabi?" I nodded my head towards her, "Yes, I'm in my third year." Dr. Wilson smiled on memories as she went to Duke Medical school as well. "You are going to do great. It looks like you timed it pretty well too, your due date is May 14th, 2023," my stomach fluttered with a date as I gave her a smile, "That was pretty good timing," Dr. Wilson smiled with a nod, "Anything else you want to discuss before I do a quick exam?"

My stomach twisted and I looked down in my lap as my tongue went dry and my entire body felt like I could vomit. "I uh…" I swallowed hard as I looked up at her, tears filling my eyes, "A prior abortion won't have any effect on this baby…right?" I questioned the words a quiet whisper. I saw the quick flash of shock on her face and Troy squeezed my hand to reassure me that he was right there. "When was your abortion?" she asked quietly and I swallowed down on the fear.

"May 2020," I told her and she looked at me and nodded her head in understanding. It didn't take rocket science to figure out that I won the Championship in April of 2021 and I was in my first year of medical school. Dr. Wilson knew me. She cleared her throat and shook her head, "No. It will not affect anything. You've been healthy in your past pap smears and visits. I never knew," she said with a quick look to me and I felt myself shrink. "But I never suspected. This baby will be healthy and perfect, Gabi. You don't have to have any fears about doing what you needed to do."

I released a heavy breath of air and I felt my head sag forward as the tears rushed my eyes, again. Troy rubbed my arm gently as Dr. Wilson squeezed my knee, "Thank you for telling me," she said and I nodded as I wiped away the tears. She had me lay back against the table and Troy scooted closer to my head as he ran his fingers through my hair and kept close. So thankful that he did because I felt on the verge of a mental break down.

Dr. Wilson didn't take long and she pushed away writing down some notes in the chart before she smiled, "I'll see you back in a month, okay? Keep taking the pre-natal vitamins that the office called you in last month and call if you have any heavy bleeding and cramping. Okay?" I nodded my head as she smiled, "Congrats, you guys are going to be fantastic parents. I can already see it." She winked before reminding me to make another appointment and to return in a month.

The door shut behind her as Troy pulled me into his arms into a tight hug. "I'm proud of you," he murmured into my ear and I couldn't stop the smile on my face as he wrapped me uptight. "I didn't realize it was going to have that much of an effect on me or I would have warned everybody." Troy let out a tiny laugh, "I know baby, I know, I'm just glad you didn't do this one alone." I couldn't stop the tears the filled my eyes and I pulled him close to me.

"I'm so thankful you're here this time," I whispered to him.

* * *

Troy's POV

I sat at my desk but I couldn't _think _straight after what happened this morning. Seeing our baby on the screen had been lifechanging and exciting and it made it very real for me. She didn't look pregnant or act all that pregnant but seeing that baby wiggling inside of her? That was a wake-up call that I desperately needed that my life was going to change come May. I pushed out a breath of air because that wasn't the part bothering me.

_Her _reaction to the ultrasound tore my insides apart. My entire body ached to know that she panicked that somebody was going to take our baby from her because the last time somebody set up with tools between her legs it ended in a lot of heartbreak and damage to our relationship and to her mind. She already called her therapist on the way home to schedule an appointment and I just held her hand and reminded her that I was right there. It's all I could do but the pain on her face, the fear, the trembling…I couldn't imagine what she went through by herself and I couldn't. I didn't want too.

I was thankful that she was being open and honest with me about all of her emotions and fears but man did it hurt. It was a reminder that I failed her. That I wasn't there when she needed me most and I know that it wasn't my fault that I wasn't there but it still hurt the same. I brushed my fingers through my hair trying to calm my thoughts and get work done but I couldn't focus. It was almost pointless being here today. I had projects I needed to wrap up, I had a meeting with my team this afternoon, I just…fuck.

I wanted to be with her right now. I couldn't even talk to anybody about this because nobody knew. I pushed out a breath, this weekend, people would know this weekend. She would be 10 weeks on Sunday and we were edging to the same zone. My parents would know and I could talk to my mom about what to do. I felt a little lost, a little helpless, and a little scared that this entire pregnancy was going to be one major flashback to what she did two years ago.

My fingers scrubbed my face and I tried to make myself focus on work. I pushed through the papers, I fumbled around with the projects, and when it came time to the meeting, I just kept it brief and quick because I didn't have anything in me to give right now. I scheduled a follow-up in two weeks to see where everybody stood on their assignments. I collapsed in a chair and my eyes looked at the clock to see Gabi should be home by now and I just needed to be with her.

Packing up my belongings into my backpack, my phone buzzed, I reached for it as I put it to my ear. "Ma," I said with a smile, "Hi sweetie! I just wanted to call and make sure you and Gabi still were coming up this weekend." I smiled because she was going to be so excited. "Yea, we fly out Thursday night around 6 here." She squeaked with excitement that I was coming home. I knew this was her biggest fear when I went to Duke – that I was going to find a girl and fall in love and never leave.

Well, she wasn't wrong about most of it but we were probably leaving.

"Gabi is excited for a relaxing weekend in Seaside," I said and my mom buzzed with happiness, "I am excited to come out to you guys for Christmas!" I walked to my car as I sighed, "We are excited to have everybody over. It'll be nice to have both families together so neither of us is missing the other."

"I wish you were coming home for Thanksgiving but I understand. Where is her dad going to be?" she questioned and I smiled, "He'll be in Florida. Her brother and sister-in-law are hosting a big thing though and her mom will be there. Their family is ever rarely together for Thanksgiving so it'll be good. I'll Facetime in for dinner," I reminded her and she humped, "Okay, I just can't believe how much I miss you."

"Mom," I said, "I love you dearly but don't guilt me." She laughed on the phone, "I won't dear, please send me all of your flight information." I unlocked my car and nodded, "I will ma, I love you."

"I love you, too."

I hung up the phone as I settled into my seat as I drove the short distance home. My thoughts wandered back to Gabi this morning and the pain returned to my chest. All I want to do is protect her. I don't like seeing her hurt or scared. She was terrified this morning. I pushed it away as I pulled into the driveway, I tucked my car into the garage next to hers. I picked up my backpack and walked inside as it was pretty dark. I couldn't stop the slow smile because the girl had been exhausted.

I dropped my backpack as I toed off my dress shoes and I walked up the stairs and into our bedroom. She was curled up on her side with a blanket on her lower legs. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt since I last saw her. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and I felt myself relax. She was okay. I turned as I ordered a pizza and wings for us to share for dinner before I went into the bathroom and changed into a sweatshirt and shorts before crawling into bed next to her.

My lips brushed against her neck and she stirred in her sleep, I tugged her back against me and she wiggled in my embrace and I groaned, "Gabi," I said with a laugh and she smiled in her sleepy state. "That was intentional – you dirty," I was cut off when she opened those brown eyes and smiled, "Yea, it was," she pulled on my shirt and dragged me forward in a kiss. Her mouth opened mine aggressively and I couldn't help but roll her to her back before settling between her legs.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked pulling away, "I want to do this," I said waving my hand between the two of us. "But I need to get something off my chest." Her brown eyes flashed to mine in worry and I dropped a kiss to her forehead before I rolled off of her. "What's wrong?" I couldn't stop my small smile as I picked up her hand, "Can we talk about this morning?" I asked, her eyes flashed down and she took in a gulp of air.

"I mean – yes, we can, I just…" her words dragged off. "I hate how scared you were," her eyes clamped shut and I pulled her into my lap. I didn't want her to think that I was mad at her or anything. "I didn't know they were going to do something like that. I never got an ultrasound last time until I was there. They asked me if I wanted to see but I couldn't and I didn't want too but it was almost the same setup and I panicked."

I brushed the hair away from her face and I nodded, "I hate that I wasn't there for you the first time but I am glad I was there today. You freaked me out, baby. You sat up in such a panic and the sob," she gripped onto my body and her hands framed my face. "I'm sorry," I shook my head, "You have nothing to apologize for," I reminded her. "I just need you to keep that open communication and you have been. I just – I don't want another moment of you that scared, again."

"I didn't know I was going to react like that but as long as you are there – I'll be okay, Troy. You calmed me down." I threaded our fingers as she rolled in my lap and pressed our lips together. Her fingers brushed through my hair, "Promise me that you'll tell me when you're scared," I said pulling away from her for a beat and she let her fingers run off my face and she nodded, "I will, T. I will." I gripped her ass in my hand and pulled her closer to me.

"We gotta be quick, the pizza guy will be here soon," she laughed and pulled me into a deep kiss. I'll go slow later.

* * *

_Thursday, October 13__th__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

The plane was already in a descending pattern as we had spent the last five and a half hours riding our way to Oregon. We were going to land around seven their time but I was on my time and it was _late _and I was exhausted. Troy was slumped against the front of the seat in front of him while I tried to get comfortable in the middle seat. A kind older gentleman settled in next to the window as I wanted to tell his family tonight – at least his parents and Audrey. He was going to have to call Jake.

He was in the middle of the football season and couldn't come home this weekend. I wanted them to know all weekend while we were here because I wanted to allow them enough time to celebrate. We were leaving early on Sunday to head back home. It was a quick trip but I was glad we planned it far in advance so we could tell them in person. My hand rested on my belly as it was still flat as could be and I was thankful so I could hide it just a bit longer.

My eyes scanned Troy as I knew he was struggling with how Monday went down. I honestly, didn't know, I was going to panic. My therapist told me that it was normal to have PTSD from something of that nature. Something that still bothered me today. I tugged on the bracelet on my wrist as I was thankful, he was there this time around. I exhaled trying to relax my body but I really just wanted to sleep. Troy sat up and his eyes were still closed but I leaned into him.

"You feeling okay?" I nodded my head, "Yea, I'm just tired."

Those blue eyes flickered open and he smiled, "I know. We'll go to bed as soon as we get to the house." I shook my head, "Let's tell them tonight. I want them to be able to know the entire time we are here so they can celebrate and do whatever. I'm already sad it's a short trip." Troy eyed me with curiosity and he nodded, "Okay, if that's what you want to do." I nodded my head and he kissed my temple as we both remained quiet for the landing. The cabin lights flipped on and Troy stretched his long legs out in the aisle. I started to clean up my area as Troy tossed our trash away. His big hand reached around and rubbed the back of my neck gently with his big fingers.

I leaned into him as he kissed my head before standing up as people started deboarding from the plane. He picked up my bag and his backpack as it was our turn to dump into the aisle. He slid his backpack on and held my backpack in his other hand. "I can carry that," I reminded him and he scoffed, "And watch my mother yell at me because you were carrying a bag? And then later when she finds out you're pregnant she'll really beat me." Gabi laughed as she intertwined our hands together.

We walked through Portland's airport until we got to baggage claim when I heard the excited laugh from behind us. Troy twisted and a smile graced his lips as he dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around his mom in a hug. "Oh, hi sweetie," Audrey was close behind as she tackled her brother from the other side and I couldn't stop my laugh while Sam pulled me into a hug. "How ya doing?" he asked, "Great. A little sleepy but great."

Sam winked with a smile on his face before he grabbed his son in a hug while Jessie and Audrey hugged me. "I'm so glad you guys are here for the weekend!" Audrey exclaimed; Troy sent me a smile as we were about to make their weekend ten times better. We waited at the baggage claim for our one suitcase to spit out with the present neatly on the top. Troy secured it as Audrey took my bag for me and his dad took the suitcase.

"How was the flight?" Jessie asked, "Good. Just long," I said with a smile. "Dear, you look exhausted. Troy, have you been letting her rest?" his mom asked him and Troy rolled his eyes while shooting me a look. "Yes, the flight was long and she had to be up and at the hospital to do research this morning. She's tired." I giggled under my breath as Sam led us to the car and we all piled inside together. Troy and I sat next to each other while Audrey climbed into the back. "Audge, how is junior year going?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I guess, mostly just ready for senior year,"

"Nah, then you have to get jobs like Jake and me,"

"Jake is graduating, are you going to be there?" his mom asked him and Troy lifted his eyes, "May, right?" she nodded and his eyes drifted to mine, "Maybe? I'll have to see what work looks like. If I can – I will be there." I tried to hide my smile because it might be mission impossible for Troy to show up to Jake's college graduation because we were due right in the middle of May. Troy would explain later. Troy squeezed my hand as they chatted for the 90-mile drive back to Seaside.

My eyes lured closed as I leaned into Troy on the bench seat and his arm shifted to bring me closer to his body. "Troy, will you run through some coffee shop stuff this weekend? We're close to finishing renovations to the building and I am going to start hiring next month."

"Yea, I can come out for a weekend and probably train next month or early December." Sam looked at him in surprise, "Really?" Troy nodded, "I might be without my sidekick but we can make it work." I smiled as I squeezed his arm. Audrey caught Troy up on everything that was happening in Seaside and all of the latest gossip – even about Hallie. "Raven and Tommy said they were going to be at the diner tomorrow morning waiting for you."

Troy chuckled, "I bet those knuckleheads will be."

It wasn't much longer until we were bouncing over the bumps of their driveway. Their large house sprawling and I sat up rubbing my eyes, "Jessie, I got something for you. My mom and I found it one day and it is the cutest thing. Let me get it out of the suitcase. I think Sam and Audrey will like it, too." Jessie turned to peak at me with curiosity all over her face. "Ohh…I can't wait. Is it one of those Durham cakes?"

Troy and I laughed together, "Not quite, hang on, we'll be down with it. We'll meet back in the living room." Everybody agreed as Troy grabbed our bags, I fought for my backpack and he finally relented once his mom went inside. "Such a momma's boy,"

"Just you wait," he murmured causing me to laugh, we walked inside and Troy lead me to his room in the second floor. We dropped our stuff as he popped open the suitcase and the gift were still resting on top. Troy and I shared a smile together as he pulled me in for a quick kiss, "After this – we sleep. You do look extremely tired."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks," I muttered and he chuckled, "In the nicest way possible." I shot him another look and he just grabbed the gift with a laugh. "You have your phone?" he nodded his head as we went back downstairs as Audrey, Sam, and Jessie were sitting on the couch laughing about something. "Here, my mom wants to see your reaction because she just loved it," I gushed and Jessie sent me a look as Troy handed her the present on top.

Troy started recording on his phone as I wedged myself into his arms as he sat on the corner of the couch. Jessie slowly started to unwrap as Audrey and Sam were taking turns guessing what was inside the package. Jessie finally popped off the lid and peeled back the tissue paper because she gasped, her hands covering her mouth, and her eyes instantly watering. "No," she said with a look between the two of us and I couldn't help but laugh because Sam was so confused until his eyes peered in and he flashed those same blue eyes to Troy. A slow grin coming over his face. Jessie finally picked it up and the itty-bitty apron with a kiss the baby on the front hung from her hands.

"Shut up!" Audrey bounced up from her spot, "You're going to have a baby?!" she squealed and we were almost knocked off the couch as she crashed into our arms with a hug. Troy chuckled as he ended the video. "Surprise," Troy said and his mom came over and wrapped him up tight in a hug as Sam hugged me, "Congrats!" he whispered into my ear, I held back the tears as I thanked him as Jessie looked at me and dissolved into tears again.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered as she hugged me and I officially lost it and started to cry. "Thank you, Jessie. We were so excited. He is so excited," I whispered to her and she wiped away the tears as she pulled away with a smile on her face. "You're going to make me a grandma," Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I was expecting more screaming," he countered causing Jessie to laugh, "I was so surprised. I didn't even think that."

Troy squeezed her hand as I wiped away tears, "There should be a sonogram picture in there," I said with a nudge and Audrey went over and pulled it out with a smile on her lips. Jessie and Sam looked at the picture, their first grandchild, and I rested my head back on his shoulder. He folded his arm around me and placed his lips into my neck. "How far along are you?" Jessie asked, "I'll be 10 weeks on Sunday," I told her. "You are the first people we've told so if you could keep it a secret a little bit longer. We'll tell my parents Sunday or Monday."

Jessie nodded her head, "Of course. We'll let you guys share it first. Wow, I am just…I can't believe it." Troy smiled, "I was pretty surprised when she told me, too." Troy said with a laugh, "We barely tried for a baby – it just kind of happened." Sam laughed as he shook his head, "It's the Bolton," Troy laughed as Audrey rolled her eyes. "We're due May 14th," I told her with a look and she smiled, "So that's what that little look was about in the car when we mentioned graduation,"

Troy and I both laughed this time, "Yea, I don't know what's going to be happening around then. I'll apologize to Jake in advance. I'll probably call him tomorrow morning and tell him the news." Jessie grabbed the both of us in another hug, "I'm so happy for the both of you. You are going to make such wonderful parents." Troy kissed his mom's temple, "Thanks ma, we're pretty excited. We've known for almost six weeks and it has been tortured to keep the secret."

"You found out early," his dad said with a bit of surprise and I nodded, "Yea, everybody said I was so tired all the time. It finally clicked on night and it was pretty positive." Troy squeezed my knee gently, "But speaking of tired, she is tired so…we're going to go crash and we will continue the celebration tomorrow. I wanted to wait till tomorrow morning but Gabs said you deserved to know the entire time we were here so you could celebrate with us."

"Damn straight," his mom said and I laughed as I hugged each of them again and they squeezed me extra tight. Emotion swelled in my belly as I tried to stop the tears but I couldn't and Troy sent me an alarming look. "What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head, "Nothing. I am just…so thankful for your family and that they are so excited to add a baby into the family." Troy laughed, "I told you they would be."

Jessie shook her head, "It's just hormones, Troy. Those pesky things will make you think about the most damn of things." I smiled thanks to Jessie from saving me and she hugged me one more time, "Go get some sleep, we'll celebrate tomorrow. Any food aversions?" she asked and I shook my head, "No. The only true symptom I am having is tired." She smiled, "Good. I'll see you in the morning. I love you both," we bid our love back as we climbed the up the stairs and I barely got my shoes off and crawled into bed before I was passed out.

* * *

_Friday, October 14__th__, 2022 _

Troy's POV

I pushed back and forth on the rocking chair outback as it was a fairly nice morning for October in Seaside. I held my coffee in my hand as I promised my dad that I would come to the restaurant and coffee shop this afternoon to help out for a bit. Yet, I woke up early due to the East coast time but my girl was still passed out. I was thankful she wasn't dealing with morning sickness and any of that and that her only symptom was exhaustion. I could work with that.

The backdoor opened and I twisted around to see my mom coming out. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with a sweater, "Good morning," I said with a growing smile, "Hi sweetie," she ducked to kiss my head and then settled into the chair next to me. "How are you doing?" she asked and I smiled my famous grin, "I'm great ma," she nodded while looking out at the sunrise as well. My parents were early risers due to the diner and that made most of us early rises as well.

"Were you shocked when she told you?" I laughed and nodded as I knew it wouldn't take long for the conversation to drift there. "Yea, I was. I wasn't expecting it. I mean, her IUD was barely taken out and the next thing I know I'm opening a pair of tiny Jordan basketball shoes." My mom laughed at the image in her head and I smiled, "She's been doing great with all of it." I told her and my mom sent a smile on her face, "Yea? How have you been?"

"Good. I'm excited, nervous, but excited to be a dad. I had great role models in my life and I know you'll pick up every single phone call." She grinned at me, "Of course," I laughed and took a long sip of my coffee. "I guess – Gabi's had a bit of a hard time with flashbacks and whatnot," my mom turned her head in questioning and I sighed, "From her abortion," I finally admitted. "When we went to the doctor on Monday, she had a near panic attack because they wanted to do a transvaginal ultrasound to see the baby and mom – the fear that she had in that moment." My chest ached with the pain again but I pushed it away.

"I almost called and told you on Monday because I needed somebody to talk about it," I admitted. My mom reached forward and squeezed my knee gently, "Troy, this has to be hard for her." I grimaced and nodded, "She panicked when she told me, terrified that something is going to go wrong because she had an abortion." I admitted to her and she nodded, "It's probably messing with her head as it always has. That was probably the hardest choice she ever had to make and then how it all unfolded in the end, she's terrified. That she is going to be punished for all of this and that will somehow punish you again." I went to object but she continued to talk, "You are angry with her Troy, rightfully so, but she associates that abortion with many other things and if you were upset in any way or form if something were to happen with this baby? She will probably not be okay. In her eyes – that's failing you and she can't do that again."

I didn't speak for a moment as I just stared at my coffee for a moment, "I never thought about it like that." I admitted slowly, "I can understand how she gets there though. She knows I want a family and if something were to happen to this baby because of her prior abortion…" I trailed off and my gut sank in my chest. "She probably doesn't even realize that's why Troy. You just have to be supportive of her. I know, you know, and everybody else knows that you won't be angry with her if something random happens but she will never see it that way."

My mom gave a small smile, "The first thing she whispered to me last night was that _you _were excited." I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "I hate myself for putting her in that position in the first place," my words were barely above a whisper and my mom squeezed hard, "You can't blame yourself; she can't blame herself. It was an accident and those tend to happen. She's just scared, baby, if I know you, you are right there with her the entire time and you never let her once think otherwise."

I smiled and nodded slowly, "You do have that right." My mom smiled leaning back, "You two are going to make great parents and this _will _get easier for her. Just be there for her, baby." I smiled over at my mom and nodded, "I will. You are going to have to fly to North Carolina a couple of times over the next few months." She laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_Gabi's POV _

_Sunday, October 16__th__, 2022 _

I nervously moved my weight back and forth as we waited for my mom to unlock the front door. We were dropping over on a surprise visit as they thought we were just going home and missing dinner. Well, we did miss dinner but I knew Trevor and Vivian were still here. The door swung open and my mom gave a big ol' smile, "Hi! How was your trip?" she asked bringing me and Troy into quick hugs as we walked into the house.

"Really, really good. It was much needed for all of us." I said and Troy grinned, "It's always nice seeing the family. I helped my dad get the coffee shop menu started." Troy said and my mom gushed, my mom absolutely loved Troy Bolton. I couldn't blame her there. We walked into the house as football was on the TV as Vivian was on the floor with Clara while Wyatt was playing with my dad. Trevor was nursing a beer as he grinned, "Hey guys,"

"Trev," Troy greeted him in a quick handshake and I carried the gift into the room, "I thought you guys weren't coming over tonight," my dad said with a quick look between us. "We figured we would stop by and say hi. I won't see you till next week anyway, especially with basketball getting into full swing." My dad grunted from that statement and I giggled. "Plus, I may or may not have gotten something." A few eyes turned my direction as I addressed my dad. "Dad, I got you and mom a little something in Seaside," I said as I swung the bag around and my dad laughed, "You didn't have to sweetie," I sent Troy a sly smile, "We felt like it, plus, his mom thought it was adorable. She wants a video of you opening it," Troy snickered at my line as I was using that excuse for everybody. Troy got out his phone to do the recording as Trevor eyed me with suspicion.

My dad started to pull the tissue paper out as my mom peered over into the bag as my dad's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. He reached in and pulled out the tiny basketball that we found as him and my mom read the lettering at the same time before both of their eyes were on mine. "Shut up," my mom practically screamed and I laughed as Troy chuckled to himself as Trevor gave a confused look before my dad tossed him the ball.

My mom collided into my body with a tight hug as Trevor laughed, "Damn, that's exciting," Trevor said and I couldn't stop my laugh as my mom squeezed me again, "Gabi! That's amazing. I'm so happy for you." I laughed and nodded my head, "We're excited," Troy looked over at me with a wink and I smiled right back at him. Vivian grinned from ear to ear, "How long have you known?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…remember the night at your house when you asked if I was going to make Troy a daddy?" she squinted and nodded her head, "Well, it kinda hit that my period was late and you all couldn't stop telling me how tired I looked and couldn't stop sleeping so – I took a test. I figured it was going to be negative because I hadn't had my IUD out that long but…surprise," I said and she laughed, "That was forever ago,"

I rolled my lips together as Troy shook my dad's hand and they shared a smile, a secret, among the two of them. I cleared my throat, "Yea, I am actually ten weeks today." My mom giggled in her spot with excitement as Trevor stood up and brought me into a bear hug. "I'm happy for you, sis." I squeezed him as Vivian hugged me next and then my dad. He squeezed me into his embrace and kissed the top of my head, "I'm honored that you want me to coach your kiddo but I think you kid will be in great hands," he whispered into my ear and I smiled with a laugh.

"We're really excited," I whispered back to my dad and he looked over at Troy who was hugging my mom and Vivian, "I know you are sweet girl and I know how excited he is. I'm excited to have another grandbaby,"

My mom gripped my hand and drug me into the kitchen and Vivian wasn't far behind as she planted me in the chair. "Okay, spill all of the details," my mom said with bright eyes and I laughed, "Uh…I told you how I found out. I told Troy with a pair of basketball shoes, we told his parents with an apron that said kiss the baby, and then you guys. That's all who know right now. We'll probably call Lauren and Grey after this and tell them."

My mom grinned from ear to ear, God, she was way more excited than I thought she would be. I figured my parents reaction would be less only because they had grandbabies already but they were just as excited as Troy's family. "Was he excited?" Vivian asked and I laughed, "Yea, he was really excited." I picked up my bag and found the sonogram picture for them and my mom gushed over the first picture. "We got everything confirmed on Monday. Heard the heartbeat, watched the little bean flicker on the screen, and here we are. My due date is May 14th so a petty perfect time but I hope you are in the mood to be our babysitter mom,"

She laughed, "Of course,"

I wrung my hands together as I looked over my shoulder to see my dad had gotten Troy a beer and they were all watching the Sunday night game together. Tears filled my eyes as I twisted to face Vivian and my mom. "I was a mess at the doctor's office though," I admitted, "I uh…I panicked because the set up to my sonogram was similar to my abortion and I just lost it because I can't lose this baby because of something related to the abortion. I can't hurt him again,"

My mom and Viv shared a look as I tried to wipe the frustrated tears away but they were both quick to hug me, "Oh honey, that will not happen. You're already 10 weeks and I bet you already asked your doctor about it. Nothing is going to happen and you will get that baby. IF something did happen it probably wouldn't be related anyways. You get to be happy, Gabi. Troy wants you to be happy," my mom told me and I took a deep breath and nodded, "I know, I know, it's just hard to shake right now."

"Oh sweetie, you are going to be just fine. That baby is going to be so loved and you guys are ready to have kids. You are going to be the best parents next to Viv and Trev," I laughed and wiped away my tears, "Thank you, I have been a bit of a hormonal mess since I found out and poor Troy. We didn't really tell anybody for six weeks."

"You guys keep a good secret," Viv said with a laugh and I nodded, "Yea, we do."

* * *

Troy and I curled together as it was just now nine in Chicago but Grey was probably just getting home from the field. The phone rang only for a few seconds before Lauren's picture popped up on the phone. I was screen recording our conversation with a smile on my face, "Hi bestie! Hi Troy," Troy grinned, "Hi Lauren, where is my bestie?" he teased and she grinned like a cat, "Getting out of the shower, hang on,"

I scooted into Troy's lap as he held the phone. His other arm secured me into place and he pressed his lips into my skin. "Troy," Grey's face popped up with a big goofy grin and Troy and I both laughed. "Grey," Troy said with a smirk and Grey shook his head back, "When you'll coming to Chicago again?" Grey asked as he sat down and pulled Lauren into his lap. I shared a look with Troy and he winked, "Uh…no plans as of right now. I might have to get back to you on that. Think you'll be able to swing a trip to Durham in May?" Troy questioned and Grey frowned.

"May? That's like forever away."

Lauren gave me a look and I didn't even say a damn word, I didn't smile, I barely looked at her and she just let a slow smile roll over her face. "What day?" she questioned towards me and the boys both shared a look with each other, Troy in damn amazement and Grey in complete confusion, "May 14th," I practically squealed and Lauren pressed her lips together and she squealed from the other end of the phone as I started to laugh.

Grey was so confused and his face showed it.

"What's on May 14th?" he demanded and Troy chuckled, "Dude, they have some serious telepathy," Troy commented and Grey grunted, "What the fuck dude," Troy laughed as I started to cry as Lauren started to cry, "Gabi's pregnant," Troy finally said and Grey's eyebrows shot up, "shut the fuck up!" Grey said and I wiped away tears and laughed, "Oh my god! Gabi! I know you were talking about it this past summer but I never thought already!" I nodded with a smile.

"We were a bit surprised at how soon as well," I told them, "But we are very excited. I am ten weeks today and we couldn't wait any longer to tell you'll," Grey let out a laugh and a big smile came over his face, "I'm so happy for you guys, yea, we're making a trip to Durham in May." Troy and I shared a smile with each other and Lauren gasped, "I am going to have to fly there a fuck ton more, Grey, like we have her baby shower and the birth and what if they do a gender reveal? I am not missing that."

I couldn't stop my giggle, "Grey, sounds like you better buy some miles." He grunted, "This is my last season here so…she needs to hold the phone." We all laughed and I smiled, "I'll keep you updated on all of the big things," I said to Lauren with a wink and she smiled, "Good. I am so excited," she squeaked and Grey rolled his eyes, "Look, if we have a kid ten weeks after you guys it's because I am a weak man and can't say no,"

Troy barked out a laugh while Lauren slapped him, "We are _not _ready for that yet," she told him and he shrugged, "I don't know, if those two are," Lauren rolled her eyes, "You need a real job first," Grey grunted and I laughed, "I love you guys, I am exhausted though. This little bear takes all of my energy and we flew home today so we can all talk again soon."

"Troy, call me tomorrow," Grey requested and Troy nodded, "Yes, sir,"

"Gabi, I need all of the details…tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, ma'am," we all bid good-byes and my eyes were already drooping closed, "Wow, I am so thankful we've told all the important people." I smiled as I rolled to my side and faced him, "Me freaking too but let's wait a while to announce on social media. I don't want that yet." Troy and I both hard large following from our time at Duke and being on the national stage. Our relationship was also well known in the basketball community.

"Of course, baby," he kissed me forehead and he pulled the blankets back. "Get some sleep," he laid with me and his fingers stroked my hair until my eyelids were just too much to keep open anymore.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this was supposed to be out Sunday but finals week hit HARD and I 1) forgot and 2) didn't have much time to spare! SO! I am happy to uplift you on this Tuesday with an update. Hopefully, another one will be out in about twoish weeks as well! **

**Thank you for your love and patience! **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**ps. story voting will be during the next chapter release but I'll leave the titles below and then synopsis next week! **

**1\. Coach Bolton **

**2\. Nurse Montez**

**3\. Drunk Girl **


	22. 1 Year

Chapter 22 – 1 Year

_Friday, December 9__th__, 2022 _

_Gabi's POV _

_17 weeks pregnant _

My eyes scanned my work again as I sighed trying to make any sense of the data I had collected already – trying to box it all together but it just wasn't all clicking yet. I sighed with frustration as I shuffled through another handful of papers when the chair moved next to me. I glanced up to see Cassie who pulled out some of her own work. "Hey," I said pulling out one of my Air Pods from my ear. She gave me a half-smile, "Hey, how is your work going?" she asked me with a glance at my papers everywhere.

I laughed, "Yea, I don't know. I think I need my data before I can do anything concrete with my research." Cassie sighed as we had all been working hard lately on our projects before our winter break that was only about two weeks long. I chose to forgo my break mostly because I wanted to be done two weeks earlier at the end of the semester so I didn't have to worry about anything when the baby came. I reached down and let my hand rub over my belly.

"How is yours going?" I asked her as I began to collect my papers, "Fine. I just don't know…I know everybody keeps saying there will be a moment it all just clicks together but fuck would I love for that moment to just hit me right about now." I couldn't stop my laugh as I put everything into my binder and slid it into my backpack that was sitting next to me. "How is that baby?" she asked and I glanced down at my little baby bump that was slowly pushing out to be noticeable.

"Good. I have my big appointment on the 19th to find out the gender. Troy and I are so excited." I said with a tiny smile, "It's all working out too because his family will be here for Christmas and the gender reveal. Our first anniversary is fast approaching and everything is just falling into place." Cassie smiled as the entire group were so excited for me when I finally told them I was pregnant around 13 weeks. We still hadn't made an official announcement to the world yet and nobody really knew except for the people we wanted to know. "Any inklings on the sex?" she asked me with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

I laughed, "No. I don't know. I don't have any dreams; I don't think our it's a boy or oh it's a girl but Troy…" I laughed shaking my head. "He is dead set that we are having a boy. He always will ask me how my little man is or call him a he and I just look at him." Cassie laughed and I smiled with a shake of my head, "He just says he knows and I'm like how? Isn't it supposed to be the mom who knows? But he just smirks, says something to the baby, and won't tell me why he thinks that." Cassie shook her head, "God, he's cute. Too bad you found him first." She said with a wink and I laughed. "We were made for each other."

Cassie gave me another smile as she started to focus on her work.

I stood up from my spot and I ran a hand down my belly as I smiled as the past several weeks had been going well. All of my appointments were going smoothly and nothing to be concerned about yet. Troy was excited about becoming a dad but I knew there were times it wasn't real to him. He would offer me a beer and then forget that I was pregnant. It had gotten better since I started to really show in the past two or three weeks. There were other times he loved to talk to my belly and he was whispering secrets that I didn't know but one day I would force out of him.

"Anything big tonight?" she asked me as I slipped my backpack over my shoulders. "Nope. I hope I am going to cuddle up on the couch with my husband. It's been a long week and momma is tired." She sent me a smile, "You are going to be a good momma," she told me and I shrugged, "I hope. I know I am going to be so busy over the next several years but it's terrifying." Cassie sent me a little smile, "Troy Bolton will make sure that baby has it's momma – even if he has to wait between surgeries." She said with a wink causing me to laugh.

"I bet. I'll see you later," I said and she waved good-bye as I walked outside and walked to my car. The winter wind whipped through Durham as I unlocked my car door and slid inside when my phone rang. Troy's handsome face appeared on the front and I smiled as I answered it, "Hi,"

"Hey, are you still at school?" he questioned, "I just got into my car and heading home. I'm sleepy. Can we get Chinese and watch a movie on the couch?" I asked him and he chuckled from the other end of the phone. "You did work a lot more this week. Yes, I can make that happen but for clarification, Chinese food and I watch a movie while you sleep in my lap…right? Or did I mess that up?" I rolled my eyes but laughed, "Yea, yea, if you ever thought that would change with pregnancy, I don't know who led you to believe that." Troy let a deep chuckle sound through my ear. "Couldn't dream it any other way."

I smiled, "I love you; I'll see you in a little bit."

"I love you, too."

I hung up the phone as I navigated my way back home to our little townhouse. I smiled as I rubbed my belly while sitting at a red light. I was excited to become a mom – I just hope I didn't regret my career path in the future. I wanted to be a mom and a surgeon. I exhaled on the worry as I tried to not think about it too much. We were going to make it work like we always made it work. I pulled into the driveway and waited for the garage to lift. Once I was inside, I shut the door and climbed out of the car with utter exhaustion into my bones.

I walked into the house as I dropped my backpack with no claims to go back to it tonight and walked upstairs to change into one of Troy's t-shirts. My eyes caught on my belly in the mirror as I smiled looking at it. It was a tiny little bump but it was getting bigger and bigger as our baby grew. I couldn't wait to find out the gender, tell our families, and finally nail down a name. Troy and I were between a few but I felt like there were some that were clear front runners.

Troy would only talk about boy names but I would throw out girl names to him and he'd just roll his eyes and go along with it. The man was 100% certain it was a little boy in there and we would know soon enough. I walked downstairs as the door to the garage opened and Troy stepped through on his phone but juggling bags of food. I walked over and grabbed one of the bags and he looked up at me with a smile growing over his face.

"Mom, we have plenty of room. You can all stay here." Troy said as I went over to grab paper plates out of the cabinet. His arm hooked around my body and his nose buried into my neck. "I swear mom," he mumbled and I couldn't stop my giggle as his hand stroked my belly once before disappearing to finish his conversation with his mom. I dumped my food onto a plate as Troy bid his mom his love before hanging up.

"Hi baby," he said kissing my cheek, "Hi,"

"No pants?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and I couldn't stop my laugh. "Pants aren't comfortable anymore." I pouted and Troy gave me a smile, "Then no pants unless you leave the house. That cute ass of yours is all mine." I laughed as I went over and I hugged him. My body fitting into his as he stopped what he was doing to receive it. "You okay?" he asked and I nodded, "I'm just tired." He planted a kiss on my head. "Go get comfy on the couch." He said and I nodded as I grabbed my plate of food while leaving him behind.

I settled in my spot to eat as Troy came in with my water, his water, and a plate of food. "Thank you," I said with a smile as I took my water from him. "What movie do you want to watch?" I asked him and he laughed, "Uh you can just turn on Friends for now, I'll pick something in a little bit." I nodded as I turned it on and put a bite of Orange Chicken in my mouth. "How was work?" I asked him and he sighed, "Busy but good. Trying to get everything packed and settled for next year."

"Are they going to be okay with you taking time off in May?" I asked with concern over how the transition was going to be. "Yes, of course." I poked at my rice as I thought about it. "Good, I'm glad. I hope everything works out on my end," the wariness set in and I took a deep breath. Troy reached over to my thigh, "It will, B. It will. It might be a little tricky but it will work itself out." He reminded me and I took another bite as I tried to repress the sudden surge of emotion.

My eyes were cast down as I heard Troy set his plate down and he reached for me. I willingly went and snuggled into his lap. "What if I'm a terrible mother because I am working too much," I whispered, "What if our baby hates me because I have a surgery or I miss a game or…" I worked myself up and Troy just kissed the top of my head and let me ramble for a few minutes while I panicked. "I don't think that will happen. I think our little man,"

"Or girl," I tried to interject and he hummed a laugh and shook his head, "Our little man is going to love you." He whispered, "He's going to think you have the coolest job in the world and we both at some point will miss a game or a concert or a something. It will happen and as long as you make an effort Gabs, he is going to love you. We will be a family. A good family and it might take planning, work, and a lot of cafeteria eating but we will do things together."

"I hate that I can't just trust that. I just feel like…I'm going to be such a big disappointment." Troy tilted my chin back to make me look at those blue eyes, "Who are you going to disappoint? Because it will never be me. It will never be our little man. Yea, will somebody out there judge you? Probably. They don't matter though, B. I matter. He matters. That's it." He dropped a kiss to my lips and I kissed him right back as his hands skimmed over my bare legs.

"I promise, baby, we are going to make it work." I just nodded knowing that Troy would never lie to me. "Okay,"

"Okay," he said back as he kissed me one more time. We both ate our food and we watched TV together but I slowly fell into his lap. His hands running through my hair as I couldn't even attempt to keep my eyes open.

* * *

Troy's POV

My fingers brushed through her hair as I watched a college basketball game that was on TV. I hated that she was feeling everything recently. I would have to say that was the worst part about her pregnancy was how hormonal she was – I wasn't complaining but man did it make it hard on me sometimes to make sure I didn't say the wrong thing. She needed love and support and her break downs about being a bad mom were often.

She was under a lot of pressure with everything at school and starting to look into programs that she wants to go interview at next year. I knew she wasn't going to be a bad mom and I knew because watching her - her hand was protectively on her belly and she other was resting on my thigh. She was going to do everything possible to be the best doctor and the best mom. It wasn't going to be easy but I was hoping that once she becomes a mom it will all work itself out.

I twisted my wedding ring around my finger as I couldn't believe we were coming up on a year already. The year had moved quickly and I wanted it to slow down. I wanted our life to slow down just a little bit. My phone buzzed on the table as I reached over for it to see Grey calling me. "Hey," I said quietly as my eyes watched her sleep making sure she didn't stir. "Hey, Gabi sleeping? That sounds like your Gabi is sleeping voice." I laughed and nodded, "Yea, she is."

"Damn, I was hoping I could share the news with the both of you." I smiled as I tugged my fingers back through her hair, "Sorry man, I'm not waking her up. That is a rule when they are pregnant. Don't you _dare _wake up a sleeping pregnant woman." Grey cracked up on the other end of the phone. "Yea, no, that sounds terrible. You need to write me a book mmkay?" I laughed and nodded, "I will. What's up though?"

"We're coming back to North Carolina," he basically squeaked and I grinned, "Seriously?"

"Yes, sir, I got a job with the Carolina Panthers starting in February. I will be an assistant athletic trainer and help with work-out plans and shit. Basically, the dream job after being the grunt at Chicago for the past two seasons." I couldn't stop my smile from growing. "That's freaking amazing, Grey. So you all moving to Charlotte?" I questioned and he laughed, "No. Lauren made me promise if I got the job, we could split the distance between Durham and Charlotte. It'll be about an hour's drive for each of us but that way Lauren is close to Gabi and the baby and her family and I'm only an hour from work."

I smirked, "Good. That makes it easier for all of us. Gabi will be excited. I'll let Lauren tell her." Grey laughed, "She will probably scream," I chuckled as I couldn't wait for Gabi's best friend and my best friend to be back in the state. "Lauren is very excited to come in for the gender reveal,"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know why we are having one – I told Gabs it is a boy." A laugh bubbled from his throat, "You are so damn certain,"

"I'm right," I said and he laughed, "Whatever you say man, I don't remember it working quite like that." I couldn't stop my laugh this time as I did sound ridiculous but I was 100% sure it was a boy in there. Only a few more weeks and we would know. She isn't flying in until the 19th correct? I have big plans for the 17th and 18th,"

Grey groaned, "Yes, for crying out loud. I wouldn't even let her schedule her flight sooner. I thought she was going to lose it." I smirked, "Good. It's our one-year anniversary. I don't need any interruptions. We aren't doing the reveal till Wednesday anyways when my family is here. Gabi was pissed that Audrey couldn't get out of school sooner." Grey barked a laugh, "You guys aren't going to find out ahead of time?"

"No, Lauren won't let her. The only person who will know is the bakery."

"Oh fuck, she'll be clawing into that cake."

"Literally, I was surprised she didn't want to do something different but she just wanted plain and simple." Gabi stirred in my lap and her head lifted for a moment before nestling back in. "I'm going to take my beautiful girl to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"Have fun with that, I'm going to go fuck my wife." I laughed as my head hit the back of the couch, "Advice for pregnancy – let her lead. A good amount of times she wants to but there are definitely nights she does not want to be touched."

Grey sighed, "Yea, I figured. That's why we're waiting a while."

I smiled, "Don't wait too long. Our little man is going to need a friend."

"Can we just stick to all boys? That way neither of us has to deal with a daughter? Could you imagine? A little Gabi and Lauren running around?" he shivered on the other end and I couldn't stop my laugh, "That sounds like a handful. Especially together."

"Exactly,"

"Grey," I heard Lauren from the other end and I smiled, "I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

I hung up the phone as I turned the TV off and I gently pulled her into my arms and started for the stairs. "Already?" she whispered rolling her head into my chest. I chuckled, "Yes, baby, you've been asleep for a little bit." She didn't say anything back and I kissed the top of her head. I easily pulled the blankets back and put her onto the bed. I tucked her in and I kissed her forehead, "I love you," I murmured against her ear. I let my hand slide onto her belly and kissed her belly.

"Night little man, can't wait to chase all your dreams together," I whispered quietly.

* * *

_Friday, December 16__th__, 2022_

_18 weeks pregnant _

_Gabi's POV _

I walked downstairs with my phone in one hand and my laptop balancing on my forearms. My glasses were falling down my face as I had been on the computer all day working on my research. I stepped into the living room and stopped short when I saw my husband standing there. My eyes glanced at the corner of my laptop to see that it was a little after three-way too soon for him to be home. "Hi?" he questioned and I looked at him confused.

"Hi?" I questioned back, "What are you doing home?" I asked putting down my laptop and phone. He smiled, "I am home because it's our anniversary weekend and we're going to go away for the weekend." I felt my eyes widen and I looked at him with surprise, "Seriously?" I questioned and he nodded his head up and down. "Seriously. Go pack a quick bag. We won't be leaving much so if you only want my t-shirts then so be it. Oh – but make sure you have one nice outfit and something to wear to the sonogram. We're going straight there on Monday."

I blinked my eyes, once, twice, and then a third time as his smile only grew. "Go," he said with a tiny shove and I laughed and smiled at him, "Are you serious? We're going away this weekend?" I questioned and he laughed, "Yes. It's just a drive so nothing fancy but we are going to spend the weekend together. Leave that laptop behind, too." I hesitated but then I closed my eyes and thought about it. I could spend a weekend away. It wasn't going to push me behind.

"Okay," I said and he walked over and framed my face in a kiss, "Good girl, now go pack,"

I started for the stairs and I turned back to look at him again and he just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. I walked up the stairs and I quickly went in search of my bag. I tossed more of Troy's t-shirts than anything into it. I grabbed a nice dress that would flatter the bump and then leggings with a t-shirt for Monday. I could hardly contain my excitement as I tossed underwear, socks, shoes, toiletries, and my prenatal vitamins in the bag.

"Where is daddy taking us?" I whispered down to my belly as I grabbed Troy's present from the closet and stashed it into my bag. I turned to make sure I had everything when I grabbed my chargers for just my watch and phone. Troy appeared in the bedroom and leaned against the door jamb; he was in a pair of jeans with just a t-shirt causing my mouth to the water looking at him. "You about ready?" he asked and I nodded as I zipped up my bag. "I sure am." I walked over to him and let my hands slide up his chest and he smiled, "Not right now." I pouted, "You just surprised me and say not right now? How rude." He chuckled and kissed me lips in a deep kiss. "You know I would get dirty any time but we got to beat traffic, c'mon," he kissed me again before going around me to grab my bag.

"Sir, yes, sir." Troy just chuckled as he walked past me and I followed him. He stashed the bag in the car with a cooler in the back and his own bag. I didn't even bring my backpack – just my phone and I sat down in the passenger seat of Troy's car. I buckled my seat belt as he gave me his megawatt grin and plugged in his phone. He started his favorite playlist as he backed out of the driveway. "Where are we going?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes, "Like I would ever actually just tell you."

"Do you think it's weird that I can't feel the baby move?" I asked with a bit of worry building in my throat, Troy shot me a look and shook his head. "No. Didn't Viv tell you she didn't feel Wy move until she was closer to 20 weeks? I know you are approaching that but I wouldn't worry, baby." I sighed as Troy reached over and rubbed my leg with his large hands. "Lauren will be here Monday afternoon and my parents will be here Wednesday afternoon. They are taking off super early in Oregon though."

"I'm going to be so happy to have all of my people here. Lauren wants me to go look for houses with her on Thursday." A grin morphed over Troy's face, "That will be fun for the both of you. I am excited to have Grey back in North Carolina and somebody who can come over when I am gone at work this summer." His hand reached over and rubbed my belly for a moment before going back to my leg. To say Troy wasn't a little bit freaked out about the whole growing belly thing – would be an understatement but it was growing on him…slowly.

"Are we going back to the place you took me for Christmas?" I questioned and he laughed shaking his head, "No. We have been there together before though." I squinted and tried to figure it out but I wasn't sure. "Do you know how excited I am to have you for an entire weekend and not have to share you with anybody?" Troy questioned and I couldn't stop my smile. "Same, I mean, I have to share _you _with work."

Troy shot me a grin, "Well I mean somebody has got to pay for the house," I slapped his chest and he cackled with laughter on the other side. "Just wait – one day I will be your sugar momma," Troy smirked, "I can't wait. I'll take you for my baby momma for now though,"

I shook my head as Troy took an exit and I smirked as I looked over at him, "We're going to the beach house," Troy gave me a grin, "I asked your dad for the keys and made sure it had been cleaned since the basketball team had been there. He was very happy that I was getting you away and he promised the cleaning service went over it twice." I smirked wide, "That was where I started to fall in love with you." I murmured as I never went back after that year. Troy and I were dating and my dad always knew I went but he was never going to allow me to go while my boyfriend was there. We haven't been back together since then.

"Wow, good thinking husband," Troy laughed, "I knew we couldn't fly because of Christmas and everybody coming in and etc. but I wanted to go somewhere and that seemed like a logical choice."

"I love it," I said clasping my hand with his. He pulled my hand up for a kiss and I melted into him. Thankful, that he was here with me.

* * *

_Sunday, December 18__th__, 2022 _

_1__st__ Anniversary _

_Troy's POV _

I flipped the pancakes on the stove and I happily finished making her coffee and cut up some fruit as she was still passed out upstairs. I had big plans to take her out tonight for a big date to celebrate our first year of marriage. It wasn't nearly as hard as I expected it to be – it was busy and wild and chaotic but it was fun. Throw in a pregnancy and it was just about everything that could have been imagined. I smiled as I put the pancakes on a plate and prayed that she stayed asleep for a few more minutes.

My plan had worked pretty flawlessly this weekend. I dumped our phones for the most part and we spent time talking, playing games, watching TV, and messing around on the basketball court. I was more hesitant on the court because I didn't want to accidentally hurt her. She, of course, wanted to play balls to the wall the entire time. God, I loved her for it though. She was a match made for me and I was excited to spend our day together.

Going upstairs, I pushed open the door as the beach house was quite massive. It did hold an entire basketball team here every summer but we enjoyed it. I wanted to make this more of a tradition with the two of us. I already talked to Trevor and we were planning on bringing our girls and little ones here this summer for a family weekend. We would talk to Eli and Brooklyn and hopefully just spend time with her family.

Gabi was still curled up on her side all tucked up. I couldn't stop the slow smile as I walked over and gently kissed her on the forehead. I gently put down the food tray before climbing into bed to coax her awake. "Mmm…" she mumbled and I reached for her as I kissed her forehead, her nose, and then hovered over her lips. "Morning," she whispered and I smiled, "Happy anniversary, baby," her eyes sprung open and she grinned. "Happy anniversary."

I kissed her slowly as I let my fingers thread through her hair gently. "Mmm…yup, good morning," I whispered against her lips and she giggled as I rolled onto my side and sat up to grab breakfast. "Do I smell pancakes?" she whispered and I laughed, "You sure do," I put the plate between us and she grinned up at me. "Wow, this is quite amazing." I laughed as she took a bite of the pancake and moaned. Shaking my head, I smiled at her as I took my own bite as they were pretty damn good.

"Thank you, this is amazing," she said as she took a large sip of her coffee and downed an entire pancake with the fruit. We both polished off the plate as we laughed over memories from the past year. We talked about our wedding and how we both couldn't believe it had been a full year already. I moved the tray from between us and I pulled her into my grasps as I couldn't keep my hands off of her anymore. She was only wearing my t-shirt that she must have put on when she got up to go to the bathroom at some point last night because I know we both fell asleep naked.

I pushed up the t-shirt as I let my lips slowly trace over her skin and she giggled, "I figured after last night you wouldn't want to do this again," she teased and I smirked into her skin. "With you? Never. I want to do it over and over and over again." I told her as I tugged on her ear. "It's even better not having to worry about condoms or birth control or anything because well…" my hand slid over her belly as it took getting used to having sex with her knowing our child was in there. It was weird and kind of disturbing but after reassurance from Hanson – I knew I couldn't hold out on her knowing that a bigger hold out would come.

"Yea, that is nice," she twisted and I claimed her lips with mine. She tasted like the pancakes and fruit we just ate together and I needed to fuck her this morning so I could allow us to enjoy today. "Are you feeling okay?" I mumbled against her lips.

"Yea," she breathed and I put her down on the bed as she ditched my t-shirt and I threw off my shorts as I sat back and pulled her back into my lap. Our lips locked and I held her close to me while making sure she was ready for me. Her body rolled against mine and I growled against her lips as I tried to still her but she refused. Gabi's fingers tugged on my hair and I kissed her harder. A year ago, we were separated and getting dressed for our big day.

I would take this any day over that.

Waking up to her in my bed, laughing over breakfast, and then this? It's perfect. My hands crept up and I framed her fame and I pulled my lips apart from hers to brush against her skin. "Troy," she whimpered my name and I wanted to flip her onto her back but I knew she didn't like it and it wasn't comfortable for her. "I love you," she whispered quietly into my ear and I easily pulled her onto my dick and she gasped with the angle.

"You okay?" I asked her as I stilled and she nodded her head against my shoulder. "Yes, don't stop," her fingers gripped my arm probably near bruising it as she started to slowly move on me. "Fuck, baby," I ground my teeth together and I breathed out heavily because yea, this morning couldn't get much better.

* * *

I leaned over and grabbed the bag from the floor as Gabi was curled up on me, "Here," I said and she lifted her head up with that complete sated look on her face. "What is this?" she asked taking the bag, "Your first-anniversary present." She gave me a look and I smiled, "Open it," I nudged her and she sat up before opening the gift bag.

The nerves pooled in my stomach as she pulled out the tissue paper before pulling out the big binder. Her eyes flashed to mine before quickly opening it up to the letter on the front. Her breath hitched and she bit down on her lip before her lips slowly started to read it out loud.

_B, _

_It's been one year since we said I Do and baby…I've loved every single minute since the moment we did. The moment you became my wife was the best day. The moment you claimed Mrs. Bolton. The day that we started our lives together for the very first time. Every moment since – I have been a lucky and so grateful for every single day. The love I have for you baby is so big. I am so happy that this year we've gotten promotions, passed tests, made new friends, and grown closer with our families. We've watched our best friends get married and we're getting closer to finding out our next steps. You've picked your path and finally, …you made me the happiest man alive knowing that I am going to be a dad this year. You're doing big things, B. I'm so thankful that I get to be by you every single step of the way. I love you, baby, I love you so much. _

_Troy _

Her voice shook with the words and when she finished the tears were streaming down her face. She hiccupped and I reached for her and I gently pulled her into my lap as she kissed me. "I love you, baby," she whispered into my ear. "I love you, too." She flipped the first page and she couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips. "These are all of the pictures that I loved the most from the day after we got married to yesterday," I explained to her as the first one was her sleeping in the big bed in the hotel after we got married.

Our honeymoon pictures, coming back to her studying, my working, pictures of all of our adventures and hikes, beach days, Chicago, Oregon, studying, the picture of her gift telling me she was pregnant, a picture of her sleeping over and over again, and just pictures that I had randomly taken of her over the year. "Troy, I – I never see you take half of these." I chuckled and kissed her on the temple, "Because baby…I take them when you aren't paying attention. One because you are awful about letting me take your picture, two because those moments are the moments that I think how lucky I am to have you in my life." I let out a deep breath and smiled, "documenting your pregnancy this way has been fun,"

I showed her the pictures after she told me and how her belly has slowly grown over time, watching the circles under my eyes, the sleeping extra, and just so many different things that I noticed that maybe she didn't notice. "Troy, I just…I love it. I love it so much." She hugged the book to her chest and I kissed her hair again. "I love you and I can't wait to document this next year with our little man." She laughed and rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she got up and went to her bag.

She grabbed a big package and she padded over to me and settled it into my lap, "Before you open that…I need you to know that I _love _my gift and would want absolutely nothing different from you." I arched an eyebrow in her direction before she nudged me to open the gift. I felt the confusion set in as I began to unravel the paper and my jaw hinged open before I realized why she said what she said.

She spent a fuck ton of money on this.

And I didn't.

But I knew nothing would get a reaction like the pictures of her and that was okay by me but looking at the brand-new camera sitting in my lap, I felt the well of emotion sting my throat. "Gabs," I breathed out as I looked at her and her cheeks were red, "I've been saving a while for it. I actually wanted to get it for you for our wedding. I couldn't get the one I wanted so I waited. I figured our first anniversary would be perfect and it's even better because we have a baby coming and I want you to take all of the pictures of our baby. I want more of these. I want one for me. One for the baby." She couldn't stop the tears and I eased the camera from my lap and I pulled her into my grasp.

"Always. I want all of the pictures of you, too." She sniffled, "I figured you were going to go all out as well so I was like well I might as well but I don't want a lavish gift. I absolutely love what you got me, T." she whispered and I kissed her lips and I tilted my forehead against hers. "I love you and I love the camera. You are going to have to be a model for me though," I told her and she giggled as I kissed her again. "I was thinking about a new camera anyways because of our little man,"

"Troy," she said with a laugh, "What are you going to do tomorrow when it's a girl?" she questioned and I smirked, "It's not." She didn't say anything but shake her head and I reached for her belly and kissed her neck at the same time. "This is always part of your Christmas present so…" I laughed, "I definitely got you something good for Christmas. It'll all even out baby…I love it. I love you. I love how much thought you put into it."

"I just know how much you love it."

"I do," I kissed her again and she smiled, "C'mon, I wanna go for a walk and maybe play some basketball." I just nodded as I squeezed her hand before we both rolled out of bed. I looked at the camera again as it was high quality, _expensive, _camera that she had bought. I couldn't wait to get it out of the box and I loved it. I love that she saved for it and wanted for us. It was going to make those yearly books all the more special.

* * *

_Wednesday, December 21__st__, 2022 _

_19 weeks _

_Gabi's POV _

I nervously paced the house as I finished cleaning, I walked up and down to make sure everything was put away, and that all of the rooms were made up. Troy's family was going to be here any minute as Troy went to pick them up and _the cake _as my parents were coming over, Lauren was in town, and a few of our other friends were coming over for a dinner and to do our gender reveal. I couldn't wait for Christmas and I didn't want to wait for Christmas.

I wanted to know.

Now.

Our anatomy scan went really well on Monday as the technician spent an ample amount of time letting us see our baby and made sure we didn't see any parts that would identify the gender. The heartbeat was recorded on my phone for our families to hear and I loved it. I would play it just randomly to feel closer to our baby. My hand rounded over my stomach and I breathed out as I was nervous but excited to finally know. Troy kept just rolling his eye and calling our baby he but I wasn't sure.

"Gabs?" I went downstairs to see Lauren coming in with balloons and I laughed, "Hi," I said as I helped her through the door. "Okay, I got the balloons, I will take pictures for the both of you, your mom volunteered to do video, and then I have two different colored confetti since I knew you wanted to announce that you were pregnant soon on social media. God, all of the Troy and Gabi lovers are going to freak the fuck out." I couldn't stop my laugh as she smirked at me.

"Troy told me to just grab blue but…"

"The asshole thinks he is right. I will laugh in his face when it's a girl." Lauren laughed herself as I helped her settle. We were going to look at houses together tomorrow to help find her future home with Grey. I was thrilled she was moving closer to home and I couldn't wait to have her in my life. "We have so much to plan and we can have your baby shower during my spring break yes?" she questioned and I nodded my head as I helped set up the balloons around the house.

"Yes, we can." I told her as her spring break was early in March and I was more than willing to do it then. It would give me about two more months after that to prepare for our baby. I breathed a sigh as I fell back onto my butt and Lauren came over and rubbed my belly. "Anything yet?" she questioned, "I think so. I feel these little movements but nothing that Troy or anybody can feel. They said my placenta is more anterior causing me to not feel the baby's movements as well."

"Damn, I want to feel it kick." I smiled, "Maybe during my baby shower." I told her as I heard the garage door lift and I smiled as it didn't take long for 17-year-old Audrey to come barreling through the door. I laughed, "Hi Audge,"

"Oh my god, look at how big your belly is getting!" she cheered and I couldn't stop my laugh, "Audge, do not say that." Troy said as he followed in with his parents and Jake as they all had luggage in their hands. I hugged Audrey and then I was hugging Sam and Jessie before I elbowed Jake and he hugged me. "Hi everybody," I said, "How was the long flight?" I questioned as they had a non-stop flight today and I couldn't imagine how long that felt.

"It was good. We're all exhausted but very excited to find out if we're having a grandson or daughter," Jessie practically cheered and I couldn't stop my laugh, "We're excited, too. Troy? Did you get the cake?" I questioned as I bounced on the balls of my feet. He shook his head, "No, I was running late but your mom is picking it up. She sent me proof that she was on her way." I eyed him and he smiled, "Stop. I made sure it was handled."

"I wanna see it," I pouted and Troy laughed scooping me into a hug, "You'd probably cut into it before we can cook everybody dinner." I sighed as he was probably right. He released me as I helped and showed everybody to their rooms while Troy started dinner. We were just doing spaghetti as it was too cold to grill outside. Lauren was helping Troy in the kitchen put together a salad and get the bread situated.

"Knock, knock," my mom and dad came through the front door and I squealed at the box in her hands. My dad chuckled, "She hasn't been that excited to see us since she was about five." I frowned at his statement as I took the cake from her hands. "I tried to peek but nothing." My mom said in a pout as I took it into the kitchen. I began to unbox it next to the cake stand I had bought. I felt the tears well in my eyes looking at the cutest little cake. It was white all around with drips of pink and blue along the edges with gold dust sprinkled around the top. Oh, baby sign on the top was beautiful as I put it on the cake stand.

"B, you alright?" I looked up at Troy as his eyes were zeroed in on me and I wiped my tears and nodded, "Yea," I hiccupped and he dropped what he was doing and came over to cup my face. "What's wrong?" he asked and I laughed with a little shake of my head. "I'm just really excited to find out and I don't know. It's beautiful." Troy kissed the top of my head and stayed until I collected myself before he went back to making dinner.

Hanson, Quinn, Kate, and Cassie all showed up and I laughed as I hugged each of them while we all began to pile our plates full of food. I settled in next to my mom and Troy as Viv, Trevor, Wy, and Clara all showed up in the middle of the dinner. "Sorry we're late," Trevor said as he began to help Vivian plate all of the kid's food. It felt good to have everybody here under our roof. I looked over at Troy and he smiled with a wink as he reached over and squeezed my knee gently.

"Any predictions?" I asked as everybody smiled, "I think it's a girl," Quinn stated and Troy chuckled under his breath and I shot him a look, "You don't get to say anything." I told him and he smirked at me, "Okay,"

"Boy," Trevor said and my dad nodded, "I agree. I think it's a boy." Sam smirked, "My son says it's a boy so I am going to have to go with him on this one." I rolled my eyes at all of the males in the room, "I think boy," Lauren said with a turn of her head, "Seriously?" Vivian asked, "She screams girl right now. She is literally glowing with beauty." I felt my cheeks rush with heat and Troy turned to look at me, "That she isn't wrong about."

I rolled my eyes as I stuffed more pasta in my mouth. "I think boy, sorry sweet girl," my mom said and I laughed with a shake of my head. "No, it's okay. I don't know what it is and I am going to be thrilled either way. A baby is special but I am just excited to know. I can't wait to pick out a name, decorate its nursery, and finally be halfway done with my pregnancy." Everybody finished picking as it was mostly boy but a few more girls thrown into the mix.

We let everybody finish eating dinner as Troy passed out a few beers to everybody and he smiled, "Thank you all for coming. Lauren, if you want to facetime Grey, we are probably about ready. We're thankful you all wanted to be here to find out with us. I know how excited we both are to find out officially what we are having. I have been team boy since the moment she told me and even if it is a girl, I am so happy to become a dad in May."

Tears welled in my eyes and Troy smiled, "C'mon baby," he picked up my hand as everybody began to gather around in the kitchen. "Hey everybody!" Grey's voice echoed throughout the kitchen and I smiled up at Troy. He was in a pair of jeans with a grey t-shirt as I was in a dress that framed my bump as we had agreed to post an announcement that I was pregnant so we didn't have to censor our stories anymore on social media.

"You ready?" he murmured into my ear and I smiled with a nod, "Yea, let's find out," I whispered back and he captured my lips in a quick kiss before grabbing a knife. "Mom, are you recording?" I asked her and she nodded her head and I looked at all of our family and friends that were here with us today to just celebrate. I rubbed my belly thinking how lucky this little babe was going to be. "Alright," Troy handed me the knife and we both lined up on two different angles to make the first cut, "Ready?" I nodded as we both made the cut and the excitement and nerves pooled in my belly as once we hit the bottom Troy slid the spatula under the cake.

"You guys ready?" Troy asked as he let me handle the spatula and I couldn't stop the tears as everybody murmured their excitement and Troy kissed my head. "Whenever you are ready, B." I took in a deep breath and I felt my hands shake as I slowly began to lift the piece of cake and gasped with a laugh and I felt his smirk grow wide behind me as the blue of the cake came to everybody's vision, "It's a boy!" I said with a laugh and couldn't stop the tears as all of our family cheered and yelled with excitement. I plated the cake and Troy tilted my mouth back as we shared a kiss.

"Told ya," he whispered and I laughed as I couldn't believe that we were having a little boy. "How did you know?" I whispered back, he smiled as he pushed my hair away from my face, "Because – it's you. I know you. I have this weird sixth sense about you. It's like me knowing your coffee order and knowing your moods and…it's just another extension of you and everything about it screamed boy. I don't know, babe, it just was always right there in front of me." I couldn't stop the tears as I buried my face into his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

Lauren crashed into me with a hug as did everybody else. All of the excitement swimming around for the new baby born that was going to join our family in May. I couldn't wait for our little man to meet all of these people. Troy and I hugged our families, thanked our friends, and we talked to Grey for a moment before we had Lauren get a handful of pictures of us together celebrating the fact that we were having a baby boy.

"Gabi, you are going to be such an amazing mom," Lauren gushed as I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. She showed me pictures and after I found the one, I loved the most. I edited it and sent it to myself and found another for Troy to post.

The one I was going to post was against the wall with blue balloons around with the blue confetti at our feet. It was staged but the way Troy was looking at me with his big hand on my belly and my hand over the top of his…it was all so perfect. It was everything I wanted in a picture. Troy was the one of us holding the piece of blue cake as we smiled together. The tears were still evident on my face but I loved it even more because of it.

Our families mingled together as I sat with Troy on the couch, "You ready?" I questioned as we made sure all of the important people knew. "Yes," he said as I took to Instagram and added the picture.

_Another Duke basketball legend in the making? Possibly. Baby Boy Bolton due May 2023. _

I tagged Troy and I hit send as I looked at Troy's phone and capture.

_Baby Boy Bolton hitting the basketball court in May 2023 – can't wait for this next adventure! _

I smiled as I leaned over and I kissed him square on the mouth with a smile tugging on my mouth, "I can't wait to do this life with you." He smiled and kissed me harder, "I am loving every minute of it baby, I can't wait to meet him." We shared a big smile together and he kissed me one more time before hooking me into his lap and we sat around with our families, laughing, and enjoying each other company. Troy's hand slid onto my belly and I slid my hand over top. Yea, I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I hope you all loved the chapter! Baby Boy Bolton coming at you! I can't wait to share more with ya'll soon! This story is slowly wrapping up though. We have about five chapters left with this couple! I know how much you all love them but this is the end of their ride. I don't want to drag out their story to just do it. It will end nicely though. Promise! BUT you all have some voting to do! Three options will be left below and you guys let me know what you want to read next! **

**Coach **

_She just went through a major loss, her family is struggling, one sister is dead, one sister ran away, and she is the only one left to help sweep up all the pieces. After breaking off her engagement and becoming a mom to her sisters' kids to help her brother in law – she doesn't even recognize the life she is living anymore. Until she's sitting at her nephew's basketball game and her whole world is turned upside down when a scouting high school coach talks to her. Makes her laugh. Exchanges phone numbers. And is whisked into a romance she never saw coming. Yet, will it be able to last? All of the demands of her family, the sadness of losing her sisters, and the emotions of a whirlwind romance to a basketball coach. Will Troy Bolton be able to lock down the girl of his dreams and help her through the daunting thing called grief? _

**Nurse Montez **

_He broke her heart. He chopped it up and stomped on it and left her shattered when they graduated high school. They went their separate ways. He went to Alabama. She went to UNC. Yet, the moment she could get away from all of their memories she did. Landing a job at Boston Children's Hospital and it was safe from the memories, it was far away from him, it was the mental break she needed. Until it wasn't. Drafted by the Boston Loyalist to be their quarterback he returned to the same city she was in. She kept her distance until they were thrown into the same room. His blue eyes shocked. Her heart rocked. She couldn't say no to helping his daughter. That's how she found herself moving into a penthouse with her ex-boyfriend and his daughter…and wife. _

**Drunk Girl **

_Troy Bolton saw it happen to too many different girls. They got drunk. They didn't know what they were doing and were getting hurt by men who were taking advantage of them. He hated it so he tried to stop it. He would take them home, tuck them into a room, plug in their phone, leave a note with his name and number with Advil with a bottle of unopened water. He would lock the door and walk out to go sleep somewhere else. He did it to make sure none of those girls got hurt. He told them to call him again if they needed help. None of them did. Except for her. The one who rocked his world from the moment he rescued her. She was different. Her eyes held a story, her pleas for help, finally telling her that she mattered…he fell hard and fast for a girl could only destroy him in the end. _

**I hope you all are in love with one of them! They will all eventually be posted and debuted. Most of them have multiple chapters written and ready to roll. Maybe June we can debut? Please review and let me know which story tugs at your heartstrings the most to read! I love each of them in their own way! **

**Thank you for all of the love and support! **

**Please REVIEW! (PICK A STORY!) **


	23. Anxiety

Chapter 23 – Anxiety

_Thursday, March 9__th__, 2023 _

_Gabi's POV _

_30 Weeks Pregnant _

I took a deep breath but it wasn't much of a deep breath as there was a whole lot of baby in my ribs. "Little man, c'mon," I whispered as I closed my eyes, I was really only trying to walk to baggage claim to meet Troy. My OB was okay with me traveling this week to come to see Troy for the weekend in Florida. We haven't seen each other in nearly four weeks and I missed him yet I was nervous for tonight and I tried to tamper down the anxiety filling my body. The third trimester had hit me hard – I was a big blob, my ankles were disappearing, and I just didn't feel sexy anymore.

I held my backpack as my legs were sore and crampy from the ride and I really just wanted to sit and cry for a brief moment. The emotions really hadn't gotten any better recently either and wow – how many more weeks of this? I finally made it to the escalator as I rode it down to the baggage claim. I spotted him as soon as the area came into view. He was glancing down at his phone with a hat on backward, his jeans snug on his butt, and that t-shirt framing his biceps. God, he was a beautiful man and I wish I could change the panic. Fuck.

I hit the bottom and it's like he knew I was there suddenly as his head snapped up and looked around. His eyes roved one more time before settling on me. That smile stretched across his lips and his blue eyes caused a well of emotion in my chest. I breathed in deeply as I was only in a pair of leggings with a t-shirt that hugged my belly with a flannel over top. He put his phone in his pocket before walking to meet me as I stepped off.

I only had to take four steps to get out of the way of the escalator and his arms were wrapped around me tightly. "Oh B, fuck, I've missed you." He whispered as he planted his lips into my hair. I hugged him tight as I closed my eyes. Breathe, Gabi, breathe. He pulled away but I only pulled him back in as he released a chuckle from his throat. "Baby, I want to see your face." I shook my head back and forth as the tears started to leak for an unknown reason.

He didn't protest – just held me longer and closer to his body until I felt ready to pull away. I finally did and his hands quickly framed my face, his thumbs brushing away any lingering tears. "You're beautiful," he whispered before leaning in and kissing me. His lips lingering there for a minute and I smiled softly before kissing him back. "Hi, I'm sorry. I am just…" he smiled and kissed me again. "No, you need what you need. It's been a long month apart."

I just nodded as it had been a long month but quick also. I buried myself in the final months of my research and it was coming along really, really well but going home to an empty bed every night wasn't fun. Some nights it was great because I was able to get comfortable but other nights, I just wanted him next to me. "I love you, I missed you, I definitely missed you," Troy laughed as he kissed me again before his hands drifted to my belly and he leaned over to kiss it. "Hi little man, you keeping mommy company?" I smiled while he came back up.

"You are working this whole pregnancy thing really well," I couldn't stop my laugh and shook my head, "I don't feel good but we'll live. C'mon, I want to cuddle with my husband." Troy laughed, "Dinner?" he questioned and I shrugged, "I'm not that hungry." Troy folded our hands together as he went and found my luggage while we went to his parked car. I folded myself inside his rental and he hopped into the passenger seat while I reached forward to rub my legs.

I winced from how tender they were, "B," I shook my head, "I'm sore from top of the bottom. I think it's just pregnancy." I told him and he frowned deeper, "How was your flight?" he asked me and I shrugged, "My calves hurt the entire time and I spent most of the time standing and walking around. It was a pretty empty flight." Troy nodded his head and he threw a look over towards me. "I am really excited that you are here for the weekend,"

I smiled as I squeezed his hand that was sitting on my thigh, "I am just happy to be with you. I have missed you. I know I was busy a lot with school and fuck the exhaustion is back in full force. I can't even breathe half of the time." His hand ran up and down my thigh, "I know baby, I am not mad at you. I've been busy training employees and whatnot. It's been a hard month. I'm just happy you are here." I went quiet as I turned my head to look out the window.

He let me have a quiet moment to myself while we finished the drive to the hotel. His hand continued to rub my thigh gently and when he parked the car – I breathed a sigh of relief while I unbuckled my seat belt. Troy and I both slipped out of the car while he grabbed my bags and I waited for him. He came over and tipped my head back with one finger, "You okay? You're off." I just shrugged non-committed to the response and he narrowed his eyes.

"B, baby, talk to me." My eyes cast to the hotel and a shot to my ribs had me gasping for breath. My fingers automatically going to the spot, "Can we just go inside first?" I questioned. Troy's eyes surveyed my face and nodded as he laced our fingers together while heading inside. I leaned into him as we waited for the elevator and he dropped a kiss to my head. "How about we order off room service for tonight? Dessert, fries, whatever you want," Troy was trying to coax something out of me but I wasn't sure what I wanted at the moment. I was still nervous he was going to want to go upstairs and strip all my clothes off and then he would be turned off by how I looked.

The nerves crept into my chest and the anxiety built up inside of me. Troy only sighed when I didn't respond and we walked down the hallway where he entered his room. I let go of his hand as I wrapped my arms around my chest while I tried to find my breath. "B, baby, I really need you to talk to me." I turned to face him and I exhaled. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say right now. I'm nervous," His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why are you nervous? I really hate it when you don't talk to me and what is causing this panic? I see it in your eyes." I squeezed my betraying eyes closed and tried to find out how to speak the words I needed to say. "You are doing it again, you are closing up, and not talking to me. God, it's the most frustrating part of our entire relationship and I know, I get it, you like to think about shit and you don't want to talk sometimes but we are a team. We are not supposed to do this shit,"

The frustration left his mouth and he tossed his hat off while he scrubbed his face. "We've been together a good while now and this isn't new. I shouldn't be surprised. I just – I wish you would just tell me what is bothering you sometimes. Did I do something? Did something happen on your flight? Is school stressful? I can keep guessing over and over again but until you speak the words, I don't know how to comfort you. I don't know what you need from me." His words were stressed and I looked down at the floor as I couldn't breathe and his words were just getting angrier and angrier. My chest felt so tight and I tried to breathe.

"I'm sorry," the words were cracked with a sob in the middle as I looked up at him. His blue eyes were bewildered as he looked at me, "I don't want you to say you're sorry. I don't want that. I want you to just tell me, God, Gabi nothing can be as bad as you having an abortion and not telling me." I gasped at his words and I finally just turned and walked away. I walked into the bathroom and I shut the door and leaned back against it as I cried. The panic swirled and edged through and I couldn't stop the panic. The overwhelming thought that I was pushing him away again, the thought that I was failing everything, and the panic of him not wanting me. I couldn't breathe. I gasped for another breath of air.

"Fuck, B, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He spoke through the door and I gasped for air between sobs as I moved to sit against the wall but my belly was getting too big to allow me to pull my legs up to my chest. The door handle wiggled and it opened gently before he was sitting right next to me. He let his legs unfold in front of us as he just sat with me as I cried next to him. "Breath, baby, breathe," he finally whispered and I gasped for another breath. The air coming harder to come by. He reached up and flipped off the lights and his hand rubbed my back gently, "Breath, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. Breathe, baby," I listened to his voice reminding me to breathe as he took deep breaths for me to follow. To say this was the first time in recent months would be a lie.

My body began to calm down and I closed my eyes as I wiped away the tears that were still escaping. I took in another deep breath as he never once left my side. I loved him so much for these moments. I was losing my shit and he was right here. I owed him. My head rested on his shoulder as I started to speak.

"I'm scared that you were going to want to have sex tonight and I feel like a whale. I feel like you are going to take one look at me and see how ugly I've gotten. I have stretch marks and everything is swollen and everything hurts," I buried my head into my hands as the tears poured out of my eyes, my chest aching with the worry and the relief that I just told him. It wasn't that I was scared to tell him but more that I was hoping that I would change my mind. That it would go away.

His hands gently grabbed me and he gently slid me onto his lap. I let my head rest on his shoulder as he just circled me in tightly. He didn't say anything until my tears had turned to a slow trickle and my breathing was returning to normal. His fingers brushed through my hair and I felt my eyes getting heavy but I didn't want to fall asleep like this. "I'm sorry," I whispered quietly. "I don't know why I couldn't just tell you but I was hoping that when I saw you, I would change my mind but I just…panicked. I don't want to push you away but how do I tell you that I'm ugly now?" I reached up to wipe my face and Troy breathed in deeply before he shifted.

"I need you to look at me," he said quietly and I battled with the fear of it but I finally pulled my head back to see those blue eyes that were concerned. His hand reached up and stroked my face, "Fuck Gabi, I think you're fucking beautiful. That was my first thought when I saw you was how beautiful you were. I know that your body is changing rapidly and it's not the same but I didn't expect you to not change. You're growing _our _baby and that is the most beautiful thing there is, baby girl." Troy held his gaze on me for a long moment, "I would never force you to do anything, I don't know why…" I shook my head back and forth.

"No, no, I never thought you would force me. You never would." I paused as I tried to get my thoughts together. "I just wanted to be with you and I am so scared that you are going to see me and finally realize that I'm a fucking mess. I'm scared and anxious and everything just keeps changing on my body and I can't keep up." His chest rose and fell as I knew he was at a loss for words at the moment. I curled back into his side and he played with my left hand, his fingers playing with my ring and I watched him. His jaw was clenched and it relaxed before clenching again. He had scruff across his jaw and his hair was growing out up top. His eyes looked up at me and those blue were struggling to find the right words.

"Let me try this again – Gabs, I am sorry. My comment was too much and I was just…angry. I just want you to be open and honest with me. That's all I want and from the moment I've met you I know you like to figure shit out on your own, I know how independent you are, I know all of that but I love you. Whatever you are feeling – I feel. Whatever is bothering you – bothers me. I feel it all with you, baby. The moment I saw you today I knew something was off. I understand though about tonight. That is a lot and we have been separated for a month. This is the first time that we've been separated for a month and you've been pregnant. A lot has changed in a month and I understand why it freaked you out. I understand." His words were soothing and I sat up and faced him finally.

"That's not the first time I've had a panic attack this month." I acknowledged to him. He straightened up and his eyes looked at me, a hint of anger simmering back in, "I mean, you were around for the first few. Finding out I was pregnant, the ultrasound, and the few after that. You left and I started having more. Mostly about trivial things that I was able to just calm myself down about. My research not going well, the fact that you were gone, but the closer it got to leaving the more anxious I had become about coming. My belly is big, my ankles are gone, my face is puffy, nothing is normal. I saw you and I want you but I don't want you to hate my body either." I sniffled and I breathed in deeply as I faced him.

"I already planned to talk to my OB about the anxiety at the next appointment that you went to me with. I was going to bring it up after I got to spend time with you but…it seemed my anxiety got it before I did." Troy just exhaled hard for a beat and he closed his eyes. "I love you, so much, I am so sorry that I left you and you've been dealing with this alone. I should have seen it more." I gave a half-smile with a tiny shrug, "It is not your fault. I should have told you over the phone. I was just hoping I could control it."

He huffed a breath and the baby kicked against my belly, I reached for Troy's hand and I gently placed it there and he smiled feeling him move. His eyes grabbed mine and I breathed in heavily as he continued to kick and Troy kept his hand right there. "My therapist said this flare of anxiety could be related to pregnancy. That we should be very observant for PPD or PPA after we have him." Troy stroked my belly with his hand as he breathed out, "I don't like fighting with you." He lifted his eyes to meet mine and I nodded, "I don't like fighting with you." I whispered back. "I try my hardest, Troy. I promise. I know it seems like I don't but I do."

"I know," he said quietly, "I know." He tilted his head and he breathed in for a moment before he stood up. He reached his hand down and I looked up at him. "Come here," I nodded and he gripped my hand gently as he helped me up from the floor. "We are going to have a long talk tomorrow about the whole anxiety thing and what we are going to do together. I am going to save that for tomorrow because tonight I am going to show you what I see in you right now." I looked at him and turned my head to focus on his words. A small smile on his face, "I need you to understand everything coming out of my mouth is honest to god truth. It's exactly how I see _you_."

He twisted me around to face the mirror and he breathed as he watched me in the mirror. "Your brown eyes are tired and I think most of that is from the last two hours but it's also because you are thirty weeks pregnant and this is hard. You are growing a baby and I love you for that. I don't think for a minute that I don't take what you are doing for granted." My eyes filled with tears but he continued his little speech. "I see your belly that is all baby." He reached down and let his hands skim over it gently. "Can I take your flannel off?" he asked me and I nodded my head as he gently slipped it off my shoulders. "Can I lift up your shirt?" I was hesitant but I nodded my head.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want. Just say stop," I nodded my head in understanding as his fingers pushed up my t-shirt. I turned my head away, "No, no, I want you to see what I see…remember?" I closed my eyes and I took in a deep breath before I faced him in the mirror. His blue eyes serious, Troy let his hand framed my belly and he smiled as he rolled in my belly, again. "That is fucking amazing, that's what that is. That your body is expanding and growing for our son. That it's keeping him safe and comfy until he's ready to come out to meet us. I see those stretch marks as your body doing exactly what it needs to do. You're small, B. Your body had to stretch."

The thickness of the emotion caught me off guard as I fell back against him. "I will never think of you than anything less than beautiful. You're stunning, drop-dead gorgeous, and my wife. You could change your hair color, tattoo your entire body, change your skin color, I will find you nothing less than beautiful. We might have a few disagreements along the way but the baby – it's right here that I love the most." His hand covered my heart and I squeezed my eyes while the tears ran down my face.

"I know how challenging the past several weeks have been. I am not mad at you. I love you." He kissed my shoulder and I just leaned against him soaking in his words. I turned around to face him and he looked more relaxed and his eyes were scanning my face. "I for the millionth time do not deserve you," I whispered as I leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around me and he sighed softly while he kissed my head. "Can we lay in bed together?" I whispered.

"Yea, c'mon," he led me to bed and I stripped my leggings off while Troy eased me backward. He made sure I was propped up with pillows, "Relax," he said as he picked up my leg and gently started to massage it. I nearly moaned with relief as his fingers dug into my skin releasing some of the built-up tension. He worked my swollen ankles with extra attention on my feet. My eyes were too heavy to fight it but I slipped them open for an extra second, "I love you, Troy. I'm sorry. I never wanted to start this like this." He gave me a smile, "Rest your eyes, baby,"

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes were wide as I stared at her as she finally fell asleep but holy fucking hell – I wasn't sure if I was going to be able her ever being pregnant again. Okay, that was an exaggeration but Gabi was the girl who didn't have emotions. She pushed people away and tried to hide them before every exposing them but what I got today was a bombshell. The past month had been less than stellar with me being gone, her trying to get all of her research done – even working through most of her spring break and she was in her third trimester alone.

I fell back onto the bed as I closed my eyes trying to process everything as I knew she was having more anxiety attacks. I did know they were happening because they happened a few times before I left and she never really wanted to talk about them then but it was her losing control and that terrified her. I twisted onto my stomach to face her as I hated that she thought I wouldn't understand. I do understand – her body was different and for an athlete like her. It was probably hard to process it.

I only ever wanted to protect her from all of this. She didn't deserve all of these emotions and thoughts and to just be anxious all the time. She called me a few times and I knew she was talking herself down after one. She just needed to hear my voice. I was glad she was talking to her therapist. I was glad she already was going to talk to her OB. That all gave me comfort. She wasn't hiding from it but she was scared of it. Fuck, I had to go home with her. I could finish up my shit and go home with her.

Rubbing my lips together – I made sure she was comfortable underneath the blankets before I stood up. The exhaustion hit hard while I twisted my ring around my finger. I rubbed my face as I knew the person to call. She had been my go-to person with all of the pregnancy emotions and they had started from the very damn beginning. I love her, I do. The emotions were a fucking lot to handle though. She clearly didn't feel like herself and I had to remind myself that over and over again.

The phone rang a couple of times before she answered, "Hey! I didn't think I would hear from you today. Gabi was flying into town today." I grimaced and sighed, "Yea, she's passed out. It was a rocky reunion from the moment I saw her." My mom paused, "Oh?" I scrubbed my face and breathed in deeply. "Yea, I knew something was off the moment I saw her. She was just…distant. She stayed that way the entire trip back and no matter what I did – she was just shut off."

My eyes turned to face her, "She ended up having a complete anxiety attack on me because she was anxious about me hating how she looks since we haven't seen each other in a month." I massaged the bridge of my nose and my mom exhaled. "Oh sweetie, she's going through a lot and I know that it's hard for her and _you _because you just wanted to spend time with your wife, and instead you got this other version of her tonight."

"Yea, exactly," I mumbled, "And I feel awful because she can't help it. I know she can't help it. She's pregnant and it's my child and I am so thankful for her but _fuck _mom, it's hard. I know it's hard for her, too."

"What did you do for her?" she questioned and I sighed, "I showed her what I saw. How beautiful she is. She is self-conscious about her stretch marks, her belly, her ankles – but I just know that she is growing our baby."

"Troy, honey, she is changing a lot. It's hard on the female brain as we are always told that we have to look good, be thin, etc. It is hard to think otherwise and she is an athlete." I closed my eyes, "I know. I told myself this. I just – I got so frustrated with her not being able to speak her mind to me and I did say shit but I apologized and she just – fell apart on me. I hate it. I hate that I can't make her feel better. I can't change her brain. I don't know what to do."

"You are doing the best you can, sweetie. Nothing is rational to her right now. She's tired, she is swollen and it's not her body anymore. Just love her sweetie, and I know you get frustrated when she doesn't talk to you straight but don't you think that's just a little bit of Gabi?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's a lot of Gabi, she tries to handle it on her own. Example, abortion. Which is what I threw back in her face tonight and that did not go over very well." I mumbled and my mom couldn't help but laugh from the other end. "She's a headstrong woman, Troy. Isn't that what you wanted?" I sighed, "Yea, I did. I love her. I wouldn't change her but I want to help her."

"You know she'll come to you."

My eyes lingered on her as her hand was thrown over her belly protecting it and I sighed, "Will she?" I whispered and my mom laughed, "Troy, you two have grown so much since then. Has she ever not come to you since then?" I tried to think of time but I shook my head because she was had been a lot more honest with me. It still took her some time but – that's just who she was. "I feel like an ass," I whispered and my mom was quiet for a minute. "You are both trying to navigate something new, baby. I wouldn't get too caught up in it. Talk to her. Don't accuse her of anything. She's probably terrified."

"Thanks, mom," I said with a tiny sigh, "You love her Troy, that's all you need to do. Telling her how she is beautiful was the correct thing to do. You are doing exactly what you need to do." I smiled, "I love you mom,"

"I love you, too. I can't wait to see both of you for that baby shower next weekend." I smiled, "Hopefully everybody is a bit saner."

My mom barked a laugh, "Doubtful. She won't be sane until that baby is born and she may not be normal after that either. How much time are you taking off after he's born?" she questioned, "I don't know. I talked to Hanson about taking about 2-3 weeks off. I have some time saved up but I would definitely take a bit of a hit with unpaid time." My mom sighed, "I wish you could take more time. I think the first month is going to be hard for her and you being there will help."

"How hard?"

"I mean the transition to being a new parent is hard enough and she is already showing signs of anxiety. Her hormones will be just as wacky, plus sleep-deprived, plus just trying to figure out all of the emotions. She is going to need you."

"I don't know what to do mom, she isn't getting paid. I'm not getting paid. We have a house to pay for." I said as the stress built on my shoulders, "Don't stress too much about it, just know, that you'll need to watch her then too. It just doesn't end for a while." My heart sank but I understood. "Okay," I whispered, "I'll talk to you soon." I hung up as I walked over and I crawled onto the bed with Gabi. I pulled her into my arms and I buried my lips into her hair and breathed her in.

What I wouldn't give to pull her into my body and just protect her from the world. "Am I going crazy?" her voice was faint and I squeezed my eyes shut, "No, baby, no," I whispered into her ear. "You aren't going crazy."

* * *

_Thursday, March 16__th__, 2023 _

_31 weeks pregnant _

_Gabi's POV _

I anxiously swung my legs back and forth and Troy let his hand slide up my leg. He came home with me after talking with Hanson and his new department about needing to be home. I cried an endless number of tears thinking that I was ruining work for him but he reassured me over and over again that it was something he wanted to do. Our relationship was strained that weekend and I hated that I did it. It got better when we got home.

Troy was still working long hours but from our home office and I was doing a lot of my research from home as well. Dr. Wilson was running a little bit behind as Troy's phone rang. He squeezed my leg and looked at the phone before he stuffed it back in his pocket. "How about we go to Rents after this? I feel like we both need some time together." I looked up at him and I nodded, "Are you sure you can take more time off work?" I blubbered and Troy smiled, "Yea, I told Hanson I was taking the whole afternoon off."

"Let's play a game," Troy suggested as we wait, "Tell me exactly what's on your mind right now," I breathed out and smiled, "I'm nervous." I acknowledged. Troy nodded his head as I elaborated for him. "I don't know why. I think it's just me wanting everything to be normal but I know it isn't normal. I want to be normal for you." He stood up and his hands framed my face. "You don't have to be anything but yourself for me."

"I know, I just…I feel that strain between us right now and I hate it." He kissed my forehead, "Lauren will be here tonight." I smiled when the door to the doctor's office opened. "Gabi, Troy, how is it going?" Dr. Wilson said as she looked over my notes and I smiled, "I'm okay. He's moving around a ton and I feel huge but…" she smiled as she took measurements of my belly and looked over my vitals. "Everything looks perfect. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Troy gently squeezed my knee and I breathed out, "I've been having a lot of panic attacks." I said with a breath, "I had my first one in your office and since then – it happens a lot more frequently. I worry I panic, I freak out over little things and I am just…I don't know what to do." I admitted to her as my eyes filled with tears. "It's over little things, my research, my body changing, over not being a good enough mom. I know a lot of it is normal to have anxiety about but I can't breathe and so many tears."

Dr. Wilson nodded her head as she took her glasses off and wheeled closer to us. "I thought it would go away or I could handle it. I've never really had anxiety like this before." Dr. Wilson nodded her head, "I'm glad you spoke up about it here. Thank you for telling me," she acknowledged. "You're right, a lot of those things moms typically have anxiety about but if you are having panic attacks about them then that is where it's too much."

I nodded in agreement, "Yea, I agree. I feel bad for Troy because I know the hormonal changes and then the anxiety has been really hard on our relationship." I breathed out and my eyes hovered over towards him. "I have no doubt that he is doing everything for you to make you comfortable. What are you doing for him?" she questioned and Troy sighed, "I was gone for the last month and I wasn't aware they were still happening so some of them were alone but when I am there I just try to remind her to breathe, I turn the lights off, and just sit with her. I don't know what else to do."

Dr. Wilson gave him a supportive smile. "That's about the best you can do. Hugging her might help too if that's something she wants as it will decompress the nervous system. Do you want to talk about using medications?" she requested and I closed my eyes. "Is there any chance this is linked to just the pregnancy?" I questioned and she nodded. "I think so. You never had a panic attack prior?" I shook my head. "No. I am typically very composed and easy-going. I don't know if I am just extra stressed from the research, from the pregnancy, and I don't know. I don't want to take medications but if it will help." I exhaled and nodded, "I am already in therapy. I have asked for another appointment and to do it more frequently. We've talked about my anxiety a couple of times."

Dr. Wilson nodded her head again, "I am a little concerned for after birth as well." She spoke sitting up. "I don't want to alarm either of you but the odds of developing postpartum depression and anxiety while experiencing it during pregnancy is much higher. Having you started on something might help that as well. We have about nine weeks left and it would be an optimal time to start." I looked down as I battled back the tears. Troy's hand gently rubbed my leg and I breathed in roughly. "Why do I feel like a failure?"

"Oh sweetie, this isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. I need you to understand that sentence. Your body is full of hormones, your body is changing, and that baby is causing a lot of this. It might take a few months after birth but I think you will be okay. I honestly think it's a short-term thing. You didn't have it prior." I nodded and she smiled, "We'll start with a low dose if that is something you are comfortable with, okay?" I nodded as I wiped away tears as she went back to the desk.

"It is safe for pregnancy and for breastfeeding if that is something you are wanting to do. Okay?" I nodded my head again as I wiped away the tears that continued to fall. "I'll see you back in two weeks. We'll see how you are feeling and we'll start just your two-week appointments a little earlier." I smiled with a nod and she finished writing the script, instructed me on how to take them, and once she left the room, I looked at Troy and he gave me a tiny smile. "I'm proud of you and she's right…it's not your fault."

"It just…feels that way."

"But it's not and if you need me to say it over and over again – I will." He stood up and wedged himself between my legs and I hugged him. My head resting on his chest and he stroked my back. "You're an amazing woman who is doing a lot. I am going to be home a lot more and you aren't doing this alone." I tilted my head back and gave him a little smile as he kissed me. "Yea, you understand?" I nodded my head, "I do. I just wish my brain would understand it better."

"If you hate the medications then we stop and figure something else out but I am worried about you after we have him. I am worried that I am going to be leaving you home every day and not feel okay. I am worried and I don't want you to feel burdened by that worry. I just need you to know. I need you to ease my mind sometimes – respond to me, talk to me, let me help you. Just…just for right now. I know you are my strong independent girl and I love that about you. Just let me help you right now, okay? Please?" I swallowed on the emotion in my throat as I nodded and held him close to me. "Yes," I breathed.

* * *

_Saturday, March 18__th__, 2023 _

Gabi's POV

I laughed with Lauren as we were doing the final touches with the baby shower and Lauren smirked, "Why won't you just let me see the rest of his name!" she pouted and I shook my head, "You will find out with everybody else. We thought it would be a lot of fun to announce his name at the baby shower." I said with a shrug of shoulders. Ever since my doctor's appointment on Thursday things have been looking up. I wasn't feeling a ton better by any means but finally just letting go of my control and letting Troy help – had made things better.

"Gabi, where do you want the pile of presents?" Troy came into the living room with his khaki shorts and a grey duke t-shirt. "By the chair," I said pointing and he nodded as he stashed a pile of presents. A smile worked on his lips as he glanced up at me and he smiled. "You doing okay?" I nodded my head as I nudged to the four letters behind me that would eventually reveal his name. A white sheet covered all over them except the K. "Lauren wants to know his name now."

Troy chuckled as he came over and brought me into a kiss. "Are you sure you want to announce?" he asked with a head tilt and I nodded my head, "Yea, I really do. I really want to say his name out loud and not have to hide it. It's him. I can feel it." Troy smiled as we kissed again and I hugged him. "Troy, Grey should be pulling up. He is not happy that I am finishing my year in Chicago." I chuckled with a smile on my face. "He'll get over himself. You'll be back in the Carolina's soon enough." Troy said as he kissed my head and walked over to the kitchen.

My mom and his mom were scrambling around the kitchen while our dads were out back already sharing a beer. We were doing a big party with all of our friends and family. Trevor and Vivian had just shown up and I rubbed my belly as the little man kicked right back. "Hey Troy," I nudged my head towards the stairs and he nodded as he followed me upstairs. I got to our bedroom as I grabbed a necklace and handed it to him.

"Is this all you needed?" he asked with a hint of humor. I shook my head as he clasped it and pulled the hair out before placing a kiss on my cheek. "I love you and me just…" I sighed as I twisted around to face him. Our eyes connected together and I reached up to play with his hair. "Hi, I love you. I am thankful for you." He smiled as he dipped to kiss me. The kiss started innocent but it slowly got carried away. His tongue coaxing my lips apart and stroking my own. My hands slid over his shirt and he eased me up on the dresser as my legs locked around his waist.

"I love you, too. We need to celebrate you and him though today." I smiled as I reached up, "I think you deserve some celebration as well. This hasn't been easy on either of us." Troy smiled and shook his head, "Nah. You are doing the hard part. Have I been frustrated, yea, have I been worried, yes, but I just…I have you and that's all that matters to me. I think it's hard for me to process that you want to try and do things on your own first. I was trying to change you and I don't want to change you. It's frustrating but it's just who you are. I've known this. Don't change, baby. Just come to me when you're ready." I buried my face into his chest and he kissed my hair.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too. C'mon, if we don't pay attention Lauren will take the whole sheet off his name." I laughed as we walked back downstairs hand in hand. A few people had arrived and I gladly went around and hugged and thanked everybody for coming. "Everybody, please, go put in your guesses for the baby name. We will run through them before we officially announce his name!" I announced and Lauren shot me an evil look from across the room.

Troy and I decided on his name fairly easily. We both made a list of our favorite boy names and it was both in our top five. The middle name didn't take long either because we decided it was going to be a family name and one just stuck better than the others. I was excited to finally start saying his name out loud and show the nursery off. We had a big wood sign with his name scrawled across it on the gray walls. I rub my belly as our families wandered in, we played the few games, and we all talked.

Troy and most of the guys were in the backyard socializing and talking with beers while us ladies stayed inside. I finally settled into a chair as Lauren crashed in next to me. "Can I please know his name," she begged to reach for my belly causing me to laugh. "Not yet. We are getting closer. How about we cut the cake, make the guys drink the beer out of the bottles, do presents, and then we'll do it." I said with a shrug and Lauren grumbled with annoyance.

We both got up as she went outsides and invited the boys in as we went over to the cake. It was a round cake with light blue icing around the sides. An "Oh Boy" sign sitting on top as I stroked my belly thinking of the next big party which would probably be his first birthday. I smiled thinking about it as I took pictures with the cake. Troy slid behind me and kissed my neck as he smiled. "You're beautiful," I laughed as I tilted my head back as he kissed me.

"Why are you two so adorable," Audrey came over and hugged us and I laughed while Jessie jumped in to cut the cake for us. Lauren grinned, "Boys! It's time for you all to shine! Out to the back!" the group was intrigued as everybody headed out back where Lauren was waiting with coolers.

"Anderson, Grey, Troy, Jake, Hanson, and uh…" she paused while glancing around for a moment. "Oh, what the hell Sam and Eli," Troy shot me a look and I only grinned my response. "Okay boys, you've all chugged beer in your life but today we are making it a little bit more challenging. You are going to do it from a bottle today." They all looked at each other and then a few looks came right back for me. I giggled as my mom stood behind me as she hugged me from the side.

"Okay boys let's see who is the best bottle chugger," Lauren handed them all out as Grey unscrewed the cap and smelled it. "What the fuck am I drinking?" he asked and my dad glanced at him, "Language, Grey, Lord, you'd think I taught you _something _in the five years." Grey shot him a look with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sir," my dad chuckled as they each had the bottle. "It's Miller Lite, Grey. Sometimes we can afford your expensive taste," Lauren threw back and Troy chuckled under his breath as he nudged him.

"Okay boys, ready…" they set the bottles to their lips and Lauren wiggled her eyebrows. "Set…go!" she yelled and the boys started to chug away at the bottles. They all started out strong and I couldn't help but laugh watching them chug through the nipple trying to get the beer out faster. I took a video for my Instagram account and I couldn't stop my giggles in the background. Troy was doing pretty well but the true champion was none other than my father.

A laugh busted on my lips as he chucked the bottle when it was over and most of the guys still had 1/3 left including Troy. "Eli, what the hell man. That was impressive." Sam said causing all of us to laugh loudly. Troy took the cap off the bottle and finished it off with Grey. The guys all took a picture together and they had me get in the middle of the last picture. I smiled as soon as we were done, I went over and gave my dad a hug. "Wow dad, you are hiding a serious talent." My dad chuckled underneath his breath. "Ha! I've done that a time or two," he said with a wink. He kissed the top of my head before I went over and pushed Troy's shoulder. "That's all you could get?"

Troy chuckled, "B, it's a lot harder than it looks. Remind me to give your first drink post-baby in a bottle." I couldn't stop my laugh as I gave him a quick kiss. "C'mon, let's go do presents," I said with a giddy smile, and Troy grinned watching as we headed inside for the door. We settled into two chairs as I took a sip of water while Lauren settled down. Vivian was going to write down everything for us and I looked at the overwhelming number of gifts in front of us.

"Troy, Gabi, smile," I looked up at my mom and I smiled as she snapped a picture of the two of us. Troy and I slowly started to open all of the presents – books, clothes, diapers, rags, bottles, toys, and all of the little things we were going to need to take care of our little man. A few different Duke outfits, a pair of basketball shoes, and my parents bought the car seat and stroller that we wanted. Viv and Trevor went in to get the swing. Troy's parent's filled a basket of goodies that many people probably didn't think you needed and I couldn't stop the overwhelming emotion of how thankful I was for all of it.

"Here Gabs," Troy handed me another gift and I pulled out the tissue paper after reading that it was from Aunt Lauren and Uncle Grey. I pulled out the Owlet baby monitor and I gasped looking up at them. Lauren smiled from ear to ear but tears were in her eyes, "To hopefully help ease some of the worries after you have him. A teacher friend swears by it and it gives her a peace of mind. I figured it might help you." I couldn't stop the tears as I went over and I hugged her. She hugged me back and squeezed. "Thank you," I whispered into her ear. "You're going to be an amazing mom, Gabs. I know saying don't stress about it is easy but…you are going to rock it. "

I thanked her again, I hugged Grey, before I went back to over to open the last of the presents. Troy squeezed my knee, "He's a bit spoiled." He said and I giggled, "Did you imagine anything less than this?" he shook his head before he kissed me and stood up to help take out the trash. I smoothed my hand over my growing belly and thanked everybody as I looked around the room. "Troy, Gabi," Sam and Jessie came over and I shared a look with Troy as he was only giving a look towards his parents. They pulled us into a quiet portion of the house as the guests walked around.

"We wanted to give you something else as well to our other gift. Audrey picked out most of that stuff because Troy, I know, we've talked about how you are only getting about two weeks' worth of time to take off to be with Gabi and the baby and I know you are both worried about the after with everything else going on," Jessie said with a supportive smile. "We want to support whatever you aren't getting Troy from your job to stay home with Gabi for the first month."

Troy blinked a few times and I swallowed back on the emotion thickening in my throat. "If you are able to take that much time off without getting fired…we want to help make the ends meet since you won't be getting paid. We feel like that is more important than anything else right now for both of you." Sam explained and I covered my mouth as Troy stood in complete silence – shocked to the floor. "Seriously?" he finally uttered and they both nodded as Troy grabbed both of his parents into a tight hug. They laughed as Troy pulled back with his eyes rimmed red. "I don't know how I can repay you guys that is…that's a dream come true." Troy's voice was laced with emotion and I felt a sob crack from my throat listening to him.

He turned and pulled me into a tight hug as it was a dream come true for the both of us. I hugged and thanked them both profusely as I wiped away my tears. "I can't believe it. I just…thank you. I was nervous but getting that first month back with him will be so helpful." Jessie gave me a smile and she hugged me again. "You both deserve it. Now, what is his name?" I giggled as Troy smiled. "C'mon, let's go read through the names and see if anybody got it,"

Troy and I closed the name guessing contest as we went to the counter and started to flip through the names. Kyle was overwhelmingly the most popular thought, Kade, Klay, Kaiden, Kahn, Kaci were all represented more than once but I go through the names again we only saw the name appear one time and I laughed as I showed it to Troy. He flipped it over and he rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Of course, Audrey would figure it out."

I giggled as I dropped a kiss onto Troy's cheek as he stood up and we gathered everybody around. "Alright everybody, out of all of the guesses – only one person got it right," Troy said as I hooked my arm through his and the crowd grumbled probably realizing it wasn't Kyle. "We are both so thankful that you could all show up today to celebrate Gabi in her journey to motherhood and to chug a few beers out of bottles," the crowd laughed and Troy looked down at me.

"We all can't wait for May to come so you can all officially meet…." I drug it out and the room was tense with silence as Troy chuckled in the suspense. "Knox Meyer Bolton," Audrey screeched in the crowd and she came barreling through before grabbing us both in a hug. "Oh my god it was such a random guess," she laughed and Troy smirked, "Good guess," everybody complimented his name while we took the white sheet off his name, and Troy and I took a picture with it.

"Meyer?" Jessie approached and Troy smiled with a shrug, "We knew we wanted his middle name to have some family meaning. Meyer sounded the best with it." Troy explained and she blinked her eyes as she hugged both of us again. "Hi Knox," she whispered towards my belly and I shared a look with Troy as he winked a smile crossing his features. Even though all of this _shit _I still loved his smile, the little wink, and I was so thankful that he was mine.

My hand rested on the top of my belly and I blinked away the tears knowing that Knox and I were going to be blessed with the best husband and father. I vowed to try and be better but to the best of my abilities through our final weeks together before we had this baby. "Knox, god, that is so fucking cute." Lauren sighed, "You did good," Lauren said and I smiled, "I am thankful that it was easy for the both of us. It just feels like that's his name, too. I'm excited to say it out loud more."

Lauren grinned, "Have you screamed it a couple of times?" she questioned and I busted out laughing with a smile on my face, "Nah, not yet. We might have to try it." Lauren smiled and I looked over at Troy who was talking with a group of people and I went over to wrap my arms around his waist while his hand covered mine.

* * *

**HEY! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I learned a LOT last semester about PPA/PPD in my classes and how it can manifest EARLY in pregnancies so I wanted to incorporate that into the story. Gabi is FAR from perfect and I know some of you wish she would speak her mind sooner BUT that is just who Gabi is. She's doing her best and while pregnant! So…give her a little bit of grace. :) I hope you all enjoyed the baby shower and what was that at the end? Did I ACTUALLY spill the name early? Damn straight I did. I figured after the start of the chapter I could leave you something to smile about! **

**I hope you are all staying well and doing well! I am happy to be writing for all of you still! Yes, I know, it's a bummer that this story doesn't have much left. It was a favorite of mine too but I am so excited to share MORE with you! **

**Finally, the next story that will be posted (SOON aka maybe Sunday?) is Coach! Coach and Nurse Montez were neck and neck the ENTIRE time! So…Coach won the popular vote and it also has the most chapters pre-written. I'll start updating that every other Sunday like normal. His Girl will continue to get updates AS I FINISH the chapters! Once this story is finished AND I get seven or so more chapters written to Nurse Montez – I'll debut that one. You will not have to wait that long for that one! Drunk Girl will one day make an appearance but for now, that is the order it will happen! **

**I can't wait to share! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	24. Sweet Boy

Chapter 24 – Sweet Boy

_Wednesday, May 17__th__, 2023_

_Gabi's POV _

_40 Weeks Pregnant + 3 Days _

"Do you think tomorrow will go well?" I questioned and Troy's eyes lifted to mine from his work. "Yes, I do. I think everything will go as planned. Tomorrow night we will go in, we will start the process, and by Friday we will have our little man." Troy's voice was calm and quiet as he explained it. I rubbed my very, very swollen belly as Knox kicked my upper belly as his head was definitely in my pelvis. I breathed in as the past 9 weeks have been better once I started the medications.

My hormones were still surging and going crazy but it was better. My anxiety wasn't as intense and a lot fewer panic attacks. Troy mostly worked from here but took a few road trips here and there but once Knox was here on Friday – he was taking his four weeks off from work. Hanson was happy that Troy was going to be able to swing it. He wanted him to take the time and I was relieved knowing that Troy was going to have a job to come back to.

Troy rubbed his face as he stared at his laptop and he looked up at me. I had made little progress and since I was finished with my semester – I was gladly happy to be induced. I was a whale, I was uncomfortable, and the hormones were too much for me. I breathed out as I felt him kick again. "I can't wait to meet you little man," I whispered quietly to my belly when I heard the click of the shutter. My eyes lifted up to see Troy holding his camera in his hand.

"Yea, you're freaking beautiful." I felt my cheeks rush with heat as I looked at my bare belly as I was only in a sports bra with a pair of shorts. I was also uncomfortable in all of my clothes. I was sick of it for sure and I was excited to meet him – just nervous. I had a weird feeling about his induction but I knew I was in really good hands. I was going to be okay. Knox was going to be okay. Troy was going to be with me the entire time. Dr. Wilson promised that Troy would never have to leave my side for anything. He was quite possibly the only person to keep my anxiety grounded in this whole process.

"Are you sure you are actually seeing me in that lens?" I questioned and Troy let out a chuckle with a smile on his face. "Yea, I see my beautiful wife." He winked at me before coming over and tipping my chin back to capture my lips in a quick kiss. "I can't wait to watch you become a mom. God, you are going to be so fucking good at it." I shook my head back and forth, "You are going to be the amazing one." I explained to him and he smirked.

"We are both going to struggle and have our ups and downs but together…we're going to make an amazing team. Just remember – I'll be there for everything the next couple of days. I will never be far from you. Knox is going to come into this world on Friday and he's going to be so happy to be with his momma." I blinked away the quickly approaching tears and Troy kissed me one more time before he went back to his laptop.

"Lauren is glad he waited," I said with a laugh, and Troy chuckled himself. "I bet she is. She got here just in the Knick of time." Troy typed something out and he leaned back in his chair. "what are you thinking?" he questioned and I turned my head. "I'm thinking that I am nervous about tomorrow and I am also thinking you are never going to want more kids because of how insane I was." Troy barked a laugh. "Nah, baby, you were stressed and anxious and it was nothing you could control. I want more kids. I don't think I would like being an only child so I wouldn't do that to my child. You are forty weeks pregnant and I can sit here and honestly say I love you."

I laughed as I got up and I went to sit in his lap. His hand ran over my belly and he waited for a kick but Knox was definitely being shy for his dad. Troy kissed my shoulder, "I do have to say, B. I am very, very proud and honored to have you as my wife. This pregnancy wasn't easy for ways I don't think we were prepared for. You handled it with grace and before you object – yes. There were times where it was hard but you did it. You pulled yourself out of it and you have done amazing, B. I love you. I am so thankful that you carried our baby for nine-plus months. I can't wait to meet him."

I wiped away a few tears and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you for dealing with me this entire time. I know I was frustrating and hard to understand but…you were amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better husband during all of this. Thank you for not locking me in a looney bin," Troy chuckled as he captured my lips into a quick kiss. "I'm going to finish up this game and then we can get one last night of good rest,"

My eyes narrowed towards him, "Last night? I don't remember in the past several weeks where I got good sleep," I reminded him causing him to chuckle. Troy dipped down and his lips pressed to my belly as he whispered again those words that I didn't know. "What do you say to him?" I questioned and Troy gave me a tiny smile. "I'll tell you after you have it. It's between the two of us for now." I shook my head as Troy helped me stand up.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll be there in about an hour." I nodded as I waddled, yes, waddled upstairs. I've had Braxton-hick's contractions for the past couple of weeks but nothing consistent or regular. I rubbed my belly almost wishing that he would come out tonight but I knew in the next forty-eight hours he would be here. My sweet boy, I couldn't wait to see his face. Trace his nose, his cheeks, and his chin. I can't wait to kiss his forehead and smell his head.

I went and grabbed a washcloth, I turned the water one, and I began to wash my face free of my make-up. I changed into just Troy's t-shirt and crawled into bed with my pillow wrapping my body around it. I reached over for the remote as I turned on Netflix and found an old show to stream. My lips run together as I scrolled on my phone, made sure I had everything for tomorrow and texted Lauren a few times as she was setting up the house.

Troy was downstairs and I could hear him turning off all of the lights and shutting down the house. He made his way into the bedroom and smiled, "I was hoping you were going to be asleep." Troy said with his soft voice and I smiled. "I wanted to cuddle with you." Troy smiled as he went to the bathroom, changed into just a pair of shorts before crawling into bed next to me. His fingers went around my belly and gave it one more kiss before he worked up my body and his lips landed on mine.

He wrapped his body around me and I tucked against him while he stroked my belly back and forth. I felt a smile tug on my lips as his hands lulled me to sleep.

* * *

Thursday, May 18th, 2023

_40 Weeks Pregnant + 4 Days _

Gabi's POV

My hand rubbed down my stomach as I nervously twitched in the hospital bed while Troy settled our bags down into the labor suite. I was nervous about the next twenty-four hours as we tried to bring our little man into the world. Tonight, we were inducing my labor and hopefully at some point tomorrow he would be here with us in the flesh. I was excited but the nerves were creeping in because I wasn't sure how this was going to play out.

Troy turned around as his shorts were hitting right above his knees with a Duke faded t-shirt, his hoodie stashed on the chair next to the bed. I swallowed down on the nerves as he gave me a quick smile, "You okay?" I just nodded as he came over and settled onto the bed next to me. His handpicked up my hand as he smoothed his fingers over it. "You're going to kick ass, B. I know you are." I gave him a smile but the tears filled my eyes – like they have been the past several weeks. I was so emotional and poor Troy – he was so over it.

"I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?" I whispered, Troy gently tilted my chin backward and his eyes were so soft and caring. "I'm going to be right here every single step of the way. These doctors and nurses are going to take fantastic care of you. If they don't, they have to answer to me." I laughed softly and he kissed my forehead. "We're going to do this one step at a time," I wrapped my arms around him as our little man tried to stretch out in my belly. A smile lifted to Troy's face as his hand ran across the gown, "It's weird that we're going to be meeting him soon."

"I hope we're good parents." I said and he frowned for a beat and nodded his head slowly, "I think we will be. I think we're going to make a lot of mistakes. I think he is going to hate us at some point. I think we'll have to prioritize better and we have a lot to learn but…I think we'll do our best. I think we're going to be good parents and I think we're going to love him hard." I leaned into him and breathed in his clean scent. "Please don't leave me, I can't do this without you."

His large hand gripped behind my neck and his thumb stroked my skin delicately. His blue eyes drifted to my face as I could see how serious he was growing. "I would never let you do this alone. You tell me to jump, I ask how high…right?" he said and I nodded, "You're amazing, B. You're so strong and powerful. I am so thankful that you carried our little guy for these past nine months – while going through school and just being your busy self. You blow my mind every day."

I leaned up to kiss him and he smiled softly into the kiss, "I love you,"

"I love you, too," I whispered back to him. He planted another kiss to my forehead and stood up before fishing out my blanket and pillow. I thanked him as I started to nestle in when the nurse came back with a smile on her face. "Okay, we're going to do a cervix exam, set you up on your monitors, and get your induction process started." I gave her a smile and a nod, "Okay," Dr. Wilson had checked me at my appointment the other day and I was already three centimeters but as I was forty weeks and four days – she agreed that today was enough.

Rubbing my belly, she moved around the room, pulled on gloves, and I leaned back as Troy came over to my side of the bed. His fingers found mine while he distracted me, "How early do you think your mom will be here?" he asked me and I laughed as the nurse inserted her fingers causing me to tense. "Focus on me," he whispered to me. I twisted my attention to him and I sighed trying to relax back into the bad, "Probably before we are even awake."

Troy chuckled as the nurse pulled back, "Three and half centimeters," the nurse cheered, "You are pretty thinned out as well. I think your induction should go pretty smooth." I felt relief wash over my entire body as Troy nodded his head, "We're going to give you a little pill in your cervix to help finish thinning it out and hopefully it'll kick in contractions," I nodded my head again while they started setting up monitors, checked my skin, and I signed all of the other papers.

"This is dad?" the nurse asked, I nodded, "Yes, this is my husband Troy." I introduced him and Troy reached across to shake her hand, "Maggie. I'll be your nurse all night. I have a wrist band for you, Troy. This will identify you as a dad." Troy let her slip the bracelet onto his wrist. "Thank you," Maggie placed an IV into my hand as Troy talked to me about little things along the way. "How long have you been together?" Maggie asked.

Troy smiled, "Our sophomore year of college. We've been married for a little over a year and a half now." Troy said with the pride beaming in his eyes. "I knew she was the girl the moment I ran into her outside of Duke." Maggie grinned, "You both went to Duke?" I nodded, "Yea, we did. We both played basketball there as well. It was a match made in heaven." Maggie grinned like a cat at that. "Aren't you two adorable. The first baby?" she asked looking between the two of us.

"Yes! We're really excited but very nervous." I said and she smiled, "You look like you are both going to make great parents." Maggie squeezed my knee and smiled, "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit to check on you. Get some rest. You're going to need it." I thanked her as she walked out and Troy brushed my hair against my face, "Hopefully he's ready," I nodded as I rubbed my belly as he kicked my belly as I could hear his heartrate behind me.

I turned on the TV and flipped through the TV channels before settling on an episode of Friends on TV. Troy pulled the chair closer to the bed as he propped his feet up and brushed against my leg. I glanced at him as he scrolled on his phone. Lauren and Grey were excited to spend time with us and to see our little man and they were both were ready for the phone call to come. Our families were excited. Clara was really excited that she was going to have a baby cousin.

"When is your mom and dad's flight landing?" I asked Troy, he smiled looking up at me, "Around three tomorrow afternoons,"

"I hope we have a baby by then,"

Troy grinned, "I really hope so, too."

* * *

_Friday, May 19__th__, 2023 _

My belly cramped and I tried to breathe through it as the contractions really started to kick in around three this morning, about two hours ago, and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do this. Troy was snoozing next to me and he told me to wake him up but I wanted him to rest. I twisted around in the bed as I faced Troy who was sleeping in the chair. His hood was pulled over his head and his long legs were stretched out over the chair.

He was so handsome and I was so lucky to get to have a child with him. A knock came at the door and it was my nurse with a smile on her face, "Hey, you doing okay?" I nodded my head, "Yea, my belly is getting really crampy." Maggie smiled, "Good. That means you're probably starting to contract and dilate." The voices stirred Troy and he sat up in the chair rubbing his eyes, Maggie smiled, "I'm going to do another cervical check to see what progress we've made, okay? Then we'll probably start Pitocin."

Troy reached for my hand again as I got into the same position as last time while Troy tried to distract me. I stared into his blue eyes while they checked me and he gave me a sleepy smile, those blue eyes not quite awake yet from his nap. It was over before I realized and she smiled, "You're four and half centimeters dilated. Baby is low and your cervix is pretty thinned out. You should be meeting your baby boy today." I felt a smile crawl over my face as Troy smiled stroking his thumb over my skin.

Another contraction squeezed my stomach and I closed my eyes to focus on the pain as Troy laced our fingers together, "You're doing so good, B." I swallowed the emotion down and opened my eyes to look at him. Concern was swept over his face and I felt a tear slip out of my eye, "I wish I could take away this pain," he whispered and I shook my head, "No. It's not that bad yet I'm just…I'm so thankful for you Troy. So, fucking thankful." He brushed away my tears and he kissed my forehead.

"I still want to protect you and not see you this pain." I breathed and wiggled up so I was sitting while Troy stroked my hair on my head. He breathed in my scent and I leaned into his body. "What do you think he is going to look like?" I questioned for probably the hundredth time. "I think he is going to look a lot like you," he admitted and I gave him a bit of a shocked look. "I think he'll have brown eyes and your skin color with maybe my hair color…" Troy paused while he thought about it for a minute, "That's how I dream about him anyways." I raised my eyebrows towards him, "You've never told me you dream about him."

A small smile played at his lips, "Yea, frequently actually. I dream about playing basketball with him, what he looks like, watching basketball with him, eating hospital cafeteria food to see mom…" I smiled softly as the emotions overcame me again. I knew he was going to be the best dad there was with our little guy. I breathed in heavily as Troy gripped my hand and let his thumb race back and forth over my skin.

"I also dream about you and how beautiful you are as a mother. Such natural. A pretty kickass surgeon, too." He winked and I laughed as he reached up to kiss my forehead. "You need to try and get some rest, B." I just nodded as I rolled to my side to face him as his fingers smoothed over my skin on my face. Gently coaxing me to sleep. It worked for a little bit but my contractions got a bit more intense causing me to not be able to relax. "Breath, baby," Troy reminded me and I gasped out a breath of air. His blue eyes were hovering over my body.

"Just relax, close your eyes, listen to me," he whispered and I swallowed down and nodded my head as I followed his voice. "After we have our baby later today, we're going to be laying in this bed and snuggling as a family of three for the very first time. Knox will get to finally snuggle up with his momma and I will get to be so damn proud of you. So proud." I couldn't stop my smile as he kept talking to me about the silliest of things and letting me relax while just listening to him.

His hand stroked my face and I finally let my eyes flutter open and he dropped a quick kiss on my mouth. Another contraction came and tensed up all over again. The pain overwhelming and I squeaked out a cry. "Can you get my nurse?" I questioned and he nodded his head as he stood up. He walked across the room and out to the nurse's station before he came in with her in tow. "Is it too soon for an epidural?" I asked her and she smiled, "No, your contractions are strong and steady. Let's get your epidural and then we can probably break your water." I felt a sense of relief as Troy rubbed my shoulder gently.

"Are you sure this doesn't make me a wimp?" I asked and he chuckled, "Babe, I can't handle watching you in pain. You basically played on a half-broken ankle in college. I think getting pain meds for labor is okay." He joked and I couldn't stop staring at his blue eyes. The nurse came in to let me know anesthesia would be up soon. I knew her shift was almost over and hopefully by tonight my little Knox man would be here.

"Have you sent an update to my mom and dad?" I asked Troy, he nodded, "After your last check."

I stayed silent as I tried to work through the contractions and Troy let me hold his hands through every single one. He massaged my back and placed counter pressure as we learned in birthing classes. His presence alone was keeping me calm and when he talked and just about nothing it was even better. The nurses came in to do a bedside report and I smiled at them as Maggie began to explain my case to Jenny.

"Gabi is a G2T0P0A1L0, her husband Troy is her support person and is very, very good at keeping her calm. She is very relaxed with him near her. Her last check was about one hour ago and she was about 4.5 centimeters. Her contractions are every 2-3 minutes and lasting about 40 seconds. She has no known allergies, clear lung, and heart sounds, she is having a little boy named Knox and plans to breastfeed after birth."

* * *

Troy's POV

I watched the doctors and nurses set up for the epidural when the nurse glanced around the room and found me. "Troy, do you want to support her?" I quickly nodded as I needed to support her. I felt useless just standing around and watching her go through all of this. I wanted to take some of the load off of her but I knew it wasn't possible. The nurse had me stand in front of her and she smiled, "You just stand here and Gabi will lean into you. Try and help keep her back stretched." I agreed as Gabi looked up at me with a smile on her face. I could see the exhaustion forming and knew she needed to rest after this.

"Come here," I whispered to her as I helped the doctors stretch her back out while she fisted my shirt. "You are doing so good," I whispered to her. She let her forehead rest against my chest as I helped keep her upright. I whispered in her ear the entire time as the doctor prepped her back, talked her through the procedure, while I just talked. She tensed up with a few contractions and I helped mirror her breathing.

"What an amazing patient," the doctor said as he finished putting in the epidural. She relaxed against me and I felt my own sigh of relief filter through. The doctor tested everything out and once he was satisfied, we all shifted her back into bed as her legs became useless. "Feel better?" I asked as the commotion in the room started to die down. She nodded her head, "Yea, I do. I am tired though." I brushed her hair away from her face. "Then get some rest."

"First, we're going to break her water and then she can rest," Jenny said with a smile, I took my position with Gabi as there is no way in hell it felt good to have somebody stick their fingers up there and feel around. "I am thinking that we wait until later to tell everybody that he is here," I suggested. "Let's give us all some time together before we invite the very eager grandparents." Gabi smiled and she nodded her head as Dr. Wilson broke Gabi's water and Gabi had a quick contraction after that.

She only appeared mildly uncomfortable as Dr. Wilson and Jenny got Gabi back into position. "Get some rest, Gabi," I whispered to her and she let her eyes flutter close. Jenny came in and out pretty frequently after that as I continued to play on my phone. I went over to shut the curtains in the room to make it a little darker so Gabi could get some good rest. She was resting on her side with her hand protectively over her belly.

Jenny came back in here again and she watched Gabi's monitor before adjusting her IV drip. Her face wasn't the same as earlier and my stomach twisted with a hint of worry. "Jenny, is everything okay?" I asked standing up. Her wide eyes bounced to me and she nodded, "Yea, his heart rate is just dropping with the contractions. I am hoping with some extra fluid it will regain some normalcy." My chest constricted with worry. "But he's okay right?"

"Yes, I promise, he's in good hands. Gabi is in good hands." Jenny reassured and I settled back into the chair that was close to Gabi. Jenny waited for a few beats before going back to the nurse's station. I was grateful Gabi was sleeping right now because she was nervous that _something _was going to be wrong with her labor. She works herself up over it and I didn't need her to work herself up right now. My eyes took in her two braids down the side of her head, her gown that was covering everything, and her bare face. God, she was beautiful.

Jenny popped back into the room and her eyes were worried. She knocked up the IV fluids and gently went over to Gabi, "Gabi, sweetie, I need you to roll onto your other side." She encouraged and Gabi blinked up in a haze of confusion. I stood up and I went over to her, "Troy, what's going on?" she asked me. Those brown eyes flashing with her worry. "Knox is just being a bit of a stinker. Will you roll towards Jenny?" I questioned her and she nodded her head as she rolled onto her other side with the help of Jenny due to her useless legs.

"Troy," her voice was scared and I ran my hand over her face, "Just relax, baby. I need you to relax for Knox." Tears welled in her eyes and I bent over as I leaned in close to her ear. "I am going to be honest with you, baby, but you have to promise to stay calm. I know you want to but you can't panic. You have to stay calm for him, okay?" she nodded and I pulled back to look at her face. "Knox heart rate keeps dipping when you have a contraction. Jenny is a little worried but she is taking care of you. Okay?"

Tears filled her eyes and slowly began to trickle down her cheek but she nodded, "Okay," I tilted my forehead to meet hers, "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you, okay?" she nodded her head again as Jenny focused on the monitors some more. A few more people came into the room as I continued to hold Gabi's hand and hover over her. Jenny was talking with another nurse, "Gabi, I think we want to try another position. We're going to get you on your hands and knees, okay?"

Her brown eyes looked at me absolutely terrified and I squeezed her hand, "I'm right here baby," it took a team effort to get her onto her hands and knees with the epidural but everybody made it happen while they gave her something to rest against. I stood right by her head as Dr. Wilson was suddenly in the room. I felt myself get dizzy with worry as this just went a step further. "Troy," Gabi whimpered my name and I looked down at her as she had a face full of fear.

"First, breathe," I reminded her and she took a deep breath as my thumb stroked her face. "Good girl, now, Dr. Wilson is here." More tears fell from her face and I knew she was scared. "I am right here. It's okay to be scared. It's okay just stay calm for me, baby." I felt my own panic swell in my chest. "I can't lose him, Troy." Her voice crumbled with a sob and Dr. Wilson's attention was caught. I nodded my head, "I know, B. I know. I am not going to let that happen."

"Gabi, sweetie, let's talk." Dr. Wilson came over as she felt Gabi's stomach before coming to face her. "Knox's heart rate keeps dipping with every single contraction. I am getting concerned. We've tried our normal tricks but I am nervous that he is going to go into distress. After each contraction his baseline changes. You came in with a baseline of 157 and he's sitting at 120 with fluctuations going into the 90s." Gabi squeezed her eyes closed as I rubbed her lower back. "I am willing to wait a few more minutes to see if he'll adjust but your contractions are almost every minute." Gabi breathed in deeply as she looked up and her eyes met mine.

"What does Knox need?" Gabi asked, her lips bubbling with a cry, "Knox needs to get out, soon." Dr. Wilson told her simply. Alarms started to go off in the room and the panic edged onto her face. She slapped her hand over her mouth and tried to hold in the sob as Dr. Wilson went over to monitor. "Gabi, I think Knox just decided for us. We have to do an emergency c-section." A cry echoed through her lips and my heart shattered in a sentence.

"Troy will be there, right?" she asked with tears pouring out of her eyes, "Yes, sweetie. He will be right next to you." Dr. Wilson gave her a good squeeze on the shoulder. They started to ease her back into position in the bed on her left side as she couldn't control her sobs. "I'm scared, Troy," she whimpered and I got down on her level. "I know baby, I'm scared. This is what Knox needs though. It's time to meet him, okay? This is what is best for him. This is what is best for you. I need both of you. Okay?" she nodded her head and I wiped away her tears as I pulled her into a quick kiss as our room was suddenly full of people.

Nurses, doctors, and everything in-between as somebody came over to me and pulled me away from Gabi, "No," I quickly turned and faced them. "She is going to freak out if you separate us," I proclaimed and the doctor, nurse, aid, whoever the fuck he was shook his head. "We have to get her prepped before you can come back," my stomach sank and I shook my head, "No, please," I ran my hands through my hair as the stress was forming on my shoulders. "She has panic attacks and she's already terrified. _I can't _leave her." I told him with my own fear forming.

"Troy," I heard her cry my name out and my heart raced and I ached to move back to her as they started moving her bed. "Troy," she screamed my name this time and I felt the protectiveness to rush forward. "Sir, you have to put these on and we have to get her ready first." I squeezed my eyes shut before I lost my shit. I heard her crying and I pushed forward to only be stopped by somebody else. Frustration rose in my throat. The anger racing hot through my blood as I heard her again.

"Where are the clothes?" I demanded with a harsh tone. They gave me scrubs to change into with a hair net and a mask as my entire body was shaking. I needed to get back to her. I had to get back to her. I promised that I wasn't going to be separated from her. I was going to be there the entire time. "Troy," my head snapped up to Jenny and she looked panicked herself. My stomach dropped, "No, no, what's wrong,"

"They are going to have to put her under if she can't calm down. Can you calm her down? You only have a few minutes." I nodded my head, "Yes, please, I promised her that we wouldn't be separated. She's had really bad anxiety this whole pregnancy and I never wanted to leave her, to begin with." The frustration breathed out and Jenny nodded, "C'mon," she led me back and through several doors as I could hear her once we got back to the OR. Her cries of terror, her pleas to just have me in the room, to be with her.

Jenny pushed the door open as they were threatening with her, "No, I just need Troy," her sobs were rattling my own chest as she didn't notice the doors open. "Guys, we gotta get going," Dr. Wilson yelled and my bones ached with worry as Jenny handed me a stool and I slid onto it. "Gabi," my voice was hard and she snapped her head to me. Her breathing frantic, her own heart rate elevated, and she was in a full-blown panic attack. I pulled my mask down so she could see my face, "You have to breathe, baby. I know you don't want a c-section but if you want to meet our little man as soon as he is here – you have to breathe. In. Out. In. Out," I started to model for her as she cried watching me. "You have to calm down for Knox, he wants to meet his momma. He wants to hear your voice. Okay? Breathe. In and out. In and out." Her panic webbing through her body as she was shaking hard. I started to stroke her skin as her heart rate began to slowly go down. "Sir, we are going,"

"No, wait," I demanded as my eyes flared up to him. "Wait. She's starting to calm down. Just give her a minute." I demanded. A look went around the room as I couldn't focus on them. I returned my attention back to Gabi. "In and out. In and out." I reminded her and Gabi's breathing slowly calmed down to a near-normal rate. Her tears remained but I brushed them with my hand. "She's okay, she's okay," I breathed out as I looked up. The guy shrugged his shoulders while Jenny threw me a smile. "Maggie wasn't wrong. You are the trick to her." I couldn't even muster a smile as the panic of her not being awake for his birth caused my shoulders to tighten. She would have been devastated but we averted it. My shoulders sagged with relief with that thought alone.

She slowly started to calm down in general but a few tears remained, "I'm right here, I am not going anywhere. I am so sorry that we were separated. I'm so sorry." I whispered as I leaned in closer to her. "Don't leave me," she sobbed and I rubbed her arm gently and touched her face. "I am not leaving you." I whispered into her ear. "Gary, how is that spinal?" Dr. Wilson asked and there was communication. "Gabi, sweetie, we are going to do this quick. You are going to be a mom in just a few minutes."

I slid my fingers into her fingers, her one finger found my pulse on my wrist as it helped calm her down sometimes. "You did an amazing job, baby, so amazing." I whispered to her. "I was so scared," she whispered back to me. "I am scared. What if we didn't get to him in time and it's my fault?" her tears started again and I shook my head. "It's not your fault. I tried to not let it happen. I almost fought somebody baby," she cracked a smile at that and I felt an inch of relief.

"Okay, you guys, in about one minute you will be parents," Dr. Wilson called and I took a quick peek over to see the doctors working but nothing more than that. Gabi kept her hand on my pulse while my thumb stroked her skin. "Time," somebody called and I felt fear rattle my throat as that had to mean he was born. "Troy," her voice went another octave higher, I peeked up to see they were untangling the cord from around his neck and pulled it away as his body was blue.

"He's here," I whispered as I looked at him as my panic grew an inch. "Why isn't he crying?" she gasped out and I returned my attention back to her. "The cord was wrapped around his neck. Just give Dr. Wilson a minute, okay?" Gabi squeezed her eyes closed and I rubbed her skin with my thumb when a wail entered the room. "It's a boy!" Dr. Wilson said and I could hear her own relief in her voice as Gabi started sobbing as he was screaming now. "He's here," she whispered and I nodded, "He's here," I whispered back to her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Will you go check on him, please," she whispered to me and I looked at her and her finger on my pulse. "Are you sure?" she nodded her head, "I need you to make sure he's okay," I nodded as Jenny escorted me over to Knox as he was still crying on the table as they were cleaning him up and closely monitoring him. "It was a really good thing we got her in here when we did," Jenny said and I felt my entire body exhale with relief.

My eyes finally took in my sob as tears welled in my own eyes as he was a bald little man all scrunched up and crying. His skin was pink and his body curled up. "Oh God," I whispered as I looked at Knox. I reached over and rubbed his foot. "Hi buddy, it's daddy," I whispered. His body started to calm down as his eyes opened in wonder. They were a striking blue but Gabi and I had learned that they could change for many weeks after this. "Here, let's wrap him up and we can go meet mommy,"

I swallowed back on the emotion as I snapped a quick picture of him on the table before they handed me my son. I just stared at his tiny little nose, his full cheeks, that scrunched forehead. They placed a blue little hat on his head. He was beautiful. "Hi Knox, I am going to take you to meet the most beautiful girl in the world. She's your mommy and she is going to love you so much." I walked over to the table as they were working on Gabi still as I settled onto the stool as Gabi looked at me eagerly.

"Troy," her voice was a quiet whisper and I smiled over at her, "He's beautiful," I lowered him to be eye level with her and she reached with her hand to stroke his skin. "Hi baby boy, oh sweet boy," she whispered crying. "Here," I gently rested him on her chest as I untucked the blanket a little bit as Gabi cried holding him. "Knox, baby, I can't believe it." She just held him close as I bent forward to kiss her forehead gently.

The next forty-five minutes were spent in the operating room as they closed everything up and Gabi was able to spend that entire time with Knox on her chest as the nurses continued to monitor him to make sure there was no lasting effects from the cord being tied around his neck. They cleaned up the area around her and gently lifted the bed so she was sitting as Knox was happily on his momma's chest. Jenny helped her get skin-to-skin contact so he was just curled up on her. I spent time taking some pictures while Jenny grabbed a few different pictures as well for us.

They wheeled Gabi back to recovery and it was finally just Jenny, Gabi, and I in the room as I watched her just stare at him. She was mesmerizing every single feature on his face. Her fingers tracing every single inch of his skin. "I'm just going to be right outside. Gabi, call me if you need anything okay? Nursery will be around in a little bit to check him out again, okay?" she nodded and once Jenny stepped out. I gently pulled her head up to look me in the eyes.

"I'm proud of you. You were amazing, you did amazing, you…were breathtaking. I know it was scary and terrifying but right now is all that matters. Us right here. All three of us." Gabi's chin quivered and she looked at Knox who was just resting on her chest. "Thank you for being able to calm me down." She whispered, "I was so scared that you weren't there, I was scared that they were going to put me under, I was scared that I was losing my son."

My fingers inched forward and rested on his back, "He's right here."

"Thank God for that." She whispered. The door slid open as Jenny came back in, "It's been about an hour since somebody made his debut. It's best if we try to breastfed within the first hour. Do you want to try?" Gabi nodded her head as I sat on a stool next to her. Jenny helped her get him to latch to her breast as it took several tries to get a good latch. Gabi was patient and calm as they continued to try and when Knox finally got a good latch, Gabi beamed with pride at him. "Good job, baby." She winced and Jenny nodded, "Breastfeeding with help contract your uterus back to normal. After he's done feeding, I'll do another fundus rub."

Gabi grimaced from those words alone, they let Knox nurse for a while before they switched sides and continued to work on his latch. Gabi just watched him in fascination once he latched on and suckled trying to eat. "I know little man, those are good huh," I whispered to him and Gabi rolled her eyes. "Troy," I gave her a smile, "Just gotta show him my funny side early." Gabi laughed and her eyes were tired but she couldn't stop staring at him. I couldn't blame him. He was adorable.

Once he was done nursing, Gabi rested him on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. Jenny helped swaddle him back up and Gabi rocked him gently in her arm. "Knox, I know you already got to meet your daddy but…I know how much he wants to snuggle with you and he's been so patient with me. He's an amazing man, Knox, and he's going to love you so much." I swallowed back on my emotions as Gabi gently reached over and handed me, Knox.

"Hi, buddy,"

"Do you guys want to take another family picture?" she questioned and Gabi nodded, "Please," I nestled in close to Gabi as I held him between the two of us as we smiled at the camera and then did one look down at him. "He's beautiful," Gabi whispered brushing her finger over his face again. "I know. Just wait until our families find out he's here." Gabi smiled as we shared a look. A smile. Our love was expanding and growing as this little boy just captured both of our hearts. He was drifting off to sleep as I just held him and watched him as Jenny checked over Gabi again.

I settled into the hospital bed next to Gabi as I made sure to be gentle as we both just stared at him as he slept. "He definitely has your nose," I said and Gabi smiled, "His eyes are pretty blue, I don't think those are changing color." Gabi said with a smile on her face. Gabi and I just stared at his little face and all of the faces that he would make. His lips parting in a yawn, his eyebrows wrinkling, his eyes fluttering open. We couldn't get enough.

* * *

Gabi's POV

My entire body ached but staring at his sweet little face was absolutely worth every minute of it. Knox was snuggled up on my chest as we were finally in our postpartum room with a new nurse as Troy was sitting on the other side just watching him as well. "Should we send a picture to our family?" Troy questioned as it was already late afternoon. The whole day had been a whirlwind of emotions and panic and _him. _

"Yea, I think we should. They are probably needing some sort of update." Troy shared a smile with me as he picked up his phone and we chose a picture of all three of us and then just a single photo of him that we snapped a little bit ago. A smile wormed over my face as Troy tapped out on his phone. He turned and showed me as I read his little message.

_Introducing Knox Meyer Bolton _

_Born at 8:09am weighing 8lb 8oz and 20in long via c-section after some complications. _

_Mom and baby are doing very well and we are mesmerized by him currently. Please give us a little bit more time. If somebody wants to bring us dinner…we wouldn't be upset. Exchanged for baby snuggles. _

I giggled at the end of it and Troy shot me a smile as he hit send. "I am so excited to share this world with him," Troy said as he stroked his little head with his big fingers compared to him. His little bald head made him look even cuter. We had fed again and it was a little uncomfortable and his latch was hard to get correct but we were trying. That's all that mattered to me right now. Troy sent a text to Lauren and Grey as well before turning his attention back to the both of us.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Troy asked gently and I shook my head, "No. I am okay. Yes, I am tired but I want to soak up all of this time." He didn't argue with me, just dropped a kiss to my forehead and settled back into the bed with me. We both just stared at him together. Our fingers tracing his face and just mesmerizing all of his features. Troy picked up his phone again and smiled. He gave it over to me as I shifted Knox.

_Jessie: OMG! Look at those cheeks! Grandma cannot wait to meet that little face. Gabi, I hope you are doing okay! So thankful you are both healthy and okay. _

_Brooklyn: Sweet baby boy! He is just too precious. Mimi is so excited to come to see him! _

_Trevor: Aye my new man! _

_Vivian: he's precious you guys! Can't wait to meet him. Trev and I will come to see you guys tomorrow. We'll let the grandparents come see you tonight! _

_Eli: My newest basketball player! Troy, make sure you start teaching him plays. Is Gabi okay? _

_Sam: Perfect little boy! Congrats you two! _

I smiled looking at all of the text messages. "How about your parents come up since this is their first grandchild. They are probably clawing away." I offered and Troy gave me a side look, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "Yea, I am sure. My parents can wait." Troy just nodded as he sent a text to his parents. I put Knox on the blanket as I practice swaddling him as he let his eyes open and a tiny cry come out of his mouth. "I know sweet boy, I know," I whispered to him as I tucked him in nice and tight.

My nurse, Regan, popped in with a smile on her face. "Do you want to take a walk around the floor? You can push his bassinet?" I smiled, "Yea, I would enjoy that. We might have some family come up before too long." Regan nodded her head with a smile on her face, "If you want to change, we can do that, too. Just something big to not squeeze the belly too much." I grimaced just thinking about that alone. My belly was swollen, sore, and hurt. I was staying on top of the pain medications hoping to keep the pain at bay.

Troy took Knox as he gently eased him into the bassinet while cooing at him as I slowly stood up, I let my feet dangle and I took in a deep breath but the pain was a bit much. "Did you bring slippers?" Regan asked and Troy nodded as he stood up, "They are right here." Troy grabbed them and slid them onto my feet. I gave him an appreciative smile as my fingers gripped his as he gently helped me stand up. I closed my eyes for a beat, "You good?" he murmured and I nodded my head.

"Yea, just trying to get my bearings," Troy smiled as Regan helped me with my thin robe to cover my backside as I grabbed Knox's bassinet and slowly started to push it towards the door. I was sore, weak, and exhausted but I asked Troy to google what would help with recovery earlier and they said early movement was best. Regan walked on one side of me while Troy was on the other as we did a few laps around the nurse's station. We went slowly and nobody rushed me as I put one foot in front of the other.

Once we made a complete second lap – we went back into the room as I gently eased onto the bed officially exhausted. "You okay?" Troy asked again and I nodded, "Just tired." Troy helped me get back into bed. "My parents won't be here for an hour. I'll keep Knox company while you rest your eyes." Troy brushed my hair away from my face and I sighed, "Are you sure?" Troy chuckled, "Yea, I am sure." I didn't argue with him too much but I did watch him pick up Knox and cradle him in his arms.

His blue eyes scanning his sons face and I couldn't help but feel my heartbeat out of my chest. It was the most god damn adorable thing I was ever seeing and my ovaries already ached to do it again. Watching him smile at Knox and trace his features was intoxicating. "Stop watching, B. I know it's cute but you need some rest." Those blue eyes pinned me to the bed and I couldn't stop my blush and smile. "You are pretty sexy with that baby."

Troy chuckled, "Knox, tell mom to sleep." Troy whispered and he walked over to shut the lights off and he went over the window and put his back to me. I pouted but I knew it was for the better as I let my eyes close.

* * *

Jessie smiled at her grandchild as Troy was seated behind me as his hands were on my shoulders, "He's so beautiful. I knew the two of you would make beautiful babies," Jessie paused and looked up, "You will have more right?" Troy chuckled. "Chill, mom, he's not even 12 hours old yet. Plus, today was hard." Troy acknowledged and I swallowed down on the lump. It was scary, it was hard, and I was terrified that this was all a dream and he was actually dead.

I squeezed Troy's fingers as he dipped to kiss my head. "I'm sorry it didn't go as planned. I'm just glad you are both safe and healthy." I smiled at Jessie as I blinked away the tears welling in my eyes. Today did not go as planned but I was so thankful that I had him. It only mattered that I had him in my arms. I just hated the thought of thinking about the hour leading up to his birth. The threat that he might not be here with me. Them not allowing Troy to go with me. The panic.

It was by far one of the worst panic attacks as I felt like I couldn't breathe but I knew I needed to breathe. I had to breathe for him. It was just hard without Troy. I breathed in deeply trying to shake the memory as Troy laced our fingers together. "B was strong as hell this morning; I couldn't have been prouder." Troy's voice really was high with pride and I squeezed his hand again. Sam took a turn holding Knox as they were sending pictures to Audrey and Jake.

"Gabi, when are your parents coming? We don't want to overwhelm you guys. We can come back tomorrow." Troy gave them an appreciated smile, "They should be here in about thirty minutes. He's going to need to eat soon." I felt my shoulders relax because I knew – I knew Troy was going to be really good at this. While I was barely keeping my shit together, he was holding it all together. Jessie and Sam took a picture together with Knox and I got one with Troy in the middle before we had Regan come take a picture of all of us together.

I couldn't stop my smile as Jessie handed Knox back to me and he grunted in his sleep. "He's perfect, Gabi. You did perfect." I smiled up at her, "Thank you, he is going to love you guys." Sam chuckled, "Just wait until Audrey gets her hands on him this summer." I rolled my lips together as Troy escorted his parents out. Regan came back in and helped me start breastfeeding him again. He latched on the first try this time as Troy walked back into the room.

He smiled watching the two of us as he let his hand rub my leg gently, "You okay? I know having to talk about this morning is probably hard." I shrugged my shoulder as I let my eyes fall to look at him. "We have him. That's all that matters." I whispered and Troy made me tilt my chin backward. "It's okay to be upset. Today didn't go well and that's okay to be upset." I squeezed my eyes closed trying to push away the tears. I had kept it fairly together since he was born.

"We also don't have to talk about it yet but I am just…I need you to understand that you have a right to feel like it all went wrong." I swiped away a few tears as I watched him. "Knock, knock," I covered my breast with a blanket as my mom and dad walked into the room. I plastered a smile on my face while Troy just continued to look at me head. "Hey," my mom greeted with a big smile on her face. My dad was holding flowers as he went to shake Troy's hand and I hugged my mom.

"Honey, I am so glad you are all okay. Troy called earlier and told us everything. How are you feeling?" she questioned and I shrugged, "I am sore, exhaustion, but I have him and he is so worth it." My mom grinned as her head dipped down to look at Knox. "Oh Gabi, he's beautiful," she whispered and I smiled as he unlatched from my breast. I removed him as I laid him on my shoulder while my parents took him in. "We just have to do the other side and then you can hold him."

"We brought food," My dad said and I smiled thankful as the hospital food earlier today was not what I wanted. My parents passed out food while I breastfed him from the other side with no assistance this time. My own proud smile working over my lips as I watched him for a few beats before I ate one-handed. I was starving and there was no waiting. "She's already got the mom thing down," my mom said with a proud smile on her face.

"Mmm…how many times did I tell her she was going to be an amazing mom?" Troy asked, I swung to look at him and his blue eyes held pure adoration for me. The pride, the happiness that rolled off of him was almost too overwhelming. Knox fell asleep eating as I gently pulled him away as I wrapped him back up in his blankets tightly. My mom squealed with a tiny laugh as she gently scooped him up from my arms. I couldn't stop my smile on my face watching her as Troy kissed the top of my head.

"God, he's adorable." My mom whispered staring at him. My mom peered over at him as well while Troy and I stuffed our faces with food. Troy leaned over and kissed the top of my head once he was finished his dinner. "You are going to be such a good momma; I need you to believe that." He whispered and I smiled as I closed my eyes. "I do when you look at me like that." Troy winked down at me and he dropped a quick kiss as we focused on my parents loving on Knox.

Yea, this couldn't get much better.

* * *

**Awh! Baby Knox is here! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**If you haven't checked out Coach Bolton yet…GO DO IT! The first chapter reviews were amazing! **

**Have a great week, friends! **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	25. New Parents

Chapter 25 – New Parents

_Friday, May 26__th__, 2023 _

_Gabi's POV _

My eyes pried open as I reached up to rub the sleep away from my eyes. The past week had been…rough. I had dealt with a lot of gas pain in the hospital from my c-section and when we got home, I was struggling with stairs and just the adjustment of having an infant eat at your boobs every other hour. I was exhausted and I think Troy saw it last night as he told me to get as much as rest I could manage. He only gave me Knox when he needed to eat and he took care of everything else.

I winced as I sat up in bed realizing my son and my husband were gone from the room. My abdomen ached and I closed my eyes and I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself. Things didn't go as planned for my birth but all of the snuggles with Knox after he was born…that That was worth it. We stayed an extra night because of my c-section and it was well worth the extra night. Even if I did miss my bed. I finally pushed up and out of bed as I took several steps as today felt a little easier.

Navigating down the stairs, I heard Troy talking to Knox and my heart fluttered in my chest. "That's a lay-up and if you are going to fake directions make sure you split it 50/50 or your mom will get onto you about it." I felt my smile spread across my face as I saw him sitting in the living room watching ESPN highlights. I was sad one week of his time was already gone but excited knowing that he had three more. Troy was shirtless and only in a pair of basketball shorts with his facial hair growing in thick as he hadn't shaved since a few days prior to his birth.

Knox was resting on his chest in his little blue sleeper with his head snuggled against his dad's chest. I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of them before I made my presence known. "Look at those handsome boys," I said and Troy lifted his head to look at me. "Hey beautiful," I rolled my eyes as I was in his t-shirt with breastmilk stains and my hair hadn't been washed in days. "Don't roll your eyes at me," he said and I smiled before I sat down on the couch next to him.

I rubbed my lips together as I let my head rest on Troy's shoulder. "Feeling better?" he questioned and I nodded. "Yea, I needed some rest." Troy smiled before leaning over to kiss the top of my head. "I love you, I'm glad you got some rest. How about you snuggle with him and I'll go make coffee and breakfast." I looked up at him, "I do need some snuggles with my little boy." Troy picked him up and gently placed him in my arms while kissed the top of his bald little head. He snuggled right into my body and he curled up to me. My heart soared with happiness at that little tiny movement.

"God damn, momma, you are so fucking pretty." I smiled as he tilted my chin backward and planted a quick kiss to my lips before he disappeared into the kitchen. I watched ESPN for a few more moments before I began to flip through the channel as Knox fell asleep on my chest. I could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen and the bacon frying on the pan from here as there wasn't much on the TV on a Friday morning. I slowly stood up as I walked into the kitchen and Troy twisted his head around to face me.

"You should stay on the couch," he said and I laughed, "There's nothing good on TV," I commented. "I would much rather watch my husband cook shirtless." Troy sent me a smile as he returned his attention to the stove. Once he had a moment, he went over and poured me a cup of coffee. "A little bit of cream," I started and Troy sent me a look, "A little bit of cream with a drop of vanilla," Troy said with a look at me and I shook my head with a smile.

"I'll take him for a car ride after breakfast and go get us Rents while you take a shower," Troy said and I felt my heart skip a beat in my chest. God, he was amazing. I swallowed back on the emotion as I stared at his tiny little face as he looked a lot like Troy. Jessie had spent the past several days with us and they finally flew home yesterday. They were coming back as soon as Audrey was out of school and Jake moved back home. She had sent me pictures though and I was convinced I birthed my husband.

Yet, those blue eyes were starting to develop a hint of brown around the edges. I could only hope that he would have brown and blue eyes. Troy handed me coffee and dropped a kiss to my head before returning to the food. My eyes followed him in the kitchen as I tried to find the correct words. "I'll feed him after breakfast and then I'll get into the shower. I just…thank you, Troy." He sent me a wide smile as he plated the bacon and started in on the eggs.

"I want to pamper you for the next four weeks. You deserve it. The end of pregnancy was rough, the birth was rough, and I just…I want you to recover. You deserve that much from me." I smiled as I blinked away the water that was collecting in my eyes. Yea, the emotions haven't gone anywhere. They were even more chaotic now that he was here but Dr. Wilson sat me down before discharge and reminded me that my body was all over the place with hormones. To call the office if I felt desperate. Troy was given a lot of things to look for and I knew he was trying his best to help me adjust. God bless him. "B," I lifted my head and he reached up to wipe the tear that shed.

"You okay?" I nodded my head as he slid a plate of food in front of me. "Let me see big guy," Troy said and I looked at him and he held his hands out to receive him. I pouted as I kissed his tiny little head as Troy took him and put him in the swing. He buckled him in and turned it on as Troy came over and hugged me to his chest. "Enjoy your hot breakfast and then we'll snuggle up so he can eat his own breakfast before you take a shower."

"I love you," I whispered and he smiled, "I love you, more." He sat down next to me as my eyes zeroed in on Knox. I got up as I tucked a little blanket around him before I went back to take a sip of my coffee and started to eat my breakfast. Knox stirred in his swing and let out a squeak of a cry. My breasts immediately responded as Knox let out another cry. I stood up as I went and pulled him out of the swing after stopping it. "Seems like somebody wants his breakfast now," I said and Troy grimaced as he nodded with a sigh wishing he could have prevented it.

I wasn't pumping yet as I wanted him to get used to breastfeeding before we introduce bottles. I rubbed my lips together as I got him to latch on after a couple of attempts and I sipped my coffee while I watched him, nurse. I grabbed a few bites of food as Troy finished, kissed his head, and then mine before he started to clean up. "How about we get out of the house for a little bit today?" Troy suggested. "He's eating, I'll run him for a car ride to Rents while you shower and when you're ready we can go to the park or something for fresh air."

I smiled, "I'd like that." He smiled before washing the dishes while I finished eating and switched him to the other breast. He handled it well as I just watched his little face. His eyes were starting to droop closed as I couldn't stop staring at him. I stroked his face gently back and forth with my thumb. His tiny little lips and his long eyelashes drag me under. "He's perfect," I whispered and Troy kissed the back of my head. "That he is." Troy didn't rush me as I just stared at him and when I finally stood up, Troy slipped him into the car seat.

"Go take a long shower," he gave me one more kiss before he slipped the car seat onto his hand and walked out. I couldn't stop my smile as I walked upstairs. I turned the shower onto hot and I ditched all of my clothes and stepped into the hot water. I felt my muscles relax underneath the water and my eyes were heavy. Knox was waking up several times throughout the night and Troy was trying to help but he couldn't grow breasts magically.

My stomach still ached and next week I had a two week follow up to make sure it was healing properly. I washed my hair, twice, and conditioned it before soaping my body up and down. I attempted to shave my legs without causing any extra pain. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and went to brush my teeth, I brushed my wet hair, and slowly got dressed in a pair of leggings with a t-shirt. I braided my hair and walked downstairs to hear Troy on the phone. I slipped my Birkenstocks on my feet before going into the kitchen.

"No, Jason. It's no trouble. Knox is sleeping and Gabi is in the shower. I can help troubleshoot for a few minutes." I smiled as I walked around the corner and Troy caught sight of me as he kept his phone pressed to his ear. "It's okay," I whispered to him as I reached for my coffee that was sitting there. Troy gave him a thankful smile as he troubleshot with one of his co-workers while I sipped my coffee and watched Knox sleep.

He twitched in the car seat and I stroked his little hands. "Yea, I think you might have to contact Hanson for that part." Troy chuckled, "Yea, I'll talk to you soon." Troy hung up the phone and he came around. He kissed the side of my neck. "You look better, do you feel better?" I nodded as I turned around and I hugged my husband. I buried my face against his chest and he wrapped his arms tight around me. His lips dropped a kiss on my wet hair and I felt him breathe in.

"How did our friends at Rents like little Knox man?" I asked unwrapping my arms from around him. "Loved him. He was already asleep by the time I walked in the door but they can't wait to hold him in the future." I smiled as Troy rubbed my back with his hand. "C'mon, let's go to the park for a bit. I think the fresh air will do all of us some good." Troy encouraged as we had been locked in the hospital and we really haven't left since we got home.

I couldn't wait for my belly to heal a little bit more so I could start taking Knox on walks through the neighborhood. "Yea, I'm ready to go and he still has a while before he needs to eat again." Troy reached over for the diaper bag that was stocked with all the baby supplies. Troy picked up the car seat as we went to get into the car. His car seat clicked into the base while Troy made sure the sun stayed out of his eyes.

My eyes looked over his tiny little face as he slept peacefully in his car seat. Troy went to the front seat as I snapped a picture of him like yesterday, we took his newborn pictures and I could not wait to see how those turned out. I took another sip of my coffee, "Work missing you?" I questioned and Troy chuckled. "A little bit. They will survive another three weeks without me." Those blue eyes met mine in the rearview mirror. I smiled back at him because I was thankful that we were getting this time together as a family.

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about school right now. I do have to start thinking about where I am going to go interview though for residency." I said and Troy and I had not really talked about the subject. Getting an orthopedic spot and eventually go on to specialize in Sports Medicine was going to be a seven-year journey that I was hopeful Troy was ready to take. "That's a one day at a time thing," Troy said with a shrug and I smiled as I looked at Knox.

"He'll be in Kindergarten when I'm done," I said as I brushed my fingers over his forehead. "I hope I can get my two years of specialty in the same city; I don't want to move him from his world." Troy shot me a look, "He'll be six. I don't think he'll care all that much. We gotta do what's best for you." I felt my chest well with his support and when he pulled into the park, we both climbed out and Troy grabbed the car seat while I grabbed the backpack. Troy even grabbed a blanket as he led us to a safe spot in the shade underneath a tree.

Once we were all settled, I nestled between Troy's legs as we just let Knox sleep in his car seat. "Do you think we should stay close to here or your family for residency?" I questioned allowed. "That way you can continue to work and Knox has people here. Family. I'm not opposed to nanny's and babysitters but…family is nice, too." Troy exhaled as he let his hands run down my legs. "I mean, yea, it would be nice to have family around. We could do Washington, we could do here, we could move to Chicago. It doesn't matter to me; we'll figure it out. We always do."

"Duke has a good orthopedic program. It might not be the very best but it's good." Troy dropped a kiss to my head, "You have to make the decision, Gabi. I married you knowing that these years might be hard. That we might have to move. That we might not have family around us to help. Whatever happens, as long as I have you and Knox…I'll be happy." I exhaled as I turned to face him. He dropped a quick kiss on my lips before I could speak again.

"Just having him here makes me really think how much I want to be there for him." Troy smiled and kissed me softly, again, "You will be. It will be hard but we got this, baby." I watched Knox breathe in and out with the little rise and fall of his chest. I had a hard time sleeping sometimes worried that something was going to happen to him but Troy was always good reminding me that he was right next to us in the bassinet with the Owlet on his foot.

"I love him," I whispered as I reached forward and stroked his little foot that was hidden in his footie jammies that he was still in. "It's very easy to love him, he really is a good little man." I smiled as I took in a cleansing breath of air. "I didn't realize I would be _this _tired," I whispered as my eyes were having trouble staying open as the breeze blew past us on this warm May day. Troy chuckled behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I feel that. Who knew parenting was so exhausting," I giggled as I faced him to kiss him, "I love you, I feel like I haven't said it enough in the last week," I told him and Troy cracked a smile in my direction, "You carrying Knox and then going through everything – that showed me how much you love me."

"That was partially for me, too." I teased and Troy laughed as he looked at Knox. "What do you think he is going to want to do when he is older?" Troy questioned and I sighed, "I don't know. I hope that he grows up to be everything that he dreams to be. I could see him playing sports, playing instruments, singing, dancing, being a little book nerd…I don't know. I think he has the possibility for it all." Troy's blue eyes focused on Knox and Troy sighed, "I see him in the giving profession – firefighter, police officer, nurse, doctor, etc. Something in that line of work."

"Really?" I questioned, my gut twisted thinking of my little boy running into fires in twenty-five years. "I don't know if I want him to be a firefighter," I said and Troy chuckled in my ear. "Make momma a little nervous?" I nodded my head without taking my eyes off him, "Yea, a lot freaking nervous." Troy brushed his fingers down my arm and he breathed in, "I just feel like Knox is going to be a daredevil of sorts with a big heart."

I couldn't disagree with him on that because I wasn't sure what Knox was going to be like in the future. He was only a week old. My eyes peered at him when Troy dropped a kiss to my shoulder and breathed in the fresh air around me. "I feel like this past week has been the craziest." I laughed, "It's because it has been." I reminded him. Troy sent me a smile and he pulled me back to lay flat on the ground. I winced and he sent me an alarmed look, "I'm okay," I reassured him.

My head rested on his shoulder while we both stared at the sky together. "Mmm…would you rather climb Mount Everest or skydive over Australia?" Troy asked and I smiled at his little game as I thought about it for a minute. "Skydive over Australia," I responded to him. "Germany or Switzerland?" I threw back at him.

"Germany, can we make that our next trip together whenever we both get the chance? Germany, France, UK, Ireland…we can take Knox. I want him to have experience in this world instead of objects." I smiled as I cuddled into his side and smiled up at him. "Yea, I do. I also know we need vacations for each other as well." Troy smiled up at the sky and nodded his head, "I wouldn't even be mad if we just did local vacations for us. Wherever the world takes us,"

"What are some local spots you want to go to?" I questioned and Troy thought about it for a moment, "I think exploring Florida a bit more without having basketball responsibilities, Texas, Georgia, New York, Maine, North Dakota, etc. I don't know. I want to go to _more _places." I smiled happily, "I can't wait to do this life with you. Right now, this is my favorite part but the future is also my favorite part." Troy kissed me and breathed, "I just want the right now's," Troy told me. I couldn't help but smile because I could agree with that, too.

* * *

_Sunday, May 28__th__, 2023_

_Troy's POV _

I gently bounced Knox in my arms back and forth as he cried in my hold. His face beat red with the look of pure anger on his face as he thrashed around again trying to get out of his swaddle. "Knox, c'mon buddy," I tried to coax him back to sleep after he finished nursing with Gabi and I promised I would get him back to sleep as she was up with him a lot last night nursing him. She needed sleep. Dr. Wilson reminded me that if she didn't sleep it would just make everything worse. I vowed to protect her and making sure she got sleep was protection for all.

I rested Knox on my shoulder and I bounced him gently and patted his back hoping he just needed to burp. He screamed in my ear and I just rubbed his back while I went to the front door and opened it up and took a step outside. Knox almost instantly quieted and I raised my eyebrows as I went over to our little porch swing and sat down as Knox rubbed his face against my shoulder. "So, you like to be outside, alright, alright," I said quietly as I put him back in the crook of my arm as he looked up at me with those big eyes.

"All you had to do was say," I pointed out and Knox just blinked causing me to smile. I wouldn't lie, the little sleep was hard but these moments with Knox – just the two of us in the quiet dark was priceless. He finally released a burp and a content sigh before letting his eyes start to lure shut. My foot pushed us back and forth on the swing while he started to fall back asleep. "Tummy full finally burped, and you like the cool breeze – noted buddy."

To say the last week hadn't been crazy would be a lie. It was an adjustment for sure and I was worried about Gabi more than I was worried about anything else. She was still taking her medications and she appeared to be doing okay. I wasn't going to examine her mind because I felt like that would only make things worse but God, she was so scared that day. She was terrified and I was waiting for her to just…have a moment about her labor and birth of Knox.

It wasn't ideal or what we wanted but he was here. Breathing. And I think that truly helped her. That he was here and okay. That it was all worth it because we have him. I was thankful for that mindset but fearful of what could come. Dr. Wilson had pulled me aside and said we were lucky that we got to him in time. That I got Gabi to calm down in time. Everything happened as it was supposed to but it was still scary.

Rocking back and forth I watched Knox as he began to fall back asleep and I knew I should go back upstairs. I knew I should go lay him down and cuddle with my wife. The front door cracked open and I turned my head to see Gabi stepping out with her arms crossed over her chest and sleep in her eyes. "What are my boys doing out here at three in the morning?" she questioned before plopping down on the bench next to me. Her body snuggling into mine almost instantly. "He was pretty upset after he was done eating and I found out he likes fresh air." Gabi smiled, "Takes after his daddy in that regard," Gabi teased as her fingers wrapped around my bicep and her eyes lowered to stare at him.

"Our first trip to Seaside will be fun," I said with a laugh as I couldn't wait to take him kayaking, on hikes to my favorite spots, and just show him how I grew up. I couldn't imagine letting him grow up somewhere where he couldn't go outside and play in the fresh air. "It will be fun. We should go before the summer is over if you have any breaks or anything," she said and my stomach twisted because I was out of leave after these four weeks off and wouldn't be in the offseason until she was back to school.

"Maybe I'll interview out there in October and we can make it a trip." As if she was reading my thoughts, "Where would you interview?" I questioned. "The University of Washington has a good residency program for orthopedic." I raised my eyebrow, "Seattle?" I questioned and she nodded her head in my shoulder. "That's still four hours from my family, that'll do." I joked and Gabi let out a laugh as she reached to stroke Knox's cheek.

"Washington University in St. Louis is good, Duke, Rush in Chicago…there are so many and I don't know. I feel like we should stay close to family, an adventure sounds like fun, I just…" I turned to face Gabi and I squished her face with my two fingers, "Baby, stop stressing about this. We have a while before anything happens. Match Day isn't until March. You don't start interviewing until October. Just…breathe." I reminded her and she sighed with tears welling in her eyes.

"Hang on," I got up as I took Knox inside and I laid him down in the swing before turning it on and going back outside as Gabi had tucked her legs up underneath of her as she stared ahead. I sat back down next to her and I pulled her into my lap. "I just want to do right by him. He makes me more anxious about that decision to make the right choice for our family. I mean…I have to get into the programs of course and me just…" My fingers stroked her hair, "Just having you is doing right by him, Gabi. If we move to Seattle, we find random babysitters with it easier for my parents to come help. If we stay here, we still find babysitters and have your family close, if we go to Chicago, Dallas, Saint Louis…it doesn't matter. It will all be the same. Us three against the world."

Gabi rested her head back on my shoulder and sighed, "It just feels so big," I smiled kissing her forehead, "Because it is big. I just don't want you stressing about that and when you look back on this time with Knox that's all you remember." Gabi smiled, "I try to push it away, I do." I rubbed her leg back and forth as I watched the stars. "Knox will be happy wherever we go, I promise." I kissed her shoulder and she looked at me. "Will you be happy?" she questioned. Those brown eyes giving me that look, to be honest with her. I smiled, "I'll be happy because I have you. That's all I need. You and Knox. That's what makes me happy."

Gabi exhaled and just stared up at the sky as I kept her in my lap. We rocked back and forth on the porch until she fell back asleep. I scooped her up as I took her back to our bedroom upstairs and then went back to get Knox. I laid him in the bassinet by Gabi as he continued to sleep before I went to lock the front door and climb into bed next to Gabi. My fingers pulled her closer to me as I snuggled into her body and breathed in her scent.

* * *

_Wednesday, May 31__st__, 2023 _

_Gabi's POV _

I laughed with Troy as we were cooking dinner together while my mom was snuggling Knox in the room over. She had come over to allow Troy and me both to nap and shower earlier before he had to eat again and it was bliss. I was thankful for my family for stopping by and helping every few days. It wasn't overwhelming but it was helpful. Troy let his fingers grip my skin and he dipped to kiss my collar bone before stirring the pasta next to me while I strained the broccoli.

"Can you believe it's been almost two weeks?" Troy questioned and I sobered up the thoughts. "No, I can't. It's been so fast." I pouted as Troy smirked, "Do you want both of us to go to your appointment on Friday, or do you want a solo trip?" he asked me. Troy had been nothing but considerate of me these past two weeks. Calming down all of my fears, always getting up with me, always being right there when I needed him. He made sure I got fresh air and time alone and I couldn't be more thankful for him.

As if I was surprised.

"I don't know. I guess it'll depend on how it's going on Friday." I said and Troy smiled over at me with that charming look. "Maybe Saturday we can go out on a date? At least go get dinner together at a restaurant without Knox?" I threw up there and Troy turned to study me for a moment and his lips turned up, "I think that's a good idea. Gives us two hours together." My chest tightened with happiness as I love Knox with everything but I knew that I had to keep my relationship with Troy a priority. Plus, he would probably sleep the entire time.

Troy stirred the alfredo sauce and I chopped the broccoli up before throwing it into the pasta as Troy dumped the alfredo over top. He stirred it together while he got plates down and I grabbed my water and his water. "Brooke, would you like some?" Troy called into the living room and my mom appeared with a sleeping Knox in the crook of her arm. I smiled looking at them and my mom smiled down at her grandson. "I'm okay for now. You guys eat and I'll continue to hold this little guy."

"Thank you, mom." I said and she gave me a big smile, "Oh honey, I remember these days. Eat the food while it's hot and I'll eat after you are done." Troy thanked her again as we both sat down to eat and my mom sat down with us as Knox barely even stirred. "How are you guys doing?" my mom asked as we dug into our meal. "Good. I think we're adjusting okay. He's amazing and really only cries when he's hungry or overly tired but…he's amazing." I gushed and I felt those blue eyes on me. Troy gave me a smile when I looked at him.

It was going to be a hard four more weeks without touching him. Watching him be a dad to our son was…a turn on I wasn't expecting – especially two weeks after having a baby. "Gabi is a beautiful mom, that is for sure." I squeezed Troy's thigh, "Mom would you be interested in watching him on Saturday for about two hours? We would plan around his feeding and then go get some dinner before being back for his next feeding."

My mom grinned, "Yes, of course, I just love him and his little snuggles. It will be so good for the two of you to get out of the house together." My mom gushed, "We had to force Vivian out of the house but she was so thankful when we did for her to get time with Trevor. I'm glad you both realize it," Troy shared another smile with me as we stuffed our faces. I refrained from yawning at the dinner table as I took Knox from my mom as she went to make herself a plate of food. Knox snuggled right into my arms and I stroked his tiny little bald head.

Knox yawned and his little eyes flickered open with a squirm in my arms. "Hi baby," I whispered to him. Knox wiggled in my arms again and stretched his arms overhead. I soaked in these little moments with him and how much I loved how he curled into my chest. "There is my big man, hi buddy," Troy leaned over and tapped his little nose. I couldn't stop my smile while watching him. He wiggled and squirmed in my arms as I kissed on him some more.

"You two are beautiful with him," my mom said as she stuffed her mouth, Troy and I shared a look of appreciation with each other. We understood that we had a lot to learn still but conquering these first few weeks felt like we were doing something right. My mom raved about the pasta dish while Troy and I held a conversation while also looking at Knox. His little eyes looking around in wonder and I kissed his little face again.

"I'm going to get out of your guy's hair unless you need something else?" my mom asked and I shook my head, "No, I think we're all going to go upstairs and just chill," I said and my mom gave a smile. "Good. I'll text you about Saturday." I nodded as I gave her a side hug while she stole a kiss from Knox while Troy showed her to the door. I stood up as I headed upstairs with Knox as Troy locked up the house and cleaned up the kitchen.

I took a picture of him after I changed his diaper and into a pair of PJs for him to wear. He barely made a noise and when we reclined back into bed for him to eat, Troy stepped into the room with a smile on his face. I loved seeing how happy he was and I knew that was a mix of me and Knox together. Troy dove into the bed and I laughed as he reached up to kiss me and kiss Knox's head. "Wanna watch Outer Banks?" he questioned and I laughed with a nod of my head as we had watched it several times over the past few years but it was a personal favorite.

"I am thinking on Saturday we go to a little diner and just shoot the shit and make out," Troy commented and I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth. "Yea? You want a make-out?" I questioned and he smirked, "Of course I want to make-out. I mean, truthfully, I'd like to do a lot of _other _things but we are absolutely not doing that _so _yes, I want to make-out." I couldn't stop my laugh again as he gave me his little grin on his face.

"Yea, let's act like teenagers," I poked back and he chuckled, "Yea, that's the plan."

* * *

_Saturday, June 3__rd__, 2023 _

_Troy's POV _

I could see her nerves building from _here._ The closer that we got to our date tonight the more anxious and nervous she was getting. I almost called Brooke twice to tell her never mind because I didn't want this whole night to be of Gabi in an anxiety spin not being with him. We were only going to get dinner and it was eight minutes from here. I know she needs to get out of the house without him for just a little bit to feel…normal.

Her appointment with Dr. Wilson went really well yesterday and Gabi had asked me to come with her and stay with Knox in the waiting room. Dr. Wilson was glad I showed up so she could ask me some of what I was seeing as well and I think she relaxed a little on how Gabi was feeling but knew that it could still turn around. Gabi fussed over Knox in the swing as he was sleeping, "B," I called out to her as I watched from the couch.

She spun around to face me as she was in a pair of jeans with a t-shirt on her hair all up in a crazy bun but she was fucking beautiful. Those brown eyes looked at me wide with a place of fear, "What if he misses us?" she questioned, I got up and I gently pulled her into my grasp. I tilted her head back and her eyes focused on me and her lips stopped moving, "He will miss us but we're going to go get dinner. You deserve a dinner without worrying about him in the next room." I reminded her.

Her brown eyes just held mine, "But what if he _needs _me?"

"We'll be eight minutes away." I reminded her.

She huffed out a breath of air before her head landed in the center of my chest. She inhaled deeply three times and then wrapped her arms around my waist. "Two hours and we'll be back right here. I promise." I whispered into her ear as I kept her close to me. "You aren't nervous?" she questioned, her eyes looked up at me and I shrugged. "I mean, yes, I am nervous to leave him but we have to do it at some point and most likely he'll sleep the entire time. This is the time to go out for just a little bit."

She exhaled and nodded her head, "Okay, I can do it." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know you can do it. Trust me, I've watched you pace and worry all day. If I thought you couldn't handle it I would have called your mom." Gabi blinked her eyes and gave me a tiny smile before she reached up and kissed me softly. "I love you," she whispered against my lips. "I love you, too," I whispered right back to her. "Thanks for always dealing with my crazy," I chuckled as I kissed her again, "I'd take your crazy any day of the week."

My fingers released her as she went back to grab Knox to feed him. Tomorrow, she was going to start pumping after her feedings to start building up a supply. I was excited to get to feed him and Gabi knew I was excited but I was also patient to allow her to get used to breastfeeding. A knock at the door had me turning back around and I went to answer it. Brooke and Coach were standing on the other side, "Hey," I said with a smile on my face.

"Hello, where is my little man?" Eli walked into the house as I chuckled, "He's upstairs eating." I said as I shut the door, "You know, this almost didn't happen." I said with a smug smile as I took my opportunities to rub in his face that I married his daughter.

Eli rolled his eyes, "I'll tell Knox one day that you broke the rules and married my daughter and had him. That his fighting personality came from his father and mother equally." I couldn't stop my laugh as I smiled, "I wasn't letting her go without a fight."

"I just can't believe you almost walked away from basketball for her." I shot him a look, "You're surprised? I would do just about anything for my girl." Eli smirked, "I'm glad it was you." Brooke shook her head and went to the kitchen as she started to clean. "No, Brooke, you don't have to do that," I said. She scoffed looking at me, "Please, you both need to be spending time with that baby. If I am able to do a load of dishes and a load of laundry I am going, too." I gave her a smile of appreciation. "Thank you, Brooklyn," she smiled back as Eli was already flipping through the TV.

"Will you be back in time for the finals?" Eli asked and I smirked nodding, "Yea, we should be. It kind of just worked out that way with his feeding schedule." I went up the stairs and peeked in on Gabi and Knox as she was rocking him in a chair but was whispering into his little ear. My heart warmed watching them together as Gabi smiled down at him. Knox was getting up twice a night to eat but you couldn't tell by looking at her. You couldn't see the worry in her brain and the anxiety tipping at the edge about leaving him but we all knew it was good for all of us.

I knocked gently and Gabi lifted her head, "Hey, we're almost done." I smiled as I leaned against the dresser. "It's okay. No rush. I think your dad is going to stay and watch the NBA finals here after we get back. Your mom is already doing dishes and laundry and I can't wait to kiss you." She laughed as they switched breasts and Gabi shook her head. "Will you grab me some water?" I nodded my head as I went to our bedroom and grabbed her Hydroflask.

After handing off the water, I went downstairs and made sure I had everything so we could just go after she handed him off. "How has she been doing?" Eli asked and I smiled, "Good, she's anxious about today but I think once we get out of here it will be better. For the most part, she's adjusted really well." Eli smiled, "Those pregnancy hormones were struggling." I chuckled and nodded, "I don't think we would have traded it for anything."

"He is pretty damn cute," I laughed as Gabi came back downstairs and I smiled as Brooke was first in line, "Oh hi sweet boy,"

"He needs to burp but he should just fall asleep. He's pretty sleepy," her mom smiled as I looked at her. "You ready?" I questioned and she twitched nervously but nodded her head. "We'll call if anything is wrong," Eli said standing up and he hugged Gabi and kissed her head. "He's going to be okay; I promise sweet girl. We'll take good care of him." Gabi smiled, "Thanks Daddy," I went over and kissed Knox's head before I looked at Gabi.

"Okay, let's do it." She said with breath and I smiled, "That's my girl. C'mon," she said good-bye to Knox as I picked up her hand and took her to the car. I got her all the way to the passenger seat before she reached for the car door handle. "No, he's okay," I reminded her and she sighed, "Are you sure?" I laughed, "Yes, I am very sure. Your parents are going to be just fine." Once the door was shut, I was backing out of the drive.

My hand rested on the console and she reached over and let her fingers find my pulse as I drove. "Wow, okay, so we are out of the house without a baby. This is weird." She commented and I chuckled, "This is good, baby. We need our time, too."

* * *

She threw a fry at us and I laughed as I ducked out of the way. The moment we got into the diner and ordered – she opened up. She relaxed a little bit and her smiles were non-stop. "Troy, please, stop making me laugh. It still hurts." I couldn't stop laughing again and winked over at her. "What?" I asked with innocence. Gabi sent me a look with a laugh, "Uhm…fried Oreos or fried pickles," she questioned while dipping her fry in ketchup.

I chewed on my burger as I thought about it for a brief moment, "Uhm – fried pickles." I gave her the answer and she thought about it for a moment. "Yea, I'd agree." We shared a smile with each other as we tried to keep the conversation from too much Knox but it was hard to not talk about him. "Lauren and Grey are going to come up tomorrow during the day." She told me and I smiled. "I am assuming Lauren needs Knox snuggles,"

"If you and Grey want to go golfing that's okay," she said quietly and I looked at her, "We don't have, too," I said quickly. "If you want me at the house," she giggled, "No. It's okay. I'll have Lauren and Knox and I will have to learn how to work on our own." I frowned but nodded my head, "Maybe Lauren and I can go to Target after you two get home." I smiled softly, "If that's what you want." Gabi nodded her head. "Yea, I do. I want you to get some friend time and I want to go wonder the aisles of Target."

I chuckled as I took another bite of my food before tossing my napkin as my stomach was full. I got up from my side of the booth and slid into her side of the booth. She smiled as she locked her arms around my neck and I went in for the kiss. My hand went up and gently cherished her face while her thumb stroked my forearm. "I do miss this," I whispered as I pulled away from her. I trailed a path of kisses down her neck. "We need to make time for kisses again,"

A chuckle escaped my lips as we found each other again and I coaxed her mouth open. "Maybe we should take this to the car, I don't remember doing this as teenagers," she said and I laughed, "Yea because you were always on the basketball court." I reminded her with a loud laugh, she let a twinkle dazzle in her eyes. "What time is it?" she questioned and I picked up my phone to see that we had about forty-five minutes left.

"Can we go to the court for a few minutes?" I grinned and nodded as I threw down cash and we raced to the car, well, gently because she was still struggling with her belly but it was getting better. I raced across town to our little court and when we got there Gabi grabbed a basketball. "No, you are still healing."

"Just a couple of shots," she pleaded, "Please if I make three in a row then you can kiss me until we have to leave." I smirked, "I will be a dumb man not to take that bet." Gabi giggled as she took the ball and bounced it a couple of times. "If it hurts too much all you have to do is ask and I will still kiss you until we have to leave." Gabi laughed loudly and nodded, "I think I can handle it." She winked over towards me and I walked over to the goal as she took a quick shot and it fell through.

"Any pain?" I questioned and she shook her head. "Just a little tugging. I promise, Troy. I am okay." I just nodded my head and she made the next shot before walking around the court trying to find the sweet spot. Her sweet spot. She shot the next one and made it easier. I rebounded the ball back to her and she accepted it. "You pick my last shot," she said and I raised my eyebrow before smirking, "Make a free throw," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You just want the reward," I gave her a shrug, "And?" I questioned causing her to smile before she shot the free throw and made it without effort.

"Momma still has it," I chuckled, "As if you were going to lose it," I walked over and captured her lips. She breathed in deeply allowing me access to her mouth in every single perfect way. My hands cupped her face while her fingers ran down my back. The taste of the shake she had with dinner lingered on her lips. "Fuck, B, you taste so good," I murmured causing her to laugh. I kissed down her neck and to her collarbone as she threaded her fingers through my hair.

"I love you," she whispered against my mouth while she tugged on my shirt. My fingers brushed her hair away from her face, "I love you, too. I am thankful that you wanted to do this tonight. I know it was scary for you but we did it. We got some time together and when is the last time I got to kiss you this much?" I questioned her and kissed her again. Her giggle-filled my body and I closed my eyes as I took a step back as I had to remain in control of my body.

Gabi gave me the devil smirk and shook her head, "No, I need a moment." I said with a laugh and she reached for me. "Why?" she questioned laughing and I shook my head, "Because I want to fuck you but…" She kissed me one more time, "Yea well you wanted a baby," she taunted back as she pulled away and headed for the car. "C'mon, I miss my baby." I chuckled as I unlocked the car and chased after her.

* * *

_Sunday, June 4__th__, 2023 _

_Gabi's POV _

Lauren was snuggling Knox as I drank my coffee while we sat on the deck under the shade, "God, Gabi, he's freaking adorable," I smiled as Grey and Troy were at the golf course. I had to reassure Troy fifteen different times that I was going to be okay. Lauren was here, he was a phone call away, and it felt good to know he was out doing something besides constantly worrying about me. "Are you and Grey talking about it yet?" I asked her.

"No, I think Grey wants to wait a few more years. Or maybe next year. I don't know. He isn't ready yet." Lauren smiled at Knox as he grunted in his sleep before she looked over at me. "How did you know you were ready?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't really. I just knew that I wanted to have a kid before I went to residency and 4th year was probably the easiest year to swing it. We planned it pretty well by being at the beginning of the summer."

Lauren smiled, "I think I want to have the baby in early May if I can swing it." I grinned, "That would be perfect for you. You'd get done with school early _and _have the entire summer off." A little smile pulled at her lips. "I'm scared mostly,"

"I was terrified," I said with a laugh. "I still am terrified but getting to hold him and snuggle him and point out the look of Troy and I…it's fun." Lauren laughed and she smiled, "Grey asked me about it not too long ago since our first anniversary is this month but I think I want a little bit longer." I squeezed her knee, "You can have as many snuggles as you need from him until you are ready. I love him and he's such a sweet baby."

Lauren just stared at him for a few beats and she breathed out thinking hard about what she was going to say. "After everything you went through…would you have another?" she asked me and I cackled and looked at her. "I mean, I'm sleep deprived, I'm still in a little bit of pain, and my boobs fucking hurt but I would say yes a million times. It's worth it." I shook my head, "His tiny little cry, his bald head, those blue eyes that have a hint of brown behind them, the little gas smiles and just…knowing that he's going to grow up in front of me is enough to make me want to do it again."

She smiled, "Yea, I can understand that a little bit."

"You are going to be a great mom, Lauren. If you want more time though…then get more time. I don't think Grey is in a rush." I told her and she laughed, "He loves to practice but said he is in no hurry to do the real thing." I shook my head with a laugh. "Yea, that sounds about right for Grey." Lauren just rolled her eyes with a laugh. I continued to sip my coffee while Lauren rocked Knox. She told me about her new teaching job and I filled her in on my last year of med school.

"Do you think I should stay here?" I questioned and Lauren blew out a breath. "It sounds like the easiest option." She told me straight forward. "I think it sounds like the safest, easiest, and best option but are you going to miss out on better training somewhere else?" I nibbled on my lip while I thought about her question. "I think I am going to receive a good education wherever I go. Duke isn't a low name school or anything." I offered to her.

Lauren nodded in agreement, "I agree with that. I just think you need to go into this process with an open-heart and not going for what might be the easiest but what will be the absolute best for you. This is your career and if you find something in Texas or Missouri or California or Washington that makes sense then go for it. Do it. Achieve it." Lauren encouraged me and I looked at Knox as I smiled watching him sleep.

"I just want to do the best for him."

Lauren reached over and squeezed my hand gently, "You being happy? That's the best for him. Are you getting the best education? That's the best for him. You doing those big things and showing your son what women can do and what he can do? That's best for him." I felt the tears well in my eyes as I reached over for Lauren and I hugged her tightly. "Thank you," I whispered to her. She laughed as Knox squished between us. "Thanks for making me an aunt," she whispered and I giggled with a laugh.

"He loves you,"

Lauren winked at me and I breathed as Lauren smirked, "How's Troy as a dad?"

"So, fucking hot,"

Lauren busted out in laughter and I shook my head with a laugh, "God, I wish he would be less sexy but he isn't." Lauren snorted and she looked over at me. "I'm glad you found him. You deserve the happiness he gives you. He told Grey and me everything that happened the day Knox was born and I just kept thinking…it was all meant to happen. All of it. The abortion, the secret-keeping, the birth went crazy…I think it was meant to bring you to all of this. To see Troy giving you this happiness."

"I feel like I don't deserve it though,"

"You do, Gabi. I promise. You deserve all the happiness from Knox and from Troy." I smiled as Knox wiggled and cried. "Oh, do you want to go see momma?" she deposited Knox in my arms and I smiled down at him as he instantly quieted. "For a new parent, you seem to have this down." Lauren teased and I just laughed.

* * *

**Woof. Long time no write. I wish I could have gotten this out to you so much sooner but woooooofffff on the writer's blocker/life got a lot busier again. I hope to get the next chapter out faster! For those that were frustrated with the constant giving of dates and not meeting them - I apologize. I never want to let you down. Those dates are mostly to motivate me and knowing that you know gives me that motivation to write. It just didn't work this time. **

**So I hope you enjoyed the update! Only three chapters left! Crazy how fast this story came to an end! **

**Thank you for your patience and love! and if you haven't checked it out - go read Coach Bolton! **


	26. Interviews

Chapter 26 – Interviews

_Thursday, September 28__th__, 2023 _

_Gabi's POV _

"What made you choose orthopedics?" My eyes lifted to meet Troy's as he read off the piece of paper, I gave him while he juggled Knox in his hands. I squinted and took a breath as I focused on my answer. Troy listened to my response as Knox tried to chew on his hand and I couldn't help but laugh as Troy kept trying to keep the piece of paper out of his reach. He had been a fast and furious four months of Knox Meyer.

It was amazing how fast he grew from the little baby to the sitting up little man that we got now. He was mostly sleeping through the night, still breastfeeding, and absolutely loved his daycare. "Gabs," I looked up at Troy and smiled. "What? Knox is distracting me. He's too freaking cute." I reached for him and Troy handed him over as I blew on his belly getting smiles in return from him. He grabbed my hair with a tug and I shook my head.

"Knoxy," his blue eyes looked at me with another smile coming over his lips. "Do you want to get ready for bed so mommy can focus?" I questioned towards him and he just giggled before burying his head into my shoulder. I rubbed his back as Troy smiled at the two of us. "I'm going to miss you boys this weekend," I whispered rocking Knox as I had my first set of interviews this weekend for residency. I had four totals over the next several weeks.

"Tell momma that we are going to be just fine," Troy leaned over to kiss my head as we both went upstairs to start his bedtime routine. "This weekend is Waco, correct?" I nodded my head. "Yea, Baylor's program." The nerves riddled my stomach because it was a good program and I was honored to get an interview. I had an interview with Duke the following weekend. In the middle of October, the whole family was going to Washington as Troy and Knox were going to go to Seaside while I go to Seattle for my interviews before going to catch up with Troy and Knox for a few extra days. My final interview was in Boston as those were the four programs that seemed to be the most family-friendly while also getting a good education.

Troy found a pair of PJ's for Knox as I changed his diaper. Troy handed me the little footie PJ's as I wrangled his wiggling body into the fabric. Troy stroked his head, "Night little man, I'll see ya in the morning." Troy dropped a kiss to his forehead as I put him to bed any night that I was home. It was a little bit of extra bonding time for Knox and I. I settled back into the rocking chair as I started to feed him while Troy shut down the lights and cracked the door shut before going downstairs.

We had slowly fallen into a new routine around the house since I had gone back to school. I got up with Knox in the morning to cuddle and love on him, feed him, and get him ready while Troy made breakfast with a lot of extra coffee. Troy and I would eat breakfast together before I left to go to the hospital or class – whatever was going on that day while Troy stayed home for another hour or so with Knox before taking him to daycare.

Our mornings started early but we got that little bit of family time in the morning. It was our special time because I wasn't even sure when I was going to make it home. Troy always picked him up from daycare, unless there was a game, then my mom would pick him up. The routine was almost flawless and it was going to be hard to disrupt it but I knew all routines were meant to change. My fingers danced across his soft skin while he ate and I kissed the side of his head.

Knox's eyes were growing heavy as he finished eating and I pulled him off my breast before rocking him gently to sleep. My mom warned me that I shouldn't rock him to sleep but I wanted, too. I wanted to hold him. Snuggle him. I didn't get all day with him as I wanted too so this was the second-best in my opinion. I kissed him again after he fell asleep and I gently laid him down into his crib. I watched him sleep for a few extra moments soaking up this time before I turned on his sound machine and walked out the door gently closing it.

I walked back downstairs as Troy was laying on the couch scrolling through his phone. "Did he go down okay?" Troy asked without breaking eye contact with his phone. "Yea, he did. I wish I was home more to do that with him." I said and Troy gave a tiny smile before looking up at me. He reached for my hand and he pulled me down onto his body. I snuggled into his strong chest and breathed in his earthy scent that caused my entire body to tingle.

He rubbed my back like I just did with Knox and I nearly fell asleep right there as we just laid together. "Be honest, what is your favorite program?" I played with the hem of his shirt and breathed out. "Baylor, probably. Duke is right behind them." Troy was constantly giving the same message over and over again – do what makes sense for you. I considered family, travel, and what was going to be the best for Knox. I had, too.

"I think Texas would be a lot of fun," Troy said. "It wouldn't be that long of a flight to either of our parents and I bet we'll easily find a daycare that Knox loves." I smiled as I tilted my head up to look at him. "I love how much you encourage me to do what I want. This is your life, too." He shook his head with a smile. "My job can be done anywhere. Hanson already promised a glowing recommendation + he knows people all over. I'll find something and it'll probably be easier if I don't work for a few weeks to allow time to adjust, find a daycare, and be there for you."

I reached up and kissed him and he groaned when I bit down on his lip causing him to flip us over. Sex was hard to come by these days and it wasn't from a lack of trying. The first eight weeks I just wasn't ready and Troy was supportive, never pushed it, and was very content with just spending time together. After that, our little man didn't like to be separated all that much. He cried just about every time somebody put him down and then my schedule got busier.

"C'mon, cowboy, let's take this upstairs," I whispered and Troy chuckled against my lips, picked me up, and carried me straight to the room. Yea, I'm not upset by this.

* * *

_Friday, September 29__th__, 2023 _

_Waco, TX _

I fidgeted with my skirt as I landed and went straight to my interview with a double-check of my outfit in the Dallas airport. I followed the director of the program, Angie Marks, around as I asked appropriate question, presented myself as a knowledgeable person, and smiled when the moment was right. My gut was stirring with nerves and anxiety, though.

"This is our simulation center, as an orthopedic resident you will practice injections, surgeries, and many other tasks in there with preceptors before doing them on the patients. These simulation models can do just about anything so do not be surprised." Angie smiled over at me as she guided me to a room and she settled down into a chair as I followed suit. My hands were a sweating mess but I just took a calming breath, thought of Knox, and smiled at Angie.

"I know today was probably a lot of information and I am glad you are sticking around for tomorrow's portion of the interview. That way if you think of any questions you can come ask and we can be on the same page by the time you leave." I smiled with a nod, "I am thrilled to be here tomorrow as well. I think talking with the residents might help ease my mind a lot."

Angie frowned, "Do you have any concerns?" she questioned and I sighed as I nodded, "Not many, just a few, I have a son and while I have an amazing husband who is just about willing to be anything to be there for our son. I want to be there, too. Trying to figure out how to balance that family portion of my life while excelling in my career that I am very passionate about. Many different people have warned me that going into this specialty with a family is not going to work but…I want to make it work. I want to hear from those residents and how they do make it work."

Angie gave a soft smile, "How old is your son?" she asked. I let a megawatt smile take over my face, "He's four months old,"

"How precious. I think you will find that reassurance tomorrow from our residents and a very smart way to think about coming into this. Many people do tend to run away from the time commitment but knowing that it is going to be a lot, knowing that you have to make the balance work, is important. Residency is a long time but at the same time will fly by and then you will have more of an open schedule. I know it's hard in the moment but worth it in the end."

I smiled because I liked that. I liked that a lot.

"I just think that I should be able to go into any specialty and have a family. Family is important for the mind and the soul. I go home every day and maybe he's sleeping but I can still look at him and he makes me happier. My husband is there and will always support and encourage me." Angie laughed, "Seems like you found a nice man," I smiled. "I did. He is actually the one that pushed me to become a doctor. I didn't think I could do it but he encouraged me and told me to reach for my dreams. He still doing it even though I am uprooting our entire lives across the country."

"It sounds like you have excellent support," I smiled. "I do have excellent support. I've been through a lot of different things throughout the years and my family, my husband, my friends have all supported me through it." Angie smiled as if she was pleased with all of my answers this far. "I read on your resume that you were a basketball player at Duke University and it seems to overlap while you were in medical school. How did you make time for all of that? Between your family, your commitments to school, and your commitment to the basketball team?" I let out a laugh and a short nod.

"It was probably one of the craziest times in my life. Luckily, I lived with my boyfriend who also supported me during this time. He would help me study, allow me to practice different things on him, and gave my mind a break when it was getting to become too much. I really had to shuffle my schedules around a lot to get through basketball and medical school. I was always upfront with my coach that I might have to miss practice but I also worked really hard on the side to make sure I never fell behind my team. My boyfriend also played for Duke so we would practice together if I missed a practice or he would help me watch films. It was those little things and it shows all of the support that I have been provided over the years."

"Finally, the school was my first priority. I knew medicine was my entire life after college but I also knew I had a commitment to my team to finish out my last year. I always did my homework or studying first. It was important to me. With all of the help that I had – I made it work. It wasn't something that I did alone and I know going into residency that I will need all of that help again. My parents won't be around but I will find that same support system here."

"It seems you are very good at multitasking," Angie provided and I smiled, "I am. I think I've learned it a lot more over the years. I planned a wedding during my second year. I was pregnant in my third year. I'm a mom finding my residency while finishing all of my clinical during my fourth year. It takes a lot of work but it's the work that I am willing to provide."

Angie and I continued to talk for some time as I asked her questions about the program and she asked me questions about medical school and how my mental health was. My anxiety had greatly improved over the past several months. I still found myself getting anxious when things were getting out of control but reminding myself that I can do it, taking a deep breath, and hugging my son and Troy – it helped. I still spoke with my counselor when I could fit it in.

I weaned off the medication after a few weeks of being home and I definitely felt better. Angie ended our meeting as I was meeting with a big group later today for dinner and then tomorrow, I had my big formal interview followed by spending time with some of the residents. I walked out of Angie's office and I immediately called Troy's cell phone. "How did it go?" he questioned. I heard Knox fussing from the other end of the phone and just that alone made my heart warm.

"I think well. The facility is impressive and I really like the people that I have met so far."

"Good," Troy said. "I am glad it is going well. You are smart, B. You are going to blow them away." I smiled at his vote of confidence as I settled in a pair of chairs. "Thank you, I do appreciate all of your support." Troy chuckled. "I think it fell into my job description as a husband somewhere." I glanced at my wedding ring and knew that I made the right choice with him. "I love you. I'll facetime both of you tonight because momma misses Knox."

"He misses you. He refused his bottle this morning but eventually took it." I frowned as I left before he woke up this morning for the airport. "Tell him Sunday morning I'll be there."

"I thought you weren't flying in until Sunday,"

"I moved it. I leave late tomorrow night."

Troy sighed, "You know it's okay."

"No, I want to spend Sunday with him. I don't have anything and I want to spend the whole day with my boys." Troy grunted, "Can't argue with that." I smiled. "No. You really can't."

* * *

_Sunday, October 1__st__, 2023 _

_Troy's POV _

My eyes lingered on Gabi and Knox as they were snuggled up on the couch together taking a nap as I prepped dinner. She hated traveling without him. I can guarantee that. Luckily, her next trip we were going with her to Washington, well, kinda. I was going to Oregon and she was staying in Seattle but I was starting to wonder if I could get my parents to come to Seattle so I could stay with Gabi. She needed us and that was okay.

I went out back and threw the steaks on the grill when I heard car doors shut. Lauren and Grey were coming over this evening for dinner. I peeked around the building, "You guys can come around back." I told them and Grey nodded as I went back to the grill and turned the potatoes before going over to help Lauren and Grey. I took the plate of food from Lauren and she smiled. "Where is that little ham?" I laughed with a smile. "He's asleep with his momma on the couch. She was exhausted from this weekend."

"How did it go?" Lauren asked. "I think really well. She loved the residents that she talked to and the program seems to be good about balancing families as much as they can with all of the different work that has to be done. A few of them have kids and they talked about how it worked for them and I think that helped her. They asked her how she was going to rank them on her list and she told them she had three more interviews before Thanksgiving and that she would tell them as soon as she knew."

Lauren beamed, "Good. She has worked so hard for this."

I couldn't agree more with that statement. Gabi had worked incredibly hard throughout the entire four years in medical school for this opportunity. She deserved the recognition and had the scores to prove how good she truly was. Lauren went inside as Grey plopped down onto the patio furniture. "How was the game?" I questioned and he laughed, "Good. We got here earlier than I was anticipating as there was minimal work afterward."

"Any good beer in the fridge?" Grey asked pushing up and I nodded, "Grab me a Miller Lite," I told him and he nodded as he went inside and was back out handing me the ice-cold beer. "Are you wanting to move to Waco?" Grey questioned and I shrugged. "I moved from Seaside to Durham without anybody. At least this time I would have her and Knox. It will be a bit difficult to adjust to no parents around to help with Knox and the whole finding a new job thing but we'll figure it out."

"Do you think it will be Waco? It seems to be the one she talks about the most." I shrugged. "She has three more interviews to go. Duke is next week and that I think is a bit more informal as a lot of the directors already know her. I think they want to keep her here but I'm not sure that is what she wants to do." Grey just nodded his head and smiled. "Lauren keeps trying to get me to agree to have a baby." I laughed as I flipped the steaks over and looked over at him.

"What's the hold-up? Just not ready?" I questioned. "I don't want to be in season for the first part when the baby is born and I feel like committing to that right now scares the shit out of me. I told her one more year. Just the two of us for one more year. This is my first year at this job and me just…I just want to be ready." I chuckled underneath my breath. "I don't think you'll ever be like okay; this is the perfect time to have a baby," I told him and he sighed while running his fingers through his hair.

"I know."

I smirked while shaking my head as I pulled the potatoes off and went back inside to see Lauren snuggling with Knox and Gabi sitting up rubbing her eyes. I sent her a quick wink while I grabbed the plates, condiments for potatoes and steak, and went back out to pull the steaks off the grill to everybody's liking before going back in as Knox was rocking in his swing, Gabi and Lauren had a glass of wine, and we all started to dig in.

I went over and kissed the side of her head and she nuzzled into my body. "Did you and Knox have a good nap?" she nodded but released another yawn. I laughed while kissing her before we made our plates before somebody woke up and wanted to be held.

"Lauren, how is your first semester going?" Gabi asked once we settled into the table. "Really, really, well. The kids are amazing and I feel like I am really getting the hang of the new school. I love it." Grey sent her a smile as I reached over and rub Gabi's leg. "Are you guys taking Knox to a Duke game this winter?" Lauren asked and I smirked, "I want to but somebody else needs to find time in her schedule. That was one of those things we promised we would do together for the first time with him."

Grey raised an eyebrow, "Things to do together for the first time?" I nodded as Gabi went into explaining. "With my busy schedule, I made a list of like ten things that I wanted to do with him for the first time. See Santa, go to the pumpkin patch, go to a Duke game, go to the beach, to the zoo, things like that. Troy can go do whatever else with him besides those things because I just want those firsts unless it truly just won't be possible."

"That is actually really smart to do that. You don't limit Troy, he knows what you want, and you get the peace of mind that you'll be there for big things." Gabi smiled, "It was one of the many things that my therapist suggested to help ease my anxiety about not being there for him. She told me to constantly update that list as he gets older so that Troy knows what I really don't want to miss out on. I can't control his first steps, crawl, words, or sickness but I can control some other things."

"Gah, I love it," Lauren mumbled as she stuffed her mouth with green beans. The conversation floated to basketball, the girls talked about work and school, while we all shared some laughs and just enjoyed company. I think deep in my gut I knew we weren't going to be here come July. Our friends were constantly busy and trying to fit in our time together was important. Our next adventure was going to be fun but I would miss this.

My eyes lingered on Knox for a moment as he wiggled in his seat but stayed asleep as his next feed was coming up soon. Gabi had built a solid supply of breast milk over the past four months and we only really used it for daycare or when she was gone. She planned to stop when she went back to school but she found a way when she grew to love it. It was again – more work – but something Gabi set her mind to and did.

"Troy you are sure in love with him," I snapped my attention back to the group as I took a quick drink of beer and nodded, "Yea, I am. He's a lot of fun and I love seeing him grow." Gabi smiled over at me and I gave her a smile back. "I didn't realize how much I was going to love being a dad," I admitted to the group. "It just never screamed to me back in the day but now? I love it. I love it so much."

"You're really good at it," Gabi said with a smile. "Knox is a lucky little man to have the both of you," Lauren said. I chuckled, "Yea, whenever you guys have a kid they are stuck with Grey." Lauren and Gabi laughed as Grey rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea, very funny."

* * *

_Thursday, October 19__th__, 2023 _

Gabi's POV

Troy carried Knox in his arms as we walked the pumpkin patch together in 70-degree weather. Knox was wiggling and trying to get Troy's hat off of his head. "Knox," Troy said with a laugh and I smiled over my shoulder at the two of them. He turned 5 months old this past week and I didn't know where time was going. I needed it to slow down a little bit because he was starting to look less like a baby and more like a toddler.

Knox offered Troy a smile and reached for the hat again causing Troy to laugh. "Knoxy, are you being mean to daddy?" I cooed and he looked at me with those blue eyes with the ring of brown and produced his own smile. He reached for me and I felt my heart sing as I took him from Troy and snuggled him into my body. I watched Troy pick up his camera and take a picture of me but I mostly ignored him as I talked to Knox about what pumpkin we should pick out.

"Do we want a little pumpkin? A medium one? Long or short?" I murmured into his ear. "There are just so many options." Knox cooed as he pulled my hair gently. "No, hair pulling," I said to him as I pulled it out of his hand as we found a good spot of pumpkin and I stopped to sit down Knox. He was sitting up on his own and I couldn't be prouder of him for his little accomplishments. Knox leaned over and touched the pumpkin as he ran his fingers over the pumpkin.

He bounced on his butt as Troy laughed watching him when he started to lean in and eat the pumpkin. "Oh no, buddy," I said with a laugh while I picked him up and I looked up at Troy. "I think he picked this one." Troy smiled with a nod as he snapped a few other pictures before putting his camera back in the diaper bag. "We need a family picture. We can just use our phones." I said and Troy nodded his head as he looked around and found a family to take a quick family picture of us.

"What a beautiful family!" she complimented after taking a few snapshots while we struggled to get Knox to look at the camera. "Thank you," I told her. She nodded as Troy flipped through the pictures and I smiled looking at them. "We do have a really cute family," Troy chuckled as he dipped down to give me a quick kiss and then kissed Knox's forehead. "I know you want to spend the day with Knox because we fly out tomorrow and then you're going to Seattle while I go to Seaside but…want to do a date tonight?" He asked.

I squeezed Knox as Troy tried to see if I would be okay if he stayed with me and just had his parents come to Seaside. I told him no because I wanted Knox to go spend time in Seaside and I would be there Sunday and we weren't flying home until Tuesday. I was able to schedule it out so that we could spend a long weekend there with his family. "How about Monday afternoon? I'll have pumped breastmilk for your mom. She can watch him while we go kayaking or hiking or something that we don't get to do here as much."

Troy let a smile work over his lips as I think he liked that idea. "But, how about a home date tonight? We'll put Knox to bed a little early since we fly out early tomorrow morning and we can have a good night together between the sheets," Troy grinned like a fool after that and nodded, "Yea, let's do it." Knox started to fall asleep as he rested his head on my shoulder and let out a long yawn. "I know, buddy. Are you sleepy?" I rubbed his back as Troy picked up the pumpkin and we headed back for the front.

"Are you nervous about this weekend? Where does it rank after Duke?" I smiled as Troy had refrained too much from asking. I wasn't sure if he wanted to go to Seattle or not. It would be a lot closer to his parents but far enough away and in a city for his liking. "I think Duke is amazing and I wouldn't mind continuing my education there but I think I still like Baylor better."

"Do you want to go to Washington?" I questioned him and Troy was quiet for a beat as he thought about the answer to my question. "Yes and no. I want to do it because it would be fun to be closer to my parents, in a big city, and a lot of adventures we could do as a family of familiar ground for me. No, because I don't want to influence your decision at all." I smiled as I sighed, "I understand. I am really just making sure the residency is okay with me having a family. Understanding that family is important to me. I can't force that on anybody and Baylor has handled it the best so far."

Troy was quiet the rest of the walk as we approached the checkout counter for Knox's first pumpkin. We checked out and went back to the car as I strapped Knox into his car seat as he didn't even wake up during the transition. Troy waited for me to shut the door before he kissed me, his body pinning mine against the car door. "Thank you for putting us in front," he whispered against my lips and I couldn't hold back my smile.

"You would do the same."

Troy grinned, "Yea, I would."

* * *

_Saturday, October 21__st__, 2023 _

_Seattle, WA _

"What is drawing you to Seattle?" the second-year resident, Madison, asked me as we sat across each other at dinner. "I think the program is amazing, one of the best in the country, and my husband's family is not too far in Oregon," I said with a tiny shrug. "We have a five-month-old son so it just makes sense to be around family," I told her. Madison smiled as she pushed her salad around the plate while a few other potential residents were talking to other second years.

"I am just going to be kind of honest here. I became pregnant during my first year, intern year, go freaking figure the worst year, and it was really hard. They don't really care if you have a baby or not. You get the six weeks and then you are back at it working long ass hours." She sighed heavily and gave me a weary look. "My daughter is my entire world but I feel like she just doesn't know me." I felt a smile slip from my lips as I felt a churn in my gut.

"Really?" I whispered and she nodded her head, "Yea, I am not supposed to say anything negative about the program but I wish I knew before coming here. Especially since you already had him and if there is a program who is at least trying to be better than here – then go for it." My mouth was dry as I pushed around my own food on my plate as they preached to me earlier today that family was important and all of these different things.

Were the other residents lying to me?

My anxiety started to heighten at the table and my eyes blurred because Knox and Troy were the number one priority. Nothing else mattered but those two and I can't. I stumbled through more questions and answers. I survived the dinner and I knew Madison was giving me concerned glances as when the program director asked me if I was going to rank them as my number one, I just politely smiled and said I wasn't sure at this time with one more interview to go.

They didn't like that answer but I already had a sneaking suspicion I knew what my number one was going to be. Once I stumbled out of the restaurant, I climbed back into my rental car and gave myself two minutes to freak out. Tears filled my eyes and I reached for my phone. Knox did so well on the flight across the country on Friday and he handled it like a freaking champ. Jessie and Sam were so happy that he was here and they were showing him off to anybody that would look.

I called Troy as I tried to keep my shit together but when he answered I lost it. "B, baby, what's wrong?" his voice was soft but I could hear the concern in his voice. "What if this is all one big mistake?" I finally sobbed to him and Troy sighed quietly on the phone. "Baby, this isn't one big mistake. From the sounds of it – the interview didn't go well and that's okay. It's okay if it didn't meet expectations. It's okay if things didn't go well." I sniffed and wiped some of my tears away.

"B, head back to the hotel. Change into some comfy clothes, and then facetime Knox and I. We can talk about it more." I took a deep breath and nodded my head, "I love you, I just…"

"Shh…go get comfy and then we can talk."

I just nodded as I hung up the phone and drove back to the hotel in a complete daze. I parked the car, headed upstairs, and slipped the key into the lock when I noticed an extra bag sitting on the floor next to my own. I felt the tears already form as he stood up from the bed and I raced into his arms. He lifted me off the ground and hugged me tightly against him. "What are you doing here?" I cried against him and he just squeezed me tighter. Completely ignoring my question. "Oh, B. I love you. I'm sorry it didn't go well." I cried into his shoulder for what felt like forever until I was able to explain myself.

"The resident that was like my person today told me that this isn't a family-friendly type of environment. I understand that they are going to expect me to juggle it. That I am going to have to put this first and my family second but I still want a good environment that supports families. It sounded like from her that this isn't the place and that crushed me. Then I started to freak out because they preached all day that family was important and for a resident to tell me all of these things? It crushed me." Troy wiped away a tear that escaped. "I then started to doubt everything. What if they were all lying to me? What if all of these programs just don't care and I am signing my family up for five years of hell? What if I have to wait that long to have another baby? I don't want to wait that long."

"Hey, hey, one thing at a time. What did your gut tell you when you were listening to these people today?" he asked me and I closed my eyes and leaned against him. Taking in the comfort of having him here in the bedroom with me. No wonder he told me just to go back to the hotel. "I didn't feel like it was right. Nothing about today felt right. It wasn't like Duke or Baylor."

"Okay, see, your gut was telling you all along that this wasn't the place."

"I wanted it to be," I whispered and Troy tilted my head back to look at him. "Gabi, baby, I've lived away from my parents since I was 19 years old. I don't need them. I know you want Knox to grow up around family and I respect the hell out of that but we're going to be okay. They will come to see us frequently and we'll go see all of them. This isn't forever and you know that. This is just for five years and then we do it again. Maybe when you are finally where you want to be, we can go to Seattle or back to Durham."

I curled into his lap and he held me close as he kissed the top of my head. "Why didn't you bring Knox?" I asked and Troy chuckled. "Because I haven't spent one night with just you since he was born. I love him to pieces but I need a night of mommy." I laughed as Troy kissed me again and tried to soothe all of my anxiety. "You just need to follow your gut, Gabriella. What did your gut say about me?" he questioned and I smiled. "That you were going to destroy me." Troy chuckled and dropped his lips down my sternum.

"Yea, I did do that." He hummed and I giggled as he kissed me again. "Tomorrow, we are going to get breakfast in Seattle." He began to undo my blouse and untucked it from my skirt. "Then we're going to head over to Seaside where you can see Knox for a few hours before I take you to one of my favorite destinations and then we're going to have a big family dinner with my parents because they miss you." He slid my skirt down my legs and I was putty in his hands at this point.

"Okay," I whimpered and he shot me that infamous grin. "Then we're going to show Knox all over Seaside on Monday."

"Was your mom excited to have him for a night?" Troy laughed as he dropped his lips to mine again. "More fucking excited than me and that was really high because I was going to see my beautiful girl and spend the entire night with my head between her legs and some of the best sex included." I felt my cheeks flush red as I went back with the IUD so that there were no surprise babies until we were ready for it.

Troy went good on his promise for the night, too. I was back to my pre-dinner self and curled up with my amazing husband who seemed to always know when I needed him the most.

* * *

_Tuesday, October 31__st__, 2023 _

"Gabi, what is Knox dressing up as?" Cassie asked as we were both on this rotation together. I frowned because I was taking it so hard that I wasn't going to be around for his first Halloween. I cried this morning before I left as I nursed him and I cried again my whole way to work. I was devastated. Luckily, I wasn't having to be in the hospital on Thanksgiving or Christmas. "He's going to be a little lion," I said with a smile as I tried to push it from my mind.

"That is adorable, will Troy send you pictures?" Ethan, the nurse sitting in front of me, asked. I smiled, "Yea, he will. He is going with my brother and his kids until it's time for Knox to go to bed." I said as I picked up my phone to make sure that Troy hadn't sent me a picture of my little lion baby. I did help pick out the outfit, we saw him in it together for the very first time, but it still just wasn't the same. The doctor was assigned to today was currently eating his dinner so I read through some notes on the chart and made mental notes to ask questions.

"Gabi, are you ready for your last interview?" Cassie asked. She did four interviews herself. Boston, New York, Tampa, and Minneapolis with New York being her favorite. She was still planning on doing emergency medicine but was currently on her internal medicine rotation with me. "Yea, I think so. I am pretty sure I know how I am going to rank but I will give Boston a shot and see how it goes." Cassie let her eyebrows pop up.

"What's number one?"

"Baylor. Duke will be number two while Boston will probably fall to number three." I had told Cassie all about my time in Washington and she basically said the same exact thing as Troy. My phone buzzed and I snatched it up to see that it was just an email. I sighed setting my phone onto the desk when I heard a coo of awh. I glanced up and I saw Troy Bolton with a little cub in his arms. Tears pulled in my eyes as I pushed back from the desk and practically ran over.

Troy let a megawatt smile stretch onto his face, "We couldn't let Halloween go by without seeing mommy," I couldn't stop the tears as I picked up Knox and held him up to see his little lion costume. "Oh Knoxy, you are so precious." I cooed to him when I felt Troy's eyes heavy on me. "I know how upset you were about missing today so I figured I would at least bring him here. Your co-workers and students can see him and he can see his momma," I felt the tears splash down my cheeks as he always knew.

I don't know why I ever question him because he knows me better than I know myself.

"How about a picture of this cute ass family?" Cassie suggested and I smiled as we all took a picture together as the entire nursing station tried to get Knox to smile. I kissed his little head and breathed his baby scent into my nose. "Troy! I love the shirt!" I looked to see his shirt that read Lion Tamer and I giggled myself. "He is a pretty decent lion tamer," I shot him a wink and he smiled right back as Knox curled up in my arms and let his eyes grow heavy.

"He loves to fall asleep in your arms," Troy said with a laugh and I smiled up at Troy. "Thank you for bringing him here. I was really bummed about missing out on his first Halloween." Troy brushed my hair away from my face. "I know, baby. I hope this is at least better than nothing." I smiled with a tiny nod, "Yea, it really is. Thank you." I kissed him when my doctor came back out of the attending lounge. I frowned but only for a beat as I kissed his tiny little head again.

"Mama will see you in the morning," I whispered into his little ear and he looked up at me as I dropped another kiss. I gave him over to Troy and Troy brought me into a quick hug. "I'll have a glass of wine ready," he whispered into my ear and I kissed him. "I love you, please, please send me lots of pictures." Troy grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, too."

"I love you, Knoxy," I whispered and he sent me a bubble of a smile and I couldn't help but feel my heartache wishing I could go with them but I knew there was going to be more Halloween's in the future. I waved good-bye to them as I turned back around, and got back to work.

* * *

_Thursday, November 9__th__, 2023_

_Boston, MA _

"What made you choose orthopedics?" my eyes bounced to Quinton, then they shifted over to Brenton, finally over to Willis. All three males for a female resident interview. In my opinion, it wasn't a very good look but they didn't care about my opinion. The question so familiar and the ghost of a smile popped on my face because I thought of the moment that Troy asked me that question and Knox was being silly.

My boys.

"I chose orthopedics because over my years of playing basketball – I have had many surgeries, rolled ankles, talk of knee replacements, and the love of being able to fix something that truly is broken. My time at Duke University showed me that orthopedics can be many different things and I know I want to venture and branch into sports medicine in the future. I want to be there for the athletes and I know I have a long way to go before that happens but it drives me. Helping athletes. Returning to sports. Something that I had to do once. I had to fight and claw my way back into basketball after many different knee surgeries."

I paused as I took a glance at the three boys. They knew immediately who I was. That I was Gabriella Montez who was married to Troy Bolton. The Duke Royalty for the longest time. They were itching to talk basketball. I could feel it deep in my bones but they also had to conduct this interview. "I also chose orthopedics because this is something that I can fix. You broke your arm. Let me fix it. You tore your ACL, let me repair it. You need a cortisone shot to help with inflammation – I have it. There are so many aspects and so much help that I can provide." I shook my head as I smiled. "I just feel the calling. It's deep and personal and something that I plan to put my heart and soul into."

"How did your time at Duke University help you?" Quinton asked me and I let out a breath with a laugh behind it. "I learned a lot of things over my time at Duke. I learned how to be a fighter for things that I believe in. I had to fight for my right to get back on the court. I had to find my own doctors. I had to find my own therapist to do all of it. I learned how to fight for what I want. I learned how to be a girlfriend and how to balance basketball and a future in medicine. I learned how to multitask. I learned how to divide my time. I learned how to talk with people about our personal problems. I learned that not everything will always go the way you want it too. I learned that you can break a heart even though you are really trying you damn hardest not too. I learned that I have to fight for the people I love and show them how I love. I learned that I can be loved right back in the same way. I learned how to be a team player. I learned how to be a wife. A mother. I've learned more at Duke University than anybody else will ever be able to teach me in the future."

A look went among the three men as it wasn't the exact answer, they were looking for but it was better than the original I had scripted. "You played basketball, went to medical school, and managed a relationship – from the sounds of it – you didn't have much time to do anything else," Willis spoke. He was the oldest in the room and I nodded my head, "Very much so, I didn't have time for anything but those three things. I will include my family with the relationship part because they are just as important. My family. My school. My career in basketball. My coach was very understanding that my school work came first and she wanted me to be on that team – for good reason. We won it that year."

Again, the three shared a look.

"This is off topic but how was that? It had to be thrilling." Brenton asked with a gleam in his eye. He was in sports medicine so I wasn't surprised this question came from him. "It was thrilling but it doesn't even go in the top five of the best feelings in the world," I answered honestly and they all looked at me this time. I smiled, "My husband proposing to me, that is probably number one, welcoming our son into this world, getting married, the start of our relationship, and then probably winning the championship with watching Troy win his own were all special."

"Where would Troy rank his?" I laughed, "Probably at like number two. I would probably bet the birth of our son was number one."

"How do you plan on balancing your family and your residency?" Willis asked me with a serious look in his eyes and I took a moment to think this answer out before I dove in. "I think I am going to have to go into without a plan. I don't know what my first, second, third, etc. years will look like. I don't know what's going to happen but I can tell you I am going to try my hardest to figure out quickly each year. I don't want to set expectations that may be very hard to meet. My husband is very understanding and is probably going to go a few months without a job to allow all of us to settle wherever we end up unless we stay in Durham." I said with a tiny shrug. "He is giving me the flexibility to not know what I am going to do but I do plan on figuring it out as I figure out my new schedule."

"How will you handle only seeing your son for hours a week?" I knew this was probably not the friendliest to a family out of all my choices but I still wanted to try and see it myself. This question kind of gave me my answer but I went ahead anyway. "I think that is something else I'll have to figure out. I am a mom and I know that there will be a lot of meals in the cafeteria with my son. I know that I am going to miss things. I know that I will not be there for everything but what I do know is that I am going to try my damn hardest to be the best mother I can be. To be present. To be there when he needs me. I also know that this job is demanding. That these next several years will be demanding. It's a moment of time in our lives. We will handle it like we need to handle it. Again, I think it is something that will work itself out once we know more about what we are doing."

They all three nodded their heads and smiled, "Gabi, it was a true pleasure getting to know you. You truly are an amazing candidate and we would love to be your number one rank," I gave a grim smile because I knew I had to be honest. "I did enjoy your program. I liked your residents. You guys were amazing and I think I could learn leaps and bounds here but I also think there is another program that is going to be my number one." I said honestly.

"Thank you for the honesty, I just have one more question, who are your biggest supporters?"

I felt a pull of tears in my eyes as they all popped up into my head. "My husband first and foremost. He is my biggest cheerleader. He was the one who pushed me into medicine. He told me to reach for my dreams and do it. That he would do anything for me and follow me anywhere. Second, my son. Seeing his face in my brain, going home to snuggle him, it shows me that I am doing this for him. That I am being my best version for myself. My family, they have always supported me even when our relationships were strained, and all of the friends I have made along the way but all of the credit goes to my husband. I would never be here without him."

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Only TWO more to go. It's been a wild ride but I am so happy that I gave you guys this story. It has truly been a lot of fun to write and with the last two chapters coming…I hope you all loved it just as much. A lot of you asked if I am back to every other Sunday with this story and…no. this story is whenever I finished a chapter – I post it! Coach Bolton has over 20 chapters ready to go (mostly for when I go back to school, I don't have to worry about getting on to you every other week!) so that is why that is on a consistent schedule. **

**Thank you for all of the love and patience! I am very hopeful that this story will be completely finished by August 24****th**** (when I go back to school) so you will get two more chapters between now and then! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
